Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville
by TheUnchartedHollow
Summary: Sequel to TDDI. Hi, welcome to Horrorville. This is a nice and quiet town, and most of the area is peaceful. We are getting twenty young campers to compete in a new season, and are trying to earn 2 million, um, big ones. Trust me, there aren't going to be any ghost, or vampires, or anything scary of the sorts. You trust me right? SYOC Closed. A winner we have.
1. New Beginnings

There was a man, about in his mid twenties, standing in the middle of a board room. He was standing in front of various business men and women, who were all looking impatient and were grumpy. He hoped to turn around there opinion fairly quickly.

"Hello, my name is Richard Baltly. I'm here today to give you a suggestion on what we should do to help the company better." Richard stated.

"And what's your suggestion that is going to help this company grow? You know we need to make a profit off of this 'grand' idea of yours." One male business man said.

"Yes, of course. Have any of you heard about Total Drama? Well, it's been a year since the latest season had finished up. So, I was thinking that we could do our own season of Total Drama, with a nice twist on it. The ratings of the last season were incredible, with over 10 million people watching it. We can make a profit off of this. We can get even more people than Chris had while he was on the air. It's almost a guarantee." Richard explained.

The business people were discussing a bit as to what to do. Then, Richard's boss, Kathy, told Richard something.

"You think you can get this show even more views than it had the first season?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, and I believe that it will be enough to raise the prize money from one million, to two million. I think it will make more campers interested to come in."

Kathy took a while to process this. "Very well, I'm giving you the go ahead. On one condition. You have to host the new season."

Richard was blown away by this. "Boss, I don't know-"

"Richard, you are a talented public speaker, and the show needs a new host since Chris has already been in jail for over a year. We need someone young who can bring the people in. You're the guy for the job."

"Okay, how many do you want on the show?" Richard asked.

"If I wanted to say, I think sixteen was a little small on their part. Let's raise the bar, see if we can get twenty in there."

Richard nodded his head. This was going to be really nerve racking, trying to pick twenty people to compete in this new season. But, Richard knew he would figure it out.

**Welcome, to the sequel to TDDI. First we did disasters, now were doing a horror themed season. I know this is coming out right after the final three episode of my first season, but I wanted to get this going so I could keep going strong. So, I hope you all are excited for this new and terrifying season. Now, there are rules as usual to this SYOC:**

**1\. No Mary sues or Gary Stues. Don't want anyone rolling through this season now don't we.**

**2\. Please send me a PM. That way, it will be a lot easier for me to organize.**

**3\. If you submitted in the past, you're allowed to submit again.**

**4\. New people who haven't submitted to my story are also welcomed.**

**5\. Just to be clear, I won't be having any of the campers from the first season back this season. They are all new campers.**

**6\. Also, try to submit new campers. If you sent a camper I didn't accept from the first season, they won't count either.**

**7\. At the moment, you're only allowed to submit one camper. If I don't get enough campers, I might consider raising it.**

**8\. This is not a first come first serve story. I will be deciding who gets in and who doesn't.**

**9\. Try to make your campers as realistic as possible.**

**10\. Finally, enjoy.**

**Now, we can finally get to the form:**

Name:

Age: (19-15. Don't worry, it will make sense soon.)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Backstory: (Make this as realistic as possible. We don't want anyone who is being abused or is an orphan and such.)

Family?:

Friends?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance:

Hair color/length:

Eye color/shape:

Height:

Weight:

Accessories?: (You know, like any makeup, or piercings, or something that they are carrying, etc.)

Normal clothing:

Sleeping attire:

Swimwear:

Fancy Attire:

How would your camper react if they were sleeping in something other than cabins?:

Would they do well with twists?:

How would they play the game?:

How would they behave around friends?:

How would they behave around enemies?:

How would they behave around there fellow teammates?:

How would they behave around the other team?:

How would they treat Richard?:

How would they treat Kathy: (Trust me, she's going to check in and see how the show is going.)

Would they make an alliance? If so, how and why?:

Would they be interesting in getting in a relationship?:

If so, who would they be interested in dating?:

How would they react if they saw a friend get eliminated? Rival? Teammate?

How would they react if they were eliminated first?:

How would they react if they were eliminated near the beginning of the game?:

How would they react if they were eliminated before the merge?:

How would they react if they were eliminated during the merge?:

How would they react if they were eliminated before the finale?:

How would they react if they were the runners-up?:

How would they react if they were the winner?:

Skill set: (if you would, please rate each of these from a scale of 1-10. If you include this in your PM, you have a higher chance of getting your camper accepted.)

Strength:

Speed:

Endurance:

Climbing Ability:

Swimming Ability:

Intelligence:

Social Skills:

Mentality: (This is saying wheatear a camper can keep their cool during stressful situations)

Audition Tape:

**Okay, that is the form. The deadline for this is the 10****th**** of October. Hopefully I start getting submissions soon. Yes, I know I take a very long time to keep the deadline open, but I wanted to give people the chance to come up with interesting campers. I hope. I'll also probably keep updating from time to time to see where Richard goes from here. Well, we are now off to the races.**


	2. Finding A Purpose: Update 1

At the moment, Richard was working at his computer at the moment. He was stuck inside a white cubical that made him feel like he was being cornered. He also didn't like the fact that his chair wasn't a movable seat. Richard was focusing his attention on trying to figure up just how to get a season going. He told his boss Kathy that he wanted to create a new season of the show, but he just didn't have the grandest idea about what to do. He had no viable theme for the season he had planned, and he didn't know how he was going to get a location where a ton of cameras would be set up. What was even worse was that at the moment, he was all on his own on this. Kathy accepted the idea that he had was good, but it just seemed like she was the only one to agree with him. For the past few hours, everyone at work seemed to be teasing him and laughing at him for even considering this idea.

Richard got it. The company that he was working at was called D.A.M.B.I., which stands for Drones and Artillery for Military Bombing Incorporated. He was stuck in an area where the most of the people were focused on selling drones for the purpose of military use. Richard wondered why he took the job in the first place. He was a young twenty four year old that was two years out of college, got a bachelor's degree in mechanical engineering, but nobody wanted him because of his past. His father was a high ranking military officer, a corporal if he wasn't mistake, and a brute who didn't take no for an answer. His father believed that drones were going to tear the various countries apart. No one else believed him, and he was promptly expelled from doing anything for the military again. It put his family name to shame, and Richard has had to work hard to get even close to this kind of job. Even still, he wasn't even on the highest branch of the business. He wasn't getting the chance to create new types of technology; instead he was basically the repair man of fixing various types of tech that was already in use.

Richard got to present his idea of doing a new season of Total Drama because of pure dumb luck. He was hearing a exchange going on between two of his coworkers about how a year ago, there was this show that was pretty popular that had come back from the dead just last year. They both thought the ending was incredible, but they both thought that a new season couldn't be done since the host was gone. Richard, having grown up with the show most of his life, deciding to interject on the matter, saying it could be done again provided that the host is well like and charismatic, and that the show would thrive if provided sufficient funding. He then heard his boss Kathy asks him to come to her office. Richard thought then and there that he was done.

Richard entered her office, expecting the worse. But, Kathy had overheard the conversation that he and the two co-workers that Richard was talking to about how it was or wasn't possible that a new season could be done. Kathy was impressed that Richard would have the guts to state his opinion, even though it wasn't needed. Then, she gave Richard the go ahead to make a speech about this. She told him just to say things about the show that will get make them competent enough to get them to stay focused. Richard knew that Kathy was the boss here, and that whatever she wanted to do, she would usually do it. The funny thing was, Kathy was the one making all the decisions at the workplace, which he found a little weird, but he didn't talk about it too much.

Richard was surprised when someone knocked on the cubical, and he turned and didn't like what he saw. It was a big man, around his mid-forties, with a gray bushy mustache, and short grey hair. He was wearing a brown colored suit, with an ivory colored tie. This guy's name was Henry, and Richard was terrified. Harry always tried to say things that were rude, to try and get him down.

"Hey, I heard you were working on trying to get that new season of Total Drama up and running. How's that going? Oh right, you don't have anything yet, because your too fucking stupid to even come up with anything important."

Richard was trying to not to focus at the moment, and get back to coming up with an idea.

"You know, I keep saying this to myself over and over again, about how it was impossible that the son of James Baltly would actually be working here at this fucking place. I mean, the son whose father was blown off the face of the earth by his own fucking military." Harry continued.

Richard was now had his fist, and he was trying to keep Harry out of the conversation. So, he decided that he didn't want to listen to him, and put his ear buds in to ignore Harry, and try to stay more focused. He could barely make out Henry saying 'whatever you fucking devil' and he walked away after that. Richard got his attention back to the computer screen to come up with a new idea. Then, he remembered what Harry had just called him. Richard thought of more things, like monsters, and zombies, and ghost, and all things horror like. Richard began typing up a plan to base the entire season on horror like things. Now, Richard was in full motion.

**First Update is complete. Right now, I have a few campers that I feel like would be good inclusions to the cast. So, keep the submissions coming. Also, it seems like Richard is finally getting the hang of this. Next, Richard is going to find a location he needs for the show. We'll see where that takes him.**


	3. Finding A Home: Update 2

Richard had figured out what the theme wanted to be. But, he just had the problem at finding a location. He had just sent out a web page, stating that campers could new this new horror filled season. He got a couple of people that wanted to go. But, Richard wanted the campers to feel as safe as possible, so that's why he wanted to pick something besides an island. He had check out a few places, but nothing seemed to pop out at him. So, at random, he decided to see if there was a place called Horrorville, not expecting to see any type of that town come up. But, he did get an actual location. There was actually a place near Louisiana. He looked up the place and saw that most of the places were houses, with a suburban type feel to it. Richard knew this was the place to go. He suddenly got a shock when Kathy, who was peering in the cubical he was working. That wasn't what startled him. It was the fact that she was only wearing a white buttoned up shirt, and that she had unbuttoned the top two buttons of the shirt, which made her chest exposed near the top. Richard did his best not to stare at it.

"So, do you have anything on the new show you're creating?" Kathy asked, licking her lips.

"Um, yes I do actually. I have the, um, show focused on more horror aspect. And, I uh, just found a location for where the show will, um, take place. It will be in, uh, Horrorville, Louisiana. But, uh, I haven't gotten there permissions yet, so um, I'll have to notify the town in order to get the season going." Richard sputtered.

"Good. Why don't you head out know? You know, the faster you'll get the job done." Kathy said in what Richard thought was an almost seductive tone.

Richard must have been hearing things, but he turned to ask her, and she was already gone. Richard knew he was going to be in a heap.

Richard was on the road at the moment, as the place he worked at was in Tampa Bay FL, so the drive took about four hours. Richard during the ride actually got to see various things in the wild, and he was glad that he got to see the ocean while he was driving. He had entered into Louisiana about fifteen minutes before, and he was getting close to his destination. He didn't know it was close, as he was surrounding by a forest that almost seemed dead, and the trees seemed to be moving to an invisible wind. But, after a couple more minutes, he finally found the place. He had exited the forest to find various houses lined up in a row. There only seemed to be around three rows of ten houses each, so that was a relief to Richard. He decided to drive around to see if he could find any sort of town hall to talk to someone. He didn't need to drive long, as right after the houses; he found the town hall right in front of the houses. He parked the car right in the parking lot, and grabbed the documents he needed before he got out of the car, and locked the door.

The long walk didn't really help calm Richard's nerve, as he didn't know if this was actually going to get accepted or not. But, he got to the front door, gave himself a nervous breath, and then entered the building. He noticed that the place was mostly deserted, which was weird since it was the middle of the afternoon. He saw a couple of chairs around the area, and he decided to sit there to wait on someone to come. It didn't take that long before a woman in her thirties came out of the hallway. She had short brown hair, and she had green colored eyes. She looked a little weary, and her eyes seemed to be baggy. She was wearing a green colored dress, and she was wearing green heels.

"Are you the Mr. Baltly that I'm supposed to see?" the woman asked blandly.

"Yeah, I called an hour ago to-"Richard began.

"Right this way." The woman replied.

Richard was pretty confused. The woman didn't seem to be in that great of shape, and he thought she was going to pass out. But, he followed her into the back, and she took him to a room labeled 4. They entered the room, where there was a desk full of paper, and two seats. The woman took the seat behind the desk, and Richard sat in the seat across from her. He looked at the name tag that was displayed on her desk. It said that her name was Maria Cost.

"Why are you here? Is it because you want to stay here or something else entirely." Maria asked.

"Well, I'm actually here because I wanted to base the next season of Total Drama right in this very town. I'm doing a season where all the challenges are Horror based, and because I'm a weird thinker, why not do the show in Horrorville. That could be interesting right?" Richard asked.

"No, sorry were not interested." Maria said in a sharp tone.

Before she could take Richard out, a man in his late forties walked in. He was appeared to be in a grey tuxedo, with short brown hair, and auburn colored eyes. He looked to be in a very calm manner.

"Maria, who do we have here?" The man asked.

"Yes, of course Mayor Harris. This is Richard, and he wanted to do another season of Total Drama and base it here, in our own town." Maria stated seriously.

Mayor Harris sat in wonder for a minute. Then he smiled.

"That seems like a wonderful idea. I'm sure it will get this town much more recognition than it usually does, and the show could boost revenue a lot. How much of the share are we getting for doing this on location?" Asked Mayor Harris.

"Well, the cost for the crew would be about twenty five percent, twenty five percent for me, and as for you, I would say for helping us out would get you around fifty percent of the profits."

Harris seemed to like the proposition that Richard had suggested. So, both of them shook on it.

"Richard, I'm glad you're going to come here with new people. Once you and the campers have been here long enough, it'll be like your one of us."

Richard didn't know what that meant, but now he had the theme and the location down. But he had to now find the crew for the job.

**Back again with another update. At the moment, I have around ten campers that I think would be great for this show. Since I'm nice, I'll show you the one's I might put into the cast:**

Hubbie Soko-Insanity03

Robin Tojo-Gamergirl101

Kelsey Erika Korro-Gucci Mane LaFlare

Roxie Jones-Aya Williams

Liz Spring-Ser Matten

Adrien Romo-Sputnikman

Kristin 'Kris' Dowman-Tempokeep

Maya Magnolia-Epfanio Therion

Sean Seymour Ashmore-Solaris321

Sebastin Hirano-heart made up on food

**I don't think I'm getting enough submissions, so if you could spread the word, that would be great. Have a nice day.**


	4. Getting the Staff: Update 3

Richard wanted to go back to the place that he was staying at the moment, but Mayor Harris wanted him to stay. He knew he was going to have to work long nights to try and find these campers that would come to his very town. He actually saw that there was a motel a couple of blocks down from the town hall. So, he decided to spend the foreseeable future there, wanted to get more info on trying to find employees. At first, he wanted to find the host, but then realized that he was supposed to host, which he didn't really find enjoyable, but he knew he had no choice. There were various parts that he needed to find. First, he needed a chef in order to make good food. Then, he needed to get at least a couple of constructions workers to get the various challenges in place. He also didn't know who would do the Aftermath's, but he figured Dawn would do it again since she seemed to enjoy it quite a bit.

Richard started looking to find a chef that he could use later on. He went online, looking for chef's that were willing to work long term. Turns out that was pretty easy considering that chefs wants a steady job. But, one of them caught his eye. His name was Paulie, and he seemed to be an Italian chef, who actually had a restaurant of his own, but wanted to grow out of it so he could expand. Richard looked up his number, and called him. He waited for Paulie to pick up, and after a couple of rings, Paulie answered.

_"Hey, this is Paulie here, how may I help you?"_ Paulie said in a pretty soft Italian accent.

"Yeah, I saw that you were looking for a long term job as a chef? Well, I'm actually setting up this new reality show, and if you want to come and be the chef for the place, that would be great." Richard stated.

_"Wait, seriously, hold on a second, HEY JAY, DID YA HEAR THAT, I GOT THE MOTHA FUCKIN JOB! HA, I FUCKIN TOLD YOU!"_

Richard waited for him to stop yelling, and once he did, he started talking again.

"So, when can you get here?" Richard asked.

_"Eh, it could take me about seven hours to get there, nothing too big."_ Paulie said.

"Um, alright. See you then"

Richard hung up the phone, and he sighed. He would have to deal with a chef who was mostly crazy, and wouldn't' take no for an answer. Well, at least he hoped he made good food, and not total crap like Chef. But, even with that, he knew he still needed a great staff to build the challenges. Until a thought came up in his head. He was searching through the web while looking up more about the last season, and he noticed that there was a intern that had just become pretty famous, because of the new technology he had made for the season. He had created a simulation that weren't really real, but the campers that were there had felt the pain when it hit them, which was incredible technology. Richard remembered that the guy's name was Uri Janokowski, and he wasn't even out of college yet. If Richard could somehow convince him to come back to the show, that would make his job a lot easier. He looked up Uri's number, and tried to contact him. But, it seemed like he was busy at the moment, so he left a message asking him if they could talk about this over the phone. He turned it off after a while, and he decided to sleep. He was in the hotel room 427, and the walls were colored red, with a queen's sized bed in the middle. The room was pretty spacious enough for him to walk around, and it had a bathroom with a shower as well. Richard fell asleep after a couple of minutes of thinking.

Richard woke up to an alarm, and he hit the snooze button, and he got up out of bed to turn the alarm off. He looked at the time, and saw that it was eight in the morning. He went and grabbed his phone, and he noticed that he got a couple of texts from both Paulie and Uri. He looked at Paulie's first, and he said that he was about half an hour away from Horrorville. He sent it about five minutes ago, which was a good sign. He looked at Uri's, and noticed that he had sent the text about thirty minutes ago. It was saying that whenever he got and read this message to call him immediately. So, he dialed Uri's number in, and he got the buzzing sound on the other end.

"_Hello?" _Said Uri on the other end.

"Hi, this is Richard, the guy who wanted you to come here for another season. Do you think you would be interested in coming down to Horrorville, LA?" Richard asked.

"_No, not really."_

"Why not?"

"_You know what happened last time. I created the simulations to make our jobs easier, so that me and Candice didn't have to do more work. I even tried to create a hiding place where Chris wouldn't find us. Turns out, that backfire, and I almost caused everyone's demise. I'm not going to risk doing that again."_

"Uri, I know that technology can be dangerous, but I promise you that I will take the precautions to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Besides, it what happened with Chris wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself for that. It's been a year now and almost everyone has forgotten what happened. Look, I really need your help. I don't think I can really get about one hundred interns to do these various challenges for me. All I want you to do is try to scare these campers. Their lives won't be at risk, and I will give you as much as you need. I know Chris and Chef weren't able to pay you or Candice what you were worth. But, I will make sure that your experience is worthwhile, and that you can and will be able to trust me. Just give it a chance."

There was silence on the other end. It seemed to last like an eternity, and Richard was starting to get awkward just sitting on his bed while doing nothing. Finally, Uri answered back.

"_Fine, I'll do it. But, I'm only coming if I bring some of my associates with me."_

"That's fine, how long will the ride be."

"_I'm probably taking a plane, so I should arrive in Louisiana in about three hours. You'll pick us up right?_

"Don't worry, I'm make sure the proper accommodations are there for you once you arrive. "

"_Okay, I'll see you then."_

Uri hung up on his end, and Richard was standing there with a little bit of pride inside himself. He now had the theme, location, and the proper staff to go along with it. But, he hadn't check to see if any audition tapes came in yet.

**Okay, we now have a staff, sort of. We still need them to come to the location. Now, as of this moment, I still don't have a full cast, but that's to be expected since the deadline is only halfway through. The campers I showed you last time were in consideration. They are not part of the cast yet, but they were campers I would highly like to put in. I am not going to get into too much stuff yet, since that would just spoil all the fun. I'm only going to show you what is necessary to get as much as you can from so little. Now, we must move forward.**


	5. Meeting the Staff: Update 4

Richard was eating at a diner that was close to the town that he was staying in. It was called Refresh n' Go, and it was pretty small, with only a couple of tables around the area. He was waiting for a cheeseburger at the moment. He was sitting there because he was waiting on Jamie and Uri to meet him here. He wanted to discuss the campers he had at the moment and see if they could set up a plan for how the season would go. He had been here for about fifteen minutes, now knowing if either of them was going to show up at all. Finally, someone else entered the diner. It was a pretty big guy, with short black hair, and brown colored eyes. He had on a red t-shirt and some blue jeans. He also appeared to be wearing converse sneakers.

"Richard?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, that's me. And you are?" Richard stated.

"I'm Jamie." He went to where Richard was sitting, and took a seat himself in one of the chairs. "So, is anyone else coming?"

"Yeah, I'm expecting one more guy to show up. I hope he doesn't blow me off or anything."

"Hey, forget about it. You gotta understand, when a guy blows you off, you know when he's blowing you off. You told me to get around here by about nine thirty. I got here about a few minutes late. So, the guy should be here any second now."

Right on cue, the other guy walked in. He was a young nineteen year old, with short black hair, with droopy green eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket, with a white colored t-shirt. He appeared to have blue jeans and some Nike's that he was wearing. Jamie was full of shock as the guy walked to where the two of them were sitting, and took a seat right in the middle of the two.

"What's up with this guy?" The guy asked.

"Uri, this is Jamie. He's going to be cook during the season." Richard explained.

"Well, that's a sign of progress. I didn't know if I could stand eating another drop of Chef's food."

"Wait a minute." Jamie said. "Your that guy, that created that freaking amazing tech. I saw you on the news, you were giving a speech and all and-"

"I know." Uri cut him off.

"But, you're like one of the most amazing inventors of all fucking time man. You gotta have some appreciation of yourself man."

"I don't want to focus on that right now. Rich, what's the plan?" Uri asked.

Richard didn't know if he liked being called Rich, but he decided to stick with it at the moment.

"Well, I'm actually starting to get campers to sign up. At the rate were going right now, were going to be pretty close to that twenty mark, so we will just have to wait and see how much higher it gets. As for the challenges…I have no idea."

"What? You're saying you don't have the slightest idea what we're doing for the challenges? I thought you were prepared?" Uri said.

"Look, I wanted to talk it over with you Uri, so I can get your opinion on things."

"Yo, what the hell am I doing here?" Jamie asked.

"Well, all you have to do is cook. And make some great food. That's about it."

"I do like making me some food. Good ass food if you ask me."

Richard then took out a piece of paper he had folded out of his back pocket. He unfolded the piece of paper and gave it to Uri. He took it, and examined what he was doing. He was looking at all the ideas that he had presented.

"Hm, I'm actually a little jealous that you had this many ideas this quickly. Even I don't know if I was able to come up with these things that fast. I think this might work, but we need to get this going as soon as possible."

"Okay, so at the moment, I sent out a bunch of ads on the web, saying that there is a new season. I sent that about twelve days ago, so it should be another twelve days before we get the campers we want here. Is that enough time for you?" Asked Richard.

"Yeah, I think that should be fine."

"Alright, we gotta a fuckin team here." Jamie stated.

The waitress, who was sitting at the counter, was continuing to look at the three, and she got a notepad out of her pocket, and starting writing things down. She then flipped the page, as she went to the three guys.

"Hello, my name is Daisy, how may I help you?" The now named Daisy asked.

"Yeah, could ya possible get me a large diet soda? You can also get me a double Decker sandwich, with onions, mustard, ketchup, lettuce, and tomatoes." Jamie stated clearly.

"O…K. And how about you sir?" Daisy asked Uri.

"Just give me whatever you think is good." He stated.

"Alright, I'll give you one of our specialty sandwiches."

Uri nodded his head, and Daisy went back behind the counter, sending it out to the cooks in the back. She kept glancing at the three, and started writing again on the sheet she just had.

**Okay, so we are about nine days away from the deadline. Remember, October 10th is the deadline. See you soon.**


	6. The Spooky Place: Update 5

Uri was trying to focus on talking with Candice on the phone, trying to convince her to come here with him to help him.

"You know, like for helping for morale and such." Uri stated.

"_Uri, you know I wish I could come, but I'm on a case right now and I can't blow my cover. Look, once I'm done with the case, I'll come straight to where you are alright?"_ Candice said

"Yeah, I understand. Just be careful alright? I don't want anything bad happening to you right when I got here. I'll talk to you soon."

"_Oaky, talk to you later. See you soon Uri."_

Uri then hung up the phone. He was worried about what was going on with that new case of hers and he was also concerned with how this season was going to play out. Or rather, what had not been planned out. He knew Richard was a pretty nice guy, but he was almost completely incompetent on how to run an actual show. He wanted to do this solely on the fact that he had loved TD when he was growing up. He came with the show based on what an office worker told him, which wasn't really saying much. He was impressed that he had come up with various challenges so quickly, and he wished he had developed this skill. Uri was starting to wonder if this Richard guy was going to get anything going, and he felt that the show was going to collapse in on its self before it even got started.

Uri finally got over it, and got on his clothes that he wore. He was staying in one of the houses that were empty. The other house that was originally empty was occupied by both Richard and Jamie, who both agreed that one sleeping on the bed and the other on the couch was agreeable to both of them. Uri was glad that he had a room to himself. It gave him a lot more time to think, and start wondering what was going to happen today. Richard had asked both of them last night if he could discuss something with them in the early morning. Well, now it was early morning, and Uri headed out the door. Richard was standing outside with Jamie, who took the house that was right next to his.

"Finally, you're awake. I was thinking of driving us to a specific place I found last night. Why don't we take my car, it's not as full as yours." Richard stated.

"Whatever, I guess that could work." Uri stated.

Uri, Jamie, and Richard walked to where Richard's car. Uri noticed that the car was a sliver color, and that it was about five years of age, which was surprising since he expected him to be in a more expensive car. They all got in, and Uri was surprised that the car was so comfortable. He was also really thankful that the car was not full of crap. Richard got his keys out of his pocket, and he put the key into the ignition, and started up the car. Richard slowly pulled out of the driveway, and he turned right when he got out of the driveway. Richard started to make various turns to where they were supposed to go. At first, it seemed like a normal road. Then, Richard turned off of the road into a large rubble path. Uri was now concerned where they were going. Richard drove for another minute, before they got to a gate that was closed shut. It was all black, and it was shaped like it had vines on it. Richard stopped the car, and he motioned for Uri and Jamie to get out of the car. Jamie followed him, but Uri was slow to get out, wondering why the hell Richard had brought him here.

"Okay, so I kind of like to go out of my way to look around the area to see if there was anything interesting going on. So, I come on this rubble path, and I decided to see where it led. It leads me right to this gate here. Doesn't seem like much right? Well, on the other side of it, is a huge place that could fit all the campers here for various challenges." Richard explained.

"Wait, so we gotta go in that fuckin place? That sounds like that could be risky." Jamie said.

"Jamie, what the hell do we have to lose? I looked around a bit, and there didn't appear to be anyone there. So, we can get a couple of people to redefine the house and make it look more appealing." Richard explained.

Uri didn't know what to do. On the one hand, it was a place that he didn't knew about, and was abandoned, and it could be very dangerous. On the other hand, if he were to go and help Richard out, they would have a place that would fit the for the campers during various challenges, which would work out fine. So, even though his mind was telling him don't do it, he knew he didn't really have a choice.

"Jamie, let's do this. We have about six hours before darkness hits, so we could check out the place for a bit." Uri said.

Jamie didn't know what to think, but he was glad that he had Uri on his side to make the decisions for him. Richard then went up to the gate, and pulled a lever to the side, which opened the gates outward. All three guys got back in the car, and they drove the rest of the way to the destination. When they got at the place, Uri saw that it was a mansion, which looked really run down, and dreary. The windows were cracked, and the house looked old, with various boards seemly gone. It also appeared that the door had been taken, and now there was only an opening that was pulling in leaves.

"So, I think we should try to fix up the house, for the campers you know." Richard stated.

Uri then got an idea. It was crazy, but he thought it would work out in the end.

"No, I think we should keep it the way it is. Makes it more believable." Uri said.

"Yeah, gotta agree with the guy. He not the one trying to fuck this up." Jamie stated.

"Okay, I wanted it to look nice, but I think this will be fine." Richard grumbled. "Why don't we look inside?"

"I don't think that's the best idea. Right now, we don't know if someone owns this mansion still, so we could be breaking and entering if we did that." Uri stated.

"Dude, if someone owned this, the door would still be there. Isn't that enough evidence?" Richard stated.

Uri relented to Richard, but he stayed outside while Richard and Jamie entered the house. Uri didn't know why but he was getting a bad feeling about this place. Sadly, he knew he had to go in because he didn't want the host or cook to perish in case there was something going on if this place. So, Uri followed after Jamie and Richard inside the mansion.

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. But, I still don't have enough OC's for my story, and I want to get at couple more in. I really want to get this started soon, but I need just a few more people to submit some campers. So, see you around.**


	7. Inside the Mansion: Update 6

When Richard entered the mansion, he was really impressed with the creepy ascetics. Sure, he wanted to clear up the cobwebs and all of the dust in the area, but Uri was right. They should keep all of this because it made the horror feel of it be more believable. When Richard had entered, he was looking at a grand staircase, with a long vertical middle stairs dividing left and right to the various rooms on the top floor. Most of the furniture and floor were a grayish color, except for the brown colored chandelier that hung over Richard. The ceiling of the mansion seemed to be falling apart, but he knew it could hold up for a little bit longer.

Richard then entered a lounge area, where there were multiple couches that hung around the room. It seemed to be a pretty large room, with dry red walls. The ceiling looked more defined, but it still had a hole or two. He was surprised to find that this room was basically still clear enough to live in, but he really was tempted to try and fix up the place. Richard heard a creek, and he turned around to see if Jamie came to check on him. But, there appeared to be no one there. Richard thought it was just his own foot that hit a creaky board and thought nothing of it.

Jamie was in the meantime checking out the kitchen. It actually looked pretty good for this beat up place. He was happy that it had a working oven, a clean stove, some spatula's and wooden spoons to work with, but he would have to get the ingredients to make this just right. He went to work looking through the cabinets, to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. He was on the third one, when he jumped back in surprise. He saw that there was a jar full of liquid, and right in the center of it was an eyeball, and it still had a long chord of muscle still hanging out the end of it. Jamie was both grossed out and really amazed by how real it looked. He didn't think that this was a real eye, just put there for effect. Yeah, that was all it was there for.

Uri in the meantime was looking around the upstairs area. He went to the bedroom on the right of the stairs, and found that the room appeared to be the master bedroom, which was used for either couples or guest. He thought it was for couples, since there seemed to be separate clothes for both women and men. Uri then looked around to see if there was anything suspicious about the place. Nothing met his eye, and he thought that it was about a couple of decades since someone lived here. He then moved on to the bedroom on the left side.

When he opened the door, he knew this was meant for a teenager, as the place was full of various type of posters for heavy metal artist, and various rock bands. What he noticed about them was that the earliest poster that he saw was one for BlackSubuth's new album, but that came out in the year 1970, and that was about fifty years ago. So, it's been half a century since this place has been livable. He saw the bed didn't have any sheets, but the blanket was a red color. He also noticed that the walls were colored red as well. He was getting a pretty bad feeling about the room, and he decided to exit it before he could see something that he would regret.

Uri then was about to head down to the first floor, when he noticed another bedroom door, which was facing the stairs. He tried to open the door, but it appeared to be locked. He was about to give up hope, when he saw a crowbar lying next to a skeleton. He didn't know why he didn't see it before, but he decided to grab the crowbar anyway. He then thought about it a little more. He looked back at the skeleton, and realized that this body was only about a year old, which defiantly caused some suspicion for him. Uri decided to continue to try and open the door. He put the crowbar to the side of the door, and yanked it with all his might. The door then slammed open, and Uri got a good view of the room.

Uri saw that there was a bed situated to the right of him. It had pink blankets and pink sheets, with a pink covering hanging over the sides of the bed. To the left of Uri, there appeared to be a brown table that had various cabinets and it was holding a oval like mirror. Across from where Uri was standing was a broken window, with the bottom half fully broken, but the top half still intact. Uri didn't like the way this looked, and he started to walk forward to see why it had broken. He got about halfway there before he heard something.

"…Uri…" A voice whispered.

Uri turned his head around, wondering where the voice came from. He didn't know if he was just hearing things or if this was something…darker. Uri didn't want to find out. He exited the room, and rushed down the stairs to see that Jamie and Richard had just finished looking through the house.

"Dude, this place is awesome. This is definitely going to be the place where we do challenges." Richard stated.

"We gotta do that, it just don't make no sense if we don't do that." Jamie said.

"Okay, you guys may like it, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this place. This doesn't seem safe." Uri explained.

"Uri, there's nothing to worry about. All you have to do is make some simulations of the 'horror's' that live here. It's a great presence that is sure to scare the living hell out of them." Richard said.

"Still, I think we should be-"Uri began.

"Look, I gotta go with Rich here. This place has all the things I need to cook up a mighty meal. This will be a great place to be at for the campers to chow down. Don't worry, we aren't living here. We're just going to do challenges here. What could go wrong?" Jamie said.

While the three of them were talking, a dark figure was standing behind the staircase, watching what they were saying. Feeling like it got enough info; it crept back into the darkness.

**I don't think Jamie should have said that. Now, sooner rather than later, things start happening that you don't want to happen, and then it all drives itself into chaos. Now, since I still don't have the appropriate amount of campers that I want, I'm going to allow people to submit two campers now. I feel like I want to give all a chance to submit, but it's not going to work when I only have a few to work with. So, I wish the best of luck to all of you.**


	8. Campers Revealed: Final Update

Uri, Jamie, and Richard were in the town hall building, and had just entered the room for Mayor Harris' office. Uri and Richard took the two seats that were available to them, while Jamie stood in the background, looking at Mayor Harris with some boredom.

"Now, I see that you got almost everything situated. Do you guys have the campers yet?" Harris asked.

"Yeah, we picked them out a couple of days ago. They should be getting here by tomorrow night at the latest. I think the one's we picked are going to work out." Richard explained.

"Good, good. And you, Uri, you are the only person on the staff besides our cook here. Are you going to be able to handle all the jobs?" Harris asked.

"Don't worry; I got the tech with me to make everything work. I just hope I can stay awake for the next few months." Uri stated.

Harris laughed at what Uri said.

"Well, I guess we shall see. I just hope you don't drop dead anytime soon. It would be a shame to see that happen." Harris stated.

Uri looked unnerved by what he said, but he didn't comment on it. Richard was looking ecstatic when he finally realized that he was only about 24 hours away from hosting his own show. He didn't know if he was going to be able to finish it, but he knew that he was going to do his damn best to make it good.

"Wait, what about transportation? Don't the campers need a ride to the place?" Jamie asked.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Harris stated.

Harris shook all three guys' hands, and all three exited to where Maria was situated, behind a desk full of papers. All three guys were feeling for her, because she had so much work to cover, and it seemed like she was going to have a long night. But, they had to keep their attention on what was about to happen. They had the campers they wanted to include, but they didn't have a challenge to start out with.

"Richard now would be a good time to pull something out of your ass, because we really need it right now." Uri said.

"Guys, I'm not a miracle worker. It takes time for me to come up with ideas." Richard stated.

"Well, we need something soon. The campers will be here by tomorrow. We need something spooky to try and scare the crap out of them." Uri said.

Jamie, at hearing a specific word, got an idea in his head.

"Hey, I think I got something." Jamie said.

**Okay, we are finally here. The cast reveal. It took three weeks, but we finally have the campers who are going to compete. Also, I made a change to one of the campers, and I'll get into that soon. Here they are:**

Male:

1\. Hubbie Soko, The Overactive Guy, 17, Insaqnity03

2\. Adrian Romo, The Truth Seeker, 18, Sputnikiman

3\. Sean Seymour Ashford, The Gamer, 18, Solaris321

4\. Sebastin Hirano, The Overachever, 18, heart made up on food

5\. Aiden Parker, The Lazy Athlete, 17, Rainpath of Thunderclan

6\. Carson Falon, The Shy Student , 16, Trygue11

7\. Ringo Londres, The Baby-Faced Nerd 17, Fungle-Kun

8\. Francis Wulff, The Enthusiast, 17, EskiLobo

9\. Draken Wells, The Tranquil Fisher, 19, igotitwhoneedsit

10\. Gladiolus 'Allen' Alastair, The Cunning Casanova, 19, Epofanio Therion

Female:

1\. Robin Tojo, The Obsessive Gal, 19, Gamergirl101

2\. Kelsey Erika Korro, The Impulsive Optimist, 19, Gucci Mane LaFlare

3\. Roxie Jones, The Rocker Chick, 17, Aya Williams

4\. Liz Spring, Miss Stealth, 17, Ser Matten

5\. Krista 'Kris' Dowman, The Deadpan, 18, Tempokeep

6\. Maya Magnolia, The Kind Cosplayer 17, Epifanio Therion

7\. Joseline 'JoJo' Johnstone, The Metal Head, 19, Yosdave Alejandro

8\. Colleen Wormwood, The Devious Trickster, 17, LillyShepard

9\. Lucille Winchester, The Ditzy Blonde, 16, ThatSunAngel

10\. Allison Simmons, The Fortune Teller, 15, Aya Williams

**And that's it. I feel like most of these people will work out well with one another. As for ThatSunAngel, I know I changed the gender for your camper. I didn't receive enough females, so I made him a she so that it would work. I hope you don't mind too much. Anyways, I'll start writing the story once this is posted. See you soon.**


	9. Campers To Die For

**Hello. Did you remember when I said I was writing this? Well, I finished it already. So welcome to the first episode of Total Drama Welcome to Horrorville. I'm really hyped to get back into the swing of things, since I want to get back to my writing ways. Anyways, I increased the amount of campers from sixteen to twenty, so a lot more campers to deal with, but there will be more episodes than the last. But, expect some stuff to happen early on. Introducing the cast is…tiring. I have to admit, trying to start out with all the campers is really taxing, but I got through it once, so I can get through it again. Now, we are on to the first 'real' chapter.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Enjoy the first chapter.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 1: Campers to Die For

Richard was pacing back and forth. He was waiting for the bus to arrive with all the campers, but he was getting impatient, since it was eight at night, and he didn't know how much longer he was going to have to wait. But, before he could do anything else, a ear piece came on, and a voice came out of it.

"Richard, the campers are a couple minutes away. Turn to where the house with the yellow paint is, and start your introduction." Uri said.

Richard turned to the house, and saw the shine of the camera. It started beeping, giving him an indication as to when he would go live. He heard the first beep, then the second, and finally the third. He was now live, so he began to introduce himself to the audience.

"Hello, and welcome to this new season of Total Drama. My name is Richard Baltly, and I will be the host for the foreseeable future, after Chris was arrested for being a jerk. Now, this will be a Horror based season, with spooks and scares coming around every corner, and the campers that will compete on this show will have to survive various challenges that will test there will and might. Now, we have increased the campers to twenty, which means there will be a lot more drama that will ensue. And right on cue, here comes the campers."

A large yellow bus came out right around where Richard was standing, which was right in front of the town hall. Richard was now shaking, as he saw people inside the bus. He didn't see anyone talking with each other, maybe being too nervous to interact with one another. That was good, since nobody would have that great of an advantage to start out with. He looked behind him, and saw a brown platform that was up. This was where he was going to put the campers for the time being, since he wanted to wait to reveal…what he was going to reveal.

The first camper exited the bus, and it was a young guy who had short shaggy blonde hair with pink hair tips. He also has blue colored eyes. The guy is of normal height, and he has a blue t-shirt with a pink polo shirt over it. He is also wearing black jeans and pink sneakers.

"Hubbie, good to meet you." Richard stated.

Richard took his hand out, and Hubbie took out his hand as well and shook it.

"Wow, so this is the place. Kind of disappointed we aren't on an island, but the space around here should help me get a lot of workouts."

"Don't worry; you'll have a lot of time to exercise. Now, why don't you stand on this platform and wait for the others to introduce themselves."

Hubbie shook his head, and went towards the end of the platform. He didn't really mind it too much, since he knew it would be filling up soon with people who he didn't know at all.

The next person to come out was a girl who was a young adult, and had shoulder length black hair with green colored eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket, with a shirt that had Japanese symbols on it, with blue jeans and white sneakers. She seemed to have some black eyeliner as well, with various buttons from various anime.

"Robin, I can see you are decked with your favorite shows. Good to have you here." Richard stated.

"HOLY SHIT! I can't believe I'm actually here. I always wanted to be on this show, even though it's not animated at all. Oh, I wish this show was animated, then it would make this a hundred times better. I sure hope we don't sleep in those nasty cabins at all, that would just be really wrong and such and-."

"Robin, thanks for the hype. But, we need to move on. Please, why don't you stand by Hubbie here."

Robin moved quickly to where Hubbie was, and she immediately began talking to him.

"Hey, my name Robin, it's nice to meet you Hubbie. Did you see the new anime that just came out, I liked the part where the fire guys beat up on the fire monsters and how everything was like KABLOW and KABOOM and-"

Hubbie just tried to look forward. If this was going to be how the others were going to be like, he would have a really long season ahead of him.

The next camper came out of the bus, was another guy, who was short in stature, with black hair, which covers his eyes constantly. He has blue almond shaped eyes. He also wears a blue t-shirt over a black over shirt, and he also has a pair of blue skinny jeans with white tennis shoes. He also appeared to be wearing a silver chain around his neck.

"Aiden, how's it going?" Richard asked.

Aiden shrugged. "Eh, nothing too much. I just hope I can make it far enough to be significant. Or whatever."

"O…K. Why don't you just go to the platform with the other two."

Aiden just went to the group, and went to the left of where Hubbie was, causing Hubbie and Robin to move to the right, making Aiden at the end of the platform.

"Is it just me or doe this host seems to…friendly?" Aiden asked Hubbie.

"Don't judge him yet. We still have an entire season to go through, so we'll see his true colors eventually. Once this girl stops talking about anime." Hubbie stated.

Both of them chuckled a bit. The first signs of friendship among the campers so far.

The camper that came out next made Robin do a double take. The camper was a girl that had long black hair that covered the left side of her eye. When she did move her hair, it appeared that both eyes were different colors, with the right eye being blue, and her left eye being silver. She was wearing black boots with black leggings with a red miniskirt with a red and black checkered pattern on it, and a long black sleeved t-shirt.

"Lizzie, wait, crap, I mean Liz, nice to meet you." Richard said, nervous about how she would react.

Liz just shook her head. "Um, it's okay. Not really that big of a deal."

"Okay, why don't you stand on the platform with the others."

Liz just went to the platform, and took a place next to Robin, who was already not in the mood to deal with the talkative lover of anime. She just wanted to be left alone.

Next up was another girl, who had long blonde hair that was wrapped in a ponytail and she had round blue eyes. She was wearing a black sweater, with pink shorts and purple sneakers. She also was wearing large amounts of makeup with her pink phone in her back pocket.

"Kelsey, how's it going? You excited to be here?" Richard asked.

"Well, I am certainly pleased that I'm on this show in the first place. I wanted to be on this show when I was younger, and I got that wish. But, my main purpose is to spread joy to the people around me, and I will do whatever it takes to make them happy." Kelsey said.

Hubbie, Liz, and Aiden were all really uncomfortable with how she worded that, but Robin was just happy to have a person who was all about spreading love and positive energy. So, Kelsey went between Hubbie and Robin, and Robin went to talk to her.

"Hi, my name's Robin, it's nice to meet you." Robin stated.

"Well, it's good to meet you Robin. By this means, we are now friends. I hope we will get to know each other better over the course of this show." Kelsey stated.

Robin smiled, happy to have someone to talk to.

The next to come out of the bus was a young guy, who had medium brown hair that has some bangs that cover the top of his eyebrow, and he had dark brown colored eyes, making his eyes almost completely black. He was wearing green camo shorts and a red t-shirt with his favorite basketball team, the Magic. He also appeared to have a camcorder that he has in buckled to his waist, with extra batteries in his pocket.

"Adrian, nice to meet you. Have anything you want to say?" Richard asked.

Adrian shook his head no, not really wanting to say anything at the moment.

"Okay then, why don't you go stand with the others."

Adrian shook his head, and went to the others. He at first didn't know where to stand, but then he decided to go in between Liz and Robin, since he noticed Liz was uncomfortable around Robin. Liz was surprised that Adrian would get between her. But, she thought she could actually get close to someone, and that she could be helped by him.

The next camper was a girl, who had long straight black hair, and has dark blue eyes. She has on a dark blue t-shirt, with black leggings, and she sports black colored shoes on her feet, with black leather fingerless gloves.

"Kris, welcome to the show." Richard said.

Kris looks at Richard with no emotion at all. "Okay."

"Um… why…don't you go stand with the others."

"Okay"

Kris slowly made her way toward the other campers, and she stood right on the end to the side of Liz. Liz didn't know what to think of her, since she wasn't giving out any emotional output at all. Nobody else was really thinking about really striking up a conversation with her at the moment.

The next camper to walk out of the bus was a young teenager, with short black hair and round brown eyes. He was wearing a bright red t-shirt, in which the front of it showcased abstract art. He also had on blue jeans and some black sneakers.

"Sean, good to see you here." Richard said.

"Yo, good to see ya, whoever you are. Hey, what do you get when you when you mix a chainsaw and a lead pipe?" Sean asked.

Richard didn't even know how he could come up with that so quickly, but he followed to where he was heading. "I don't know, what do you get?"

"A saw lead picture." Sean stated, laughing his ass off.

Robin was laughing her butt off, and Kelsey was snickering, but nobody else was really laughing that much.

"Really, saw lead?" Aiden said.

"Dude, just try to ignore him." Hubbie said to him.

"I know, but we already have a anime fanatic, a girl who wants to spread all sorts of positivity, and a guy who makes awful jokes. I just hope this doesn't get any worse." Aiden said.

Sean went to where Kelsey and Robin were, and went in between them.

The next person to come out was another guy, who was a above average person in height, who had thick black hair and has dark brown narrow eyes. He was wearing black cargo pants with a pair of vans. He also had a baggy t-shirt on. But, what struck most campers was his chiseled feature of the jaw, and has a sort of peachy sort of skin tone. He looked to be very spaced out at the moment.

"Sebastian, are you doing okay?" Richard asked.

"What?" Sebastian looked to who was talking to him, and saw the host and the other campers looking at him.

"You good?" Richard asked again.

"Yeah, I'm okay. So, is this it?"

"Well, no but-"

"Okay then."

After Sebastian cut Richard off, he headed to the platform, and stood next to where the open area of Kris was. He looked to her, seeing that she wasn't giving off anything.

"This place blows am I right?" Sebastian said.

"Whatever." Kris said, but Sebastian could have sworn he saw a twitch in her lip at one moment.

The camper who came out next got a really dark vide, as it was a girl that had pale skin, a slim body, with some muscles and a medium sized chest. She had long jet black hair that was turned into a ponytail, and she had big round purple eyes. What really creeps out the campers was the vibe she was giving off, as she seemed to be in a pretty bad mood. Not noticing this, Richard continued on anyway.

"JoJo, it's nice to finally-"

"Don't talk to me." JoJo stated firmly.

Richard was taken aback by her harsh words, and she didn't say anything else after that. She placed herself between Sebastian and Kris. Sebastian was really adamant about not wanting to interact with her, but Kris was pretty interested with her, since she was wondering why she was acting the way she was. This also didn't go unnoticed by Adrian as well, thinking that she was actually hiding something.

At the halfway mark, the ear piece went off again.

"Rich, it's me Uri. Were almost done with the challenge, so keep it up. Just try to take as long as possible so we can finish up okay?"

"Got it." Richard stated.

"Got what?" Aiden asked.

Richard turned around, and saw the other campers looking at him funny.

"We got it down to the halfway mark, so we only have ten more to introduce, and then this will all be over." Richard said.

As he was speaking, the next camper exited the bus. It was a male, with long brown hair and blue colored eyes. He likes to wear a white t-shirt that has a picture of a orange clad hero, holding a blue colored ball. He was also wearing black sweatpants, with white shoes that had blue stripes across.

"Carson, nice of you to join us. You are…camper number eleven." Richard said.

"Um, that's okay. I'm just pretty glad to be here." Carson said softly.

He took a place between Sean and Robin, which forced Sebastian to move to the top of the platform. Not wanting to be alone, Kris followed suit, which made Adrian follow her as well. Liz, after a bit of hesitation, followed suit, standing between Aiden and Kris. After the shake up, Sebastian was on the right edge of the top platform, Kris was next to him, Liz was next to Kris and Adrian was next to Liz. There were four campers on the top part, and seven on the bottom part.

Robin, excited to see another anime fan, decided to strike up a conversation with Carson.

"Wow, you have Goku on your shirt; you must be a fan of dragon ball I assume?" Robin asked.

Carson smiled quite a bit, seeing someone else who actually liked anime.

"Yeah, I like the show quite a bit. But, I prefer Dragon Ball Super more honestly; I just really love the cast a bit more there." Carson said.

"Oh, well I disagree." Robin said.

While both of them began to argue about how either the original or super was better, the next camper came off the bus. It was teenage male, with black hair, and round dark brown eyes. He was wearing a green hoddie with the word 'skepticism' on the back of it, and it was written in back. He was also wearing black pants and black boots that almost came off as boots. He also has a small hairclip that were shaped like wings on the side of his head. He took something out of his pocket, which turned out to be a caramel, and started to unwrap it.

"Ringo, it's nice to meet you. Don't I know you from somewhere?" Richard asked.

"I don't think so. I think you must be thinking of someone else." Ringo said.

"Oh, never mind then."

Ringo went towards the other, and he went to the place where Kris and Sebastian were at, and was about to get in between then, before Sebastian moved over, so Ringo was stuck on the right edge of the top platform. Ringo sighed, lamenting the time that he was going to have. You see, he didn't really get noticed that often, and he was surprised when the host actually talked to him a bit. So, I guess it was a start for him.

The next camper to come out of the bus was a young female teenager. She had dark brown hair which is put into a half ponytail that goes down to the middle of her back. She has round hazel eyes, and she had olive skin with a couple of freckles near her nose. She appeared to be wearing a yellow jacket, with a blue tank top under it. She also had pink lip gloss with heart shaped earrings.

"Colleen, welcome to the show. Excited to be here?" Richard asked.

"Totally, I'm super excited to be on this show. But, thou art trying to trick me are you?"

"No, of course not madam, I would be in no one responsible for trying to deceive you in the first place. Now madam, if you would kindly make your way to the cathedral, we will be getting started in a few minutes." Richard said.

Colleen laughed at that, really excited that the host played along. She decided to go to where Adrian was standing, and she stood next to him.

"Thou don't think we will be here long?" Colleen asked.

Adrian shook his head no.

"Thou don't wish to speak at thy moment?" Colleen asked.

Adrian shook his head in a yes manner.

"Well, I will be delighted to join you in this quest to stop the evil beings that roam this realm." Colleen stated.

Adrian didn't say anything, but was happy that not everyone was silent, talkative, rude, or weird. He actually liked her taste in wording quite a bit, since some of the words contained old English language.

The next camper to exit the bus was a guy, but this guy looked like he couldn't stop moving. The guy had dark brown hair, with narrow blue eyes. He was wearing a red unzipped track suit with white stripes, which was over a dark grey t-shirt. He also had on light grey jogging pants with black stripes, which came with red running shoes. Everyone looked at him, and what he screamed out most was a jock. But, when he spoke, it surprised some people.

"Hi, name's Francis. Am I at the right place?"

"Don't worry, you're on Total Drama, so you should be ready to go."

"Nice. I just hope I last long." Francis said.

He jogged over to where Kelsey and Hubbie were at, and decided to stand between them. Hubbie actually liked the guy, because he was an energetic and active guy like him. Kelsey really liked him because he looked really good and he also was a really nice and talkative guy. Both wanted to get closer to him.

Another camper came off the bus, and it was another guy. He had short black curly hair, which reached to his neck giving him a sort of a Mohawk. He also had cloudy grey eyes, which had a lazy sort of look to it. He was wearing black military pants, with a light grey hoodie, which included a fishing vest, black sneakers, and a black bucket hat. Everyone was wondering how he wasn't dying with the choice of clothing he was wearing.

"You must be Draken I presume?" Richard said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. I just hope I can last long." Draken said.

"Hey, don't get yourself down to hard, you only just started. Keep your head up." Richard said.

Draken actually liked that he was supportive. He went to where the others were, and he decided to take his place on the top platform, where Ringo was, and decided to situate himself at the end of the platform. He turned to him, and realized that he was a person he could use to help him get farther into the game, since nobody seemed to be paying any mind to him.

"Are you doing alright, you seem a little down." Draken asked.

Ringo, who was surprised someone was actually having a conversation with him, started talking as well.

"I'm okay. I'm just surprised someone was even talking to me in the first place. I thought it would be a lot harder to get closer to other people."

"Don't worry. I think if you stick with me, you'll be fine."

Ringo was glad that Draken was on his side, and knowing he could trust him. Draken was glad that he had an ally already.

Another camper exited the bus, and it was a teenage girl. She had unkempt dark brown hair, with a cowlick on top of her head, and she also had almond shape green eyes. She was wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress, with a white collar and red tie. She wears a belt around her skirt; she also is wearing black leggings with black shoes. What was the most strangest about her was that she had a plastic sword that was on her side, and she had red gauntlets on her hands, and black gloves.

"Um…hi. So, that's an interesting outfit you have on Maya." Richard stated.

"Well, I actually like it a lot. I feel really comfortable when I'm wearing clothes that are from popular culture. It makes me feel more comfortable."

"Alright then. Why don't you stand with the others?"

Maya shook her head, and went to where Kelsey and Francis were, and got between then. This caused Aiden and Hubbie to move up to the top platform, now next to Colleen.

"Ooh, are you that girl Akame from Akame Ga Kill? I love that show." Robin said right across from her.

"Yeah, I actually like to cosplay quite a bit. I hope you liked the costume, it took me a while to make." Maya said.

Kelsey was glad that Maya and Robin were getting along, and that Carson seemed to be getting closer as well. This would be good.

The next camper to come off the bus was another girl, although a little younger than the last one. She had long blonde hair that was messy in some parts, but had some soft spikes that were stylish. She also had soft burgundy eyes, which had soft lashes. She had on a green dress with green slip on shoes, and she also has on a gold charm shaped like a feather on her ear.

"Hello there Lucille, it's nice to see you today." Richard said.

"Oh, it's nothing too much. I'm just really excited to be on this show. I mean, it took so long to get here, but now I get the chance to be on national television. SO COOL!" Lucille said.

"Well, glad to have you on board."

Lucille went over to the other campers, and got between Sean and Kelsey. Kelsey liked her, but she was focused on trying to get closer to Francis. So, Lucille turned her attention to Sean.

"I actually know someone who competed on this show before."

Sean, surprised, said "Yeah, I knew a guy who went on the show to."

"Holy crap, that's so cool. Well, for me, I actually knew Fredrick, and watched him compete. He got screwed over by that jerk James. Anyway, who did you know?" Lucille asked.

Sean gulped a little bit. "You know, I actually um…knew James before he went on the show."

"What? How were you friends with him?" Lucille asked.

"Well, we actually played a lot of video games with each other, but he really wasn't as into it as I was. He told me he was competing on the revamped Total Drama, which was about seven years in the making or something like that. Anyway, I was surprised that he got in. But, I kind of expected him to turn bad at first, since I think the plan that he had would get in his head. But, he redeemed himself, and he helped save everyone in the end." Sean said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucille said.

"Wait, he didn't tell you about how he found a secret passage from earlier, and then told the winner how to stop the chaos from happening." Sean said. "But, I feel like that's more of a sam pull size."

Lucille started laughing, as she got the pun that he had just said. Nobody else was laughing, but at least those two had each other, for whatever reason.

The next camper to come out of the bus was the final male camper, and he had shoulder length wavy black hair, with a stubble beard. He has almond shaped eyes that are in an azure color. He is wearing a black unzipped cotton jacket, with a white t-shirt, a navy blue scarf, with denim jeans with a black belt and black leather shoes. In addition, he is also wearing a red colored bandana.

"Good evening Galdious, it's good to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you today. If you wouldn't mind, would you call me Allen? I think it would be a more appropriate name. I see we have almost all the gentlemen and ladies here. I must say, some of them are quite charming if I do say so myself." Allen said.

Some of the girls blushed at the statement, while a couple of guys were doing so as well. Adrian, in the meantime, didn't really trust him at the moment. He wanted to wait for him to show his true colors before he could place an opinion on him. Kris didn't really care that much, since she didn't really like the people who flirt all the time. She didn't really like when Allen came in between her and Liz. What made it even worse was when Liz was actually…giddy? Oh god, how could she be into this jerk? She really hoped that she wouldn't constantly have to deal with this bullshit. But, she would figure it out somehow.

The second to last camper came off the bus, and it was a teenage girl, who had hot pink hair, with round blue eyes. She had on a black t-shirt with a red X on it, with black hip huggers and black boots. Also, she had red fingerless gloves with spikes on the outside of them.

"Roxie, good to see you today." Richard said.

"Yeah, who wants to rock out tonight? I'm stoked to be here, but I just hope I don't get to fucked up while I'm here." Roxie said.

"Oaky, calm down a little bit. Why don't you stand with the others?" Richard said.

She went to the edge of the right platform, to where JoJo was, and she felt uncomfortable immediately.

"What do you want?" JoJo asked coldly.

"Chill, I'm just here to hang out. Not trying to start a war or anything like that." Roxie said.

JoJo breathed a little bit after that, thankful that she wasn't pushing away from her.

Finally, the last camper came off the bus, and it was a girl, the youngest out of all of them. She had shoulder length black hair, and her blue almond shaped eyes shone in the moonlight. She had on a long burgundy dress with white laces at the collar and sleeve. She also had black leggings and burgundy flats. She was also wearing a burgundy colored sunhat. She also seemed to be holding a glass ball in her hands, which put campers at a little bit uneasy.

"Allison, welcome to the show." Richard stated.

"Hi." Allison whispered softly.

"How does it feel to be the youngest one here?" Richard asked.

"It's okay." Allison whispered again.

"Why don't you stand over there with everyone else?" Richard said.

Allison did as she was told, and she got on the top platform, and she got in between Adrian and Liz, who was still blushing at Allen. She didn't really care to much, since she was trying to focus on looking at her crystal ball.

"Can you read it?" Adrian asked.

Allison jumped a bit, and turned surprised to see Adrian talking.

"I can only read it every hour, and I can only read it for about five minutes." Allison said.

"Interesting." Adrian said.

Richard was focused on trying to calm himself down. Then, the ear piece went off again, with Uri's voice back in it.

"Richard, change of plans. You're going to have to do a challenge before, because we still haven't finished yet." Uri said

"You've got to be joking right? How am I supposed to come with a challenge on the spot?" Richard asked.

"Well, you're the challenge guy, you figure it out." Uri said.

Richard was now grumbling that he had to create a challenge right now, when there are twenty campers who are wondering how they are going to start off. Then, something clicked in his head.

"Uri, can you create a white board and markers? I have an idea." Richard said.

"On it." Uri said.

Richard then smiled a bit, as he went to where the campers were at, and began talking.

"Alright campers, before we do anything else, do you guys know why you're here?" Richard asked

"For the money of course." Francis said. "That's one of the main reasons."

"Yes, you are all here to get a chance to win two million dollars." Everyone was moving around or excited, or not really reacting at all. "But, we have to start off somewhere. So, we are going to start off with the first challenge right now."

"Wait, what do you mean right now?" Ringo asked.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me? A challenge right off the bat?" Roxie screamed

"Sweet, I get to show who I am." Hubbie said.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't be moving from where you are. All you guys need are a whiteboard and a marker." Richard said.

"But we don't have markers. There just to egg spensive." Sean said.

Lucille was laughing, while the others were groaning.

Adrian was focused on just trying to pay attention to what he meant, when he felt something in his hands. He looked down to them, and saw a whiteboard in his right hand and a marker in his left hand. Adrian was confused, as he didn't remember holding either of these in his hand before. Everyone else had also realized this, as most were confused where these came from.

"Hold up? Why thou have these in thy hand? I don't recall such things in my hands." Colleen stated.

"Where the hell did these come from?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't worry, I will explain it soon. I'm not going to explain how you got these in your hands, but I will explain what the challenge is. The first challenge is called 'Trivia Rush'. This is to test your knowledge on various different aspects of movies to see what you know. There will be five questions, and all you have to do is get the questions right. I will give you a question, and you use the marker there on the whiteboard to write down your answer. If you get it right, you move on to the next question. If you're wrong though, you're out of the challenge. The last two campers left will get a reward. But, if there's more than two people left in the challenge, then we will go to a tiebreaker. The first two to answer the question correctly will get the prize. Now, does everyone understand how this works?" Richard asked.

Everyone nodded their heads, with Francis really not liking it since it was a mental challenge instead of a physical challenge. He just hoped he did okay.

"Alright, everyone get your whiteboards ready. I will give you about one minute to put your answer down, and the answer you have on the board will be the one you get. Now, here is your first question. Which movie does the quote 'Here's Johnny' come from?" Richard asked.

Fifteen of the twenty campers immediately knew what the answer was, and started scribbling on their boards. Francis, Hubbie, Sean, Lucille, and Roxie took some more time, but Roxie, Lucille and Francis started to write something down as well. Thirty seconds remained, and Hubbie and Sean were still trying to figure out what the question was, but at the same time the answer clicked in their head, and they wrote the answer down. Once the markers stopped, Richard asked them to show there answer. Everyone held up their boards, and all of them had the movie The Shinning on them.

"Well, you all are right. The Shinning is where that quote came from. Just wanted to give you an easy one to see where you were off. Now, the next question might be more difficult. In the TV series Stranger Things, what was the monster in season two called?"

That tripped up a few people, but Adrian, Colleen, Kris, Kelsey, Liz, Allen, Aiden, and JoJo knew the answer right away. At the thirty second mark, Roxie, Maya, Sebastian, and Draken followed suit. Ringo was having trouble trying to figure out the answer, but Draken whispered in his ear the answer. Ringo didn't know whether to believe him or not, but he wrote down the answer anyways. After the time was out, all the answers had been given. Most of the boards contained The Mind Flayer, but Hubbie, Francis, and Sean had put down The Demagorgan, while Robin put down Saitama.

"Sean, Hubbie, Francis, Robin, unfortunately you didn't get the right answer. You will have to sit down on the platform, and wait for the others to finish up. As for the rest of you, you're still in the challenge, so you were right to guess The Mind Flayer. Now, we will get to the next question."

All four were disappointed, and all sat down on the platform.

"Okay, next up. There was a movie called Final Destination. There were seven people who got off a plane before they crashed. After that, they thought they were lucky to be alive. Sadly, one by one, all of them died. Now, here is the thing I want you to do. I want you to order these seven people in the order they died. You have to give their first name in order to get the question right."

Carson thought that the questions went from pretty easy to extremely hard really quickly. How the hell was he supposed to know the names of the people who died? He just hoped he could figure out the answer. Adrian, Colleen, and Allison didn't have any trouble, and Kelsey and Lucille followed suit fairly quickly. Ringo was again having trouble, and he turned to Draken for help, but he also appeared to be having difficulty trying to solve the question as well. Ringo just started writing stuff down to see where he could go from here. Liz didn't even want to try, as she noticed Allen was starting to write something down. She really didn't know why she couldn't resist that look in his eyes. Before she knew it, Richard called out time, and Liz realized that she hadn't written down anything. She was shocked that she got so distracted.

"Alright, let me see your answers." Richard said.

The remaining campers showed the answers. Allen, Lucille, Adrian, Aiden, Colleen, Allison, Ringo, and Kelsey all had the same answer, while Roxie, Carson, JoJo, Draken, Maya, Sebastian, Kris, and Liz had answers that were jumbled around.

"Roxie, Carson, Draken, JoJo, Sebastian, Kris, Liz, Maya, you guys got the answer wrong, and will not be moving on to the next question. Congrats to everyone else though, you got the order right. It was Tod, Terry, Valerie, Billy, Carter, Alex, and Clear. Now, on to the next question."

The eight that got it wrong were disappointed, but they sat down on the platform. Ringo was shocked that he had actually got the answer right, but he didn't think he could go any farther.

"Now, here is a hard question. What was the third movie called in the Evil Dead movie series?"

Lucille, Colleen, Aiden and Allen, all thought they knew the answer, so they began writing down almost immediately. But, the other four took their time. Adrian remembered that the third movie was called something else, and he wasn't going to get tricked by this. Allison knew this wasn't the right answer, as she had seen all three movies earlier. Ringo was again trying to guess, but he thought he had an answer. Kelsey knew that the answer, and didn't bother doing too much. The time was up, and seven were confidant in their answers, while Ringo was skeptical of his.

"Alright, time for you to show your answers." Richard said.

All eight showed their boards, with Ringo, Kelsey, Allison, and Adrian all having the same answer, and Lucille Colleen, Aiden, and Allen all have their own answers being the same.

"Ringo, Allison, Adrian, Kelsey…you all got it right and are moving on to the final question!" Richard stated.

Colleen, Aiden, and Lucille were surprised, but Allen was confused.

"I believe there must be some mistake. I put down Evil Dead 3, and that is clearly the right answer."

"But that's not accurate." Kelsey said.

"Well I think I have the right answer and the host made a mistake." Allen said.

Adrian didn't like the way he was acting, and he was already showing his true colors early, but not enough to illicit him some enemies.

"Allen, sadly, Evil Dead 3 was not called that. The third movie in the Evil Dead series was called Army of Darkness. So, Allen, Aiden, Lucille, and Colleen, you are out."

"Blast this cursed challenge. If only I had been more precautious then I would have gotten it." Colleen said.

All four sat down, but Allen was not happy about it. He didn't believe the host, and he didn't like the host telling him what was right and wrong.

Ringo was just really happy to be here, just really guessing most of these answers. Allison was just yawning, knowing most of these answers. Adrian was calm, knowing that the hardest question was coming. Kelsey was happy that she was here, and that everyone would look at her like she was a smart and happy person.

"Now, here is the last question. You're going to have to think this one through a bit, so I'll give you an extra minute to think about it. Remember, the two who get it right wins the challenge and get a special prize. Now, the final question. There were three prominent slashers that really captivated the audience, which was the Friday the Thirteenth, Halloween, and A Nightmare on Elm Street. Now, if you combine all the movies that came out, how many movies would the total be?"

That tripped up almost everybody, and all four were having trouble trying to figure out the question. Allison, who usually knew this stuff, didn't know how to answer this type of question. Adrian was using his brain cells to try and figure out how many were there. Kelsey was confident that she could figure this out. Ringo at the moment was trying to think of a good enough answer, trying to get something, anything to happen. All four eventually wrote down there answers, and all four were different.

"Things just got interesting. Since only one of you is right, the person who is closest to the correct answer will be the other winner of this challenge. Now, let's see who's right."

Everyone was pretty nervous. Nobody knew if they had the right answer or wrong answer.

"Now, the total number of movies is…31."

Adrian was pleased with himself, having guessed thirty one exactly on the dot. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he was glad that he got it. Kelsey looked at her board as she had put twenty six. Not a bad number and it sure was close enough to get her the victory. Allison looked at her board, and she saw the number twenty. She was disappointed that she couldn't have gotten closer. Ringo looked at his board, and was shocked to see that he had guessed thirty. He was the closest so that means he got second.

"Congrats Adrian and Ringo, you have won the challenge." Richard stated.

Ringo smiled, but Adrian kept a straight face.

"So, what's the prize?" Ringo asked.

"Well, you two get…to be the team captains." Richard said.

Adrian didn't really say anything, as he knew this was where it was going. Why do a challenge in the first place when you don't even have the teams ready to go. Ringo didn't get the memo, and was surprised that he didn't see this coming.

"So wait, me and Adrian have to pick our teammates?" Ringo asked.

"That is correct. Now, why don't you two stand over here next to me, and you will have to pick immediately. Since Adrian got it right on the dot, he will be picking first."

Adrian and Ringo went off the platform, while the other campers who were sitting sat up, waiting to see what their decisions were going to be. Adrian went to the right of Richard, and Ringo went to the left. Adrian knew who he wanted to have on his team first.

"Alright, if I had to choose, I guess I would want Colleen on my team."

Colleen was happy and flattered that Adrian had picked her first. She came up to him and gave him a hug, which caused Allison to react a little bit. Ringo went next, and he looked to the crowd. There were a lot of options, but he knew who he wanted to pick.

"I think I would like to have Draken on my team."

Draken smiled, pleased that he was picked first. He didn't realize that he had had someone who was smart, and was glad to have him on his side. Adrian was set to pick again, and he looked and knew who he wanted again.

"Allison, why don't you come on my team?"

Allison was happy that she had gotten picked, and she went to Adrian and gave him a hug, which set off Colleen for a bit. Ringo was the next to choose, but he felt like he wanted to pick this person based on how they did.

"I think I'll go with Kelsey."

Kelsey was really pleased with the choice that Ringo made. She didn't realize Ringo was that strategic, and that she would help him make it far in this game. Adrian was up next again, and he had people that were smart, but he needed more people that would do well physically.

"Hubbie"

Hubbie was surprised that he got pick so early, but he was happy to have been picked in the first place. Ringo came up again, and quickly chose the next camper.

"Lucille"

Lucille was really happy that she had gotten picked, and ran up to him and hi-fived him. After that, the process proceeded. Adrian's choice's also included Aiden, Francis, Roxie and Maya and Ringo's choice's included Allen, Kris, Sebastian and JoJo. Now, only Carson, Robin, Sean and Liz remained. All four of them didn't realize that they were the weakest right now, but they sure showed it. Adrian was set to pick again. This was a challenge, as he didn't really think most of these guys knew what they were getting into. But, he believed one of these guys could handle it better than most.

"Carson, why don't you be on my team?"

Carson was relieved that he was finally picked, and he ran over to Adrian's team. Ringo took a little more time to choose, but he knew who he wanted to go for.

"I guess I pick Liz."

Liz was happy that she got pick, not because that she was one of the last picked. But that she was on the same team as Allen. She knew he was the guy of her dreams. Now, Robin and Sean were the last two remaining. Both of them were not laughing, as they were really worried about getting picked last. Neither of them wanted to go last, but it seems they didn't have a choice. Adrian was thinking long and hard about this. Both of them were equally annoying in their own right, but he knew that one of them could be useful later on.

"Robin."

Robin was sad, but she went to Adrian's team, while Sean sulked to Ringo's team. Richard was pleased by both teams, and he went behind the platform. He grabbed the two separate banners, and came out and threw one to Adrian and one to Ringo. Adrian looked at his, and it was a dark green color, with some white ghost in the center of a circle.

"Adrian, your team is called The Ghastly Ghouls." Richard said.

"Wow, really original." Francis said.

"Hey, I'm doing my best." Richard said.

He looked at the team that Adrian had assembled, and he thought that it was well rounded, with both people that were smart and strong. He looked to Ringo, who was staring at his banner. His was dark purple, with a dark figure in the center of a circle, and he appeared to have devil horns.

"Ringo, your team is called The Devious Demons."

"Oo, I like the ring to it." Kelsey said.

Richard looked at this team. He didn't like how it was built, as most of the members there were looking at each other with animosity. That immediately spelled disaster. Richard didn't know how this team was going to come together. The ear piece that he had went off again, with Uri's voice coming in.

"Nice job Rich. We have the mansion ready to go. You can bring the teams now. Also, if they scream at any point during the trip, don't react."

Richard was confused, but he didn't really pay attention to it too much, and focused back on the campers at hand.

"Alright, now that we have the teams, we can finally get to the true first challenge. But first, we have to take a road trip. So, that means everyone back on the bus. Sitting with your team or not is optional."

Nobody really reacted to that, as everyone else didn't really do much else, and just try and talk to one another to get more info on each other. Richard got on the bus, and sat near the front, while every one of the campers mostly sat near the back. There were two distinct areas, one's with the Ghouls, and one's with the Demons. Well, except for Carson and Robin, who were sitting with each other, and were talking up a storm. Richard was surprised when he noticed that the bus wasn't moving, and the driver wasn't doing anything.

"Hey, excuse me, but we have to go to the mansion if you don't-"

But once he touched the bus driver's shoulder, he collapse, in a puff of smoke. Richard was shocked to what happened to the driver, but he understood what was happening once the bus started to move on its own.

"HOLY SHIT!" Roxie screamed out, as everyone was mostly panicking as to whether or not they were going to crash.

**I…did not expect this chapter to be so long. I probably overkill it a bit. Well, I hope the questions were interesting enough, and I hope that I made a good chapter. Now, we see the bus with no driver starting its path to the mansion, which the campers will soon find out, is not a normal mansion by any means. Now, since there are more campers that means more chapters, which equals pain from the killer bagels (AHHHH). I hope to see you soon.**


	10. Ghostly Encounters

**Welcome back, another chapter to ease your worries. Now, we get to the first actual challenge, with the first camper leaving the show.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Enjoy.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 2: Ghostly Encounters

The camper on were still really scared about there being no driver on the bus, but calmed down a bit when they realized that the bus was doing okay, and the bus was driving towards their destination. Hubbie was just trying to focus on what the next challenge was going to be. He needed to be prepared in order to get some things down.

"Your names Hubbie right?"

Hubbie turned to who was asking him, and he saw Francis in the seat across from him. Hubbie actually wanted to talk to this guy, as he seemed to be physically gifted, and that he would help the team more on in the future.

"Yeah, that's me." Hubbie said back to Francis.

"You look like the strong type. I think you and Aiden on the same team really helps our chances. I don't know about anyone else on this team, but I think the guys will really hold their own."

"Yeah, but you got to give credit to Adrian. He did really well on the last challenge, and with him, Allison and Colleen, we have a really strong team here."

"Nah, I think it's more of like the three guys. Everyone else here is mostly chums. We need to do all the heavy lifting."

Hubbie thought that was really weird with what he was saying. But, he knew that he needed to help his teammates out when it came to the more physical challenges.

Lucille and Sean were laughing it up, as both of them were laughing at another one of Sean's jokes. Carson, Robin and Maya were discussing various types of anime, and which characters were the best. Liz was praising and ogling Allen, who was more focused on looking at Kelsey. Kelsey was staring at Francis, understanding more and more about him the more they talked. And stuck in the middle of it all were Kris and JoJo, who were sitting right next to each other and lamenting with the two talking to each other. But, they knew they needed to interact with one another, or else they would be outcasts and easy targets.

"This is going to be a long season isn't it?" Kris said.

"Yeah, this is not going to go well." JoJo stated.

Both were silent for a little bit longer.

"We have to stick together don't we?" Kris asked.

"Seems like it."

"Well, it could be worse. We could be all by our lonesome selves."

Both of them laughed slightly, starting to get comfortable with one another. Ringo and Draken were talking to one another, with Kelsey watching closely in the background.

"Okay, do you have anything you want to do?" Ringo asked.

"Don't look at me; you're the team captain here." Draken said.

"I know. It's just; this is my first time leading something. I just hope I do well enough to get far."

Kelsey, seeing this as an opportunity, went into the conversation.

"Ringo, there's nothing to be worried about. You did really well in the challenge. You should really have more confidence in yourself." Kelsey said.

Ringo rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, thanks Kelsey. I really appreciate it." Ringo said.

Kelsey smiled, understanding that flattery would be good for anyone. Draken didn't really prefer that, as he wanted to have control over Ringo, but it seemed that he would have to compete either way. Adrian was trying to think about how the next challenge was going to go. He was also talking to both Colleen and Allison as well to discuss this.

"What does thou think thy host will pull on us next?" Colleen asked.

"At the moment, I'm not sure. It's hard to tell at the moment." Adrian said.

Allison was trying to talk as well, until she felt her crystal ball showing her something. She looked into it. She heard someone talking, and mention about ghost. She also heard some screams as well.

"Allison, are you alright?" Adrian asked.

Allison looked toward Colleen and Adrian, who were both looking at her.

"I think the challenge will have something to do with ghost. I think it was the host that was talking." Allison said

"Thou seem to have sorcery." Colleen stated.

"Alright guys, we are close to the mansion." Richard said.

Everyone on the bus got ready, and Richard saw the mansion gates. The gates then opened inward on their own, which was really nerve racking for everyone, since they didn't know how they opened on their own. After they went through the gates, the road started to get bumpy, and the bus began going up and down. Most of the campers were holding on to the sides of the seats so they wouldn't hit the ceiling. After a few minutes of nonstop bumpy road, they finally hit a soft patch, and when they did, they saw the mansion in plain sight. Most of the campers were creeped out by this, but Roxie thought it was awesome. The bus stopped, and all the campers and Richard got off the bus. Richard got in front of the mansion, while the campers got with their teams and stood in front of the bus facing Richard.

"Alright guys, here is the place where most of the challenges will be taking place. Now, I want to warn you guys that this house is very old, and there could be some things that will come from above. Just to warn you guys." Richard stated.

Nobody really liked the sound of it, as they didn't want to get hurt at all during their stay here. Richard took them inside, and the campers were even more freaked out with what was inside. They didn't really like the cobwebs, and there were places in the roof that had holes in it. Allison was getting a weird feeling, almost like she could feel something inside this house. Then, Richard got their attention.

"Okay, now that you are here, why don't we get you started on the challenge? Now, there seem to be something going on here. There actually used to be some history sounding this house. This was first created in 1756, with a man name William Blackthorn getting ownership of the house. He eventually got a wife, and had some kids as well. For the next two hundred years, the Blackthorn's have passed the house down to their children, and their children. Then, everything changed in 1972. Paul Blackthorn, who was the owner of this house with his wife Mary Blackthorn, and there kids. Paul was a business owner for selling antiques. One day, a woman walked in with some black colored orb and that she wanted him to open it. But, if he did, then a terrible curse would befall the house. Paul, not really believing that anything would happen, took the orb back to the house, and broke it open. What came out next was something sinister. A black sort of energy killed the entire family, and the house has been infected ever since. Now, the family is only there in sprit, and they can never escape the house. But, there is a way for you guys to win. You see, when the woman sold the obsidian, she gave Paul Three, the other two colored Purple and Green. Now, all you have to do is look through the house, and find the orb of your team color. Once you have it in your possession, you must return it here for your team in order to win. If that team wins, that means that you're safe from elimination. If you're on the losing team, then you'll have to come to the basement. Now, is everyone ready?"

Sean didn't like what he said.

"Wait, what do you mean by basement?"

"GO!" Richard yelled out.

Almost immediately, Adrian, Allison, and Colleen split into their own group, Sean, Carson, Robin, Maya, and Lucille went together, Francis, Aiden, and Hubbie went with each other, Roxie, JoJo, and Kris went with each other, Kelsey, Ringo, and Draken followed each other, and Allen, Liz, and Sebastian went with each other.

Allen, Liz, and Sebastian were busy searching the billiard room, with the pool table set up, and a table with cards faced up. For Sebastian, it seemed like he was doing all of the work since Liz was busy trying to get Allen to open up about himself.

"Allen, what do you do for a living?" Liz asked.

"Oh, I just usually try to get a workout in whenever I can, so I can keep looking good." Allen said.

"Oh that's so cool." Liz said.

Allen was smiling at Liz. Not because he was happy that she thought he was cool, but that she was so infatuated by him. Allen of course loved the way he was being treated, and as long as he kept pouring on about his life and such, that would keep her by his side.

"Dude, are you going to try and help at all?" Sebastian asked.

Allen looked at Sebastian, and he groaned. He didn't want to do this challenge, because he didn't want to get his body worked too much at the beginning.

"Well, I think you're doing a fine job as it is. Besides, I think doing a challenge this early to put my talents in this is not the right time. So, I think what your doing is admirably, but pointless."

Sebastian just rolled his eyes. He didn't know how Liz didn't catch what he said as rude, but he knew that trying to argue with him wasn't going to get them anywhere. So, he continued to look around until he saw a book that was lying under the pool table. He picked it up, and it was dusty, so he wiped it off the best he could. He noticed that the book titled 'memories'. He didn't know what it meant, but it interested him quite enough to make him look through it. He noticed that a picture was on the first page, and it was a family of four. He noticed that the person on the top left of it was Paul. He was wearing what appeared to be a pinstriped color suit, with a vest and brown dress shoes to go with it. He had long side burns, and a cane that was there for…whatever reason.

Next to him appeared to be his wife, Mary, who had on a purple colored dress with high heel shoes, and she had black curled hair that stretched to her shoulders. As for the other two, these must have been the children. One was a boy of about twenty years of age, with long black hair and green eyes. He appeared to be wearing a black colored suit, with black dress shoes. As for the other child, it was a young eighteen year old, as far as he could tell. She had on a red and white striped sweater, with blue jeans and some flat shoes. Her hair appeared to be brown and long, coming down to her back. What really confused Sebastian was that the two children's names were crossed out, so he didn't know who the two children were called. He would have to look into this later.

Meanwhile, with the group of five, Carson and Robin were discussing various topics about their favorite shows.

"No, I think Attack on Titan deserves more respect. I think that it really showcases strong female characters, and my goodness Levi is so hot." Robin said.

"Look, I think its fine and all, but Erin is not really that great of a character. All he talks about is how he's going to kill all the titans. I mean, come on, that's going to take forever." Carson said.

Maya, who had actually known about Attack on Titan, went into the kitchen to talk to them as well.

"Actually, I have a Misaka costume. I could show you guys it once the challenge is over." Maya said.

"Really? That would be so TOTALLY AMAZING!" Robin screamed out.

Sean and Lucille, who were looking through the storage area, heard the scream. They looked at each other, and then started to laugh their butts off.

"Man, they must be excited about something." Lucille said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. It's almost as it's there trying to get there screams out early." Sean stated.

Lucille was rolling around in laughter, until she noticed a document on the ground. She looked at it, and was enthralled by what she saw.

"Sean, check this out. I found this really cool document." Lucille stated.

Sean was still trying to calm his laughter, as he went over to look what the document read. It stated that Mr. Blackthorn was inclined to give the mansion that he had to someone else, as he was not supposed to have the mansion in the first place. The person writing the document stated that if he did not vacate the premise in about one month, then police officers would be forced to move him and his family out of the mansion. Lucille was saddened by how the family had died after they were asked by officials to leave the mansion. She held onto it for future reference, as Sean and Lucille continued to look around for anything.

Draken, Kelsey and Ringo were busy looking around the area outside of the rooms. Ringo was the one that actually found the door to the attic, and they went up there to look around. Right now, Draken was actually a little freaked out by the room. He saw various furniture that hadn't been moved forever, and that there were various dolls and teddy bears that seemed to be staring at him. Kelsey and Ringo were looking through the various boxes that had been put up there as well to see if they had found any obsidian orb.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't stay here. I got a bad feeling about this." Draken said.

"Draken, it's just an attic. There really isn't any sort of ghost here. They just don't exist." Ringo said.

Draken nodded his head. He sat down next to a large box and rested his body against it. He layed there for a minute, and he looked to where Kelsey and Ringo were looking through the boxes. He felt like he slipped away from Ringo, but he knew he could still get him. Suddenly, he thought he felt someone touch his hand, and he got up to quickly to see who it was. When he looked behind the box, there was nobody there. Draken didn't know if he had dreamed it or if it was something else.

Francis, Aiden, and Hubbie were looking around the room which seemed to be for a young teenaged male, and they were looking around the room to see if they had found anything important. They had searched the room, but they hadn't found anything. So, they were mostly discussing some other things.

"So, out of everyone here, who do you think is the weakest here?" Francis asked.

"How am I supposed to know? We haven't even done that many challenges yet, I have no idea how to gage anyone yet." Hubbie said.

"Actually, if I would have to say, there are a lot of weak people here. Sean, for the most part, seems only interested in making jokes than helping out the team. Robin and Carson seem also to be mostly talking about various things that they like. Right now, that's what I can tell who are not going to last very long." Aiden said.

"Good, so if we lose today, we all agree to vote out Sean." Francis said.

"Hold on, we still need to see how the challenge goes. Who knows what will happen from here to now." Hubbie said.

"Doesn't mean we can still speculate." Aiden said.

"Well, we still have-"Francis began.

But suddenly, the floor that was holding him suddenly fell, and he fell through the floor. Beneath, Allison, Adrian, and Colleen were in the dining hall, when Francis came through the ceiling and landed on the table. They turned to where Francis had just fallen. Francis then got up, with only a few bruises, and then jogged back to where the bedroom was.

"What the hell just happened?" Adrian asked.

"Thou dost not know. We had better keep looking, thy knows what comes next." Colleen stated.

Allison got a feeling in her ball again, and she looked through it. She saw the Green colored obsidian that she needed, and it appeared to be constricted, meaning that it was in some place with a lot of items surrounding it.

"It's seems to be piled on to items, so we need to find the orb that has a lot of stuff surrounding it."

"Okay, we better leave here then. We're not going to find anything here." Adrian said.

"Wait." Colleen said. "Why thou wait here for a bit. We can enjoy the comfort that is provided here for a bit."

Colleen grabbed Adrian's and pulled him to where the couch was. She began to discuss various things with Adrian. Not wanting to be left out, Allison joined the two on the couch as well.

With the final group, Roxie and JoJo were busy talking, and Kris was a little sad that they weren't talking to her. They were in the master bedroom at the moment, and they had already looked through the room, not finding anything.

"Hey JoJo, what's your favorite band?" Roxie asked.

"If I had to guess, it would probably be Black Sabbath. Those guys are great." JoJo said.

"That's the same fucking band I like. Holy shit its like were both rockers." Roxie said.

"Whatever, it's not like it matter anyways." JoJo said.

Kris, not liking the fact that she couldn't get into the conversation, left the room, and went to where there was a fine tuned door. It seemed to be much nicer than the others, but she didn't know if she could go in. So, she tried the doorknob, and was surprised when the door suddenly opened. Kris went inside, and saw a room full of various types of poster's that were full of various different colors, and a bed that was purple colored, and the room seemed to be clean and tidy. Kris actually went to the bed and felt the sheets. They were comfy, and it was soft. Kris was then stunned when a door closed behind her, and she saw a girl standing there. She was wearing a green and blue striped sweater, with blue jeans. She appeared to have green sneakers on as well. She had long brown hair, with blue colored eyes. She was looking at Kris with a little bit of confusion.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Kris. I'm sorry if I intruded." Kris said.

"Eh, I don't really care. It's not like anyone's going to come here anytime soon."

"Oh, okay. By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Talia. And how about you?"

"Kris, that's my name. I know, it sounds like a guys name."

"I don't care. I actually kind of think it sounds cool."

Kris turned a little red, but kept her cool.

"Hey, want to sit down for a bit? I'm a little tired." Talia said.

"Yeah, I'm in no rush."

Talia and Kris went to the bedside, and both sat next to each other.

"So, is this your place?" Kris asked.

"Basically, but it didn't use to be. It used to be owned by someone else but…they passed away. Now, I'm the only one here." Talia said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I actually felt alone most of my life. I was bullied a lot when I was younger, so I felt like that no one was there for me. Whenever I tried to get close to someone, it feels like they go to someone else, and that I would feel alone again. I just wish that people would actually come to like me for once." Kris said sadly.

Talia understood what she was going through. She didn't know what else to do except hug her from the side, to try and make her feel better. She was surprised that someone would comfort her like this. But, she actually liked it a lot, someone caring about her enough to hug her.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Kris said.

"No problem, I'm here a lot, so if you need anything, just come to the mansion and I'll be the person where you can vent all of your frustrations." Talia said.

Kris nodded her head, thankful that someone would care that much about her.

Sean was looking trough the tool shed that was out back, since the garage didn't have anything of note. He had started to think that he wouldn't find anything, when he felt something smooth catch in his hand.

At the same time, Draken was looking at where the dolls were, and decided that he had to search through them in order to see if there was anything that was there. He went through the dolls, and then he felt something through his hands. It felt smooth, and when he took his hand out, he was holding the purple colored orb. Draken, ecstatic, started to run to where Richard was. Ringo and Kelsey, having seemed Draken react so quickly, followed from behind. He went down the ladder, and ran to where Richard was standing. But when he got there, he was shocked to see Sean there, handing a green colored orb to Richard.

"Sean, I would like to thank you for finding the orb. Sadly, this is for the opposite teams, so that means the Ghastly Ghouls win the challenge."

Richard got out a speaker, and turned it on.

"Attention campers, the challenge is over. The Ghastly Ghouls have won."

Draken couldn't believe it. Sean, who he thought was he was just not that strong, turned out to be a complete idiot to, as he didn't realize that the orb was colored wrong. The remaining campers went to where Richard was, and they started talking.

"I can't believe it. We fucking won the challenge." Roxie exclaimed.

"So, who was the lucky person to grab it?" Adrian asked. "It wasn't us; we were in the dining hall."

"Well it couldn't have been us either; we were in a guys bedroom. I didn't see it at all." Hubbie stated.

"Fuck, I remember I was with Kris and JoJo in the master bedroom, and we fucking didn't see anything." Roxie said.

"But me, Carson and Robin were in the kitchen, and we didn't even come close to finding anything." Maya said.

"But if thy didn't have it, then who take the orb?" Colleen asked.

"It was Sean." Draken said.

Everyone looked to Sean, as he was looking confused.

"What are you talking about, Sean wouldn't have done that, he was on the other team." Lucille cried out.

"Actually, Sean brought me this green orb first, and that's why the Ghouls won." Richard said.

Uri, somewhere in the mansion was smacking his head when he heard this. Rule one of hosting, you don't tell the campers what happened.

The Devious Demons were looking furiously at Sean. Sean didn't know what was going on.

"Did I have an accent dense?" Sean snickered.

Nobody else found the joke funny, as the team converged on him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Allen cried out.

Liz, shocked by this outburst, was scared with how he was acting.

"You cost us the challenge, and you didn't even consider what happens after did you?" Allen continued.

"Chill out man, you got to have a more of a cool head." Sean continued.

"Sean, please stop talking. You aren't really helping yourself out." JoJo stated.

"Sean, how could you not notice what color the orb was?" Liz asked.

"What, so I got the orb wrong? It's not really that huge of a dealio." Sean said.

"It's a pretty big fucking deal. We lost the challenge because of your stupid fucking mistake." Draken cried out.

Sean then realized how big of a deal this was, and was now nervous.

"Alright, I think that's enough arguing. Demons, it's time to head to the basement."

The Demons didn't know what to expect out of the basement, so they followed the lead of Richard. He went to a door that was a part of the stairs. When he opened it, all they saw was complete darkness.

"Okay, take my lead, and will get to the basement eventually."

Everyone on the Demons nodded their heads, and they slowly made their way down the dark stairs. It took the campers two minutes to get down the stairs, and when they finally did, they did not like what they saw. There were ten short stools that were standing in front of a stand full of blood. They also saw various dead bodies' chain up on the wall, and one of them was a skeleton. There were also on the floor various arms and legs that were on their own. All of the campers did not like the scene, and Liz felt like she was going to throw up. All ten took their seats, and they looked to Richard for more explanation.

"Okay, we are in the basement. This is where the voting will happen. Each of you will vote for who you want to eliminate. There is a closet over to the right of me, and that is where you will vote. It is also where you will talk about yourself, as it can also be used as a confessional. Now, the person who receives the highest amount of votes will be eliminated, and will not be able to return to the game. Now, why don't we start with Ringo?"

Ringo, surprised he was going first, got up out of his stool and moved to where the closet was, and casted his vote. Then, one by one, the remaining Demons took their turns casting there votes, and after a couple of minutes, all of the Demons had voted. Sean was extremely nervous, with Lucille being scared, while everyone else seemed calm.

"Okay the votes are in." Richard said, as he pulled out marshmallows. "If you get one of these, that means you are safe. First safe is…Draken."

Draken liked what he heard, and he caught the marshmallow in his hand.

"Then we have Kris, Liz, Ringo, and Kelsey."

All four caught there marshmallows.

"Then we have Lucille, Sebastian, and JoJo."

All three grabbed their marshmallows. Sean was now really scared that he did not get a marshmallow, and Allen was pissed that he hadn't gotten one yet.

"Hey, what gives? Why didn't I get one yet?" Allen asked

"That's because you and Sean got votes. Allen, you lashed out at Sean, which could have got you votes. Sean, you screwed up during the challenge, grabbing the wrong colored orb. So, who will it be? The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…Allen."

Allen caught his marshmallow, while Sean was distraught at what just happened.

"NO, NOT SEAN!" Lucille cried out.

Lucille went to hug Sean.

"Lucille, I'm sorry, but Sean has been eliminated. Now, it's time for him to go. Chino, come out please."

The guy named Chino came out, and he was standing at around eight feet tall. He was wearing a Japanese mask, so it was covering his face. He had on a chef's apron, with some dark green jeans, and some black sneakers.

"Chino, if you could take him to the chamber."

Chino grunted in approval, and starting walking to where Sean was.

"No, wait what are you doing?" Sean cried out.

Chino went to Sean, and grabbed him by his foot, which caused Sean to fall down. Then Chino began dragging Sean to a metal door that's wasn't seen until this very moment. Sean was terrified with what was going to happen.

"WAIT, NO DON'T KILL ME PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Sean screamed.

Chino opened the door, where it was revealed a saw was running, and Chino looked to Sean, and dragged him into the dark room.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sean screamed.

Chino shut the door, and after a few seconds, the Demons heard something being used with the saw. All the campers in the room where completely shocked by what had just occurred, Liz being mentally scared by what she just witness.

"Okay, that's all we have for now. We will be going back on the bus, and were going to the town. There, I will give you guys your rooms. Kris, you will have your own room to yourself. Alright, let's go guys."

The Demons didn't move at first, then slowly made there way back upstairs.

When the Ghouls saw them come out, they didn't see Sean. But what really concerned them was the look on there faces.

"Hey, what happened?" Aiden asked.

Liz, who was still shaking in shock and fear, said slowly.

"S-Sean's was e-eliminated. A-and then this g-giant came out and d-dragged him to this r-room. A-and then we h-heard a sound that sounded like f-flesh hitting something sharp. W-we think...we t-think he's…"

Liz didn't have to say anymore, as the Ghouls understood what she was saying. Allison put her hands to her mouth. Richard came out soon after, with Francis coming up to him.

"What the hell man? You fucking killed him." Francis stated.

"What? No, he's not dead." Richard stated.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Uri, who was in a secret place in the mansion, smacked himself on the head again. Rule two; never tell the campers where the eliminated campers go.

"What do you mean he's not dead?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, sure it sounds like that he died, but Sean is being taken to a safe location, somewhere a couple of miles out of Horrorville. So, he's fine." Richard said.

"You know what? Fuck you. We don't believe what you said. I'm fucking done with this." Roxie screamed.

"I don't really think that's possible. You signed a contract to be here, so you can't really leave the show. You have to keep going."

All the campers were now scared. There were various challenges that seemed to put the campers in danger, the host was crazy, when you're eliminated you died, and they couldn't get out of this at all. They all realized that they were screwed.

* * *

Votes:

**Ringo**: "Sean, I know you had the right intentions, but you need to look at what you're giving the host before you give it to him. Sorry man, but I have to vote for you."

**Draken**: "Sean, if you ever see this, use some common sense. You're gone."

**Kelsey**: "Sean, I need you to understand that I feel really sorry for you. You were the one who just messed up, and I really feel for you. I have to vote for you, but I hope you get over it as soon as possible."

**Lucille**: "Allen, you didn't have to yell at Sean for no reason. I can't vote my friend out, so I have to go for you Allen."

**Allen**: "FUCK YOU SEAN!"

**Kris**: "I really want to see Talia again. She seemed really nice. Although I think she had a shimmer to her for some reason. Wait, what was I doing again? Oh yeah, I vote for Sean."

**Sebastian**: "Sean, sorry this has to be this way. You should have gone out better, but I vote for you."

**JoJo**: "Sean, I vote for you. You really screwed up."

**Liz**: "Sean, you're going to have to go. You just seem like the easy person to get out."

**Sean**: "I'm so screwed. I didn't mean to grab the wrong orb. I just wanted to help my team out. I feel so stupid for trying to do that. Well, if I had to vote for anyone, I guess Allen, since he was really screaming at me a lot."

**Well, another chapter completed. I hope this was good enough. The first camper is eliminated, or dead if you want to think that. Sean was the first to go. I just felt like him making jokes all the time wasn't going to do the story that I had in mind good, so he had to go first. What did you think of Sean? Who do you think Talia is? Is there anyways the Demons can bounce back? Is Richard telling the truth? Where in the world is Uri? All that and more soon.**


	11. The Horde

**Another episode, another time to get crazy. Now, the next challenge we will have will be insane. Let's just hope the campers live through it. WARNING: This is a chapter that contains violence, Gore, and a lot of death. This is also the longest chapter that I have written for this specific story. How fun.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Have a good time.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 3: The Horde

It had been two days since the challenge, and everyone had mostly recovered from what had happened. Liz was roomed with Lucille, and Lucille was very concerned when Liz was still lying on her bed, not really doing anything. Lucille didn't know what she was going to do, since her roommate was in a statue like form, and Lucille was still trying to deal with the loss of Sean. After the challenge, all the campers went back to Horrorville, and they were given houses based on the color of the teams. There four houses each for the males and females. Kris had a house of her own, while Colleen and Adrian had to stay in the same house. Lucille was now trying to get her out of bed.

"Liz, its morning right now. Don't you want to have breakfast?" Lucille asked.

Liz didn't say anything, as she was still staring off. Lucille was shaking her, trying to get a reaction out of her, but it seemed that nothing was working. So, she gave up after a while, and went out of the house that she had gotten. Lucille was actually happy that they had gotten to sleep in a comfortable house, since she didn't know how she could have dealt with this if they had slept anywhere else. She looked at the other houses that were right next to each other. There were ten houses that the campers had lived in, and they were colored purple and green based on what team was living there. Lucille and Liz were on the left end of the houses, which she didn't mind as she liked the end quite a bit. She saw the five purple houses were on the left side, and the five green houses on the right, and to tell the difference, the houses were numbered to show who was in which house. Liz and Lucille had gotten the number five, and she was put in the purple house on the end. She noticed two campers coming out of purple house four, and she saw Allen and Sebastian exit.

"Dude, what I'm trying to say is you have to be calmer in those types of situations. You can't just lash out at someone just because they made one mistake." Sebastian was saying.

"Does it look like I give a shit? That guy cost us the challenge, and now were down by a lot." Allen said.

"Were only down by one player, that doesn't mean were screwed."

"Make that two. Liz hasn't gotten out of bed since…you know." Lucille was saying.

"Great. Now we have another camper who's not going to shit." Allen said.

"Allen now's not the time to think about that. Why don't we go get something to eat at Refresh n' go. Richard suggested that was a good place to eat. That might cool you off." Sebastian suggested.

"Fine." Allen said.

So, Lucille, Allen and Sebastian started walking to where the dining area was, and on the way they saw Ringo, Kelsey, Draken, and JoJo trying to figure out something.

"I'm telling you, we can't do that. Do you really think the key is actually here?" Draken said.

"We haven't seen it, but we have to keep trying." Ringo said.

"That's the spirit Ringo." Kelsey stated.

"Jeez, I didn't know driving this thing was very important." JoJo stated.

Allen, not really caring about this, continued to walk to the diner. Sebastian and Lucille, who were interested in seeing what was going on, went to where the four were at. The four were on the driveway of the purple house 2, and there was a van that could sit about twelve people in it. The campers were trying to figure out how to get it to work. Sebastian noticed that there was something shinning from under the van, and he got on the ground to see what it was. He grabbed the shiny object, and saw that it was a silver key. He got up from the ground, and went around to the driver's seat, and put the key into the ignition. The van's engine started up, which made the four plus Lucille look at him in confusion.

"Where the hell did you find that?" Draken said.

"It was under the van." Sebastian said.

"Wow, now I feel dumb for not thinking of that sooner." Ringo said.

"Well, we got the van working. Anyone want to take a ride?" Sebastian said.

"Sure." Lucille said.

So, Sebastian took the driver's seat, Lucille came into the passenger seat, and the other four took the seats that were a part of the back, which contained four rows of three seats each. Draken, Ringo, and Kelsey took the first row, while JoJo took the second row. Sebastian used the shift, and the van got out of the driveway and started toward the diner. Sebastian was glad that he had recently got his license, or he wouldn't have been able to do this. After a few minutes, they got to the diner. Sebastian pulled into the parking lot, and he parked the car and turned it off. He then got out with the rest of the teammates, and Sebastian locked the van, and he and the others entered the diner. When they entered, JoJo saw that most of the members of the Ghouls were there at a table together, which included Hubbie, Francis, Aiden, Roxie, Maya, Carson, and Robin. Sebastian and the others took various seats across from them. Francis looked like he was getting a little impatient.

"Are you alright?" Ringo asked.

"No I'm not okay. We've been waiting here for about ten minutes and there haven't been any waiters at all. It feels like there doing this on purpose to get a reaction out of us." Francis stated

"Hey, at least this place is serviceable enough. " JoJo said.

"By the way, where are Adrian, Colleen, and Allison?" Lucille asked.

"They actually left about five minutes ago, to check on you guys to see if you were okay or not." Hubbie stated.

"We actually don't have everyone here. Kris is out somewhere around the town, and I have no idea where Allen went." Sebastian stated.

"I really hope I get to eat something soon." Maya stated. "And I really hope that I get to see a hot Japanese guy walk out there asking me what I wanted. Maybe that will be when I find my true love."

"Eh, I'm not too sure about that, but I get that works for you." Aiden said.

So, the thirteen in the diner continued to talk while they waited for a waiter to come and take their order.

Meanwhile, Kris was sitting at the bench in a park, and she was not really doing much, except trying to look at the lake that she was staring at. Then, she got a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw that it was Talia. This time, she was wearing a blue and white sweater, with the same blues jeans, and those white sneakers.

"Hey, good to see you again." Talia said.

"Yeah, nice to see you to." Kris said.

Talia sat down next to Kris, and she looked towards Kris.

"Is there something bothering you?" Talia asked.

Kris hesitated a little bit, since she was uncomfortable talking about it.

"Well, I just feel like that I'm alone, and that no one is paying attention to me at all. I just want to feel like I mean something to the team. I want to try and integrate myself with the team, but it just seems so hard. "Kris stated.

"Hey, I understand that. When I was younger, I really didn't feel like I was going to have anyone I was close to. And I didn't think that would happen anytime soon. But, I actually learn to be myself, and not really caring what people think. All I have to say is you got to have more confidence in yourself. That way, you'll seem more approachable." Talia said.

"But, what if I screw up?"

"So what if you screw up? You just have to keep trying until you get close to someone." Talia said.

Kris, who was happy that Talia really supported her, and cared about her. What she didn't expect was for Talia to grab her hand, and she blushed because she felt really nervous. But, she looked at her blue colored eyes, and she smiled.

"Thanks." Talia said.

"For What?"

She jumped when she saw a group of three looking at her funny. She then realized it was the trio on the opposite team, Adrian, Colleen, and Allison. Adrian was the person who asked the question.

"Oh, um, it was-"Kris began.

"A ghost." Allison suddenly said.

Colleen, Kris, and Adrian looked at Allison with some confusion.

"What is thou talking about? It can't be a ghost, for there was no one person on that bench expect for Madam Kris." Colleen asked.

"What do you-"Kris began.

But when Kris looked at the bench, she didn't see anyone on it. She looked around her and saw that she was the only one there on the bench, and that she was alone. She was confused and scared of where Talia had gone, and she didn't know what happened.

"Allison." Adrian stated again. "What are you saying by ghost?"

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that-"

"What the hell are you doing with the other team Kris?"

Kris looked to her left, and saw that it was Allen that was there. He looked to be in a very bad mood.

"I was just talking to them. Is there a problem?" Kris asked.

"Yeah there's a problem. Those three are on the other team. You're not supposed to be interacting with them." Allen stated.

"Allen, just because Kris is on a different team, doesn't mean that we should shun someone from talking to a camper." Adrian said.

"Yeah, well I think it's really dumb. You should-"Allen began.

Suddenly, the sky suddenly turned a shade of green. All five were looking at it with perplexing interest, not understanding what was happening. Kris noticed that rain began to come down on them. The five of them rain to where a pavilion was to hide from the rainstorm. Allison felt something from her crystal ball. She looked into it, and she saw limbs, and body's shrew on the ground, and she also noticed a name, Talia. She didn't understand what that meant until she looked behind her. There, she noticed a graveyard, with about fifty headstones showcasing people who had died recently. She saw the two headstones on the front. She was shocked to see that Paul and Mary Blackthorn were the two on there. And she was terrified when a hand came out of the ground. She was about to scream out in shock, but Adrian closed her mouth as the other four turned and saw what was happening. Various hands from the gravestones were now popping out, and now there was a person that was supposed to be dead, seemingly back in action, and snarling at them.

"Guys, whatever you, don't make any loud noises. That's what attracts them. If we move slowly away from them, will be-"Adrian began.

"Why the fuck should we do that? It's not like they're going to be any sort of problem at all!" Allen cried out.

The fifty dead bodies, who had just finished coming out, heard what Allen had yelled, and the dead body of Paul Blackthorn screamed out, and started running to where the five were. All five panicked and started running to any place that was safe, as the other dead bodies followed closely behind them.

"What the fuck are these things?!" Kris cried out in terror.

"There zombies. They usually are lifeless creatures whose only objective is to eat you alive. They don't usually run this fast, but the only way to get rid of them are to go for the head. That's the only way." Adrian said.

Allison was busy trying to listen and run at the same time that she tripped over herself, and she looked behind her as every zombie converged on her. She screamed as she was being eaten alive.

"Shit. Holy shit, this is fucking real. First Sean, now Allison. Who the fuck is next?" Allen said, as he kept running with Adrian, Colleen, and Kris, who were all as shocked as he was.

"Look, the only way we can save ourselves is if we can get to the diner. That's the only place where there is enough food and water to last us for a couple of days." Adrian suggests.

"Why are Thou so calm? Do you not care about her?" Colleen asked.

"Of course I care about her. And I'm calm because if I let my emotions run wild, then I could get the rest of you guys killed as well, and I do not want that on my hands."

"Look, I don't care about what is going on right now, so can we just focus on staying the fuck away from the zombies right now?" Allen asked

All three agreed, and the four remaining campers rushed to the diner as fast as possible. Meanwhile, the thirteen campers that had not experience what was going on outside, had been there for the past twenty minutes, and still nothing was going on. Carson, who was really getting restless, got out of his seat to go through the back area to see what was happening. He noticed a note card that was on the pickup area. Carson read the note, and it was addressed to the campers. This got Carson's attention, and he went to the table with the other campers.

"Guys, I found this on the pickup area. It's addressed to us."

"Wait, really? Can you read it?" Hubbie asked.

Carson turned the note card over, and read out what he was seeing.

"Dear campers, sadly I cannot be with you today since I am in a undisclosed location. Today though, will be a challenge day. If you look outside, the clouds in the sky are a greenish color. That is a chemical that is being spilled into the air. For you, it does nothing. But for the dead, that is an entirely different story. These are called Zombies, or the walking dead if you want to get specific. Now, you will have to survive these zombies, since they will try to eat you. The first team to lose all its members will have to go to elimination. So, good luck to you all. From Richard."

All the campers didn't know how to react, until they heard banging on the glass doors. It was Allen, Colleen, Kris, and Adrian, and they had scared looks on their face.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Allen cried out.

Francis reacted quickly, and opened the door for them. The four got in quickly, and shut the doors before a bunch of zombies slammed into the doors at once. Luckily, the glass doors didn't have any cracks, but all the campers were scared shitless with what just happened.

"Can somebody try and get some of the tables and chairs and put them against the door please?" Adrian asked.

Francis, Aiden, and Hubbie grabbed various chairs and started to put them next to the door. Carson, Robin, and Maya also started moving tables to where the door was. After a few minutes, the door was completely covered by tables and chairs, so they knew they were safe at the moment. Lucille then remembered something.

"Oh no, Liz! She's still out there."

Liz was at the moment still lying in bed, still scared with what happened to Sean. She didn't feel like she could do this and that she was useless and wouldn't help her team at all. She heard knocking on the door.

"Go away. I want to be alone."

But the door kept knocking, and she was getting annoyed. She finally couldn't take it anymore, and got out of her bed to go to the door.

"What the hell do you-"

She stood in shock as she saw a zombie right in front of her door. The last thing she saw was the zombie rushing towards her and biting her head.

The other seventeen campers looked at each other with what Lucille had just said.

"She's probably already dead by now. There's nothing we can do." Aiden said.

"You don't know that. She could still be out there." Robin said.

"Look, we can argue about this as much as we want, but how long are we going to be here?" Francis asked.

"You expect those zombies to leave anytime soon?" Adrian said.

"I don't know, a few hours at most?" Francis asked.

"Francis, they're not going to leave at all. Unless there is a noise is made outside of where we are, there not going anywhere." Sebastian said.

"Fuck." Francis said.

Roxie was really upset with all the fighting that was going on, so she excused herself and headed to where the bathroom was. She entered it, and noticed that there was something that was flashing. Then she realized what it was. She exited and went to the other campers.

"Guys, the bathroom is another confessional." Roxie stated.

"Wow, was that the only you thing you found? Not really that important." Francis said.

"Actually, if it's a confessional, that means that we can say what we what and record what is going on at various moments." Hubbie said.

"What about food and water? How long do you think it will last us?" Kris asked.

"I checked out the diner. We have food to last us about two days, but we only have a day of water. It's not going to last that long." Sebastian said.

"So were basically fucked." Roxie said.

All seventeen campers didn't want to think about that, but they thought they were screwed. So, the campers vented the only way they knew how. In the confessional booth.

* * *

**Colleen**:" Hm, this bathroom isn't terrible. Thy think it could use a little bit of work, but it's good enough as it is."

**Roxie** "Man, this is really terrible. We barely have any food or water, and we have zombies right at our door. Is there any hope for us? I'm not too sure myself."

**Francis**: "Yeah, I know were in a bad situation. That doesn't mean I won't talk about my fellow competitors. Robin, Lucille, Kris, Kelsey, Allison, and Liz I won't even mention. Carson is not even that strong, Sebastian and Adrian aren't doing anything to help. Roxie and Colleen seem okay, but not really that important. Now, Aiden, Allen, and Hubbie are an entirely different story. They are the strongest members on the team, and I feel like all of us can go far if we work together. There's no one else I would rather work with."

**Adrian**: "I don't know what's going on. I don't really know how and why there are zombies out there. But, I noticed that I saw the bodies of the two main Blackthorns', but I didn't see any of the siblings. That must mean that both of them are still alive somehow. But, I still don't know what the siblings look like, or what their names were. I will have to look more into that, but right now the focus is to get out of this situation alive."

**Carson**: "I didn't know that we would be in a zombie apocalypse. That sounds terrifying. I just hope that I don't get eaten by them. That would be bad."

**Allen**: "This fucking sucks. I wanted to do a challenge that didn't involve trying to work with these bums. I just want to do this for my own. If they handed me the reigns, I would be godlike."

* * *

Most of the campers by now had been sitting around the diner for the past hour, with most of them still talking about what was happening. Sebastian, on the other hand, was looking at the air duct that was above him. He remembered that the van that he had driven earlier was still out back, and he was wondering if he could still drive it. He turned to Hubbie, who was busy talking with Aiden and Francis.

"Hubbie, can you give me a hand with this?" Sebastian asked, as he pointed to the air duct above.

"Why the hell do you want to go in there? Trying to abandon us are you?" Francis stated coldly.

"No, I just want to see if the van outside is still in working condition." Sebastian stated.

This made everyone turns toward Sebastian, and they remembered as well.

"Shit, that's right. The van still might be in working condition." Roxie said.

Hubbie, who understood what Sebastian wants, positioned himself to where he would be in a comfortable enough spot. Then, Hubbie put both of his hands out and cusped them together, as Sebastian stood on the hands and Hubbie pushed upwards to where the duct was. Sebastian grabbed onto the duct, and it pulled free, so that there was an opening. Everyone looked at each other.

"No, there's no way I'm going in there." Allen said.

"We weren't even considering you. Your way tall to fit through that anyways. I was thinking more of Robin and Kris, since they are the smallest out of everyone." Adrian explained.

Kris looked surprised.

"What? But, I'm the person you should consider least. I'm not really that strong."

"Kris, you're not going to do that much. All you and Roxie are doing is going on the roof and checking to see if the van is drivable. That's all we need to know right now." Adrian said.

"Well, I'm in. Come on Kris, let's fucking do this." Roxie said.

Roxie grabbed her hand and they both went to where Hubbie was standing. Hubbie first used his hands to push Roxie into the ducts. She went in, and found that it was a little tight, but it was enough to make her wiggle through the ducts. Kris hesitated at first. She didn't know if she wanted to do this.

"Guys, I don't know, I think this is a-"

"Kris, just get in the duct already. This is to save us all from dying." Aiden said.

"Thou must lighten up a bit. Thou sure is putting extra pressure on this young girl." Colleen explained.

Adrian, who understood she must be feeling nervous, went to where she was, and talked to her for a bit.

"Kris, you can do this. We need you to do this in order to get out of here alive. Do you understand?" Adrian asked.

Kris nodded her head, and she went to where Hubbie was at, and he pushed her into the duct. She was inside, and she didn't move at first. She saw Roxie in front of her, and when she started moving, she followed. Roxie first turned right, then a left. She then saw a duct that went up, so they took this and started climbing their way up. Eventually, there was an opening that Roxie saw, so they both got through it with ease. Both of them notice that the sky was still a green color, but it had stopped raining. Roxie and Kris looked around the area. They saw about a hundred zombies around the area, and they were completely surrounding the diner. Kris spotted the van, and it appeared to have not taken any damage. She went to where the duct was, and she told the group.

"Guys, the van is completely fine. We can drive it." Kris said.

Roxie then heard something like a loud bang. She went to where it was, and she noticed that there were various zombies banging on a metal door. What terrified her was that the door was coming undone, and that it would enter the building that they were in. She rushed to where the duct was and yelled out to the others.

"GUYS, GET UP HERE, THE BACK DOOR IS COMING DOWN!" Roxie screamed.

Back down in the diner, Carson heard that and he and Adrian headed to the back to see what was going on. They then saw the door coming undone, with various zombie hands sticking out. Both rushed back to where the others were. Hubbie, who knew it was bad, pushed Carson to the duct. He started to move as quickly as possible to get to the roof. While Hubbie was helping Robin to get into the duct, Aiden looked around the diner to see if there was anything they could use to protect themselves. Aiden went into the kitchen, and he found a pot that was there. He thought that was good, but he needed something else that would suffice. He looked to where the freezer was, and he noticed a baseball bat inside. He opened the freezer, and he grabbed the baseball bat. He ran back to where the others were, and he noticed that Colleen and Kelsey were gone, so they must have gone into the duct. Hubbie saw that Aiden had a weapon he could use.

"Aiden, why don't you go next? If you have a weapon, it could be used later on." Adrian suggested.

"Got it. But what about you guys?" Aiden asked.

"Aiden, we'll be fine." Hubbie said.

Aiden nodded, and Hubbie pushed Aiden into the duct. Suddenly, a loud sound was heard. The door seemed to be very close to coming undone. Hubbie very quickly motioned to Sebastian, and Hubbie pushed him into the duct. Then, Hubbie turned to who was left. Before he could do anything, Allen jumped up to where the duct was, and he pushed himself into the duct. Adrian acted quickly, and ran to where the kitchen was. He grabbed the first thing he saw, which was a pot. He raced back in the room, and he saw that Ringo was being pushed into the duct by Hubbie.

Suddenly, the door finally buckled, and they heard the gurgling. Right before the onslaught, Hubbie made a last minute decision and jumped up to where the duct was and pulled himself through. After that, the zombies started coming through. Lucille, who was right across from them, was the first attacked by the zombies. While that was going on, JoJo took a chance and latched onto the front duct. Francis, who didn't want to go out like this, promptly tried to followed suit and get in front of JoJo, but she pushed him off. That was all the zombies needed to start munching on Francis' flesh. Maya was trying to take the chairs and tables that were on the glass door to escape, but the zombies soon converged on her. Adrian and Draken were the only ones left, but they realized that the zombies were preoccupied, and so they went to where the metal door is. It turned out that there no zombies there, so they went through the door. They saw outside that the zombies were focused on trying to get into the diner. The two of them saw a dead zombie, and they thought that there was only one way to get out of this.

On the roof, the other twelve campers who were up there were sad, because they thought they lost a lot of people. Colleen and Ringo were especially sad, since they thought they lost Adrian and Draken respectably. Draken and Adrian were slowly walking toward the van, as they had put on zombie blood to hide themselves from the zombies. They got to the back of the van, to see if there was anything that could help them out. Adrian slowly opened the van up, and saw that there were Automatic weapons, and Draken's face lit up. Both Adrian and Draken grabbed the weapons, and they aimed it at the zombies.

"Eat shit." Draken cried out.

Both Draken and Adrian started firing the weapons off, as the zombies were being killed left and right. The twelve campers on the roof looked and saw the two killing the zombies, and they cheered for both Adrian and Draken. Adrian was starting to feel calmer, when the zombies started to dwindle. But what he didn't expect was a zombie to come up behind him and bite him in the neck.

"NOOOO!" Colleen cried out.

Draken had just finished off the last zombie, and turned around and saw Adrian being bitten. He aimed his weapon and shot the last zombie in the head. Adrian then fell to the ground. The twelve campers got off the roof quickly when they saw a ladder that headed to the ground. Colleen ran as fast as she could to get to Adrian. She was quickly growing hysterical, seeing Adrian dying right in front of her eyes.

"Colleen…" Adrian began.

"Yes my love." Colleen stated.

"Get…the…others to…safety. And…I…" Then Adrian's eye stood still, as he took his final breath. Colleen was now bawling her eyes out. But Draken knew that they couldn't be here any longer. So, the thirteen remaining campers all piled into the van. After everyone was seated, Sebastian started driving.

"Wait, were driving now? We don't even know where were going." Aiden said.

"I think we should go back for Liz. She could still be alive for all we know." Robin said.

"Oh were definitely not doing that. She's already fucking dead. She's too weak to last this long." Allen said.

"Allen, please shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear your excuses right now." Roxie scolded.

"GUYS!" Sebastian cried out. "I don't think we can go back to the houses. There all gone."

Sebastian and Draken, who were in the driver and passenger seat respectably, saw that most of the houses were completely overrun. Both knew that it was pointless to try and search for Liz.

"Okay, so Liz is gone. What do we do now?" JoJo asked.

"Well, I think the best option is to hold up in the mansion. It has a lot of space, and there are multiple ways of getting out. We should go there." Sebastian suggested.

"Really, the mansion? The place where there are cobwebs everywhere?" Carson said.

"Carson for fuck's sake, it's only an old place. Nothing that big." Roxie said.

Everyone was quiet after that for a bit. Sebastian went in the direction to where the mansion was. They were on the highway in about two minutes, and the mansion was about a five minute drive. The next four minutes were almost in complete silence. Ringo broke the silence.

"You know, I heard that the trees in these parts are alive." Ringo said.

"What do you mean?" Kelsey asked.

"Well, I heard that the trees have a way of doing things that effect people. I heard from one of the locals that a man went into the forest, and never came out. He just disappeared never to be seen again. They said that the trees had taken him."

"Well, that is the unlikeliest story I have ever-"Robin began.

Suddenly, something slammed into the van, and after the hit everything went black.

To anyone that was still alive, there was a grey van that was upside down, and was stuck between two trees. The van seemed to be damaged beyond repair, but the trees that were there were keeping the van from falling down onto a cliff. Draken, who had been knocked out for a couple of minutes, slowly regained consciousness. He looked around, and saw a large lake that was about two hundred feet down. Draken was scared, but he didn't move, in case the van was about to move some. He looked to his left, and saw that Sebastian was still out of it. He put his finger on the place where the heartbeat was going. He still had a pulse, and it seemed to be normal. Draken shook Sebastian for a bit. Sebastian finally woke up, and he saw the cliff.

"How long have we've been out?" Sebastian asked.

"I think about a couple of minutes." Draken said.

"How many of us survived the hit?"

Draken and Sebastian looked behind them. They saw that the back of the van was open, and they saw that there only about a few inches away from getting into a safe position. What they noticed was that there were only about five more campers in the van. Robin, Carson, Hubbie, JoJo, Kelsey, and Ringo were nowhere to be seen in the van. Aiden was awake, but he was holding his left leg. Colleen was in the van and was breathing, but she appeared to be unconscious. Roxie was trying to treat Aiden's leg. Kris was trying to calm down Allen, who was cursing up a storm for getting into this situation.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" Allen screamed.

"Allen, calm down. We got into a crash. I think a tree hit us." Kris explained.

"So where the fuck is everyone else?" Roxie asked.

Sebastian knew they couldn't say here any longer.

"We have to abandon the van. We can't stay here, or the van is going to go over this cliff." Sebastian said. "Roxie, make sure to help Aiden out of the van. And Allen, hold onto the bat we have."

Both Roxie and Allen nodded. Allen got the bat, and he exited the van as quickly as he could. Nothing happened to the van, so Kris woke up Colleen and both of them followed out of the van quickly. Roxie took a little more time to help Aiden out of the van. Sebastian and Draken got out of the seats. Sebastian and Draken got out of the van. Right then and there, the two trees came undone, and the van fell. It took a few seconds before an explosion sounded, indicating that the van was done for. The seven looked back to the road, and they almost didn't want to look.

On the road, there was a tree that was in the middle of the road. But that wasn't the worst thing they saw. On the road, there was blood everywhere the seven looked. First, they saw the body of JoJo, which they almost didn't want to look at JoJo since her neck had been bent in an awkward angle. Blood was seeping out of her neck. They then noticed Robin, in which there was blood seeping out of her head, and there were some brains that were outside her body. Carson wasn't that much better, as his head seemed to have been run over, and his arm was cut clean from his body. Kelsey's head was cut clean from her body, and what was even more disturbing was that her fingers were still twitching a bit. Ringo's legs both were bent awkwardly and a rock seemed to have lodged into his skull. What disturbed the seven the most was the sound of moaning. They went to where the path to the mansion was, and saw Hubbie, still alive, trying to crawl his way to the gate. His body had been cut in half, and his legs appeared to be a feet behind him. After a few more seconds, Hubbie stopped moving, and he was dead. Kris, who was not used to dealing with all of this, threw up on the side of the road. The other six weren't doing much better, as they had all been mentally scarred by what they had just seen. But they knew they couldn't stop now, as there were zombies who had heard the noise would be here soon. So, Sebastian and Draken led the way to the gate. They encountered two zombies on the way to the gate, but both were killed by Sebastian, who bashed their heads in.

Once they got to the gate, they opened it as much as they could, then they all went through, and closed the gate just as fast. The seven took the time to talk while they were walking to the mansion. Sebastian could of sworn he saw Kris limping a bit, and looking in a lot of pain, but he didn't push it.

"What the hell do we do now? There are only seven of us left, and we only have a bat to use against them." Roxie said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Sebastian said.

"Okay, but do we have anything for my leg?" Aiden asked.

"Once we get inside, we'll look around for any medical supplies." Draken said.

Allen looked at everyone at the moment, and found that there were four members of the Demons who were left, and three members of the Ghouls who were left.

"I think were at the endgame. It's four to three right now, so there's still a huge chance the demons could win." Allen said.

The six looked at Allen, like what he was talking about was weird and upsetting.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Were trying to stay alive right now. Fuck the teams at the moment." Roxie said.

"But the challenge was specifically to last to the end. I'm just telling you were getting closer to the end." Allen said.

"Right now, were not focusing on that. The two main points are to survive and get Aiden some medical attention." Sebastian said.

After that, the conversation stopped. The seven reached the mansion, and they saw that there was still no door. Roxie then noticed something sticking out of some tarp. She pulled the tarp over, and she was surprised to see the door.

"Guys, I found the door." Roxie said.

Sebastian and Draken came over, and were relieved that they didn't have to worry about the door. But, the two of them opened the fence gate, and they went to the back to where the tool shed was. Sebastian and Draken grabbed some screws and a drill. Sebastian also grabbed some hinges. The two went back to the front area, and saw that Roxie and Colleen were holding the door to the frame. Sebastian and Draken got to work, with Draken holding the screws in, and Sebastian working with the drills. After about ten minutes of nonstop work, the door was finally able to open and close on its own. Allen, Kris, Colleen, Sebastian and Draken went inside quickly, with Roxie still having to help out Aiden. Roxie found a place on the stairs, and put him there. Roxie stayed with Aiden, while the other five looked around the mansion to see if they could find anything that would help Aiden out.

It took about a few minutes, but Kris found some gauze and some medicine that would help heal the wound. She and the others helped Aiden out, and they carried him upstairs to the master bedroom. They laid him down on the bed, and Colleen pulled up his pant leg. They saw that he had a cut that was about six inches long, but it didn't appear to be too deep. Colleen warned Aiden what was about to come.

"Aiden, I'm going to pour some medicine on your leg. It's going to hurt, so try to stay as calm as possible." Colleen asked.

Aiden nodded his head, waiting for the pain to start. Colleen poured the medicine on his leg, and Aiden had to bite on his shirt in order for him to not cry out in agony. After a few seconds, Roxie used some napkins that she found to wipe up the wound. After, Draken used the gauze to cover the injury. Aiden then tried to get on both of his feet. He was limping, but he could stand alright. After that, the seven went around the mansion to secure the place as best as possible. It took them about four hours for the seven to finally agree that the place was securing enough to live in for a while. It was dark when the seven got in the dining hall of the mansion. Colleen had grabbed some mash potatoes that was in a package. Draken and Roxie had grabbed some green beans. Allen, Aiden, Kris, and Sebastian had all grabbed baked beans. All seven were sitting at the table, none of them talking at all for quite a bit.

"What the fuck happened?" Roxie asked.

"Thou do not know. Thou wish none of this ever happen." Colleen stated.

Kris didn't say anything. Everything that had happened in the past twelve hours was really hard to experience. She didn't even know where to begin. She had moments where she thought she was going to pass out, and she was sweating quite a bit. She would have to tell them about…no. She couldn't tell them. They would turn on her in an instant. She needed to keep it secret as long as possible.

"You know, what really bothered me was that the two Blackthorns were the first zombies I saw." Allen said.

"So why is that important?" Draken asked.

"Well, I actually found out from one of the townsfolk that they actually used to own a power plant from a couple of years. None of the townsfolk knew what happened in the area, but what they thought was strange was how scientist came in and out of the power plant." Allen stated.

Draken and Sebastian couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"How in the world is that possible?" Sebastian asked.

"Pleasing the ladies that's what." Allen said.

"With you? I honestly don't believe that." Kris said.

"Hey, at least I try." Allen says.

Aiden and Roxie laughed a bit, but all were really tired and didn't want to stay up any longer. The seven wanted to sleep on it. Aiden was the first to go, as he limped back to the master bedroom. He was closely followed by Roxie, who wanted to stay in the master bedroom with Aiden.

"Wait, you're not into him are you?" Allen asked.

"The fuck are you talking about? I'm not…interested in him. I'm just staying with him in case the leg injury flares up again." Roxie stated firmly.

"Yeah, sure you are." Allen continued.

Roxie ignored Allen, as she left to the master bedroom. After a few minutes, Kris headed off, saying she was going to sleep in the girl's bedroom. Colleen asked if she could join her, and she agreed, although she was a little hesitant. After that, Allen left to go sleep in the guy's bedroom. That left only Draken and Sebastian who were left. Both of them went to the billiard room. Both of them took a seat in the chairs that were there.

"What happened today…I don't even want to think about it." Sebastian stated.

"We lost almost all of the campers. But, we put up the provisions for us to last a couple of weeks, and the food should last us throughout the next two weeks. As for water, it could become a problem." Draken said.

"Right now, I feel like it's not really that big of a deal. We need to focus on getting ourselves ready for tomorrow. We still need to make this place as safe as possible. I think tomorrow we should focus our attention on the back area, so no zombies can sneak there way in." Sebastian stated.

"I just hope the others can get over this quickly." Draken said.

"Don't worry, were going to be fine."

"I sure as hell hope so."

Sebastian, who was starting to get droopy, decided to hit the hay. He went to where the couch was in the dining hall, and went to bed there. Draken though, continued to stay up. He got up out of the seat he was in, and walked down to where the basement was. He walked past the elimination area, and sat in the voting/confessional booth.

* * *

**Draken**: "If I'm being honest, I don't know how we're going to get out of this sort of situation. I've seen people die today that I didn't want to see die. I saw Francis and Maya getting eaten alive. I saw Adrian die right in front of my eyes. Then, I think the worst part was seeing all of those dead bodies out in the road. Kelsey, I didn't know her that well, but she seemed really nice and wanted to form a bond with…of fuck. Ringo…he's dead. He's not coming back, and it's all my fucking fault. I was the one that suggested we go to the mansion. If I wouldn't have done that maybe he and all the other people in the van would still be alive. I don't know if it's fucking worth it to still be here. But I'm going to keep fighting, for Kelsey, for Maya, for Francis, and for Ringo. I will live on to tell their stories. And I will do the best that I can to keep everyone else safe."

* * *

Draken, after speaking his mind for so long, finally passed out in the voting/confessional booth.

It was the next morning, as most of the campers were still asleep. Allen, who had woken up around nine AM, had gotten out of bed. He began to do his usual routine of stretching for about fifteen minutes. He needed to do this in order to be ready for anything. He exited the room that he was in, and he checked on everyone else, just to see if they left or not. He went to the master bedroom, and saw Aiden sleeping in the master bed, and Roxie sleeping right next to him. Allen was sure that Roxie was bullshiting him that she wasn't into him. He then went to try the girl's room, but it seemed to be locked at the moment. He went downstairs, and saw that no one was in the billiard room. He checked the diner hall, and saw that Sebastian was sleeping on the couch. Allen then visited the basement, and saw that Draken was passed out in the voting/confessional booth. Allen knew that was everyone, but he wanted to see how Kris and Colleen were making out. Allen went back upstairs, and he tried the girl's door again. When nothing happened again, he began busting down the door. This woke up everyone in the mansion, as Roxie and Aiden woke up, and saw that they were sleeping next to each other. They both reacted quickly and got out of bed.

Sebastian and Draken both woke up to the sound and both tried to get to whoever was trying to bust open a door. Once Allen burst open the girl's room, a zombified Colleen attacked him. Allen grabbed her shoulder, and tried to hold her back.

"DRAKEN, GET THE FUCKING BAT!" Allen cried out.

Draken went to where the bat was, and he realized that he had left it outside when he was trying to bring the tools into the mansion. Draken rushed to the outside door, but couldn't go anywhere when he saw zombies in the backyard. Draken slammed the door shut, and grabbed a couple of boards and started slamming down on the door to prevent the zombies from getting in. Roxie and Aiden didn't know what to do, since they couldn't use any weapons to stop zombie Colleen. But what got even worse was when zombie Kris came out. Allen could barely handle one, but two was enough to take him over the edge, as zombie Kris and Colleen began eating him. Aiden, remembering that he left a screwdriver in the master bedroom, went into the room, came out with the screwdriver, and plunged the weapon into the skull of zombie Kris. This got the attention of Colleen, as she tried to swipe at Aiden, but he dodged, and slammed the screwdriver into the skull of zombie Colleen. Roxie was shocked by what had just occurred, and Aiden was breathing hard.

"The Fuck-"

Before Roxie finished her sentence, the front door of the house slammed open, and four zombies entered. Sebastian, who had been standing at the front door, was swarmed by the zombies in a second, and he cried out for someone to help him as he was being eaten. Draken then realized he was done for. He had zombies out in the backyard, and he had zombies in the house as well. There was no way he could possibly get out of this alive. And when the zombies ran to where he was holding the door, he screamed as loud as he can. The zombies all piled onto him, as he was devoured in a matter of seconds.

Roxie and Aiden, who didn't know how else to survive, opened the attic ladder, and they quickly climbed into the attic. They pulled up the ladder, just as the zombies were beginning to run up the stairs. When the door finally close, both Roxie and Aiden laid on the attic floor. Aiden then began to cry. All of the campers except for Roxie were dead, and the hosts were probably goners to. Aiden realized that this was the end for him and Roxie.

"There's no way out of this." Aiden said.

"I can't help but fucking agree with you. Anything else we might try could get us killed. And I don't want anyone else to die." Roxie said

"Roxie, were the only ones left on our team. All of the Demons are dead, and were the only ones left."

"And that's why The Ghastly Ghouls win the challenge." Richard's voice cried out.

Roxie and Aiden were shocked to hear the voice of Richard. Roxie suddenly noticed the outside, and it was changing back to what the color of the sky usually looked on a cloudy day. Both of them didn't know what just happened. Aiden, who didn't want to stay in here any longer, took a risk and opened the attic door. There were no zombies, no blood, and no nothing out there. Roxie and Aiden exited the attic, and saw Richard and the campers who they thought were dead standing right in front of them.

"What the fuck just happened?" Roxie asked.

"Well, you guys won the challenge for your team. You see, today's challenge was a zombie survival challenge, and the objective was to last until the very end. I was actually surprised that you guys lasted as long as you did. I thought most of you were goners by the first part, but you really stuck it out there." Richard said.

"Why are you being so clam about this? We watched our friends die. How are they standing right in front of us?" Aiden asked.

"Well, we have this thing called technology and none of you basically died. You were in a simulation. You see, the sky is grey now. That's not a simulation. When the area around you turns green, that means it's a simulation."

"So you made us go through all that just for one stinking challenge victory?" Francis said.

"Correct. Also, Demons, I will have to see you tonight for the elimination ceremony. Draken was the last member to fall to the zombies, so another one of you will be eliminated."

"FUCK!" Allen cried out.

The nine Demons didn't want to go back to elimination, but they had no choice. They lost the challenge again.

After a few hours, the host and The Demons were back in the elimination area.

"Welcome back Demons. I'm sure you already know how this goes, and you guys have already voted. So, Sebastian, Draken, Ringo, Kelsey, and Lucille are safe."

All five grabbed their marshmallows with ease.

"JoJo and Kris are also safe."

The two sighed, as they were safe for another restless week. Allen didn't like that he was part of the last two again, and Liz was scared about being eliminated.

"Allen and Liz, you are the last two here. Liz, you were one of the campers who really didn't do much so far in this game, which might make the campers here wanting to win more. Allen, I think we know why your here, but I'll save it so you don't have to listen to me rambling on. Now, the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Allen."

Allen grabbed his marshmallow, again being safe from elimination. Liz was shocked, but she was also terrified at what was about to come. She tried to run out of the basement, but she was surprised when she saw Chino at the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed her by her waist, and pulled her over his shoulder. She screamed, and kicked, trying to get away. But it was no use when he went into the metal room. Again, the sounds of meat being sawed were torture to hear.

"So, that was this week's show. Now we see that Liz is indeed not good with zombies. Now, with the Demons down two members, can they fight back? Find out next week on TOTAL! DRAMA! WELCOME TO HORRORVILLE!"

* * *

Votes:

**Ringo**: "Gee, I don't know who to vote for. On the one hand, Allen is a really rude kind of guy. But, Liz hasn't really done anything to help the team out, so I'll have to vote for her."

**Draken**: "I honestly am mentally scarred from what I have just witnessed. Allen, he is a total jackass, but Liz is probably the weakest member on our team, and Allen is a strong guy. We need him to help us win challenges."

**Kelsey**: "Hm, who do I choose? Oh, I know: Allen. Even though he's strong, that guy is going to tear us apart."

**Lucille**: "Man, Allen is a real piece of work. He doesn't even really care about us, only about himself. He should go."

**Allen**: "Bye, Bye Liz. You deserve it."

**Kris**: "I don't want to do this but…I vote for Liz. Her not doing anything for us, and getting terrified of watching someone die isn't going to help us in the long term. As long as we keep losing challenges, we need Allen's help."

**Sebastian**: "I'm going to have to vote for Liz. I really didn't want to vote for her, but the evidence shows that Allen is the stronger player, and will at times try to cooperate with his teammates. I just hope he doesn't try to kill any of us."

**Liz**: "Allen."

**JoJo**: "Allen, I'm voting for you because you are a scumbag, a real piece of shit. I hope you get eliminated, so I can see the look on your face."

**God this was a long ass chapter. Seriously, this is about nine thousand words I wrote. This is also probably the most goriest I've ever went so far. Now, as for Liz, I just didn't have a way to really fit her into the main storyline moving forward, and I just felt like that she couldn't really last much longer if she couldn't handle the stress from seeing a person die. What's coming next won't prepare her at all. So, what did you think of Liz? Can the Demons win? Will the Ghouls keep winning? Hoping to answer all those questions eventually.**


	12. Body Count

**I can't believe I'm saying this but, were back again. I started writing this in the early of morning's, and I finished this in the late of night. I though the last chapter I wrote was pretty fast. I finished this whole chapter in one day. ONE DAY! I can't even tell you how that's even possible. Anyways, this time were doing something that is going to get the campers really frightened. This time, we will see the campers start to connect pieces that will come together. **

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Kik, Kah. Kik, Kah. Kik, Kah. Kik, Kah. (Know the ****reference?)**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 4: Body Count

Kathy was driving down the road in the rain, and she didn't really care, but she wanted to go to Horrorville to see how Richard was doing with his new show of his. She was impressed at the moment, because the profits were coming in a lot. She would have to thank Richard for how the show was going. She made a left turn on the road, and she noticed that the town was quiet, with not that many people in town. She made her way to the motel that was nearby, and parked her car in a parking spot. She quickly got her coat on, and she locked the car as she ran inside. Once she got there, she was greeted with a surprise, as Richard was at the reception area renewing his stay here.

"Richard, how lovely to see you." Kathy stated.

Richard turned around and saw his boss, and he smiled. She had come to see him, and that was the best thing he had experience so far in this show.

"It's nice to see you too." Richard stated.

"Yes, and I much say that you are doing a wonderful job so far. The profits are coming in, and it's helping us grow quickly."

"Thanks."

"So, when can I see the campers?"

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"Well, I was the one who green lit the show for you, so it's only fitting that I get to meet them in person."

"Well, I was actually going to go and tell them something. So, I would be glad if you tagged along."

"Wonderful. I sure hope that there alright at least."

"Yeah, they sure are a handful."

Richard looked out at the motel, and saw that the sky was out. He knew that this would be a great day for a challenge.

The most of the campers were spread out across the town. Allen, Francis, Hubbie, and Aiden were busy working out at the gym that they had discovered a mile out, and had been working out since. Roxie was watching them from afar, almost drooling at Aiden, who was at the moment not wearing a shirt, and he showcased his…abdominal area. JoJo, who was stuck hanging out with Roxie, groaned. Adrian, Colleen, and Allison were busy talking about various things that had been going on recently, and how the challenge they had last so was real. Kris was at the mansion, talking to Talia again. Draken, Ringo, and Kelsey were hanging out at the park, discussing how they should proceed with the next challenge. Carson, Maya, and Robin were in green house number 4, watching some anime, and they were cheering on various main characters. Lucille was at the town hall, talking to Maria, who was the secretary there. Sebastian was just finishing up with a window he had just fixed.

"Alright, it should be good now." Sebastian stated.

"Thanks a lot, I really needed that done, but I just didn't know who to ask for." The young man of around his mid twenties said.

"Don't you have a repair man to help you out? I thought they were one around the area."

The young man looked back and forth to see if anyone was watching. Then he went up to him and his went soft.

"Actually, there was a repair man. His name was William Burke He actually used to work for the Blackthorns. He always had to fix up the place, since they always appeared to be breaking things. After the Blackthorns disappeared off the face of the earth, he continued to work around the town. But, about ten years ago, he was supposed to be fixing up this house right next to a lake, but the next day he didn't come back. Some thought he had just left town, since the townsfolk knew he wanted to retire. Others say that he died of a heart attack on the way there. I think some killed him. When the police investigated the house, they noticed the hat that William always wore was on the floor. On the blue colored hat with a fish on the front of it, there was a stain of blood on it. But, If there was a killer out there who would even consider murdering that guy, they would have probably left town by now. But, it's still fun to try and guess."

Sebastian didn't know what to say, so he thanked the young man for doing business with him, and he was on his way. Sebastian didn't realize that William used to work there, and he knew about the Blackthorns. He would have to ask around to see where he lived, so that he could find more info on the family. But, he would have to do it later as his phone rang, telling him to go to the park to hear the next challenge. He sighed, and he walked to where the park was. It was only about a minute later that he arrived to the park. After about ten minutes, everyone was with their teams. All of them were in a pretty somber mode, as most of them had experience people what had happened before. They noticed that Richard was walking towards them, but he was walking next to someone else. It was a woman, who had a black coat on, but what really made the campers blush hard was when she had on some blue jeans, and that she didn't appear to be wearing a shirt at all, with only the black coat on. It showcases her belly, and the crevices of her breast were on display. JoJo was trying to hide her face, not actually believing what she was seeing right now. Francis and Allen were pushing and shoving, trying to get a look at this woman.

"Hi guys. Before I explain the challenge for today, I would like to introduce you to the person who is sponsoring this show. Her name is Kathy, and she'll be coming on from time to time, checking in to see how you're doing." Richard explained.

Kathy just smiled at them.

"It's lovely to meet you all. I got to say, I really like how you picked the cast Richard."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Kathy saw that Ringo was looking around like he was staring off into space. She went up and hugged him.

"Aw, this one is so adorable. He has such a cute face."

Allen and Francis had both gone red, and Draken was staring in shock at what was happening. Kelsey was calm, but on the inside she was jealous that a gorgeous woman without a shirt on was hugging her Ringo. Ringo though, was just surprised that a woman was hugging him.

"Um, do I know you?" Ringo asked.

"Aw, you're so innocent. No, you don't know me, but my name is Kathy. I'm the one that helped get this show up and running, so you can thank me for that."

"Wow, that's so cool."

Richard, who was trying to move things forward, grumbled a bit at Kathy. She understood what was happening, and she let go of Ringo.

"I'll be seeing you again sometime."

Kathy then kissed the cheek of Ringo. Ringo blushed a little bit, especially that a random women that helped out with the show had kissed him right on the cheek. Kelsey was still smiling, but she was fuming on the inside.

"How do you get the ladies man?" Carson asked.

"What do you mean?" Ringo asked.

Allen was now trying to figure out what was Ringo's secret.

"Ringo, I know I've been rude to you lately, cut can you please tell me how that happened?" Allen asked.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I was just being myself, and she came and hug me out of nowhere." Ringo stated.

"Hey, if you don't want to tell Allen, then it would be great if you could tell me." Francis said.

"Hey, I asked him first, wait in line asshole." Allen stated.

"Well, I think I deserve to know more that you do." Francis said in an angry tone.

"Enough. I think now would be a better time than never to get to the challenge I have. And today's challenge is…to have a party." Richard exclaimed.

All eighteen of the campers looked at Richard like he was crazy. Even Kathy was shocked by what he had just said.

"Wait, you're being serious?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, I am actually. I feel like the last challenge was really hard on you guys, so I've decided to give you guys a break. I will give you guys the location and when it starts. Make sure you're in your best attire for the party. A van will pick you up at around six thirty. It's going to be killer." Richard stated.

Everyone looked excited. They've haven't been able to relax for about four days since the show began, and were excited to get some fun time. All eighteen campers grabbed the paper that stated where the address was. It was at a lodge in some woods that had a dock, and it would start at around seven PM, right when it would begin to get dark. Most of the campers were content with the date and place, but Adrian was skeptical that this was no normal challenge. So, Adrian went back to the house that he lived in. It was green house number five, and he was living with Colleen for the time being. He read the pamphlet that he had, and he didn't see anything at first that would indicate anything that was important.

Carson, Maya, and Robin were all discussing in green house 4 about how the party is going to be amazing.

"Guy's, I think we all really need this. For our sanity." Maya said.

"Yeah, I don't want to do another one of those death challenges." Robin explained.

"But, there's not going to be any anime there. I really wanted to watch some while were there." Carson said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll bring over some DVD's and the DVR, so we can watch all the anime we want." Robin stated.

Carson, Maya, and Robin all hi-fi each other, and were happy about all the anime that they were getting. Roxie at the moment was trying to figure out what she was going to wear.

"Should I wear my normal clothing…or should I go with the fancy one. Damn, why is it so hard to choose?" Roxie stated.

Allison had just walked into the house she was living with, and she had noticed what her roommate Roxie was doing.

"Roxie, are you trying to pick out your clothes?"

Roxie jumped a little bit, surprised at how Kelsey snuck up on her like that.

"Don't fucking scare me. That makes me feel like I'm being watched." Roxie said firmly.

"I wasn't even trying to scare you. Whatever, not the point. Can't you just be more confidant in yourself?"

Roxie sighed, as she knew Allison wasn't going to let this go easily.

"Okay, I was thinking about wearing my normal clothes or this outfit."

Roxie held up what she was holding before. It was a red flannel shirt, with black jeans, and a crystal bracelet. Kelsey was surprised.

"Roxie, I think that outfit would look better on you." Allison said.

"What, no fucking way. That looks to girly." Roxie stated firmly.

"Nothing is to girly. It showcases who you are to other people out there. I think it would make you look really pretty." Kelsey said to her.

Roxie looked away, blushing at the statement said by Allison. "Whatever."

Aiden and Hubbie were in green house were trying to figure out how best to get a part going.

"You know, I was thinking we could sneak some beer in. I don't think it would be the worst idea." Aiden said.

"Aiden, you know it's a bad idea. People have different ways of dealing with alcohol, and we don't even know how to control it if people get to wasted. Let's try not to get any booze at the moment. How about getting a loud speaker? That's sure to make the party much better." Hubbie said.

"I love your way of thinking. This party is going to be off the charts." Aiden exclaimed.

Sebastian was sharing a room with Allen at the moment, and having to deal with his overflowing personality. But, Sebastian was more focused on trying to figure out just why this pamphlet had anything of importance. He knew that Richard wouldn't just let them off the hook like that. Then he thought of something that he had realized. It was going to be dark out by the time the party started. Maybe if this card was in the dark, maybe something would come up. So, he went to the bathroom, closed the door, and then proceeded to turn out the lights. Sebastian expected nothing, but then noticed that the back of the pamphlet was glowing. He turned it over, and read a message that sent chills up his spine.

_Camper, if you have figure out how to read this message, then you have an advantage to know what is happening. The party that is coming up is essentially the challenge. The main objective is to last until the sub rises. But, it will not be easy. A serial killer has recently escaped prison, and is going to try and hunt down and kill all of you. The team that has the most members as the sun comes up wins the challenge. But, for the camper who is reading this, you are not allowed to tell anyone else about this specific card unless they know about this. If you want to know who already read this, just ask them about the trees. They should figure it out fairly quickly. I wish you the best of luck._

Sebastian was in shock. So the party was part of the challenge, Richard just decided to make it harder. A serial killer was on the loose and they were gunning for them? What was really concerning was that he couldn't tell anyone else about this. He just hoped that some people figured out what he knew.

It was now six twenty five, and all the campers were in there best attire. Hubbie was wearing a pink tux, with pink pants and pink dress shoes. Francis and Allen were snickering, but both shut up when he gave them a dirty look. Robin was wearing the tux that Ciel wore in the Black Butler. Aiden was busy wearing a dark grey vest that was over a light blue dress shirt. He had on a blue tie as well as a pair of slacks and black dress shoes. Kelsey had on a pink colored dress, with blue six inch high heels. Adrian was wearing a blue suit and blue pants, as he also had a red tie that he was wearing. Sebastian had on black derby shoes, fitted with black suit pants and navy blue collarless shirt. Sebastian was trying to look around to see if anyone had any sort of idea of what was actually going on, but nobody seemed to realize at the moment.

JoJo had on a purple dress with purple high heels to go along. Carson had colored his hair grey, and had on a lab coat. He also had two screws in his head that were glued on, and he was wearing some glasses as well. Robin, who knew what he, was, squealed.

"Wait a minute, your Frankenstein from that anime soul eater. You look so great." Robin cried out.

"Yeah, I try my best." But he said in a nonchalant attitude, staying true to his character.

Ringo was wearing a purple button up t-shirt, with black and white trunks with flamingos on the sides. Kelsey looked on in wonder.

"I see that you have great taste in attire." Kelsey stated.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I just wear what I think is good for the occasion." Ringo stated.

"I think that's what we need right now."

Colleen appeared to be wearing a lavender dress that was strapless in near the legs. She also had a slot in the skirt that went up to her middle thigh. Adrian was impressed by how she looked.

"Madam, I must say you look stunning if I do say so myself." Adrian said

Colleen gushed when he said that. "Oh, my love. How the sound of your voice makes my whole body pounding with a million beats of thine heart. Thou is the most kindest being in the whole galaxy."

"Wow, I didn't know I was that well liked, but I'll take it."

Francis was busy trying to make himself as clean looking as possible. He was wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt that had a black tie to go with his brown belt. He was being checked over by Hubbie and Aiden for the go ahead. They both gave him the thumbs up. Francis couldn't wait to impress Mrs. Kathy. Draken was wearing a white dress shirt, black shoes, and black slakes. He was almost surprised that two other campers had pulled out the same thing he did, which made it feel like that they were copying him, but he tried not to deal with it to nice.

"You look nice." Kelsey stated.

Draken looked towards Kelsey, as he was surprised that she would compliment him like that.

"Thanks. But, I think it's a little too simple." Draken replied.

"Well I think simple is fine by me."

Draken didn't respond. This was the first real conversation that the two had with each other one on one, and it was a shocker to say that she had actually liked something about him. So, she could say nice things about him once in a while. Maya was wearing a strapless purple dress with a heart shaped necklace that was around her, well, neck. There was a large purple flower that was at the center of her dress near the waist area. The skirt of the dress was layered. There are two more flowers that are right around the thighs. Robin and Carson were clapping Maya on the back, since they both thought the outfit she had was really great and beautiful. Aiden was trying to look around for Roxie, when he saw her walking to where he was. He was blushing a little bit with how she was wearing that red flannel shirt with the black jeans.

"Wow. You look…Amazing." Aiden said.

Roxie's face turned a shade of red. "Shut the fuck up. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm serious. That outfit looks really good on you. You should wear that more often."

Roxie smiled a little bit. "Well, I guess I could wear this more.

Allison was looking on, seeing Roxie and Aiden talking to one another really nicely. She had a nice feeling in her chest, happy that Roxie was doing great with Aiden. Then she looked to Colleen and Adrian. She was jealous as ever, and it seemed like that Adrian was more focused on getting into a relationship with Colleen instead of her. It hurts, she knew that, but if she tried to state her case, it would make her the enemy. She didn't want to make Adrian feel unhappy. Kris was in the background, wearing a dark blue dress that went to her feet. She was being consoled by Talia, who was with her.

"Hey, you're going to be fine. Try not to get to flustered, and be yourself." Talia said.

"I don't know, I might screw up and-"Kris began.

"Kris." Talia went and grabbed her Kris' shoulders and was looking Kris in her eyes. "You've got this. Go out and get it."

Kris nodded her head, and she was blushing again, as she didn't know that Talia cared so much about her. She was thankful that she had Talia. Lucille was wearing a grey colored dress, with some grey high heel shoes. She was looking really nervous, with what was going on. She didn't know if she was going to be able to handle or talk to everyone here. She would have to get use to it eventually. Allen was wearing a black trench coat, and a light grey shirt was underneath it. He also had on black jeans with a brown leather belt. Allen had just met up with Francis, Hubbie, and Aiden. All of them were complimenting each other for how they looked. Finally, after a few minutes of waiting, what was supposed to be a van instead a limo showed up instead. All of the campers were shocked that there was a limo there, but all of them cheered and got into it quickly. It was able to fit everyone, and they saw that there were various types of soda that was in the limo for them to enjoy.

Lucille wanted to know who the driver was, and she knocked on the window. The window rolled down, and it showed a woman with a red bow in her hair, and she looked oddly familiar.

"Wait a minute, aren't you that girl Daisy? The one who works at the diner?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I thought that was your only job."

"Nah, that's not the only job I have. Sure, I work in the mornings at the diner. But I also do this limo job during the nights. It pays the checks."

Nobody argued with her, as Daisy began driving to their destination. The drive took about a half an hour, and it was starting to get dark when they finally hit the location. It was a lodge like it said in the pamphlet. Most of the campers noticed that the lodge had two floors, and that is mostly made of wooden materials. They also saw near the water that there was a dock where there was a boat tied up to a post. Daisy stopped the limo right next to the front door of the lodge.

"Alright, how much?" Ringo asked.

"Dude, the host already paid me earlier. Nothing to worry about." Daisy said.

All of the campers were ecstatic that they were here, and got out of the limo. Most of the campers went inside to see the festivities that were happening. Sebastian stayed behind, and watched Daisy leave the area. So, he and the other's were now alone by themselves, with Sebastian having no idea when the killer was coming or how he was going to operate. He then noticed that Allison and Draken had stayed behind with him. Then Sebastian asked the question.

"So, the trees are looking creepy as usual." Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, it's almost like there's something out there." Allison stated.

"So you two know as well what's coming?" Draken asked.

"Yeah, but we can't tell anyone else what's about to come. If we do, who knows what'll happen to us." Sebastian stated.

Allison felt something in her crystal ball again. She saw that there was screaming again, and that there was a hatchet that was bloodied and there was an eyeball that was on a floor of some sort. She also noticed a card that was somewhere near a picture.

"Guy's, I don't think he's coming for a while. But we still need to keep a lookout to see if anything occurs." Allison suggested.

Both of the guys nodded, agreeing to keep a lookout. The three went back into the house, and saw that most people were having a good time, and drinking the various sodas that were there. Music was blaring out of the speakers that Aiden had brought with him, and Carson, Maya, and Robin were busy watching anime. The three decided to separate to try and keep a close eye on the people here. Kris actually wanted to go to a quiet place in the forest where she could get some fresh air. She needed it after the chaos that was going on inside. She had found a tree stump that she could rest on. She was trying to think of how she could get closer with others, without trying to offend anyone. She was going to get close eventually. She was staring at her shadow, liking how it looked in the moonlight. But, she noticed something was up when she saw that her shadow had suddenly had disappeared, and before she knew what was happening, her head was snapped 180 degrees, with her dying instantly.

Lucille was trying to hang out with the other campers, but it didn't appear that she was doing okay, as most of them were hanging out with their group of friends, so that just made her sad. Lucille was almost ready to cry, so she left the lodge and ran into the woods. Sebastian, who noticed that she was leaving suddenly, quickly followed her. She ran to where she was in a place that had a lot of fog in the woods. Lucille was crying a lot, not wanting to be like this in front of the other campers. What she didn't expect was for Sebastian to come over to see if she was okay.

"Sebastian, I'm not in the mood right now." Lucille stated.

"Lucille, I know it must be hard trying to find people you are close to, but it will be hard. Don't worry about it to much, everything is going to turn out-"

Sebastian didn't get to finish his statement, as a hatchet was buried in his skull. Lucille was soaked in blood, and she was screaming very loudly. She saw a large body that was coming toward her, and she ran away, trying to find the lodge again. She had only been running for about fifteen seconds, screaming for help, when her foot got stuck in a trap. She saw that her ankle was bleeding a lot, and that she couldn't walk on it anymore. Lucille tried to open up the trap again, but she was too late, as the giant of a body came towards her. She only got out one last scream before the body started to choke the life out of her. As she was slowly losing her breath, she recognized the Japanese mask that the person had on.

"…Chino."

Carson was beginning to enjoy hanging out with Maya and Robin, as both of them had a lot of experience when it comes to anime moves and quotes. But, he had a couple of soda's, and he needed to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Got to go to the john." Carson stated.

"Oaky, but you'll be back right?" Robin asked.

"Of course."

Carson went around the lodge to see if he could find the bathroom. What shocked him after about five minutes was that none of the toilets in the house were working at all, and that he would be forced to use the port a potty outside. So, he exited the lodge and headed to the port a potty. He entered it, and then pulled his pants down before he sat there for a bit. Then, while he was doing his business, he thought he heard a sound of someone moving behind the stall. He didn't really pay attention to much, and continued to do his thing. Then, he saw a shadow right behind him.

"Okay guys, if this is some funny joke you are so dead."

He regretted that as a knife went through the stall and through his stomach. He was holding his stomach in because he didn't know what had just happened. He opened the stall door with his pants still down, and after a few seconds, fell to the ground since he had lost way to much blood.

Roxie was talking with Aiden, and she also seemed to be hanging out with Hubbie as well. Allen and Francis were busy trying to one up each other in arm wrestling. JoJo, who was glad that Roxie's attention was focused on hanging around the two other guys on the team, decided that she was going to take a dip in the water. So, she left the lodge and decided to take a stroll down the walk. She saw that nobody else was around, and decided that she was going to be bold. She started to take off the dress she was wearing, and then she took off her undergarments. She was going to skinny dip in the water, because she actually wanted to try and see if it was better. She dove into the water, feeling the cold water against her skin. She was cold at first, but slowly warmth came to her. She felt like she was free and nobody else was watching her. It turns out, someone else was watching her. Suddenly, JoJo was pulled underwater by some unknown person. She tried to wiggle out of the grasp, but it was no use. The grip was to strong. She started to take in too much water, and she started to drown. She could have sworn that she saw a mask.

Draken was getting extremely nervous with what had happened within the last three hours. It was now around ten PM, and Sebastian, Lucille, Kris, JoJo, and Carson had not come back to the lodge. Draken wanted to tell the others really badly that a serial killer was trying to kill all of them, but the pamphlet told him that he couldn't say anything about the manner. He just hoped that someone would realize what had happened sooner or later, or else everyone would be gone eventually before midnight.

"Draken, have you seen Carson anywhere?" Robin asked.

"No, I've haven't seen him since nine." Draken explained.

Maya and Robin were now really nervous about what had happened to Carson.

"Well it shouldn't take him this long to go to the bathroom. I'll go check on him." Maya said.

Draken really wanted to tell Maya that it was a bad idea, but he couldn't. It wasn't just because he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about what was happening, but she was in fact on the other team. Draken didn't want to lose again, and if she were to somehow perish from the killer, that would help his team even more. So, he let Maya go off to find Carson. What he didn't expect was for Robin to follow closely behind. If the two of them were together, how would the killer react? Would he just go for the kill immediately? Or would he wait until they were separated? He didn't want to know, but he knew he was going to have to stay where all the other campers were at the moment to make sure no one else left the lodge.

Maya and Robin had walked for about thirty seconds before they saw the stall. And they both screamed as they saw the dead body of Carson. Maya ran over to see how he had perished. Robin was in a state of shock, not believing that his friend would perish like that. She should have been paying attention, because a knife went through her throat, and she was gurgling blood. Maya screamed as she saw Robin trying to keep the blood from flowing, but it was too late as she fell to the gravel with no life in her eyes. Maya was now in front of the serial killer. She recognized who it was since he was wearing the Japanese mask. It was Chino, and he was out for blood. She looked around for anything that could be used against him. She saw a rock that she could hold, and she grabbed it and threw it at Chino. It hit him right in the face, which caused him to lose focus. That gave Maya the chance to run around him, and back into the lodge. She quickly came in, and slammed the lodge door shut.

Draken, realizing that she knew what was going on, quickly began piling stuff onto the doors. Allison helped out as well. Everyone else was confused as to what was going on.

"Maya, what the hell is your problem? We were enjoying ourselves here, and now you want to try and ruin it?" Allen stated.

"Guys, I just saw Chino out there. He's trying to kill us all. We need to get out of here as quickly as possible." Maya suggested.

"I don't know Maya. Chino usually doesn't go out of the mansion usually, so I don't know if I want to believe it or not." Francis stated.

"Yeah, I think now not the time to overblown things at the moment." Adrian suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" Maya asked.

"Look, we were given a break. Can you just let us enjoy it?" Kelsey asked.

Maya, who knew she wasn't going to win this argument, finally relented, and saw that Allison and Draken were motioning her upstairs. She followed them onto the second floor, and they talked to her.

"Maya, you're not going to believe me when I tell you this. This party is a challenge, and we have to survive Chino. We have to survive till the sun rise, which is in about six hours and thirty minutes." Draken explained.

"So why the hell didn't you guys say anything to back me up?" Maya asked.

"That's the thing; we weren't allowed to say anything to the other campers. We were forced to keep our mouths shut." Allison explained.

"Shit, I just realized that my team dug itself a hole. The Ghouls have eight members left, while we only have four. I just hope we can come back." Draken said.

Adrian and Colleen at the moment were busy…smooching. They had gone in one of the downstairs bedrooms, and were to beginning to start to kiss back and forth. Both of them had started to take off their clothes, and both wanted each other. What they didn't realize that while they were doing it, Chino slowly opened the glass door that was there, and he was holding a harpoon in his hand. Both of them were still trying to undress one another, when Colleen got a harpoon right through the chest. It went straight through her body and through Adrian's skull. Both were dead upon impact of the weapon. Chino, with a job well done, left the glass door opened as he exited the scene.

It was now around one AM, as the other campers had mostly passed out by now. Draken was still awake, keeping watch to see if Chino would come into the lodge. He had been awake for a while now, and he was starting to pass out. Allen wanted to go find a bathroom in the house, so he started opening random doors to see if there were any. He opened a door, and didn't like what he found. It was Colleen and Adrian, both dead in bed. He saw the glass door that was opened, and he went to see what had happened. He exited the area, and then punched to the right. He hit Chino right in the face, right before he was about to axe him.

"Oh, you were trying to kill me weren't you buddy. Well guess what? YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" Allen cried out.

Allen then pushed Chino back into the room. He was pushing him back so far and fast, that by the time they hit the door, it broke and both of the two fell down to the ground. This woke everyone else up in the lodge. Everyone suddenly knew that a serial killer was here and trying to kill them. But Allen was putting up a spirited fight to try and beat him. But he made a mistake when he tried to use all his strength in one punch. Chino grabbed him by the waist and threw him into the wall. This impact caused him to be knocked out. This made him turn his attention to everyone else.

The other campers made a mad dash for the exit. Ringo and Kelsey weren't so lucky, as Kelsey was caught in the grasp of Chino, and she was being strangled. Ringo, trying to be the hero, tried to hit Chino with a lamp. But, that only made him a dead person, as Chino used the knife to slice open his throat. After Ringo had been killed, he turned his attention on Kelsey, and proceeded to slam her head into the wall until her so dead that her brains were sticking out of her skull. Chino then looked to see where Allen had gone. But it turns out that he had disappeared.

Allison, Aiden, Francis, Hubbie, Maya, Roxie, and Draken were trying to find some way that they could get out of this place alive. Hubbie then remembered something.

"Guys, the boat. If we find the keys, we'll be able to get out of here alive." Hubbie stated.

Everyone agreed that it was the best way to get out of here. They ran to the dock and looked inside the boat for the keys. Sadly, they didn't see anything that resembled a key. Roxie then looked in the glove compartment, and found a map. She looked at it with her phone, which had a flashlight, and saw that it mention a cabin. It was saying that the keys were at this cabin.

"So we have to go there? That's five miles away, it'll take us hours to get there." Francis complained.

"Do you want to get out of here with your fucking life? Then shut the fuck up and do this shit." Roxie stated.

Aiden was impressed that she could have this much authority. He thought that was kind of kinky. So, the seven went to where the cabin was. When they exited the docks, they didn't expect to get ambushed by Chino, who threw his hatchet. It imbedded itself right into the skull of Maya, and she dropped straight to the ground. The other six didn't really want to try and save anyone at this moment, so they ran off into the woods, with Chino following them into the woods.

Draken was now trying to keep the remaining campers alive, even though all of them were on the other team. He didn't want to witness anyone else die today. Roxie was reading the map, to see where to go. She knew that the place they were going to was in the middle of nowhere, but if she was reading this correctly, then it should only take about an hour and a half to get there. If they didn't run into Chino at all. Roxie led the way, since she was good at directions. She was followed by Aiden, then Hubbie, Francis, Allison, and finally Draken was stuck in the rear. For the next hour, nothing really bad happened, as they continued to march their way to the cabin. But, one of the traps that Chino had set was activated. Allison was the unlucky person to fall into it. A rope had caught onto Allison's leg, and she was thrown into the air. After that, she head came straight down onto the ground, and when the sound of her skull cracking, everyone left knew that she was already dead. The five continued onward. After thirty minutes had passed, Francis, Aiden, Roxie, Draken, and Hubbie finally got to the cabin.

The cabin looked to be very old, and looked to be almost abandoned. Draken didn't like the way this was going, and didn't trust the surrounding area. But, he knew he and the other four would have to go in either way. So, Roxie carefully opened the door. They noticed that there were various chairs were full of dust, and that the painting there was still there, even though the frame was done. No one else wanted to stay here long, so Roxie, Francis, Hubbie, and Aiden began looking through the house. Draken noticed that there were various letters that were on the table. He grabbed on, and it was addressed to…William Burke. Interested, he opened the letter. What he found out that the letter had come from the Blackthorns, specifically Paul Blackthorn. He started reading the contents of the letter.

_Dear Mr. Burke_

_I want to let you know that I need you to do something very important for me. I need you to leave this town as fast as possible. There's a dark energy surrounding the town, and I believe it's spreading. I don't know how many are affected at the moment, but I feel like it has something to do with the orb. Ever since I brought it home with me, it's almost as if it's…making decisions for me. I was at the grocery store one day, and I had the strangest desire to capture a young boy. I have no idea where that thought came from, but I knew that it was the orb at that moment. I plan to destroy it tonight. If I somehow survive whatever's inside this, then meet me at the mill across the lake. We will discuss more later on._

_From, Paul Blackthorn_

Draken didn't realize that William had known Paul, and that they had been planning to meet up. He didn't know where the mill was, but it probably had something to do with what the family was doing. Roxie returned to where Draken was, having the key in her hand.

"Alright, now all we need to do is-"Draken began.

Suddenly, the wall came crashing down, as a dead Aiden was came out of the wall. It was followed by Hubbie being held by the neck by Chino. Roxie was distraught to have seen Aiden die, but she didn't want to see Hubbie die either. Someone came behind and used a lamp to hit Chino in the head. It dazed him, which released Hubbie from his grasp. Draken and Roxie reacted quickly and got Hubbie to his feet. Francis followed them quickly out the door, and they left quickly. Chino though, slowly got up off his feet, and continued to follow the foursome.

Francis was now getting really annoyed that they couldn't kill this guy no matter what they tried.

"Can this guy go down?" Francis asked.

"I don't think that is a real possibility. He's just extremely durable, and wears a mask." Hubbie stated.

"Oh, it's like we've haven't seen that at all in our fucking lives before." Roxie said.

"Roxie, I don't need to hear this from you right now when there's a SERIAL KILLER TRYING TO KILL US!" Francis cried out.

"Guys, can we just get to the boat already?" Asked Draken.

Hubbie, Roxie, and Francis agreed, as they started to run where the dock were. It took them two long hours to find their way back, since Roxie had dropped the map in the cabin. By the time they saw the lodge again, it was the sky was beginning to turn a light bluish color. All four rushed to where the boat was. Draken got the keys, and got into the boat to start it. But nothing happened. He was confused, and didn't know what was happening.

"What, but those were the keys." Roxie said.

"Obviously you were wrong you-"

Francis didn't get to finish his sentence as his lower half was chopped in half by Chino, and he died after he got sliced. Draken, Roxie, and Hubbie all panicked. They all thought they were going to die, and they didn't want to die to a weird ass Japanese guy in a mask. Suddenly, something knocked Chino out. He felt the hard hit, and he was knocked out. It turned out, that Allen was still alive, and he had knocked out Chino with a sledgehammer.

"FUCK YOU!" Allen screamed.

Hubbie, Roxie, and Draken were thankful that Allen had saved them. A horn sounded, and that was the end of the challenge. Richard came out of the woods, to see how the campers were doing. They were banged up a bit, but otherwise none of them had any serious injuries. Richard then brought out the other fourteen campers that were supposedly dead, but it turned out to be another simulation.

"Richard, when are you going to stop with these fucking simulations?" Roxie asked.

"Sorry, I have to keep doing this as long as the show is going on. I will give you four some credit. You guys lasted the whole way through. I thought all of you would die at some point. But no, you four beat the odds and survived. Sadly, only one team could win today. And that team happens to be…The Ghouls once again." Richard stated.

The Ghouls started cheering at the victory. Draken was confused, and Allen was pissed.

"What the hell? We tied, that doesn't mean that they won." Allen said.

"Yes, you did tie, but at one point the Demons were down to two members while the Ghouls had eight members still alive at one point. I had to give them the edge there, since more campers on the Ghouls lasted longer than the campers on the Demons side. That means I will have to see you for an unprecedented third time. We will do this later tonight. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Allen was fuming now, and tried to run at the host, but was held back by Draken and Roxie. After the latest challenge, all the campers were now starting to feel drained. They had to do back to back challenges where they felt like they had died for real. That really was starting to mess with their heads a bit. But Lucille didn't really care what happened. As long as they got rid of Allen, that was all she cared about. Draken thought about getting rid of Allen, but then thought against it. The Demons were still losing challenges, and he didn't want to lose Allen at this point. It would mean they would keep collapsing.

So, after the thirty minute drive back to Horrorville, Draken gathered the others to the pavilion to discuss some things.

"Okay, I want to ask your guys opinions. Who do you want out?" Draken asked.

"Allen. He's a dick, and doesn't deserve to be on this show." Lucille said immediately.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the one that almost saved this team. And you're going to vote me off just because you think I'm a jerk?" Allen cried out.

"Allen, you are a fucking asshole. The only reason your still here is that you're the strongest member of this team." Roxie stated.

"Shut the hell up!" Allen said.

"Enough." Ringo said. "I think we need to base who we want to vote off on the overall performances of these past challenges. Now, I think it's safe to say Allen, Draken, Sebastian, Kris, and Kelsey are off the board, since they helped out a lot."

"Um, I'm not sure about Kelsey. What has she done lately in any of these challenges?" Lucille asked.

"Don't start pointing fingers at her. She's helped me out a lot to become more confidant." Ringo said.

"But you just said you would base your vote by overall performance. Not what people have done to help others." JoJo stated.

"JoJo, you've haven't been much better. You've done noting these past few challenges. I want productive teammates that will help us moving forward." Kelsey stated.

"Which is not who you are." JoJo cried out.

"Stop, all of you stop. I don't think talking about this is going to help us. Let's just see how the votes go, and we'll figure it out from there okay?" Sebastian asked.

Everyone nodded their heads, as they didn't want to blow up on each other. Kris decided to go back to where her room was, since she didn't want to deal with all of the stress that was happening. She went and saw Talia lying in bed. So, she joined her to, and lay right next to her. Kris almost didn't want to ask, but she was curious.

"Talia, are you real or not?" Kris asked.

Talia hesitated. Kris didn't know if she was going to answer or not.

"I'm real, just not the way you think." Talia said.

"How so?" Kris asked.

Talia didn't answer. Kris didn't press her any further, since she knew she was uncomfortable asking that question. Neither of the girls did nothing at first. Kris then cuddled up next to Talia. Talia didn't expect this, but was glad for the comfort. Allen was still reeling from the loss and was taking it out at the gym, and he was going extra hard. Francis, Aiden, and Hubbie noticed this, and tried to get him to cool off.

"Dude, calm down. It's going to be okay." Hubbie said.

"I can't fucking calm down. Not when I'm on a team that has lost three straight. I just need to work harder to prevent my team from losing anymore." Allen stated.

"Allen, that's not the point-" Aiden began.

"Of course it's the point. I'm the only one that can bring this team out of misery. I'm the only one." Allen continued.

All three knew they weren't going to get to Allen, and let him continue to work. It was a couple of hours when Kelsey began helping out Ringo to get ready for the elimination.

"Kelsey, are you going to get eliminated?" Ringo asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll be here to keep you company, don't you worry." Kelsey said.

She wasn't fine. She was nervous as hell that she was going to be the one voted off today. She didn't know who she was voting for, and who she wanted gone. She would just have to see how the vote went. JoJo and Lucille were thinking the same thing. No one knew how the vote would go, or even if there was any plan at all with how the vote went. But, they were prepared.

It was night time now, when Sebastian got in the van with everyone else, and drove up to the mansion. The gate was already open, so he just drove slowly into the main area. Everyone got out of the van, and he closed and locked the doors. Then, the eight embarked to the basement. When they got there, everything was still the same, except for the fact that Sean's and Liz's head were heralded as trophies right above the voting/confessional booth. Lucille almost threw up, but kept her composure. All eight sat down in their seats.

"Demons, good to see you again. I see we are making this an occurrence. So, you already know how this goes down, so you can go on and vote now."

One by one, all eight of the demons went in the voting booth, and voted who they wanted to leave. Now, all the campers were standing there, nervous as ever to see how the votes would go.

"First person safe is...Kris."

Kris smiled, and caught her marshmallow.

"Next, Sebastian you are safe."

Sebastian kept a straight face as he caught his marshmallow in his hand.

"Draken, you are also safe tonight."

Draken breathed, and caught his marshmallow.

"Ringo, you are also safe as well."

Ringo smiled a bit, and was happy to have been safe tonight.

"Now, as for the rest of you…you are all still up for elimination, because miraculously, you all have two votes each." Richard explained.

Kelsey, JoJo, and Lucille were all shocked, while Allen was just really upset this was happening again. Nobody knew what happened next.

"Okay, I prepared for this in case it happens. If two or more people tie in a vote, cannot vote the next time. That means, the campers who are already safe will have to vote again. That means Ringo, Draken, Kris, and Sebastian; you will have to vote once again to see who will go home."

None of the four really liked what was happening. But Draken, Ringo, Sebastian, and Kris knew they didn't have a choice in the matter. They each took their turns voting for who they wanted gone out of the four. Kelsey was relatively calm, but was still nervous with how the vote was going to turn out. JoJo was really upset that she was near the bottom. Lucille was terrified to see how the vote was going to turn out, since she didn't feel like she deserved to go home yet. Allen was just upset that once again, he seemed like he was out the door once again.

"Alright, we actually didn't get a tie this time. We have the camper who is going home this week. And that camper is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…JoJo."

JoJo was in complete shock that she was sent packing over Kelsey and Allen. She looked to the four.

"Are you kidding me? Why the hell get rid of me now?" JoJo asked.

"Well, Kelsey was right. You've really haven't been helping out in challenges, and you've been really antisocial and haven't been talking to us lately." Ringo stated.

"Sorry JoJo, it's time for you to go." Richard stated.

Chino came and JoJo really didn't bother to fight, letting Chino get her up. He even let her say good bye.

"Lucille, I hope you do well. And Sebastian, keep on fighting. That's all I have." JoJo stated

Chino moved her to where the saw was, and she looked back with tears in her eyes, and she went through and Chino closed the door behind him. Then they heard the sound of meat on the saw. Again, most of the Demons did not want to listen to this anymore. Most of them left the basement. The seven exited the basement, feeling as dejected as ever.

* * *

Votes:

**Ringo**: "I feel like my vote is whatever Kelsey is voting. And she wanted to vote for…JoJo if I remember correctly."

**Draken**: "If I'm being honest, I wanted to get rid of Kelsey today. But Ringo really seems to be enjoying hanging out with Kelsey quite a bit. That should be interesting. I think I'll go with Lucille to be eliminated. I don't think she's done quite enough to get through this."

**Kelsey**: "JoJo, I don't like what you did, telling me that I've haven't done any of the challenges. I vote for you."

**Lucille**: "I think I'm voting for Allen. He's really rude, and he doesn't care about any of us."

**Allen**: "I don't think it really matters who I vote for, but I think I'll go for Kelsey. I don't believe that she can last much longer in this show."

**Kris**: "I think I vote for Allen. He just seems really rude, and I don't want him here."

**Sebastian**: "I think the best option to get rid of Lucille. She doesn't talk that much, and she doesn't do well in challenges. So, a win-win for us."

**JoJo**: "Kelsey, if I don't see you gone today, I don't know what I'll do."

Re-Vote:

**Ringo** "Wow, I didn't know we were going to have a revote. I'll keep it the same and stick with JoJo."

**Draken**: "Okay, now I have only four options. Can't vote Allen out, he's to valuable. Can't vote Kelsey out, she's important to Ringo. Now, Lucille or JoJo. I don't really like how JoJo argued back to Kelsey, so I'll vote for her.

**Kris**: "I think I'll still vote for Allen. Still a jerk."

**Sebastian**: "I'm still voting for Lucille. She feels like the weak link of the team."

**Well, the Devious Demons are down at the moment. It seems as if everything is falling apart for them at the moment. I actually had trouble deciding who I wanted to send home. I decided I wanted to send JoJo home next, since it felt like that she was just a background character that really wasn't going to get any development. I also considered getting rid of Lucille or Kelsey, but decided to keep them for a little while longer. What did you think of JoJo? Will the Demons ever win? Will the Ghouls keep winning? Will the challenges stop getting gory? Hopefully. See you soon.**


	13. Bad Hair Day

**Hello again. I have another chapter for you guys to enjoy. I also wanted to say that I am trying to best to make these campers how you told them in your PM's. I'm not perfect. So, with that out of the way lets get to the next chapter.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**AHOOOOOOO!**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 6: Bad Hair Day

The campers were mostly around the houses that they were staying in, with most of the campers still in a sort of recession after again going through another simulation. The Demons were especially tired of losing, and they actually wanted to win for once. Ringo, who thought he should do something about this bad mood, tried to get the teams spirits up.

"Guys were going to be okay. Sure, we lost the last couple of challenges, but I know we're going to win at some point." Ringo stated.

"There's no hope. We're going to lose every single challenge from here on out, and there's no way out of it." Lucille explained sadly.

"Yeah, even though I'm positive about most things, this amount of losing is really wearing down on me quite a bit." Kelsey said.

"Are you guys just going to lay down them? Fine by me, I'll just have to carry you guys to victory." Allen said.

"That's not what Ringo is saying." Draken explained. "We've been close in all the challenges we have been in. Were not a terrible team. We just seem to have really bad luck and can't capitalize on our opportunities."

"Obviously we haven't done that yet. We'll get a break eventually." Sebastian stated.

"I sure hope so." Kris stated.

Then, everyone went to do something else. Sebastian pulled Lucille to his side, because he wanted to find out something.

"What's been bothering you?" Sebastian asked.

"It's nothing." Lucille said.

"It is something. I can tell by the look on your face."

Lucille didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to tell him anything. But he seemed to be feeling some sincerity towards her, so she guessed it wouldn't hurt.

"I just feel like I'm not helping out the team that much. I want to contribute much more, but I feel like I'm not getting the chance to help out. I just feel so useless." Lucille said. She was now beginning to cry. Sebastian felt really awkward now, since he had actually voted for her to the last elimination. He really felt like he didn't give her a shot yet, and was just jumping to conclusions to soon.

"Lucille, don't say that. I know that you've haven't gotten the opportunity to show who you are yet. But, I will try and convince the others to help you out." Sebastian said.

Lucille started to slow down in her tears. "Really. You'll help me out."

"Yeah, I'll do my best." Sebastian stated.

Allison was busy hanging out with Colleen, who was giddy that she got close to Adrian.

"Thou was a beautiful night. Well, not including thine death. But, it was still a good night." Colleen stated.

"Yeah, it was a good night." Allison stated gloomily.

Someone knocked on the door, and Allison went and got it. She saw that it was Adrian, and he was looking really sickly like.

"Adrian, oh my god are you oaky?" Allison asked.

Adrian swayed a little bit, and had to hold onto the door to keep from falling.

"I…don't know. Last night…was weird."

"How show?" Allison stated.

"Well…I was hanging out with Colleen and we were watching some anime, or something, with Carson, Maya, and Robin. For some reason, I started to feel funny. Everything around me was starting to turn into the colors of the rainbow. And it was so weird."

"And do you remember anything else after?"

"Actually…there was something that happened before I died. I think I was having sex with a golden goddess, but for some reason she was wearing a lavender colored dress for some reason."

"Adrian…I think you were doing it with Colleen."

Adrian didn't process this at first, but then his face turned a shade of red.

"What! Holy shit, I did it with Colleen? But that was my…um, never mind."

"But thou had a good time no?" Colleen asked.

"I mean…I guess? I don't know, I couldn't really feel anything." Adrian said.

"Well, do you remember what you were drinking or eating?" Allison asked.

"Well, the only thing that I had to drink that night was a diet soda. Colleen had gotten it for me."

Allison was in disarray. Allison concluded that anyone of the campers could have done that, even the recently eliminated JoJo. She would have to begin to ask around the area to see what was going on. So, Allison set out to see Carson, Robin, and Maya. She went to green house 4, or what she liked to call it the anime house. She knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door finally opened, and Maya was at the door.

"Hi, can I come in?" Allison asked.

"Of course, we always are welcoming others." Maya said.

Allison entered, and saw that Carson and Robin had on a show at the moment. She sat down with them.

"So, what are you guys watching?"

"Were watching a show called devil is a part timer. It's literally the devil taking a job at a fast food restaurant. It's hilarious." Robin said.

"Sounds like it. Hey, do you guys remember the party last night?" Allison asked.

"You mean during it or after we were dead?" Carson asked.

"I mean, did you see anything weird happening with Adrian at all?" Allison explained.

"I actually saw Adrian watching some anime with us. But, he started acting strange when he was talking about a blue hippo that was in the room." Maya said.

"Did anything else catch you off guard?"

"No, after that we started watching anime again." Carson stated.

"Well, how about everyone else? Were they acting weird?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, Draken seemed to be really suspicious. He was going around the lodge and seeing if anything weird was going on." Maya said.

"That was because he already knew about the serial killer that was coming." Allison said.

"Oh, that's why he was being so weird. That explains that." Carson said.

"I thought that Kris seemed strange. She left the part really early, don't know why. Maybe she had something to do with what happened to Adrian." Robin said.

"Okay, I'll go ask her. Thanks for talking." Allison said.

"Hey, no problem. Anything to help you out."

Allison exited the house. She knew that Kris was acting weird because she was talking to a ghost. She didn't know who she was, or why she was hanging out with Kris, but she knew she was going to have to ask around what had happened with Adrian, and see what happened.

Kathy was starting to wake up. She had a great dream where she was cuddled up with Ringo. But, when she awoke, she only saw that she was cuddling her pillows. She was a little disappointed, but she knew she could get him to notice her eventually. She got out of bed and put on some jeans, with a white t-shirt that was only buttoned halfway. She then grabbed her key, and went outside. She noticed that Richard was waiting outside for her.

"Hey, just in time. I was just about to head out for a quick bite before I tell the other campers about the next challenge." Richard said.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste." Kathy said.

Kathy and Richard got in Richard's car, and they drove to the diner Refresh N' Go. When they got there, they noticed that Uri was sitting at a table, sipping some coffee. He saw the Kathy and Richard, and he waved at them. They took a seat where Uri was at.

"So, I was just wondering about something. How do you do it? I saw on the editing room that the campers died various times. How are the campers still alive?" Kathy asked.

"Well, I actually upgraded a little bit on my simulation. When I did the show the first time, it was only able to make campers feel pain. This time, Campers can actually perish, but when they do, they go into a sleep induced trance. Then, once I end the simulation, the campers go back to normal, and they retain whatever body parts that they had lost in the simulation." Uri stated.

"That's really impressive. But, how are you dealing with all of this? Are you feeling okay?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Uri said.

"Hey, if you need to…get some relief, I'm there for you." Kathy said.

"Thanks."

Richard checked the watch that he had on, and realized that it was a few minutes before he explained the challenge.

"Well, it was a nice short chat, but Kathy and I have to go. We need to tell the campers what the next challenge is. We'll talk again soon." Richard said.

"Hey, enjoy yourself man." Uri said.

Both Richard and Kathy said goodbye, and Uri watched them leave the diner. He waited for a couple of seconds, and then his phone began to ring. He looked and saw that it was his girlfriend Candice. Uri sighed and started the call.

"Hello?"

"_Richard, Hi, it's Candice. How are you doing?"_

"I'm doing okay. Just sitting in a diner having myself a cup of coffee."

"_Oh, I could really go for some coffee right now. Anyways, I'm still on that assignment that I have. I'm just starting to get some info on my guy."_

"Great to hear."

"_I wish I could just be at home just chilling. I would really like to just hang with you."_

"Thanks."

"_Also, I don't even know how you're dealing with all the stardom that is going on. I just don't want to get that much attention in the first place."_

"It's okay. I just learn how to not make it such a big deal."

"_Well, that's great to hear. I know I've really been gone a lot, but I hope you understand."_

"It's okay."

"_Okay, I've got to go. I need to get ready for the mission that is coming up."_

"Alright, talk to you soon."

"_Okay Bye."_

Uri heard Candice hung up the phone, and he sighed. He really wasn't feeling that positive at the moment. He wasn't getting to see Candice that long, and she seemed recently trying to avoid him. Maybe that was because of how popular he was, he wasn't sure. All that he could feel was a void in his heart. He felt lonely, and didn't have anyone to talk to. Sure, Richard was fine, and Jamie could be passable, but he felt like he was just someone that Richard needed to make the show run. He really felt that he really wasn't worth anyone's time.

"Why the long face?"

Uri looked up and saw Daisy, who was looking at him like he was a lost puppy.

"It's not a big deal. Just feeling a little down is all."

"I think your bluffin. There's something else that you're not saying."

"I don't think you would be interested in listening to me."

"Try me. I just finished work, so I can take a few minutes to listen to your sorry story."

Uri sighed, and motioned for her to sit down next to him. She obliged, and took the seat.

"Okay, I have this…thing that is going on right now. I'm trying to impress these people about the thing that I created, but they don't really seem to really care that much about it, only about what they are showcasing. I just feel like I deserve credit for what I'm doing."

"Dude, you got to just be more confidant in yourself."

"That's hard when you are talking to a brick wall as a host, and a girl who only seems to care about getting into other people's pants."

"Those guys can go screw themselves."

Uri smiled a bit.

"Thanks, I really needed that."

"Dude, don't mention it. I just like to be honest about it."

Uri then thought about something.

"Hey, are you able to help me tonight?"

"Depends if I get a limo job tonight. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I actually needed help running my creation tonight, it's for the challenge that Richard wants to use."

"You mean the one you called a brick wall?"

"You know what I mean. Would you help me out?"

Daisy thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"Eh, why not, I don't have anything better to do."

Uri was happy that he had a companion who could help him out.

"Alright, just meet me at the theater when you get the chance."

Uri then got out of his seat and walked out of the café. Daisy sat there for a minute, trying to take in what she had just agreed to. She hoped she hadn't met a insane scientist that was going to bring a dead body back to life.

Richard had now entered the park, and all seventeen campers were there. Most of them were now looking at Richard with distain.

"What's with the looks on your face?" Richard asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because YOU KEEP KILLING US!" Allen cried out.

"I think it's all starting to get to our heads." Kris said.

"Can we just have a normal challenge for once? Pretty Please?" Hubbie asked.

Richard was shocked they didn't want this, but he knew he had something planned.

"Well, I do have an idea for a challenge. And it's not one where you will die."

Most of the campers cheered, excited that they wouldn't die this time. Sebastian was skeptical, because there was going to be a catch.

"Okay, so here's the deal. You guys seemed to have these houses for free. Well, I think it's time to get you guys a job. Now, I have already decided a career for you guys. You guys will open a saloon, where people walk in for haircuts." Richard said.

Everyone looked at Richard like he was joking.

"Wait, are you being serious right now?" Francis asked.

"What happened to the horror theme of this?" Aiden asked.

"Hey, at least we got a fucking break for once." Roxie said.

"Look, my point is, you guys will have to run the saloon on your own. I won't be there to help you out. The objective is to make a profit. The more the make, the better your team has a chance to claim victory. Your challenge will be around four in the afternoon, and will go on till midnight. The team that has the most money by the end of the eight hours wins. Also, just so were clear, you guys will have different jobs you will have to do. One camper will be the attendant at the front, getting the customer's orders in place. There will be a couple of campers that will work on getting the haircuts that the customer's will ask for. Make sure you ask what they're getting before you start cutting. There will also be a person clearing up the hair that will eventually fall to the floor. Even though it sounds like it sucks, that's a pretty important job. And finally, a camper or two will be focused that all the technology is in order, and that everything will run smoothly. That includes that the computers that the attendants in the front are using, the electricity that should be running smoothly and that the water comes out the right way. This job is the most important, so only the smartest and best capable should do this job. Any questions?"

"Yes, are you insane?" Asked Carson. "We can't run a business. Were only teenagers."

"Well, sadly you don't have a choice. If one of you doesn't compete on your team, you automatically lose the challenge."

"He is telling the truth." Allison said. "We must abide to his wishes."

"Shit." Roxie stated.

"Okay, I will take you to the shopping area part of town, and I will show you guys where your saloon is going to be."

Richard started walking, and the campers slowly followed him. Kathy was near the back of the group with the others, when she felt a large pair of pillows smashed up against her neck. She already knew who it was, and she was blushing already that Kathy had put her body against her.

"Oh. I thought this was Ringo. My bad, you two look so similar. My goodness, your face is completely red. Do you have a fever? Let me see."

Kathy then put her head to Kelsey's head, and she blushed even more after that. Ringo came and saw what was going on.

"Mrs. Kathy, nice to see you again. Is Kelsey alright?" Ringo asked.

"Oh Ringo, I think she might have a fever. Her face is really red, and I can't tell what the problem is. Why don't you see for yourself."

Ringo came up, and he put his head against Kelsey's. This caused Kelsey to explode in embarrassment, and she passed out in Ringo's arms. Ringo was now a little red that he was holding a pretty cute girl in his hands, but he knew he needed to follow the others to get to where the challenge was. So, he carried Kelsey while walking to the next challenge area. Kris was walking alone at the moment, but then she suddenly noticed that Talia was walking besides her. She had on a navy colored sweater, and this time she was wearing black jeans with some red sneakers.

"It's good to see you again." Talia said.

"Yeah, it's great to see you to." Kris said.

"I just feel like I'm another person when I'm around you. It almost makes me feel like I'm alive at some moments."

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do if you weren't around to help me."

Allison noticed that Kris seemed to be talking to herself, but she knew that it was only the ghost girl. Allison was wondering why Kris was the only one to seem to see her, but she would have to talk to her. So, she went up next to her.

"Kris, are you doing alright?"

Kris suddenly jumped. Talia stood there, not trying to talk too much.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just talking to myself is all."

"Are you sure? I could of sworn you were talking to someone you knew."

"Well, that was actually-"

"A ghost." Allison interrupted.

Kris didn't move, and Talia was shocked.

"Wait, you knew? How did you know about Talia?"

"Ah, that's her name. I knew about her because this crystal ball senses a presence whenever I'm around you. I still don't know why you are the only one that is able to see her."

"That's because I pick and choose who gets to see me." Talia said.

Allison looked at the Talia. She was pretty, and she had on what looked to have a style that had come from before this time.

"So, you're the ghost that Kris has been talking to. I would actually like to ask you a couple of questions regarding Adrian. It was at the party that we had. Did you see anything that alarmed you to anything…suspicious?" Allison asked.

"I saw Adrian was totally acting like his normal self. But, when he was walking with Colleen, he seemed really spaced out, and he was talking about this goddess of some sorts. That just wasn't Adrian. I don't know what happened, but someone must have messed with something." Kris said.

"And what about you Talia? Did you see anything out of the sorts?"

"At first, what Kris said. Adrian was acting normal at first, but then he seemed to be hit with this bout of heaven. But then I noticed something else. I was watching the camper's reactions, and before the chaos began, Hubbie was looking really nervous, and trying to move away from Adrian."

This got Allison's attention. Hubbie usually wasn't the one to act nervous around others, so that brought up some suspicion around him. She would have to ask Hubbie at some point about the incident.

"Thanks for the help." Allison said.

"No problem." Talia said.

"Can I ask you something?" Kris asked.

"Go Ahead."

"Can we hang out more? I don't really have anyone else I feel close to, and I just feel like I need to talk to someone else that doesn't include a ghost. No offense." Kris said.

"Hey, the more the merrier."

Allison smiled a bit. She may have started out with Adrian and Colleen, but she felt that she was beginning to pull towards Kris and Talia. Richard suddenly stopped in front of two small stores. One was colored green, the other colored purple. Both were small area's with various comfy seats and a waiting area.

"Okay, the time is now noon, so that gives you about four hours to plan for opening. All the supplies and tools you need to run the place are all in the areas that you have here. Now, the challenge starts!"

Both of the teams ran into the areas that they had. The Demons ran in and saw the place was great looking. Draken went and looked at the technology. Draken turned on the computer. It took about fifteen seconds to load, and he clicked the screen that he was supposed to be on. He then saw that the screen was blue, and the app that he needed to get on the proper site to make transactions took about thirty seconds to load. The tech that was there looked really good and reliable, but Draken knew the speed was to slow, and that the customer's were going to get impatient.

Lucille meanwhile looked at the saloon in general. The place was dirty, and she would not have that in a saloon. So, she gathered up Allen and Sebastian.

"Alright you guys, I think the three of us need to focus on getting this placed clean up. Nobody's going to want to come in if the place is all gross. So, I propose we use the cleaning supplies to get this place in shape to be run." Lucille explained.

"When did you become president or something? It's not really a big deal." Allen said.

"Allen, I'm sorry, but she's right. If we don't look presentable, and if the place looks really messy and dirty, no one is going to come into our store. We need to get this place as ready as possible so the customers can enjoy their time here." Sebastian said.

Allen grumbled a bit after that. "Whatever."

Lucille eyes were sparkling, as she was impressed that Sebastian would back her up on something. She was going to make this place look great, and she was going to run this with great enthusiasm. Meanwhile, the Ghouls were facing the same problem, with the saloon that they had looking dirty, and the technology being slow. But Adrian, still out of it, decided to take charge.

"How about we…let this go for now." Adrian said.

"Are you sure man? Don't we want to look good?" Hubbie asked.

"We'll…get to that later. Right now…we need to focus on figuring out how to work these things correctly. We'll fix the issues at hand after we know…how to do these things."

"Okay, let's do this!" Robin cried out.

"Robin, Carson, and Maya, you guys will be the guys giving the haircuts. Aiden and Francis, you guys are the sweepers. Hubbie and Allison can be the attendants up front. Colleen…why don't you do…help me out with the overview of the tech. And you…I'm sorry, I'm blanking right now, what's your name?" Adrian said.

"It's Roxie." Roxie said.

"Oh yeah…why don't you…um…help Aiden and Fritz."

"It's Francis." Francis said in an angry tone.

"Sorry. Oaky, let's get…to work on figuring out how to do…our jobs."

Adrian staggered a bit, as he was heading toward the back with Colleen to do some work in the back. Allison was really digressing now. Adrian really didn't seem okay, and that this had something to do with what Hubbie was enforcing. She would try to help the team the best she could, but she knew it would be hard since they all thought that Adrian was going to be a great leader today because he was instrumental in helping the Ghouls out the last three challenges. Sure, he gave them jobs to do, but they were now beginning to wonder if today was an off day for Adrian. Allison couldn't let her team crumble like that.

Allison knew this probably was going to be the only chance for her to talk to Hubbie all day, so she went to where he was at, lounging around, waiting for the four o clock time.

"Hubbie, can I talk to you for a couple of minutes?" Allison asked.

"Shoot." Hubbie said.

Allison knew that she couldn't screw this up. She asked carefully.

"Hubbie, do you remember the party?"

Hubbie squinted his eyes a bit. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, do you remember seeing anything off right before the serial killer came in?"

Hubbie then went wide eyed, and immediately began sweating.

"What do you mean? I only saw Draken stalking around."

"You saw something else; I can see it in your eyes. So you remember anything, specifically with what happened to Adrian?"

Hubbie then knew he was out of luck. She would keep badgering him until he told her the truth. And he didn't know if she was going to like what he was about to tell her.

"Okay fine, I did see something else. It was about thirty minutes before the serial killer came…"

_Last night, 2:30 AM_

_Hubbie was standing near the punch that was on a round table and he was busy talking to Francis and Allen._

"_Dude, I just get the feeling that the girls aren't going to last that long. They just seem to not be that strong in general." Francis said._

"_I wouldn't say that out loud if I was you. People could hear you and get pissed off about it. You know what happened with the homeboy from the first season." Hubbie said._

"_Yeah, don't be an idiot." Allen said._

"_Oh, you're questioning my intelligence now? Why don't we have a little chat out back? Maybe then we'll see who's smarter."_

"_Fine, we'll see who's stronger and smarter after I beat you to a pulp."_

_Allen and Francis then left and headed out back to go off on one another. Hubbie then didn't do anything, until he noticed that Adrian and Colleen sitting down and watching the TV with the anime trio. Adrian seemed to be very interested in what they were talking about. Colleen looked like she was pretty uninterested. Hubbie thought that was very weird, since he thought both of them were getting along really good. Colleen then decided to get up from watching TV, and went to where Hubbie was standing. What surprised Hubbie was that she didn't appear to notice that he was there._

"_Ah, Adrian is perfection. But, I wish he would actually pay attention me, and not ignore me."_

_Hubbie, wondering if he should say anything, but Colleen continued._

"_Well, it looks like I have to make an exception for him."_

_Hubbie was then shocked as Colleen had pulled out a bottle. But, the bottle looked like it was more was made up of skin instead of the usual glass._

"_Once I pour this potion of mine, Adrian should never be able to resist me."_

_Hubbie then stood as still as possible, hoping to not be noticeable. Colleen poured the punch and put it in a cup. Then, Colleen poured the potion, and when it came out, it was a dark purplish color, that almost looked similar to what was in the actual punch. After that, Colleen went back to Hubbie, and she began talking how she usually talked to everyone else. Hubbie didn't know whether to scream or not. He just continued to watch what would happen. Adrian took the drink, and took the whole cup down in one go. For the next fifteen minutes nothing appeared too happened. Then, he noticed Adrian starting to sweat. After that, he was looking at the ceiling, and trying to look at the night sky to see where all his favorite detectives were. Then he saw Colleen come into the scene again._

"_Adrian, thou want to come with me to one of the rooms? Thou need some comfort." Colleen said._

"_Oh…are you a goddess?" Adrian said dreamily._

"_If thou want to be."_

"_Wow."_

_Colleen pulled up Adrian and both of them headed to one of the rooms that were unequipped. Hubbie was now terrified that he had come in counter with a sorceress._

Allison was expecting to hear something that made sense. She didn't expect for Hubbie to tell her that the person who Adrian did it with last night was the one that gave him something that made Adrian act weird.

"My god. So, you think Colleen intentionally gave a sort of potion to Adrian, and now he's been acting weird ever since." Allison asked.

"I saw the whole thing happen. I don't know if she was a sorceress or not, but giving guys potions doesn't seem to be very normal." Hubbie said.

"I'm going to have a long talk with Colleen after all this is over and done with."

It was now about ten minutes before opening, but both of the campers seemed to have done the things to finish up the saloon's that they have. Lucille surprisingly took the leadership role and the actually liked that she was serious, but was always trying to strive them to do better. She focused the team first on cleaning up the place, and she also talked to the team about being presentable. She was trying to get Allen to remain presentable, even though he had of way of saying things that could be offensive to others.

"Allen, I know you want to do the job that you have, but I want you to try and not say anything that would offend the customers." Lucille said.

"What do I say that offends others?" Allen asked.

"Allen, almost everything you say is offensive." Kelsey says who had now regained consciousness a couple of hours earlier.

"Seriously? Damn, whatever." Allen stated.

"Look, as long as you don't say stuff that would be offensive to others, then we should be good." Lucille said.

With the Ghouls, Hubbie and Allison were up front, both were nervous.

"I just realized something." Hubbie said.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Why the hell are we opening so late? Shouldn't the saloon open in the early morning and close in the late afternoon? Why the heck do we open at four and close at midnight?"

"I guess we'll-"

Allison suddenly felt her crystal ball glowing again. Hubbie then tried to see what was going on. Allison looked in, and heard a lot of growling, a bunch of loud noises, and someone screaming. Allison actually didn't know what to expect.

"Shit, are you alright?" Hubbie asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just got a premonition of some sorts." Allison said.

"Wait…are you a sorceress too!?" Hubbie asked.

"No, I'm not a sorceress. I actually am a gypsy." Allison said while she groaned, always having to correct people on these assumptions.

"Oh, well, sorry about that."

"That's okay; you apologized so that's all I really needed."

Then, Hubbie and Allison saw Maya come into the room, holding outfits that were…revealing. She had gotten a sailor hat for all genders, with a button up shirt for the guys, and short shirts for the women. There were also pants for the guys, and shorts for the women.

"Maya…what are those?" Hubbie asked.

"Oh, these are the outfits I picked out for you guys." Maya said.

"Maya, I don't really think we need outfits." Allison said.

"Oh, come on. It's only going to be for one night, so it's not that big of a deal." Maya said again.

"Maya, we really don't-"

"Okay bye!"

Maya shoved the outfits into their hands, and she went off to focus on hanging out with Carson and Robin. Both Hubbie and Allison looked at each other, and they both threw the outfits under the shelf. They knew that with saloon, there really weren't any type of outfits that were involved. Usually, saloon's employees usually wore clothes of their own, so Hubbie and Allison didn't want to wear that at all.

Outside, Richard and Kathy kept looking at the time. It was now 3:58 that meant that the challenge was going to start very soon.

"So, Richard, how do you think the campers will do?" Kathy asked.

"Hopefully they do alright. I'm rooting for the Demons. I just feel really bad that there still losing." Richard said.

"Yeah, I think that's good."

Richard then went to the front of the saloons.

"Alright campers, your challenge begins in one minute. Once the four PM slot, you will be able to do business. Now, your objective is to get the most money is the winner of this challenge. Which begins right now."

The two teams looked at the clock, and saw that it had just hit four on the dot. The campers all got into their positions, and they waited patiently. The teams waited there for five minutes. Fifteen. One hour. Two. By the time it hit eight PM and the night sky was out, everyone was confused.

"Hey, what gives? Where's are the customers?" Aiden asked.

"Oh, they'll be here when the sky is clear." Richard said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Roxie asked.

Then, the campers heard a howling. Then, they saw the night sky come into full light. The full moon was out, and that's when everyone got what they were supposed to do.

"Wait, we got to give haircuts to WEREWOLFS!?" Allen said.

"Yep, and you guys still have four hours until closing. So, I suggest you get to work."

The campers got into their ready positions. During the break where no customers came for four hours, both teams had set up posters to showcase what their places were called. The Ghouls called there place _Yokkaichi Hair_. Adrian looked at the sign in confusion.

"Wait…I thought we had…a different…sign." Adrian said in a dazed manner.

Maya came up, and she was looking at the sign in great honor.

"Oh, don't worry. I just made improvements on the sign, to make it more presentable."

"…Thanks." Adrian said.

Maya was smiling for thanks. Francis was really confused.

"Why the hell are we using that sign?"

"I don't know, but how are we going to attract customers with that sign?" Hubbie said.

"No one, that's what." Roxie said.

The Demons had a different approach to it. The sign that they had put up was called _Cuts for All_. Lucille really liked the sign, and Sebastian really thought that meant a lot to others.

"I like this." Kelsey said.

"Yeah, we still have a challenge to compete in. So, we'll have to see what happens." Draken says.

After the signs were set, all the campers got into their positions. Allison and Hubbie took their positions at the front for the Ghouls. Kelsey and Ringo were at the front for the Demons. Draken had taught both of them how to work the tech, and he made it simple and easy to use. Ringo was glad he could understand it so quickly.

The Ghouls were focused on trying to stay positive. They hoped to start getting customers soon. It read 8:45, and most of the campers on the Ghouls thought that they weren't going to get anyone.

"Hey, maybe there aren't that many werewolf's around?" Hubbie said.

"Thou might have a point, but thy only a prediction of the night." Colleen stated.

"Oh, here's comes a costumer!" Maya cried out.

The ten Ghouls looked to see who was coming. It was a woman, but she was in her werewolf form. She appeared to be about seven feet tall, with fur all across her body. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and some blue shorts. She came into the saloon, and she went to the front desk.

"Hi, welcome to the…saloon that we have here. How may I help you today?" Hubbie said.

The woman was just staring at them with an aggressive look to her face.

"Do you want a cut?" Allison asked.

The werewolf of a woman shook her in a nodding manner.

"One for short cut, two for medium cut." Allison continued.

The woman held up the number two.

"Okay, we'll get you seated."

Allison led the woman to one of the seat, and she let her get taken care of by Maya. Hubbie was impressed that Allison had figured out the situation so quickly, despite the customer not talking at all. What was really strange for Hubbie was that they would probably have to cut the entire body of the werewolf woman. He was wondering where Adrian and Colleen were, since they were supposed to be running the store out here. It seemed to be the trio of anime lovers that were running the show at the moment, and it didn't seem like anyone else wanted to take control. Hubbie was even surprised that Francis and Aiden were not even interested with what was going on. They were only focused on talking about Kathy and how hot she was. Well, it was mostly Francis who was telling Aiden that, but he was mildly interested.

After about thirty minutes in the seat, Maya had finished her cut. And what Hubbie saw made him smack his head in shame. The woman looked like she had just come straight out of a manga, with her hair being cut in various different ways. Some of the area's were cut like she told them to, but she also had hair that hadn't been cut at all, and some that were cut way to short.

"Wow, you look just like that anime character that I saw recently. Aw, it looks so cute. Well, I hope to see you soon." Maya said.

The woman looked at Maya for a moment, and then she decided to not say a word to her. Maya turned around to talk to Robin and Carson again, and while she wasn't looking, the woman gave her the middle finger. The woman then did her thing, and paid the appropriate amount, which was around twenty dollars, and left with some grumblings. Hubbie didn't like the way this was going at the moment, since Maya had really messed up with how the haircut should have gone. He was going to have to find Adrian to get him back on track.

"Allison, can you hold the fort? I need to go find Adrian." Hubbie stated.

Allison nodded her head, and Hubbie went to the back. He was upset that Adrian wasn't doing anything to help his teammates out. So, he found a blue door that was in the back, and he walked in to Adrian and Colleen having sex in the place where he was supposed to keep an eye on the other campers. When Hubbie opened the door, both of them stopped suddenly.

"Dude, are you serious?" Hubbie said in a pretty upset tone.

"Oh…hey…sorry about that." Adrian said.

"Thou were only doing it because we thought everything was alright." Colleen stated.

"It's not going well at all. It's 9:20 at night, and we only had one customer all night, and that customer exited the saloon with a bad mood." Hubbie said.

"At least…it's not doing…as good as us." Adrian said in a woozy tone.

Hubbie couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Adrian didn't seem like himself, and he was slurring his words. Something he had in that punch really messed him up.

"Look, are you going to help us or not?" Hubbie asked.

"Thou don't think you guys need help, don't you think so my love?" Colleen asked.

"Yes…goddess." Adrian said.

Hubbie couldn't take it anymore, and he left the room. After he did, he heard them going at it again. Hubbie was floored that Colleen would basically decide something for Adrian, when he was in no shape to make any sort of decision. Hubbie was starting to get pissed off about that, but he breathed slowly for about ten minutes, and then he went out back to the saloon. He went back to the front, and Allison was standing there with a bored expression on her face.

"Did anyone else come during this time?" Hubbie asked.

"Not really. A guy outside looked at the place, but he decided to keep walking." Allison said.

"Shit. This is just going down the drain quickly. Adrian's not coming out. He's being very handsy with Colleen at the moment."

"This isn't good. Whatever she put in his drink has him even worse. By the time we hit the merge he could become a vegetable."

"Well, the only other reliable thing we have to do is find a way to get him back to normal."

"At the moment, we don't even know what's inside the potion that she has. Well have to figure that out eventually."

For the next hour, nothing happened. It was around 10:30 now, and Roxie was now getting bored. She had nothing to do, and she had lost interest talking with Aiden and Francis all night. She decided to go to the front desk to see what was happening. Roxie noticed that Hubbie was passed out on the desk. Allison was still there, with her eyes droopy.

"This fucking sucks. We only got one customer for the night and she wasn't even that pleased." Roxie said.

"Tell me about it. I have to sit here all night because Adrian our supposed overlord told me that I couldn't move from this spot." Allison said.

"God, what the hell happened to him? He was supposed to be that calm collective guy who knew what to do. Now, he seems to be in a world of his own. I'm just fucking hoping that the other team is experience the same boring time we are."

"Yeah, I don't want to die of boredom."

Roxie actually chuckled a bit, pleased to have someone that has a dark sense of humor.

"So, do you want to just hang out for the rest of the night?" Allison asked. "It doesn't seem like you have anything else better to do."

"Yeah, hanging out with the guys all the time is constantly killing me. Talking to other girls is great once in a while."

So, for the rest of the time that they were there, they sat there with nothing to do, and most of the Ghouls were talking for most of the night. It was 11:50 in the night, and Hubbie was starting to get really strange vibes about why a lot of werewolf's weren't coming.

"Alright, I'm going to check out the other saloon." Hubbie said.

This got the attention of everyone that was in the room.

"You're not serious right? The Demons are having the same problem as us." Francis said.

"I'm not sure. I mean, there saloon is right next to us. Maybe they got more people in the store." Hubbie said.

Hubbie started to walk out of the store, while the other campers in the room followed him outside.

"Look, there's no way that there…going…to have…" Francis said.

The eight Ghouls who were outside saw the place that the Demons had. The place had a line that was on the sidewalk, with about twenty werewolves in a line. All the Ghouls were completely shocked that the Demons were doing a better job than they were.

"Holy shit. How did we fuck up so badly?" Roxie asked.

Richard and Kathy, who knew by then that the challenge was long over, went up to the Ghouls to tell them the news.

"Well, there are multiple things about the place that you have that isn't appealing to these furry customers. First off, what they see for the sign is most focused on the Japanese, which is a turnoff for anyone else that would want to come in. Second, the reason it took you so long to get the one customer you had on the chair was the fact that the tech there does not run really well. Third, you guys didn't pick the right people for the right job. And finally, the leadership position. Adrian, who usually is a very good leader, completely ignored you guys and basically let you drown in your mistakes. You guys made twenty dollars in total. The Demons total? Two thousand dollars and counting. This wasn't even close."

Richard looked at the watch, and saw that the teams had five minutes left before closing.

"Why don't you guys wait with us as they close?" Richard said.

"Hold up, let me get Adrian and Colleen and tell them about our loss." Hubbie said.

Richard shook his head, and Hubbie walked back into the building. What he didn't expect was to see a woman standing there. What was weird was that she wasn't a werewolf, but just a normal looking woman. She was around his age, and she was wearing a navy blue buttoned up shirt, with a tan colored tie, and black jeans and black sneakers. She seemed to be looking around for someone.

"Um, excuse me, can I help you?" Hubbie asked.

The woman turned around and stared at Hubbie. She walked up to him, and they stood there for a few minutes. Hubbie was getting really creeped out, until she started talking to him.

"Do you know about William?" The woman asked.

Hubbie was confused. "William? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't know nothing of what I need to find."

She then left the store, and disappearing into the night. Hubbie didn't know what just happened, but he knew he would not want that to happen again. He then went to the back, and opened the blue door. Both Colleen and Adrian were passed out. Hubbie had had enough with the both of them. He went to the bathroom, got a cup, and splash water on both of them to wake them up. Both of them got up immediately, with both of them looking at Hubbie in shock.

"What…happened?" Adrian asked.

"We lost the challenge that's what." Hubbie stated. "Host wants us outside."

Both of them got up, and then slowly walked out. All three got out as they saw the Demons closing up there store, with the team watching as they saw them having various interactions with the werewolves. They all said goodbye to them, even Allen, as the werewolves howled off into the night.

"So, how did we do?" Asked Lucille

"Well, you guys absloutly dominated the Ghouls, with you guys getting over two thousand and five hundred dollars. The other team got twenty. So, right now, The Ghouls are coming with me to the basement, to see who we are going to eliminate."

A van pulled up, and Kathy was driving it. Richard and the Ghouls hopped in. Kathy started on the road to the mansion. The Ghouls on the meanwhile talked about what went wrong.

"We got embarrassed. There's nothing else to say." Aiden said.

"Well, I just want to say, this isn't my fault. I barely did anything to cause this chaos. I blame Maya." Francis said.

Maya was in shock that Francis would tell that to her.

"Why the hell would you vote for me? I didn't do anything wrong." Maya said.

"You got to be kidding me. You changed the sign without our permission, you gave us outfits that we didn't want, and you gave an extremely bad haircut to a costumer that didn't want to look like a manga character." Francis said.

"Well, I don't think we should just put the blame Maya. I think I want to blame Adrian as well. He didn't lead us like he usually did." Carson said.

"What…are you…talking about? I'm…totally fine." Adrian slowly said.

"See, something's not right with him, and I don't think he's going to last. We need let him go." Carson said.

Colleen, who didn't want him to go, started to cry.

"No…thou not want to see my love go yet. We still have so much we need to carry out." Colleen said in tears.

"Jesus, can you cut the bullshit? You didn't help either with wanting to fuck his brains out the entire time we were doing the challenge." Roxie said.

"Why don't thou shut it." Colleen said.

That was when people started to yell at one another, not trying to reason with one another. After another five minutes of arguing, the van finally stopped, and the Ghouls got out and slowly made their way to the basement. No one was talking to one another, as Richard explained what is going on.

"Okay, this is the first time your hear. Each of you will go to the voting/confessional booth, and you will vote on who you want to go home. Now, start."

Each camper on the team voted on who they wanted to leave. After ten minutes, all the campers had voted, and Richard now had marshmallows on a tray.

"Now, the first campers that are safe are Hubbie, Allison, Roxie, and Aiden."

All four caught there marshmallows with ease.

"Next safe are Carson, Robin, and Francis."

All three caught there marshmallows.

"Next safe is…Colleen."

Colleen sighed, and caught her marshmallow. Maya and Adrian were really nervous with how the vote went. Colleen was trying not to seem to nervous, but she was obviously.

"Now, both of you have your reasons of being in this position. Maya, you did some things that were detrimental to your team, and it cost you the costumers you needed. Adrian, you were supposed to be the leader of your team, but instead you were doing…whatever you were doing with Colleen. Now, the last person that is safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Adrian."

Adrian sighed, and he caught the marshmallow in his hand. Colleen was also relived, having him still in the game. Maya was shocked that she was sent home, and she didn't know why.

"But, I wanted to help out." Maya said.

"Yeah, well you hurt us more than helped us." Francis said.

Robin and Carson were very sad to see Maya go, but they wanted to win this thing for her. Chino came, and pulled her into his torture room. They heard the sound of flesh again hitting, and they knew that she was gone.

"Okay, that was this episode. Turn in next time to see who goes next on TOTAL! DRAMA! WELCOME TO HORRORVILLE!"

* * *

Votes:

**Adrian**: "I…want…Maya…gone."

**Colleen**: "Thou want Maya gone. She messed up our plight to win."

**Allison**: "I want to see Colleen go, but if I vote against her, that will make me look suspicious. I vote for Maya."

**Hubbie**: "I think I'll vote for Maya. Even though I really want to get rid of Adrian and Colleen, Allison told me we can't appear to know about what we know about Colleen. She said we needed proof that Colleen had used a potion to make Adrian…what he is now."

**Francis**: "Adrian, you were supposed to be out leader. That's why I think you should go."

**Aiden**: "Adrian just didn't do anything for us. He's gone."

**Roxie**: "You know, for some reason I don't think I like Colleen. I'll vote for her."

**Carson**: "I vote to get rid of Colleen. She just seems to be on top of the world, which is very scary."

**Robin**: "I want to see Adrian go. He was supposed to be our leader, and he screwed up."

**Maya**: "Francis, I don't know what you think of me, but those remarks are stupid. I vote for you."

**Whelp, done for tonight. Maya going was hard for me. She seemed to be like a nice person, but I think that she couldn't have gone any farther based on the fact that she was similar to both Robin and Carson, so I couldn't keep all of them. What did you think of Maya? Will the Demons keep the winning streak going? What challenge do you think will be next? CY.**


	14. Afternoon at a Museum

**Time for another chapter. I'm getting really close to actually juggling all the campers efficiently. I know that I have messed up various times, but I will make improvements on these chapters. And I apologize for taking so long this time. It now shows that I am actually mortal. Now, this chapter will be really interesting. Because, the teams are going on a road trip. You'll see where this goes.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV**

**Be Amazing. Go Equestrians. Larks.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 6: Afternoon at a Museum

Daisy was starting to wake up. She knew she wasn't in a place she didn't recognize, as the room appeared to be grayish. She got out of the bed she was in, and she looked around the room, and saw a green bed that was across from her. She saw a clock that was in room as well, and it read ten. She didn't know if it was night or morning. She exited the room. She then recognized the area that she was in. She saw Uri working at on a small computer, and she saw about four big computers over where the small computer was. The first computer showed four separate screens, with them showing the campers and what they were up to. The second screen showed a word document, with various ideas about challenge ideas. The third showcased the various different numbers that Uri had. And finally, the final screen showed the test simulation that was about to occur in the next couple of hours. Daisy then remembered what had occurred last night.

_Last Night…_

_Daisy was in the computer area with Uri finishing up with using the werewolves. Uri had showed Daisy the ropes of how to use the simulation. Daisy was at first surprised that she had met the person that had created the simulations, but she quickly got over that as she found out that Uri had a nice way of explaining the simulations very easily. Both Uri and Daisy were both enjoying their companies, as they both had similar interest, like trying to balance lifestyles, liking the group the Who, and drinking an insane amount of coffee._

_Daisy looked up at the clock and saw that it was 12:10. She sighed in relief, as she had actually gotten through the night without screwing up._

"_I can't believe I actually did that. I just thought I would make a bunch of mistakes." Daisy said._

"_Yeah, I think you did pretty well. Although that was just the simplest one I've created so far." Uri said nonchalantly._

_Daisy looked on in shock. "That was the easiest one? What's next, a giant-"_

"_Let's not go there yet." Uri said._

_Uri and Daisy then sat in silence for a minute, not really saying anything of note._

"_So, how's your girlfriend doing?" Daisy asked._

_She thought she asked the wrong question as Uri face seemed to sadden once she said it. But, he reluctantly kept talking._

"_Not good. I know I said we were doing okay earlier, but ever since I finished up the first show, she's always been away. I barely get to spend any time with her. I'm mostly alone just doing interviews about how my invention could change the world, when I'm trying to explain to them that using this kind of technology could be bad if it falls into the wrong hands. But no, they just want to know how it works. And what's even worse is that my girlfriend just wants to talk about how her job was, and doesn't ask how my day was. I just wish she would just understand what I've been going through."_

_Both didn't say anything for a bit. Then Daisy hugged Uri. Uri didn't know what to say at first, and then he leaned into it. After that, both of them didn't do anything else, and went to bed after that._

Daisy didn't want to take advantage of Uri when he was in such a precious mode. She already knew she liked him, but she couldn't do anything about it. Sure, Uri had his issues with his girlfriend, but he probably still loved her. That's why she didn't want to do anything of the sort.

"So, what are we doing today?" Daisy asked.

Uri looked back at Daisy, surprised to see she got up so late. "What about work? I thought you worked at the diner?"

"Screw the diner; they didn't even pay me that much anyways."

Uri smiled a little bit, happy to have someone else on board with him.

"Alright, I have this thing I want to do with a museum." Uri began.

Meanwhile, Colleen was happy that she had gotten a lot closer with Adrian, and that he was enjoying being with her. She wanted to greet him at his house, so she had gotten ready to leave, when Allison came to the door. She was with Hubbie as well.

"Allison, lovely to see thee. Thy was just starting to get ready to see my love." Colleen said.

Both Allison and Hubbie looked at each other, knowing that they had to confront her about this.

"Colleen. We need to talk. About the part a few days ago." Allison said.

Colleen seemed to look at them both pretty quickly, but didn't come off as nervous.

"Oh that was a wonderful party. My love was so marvelous, and he was so lovely in the moonlight." Colleen stated.

"Colleen, did you noticed anything weird happen with Adrian."

"No, thou does not think anything was wrong with my love."

"Well, that's weird, because it seems everyone else has realized that something is very wrong with Adrian."

Colleen twitched a little in the eye.

"I don't understand. My love was doing perfectly fine the whole time. All those people are just delusional."

Hubbie, who didn't want to say silent any longer, decided to speak up after a while.

"Colleen, I saw you do something to Adrian's drink."

After that, Colleen's face turned really serious, and she looked at him.

"What is thou talking about."

"I saw you put a sort of potion inside Adrian's drink, and that's when he started to see things that weren't there."

Colleen was really angry, and she started talking again.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't do anything wrong."

Allison and Hubbie looked on in shock, and Colleen covered up her mouth.

"You've been faking that weird accent the whole time?" Hubbie stated.

Colleen didn't look at them for a bit, and then turned her head.

"So what if I've been faking? It doesn't matter, nobody has any idea that I did anything, so it doesn't matter what happens to Adrian. He loves me, there's no other thing about it." Colleen said.

"But you put something inside of his drink, and it's causing him to learn into a vegetable." Allison said.

"But he still cares about me. He just didn't want to admit it. So, I gave him something to make him notice me."

"That doesn't mean drugging him!" Hubbie cried out.

Roxie heard something inside a house, but she thought she was hearing things. At the moment, she was trying to talk to Aiden.

"I can't believe we got a fucking break after a while right?" Roxie said.

"Sure." Aiden said.

"And we get to chill the fuck out as long as we want. That's fucking awesome."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So why don't we fucking hang out? You know, get a bite or some shit like that."

"Um, I'm actually going to hang out with the guys later on. Sorry, I had it planned earlier."

Roxie was a little hurt by this, but just shrugged it off. "Eh, that's alright. We can, I don't fucking know, do it later if you want?"

"Yeah, I guess we'll see."

Suddenly, the yellow school bus that the campers had come in pulled up onto the side, and out came Richard, who was there to tell the campers what was going to happen next. He even got a loudspeaker out to tell the other campers around the area to tell them what was happening next.

"Okay campers, everyone meet up at the houses!"

It took about eight minutes for all the campers to converge, but they finally got to where Richard had their attention.

"Today will be a special day, as we are going on a road trip."

Carson got really excited. "Wait; is it the anime convention that is happening today? That would be so awesome."

"Is it a concert? I love concerts." Kelsey said.

"It is neither of those. Today, we will be taking a trip to the museum."

Nobody really said anything at first.

"This is a joke right?" Allen asked.

"What's wrong with a museum?" Richard asked.

"Museum's are fucking boring. What's even in those things?" Roxie asked.

Adrian was still moping around, but he seemed to have gotten worse.

"There…ha…used for…knowledge…heh."

Nobody spoke after that, unclear as to why he had somehow gotten worse.

"And on that note, I think it's time for us to go. Hope on board everyone!" Richard stated.

All the campers got on board the bus. Richard used the automatic shift to get the bus moving. On the bus, Colleen was with Adrian, trying to get him to notice her some more. Francis and Allen were with each other arm wrestling each other to see who was stronger, with Aiden watching the two of them. Robin and Carson were talking about what new anime were coming soon. Kelsey, Draken, and Ringo were talking about how long the trip was going to take. Sebastian and Lucille were discussing about how well Lucille did the last challenge.

"I can't believe I did all that. I guess I'm really good at leading." Lucille said.

"Yeah, I didn't really expect that out of you. If you were leading all the time, we could be winning these challenges all the time." Sebastian said.

"Well, I wouldn't have had the chance to do that if it wasn't for you."

"Don't mention it. I just felt like I wanted to help you out."

Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds, and then they both looked away very awkwardly. Allison was with Hubbie talking over what was going to happen for the next challenge, when Allison saw Roxie sitting watching Aiden doing something else. She seemed to be in pretty upset over something.

"Hubbie, do you mind if I go talk to Roxie for a bit? She doesn't seem to be doing that great." Allison says.

"Yeah, that's alright." Hubbie said

Allison moved to where Roxie was sitting at, and she tapped Roxie on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Roxie asked.

"I just want to know why you're in a bad mood." Allison asked.

Roxie didn't want to answer at first.

"I know that I like Aiden a lot, but he seems to be more fucking focused about giving more attention to the guys than to me. I don't make any god damn sense." Roxie said.

Allison patted her on the shoulder, and she felt a slight feeling in her chest.

"I think it's because he doesn't realize that you're into him." Allison said.

Allison scoffed at this.

"He knows I'm fucking into him."

"Have you ever given any signs that you're into him?"

Roxie thought to all the times she has done something to make Aiden notice her. The only thing she ever really did was chance how she looked, and that was only because Allison thought that would make her more appealing to Aiden.

"The only thing I did was change my appearance. Fuck, I haven't been doing anything for him to notice that I like him."

"Hey, it's not a big deal. You just got to work harder to try and make him notice you more."

"But I don't know shit about trying to get guys to notice me."

"Hey, you'll get to him eventually. Persistence is always important."

Roxie nodded, thankful that Allison was there to help her out. Allison's crystal ball was going on again. She then looked into it. She saw an underground area, with some knifes and bows. And she saw…Francis? Why was he so terrified? After that, she saw Francis get swarmed by…something. She couldn't see what it was because it was so dark. She couldn't support herself, and she landed on Roxie's lap, passed out. Roxie, who didn't know what just happened, was shocked and a little red that someone was on her lap. She didn't really know what to do at first, but then a few seconds later, Allison came back to her senses, and got up.

"Did I pass out?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, and you fucking scared the shit out of me." Roxie stated.

"Sorry, that will happen sometimes whenever my crystal ball wants to show me something."

Allison laughed it off a bit, with Roxie looking a bit relaxed now.

Kris was busy talking a bit to Talia, whom she wanted to know more about.

"So, what did you do before you passed on?" Kris asked.

"We'll, if I've remembered correctly, I've mostly been walking around the town, not really doing much. It's been like that since I passed on around the early 70's, but this is the first time when someone's actually seen me." Talia said.

Kris smiled a bit. "Thanks. I didn't know I had made such an impact on you."

Talia leaned closer to Kris, and put her hand on Kris' cheek. "When I first talked to you that all but made a difference."

Kris and Talia both looked at each other for a bit of time, then slowly moved closer to one another before the bus suddenly stopped, prompting them to both retreat from one another.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" Roxie asked.

"Because we are here at the museum." Richard stated bluntly.

Richard got out of the bus with everyone else, and they all stared at the museum. It was a small museum, with only about 500 feet long, 200 feet wide, and around 4 stories tall. The sign of the museum stated that stated that 'Special Mummy Exhibit' was on display.

"Alright, I already got your tickets here, so grab one and enjoy your time here." Richard said.

One by one, each camper got there ticket, and they walked up to the museum. There, the person at the ticket booth was a young woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties, and just out of college. She was wearing a red and white uniform that stated that her name was 'Zara'.

"Hello, and welcome to the museum of blah blah blah, can I see your ticket and such?" Zara said.

Everyone handed then there ticket, and they entered the museum.

"What kind of name is Zara anyway?" Francis asked.

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked.

"Well, it doesn't really sound like a girl's name."

"So what if it doesn't sound like a girl's name? It's still her name you know." Kelsey said.

"Whatever." Francis said.

All the campers saw when they came in that there was only one exhibit, and that was the mummy exhibit.

"You got to be kidding me? We have to go into there?" Allen said suddenly.

"Dude, it's just an exhibit. Nothing to be too scared about." Aiden said.

"Right…of course. Just an exhibit." Allen said.

The sixteen of them went to where the front entrance of the exhibit was. There was a sign that said 'ENTER IF YOU DARE!' that seemed to make everyone just called bull on that. They all entered the exhibit, and they noticed that it was really dark, except for the various mummies and tombs that were on display. Sebastian didn't seem to want to relax and enjoy this, as most of the campers were checking out king Tut's tomb.

"Something doesn't feel right. Richard wouldn't just bring us here to just go and hang out at a museum. He wanted us here for a reason." Sebastian said.

Lucille, who saw that Sebastian wasn't hanging around, went to where he was standing.

"What's wrong?" Lucille asked.

"I feel like there's something more that were supposed to do here."

Sebastian took the ticket that he had. He noticed that when it touched it, the material that it was made of paper, not out of plastic that he remembered. So, he grabbed a pencil that was near the front entrance of the exhibit, and started the highlight the back of the ticket. There, he saw the words that weren't there before.

_Hello again camper, who is possibly reading this. You again found the secret message that will inform you on the challenge that is happening today in the museum. There is an object that you will need to find, and it is somewhere in the mummy exhibit. That object is the nose of the famous sphinx that had fallen off. Your team has to find the nose and bring it back to the bus before closing. The team that completes this task will win the challenge for their team, and will not go to the elimination area. Good luck!_

Sebastian groaned. Really? This was the second time he had done this in the last five days. Now, he had to get his team together and quietly tell them the challenge. He first went to Lucille, and told her the news.

"Lucy, we have a challenge today." Sebastian said.

Lucille was shocked. Now because of him motioning a challenge today, but because he used a nickname that she actually liked.

"What do we have to do?" Lucille asked.

"We have to find the Sphinx's nose. Which doesn't make any sense, because it fell off thousands of years ago."

"Well, I think Richard and his crew probably recreated it."

Richard nodded, agreeing with Lucille's idea.

"Why don't we tell our teammates, just so we have an advantage?"

Lucille got the memo, and the two went off to tell the others. Sebastian got to telling Kelsey, Draken, and Ringo, while Lucille told Kris. Now, Sebastian and Lucille were trying to decide what to do with Allen. If they whispered that there was a challenge in his ear, he will loudly proclaim it in front of everyone, which would make it worthless. If they pulled him aside that would also cause suspicion and make the Ghouls question what they were doing. So, they both decided that they weren't going to tell Allen anything just to be safe. The six of the Demons left where king Tut's tomb was, and went past the place where Cleopatra resided, and finally found the replica of the sphinx in the third room that they had entered.

"Okay, everyone split up and look to see what you can find." Lucille said.

All the Demons that were there nodded, and they looked around the area to see if they could find anything. Lucille and Sebastian were looking around the sphinx to see if it was on the ground. Kelsey and Ringo were looking past the sphinx and trying to see the front. Kris and Draken were looking at the back.

"Kris, I don't know if we're going to find anything here. Maybe Richard wasn't being that serious." Draken said.

"Draken, this is the second time that a challenge was hidden from us. He didn't do this on accident." Kris stated.

"So what gives? The nose of this is gone, but it seems like it's nowhere in the museum."

Kris had an epiphany. Was Richard trying to imply…he was implying exactly that. Kris then began to feel around the replica sphinx.

"Wait, what are you doing? You're going to-"

Kris suddenly felt a soft spot to the sphinx, and pushing it in. The spot went in and Kris heard a clicking sound. Suddenly, the backside of the entrance began to ascend, and it lifted up about six feet before it stopped. Sebastian, Lucille, Kelsey, and Ringo went to see what the sound was, and were shocked to see a secret passage that had appeared.

"Do we go in?" Ringo asked.

"No, there's no way I'm going in there. I don't like creepy passages." Kelsey said.

"Kelsey, we need to do this to win the challenge." Sebastian said.

"Well, I'm going in regardless." Draken said.

Draken went into the passage and started to walk down there. Kris followed him shortly after.

"Kelsey, I think this is important to us. We don't want to lose another member do we?" Ringo asked.

Kelsey stayed silent for a couple of seconds. She didn't like to go into tight and dark places. But Ringo was right, They were down two members, and they couldn't afford to lose anyone else.

"Fine, but I'm holding your hand while were in there." Kelsey said.

"Oh…um…yeah sure, that's fine." Ringo blushed.

Ringo slowly took Kelsey's hand, and both entered the passage. Sebastian motioned for Lucille to go in first, and she obliged, going through the passage. Sebastian went in and followed right after her. Once Sebastian got into the passage, the gate to it suddenly started to fall. Sebastian tried to run back and keep it from closing, but it was already too late. The six of them were locked in.

With the Ghouls, they were now at the Cleopatra exhibit, where they saw what she looked like, and what she had worn during her time.

"I wish her hair would have been a bit longer. That way she would look just like a great anime character." Robin said.

"I don't know she kind of looks like that girl from Queen's Blade. And she was killing it with her outfit." Carson said.

Allen was arm wrestling again Francis, and Aiden and Hubbie were watching with Allison looking on with minimal interest. Francis was getting close to beating Allen, but Allen appeared to be…bored.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing? Can you actually fight a bit?" Francis yelled at him.

"If I were to fight at all, you would have been done by the time the first second came." Allen said.

"Then try you piece of-"Francis began.

Allen had enough of him complaining, and used his strength to immediately win the match. Francis was shocked by what had happened.

"See what I mean?" Allen stated.

"Dammit." Francis said.

Allen after looking around to talk to his teammates. When he noticed none of them were around, he was really confused.

"Where in the world is my team? I just saw them a few minutes ago." Allen asked.

"Why the hell should you care? It's not like they really care about you anyways." Francis said.

"Hey, at least I'm helping my teammates. What the hell have you done since this show began?"

"That's not important. If the others are doing the job for me, then I don't really have to do anything."

Allen wanted to lash out at him, but was stopped when Roxie pulled him back.

"Thanks. I needed that." Allen said.

"No problem." Roxie said.

Allison was looking to where Adrian and Colleen were, and Colleen was still cuddling Adrian.

"We need to do something. We can't just let her keep doing that." Allison said.

"But have to figure out something. But what could be the cause of him getting worse?" Hubbie said.

"I don't know. But we will have to figure that out eventually. We need our leader back."

The six demons meanwhile were still traveling in the secret passage, and they had been walking for the past five minutes, with no end in sight.

"Draken, we aren't getting anywhere. Let's turn back while we still can." Sebastian said.

"No, Just a little long. I think I can see light up ahead."

Draken pushed forward some more, and he hit a dead end. He felt around the wall, and felt a crease that he pushed forward. He had trouble pushing it forward, so Sebastian and Ringo had to help him out. Once they pushed the wall forward, a bunch of sand immediately went in there hair. They pushed the wall the rest of the way out, and they exited to find that they had walked for five minutes to find a desert surrounding them. All six were in awe at what they saw next. They saw the sphinx in all of its glory, with the nose still attached.

"That's the nose were supposed to get. We need to get that nose back to where we came from." Draken said.

"I think it's about to fall soon. So, I think we should go to where it is to retrieve it." Lucille suggested.

All of them agreed and started to walk to where the sphinx was. After about five minutes, they were closing in to where the sphinx's hand was right across from them. What they found weird was that no one was around, and that there weren't anyone telling them off. They didn't think about this much longer, as the nose that was attached to the sphinx suddenly fell, and it hit the ground with a large thud. The Demons were knocked back by the force, but quickly got up to find the nose was…still intact. All six ran up to where the nose was, and they all tried to life it to the best of their abilities, but it was no use. It wouldn't budge. Lucille noticed a tarp that was lying on the ground, with some ropes around it.

"Guys, we can use the tarp here, and attach the ropes to the tarp. That way, when we put the tarp underneath the nose, we can pull it back to where we found it."

Everyone was surprised that she had found out a solution so quickly. So, they got to work, with five of the demons lifting the nose as best they could, and Lucille putting the tarp underneath the nose. Then, they got to work tying the ropes in the small holes of the tarp. Once that was done, the six Demons got into a position to push the nose forward. They started pushing, and they saw that it was working, the nose was moving and it wasn't tiring them out as much. But once they started moving the nose to where they had to go, various things in the sphinx woke up with a start.

The group of eleven had just entered the replica sphinx room, and Roxie had had enough of watching Francis just beat up on Aiden and Hubbie with his strength at arm wrestling, since he didn't like losing to Allen, and he was rubbing it in. So, she decided to put him in his place.

"Hey, why don't you and I have a fucking go at it?" Roxie asked.

Francis looked at her in surprise. "Do you really think you can beat me? Alright, we'll see about that."

Roxie got to where a stable table was, and both put their elbows on the table, and both grasped there hand. They looked at each other with high intensity. Everyone was looking at them to see how it was going to go down.

"Alright, first person's arm to hit the table first loses. Now, BEGIN!" Hubbie cried out.

Francis immediately tried to power his way to victory, but he was shocked that when he used all his strength, that Roxie put him in a cocky situation on purpose, and Roxie used her strength to overpower Francis, and slammed his arm on the table. Everyone was in shock for a moment, before the Ghouls cheered for Roxie, beating Francis so soundly.

"Way to go Roxie!" Robin said.

"You're amazing." Carson said.

"Thou are really strong." Colleen stated.

Allison came up to her, and patted her on the back.

"Great job." Allison said calmly.

"NO! This can't be. I can't lose to someone like you." Francis said.

This got the attention of everyone, and Hubbie and Aiden immediately went wide eyed.

"What do you mean you can't lose to someone like Roxie?" Robin asked.

"She a woman, I can't lose to someone like her. They're supposed to be weaker than guys."

All of the girl's faces went ice cold, and they were glaring at Francis with a lot of hatred.

"You have to be joking right?" Allison asked.

"No, I'm not joking. Men are superior in every way shape and form, and should be submissive when a strong man comes around." Francis stated.

That was all that the girls in the room needed to lash out at him, with Colleen, Robin, and Roxie pilling on Francis, and started hitting him everywhere. Allison then realized that this was the premonition that she had envision, and actually was surprised to see Francis get this kind of beating. She wouldn't say that he didn't deserve it, because he is a sexist.

The six Demons were now at the entrance to where the secret passage was, and they had begun to put the nose in when they heard a screech. They turned around and saw about ten cats. They weren't normal cats, as they were completely black, and there was a bright red aura around them, and their eyes were black as well. They screeched again, and they started running towards the group. Terrified, the six picked up there pace, and now began pulling the nose behind them, forgetting to close the wall behind them. They ran for another three minutes when they began hearing footsteps other than their own.

"What do we do?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't know. I think we should keep running." Ringo said.

"But how do we get out? The door that let us in locked us out, there's no way we can escape." Draken said.

"We just have to hope that someone else finds the entrance." Lucille said.

At the exhibit, Allen was watching Francis getting pummeled with enjoyment, but he wanted to look around to see if he could find anything interesting. He looked at the backside of the fake sphinx, and noticed that there seemed to be some dust around a certain area of the fake sphinx. So, he wiped it off as best as he could. Suddenly, a door went open, and Allen was surprised to see a secret passage. What he didn't expect was his teammates to come billowing through and hit him hard in the stomach.

"QUCIK, CLOSE THE DOOR!" Kelsey screamed.

Kris went to where the latch was, and pressed the button. She found it and pressed it, only to come face to face with one of the evil cats.

"RUN!" Kris screamed. The Demons ran off out of the exhibit as fast as they could, running from the five evil cats. The cats looked to where the Ghouls were, and the Ghouls ran off. Except for Francis, who was still recovering from the hit that he took from the girls. He saw the cats, and he screamed as the cats pounced on him. All the campers besides Francis got out of the museum, and were breathing very heavily.

"What the fuck was that?" Asked Roxie.

"I don't know, they just came through a secret entrance." Allen said.

"What entrance?" Allison asked.

Suddenly, the bus pulled up, and out came Richard, who was smiling.

"Well, how did you guys enjoyed the exhibit?"

"It tried to kill us!" Aiden said.

"Oh, yeah, about that. What you guys were supposed to do there is be the first one to get the sphinx's nose here." Richard said.

"That's…crap…said…no…challenge." Adrian said slowly.

"No Adrian, there was a challenge today. And the Demons won it handily. They were the only ones to figure out what was going on, and now the Ghouls will have to go to the basement."

The Ghouls were shocked, while the Demons were celebrating.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The campers turned and saw Francis run out of the museum, with his clothes in tatters.

"Oh, hi Francis. I see that you met the sphinx's companions."

"YOU DAMN RIGHT I DID!" Francis yelled.

"And your team is up for elimination as well."

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

The ghouls were now in the basement again. They were all looking at Francis with a glare. Richard knew that he didn't need to go over the votes.

"Okay, I'm just going to give everyone a marshmallow except for Francis because it's obvious on who's gone."

Richard threw the marshmallows to everyone except for Francis, and Francis was pissed.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I DESERVE TO STAY OVER THESE LOWLY GIRLS!" Francis screamed.

"And on that note, I think it's time for you to go."

Chino came to Francis, but he was fighting and kicking, trying to fight his way back.

"NO, I DON'T DESERVE TO GO; I NEED TO BEAT THE OTHER GIRLS!"

"Francis, shut the fuck up for I'm going to break your neck!" Roxie cried.

Francis didn't expect this outburst, and that gave Chino enough time to fling him into the chamber. The Ghouls heard the sound of flesh, and nobody knew whether to feel sympathetic or glad that Francis was gone.

"Glad that guy is gone. He was really starting to get on my nerves. Anyways, with Francis gone, there are now fifteen campers left. Who will go next? Will the challenges get worse? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! WELCOME TO HORRORVILLE!"

Votes:

**Adrian**: "…I…see…Francis…haha."

**Colleen**: "Thou Francis is a fowl creature. I would have killed him with thy own hands, but voting for him will suffice."

**Allison**: "Francis shouldn't have said those comments. I was extremely offended by it, and I think it will show him why he went home."

**Hubbie**: "What the hell did you do? You were doing so well, and you were keeping your mouth shut…and then you had to open your mouth. I really didn't want to vote for you, but those comments really made me feel differently towards you. I got to vote for you."

**Aiden**: "What the fuck? Did you really have to open your big fat mouth? Sorry, but even though I know you pretty well, you have to go."

**Francis**: "I VOTE FOR ALL THE GIRLS WHO BEAT ME UP FOR NO REASON!"

**Roxie**: "Francis, go fuck yourself. You don't deserve to be in this game any longer."

**Carson**: "Francis, you really shouldn't have said that. You really messed up your game. So, I have to vote for you."

**Robin**: "Bye, Bye Francis, hope you enjoy anime purgatory."

**Okay, so it looks like the athletic jock got himself out of the game. I wanted him to go further, but I realized that I didn't have any plans for him, so I think him going out here was the right time for him. So, what did you think of Francis? Will the Demons winning streak continue? Will the Ghouls win next time? Well, will see sooner rather than later.**


	15. Aftermath: Pleasantville

**I am back with another chapter. This time, I am going to focus on the campers that apparently died. This is going to be the first of the Aftermaths. The place is going to be called Pleasantville. It's a place where nothing bad happens, and the people there can not worry about anything bad. Our host from last time will be there.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Hope you like this first edition of Aftermath.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Aftermath 1: Pleasantville

All Francis remembered at the moment was that he was probably dead, and that he was in purgatory at the moment, because all he could see was black. He then realized that his eyes weren't open, and he slowly opened his eyes to see light. He wondered if he was still in Horrorville. But he noticed that it wasn't the same. For one thing, the houses were brighter in color, and that there were a lot more garden's around them. He noticed that he was in the middle of the road. He got up from off the ground, and tried to walk, but he had trouble moving a bit.

"Just try and stand still. You don't want to hurt yourself when you've been out for the last couple of hours."

Francis turned and saw a girl, who had light blonde hair. She had on a green sweater and some black shoes with purple leggings.

"Wait, aren't you that girl from the original season?" Francis asked.

"Yes, that is correct. My name's Dawn. Can I take you to the doctors to get you checked up?"

Francis nodded, even though he was skeptical to trust her. Dawn got her arm around Francis, and she started to walk Francis to the doctor's. It took the two about three minutes to get there. He noticed it was a normal place, with nothing sinister about it at all. The building was white, with some blues lines across it. Dawn pushed open the door, and they entered the building. The room was a light brownish color, and there were various chairs in there as well. There was a young man at the front of the room.

"Is he also part of the group?" The man asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Dawn said.

"Why don't you follow me? I'll take you to the others."

The man started walking, and Dawn and Francis followed the man to the back. Once they got to the back, Francis recognized the faces that he saw. The first was Sean, who seemed to have a couple of bruises, but not much else. Next he saw Liz, who had a bandage on her head. JoJo appeared to be in a bed, with a bandage on her arm. Maya was at the moment sitting in a chair, as she was fiddling with her fingers. She seemed to have a few cuts across her head and arms, but nothing else. They all looked to see Francis and Dawn come in, and most of them looked shocked to see him here.

"Francis? What the heck are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"I got eliminated." Francis stated.

"Yeah, but why?" JoJo asked.

"It doesn't matter." Francis said.

"It should matter because you don't want to talk about it." Maya said.

Dawn, who didn't want to see anymore of this, tried to stop the arguing.

"Guys, now's not the time to start arguing. I think I just want to ask you with what happened and how you appeared out of thin air."

"Well, it all started-" Liz began.

Suddenly, the back of the doctor's office came undone, and behind it was a crowd of young adults that were screaming out in joy at having to see the campers. All five eliminated camper were confused with what was going on right now.

"What in the world is going on?" Francis asked

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that were having an Aftermath after you guys were eliminated. It just turned out that the place we were doing it at was a little bit…weird, but I'm sure you guys are okay with that." Dawn said.

"You got to be kidding me. I don't want to deal with this crap now." Francis stated.

"Well, I apologize for the inconvenience. We'll get this done as soon as possible." Dawn said.

Francis looked at everyone else, and knew he wasn't going to enjoy this at all.

"Whatever." Francis stated.

Dawn went over to where Sean was, and began speaking to him.

"So Sean, how did you enjoy your time on the show?" Dawn asked.

"I didn't get to experience much, but I really liked the one challenge I did." Sean said.

"You mean the challenge where grabbed the wrong item by accident."

"Yeah, I messed up really badly, but I've already gotten over it. I'm really glad that I got to hang out with Lucille for a bit. I hope she's gotten close to someone else over the course of this show."

"Well, she actually did. At the moment, she seems to be getting close to Sebastian."

"That's awesome. I really glad that she has stayed in, despite seeming to be on the outs."

"Now, out of everyone still left in the game, who do you think will make it to the end?"

"I'm cheering for Lucille. I got to stick with who I first liked."

"Sean everyone!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered. Sean smiled a bit, happy to have a fan base. Dawn then moved over to where Liz was sitting, as she was trying not to look at the audience.

"Liz, you had an interesting journey here. You started off being a sneaky member of the Demons, but were suddenly affected by what happened to Sean. Are you feeling any better?"

Liz turned to look at Dawn. "I think so. It was a relief to see Sean was okay and not killed. But, I think I'm still not over is the challenge that took place before my elimination."

"Oh, that challenge. That was probably one of the most gruesome challenges anyone has ever seen in this show. It was a shock to see all those people die in those various ways. So, how do you think the others who are left will do?"

"I don't know. I didn't see the other challenges so I don't know what to expect. But, I think since Roxie and Aiden lasted the longest in that challenge, I think I'll have to go for Aiden. I believe he is more capable of lasting longer than Roxie, since I think her language won't get her much farther."

"Give it up for Liz everybody!"

The crowd cried out again, but it seemed to be a little louder. Liz didn't really react to much to this as she really was trying to get over what she had just experienced.

"Now, the next camper on our list is a punk rocker who got eliminated in the closest vote we have ever had to date. She died twice, once by a zombie and the other by a serial killer by the name of Chino. Give it up for JoJo!" Dawn said.

The crowd cheered. JoJo didn't really want to talk to Dawn, because she was still upset over the way she was eliminated. But, she had to talk to the audience so that she would be done with this.

"Okay, now why don't you explain to me how your journey went?" Dawn asked.

"It sucked. I wish I could have stayed a little bit longer, because I feel like if I had gotten the chance to showcase myself and what I could have been able to do, then maybe I would have lasted a bit longer. But, I died early in the last two challenges I had, and I didn't really contribute much to the first. So, I got eliminated, instead of Allen." JoJo said passionately.

"So, you though Allen deserved to go instead of you, Kelsey or Lucille?"

"I mean, no. All three of them, including myself had reasons of being eliminated. Kelsey and Lucille were similar to my situation, in that we hadn't done much to contribute. But, Kelsey already had allies in Ringo and Draken, so she was safe enough. I don't know how Lucille was safe though, maybe it was because they thought that she did more or something like that. Then there is Allen. He is a jackass if I've ever seen one. But, I will give him some credit. He is a very strong guy, and he had kept the team in most of the challenges. That doesn't mean he didn't deserve to go."

"So, I know that you have a couple people that you would like to see go far. Do you know who will take the win?"

"I'm not really sure; the two teams look like there really inconsistent. But, I think one person who has stayed constant with all that is going on is Roxie. I like the way she plays, and I love her cutthroat attitude. I think she'll do really well."

"Thanks for giving us the time. JoJo!"

The crowd roared for JoJo. She was surprised that she was this well liked. She smiled a bit at the crowd. Dawn then went to where Maya was at, who was focused on something else.

"Maya everyone!" Dawn cried out suddenly.

Dawn's words with the crowds cheering pulled Maya out of her focus, and she saw the crowd. She was happy, and then she got into her character that she was supposed to be.

"So, Maya. Your journey here was an interesting one to say the least. Your team started off with three strong victories, but the first lost that your Ghouls experience was hard, because you only got one customer, who was angry with the way you did its hair. You got eliminated after that. So, how did you feel you did during your stay on the show?" Dawn asked.

"I feel like I did a lot to help contribute to the team. I know I screwed up with the last challenge, but I felt like I helped the team out." Maya said.

This caused Francis to look at Maya.

"Are you kidding me? The first challenge, you were talking to Carson and Robin for most of the challenge. Then, the next challenge, you don't contribute anything with helping out the team. Then, the third challenge comes, and your one of the first ones to die. Finally, the one challenge you try to take over is a disaster, and it made us lose spectacularly." Francis said.

This got a lot of boos throughout the crowd.

"Francis, if you would be so kind, can you wait until I get to you?" Dawn asked.

Francis grumbled.

"Maya, why don't I cut to the chase? Who do you think will get the money?"

"I think out of everyone, I really want Carson and Robin to win it all. I need to stick with my anime buddies."

"Aw, that's so cute. Thanks for being with us Maya."

The crowd cheered again. Maya was glad that she had a lot of support. Francis couldn't care less, seeing that girls would get support anyways.

"Now, the last camper we have here is one that has some…interesting views. He competed…somewhat, but he got eliminated based on his views. Francis!" Dawn cried out.

Everyone in the crowd booed Francis, but he didn't care. He said what he believed, and he didn't care what people thought of him.

"So, Francis. I wanted to talk about how you got here, but I don't recall you doing anything to help your team."

"I didn't really think I needed to help out my team. They seemed to be handling it okay." Francis said.

Boos cried out even more.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Francis, calm down! Don't pay attention to the audience. I want you to focus on talking to me."

Francis looked really pissed, but he breathed a little bit, and he had enough control to look back to where Dawn was.

"Okay, why don't we start with how you got here? You started off okay with you making a couple of friends, and your team got off to a hot start with a three game win streak."

"Yeah, but it didn't really matter that much. I didn't do jack shit in any of those challenges, and I felt like I didn't need to. The others took much of the load that I didn't need to exert at all."

"Still, at least you could have tried to contribute at least a little bit of energy."

"No, I don't think I should of."

The crowd booed even harder, and Dawn knew that interviewing Francis was about to get a lot tougher.

"Why do you think you were eliminated?"

"Because my team was out to get me that's what."

"Francis, I don't think that was why you were eliminated."

"Oh, you mean to tell me that I was eliminated for telling the others what I thought about them?"

The crowd then got even angrier after that.

"Francis, I don't know how to tell you this, but the way you see woman is very wrong, and it is really offensive to them."

"Look, I get it's a little offensive, I didn't deserve to go just because of that."

"Francis, you did deserve to go just what you believe."

Francis was now looking at the crowd, all of them wanting to jump onstage and beat the crap out of him. Francis couldn't take this anymore.

"If I wanted anyone to win, it would be Aiden. Are we done? Can I leave now?"

Dawn didn't really know what to say, so she nodded her head. Francis walked out of the area, and he went off. After that, Dawn gave her final speech.

"Well, that was our show everyone. I know this was a really dramatic one, but I hope you guys continue keep watching this. See you all again soon!"

The crowd cheered again, seeing that Francis was gone and Dawn was supporting them. What nobody noticed was the strange girl with the tan colored tie was behind a door, looking on the unsuspecting people.

"I wonder if any of them saw William. I think I'll stick with that Hubbie guy." She said.

**So, that's that. An Aftermath is finished, and now I'm going to go back to the campers in Horrorville. Something will happen there. See ya.**


	16. This Sucks

**Hi again. This is the chapter where things start to get into high gear. Now, things are going to happen, whether campers like it or not. Also, this is the longest chapter I had ever wrote, and it crushed the longest by about three thousand words, so yeah, that's why I took so long to get this out.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Now, onto the chapter.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 7: This Sucks

It was around seven AM, and Maria had just gotten to the town hall. She opened the front door and saw her boss, Mayor Harris waiting for her.

"Mayor Harris, I wasn't expecting to see you today. I thought you were still on vacation?" Maria said.

"Well, not at the moment. Even though Transylvania was fun, I had to come here to meet you. I need to discuss something with you. Can we talk in my office?" Harris asked.

Maria nodded her head, wondering what Harris had wanted. She followed Harris into the back, and they both went into his office. Harris closed the door, and he sat down at his desk, with Maria taking the seat opposite of him.

"I wanted to talk to you today about something very important. It's about the people that are here." Harris said.

"Wait, you mean the people running the show? What do they have to do with anything?" Maria asked.

"They have to do with everything. I've been watching the show while I was gone. And it appeared they aren't trying to do anything with one another. There seems to be nothing to indicate that they want to kill one another."

Maria looked at Harris in a scared manner.

"Sir, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that there needs to be more drama. There's nothing happening, and it's delicate that we get things moving along. I was about to ask you something, and it seems to be important to determining how this goes down."

Maria, nodded her head, listening closely what she was about to hear.

Meanwhile, the fifteen remaining campers were in the diner, talking amongst themselves. They had just finished up talking inside the confessional booths, and they had a lot on their minds.

* * *

**Adrian**: "…Pasta?"

**Colleen: **"Okay, I don't know how much longer I'm going to last. I mean, Allison and Hubbie both know about me, and I don't know when they're going to expose me. I mean, it's not like I meant to do that to Adrian. I just wanted him to notice me more, and I got what I wanted."

**Allison: **"I think I need to pay more attention. I'm starting to notice connection with others, as they are getting closer to one another. I just hope that Colleen makes a mistake and she shows herself to others."

**Allen: **"I'm really psyched right now. Our team has won back to back, and I'm really happy about that. If I ask for one thing though. I really doing want to be on the bottom again. That is really killing me."

**Aiden: **"I wish I could get more attention. I feel like I'm just part of the background."

**Hubbie: **"I think Allison and I are getting closer to getting rid of Colleen. We just need evidence that Colleen was the one that drugged Adrian. Once that is found out, we can expose Colleen for whom she is."

**Kelsey: **"I'm so happy that Ringo and I are getting along so well. I really like the fact that Draken is really being supportive of Ringo. I hope that Ringo gets together with me. That would be amazing."

**Ringo: **"I really like Kelsey. I feel like we have a connection of some sort. Now, whether she feels the same thing is a different story."

**Draken: **"I don't what it is, but I feel like something is going on that Richard isn't telling us. Maybe it's just a hunch, but I guess we'll see. But, I need to figure out what William Burke has to do with anything. I know he used to work for Paul Blackthorn, but the mill that he talked about was nowhere to be seen. I just hope that I get the chance to go back to it."

**Carson: **"I really want to get a new manga series by the time this show is over. I've haven't heard from anyone in the community since I got here. The reception must be really bad here."

**Robin** "I think Carson is one of the nicest people I know. I know that we will stick together no matter what."

**Sebastian: **"I think I'm starting to like Lucille a lot. She seems much more confidant now, and she actually feels like she is leading more than ever. But, what really caught my ears was something Draken said when he was doing his confessional. He was talking to himself, speaking about this William Burke person, and how he was trying to figure out where a mill was. He also mentioned that he used to work for Paul Blackthorn. Interesting, I'll have to keep my ears perked in case anything else comes up."

**Lucille: **"I didn't really know how much my team needed me, until I started to take a leadership role. I think my team needs me a lot. And I wouldn't have found that out without Sebastian. I just wish he would just kiss-I mean, I just want to get closer to him. Nothing else."

**Roxie: **"Shit man, I just want to just party and some shit. I wish we didn't have to do all these horror themed challenges. I just want to just relax once in a while and not deal with all this crap. Well, I just hope it doesn't get any worse."

**Kris: **"I think I'm starting to fall for…her. I don't know why, she just makes me feel so at easy, and I can feel comfortable around her all the time. I just wish she were real."

* * *

The fifteen campers were suddenly surprised when Richard came in with Maria.

"Guys, I have some important news. Come meet me at the town hall. Maria will show you the way."

Maria started to walk, and the others followed her lead.

"I wonder what this is about." Allison asked.

"…Pizza?" Adrian asked.

"I don't really think so." Aiden said.

"It could honestly be anything at this point. I mean, I don't think it will be anything that important anyway." Sebastian said.

They walked for about a few minutes, and then they got to the town hall, where they saw what seemed like a person in a black business suit, with a red tie and shoes to go with it.

"Welcome campers, my name is Mayor Harris. I'm the person that mostly runs things around here. Now, I need to tell you something very important. I've been watching the show recently."

Most of the camper's ears perked up when they heard about this.

"Now, I will have to say one thing. I know the ratings are really popular, but I'm really bored with the show."

Richard was hurt by this, as he was trying his best to make this show as great as the others he watched. But, he knew if this was the person who would criticize this show the most, then he knew he needed to do better.

"You guys are not really fighting amongst yourselves, which the other seasons are known for. So, I have a solution for you. There will no longer be two teams. There will be three teams. And this time, I'm deciding who goes to which teams."

All the campers looked on in shock, not really understanding what was going on.

"You're joking right? We just started to get along with each other." Hubbie said.

"Well, it probably won't be too bad. I think he'll be nice enough to keep us together." Kelsey said.

Harris smiled mischievously. She shouldn't have said that.

"Okay, there will be three teams; the first two will remain the same, the Ghastly Ghouls and the Devious Demons. But, the third team will be called the Screeching Sirens. I will go from starting with the Ghouls, and go down the line until the last camper is picked."

Most of the campers were nervous with what was going to go down, but many were hopeful that they would be stuck with someone they knew.

"Alright, the Ghouls first member will be Adrian."

Adrian smiled and laughed, and hobbled over to the Ghouls green platform. Most of the campers were still really concerned over what the hell was wrong with Adrian.

"Next, why don't we put Hubbie on the Demons?"

Hubbie didn't really mind that much, and went to the purple platform, but was still nervous about where the other people he knew would be.

"Draken, you are the first members of the Sirens."

Draken sighed. He didn't really like being on a new team, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He went to the white platform.

"Next, I think it would be good to have…let's say Roxie goes on the Ghouls."

Roxie was a little bummed about this, since she didn't want to babysit Adrian all the time.

"Sebastian, I think you would be a good fit for the Demons."

Sebastian went over, and was a little worried about what was going to occur next. He really hoped that Lucille would stay by his side.

"Allison, I think you would be great on a new team, why don't you go on the Sirens."

Allison didn't want to, but she went to the white platform, and she was really sad that she wasn't with Hubbie.

"Next, for the Ghouls, I think I would want to include Allen."

Allen cursed, and then went over to the green platform. True, he wasn't going to have Hubbie on his team, but he hoped Aiden was a part of his team.

"Ringo, I think you will stay with the Demons, since I think it would be good for you."

Ringo was happy that he got to stay with the Demons, and he hoped that Kelsey would be on the same team too.

"Robin, I think I want you on the new team of the Sirens. I think you would fit the part well."

Robin said goodbye to Carson for the time being, and walked over to the white platform.

"Carson, I think I will place you with…the Ghouls."

Carson couldn't believe what he just heard.

"NO! You can't put me on another team. What am I going to do?" Carson said.

"I'm sorry my boy, but you'll just have to deal with it." Harris said.

Carson sighed, and sulked over to the green platform with the others.

"Colleen, I have a very special place for you to go."

"Doth want thou to go to the Ghouls? Oh it's beautiful; I get to be with thy love." Colleen said.

"Colleen, you're going to the demons."

Colleen was shocked.

"What…but my love. Thou is supposed to be with him until the day I die."

Hubbie and Allison didn't really believe it that much, as but Hubbie felt it even worse that he had to deal with Colleen. With all the chaos that has been happening, the remaining four campers who were left to get chosen didn't feel so safe anymore.

"Aiden, you're going on the Sirens, because reasons."

Aiden just shrugged it off, a little upset that he wasn't with Aiden or Hubbie, but not reacting to much.

"Kelsey, I think I'll put you on the Ghouls, just to separate you guys more."

Kelsey was really saddened by this.

"I don't want to be on a different team. I want to be with Ringo." Kelsey said.

"Well, that's what you get for thinking about the positive." Harris said.

Kelsey was heartbroken, as she went over to her new team, with tears in her eyes. Ringo was also really upset, not on the same team as Kelsey.

"Now, we have our last two, Kris and Lucille. Where do you two go?" Harris asked.

Both girls looked at each other, both with nervous looks.

"I think I'll put Lucille…on the new team, and Kris you can go to the Demons."

Kris didn't really mind since she hadn't been really close to anyone besides Talia, but Lucille couldn't have been more upset. She wasn't on the same team with Sebastian.

"Richard, man, you can't let this guy do this. He's being really irrational right now." Allen said.

Richard looked to Mayor Harris. He didn't know what to think about this, as he was getting a really bad vibe about Harris. He knew he didn't want to mess with him.

"Sorry guys, I have to do what he wants me to. He's the guy that's running this town"

"Oh, thou are so cruel." Colleen cried out in agony.

"You can't do this." Sebastian said.

Harris noticed that all the campers had looked really upset that the teams were upset that they weren't with the others they cared about.

"How about I make it up to you. I have a dinner party that I have coming up. I will invite you guys to be there as the guest of honors. There will be a surprise when you get there. I will give Richard the address, so you delicious- I mean campers will get there alright. Ta Ta."

Harris and Maya went back into the town hall, and the other campers were scrambling to figure out what to do with their new teams.

"What does that mean for where were living?" Carson suddenly brought up.

They all rushed to where the houses were. They got there within three minutes, and noticed that there were now five houses, with the combination of the three colors in them.

"I know you guys are on separate teams, so I will allow you to stay together in the houses if you want to." Richard said.

All the campers cried out in joy. Allen, Aiden, and Roxie and took the first house that came up. Draken, Kelsey, and Ringo took the second house. Colleen, Adrian, and Robin took the third house. Allison, Hubbie, and Roxie took the fourth house. Finally, Carson, Lucille, and Sebastian got the last house. Robin and Carson were both okay with separating so they could keep Lucille and Sebastian together.

"All right, Harris told me that the party will start at eight PM." Richard said.

"That's in ten hours!" Kelsey said. "What are going to do in the mean time?"

"I don't know, hang out? It's what you guys usually do anyways."

Richard was about to leave, before he noticed that Kathy was again messing with both Ringo and Kelsey, with Kathy moving her hands around the two, and her only having a sweater on her, and it didn't seem like she had any pants on.

"Kathy, what are you doing? We need to talk to Uri about…you know."

Kathy was confused, and then she remembered.

"Oh, that thing. Sorry cuties, but mama has to leave. I'll see both of you very soon."

She kissed the cheek of both Ringo and Kelsey with both of them blushing red. Kathy moved to where Richard was, and the two were off to where Uri was at. The other campers actually convened with one another, with Sebastian and Allison converging right at the beginning.

"Sebastian right? I don't think we usually talk to each other." Allison said.

"Yeah, I think I usually stick to myself or Lucille. This is the first time I've had a true conversation with you." Sebastian told Allison

"Well, I just wanted to ask you an important question. Do you find or know of anything about a girl named Talia?"

"No, but I do know about a guy named William Burke. He used to work for the Blackthorn family. Is Talia related to the blackthorn?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know because I'm not sure what she looked like."

"Did she have on a sweater, with some blue jeans?"

"Yes, that's exactly what she looked like. But you were talking about William. Was there anything you uncovered about him?"

"Yeah, he was really close to Paul Blackthorn. He even got a letter from Paul, telling him to head to some sort of mill across the river to meet him there. I think it was the day before they got killed by the orb, so William probably didn't meet them. I think if we go to the mill, we could find something there that might give us more clues to what is going on."

Allison nodded her head.

"I just hope we can get to where were going before the challenge starts."

Sebastian thought about it for a moment, and then got an idea.

"Why don't we just go now?"

"Wait, you mean head to the mill? But what if someone lives there?"

"We'll just have to take a chance. Look, we can bring the people we trust so we have people to back us up in case anything happens."

"Okay, we'll meet back here in about ten minutes."

Sebastian went to grab Lucille. He saw her hanging around at the park, and he went up to talk to her.

"Lucille, I'm going to need your help with something."

Lucille had sparkles in her eyes, and was happy to oblige.

"Oh course I'll help out."

Sebastian smiled a bit, and Lucille and Sebastian went back to where the houses were. Sebastian was greeted to Allison, as she had brought Hubbie and Kris.

"Why Kris?" Sebastian asked Allison.

"I think she might help us understand William a bit more. She does have…you know." Allison said.

Sebastian understood what Allison was trying to say. Kris knew something about Talia that no one else did, so she was useful to the trip.

"Okay, why don't we take the van that we were using before to get to the murder house." Sebastian said.

"Oh, now you're calling the place where we got killed before the murder house. It actually might fit the bill." Hubbie stated.

The five moved to where the van was. It was still in the driveway where the others were. But most of them noticed something different about it. They looked inside, and saw that it was not just any van, but a minivan. It had seven total seats, with three in the back, and two in the middle, with an opening so people could get in the back.

"Wasn't there supposed to be fourteen seats?" Kris asked

"I thought so too. But I think it will help us. Should be easier to drive. Sebastian, why don't you take the wheel?" Allison asked.

Sebastian agreed, and he took the wheel, with Lucille sitting in the passenger seat. Allison and Hubbie took the middle seats, while Kris took the back. Sebastian got the go ahead, and the five got on the road to the murder house. Meanwhile, someone saw what they were up to, and was interested to see where they were going.

Meanwhile, Aiden was watching Allen working out at the gym, and he wasn't really feeling that up to it.

"Dude, what the hell is the matter man? You've been staring off into space for five minutes?" Allen asked.

"It's nothing. Just thinking is all." Aiden said.

"Whatever, just try to work out a bit."

Allen got back to what he was doing, lifting some weights to keep himself good to go. Aiden though, continued to think about why he was here in the first place. Next, Ringo and Kelsey were in there house, both still trying to get over what Kathy had done to them.

"I don't know why she keeps doing that to us." Ringo says.

"I don't know why, but I felt really…hot inside when she was touching us." Kelsey said.

"I feel like she's trying to embarrass us."

"Or maybe she just thinks were really cute, as she said."

"I just hope this will stop soon. I think I'm starting to get dizzy with her chest all over my body."

Kelsey blushed, as she thought of something to try, but it was extremely embarrassing. Ringo at first didn't know what the embarrassing face that was on Kelsey, until she pounced on him, and put her chest on his head. Ringo was shocked at what was happening, and he was blushing again.

"Kelsey! What are you doing?" Ringo asked.

"I wanted to do what Kathy was doing to see if I could get a reaction out of you. It seemed like it worked."

Kelsey got off of Ringo, and the two looked into each other's eyes. Then both locked lips with each other. They started to feel each other around there body. Draken, who had been watching everything unfold right when he got up from his bed, exited the house before he could be scared for life. He got out and went to where Colleen and Adrian was, to check in on them, and he was about to knock on the door until he started to hear a conversation between Colleen and another girls voice that he didn't recognize.

"Look, I don't know what wrong with Adrian. I tried to get him to come to bed with me again, but he just smiled and nodded, and I don't think he's in the right mind." Colleen said.

"But the thing I gave you should have worked." The girl said.

"Well, it worked to well. He doesn't seem to be alright. Just help him please."

"Look, you need to give me some time. It takes a bit for me to make an antidote for what I gave him."

"Just hurry up so I can get him back."

Then, Draken thought he heard a backdoor open up. He raced to see who it was, but it appeared that they had vanished. What really made Draken really concerned was the fact that Colleen wasn't speaking in her accent. That meant that the accent that she was using was fake, and that she obviously was working with someone. He had to tell the others about this as soon as possible.

Kathy and Richard in the meantime had just gotten to where Uri was, but they didn't expect to see a woman there with him. Uri was surprised that Richard was visiting him so soon. He would have to explain about Daisy.

"Nice of you to drop in." Uri said.

"Just wanted to check in to see how you were holding up. Who's the girl?" Richard asked.

"Her name is Daisy. She originally worked at the diner, but I asked her if she could work with me. So, she's been with me for the past week helping me out."

"So did you do it with her yet?" Kathy asked.

"Kathy, not the greatest time for that question." Richard said.

"What, I can sense the tension."

Both Uri and Daisy both pretended that they didn't hear that.

"So what are you here for?" Asked Daisy.

"Well, it's about the dinner that is happening tonight. There may or may not be something else going on." Richard said.

"It's a challenge isn't it?" Daisy said.

"What, no. I didn't say there was going to be a challenge."

"Well, I mean it's pretty obvious." Uri said.

Richard was a little upset after that.

"Okay fine, it is a challenge. But I want you guys to listen to me. It's different from the other challenges we've done so far."

"Well that sounds interesting. Do you have an idea of how it's going to go?" Uri asked.

"Yeah, just let me explain what we're doing."

After about twenty minutes on the road, the five in the minivan finally got to the murder house. It was mostly clean, and it didn't have any bodies lying around…at the moment. Sebastian parked the minivan, and the five got out, and Allison saw the boat in the dock. They went to the boat, and they saw the map that was still there, heading to the mill.

"Okay, how about Sebastian and I do the rowing. That way, you can use you're…thingy to what's to come." Hubbie said.

"It's not a thingy. It's a crystal ball. Try to remember that." Allison said.

Hubbie scoffed a bit. But, he would be trying to remember that from now on. Hubbie and Sebastian took the sides, and they began using their strength to start rowing into the lake. Lucille took over the map. But, she realized that the map was taking them.

"Guys, we have to go upstream. That's where the map is telling us to go." Lucille said.

"Shit, this is going to be hard." Hubbie said.

Hubbie and Sebastian both started rowing upstream, and they thought they were going to hit some rocks that would be hard for them to get through. But, they went about a mile before Lucille stopped them. Then, she looked to at a bunch of vines that were there. She looked at the map, and then the vines again.

"I don't get it. The map is telling us to go to the vines and say 'Mors Enim Prope Est'. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lucille asked.

Kris was in the background, until she saw Talia appear again.

"Talia, what is it?" Kris asked.

"I think you should go in. Say the phrase, and you'll get in and find some info." Talia said.

"Thank you."

Kris turned toward the group.

"Lucille, it means we literally have to go to the vines, say the phrase, and something will happen." Kris said.

The group listened to what she said, and they made their way to the vines. Nobody knew what to do, until Sebastian interrupted.

"Mors Enim Prope Est." Sebastian said.

Suddenly, the vines were pulled upward, and the limestone that was there pushed itself underwater to reveal a secret passage. Hubbie and Sebastian rowed through it, and they went and saw a dock that was inside. When they reached the dock, the passage closed behind them, preventing others from seeing what they had found. The five got out of the boat, with Lucille tying the boat with the rope that was in the boat. They found some stairs that led to a door. They walked up the steps, and Sebastian opened the door. They found that it was a normal area, with various furniture and white marble plastered across the walls and floors. They noticed a television that only took VHS's, and there was a round staircase that leads to the upstairs area. They were all confused, as this didn't look like a mill at all.

"Well, what do we do now?" Asked Hubbie.

"I think we should look around to see if we can find anything that would indicate someone was here. It looks like it's been empty for a while." Allison said.

The rest of them agreed, and Allison and Hubbie took to looking downstairs, Kris took the upstairs, and Lucille and Sebastian found a grey door that led outside, so they went to check the yard. Lucille noticed that it was a garden, with various rose and lilac plants. She also noticed a small mill in the trees. It was obscure, so it was hard to make out, but it was the mill that Sebastian said that they needed to go to. The two made their way over. It was old, with some of the red paint that was coming off. Sebastian found the door to the mill, and tried opening it. But, it was locked, needing a key to get in.

"Great, of course we need a key." Sebastian said.

"Let's look around the garden. Maybe there's something there." Lucille said.

"I think the best way to find the key is to use a metal detector. What happens if the person that live here sees that we were digging around, they're going to be wondering if someone else knew about the key. So, for now, were going to have to hope that the key is somewhere in the house."

Lucille sighed, as both Sebastian and she went back inside. They saw Allison and Hubbie looking around the house to see what it looked like. They hadn't noticed anything that was out of the ordinary, so they started looking for things in cabinets and the downstairs bedroom.

"Anything come up yet?" Lucille asked.

"We didn't see anything that near the couch area, so we started looking in the cabinets and the downstairs bedroom." Hubbie said.

So, the four took to looking around the areas that they suggested, but Sebastian looked at the TV that was there, and he looked in the cabinets to see if they could find anything. He looked in the cabinet on the right side, and it appeared to be empty. He looked to the left side, and he found two things in them. The first was a type of journal that needed a key. The second was a tape that said 'Important'. Sebastian took the Journal, and put it on the couch that was there. He garbed the tape, and put it into the VHS. Lucille, Hubbie, and Allison noticed that Sebastian was watching something, and sat down next to see what was going to happen on the TV screen. When the screen came on, it displayed some dialogue. The first message said 'If anyone is reading this, the town is not okay'. The next message said 'the meeting place that I'm heading to is the museum'. The final message said 'there's an underground area. Lilly will let you know'. The tape was finished up, and Sebastian pulled it out. The others were trying to understand what it meant. Meanwhile, Kris was upstairs, and had found not found anything of importance in the room she was in. But, she got the chance to talk to Talia some more.

"Talia, I have to ask you something. Did you know anything about this William person?" Kris asked.

Talia hesitated a little bit.

"Yeah. He worked with my family in the house we had for a couple of years, and he was devastated when we…passed."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know it must be so hard on you."

"It's okay; it's not really that big of a deal. I was really scared when it first happened, and I was really upset that no one else in the family turned into a ghost. But, I got over it."

"That still puts a lot on you. Being alone for so long isn't right."

"Well I'm not anymore. I'm with you now."

Kris blushed a little, but turned her head back to Talia, as she went for her hand. When she was supposed to touch skin, but her hand passed through Talia's. Both of them didn't mind.

"I'll get you back to the way you were. I promise you that." Kris said.

Talia's face turned a dark blue, to showcase that she was blushing. Both of looking into each other's eye for about ten seconds, and then both of them slowly moved toward each other. Finally, after a while, they both locked lips with one another. Even though Talia was a ghost, Kris could still feel the breath that Talia was breathing. They were doing this for what felt like minutes, but were in fact only a few seconds. After they finally separated, and they both smiled a bit. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Kris, were heading back to the town." Allison said.

"Okay, I'll be down soon." Kris stated.

Kris got off the bed, and she looked at Talia again.

"Don't worry; I'll get you back to how you were."

Talia smiled, happy to see Kris wanting to help her out. Kris opened the door, and the other four went back to the secret cave.

Carson and Robin in the meanwhile trying to get into the arcade, since they noticed that there was a new Street Fighter game there. But, they weren't allowed to play with it until the next day, and they didn't know how long they would be in this game. They were talking it over with the manager.

"Look guys, I wish I could let you try it, but it's really glitch and I don't think it would be fun for you guys." The manager said.

"But I freaking love Street Fighter. It helped me with my infatuation with Anime." Carson said.

"Look, it will be opened up by tomorrow. I hope you can wait that long."

Robin was concerned, but she didn't want to bother this person any longer. She pulled Carson away from the manager, and they left the arcade.

"Man, I really wanted to play it. I just hope we can-"Carson began.

"Wait, look inside." Robin said suddenly.

The two of them looked through the window, and saw the manager turning on the Street Fighter game, and they watched him play it for a bit. When they realized after two minutes that there wasn't any glitches at all and that the manager was lying to them, both of them got really upset. They noticed the backdoor was opened. Both of them considered going into the back to get to the manager, but they knew that doing that would get them arrested, and they did not want to do that. So, they instead got out there phones and recorded the manager playing the game. They recorded for around two minutes, and then ended the recording. Both of them thought it was sufficient enough, and they both walked back to the houses. When they got back about five minutes later, everyone was already ready to go.

"Were leaving already? But it's only 6:45." Carson said.

"We're leaving now because the drive is over an hour long. That's why were leaving now." Draken said.

The yellow bus came and in it was Kathy in the driver seat, with the same outfit that she had on earlier. Ringo and Kelsey both blushed, and the other campers were again trying not to look at Kathy. Richard in the meantime was in the back. The campers got on the bus, and they started their journey to Mayor Harris' house. Most of the campers took to taking naps, as they wanted to get ready to go in case there was another challenge coming up. Roxie though wanted to talk to someone. She went to where Aiden was sitting, and she sat next to him to start up a conversation.

"Aiden, I want to ask you something. Please, if you could, give me an answer." Roxie stated.

Aiden nodded.

"Okay, I want to know…are you into me at all?" Roxie asked.

Aiden didn't react at first, but then he looked at Roxie.

"Roxie, I'm not into girls." Aiden said.

Roxie heart was completely shattered by this. She thought that Aiden was into her, but it was all a lie.

"Oh, well, sorry I fucking asked."

Aiden didn't really care. Right now he was just focused on something more important. Why the hell was he here in the first place? The world didn't really need him right? He really felt like that he had no one to talk to. Aiden was alone, and that he would be alone as long as he was on this show. Aiden fell asleep after that. Roxie went back to her seat, and she was trying her hardest not to cry out. So, she silently cried herself to sleep. It was around forty minutes later, when the bus honked its horn. That woke up the campers. What they saw was something crazy. It was another mansion, but unlike the one they knew, this one was had a pinkish tint to it, and it was clean to the bone. The others wanted to get a look on the inside.

"Okay, this is Mayor Harris' house. Please be respecting his wishes while you're in the house. Anyways, have fun." Richard said.

The campers got out of the bus, and they saw the nice door that was there. They knocked on it, and it was answered by Harris.

"Welcome campers, to my home. I hope you are delighted to be here. Make yourself comfortable." Harris said.

The fifteen campers went into Harris' mansion, and saw that most of the place was decorated to a tee, and that there were a couple of paintings around the mansion. They made their way to the dinner table. But what they didn't expect were a couple of other people to show up. They were all looking at them with a lot of eager.

"Harris, who are these people?" Asked Hubbie asked.

"Oh just a couple of friends that I invited for the feast that I have planned."

Most of them weren't really that concerned, but most of them felt uncomfortable seeing other people that they didn't know prior just sitting across from them. The fifteen of them took their seats, and they were waiting patiently for the food. When nothing came for the next five minutes, Allen was starting to get impatient.

"Man, where is this food? I'm starting to get hungry."

"Don't worry young man. The food will be coming when the time is right." Harris said.

Nobody knew what that meant, but they waited long to see where this would go. When the other people that were there started salivating did they realize what was happening. They were the food. And they all needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. What scared them even more was when Mayor Harris showed his fangs and the friends of his showed there fangs as well. Suddenly, smoke suddenly came into the mansion, and most of the campers and vampires were coughing. It was sleeping gas, and the campers started to go under one by one. Allen was trying his hardest to stay conscious, but he noticed that everyone else was out. He finally gave up, and went to the ground, and the last thing he saw before he passed out was two pairs of feet starting to drag campers away.

The first thing Lucille heard when she woke up was a loud laughing sound. She woke up to find herself in a room. There appeared to be no doors about, and that means there was no way out of this. She looked around, and saw the rest of her teammates of the Sirens, with Draken starting to wake up, while Aiden, Robin, and Allison still passed out. Lucille noticed a table in the center with a small piece of paper. She went to the desk, and grabbed the paper. She opened it, and wasn't surprised with what she read.

_Hi campers. If you are reading this, that means there is a challenge that is happening. But this time, you are in a room right now. All you must escape this room. Don't worry; there is no time limit for this. The team that makes it out of the room the fastest will win this challenge. The team that comes in second will get to watch the elimination, and the last team to get out will be up for elimination. Also, I will give you guy's three hints, just in case you get stuck on anything. To show you how much time has passed, there will be a timer. Good luck you guys. You're going to need it for this one._

_From, Richard._

Roxie didn't look happy. She was stuck in a green colored room with her new teammates that she barely knew, and she had to get out of an escape room. Not the perfect situation she would have liked to be in. Roxie noticed Allen getting up from the floor, and he grabbed his head.

"Where the hell are we?" Allen asked.

"Were stuck in a fucking escape room and have to escape it. You can thank Richard for that." Roxie said.

"Oh for fuck's sake, you've got to be kidding me." Allen exclaimed. "So, is there anything we have to find?"

Roxie looked around, and saw a box near a self. She saw that it had a four lock combination.

"Fuck, I just wish we didn't have to do this." Roxie said.

"Well get over it. Were here, and we have to get out of here before anyone else. We have to look around for things that will help us." Allen said.

Roxie was pissed at Allen, but he was right. They needed to get out of here as fast as possible. The Demons at the moment had Hubbie, Sebastian and Kris who were awake, and they had found all that they needed to unlock. Including the box with the combination, there was also a six lock combination to a cabinet, a glass container that needed a key, and a pass code that was on the wall for some reason. All three had no idea where to start, so they started looking around to see if they could find anything. Kris noticed something about the painting, and that it had various letters on it. There were about twelve letters on it.

"Guys, there's some letters on this painting. Does that mean anything?" Asked Kris

Hubbie and Sebastian came over, and saw what Kris saw.

"I think so, but the pass code is six letters, so we need to wait a bit before we try to solve it." Said Sebastian.

In the white room with the sirens, Lucille was looking around the room with Robin, Aiden, and Allison. They had noticed the painting with the numbers, but still had not figured out what they were for. They also didn't have any idea where to find the things for the other three things. Draken was for some reason still passed out on the floor.

"Guys, I think he should have woken up by now. What's wrong with him?" Robin asked.

Allison went to check on him, and she looked around his body to see if there was something off. Then, Allison saw a bite mark on Draken's neck, which indicated it was a vampire bite.

"Draken was bitten by a vampire. I don't know why he's unconscious, but he is still alive." Allison said.

"So that's it? There's no way we can possibly get out of here." Aiden said.

"No, we still have to believe we can escape, even though we don't have Draken right now." Robin said.

Lucille was busy looking at a specific air duct. She was wondering if this had anything to do with the room, but she didn't know whether to look into that or not. The Ghouls had been stuck on trying to open any of the things they had to open, but Roxie and Allen had the help of Kelsey and Carson now. Adrian was bit by a vampire, so he was knocked out at the moment. At the moment, Kelsey was trying to get Allen to listen to her.

"Look, I'm telling you. We need to look inside the statue of the fly. Let's break it open or something like that." Kelsey said.

"You're kidding me right? That's not even the right thing to do. When you're in an escape room, you're not allowed to destroy anything in any of the rooms, because it could be important later on. Everything in this room could be the key to getting us out of here." Allen said.

Carson was busy looking through some cabinets, and he just so happen to come across some glasses that he found. He noticed that there were a bunch of lines on it. He didn't understand. He looked at it and tried to connect the lines but it didn't seem like it wanted to work at all. He sighed a bit, and put them on the table. He noticed a mirror that was there, and he found it weird that there were lines that were there as well. So, Carson lined up the glasses with the mirror, and he found out that when he put the glasses and the mirror together, it gave a four numbered code. The numbers in order was 3, 5, 4 and 1.

"Guys, I've got something." Carson said.

Roxie came over to see what Carson had found, and was excited when she saw the numbers. The Demons were just beginning to type up the numbers of the four digit code, and it unlocked the box. Colleen, who had woken up earlier, had taken out the content of the box, and she had a key in her hand.

"Thou are the key. Thy needs this to get out of this." Colleen stated.

"Colleen that is the key for the glass container. We need the pass code to get out." Hubbie said.

Colleen sputtered after that, and she went to the container, and put the key in the hole. She turned it, and it unlocked the container, and she grabbed the piece of paper that was on it. When she opened it, it showcased the letter I, N, and C.

"Thou are that supposed to mean?" Colleen stated.

Sebastian went over to see the same thing she was looking at. He didn't really know what these letters meant, but he knew it was supposed to be part of the pass code that they needed to get out of the room. Sebastian looked back to where Hubbie was, who had been checking on Ringo, who was still passed out. Now they started looking around to see if they could find anything else, but they didn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. The Sirens were now completely stuck on what to do, since they found the paper in the container, but they had no way of figuring out the six combination locks at all.

"This is hopeless, there's no way of getting out." Aiden said.

"Aiden, could you please stop complaining. Why not just get up and help us out?" Robin asked.

"But there's no hope, no way of getting out. Were stuck here."

Lucille was really started to get nervous with the way Aiden was talking, since he sounded really down. But, she had finally wanted to see the vent that she was looking at, and she tested to see if it opened. It did, and she reached inside and found a small note card with 'ish'. She didn't understand what this meant, and she knew that other portion of the room could have the other half of the note. The Ghouls in the meantime were still looking for the second half of the note card, but Allen was starting to get desperate.

"Damn it, why is there nothing in this room. We need to find this thing." Allen cried out.

Allen, in a rage, pulled the carpet out from where it was. And it turned out that the other have of the note card was there. Allen, Roxie, Kelsey, and Carson looked at the note card, and it read 'fin'. Kelsey had the right idea in combining the two note cards, and it read 'finish'. Kelsey went over to the six lock combination, and put in the code. It opened up to show case another piece of paper, with the letters O, P, and E. They found the six numbers, and went to the painting to see if they could see if anything would come up. They didn't really see anything that would pop out to them. The Demons also at first didn't see anything that would tell them how to figure out the pass code on the wall. Hubbie, Kris, and Sebastian were trying to figure out how to correctly figure out the code, while Colleen was focused on trying to put in random numbers. She looked at the piece of paper and put in the code 'OPEINC'. When she pressed enter, she suddenly heard a siren sound, and some kind of gas hit her in the face. Then, Colleen saw everything going dark, and she passed out. The other three came over to see what had happened.

"Shit, is she dead?" Hubbie asked.

"I don't think so; I think she just passed out. You must get eliminated if you get something wrong." Sebastian said.

"Then we need to get out of here as fast as possible."

Kris looked at the letters that was on the painting, and she noticed a small black arrow that was pointing downward on the top of the painting heading. She noticed that if she put the six letters she got from top to bottom, that the order of the letters would come out as 'PEONIC'. She turned toward the pass code on the wall, and she went to type in the code, but Hubbie stopped her.

"Wait, what if you are wrong? We can't afford to lose anyone else right now." Hubbie said.

"I think this is right. Just trust me on this." Kris stated.

Hubbie stop for a second and he considered it for a couple of seconds. Hubbie then gave Kris the go ahead, and Kris stepped up to the wall. She typed in the letter code PEONIC. Robin and Carson for their respective teams also typed in the code. All three pass codes turned green, and the three teams were relieved that they got out…until they saw another room. The Ghouls were immediately met with extremely cold conditions. Roxie noticed a thermometer, and it showed that it was 42 degrees.

"Fuck that is cold as hell." Roxie stated.

Carson and Allen began looking around the second room, and noticed that there was a map that was on a billboard. Carson read it for a bit, before he realized something.

"I think this is a map of the town." Carson stated.

"How the hell can you tell?" Allen asked.

"Well, these lines are the houses; the big building right across from it is the town hall. And that's the diner right there, it's right across from it."

Allen looked at the map, and realized that Carson was right. Kelsey Looked around and noticed a compass that was sitting on a drawers, and she picked it up. She saw that this was a normal compass, and she thought really nothing of this. Suddenly, she felt a presence was in the room, and she was shocked when someone came up behind her and bit her on the neck. Kelsey collapsed to the ground after that, and the figure disappeared. Hubbie, Kris, and Sebastian for the Demons also saw Colleen pass out, and they went over quickly and saw that there was a bite mark on her.

"Crap, now there are only three of us left." Hubbie stated.

"Hey, we got through the first room; we just need to get out of this one and were out of here." Sebastian stated.

Sebastian took the compass that he had, and tried to point it to the north sign. He began looking around to see if he could find anything. Hubbie in the meantime was trying to figure out the map, and see if there was anything that he could find that would give him any information on finding something important. Kris looked at a specific platform that was there, and she was wondering if this had anything to do with the room. Kris was starting to get cold, as she looked at the thermometer and saw that the temperature had gone down to 38 degrees.

"Guys, I'm going to go to the first room to warm myself up." Kris said.

"Okay, just hurry back as soon as possible." Sebastian stated.

Kris walked back into the room with the nice temperature, and she was glad to have gotten out of that room. She looked around, feeling a calm energy to it. She then noticed that there were statues around the room she was in, and all of them were made of stone. The first she saw was on a pedestal in front of the painting, and it was of a mouse. The next, right next to a cabinet, which was that of a miniature elephant. The third one was right on a shelf that was next to the opened wall, and it was of a cat. The final statue was on a rope that was dangling above the ceiling and it was that of a fly. Kris was wondering why she hadn't notice this sooner. So, interested to see if they meant anything, she grabbed the table that help the note, and she got on top of it, and untied the fly statue. She then got down off the table and grabbed the rest of the statues. She went back into the cold room, and she placed the statue on the platform. She placed them all down, but nothing seemed to happen.

The Sirens were starting to question whether this was going to end or not. What made it even worse was that Lucille, who was helping them out a lot, got bit by…something, and she was out cold. Now only Aiden, Allison, and Robin were the only ones left, and all of them were having extreme amounts of trouble solving this room.

"I wish we could figure this out soon. The room is going to get colder the more we stay in here." Allison said.

"Yeah, if we could even figure out where to go from here." Aiden stated.

"Aiden, don't worry. We're going to get out of here. We just need to figure out what to do with the things we have." Robin said.

"No. I don't really think there's a way. Maybe we should just sit here and forget about escaping." Aiden said.

Allison didn't like the way Aiden was talking, as he seemed to be really out of it, and he was beginning to starting thinking some pretty bad thoughts.

"Aiden, why don't you go into the first room, so you can get some rest." Allison stated.

Aiden nodded his head, and he walked to the first room. That made Robin and Allison start to look around the room, and look at the compass to see if they could find anything important. Carson, Roxie, and Allen were still looking around for anything that would get them any semblance of a clue that would help them out, and it didn't help that there were no hints around to make something obvious.

"FUCK! This is getting ridiculous. There is no way this should be so fucking hard. But of course, Richard is a spineless bastard who doesn't care for our souls." Roxie stated firmly.

"But this room is really starting to get to me." Allen said.

Carson was now shivering, as he looked at the thermometer, and it was now 32 degrees, exactly the temperature that would freeze water. He looked at the compass that he had in his hand again. Something didn't add up to him, as whenever he tried to go North on the compass it just put him in a dead end. He then looked at the back of it to see if something would come up. He saw something written on it, and he looked closer to see what it was. Apparently, it says true North would be messed up if there is a strong magnet in the vicinity. Carson then hit a realization. True North wasn't the way he was supposed to go. So, he followed the magnet that was pointing south, and he headed in that direction. He found something that was on the floor, and he picked it up. It turned out to be the magnet he was looking for. He saw the numbers 3, 5, 4, and 1 on them. He then went to the map to see what he could find.

"Guys, help me out here!" Sebastian stated.

Kris and Hubbie went over, as Sebastian had just found the magnet that he needed, and the three looked at the map to see if there was anything that would indicate a way of getting the right numbers. Hubbie didn't notice anything at all, but Kris and Sebastian noticed that on the ends of the top and left side of the map were numbers, and they saw that the top went to forty while the side went down to fifty. Kris matched the 3 and 5 together, but it turned out to be just some forest that didn't mean much.

"Wait, this doesn't seem right." Kris said.

Sebastian took to getting to four and one together, but it led to again some forest. Hubbie got the bright idea of putting the numbers 3 and 5, and the 4 and 1 together. Once he found that, he looked and he saw the mansion that they were at. He pressed down on the area, and suddenly a drawer that was closed before suddenly opened. The Sirens, who had just experience this, went over to see what was inside. It revealed an old parchment that had drawings of animals on it. The list included from left to right a fly, a mouse, a cat, and an elephant. Robin and Allison knew immediately what it meant.

"It must be for those statues that I found earlier." Robin said

"Alright, let's get them together to see what happens." Allison said.

As the two were getting the statues in the right order, Aiden was starting to feel dizzy, and he looked at the thermometer, and saw that it was now around 29 degrees. His breath was now starting to show, and he got up to go back to the first room, and when he got in, he then felt everything go black. Robin and Allison quickly finished up putting the statues in order. The two put the fly statue at the left. The Demons placed the cat statue on the platform. The Ghouls put the elephant statue on the right end of the platform. All three of the teams saw a door open, and they rushed out of the door. Only to see that it was another room, and that it was entirely in white, without anything inside it except a board with black lining on it. Allen, Roxie and Carson were really lost on this, and Allen tried to see what the board was about, but what he didn't expect was to get hit in the head by a white block that was hidden in plain sight.

"OH SHIT!" Allen cried out.

Roxie tried to rush to him, but she got hit in the leg by another white block in plain sight. Both of them were groaning in pain. Carson took his time, trying to move around to try and get to the two, but he noticed some arms sticking out of the floor, and Carson was horrified as the arms began to drag Allen into the floor.

"No, wait, I don't want to go yet, I'm too beautiful to die!" Allen stated.

Roxie grabbed his hand, and tried desperately to hang on to Allen. But the other arms were to strong, and Allen sank into the floor, and he disappeared from sight. Roxie was now distraught, having seen people get bitten and people sinking inside the floor. Carson took his time, evading the blocks that were there. He went up to Roxie, and he patted her on the back. Roxie was surprised that Carson would do that, since she had barely talked to him all the time.

"Hey, it's okay. It's probably just another one of these simulations his goons made. Once we get out of here, we should be alright." Carson said.

Roxie nodded her head slowly. Kris and Sebastian were both trying to get over Hubbie being taken into the floor. They went to where the board was, hitting some blocks in the process. They noticed a note on it, and Kris took it off the board and read it out loud.

"Find the pieces, and you will get out alive. Take your time, you need to stay afloat." Kris read.

"What does that mean find the pieces? We haven't seen any pieces at all here." Sebastian said.

"Maybe there just hidden around the rooms here."

"Then let's start looking around."

The two began looking around the room to see what they could find. Robin and Allison also were looking around to see if any of the pieces were around. Both were having trouble with the room, since most of the stuff was hidden based on the room being all colored white. Robin was trying to focus on feeling the wall, and she felt something on the wall. She pulled off the paper, and she saw a puzzle piece. It didn't look like an end piece, so she went back to the second room that was cold. Except that it wasn't cold, it was now serviceable with around 50 degrees. Robin found this weird, but she didn't think too much about it. She got back in the room to tell Allison the good news.

"Ally, I found a puzzle piece. I don't know how many we need, but it's a start." Robin said.

"I just hope we get out of her soon. Who knows how long we are taking right now to get out of here." Allison stated.

Roxie and Carson were doing pretty well. They had found the piece that was inside the wallpaper, found a piece that was part of the wallpaper, and found a piece that was stuck between the doors. None of them were pieces that were end pieces, and they needed to find an end piece that would help them out. Carson was moving around slowly, but he noticed that there was something cylindrical that was standing out to him. He grabbed it, and turned it around to see that it was an empty gallon of water, with a puzzle piece in it. It was an end piece, but Carson didn't really have a way of getting it out, so he went to Roxie to see what she could do.

"Roxie, I found an end piece, but I can't get this out. Could you help me?" Carson asked.

"This shit? This will be really easy." Roxie stated.

Roxie took the gallon, and she tried to rip it open. It didn't do anything, so she tried again. She then tried to slam the gallon over the wall, but that didn't work either. In frustration, she threw the gallon, and it bounced back at her as it hit her square in the face. She fell to the floor in pain, grabbing her head. Carson looked at the gallon, and then he realized that there was a miniature door on the gallon that was big enough to take the piece out. Carson grabbed it, and they now had four pieces. Roxie, after the pain she was going through, saw how Carson had gotten the piece out so easily.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! It was that fucking easy?" Roxie cried out.

"I guess. Let's just get this over with so we can actually get out alive. I've been without anime for so long, I feel like I'm going to pass out." Carson stated.

"Oh no, you are not passing out if I have anything to say about it."

Carson was shocked when Roxie grabbed him, and they started heading to the board, with Roxie hitting the blocks on the way. Kris and Sebastian for the Demons had gotten to the board and now had the piece that they needed to start the puzzle. They put the end piece on, and it showed the messed up mansion.

"Okay, we have four pieces right now, all we need to do is get the others and-"Sebastian started.

Suddenly, they heard an alarm going off, and something hitting the floor. They noticed something down to the first room, so Kris and Sebastian bolted to see what was happening. It turned out that the air duct that they had got the key from was pouring out water.

"Oh crap." Sebastian said.

"We need to find the other pieces now! See if there are any in this room." Kris said.

The two began to search the area to see what they could find. Kris began looking to where the carpet was, trying to see if there was anything that would indicate, but she didn't think much of it since the carpet clue had already appeared. Shockingly, she found a piece taped on the carpet, so she pulled it off. Just as she did that, she noticed that the water was seeping into the other rooms. That was alarming for her and Sebastian, but she knew they had time left.

"Kris, I found another piece. It was behind the painting!" Sebastian cried out.

Kris looked at what Sebastian had, and it had her, Lucille, and Sebastian together.

"This must be the picture we took at the beginning." Kris said.

"It will be easier then to find the pieces if we know what they look like. Let's go back to the last room."

Sebastian rushed with his piece to the last room, but Kris hesitated. She didn't know what would happen if they put any more pieces on. But, she knew they needed to get out of here as soon as possible. She rushed back to the cold room, as she began looking for other pieces. Then, she saw another duct that she hadn't notice before start to pour water. She was now terrified, since the more pieces they put in, the faster the water would come out. Right now, the water was only just starting to fill up, so she still had time. She tried to look at the map to see if she could find anything. She didn't see anything, so she pulled the map aside, and she saw another piece. She grabbed it, and then she heard a shout.

"DANG IT! What the hell is with this water?" Sebastian cried out.

She went back to see what had happened, and saw that water had started pouring on Sebastian.

"Kris, I'm fine. Just give me the two pieces and find the others." Sebastian said.

"Alright, just hurry up okay. I don't want to drown anytime soon." Kris stated.

Kris handed Sebastian the two pieces she grabbed, and she went back into the cold room. She was now really nervous as the water had now started to reach her ankles, so she rushed to see what she could find. She looked at the statues, and she knocked on them to see what she noticed. When she did the mouse statue, she notices that the knock was a lot softer. That meant to her that there was something inside the statue. So, she decided to break open the mouse statue to see what she would find. It turned out to be another piece that she needed, and it showcased some of the teammates on her team, Hubbie and Colleen. She then heard another vent open, and she was surprised to see more water coming in. So, that must mean five vents are open right now, flooding gallons of water into the rooms.

"Kris, hurry up we don't have much more time. I think I only need one or two pieces left!" Sebastian cried out.

Kris looked now to see that the water was at her knees. She looked at the drawer, and noticed that it was at an angle. She looked at the floor that was under water. So, Kris breathed in as much air as possible, and then she went under. She tried to feel the bottom of the drawer to see where the piece was. She felt it stuck between the legs of the drawer, but she was having trouble moving the piece up from underneath. She went back up and realized that the water had now reached her waist.

"HUBBIE! I need your help in here!" Kris cried out.

Hubbie, who had just putting in the last piece he had so far, heard Kris cry out. Hubbie went to where Kris was, and he saw that the water was at her waist now.

"The piece is under the drawer. Help me push it over." Kris said.

Hubbie went to the drawer, and both he and Kris began to push on the drawer. What made it difficult to move was the vast amount of waters pushing against the drawer. Hubbie used everything that he could to get the drawer to move, and after a hard shove, the drawer fell over. Kris saw the piece float up, and she got the piece, and both of them trotted their way back to the board, as the water had now reached their chest. Kris made it to the board and she placed the piece on the board, but there was a rectangular shape that was still there, and neither Hubbie nor Kris had any semblance on an idea of where the last piece was.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Hubbie asked.

"I don't know, the water keeps coming in, and we don't have any other way of knowing where the other pieces could be." Kris stated.

"But that would mean were screwed. I don't want to die like this."

Kris tried to figure out what she could do, and then she took out the message that Richard had given them. She noticed something on it, and when she rubbed her fingers against it, she realized it was paper. She was now trying to get the tape off underwater, since the water had now risen enough that she and Hubbie were on their tippy toes trying to stay to the floor. Kris, after a few seconds of tense moments, she got the tape off, and it turned out it was the last piece that she needed. She swam to where the board was, and she had to go under in order to place the last piece on. Once she put it on, she saw that it was all the campers together behind the run down mansion. After that, she heard a door open, and her and Hubbie moved toward the door, and they fell down onto a new floor. Both of them coughed as they had taken in some water. They both got up to see that they were back in Mayor Harris' mansion again.

"Crap, were we the first ones out?" Hubbie asked.

"Sadly, no you weren't."

They saw Richard walk into the area where the two had just fallen. With them, were the other guest, Mayor Harris, and the other campers.

"You guys were the last one's to get out. Which means, the Demons will be going to-"Richard started.

"Hold up." Aiden said.

Richard, who wasn't expecting a camper to speak up, looked to see Aiden putting himself up front.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" Richard asked.

Aiden didn't say anything at first. He didn't know if he wanted to do this, because it will probably upset a lot of people. But, he was doing this for his own good.

"Richard…I…I can't do this anymore." Aiden said.

Richard was confused.

"Wait, what?"

"Richard, what I'm saying is…I don't want to be on the show anymore." Aiden stated.

That dropped a bombshell on everyone else. The guest didn't really know what was actually happening, but they knew it was a huge deal. Harris didn't expect a camper to want to leave the show on their own term. He hoped he wasn't the reason for that camper leaving. Allen was confused.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing? You can't just throw away your chance of winning." Allen stated.

"You can't just fucking give up." Roxie stated.

"I can't do this. This game is messing with my head, and I'm starting to have dark thoughts. I've been wondering for the past five days if I was worth anything at all, and I feel like I've been useless to all of you guys. If I stay in this game any longer, I won't have anything left in the tank."

Roxie was hurt that Aiden would just give up like that then trying to keep chugging forward. Aiden knew this would hurt a couple of people he felt a little bit close to, but it was better for him. Aiden went to look at Richard, who looked shell shocked at what just happened.

"Do you mind driving us to the old mansion?" Aiden asked.

Richard nodded, and he walked slowly back to the bus. The other campers logged behind them. Nobody talked the entire way back to the mansion, as everyone was trying to figure out what just happened. After a thirty minute drive, the campers got to the mansion, and Aiden got up out of his seat.

"If anyone wants to say goodbye, I'm okay with that. I don't really expect anyone to really bid me farewell." Aiden stated.

That statement just made the other campers feel even worse that they didn't see this coming soon. Roxie got out of her seat to say goodbye to Aiden, and she hugged Aiden.

"I'm sorry. I really hope you get better."

Aiden didn't really say anything, or even react that much.

"Okay."

Allen, felt even worse, because he was concerned that Aiden wasn't doing well, but he chose to ignore it because he wanted to focus on the game. Now, he felt he was responsible because he didn't do anything at all for Aiden. Aiden sighed, knowing that he was ready to go.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Richard got up from his seat, and he and Aiden went inside the mansion. The other campers waited a few minutes before they heard a gunshot ring out. Everyone grew cold when they saw Richard walk back in and had a really sad look on his face. Nobody talked, and the group took the bus back to the town.

**Yeah, sorry if I got too dark. And yes, I did the three team thing again, but I think it's easier for me to better keep the campers so I don't accidentally confuse them. Aiden taking himself out was a plan I always had. His psyche was always something of an issue. Sure, he wasn't really scared of that many things, but he only cared about others instead of himself, and that really caused his downfall. What did you think of Aiden? How will the other campers react to Aiden's taking himself out? What will the next challenge be? Will there be any beagles? Maybe. See ya soon.**


	17. Into The Woods

**Another chapter here. Sorry I've been taking so long, school has been killing me. Not literally though. It's just that all the test's and essay's that I'm working on are all going on at the same time, so most of the time I'm stuck in the library doing stuff that is churning my brain. Anyways, today were going places that most people don't want to even think about. This chapter will also have an elimination that might be shocking. Or not, depending on how you look at it. Also, this chapter is mostly focused on character and story building, so I hope your sanity will last.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Burn it. Burn it all.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 8: Into The Woods

Uri and Daisy were in the center, and both of them for the most part were still trying to get over the event that just occurred about five days ago.

"I don't know why Aiden just left like that. It seemed really odd for him to go that soon." Daisy said.

"I think it's hard to understand why he left in the first place. We don't even know if anything we could have done would have helped Aiden." Uri stated.

"But how are the campers going to deal with this?"

"I don't know. This is the first time anyone since I was here that someone decided to take themselves out. I hope the campers don't take it too seriously."

All of the campers were at the diner again, and most of them were sitting around, talking to one another but being quieter and more tentative as usual. Most were still trying to figure out what happened.

* * *

**Adrian**: "…"

**Kelsey**: "I think Aiden leaving was going to come eventually. I know it sounds weird, but Aiden emotional output started to deteriorate after the zombie challenge. I think he was mentally scared from it, and he couldn't recover."

**Carson**: "Oh man, Aiden going really hit all of us. I really liked the guy, but I hope nothing like that happens anytime soon."

**Colleen**: "Oh, I already miss my lover. I really want to see Adrian again. Although, I think I got really lucky that Aiden decided to quit when he did, or I possibly would have gone home. Glad I didn't though, and I get to stay in the game evermore."

**Hubbie**: "I don't know how I didn't see what he was going through sooner, but I'm really bummed out about it. Maybe if I wasn't so focused on trying to expose Colleen, maybe none of this would have happened to Aiden. No, I can't let myself think that. Aiden would have wanted me to keep going."

**Ringo**: "Jeez that really escalated. I really wish Aiden could have stayed, but I support his decision. A person's health is more important than a game."

**Kris**: "Really hate to see Aiden go. He was really a sweet guy."

**Sebastian**: "The last couple of days have been hard on everyone so far. Someone eliminating themselves is going to be very tough to get over, but I don't if Lucille will get over it."

**Allison**: "I'm not just worried about what happened to Aiden. I'm really concerned for Adrian. He seems to be getting worse. He hasn't said a word in the past day, and I don't know if he will recover from this."

**Draken**: "I can't believe what I just witnessed. Aiden going out really came out of left field, but I liked how the host gave us time to recover."

**Robin**: "Damn, I wish there could have been a better way for Aiden to go. But in the meantime, I need to focus on getting into that arcade. The first time me and Carson were there, they told us to wait until tomorrow. Now, they're telling us something happened to the game, and now it was held back for the next month. It doesn't make any sense, and I'm going to figure it out if this is the last thing I do."

**Lucille**: "Oh my god, I can't believe Aiden went home so suddenly. He seemed like a really calm and collected guy. It's a shame; he seemed like a really great competitor."

**Roxie**: "Fuck, I can't fucking believe this. I thought this guy was actually into me, but nope, it turns out he liked guys. Honestly, I don't how this could possibly get any worse, and I don't think I'll ever know who he was actually into."

**Allen**: "I don't what the fuck just happened, but Aiden going out like that really pisses me off. He decided to leave the show for mental health? Why the fuck did he does that? He could of just stayed here and try to get better, he didn't have to fucking go." Then, Allen began to tear up. "He could have just asked for help."

* * *

Robin was trying to convince Carson to help her out.

"Look, I'm going into the store after the challenge to try and figure out why the hell that game is taking so long. You can help me right?" Robin asked.

"I guess, but I really just wanted to talk about the new anime that's-"Carson began

"Yeah, will do that later, but I want to get to the bottom of the arcade."

Carson sighed as Robin kept rambling on about the arcade. He wanted to know what was going on with the arcade, but right now he still couldn't get over the fact with what happened to Aiden. He seemed to be excited at first, but then the show really started to take over his health. Carson was terrified if he would start to feel the effects of the show. He hadn't been experiencing that yet, but he knew it could be a possibility. Then he noticed Roxie sitting alone, not really interacting with anyone else. He felt bad for her because she actually seemed to be into Aiden, but him leaving the show really affected her. She seemed to be really getting down on herself the past couple of days. Carson didn't want to see Roxie fall to the same fate as Aiden.

"Robin, let's talk about the arcade later okay?" Carson asked.

"Alright, but we better get back to thinking about how to get in." Robin stated.

Carson left the table he was at, and walked over to where Roxie was sitting. Roxie turned toward Carson for a moment, and then turned her head back almost as soon as she looked at Carson.

"I'm not in the mood." Roxie said.

"I know you aren't. You're still getting over what happened, and you were hit the hardest." Carson said.

"How the fuck do you know how I feel? It wasn't like he even cared about me at all."

"Roxie-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to think about how my heart was broken."

Carson looked on in confusion.

"Roxie, did you really know anything about Aiden?"

"What are you talking about, of course I know him."

"Then what his favorite color?"

"Easy, that's…that's…"

Roxie couldn't really think of anything, because she hadn't really talked to Aiden that much, and that the only reason she wanted to hang out with Aiden was because she was interested just by the way he looked. She didn't even ask him anything about what he was into. That just made her feel a little bit better.

"Your right, I didn't really get to know him at all. All he does is hang out at the gym to hang out with Allen and Hubbie."

"Just trying to be honest and all."

Both of them sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

"Hey, maybe we could keep…you know…hanging out and all." Carson stated.

Roxie was surprised that Carson would ask that, since she didn't really think much of him before. But, she was thankful that she was able to talk to Carson normally enough. Plus, he was really helpful in the last challenge, since he was the one responsible for getting the Ghouls out first.

"Fine, but you better not fucking be messing with me." Roxie said.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to crack that easily."

Hubbie was really trying to talk to Allen, since he seemed to be down as well.

"Hey, try not to get to down on yourself."

"Are you kidding me? I can't just let this go. Somebody leaving like that is inexcusable." Allen stated.

"Hey, he left because-"

"Because he was weak. Because he decided that he didn't want to fight through the pain."

Hubbie decided that he couldn't reason with Allen, who was to in his own head to care. So, he went to where Allison was, and she was sitting with Kris, Sebastian, and Lucille. Hubbie took a seat as the five of them began to discuss what happened at the mill house.

"Look, all we need to do is finding those keys and were golden. One for the Journal, and one for the Mill." Allison said.

"Yeah, but we need to somehow get back to the museum before we find the keys." Sebastian said.

"Then we should be able to find that Lily person." Lucille stated.

"But didn't the tape that Sebastian saw say we needed to go underground to find her?" Kris said.

"So we're going to have to go and find out more about the museum when we get the chance." Hubbie stated.

"Yeah, but you never know when there's going to be another challenge that we have to do." Sebastian said.

The loud speaker that was in the diner suddenly came on.

"Guys, I need you to meet me at the park. It's important." Richard said.

Sebastian groaned, as he really jinxed himself and the others, so he got up slowly and the other campers attempted to make their way to the park, but was stalled when Adrian had trouble getting out of his seat. So, Colleen came and put Adrian over her shoulder, and she began dragging Adrian along. Robin noticed that Colleen was having trouble, so she went over to help her out. Robin put Adrian over her left shoulder, and Colleen smiled a bit.

"I am forever grateful. Thou is so helpful." Colleen said.

"Hey, no problem. I just felt you needed some support." Robin stated.

Richard in the meantime was standing with Kathy in the park, taking in the area.

"So, do you like the place right now?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. I think the townspeople are really…peculiar." Kathy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, don't you think its weird how most of the people in the town close up at six? And what's also really strange is that the people here are whispering to one another."

"Hey, I think your just being paranoid, I don't really think there is anything to worry about."

Kathy wasn't too sure. She knew that the various folks had been strange, and she knew that Mayor Harris being a vampire really came out of left field. So, she didn't know who else in the town monsters were. Then, she saw her two favorite campers walking toward her, Ringo and Kelsey. She went to embrace them again, but both of them seemed to know what was coming, and dodged the oncoming attack. She fell flat on her face, and she looked to the both of them.

"Come on guys, I'm not that clingy am I?"

"You are extremely clingy." Ringo stated.

"Not the time to do that now. We need to get to the challenge today." Richard said.

The fourteen campers got into their teams, and they looked to Richard to see what the challenge was.

"Okay, so were going back to a challenge that was a classic for the original season of TD. We are going to have you guys go into the woods behind the park, and you will have to last the next twenty four hours. There will be a map to the location of where your campsites are. You will have to find your own food, so you have to look around to see if you can find anything. Be careful, there will be some things that will hinder you guys task, so make sure to watch out. Now, anyone have any questions."

Allen raised his hand.

"Yes, do we have to carry Adrian around?"

"No, you won't have to. But, you will have to drag him."

Kathy went behind the bench, and pulled out a stretcher.

"Fuck." Allen said.

"Okay, the time is noon on the dot. Here are the maps, and I wish you the best of luck."

Richard handed the maps to the three teams, and the Ghouls went and put Adrian on the stretcher, and the team began to follow the map. Almost immediately, Roxie and Allen began to argue.

"I'm telling you, we need to go this way. That's the only way will get there quickly." Allen said

"We can't fucking rush things. Besides, Richard said we have a full day to fucking walk around." Roxie stated.

"Well, here's the thing, I don't want to be in these disgusting woods at all."

"Well get use to it, because it going to take us about thirty minutes before we get to where were going."

"Screw that, I want to get there as fast as possible, so I say we go as fast as possible."

Kelsey was really annoyed by this, as she really wasn't interested in listen to the jabbering of those two jerks. But, she trusted those two with the map more than anyone. And she was also thankful that she wasn't the one dragging Adrian the dead. Carson was focused on looking around to see if anyone was watching them, but he didn't see anyone. The Sirens on the other hand had actually been communicating okay, since Draken had a really great sense of directions. They were about halfway there, which was good for all of them.

"Draken, thanks for helping us out." Lucille stated.

"No problem, I just want to try and help my team."

Allison was thankful that Draken knew these woods, but she thought something was off about the sky. It seemed that while they had been walking for the past ten minutes, the sun had already fallen a little. But, this was just a minor concern, and something that she didn't really notice too much. The Demons were all trying to converge on what had been a long fifteen minute trek, but most of them were tired as hell, since they had to climb a bit.

"Thou…est...drained." Colleen stated.

"Already? We just started climbing about five minutes ago." Hubbie stated.

"Yeah, you're fine with it since you work a lot. None of that goes for the rest of us." Ringo stated.

"Hey, come on. If the map is correct, then we only have to walk for a little bit longer." Hubbie said.

"Okay, let's keep moving." Sebastian said.

The Demons started to climb some more. Finally, after about three minutes, they finally found the place they were looking for. But, it wasn't what they expected. They saw a hole that looked like it went down a couple hundred feet. They saw some bungee cords and some rope, with some hiking gear that would help them go into the hole.

"Wait, were not going in there are we?" Kris asked.

"It doesn't seem like we have a choice. Why don't we start getting ready to go down?" Hubbie said.

"Thou can go ahead. Thy needs to attend to something." Colleen stated.

"Okay, just hurry up once you're done." Sebastian said.

So, Ringo, Hubbie, Sebastian and Kris started to get there gear on, while Colleen headed to where she was going. Hubbie though, wasn't entirely convinced that Colleen wasn't just going anywhere. So, he came up with an excuse as well. Then, Hubbie followed Colleen from a safe enough distance to see where she was going. Hubbie noticed that she was heading back into the woods, and when she got into them, he noticed that Colleen had taken out her phone. Hubbie was wondering what she was going to talk about as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hi, it's me Colleen. I need your help."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Yes, it's about Adrian. I think the potion you gave him was to strong. He's starting to lose it."

More silence.

"I gave him the whole thing."

Hubbie was starting to wonder where this was going.

"You mean I wasn't supposed to give him the whole thing?"

Hubbie was now scared for Adrian.

"Wait, Adrian could die if I don't give him the antidote? So what am I supposed to do?"

Hubbie was now listening intentionally to see where he would go.

"So, I have to go to the Ghouls campsite, drag Adrian to where you are, and then you'll have the antidote ready to go? Alright, I can do that. Can you give me the directions though?"

A ding suddenly went off on her phone, and Colleen looked at her phone to see the map to where she was to go. She put her phone back to her ear.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to meet you around eight. Okay, bye."

Colleen put her phone back in her pocket. She was thinking about it for a couple of moments.

"I guess I could chill with the others for a bit."

Hubbie was now nervous, as he hid behind a tree, and he watched Colleen head back to the cave. Hubbie was terrified for Adrian, and he was scared if Adrian's life was a concern. He didn't understand why Richard didn't have any sort of concern for Adrian in the first place, but he was going to have to follow Colleen when she leaves to find Adrian and take him to whoever wants to help him.

The three Demons had started to make their way down the hole, and they started to climb toward the bottom. Kris was nervous.

"Guys, are you sure were going to be okay?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, most of this gear is new, and it hasn't been used at all, so nothing bad should happen to us." Sebastian said.

Kris was still skeptical still, but continued to make her way down the hole. Ringo in the meantime was still missing Kelsey, as he didn't know how long the three team thing was going to last. He was also having trouble using the hostlers that were being used. Ringo then noticed that the more the trio went down the hole, the darker the surrounding area appeared to be. Ringo really wasn't that comfortable with the dark, but he kept going anyway. After a few minutes, Ringo and the others noticed a light coming from a couple of feet down. They made their way down to it, and once they got there, they noticed that there was a ten foot wide cave that was to the side, and there was a fire going, with some tents that were there. Sebastian got to the ground of the cave, and he put a stick in the rock, and tied the rope that he had around it so they could move up and down in case they needed to. Kris followed after, and Ringo was the final one to come in. They were impressed that the area was already set up, and were glad that tents to sleep in.

"Woo, finally, after all that, we finally have a place to sleep. I just hope it last long enough." Ringo stated.

Suddenly, they heard a voice near the top of the hole.

"ART THOU DOWN THERE?" Colleen screamed.

"YEAH, IT's ABOUT A HUNDRED FEET DOWN THOUGH, SO TRY TO STAY PATIENT!" Sebastian cried out.

Ringo wanted to look around to see what he could find. What surprised him was that right across from the tents were various supplies, which included pickaxes, wood for fire, and a bunch of supplies for food. Ringo was drooling.

"Guys, check this out! It's food!" Ringo cried out.

Sebastian heard this, and he went over to see what he found. When he saw the food, he immediately got a bad feeling.

"I don't think we should mess with this." Sebastian stated.

Ringo was disappointed.

"What do you mean? We have all this food here we can eat!" Ringo said.

"Yeah, but didn't Richard say we weren't supposed to have food or supplies at all? Something doesn't add up." Sebastian stated.

Kris heard this, and decided to chirp in.

"I think Sebastian's right. I think Richard is trying to mess with us, so I don't think we should take the food here." Kris stated.

"Aw man, I wanted to eat." Ringo stated.

"Look, we can go ask Hubbie to go out to look for some food, since he is the only one who's out there at the moment." Sebastian stated.

Sebastian went to the opening of the cave.

"COLLEEN, ARE YOU STILL UP THERE?" Sebastian cried out.

"YES, THOU WILL BE COMING DOWN SOON!" Colleen stated.

"WAIT, DON'T COME DOWN YET! WE NEED TO GET HUBBIE TO LOOK FOR SOME FOOD!"

"FIND, THY WILL KEEP WATCH FOR HUBBIE!"

Colleen, who had just started to put her holster on, now had to wait for Hubbie to come and to the hole. She continued to think about Adrian, and thinking about leaving right now to get him. But, she knew it would be too suspicious to have her leave. She was waiting for about five minutes before she saw Hubbie come back to the hole. Hubbie looked a little surprised that Colleen was still next to the hole.

"You didn't go down to meet all the other yet?" Hubbie asked.

"No, thy needed to tell thou that king Sebastian wanted you to get some food." Colleen stated.

Hubbie knew that he was the one that needed to get the food. He was the strongest out of all the group, so he was going to do have to do the blunt of the work. But, as for Colleen, he almost considered calling Colleen out, since he knew something was something was going down later tonight. But, he didn't want Colleen to know that he suspected that.

"Okay, I'll be out for a bit. Tell the others I'll be back in about two or three hours."

Colleen nodded, as she got the hostler fitted in, and she started to descend down the hole. Hubbie sighed, as he was going to have to look to create various tools to hunt various animals. The Sirens were still walking through the woods at the moment, but they were starting to get to their destination. Draken was trying to keep the spirits of everyone else up.

"Okay, I know we've been out here for the past two hours, but we are going to make it guys." Draken stated.

"I don't know, we've been out here for a while. Are you sure were going in the right direction?" Robin asked.

"Robin, he is the only one that really knows how to use a map. Just give him some time." Lucille stated.

Allison was wondering how they were going to get there if it was taking them this long to make their way through the woods. She felt like the woods were working against them, and she hoped they would get out of here soon. But, the group of four saw a simple campsite, with two tents and a campfire that wasn't lit. There also appeared to be a container with something inside of it.

"Woo, thank goodness we have someplace to sleep now." Lucille said.

"But what the hell is in the container?" Robin asked.

Draken went over to where the container was, and he looked inside. He saw a bunch of food that was there, and it would be able to last them for the entire day.

"Guys, I found some food."

The other three girls went to see, and it was true that they did find some food that they could eat over time.

"Great find Draken!" Lucille stated.

"Yeah, with all this food, I'll have an inflated belly by the time I eat all of this." Robin stated.

Allison wasn't so sure about this. She knew that Richard said to not eat any food, and she wanted to keep to that. But, she didn't know why, but she got a bad feeling if anyone ate this food, it will come back to haunt them.

"Guys, maybe we should-"Allison started.

"Dig in? Of course!" Lucille stated.

Lucille and Robin grabbed some turkey that was in there, while Draken got a couple blocks of fire wood, and Allison was left wondering why in the world they would mess with this food when Richard specifically said that they were supposed to gather their own food. So, in anger, she went off on her own, trying to calm herself down. She had walked to a big oak tree that was there, and she was by herself for what felt like the first time in a long time. Now, she could finally use the crystal ball that she had, and use what it was supposed to be used for. So, Allison got out her crystal ball, and she began to utter some words in a strange language.

The Ghouls in the meantime were now starting to look at each other in disgust. They had been out in the woods for what seemed like three hours, but they still had not found anything close to a base. Kelsey was starting to lose confidence, Allen and Roxie were beginning to go at it again, Adrian was…well, doing nothing, and Carson was just trying to wrap his head around why this was taking so long. He knew that the map should be taking them in the right direction, but they seemed to be even more lost than they were before.

"THIS IS FUCKING RIDICOLUOS!" Allen cried out.

"A-Allen, screaming out in rage isn't the answer." Kelsey said.

"Yeah, calm the fuck down, are you trying to wake the entire fucking world here?" Roxie asked.

"No, I'm not, because no one will even notice that were out here in the first place." Allen angrily said.

"Look, we just have to keep moving forward is all." Kelsey stated.

"Yeah, we can, if we haven't been walking for the PAST THREE HOURS!" Allen screamed.

Kelsey was surprised by the outburst, and she shut up after that.

"Yo, don't fucking yell at her like that." Roxie stated.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about that?" Allen said enraged.

Roxie smiled maliciously, and she cracked her knuckles. Allen then did a complete 180 and was now terrified of what Roxie might do to his body.

"Hey, what's up with the map?" Carson asked.

Roxie was confused with what Carson meant. Carson went up and grabbed the map to see what Roxie was seeing. He noticed that there was a detailed map with a dotted line showing where the team was supposed to go. He noticed that on the top and bottom of the map there were words on them. He realized that the words were backwards, and he flipped the map over. Now, he was able to read the words on it. The top of the map said 'top of map' and the bottom of the map said 'bottom of map'. Carson was completely floored with what he just found out.

"You guys had the map upside down." Carson said.

The three didn't know what to say at first, so Adrian, who was still extremely out of it, cried out something so out of context.

"EUREKA!"

Carson, Roxie, Allen, and Kelsey looked to see Adrian. He looked really tried, and then he lay motionless, passed out.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Roxie stated.

"You mean to tell me that we've going in the completely wrong direction this whole time?" Allen asked.

"Yes, that seems like the best way to put it." Carson said.

Allen didn't say anything at first.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Allen was now really upset, and he was pounding the tree that was closets to him.

"So, if we were going in the wrong direction, how long would it take us to get to our base?" Kelsey asked.

Carson looked at the map, and he noticed that they weren't anyway on the map.

"I think we're going to have to go back the way we came, because it seems that we weren't supposed to go out this far. Then, were going to have to follow the new directions, which could take a total of about…five hours."

Everyone was groaning for their incompetence, and now it was made even worse that they had to go back the way they came.

Hubbie was in the meantime still hunting out in the woods, and he had done pretty well for himself. He had caught a couple of squirrels with the sharpened spears that he had made, which wasn't bad, but he needed enough food to feed the whole team, and he probably needed something bigger. He noticed that while he was looking around, he saw a deer with horns that was drinking from the pond. He grabbed the spear, and he crouched down and moving slowly to where the deer was. He pulled his arm back and got ready to throw.

"Why do I keep finding you?" Asked someone.

Hubbie, who wasn't expecting someone behind him, faulted with the spear, and he made a ton of noise as well, which caused the deer to run off. Hubbie was groaning in frustration, and looked to call out who stopped him, but he realized that it was someone that he recognized. It was the young lady with the navy buttoned up shirt, tan tie, and black jeans. He had now just begun to notice the features on her face. She had green colored eyes, with some blonde hair. And it seemed her facial feature, were mostly all natural, without any makeup being included. Hubbie couldn't do but blush, with how he didn't notice this girl more than the first time he talked to her.

"Wait, don't I know you?" Hubbie asked.

"Yes, I'm the person you met at the parlor. I don't have time to keep running around, I need to keep looking for-"

"William, right?" Hubbie said.

The girl stopped in her track before she could run off, and she looked at Hubbie.

"You know of him?"

"Yeah, he used to work for the Blackthorns right?"

The girl nodded her head.

"Yes, that is correct. And do you also know of what happened that fateful night to the family?"

"Yeah, the orb that they had killed all of them."

"Yes, it was truly a tragedy what happened to William after. He was accused of murdering the family, and had to go into hiding. The reason I need to find him is because he has one of the fragments."

Hubbie was now lost again, but he tried to keep a good understanding of where this was going.

"You mean the fragments to the orb right?"

"Yes. You see, that fateful night, the orb killed the family, but it could not contain all of them. The pressure of having four bodies inside of them was too much for it, and the orb broke into ten pieces. My objective is to find the ten pieces and release the blackthorns from there prisons."

Hubbie was shell shocked with what he was hearing. Apparently, when the orb killed the family, it turned out that it wasn't entirely destroyed, but was separated into ten pieces, and this girl had to find them to help save the family.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. So, do you have any idea where to go?"

"Right now, I'm trying to take a lead of a person William knew. He said he was very close to her."

The girl looked at a watch on her wrist.

"Sorry, I can't stay for much longer. They will catch me if I stay outside for so long."

The girl went to leave, but Hubbie grabbed her hand. Hubbie wanted to know something.

"What's your name?"

The girl looked at Hubbie for a moment, wondering if she could trust him.

"It's Venus."

Hubbie nodded.

"And you?" Venus asked.

"It's Hubbie."

Venus nodded, and then she ran off into the distance. Hubbie had gotten a lot of information based on what he heard from Venus. He was going to have to tell everyone the information her knew. But then he thought about it a bit more. Any information he gave to others, what Venus called 'they' might come after them too. Hubbie was scared that he was going to put the people he trusted in danger, so the conversation that he and Venus were going to have were to be kept between them. He then looked back and saw the deer that was supposed to be still alive, down for the count with the spear that he originally threw. He knew he was extremely lucky that he had hit the deer. Or did he even hit the deer at all? He didn't know, and he didn't care. All he had was food, and that was enough for him. So, he put the dead deer over his shoulder, and he began to trek back to where the hole.

Meanwhile, the other members of the Demons wanted to see where the cave went, since they were only in the entrance of it, and wanted to explore it more.

"Guys, I don't know. I don't want to go too far in there." Kris stated.

"Alright, that's fine. You can be our personal guard in. The three of us will look farther into the cave, while you stay here and wait for Hubbie." Sebastian stated.

Kris nodded her head, but she was nervous about being by herself, but she knew she had to hold down the fort.

"Okay, but just come back as soon as possible." Kris asked.

"Thou shall not worry, we shall return to this humble abode as soon as possible." Colleen stated.

So, Colleen, Sebastian, and Ringo got to searching more of the deeper parts of the cave, while Kris was left to herself. Well, herself and Talia, who had just recently appeared. Ringo, who was now starting to get a first look at the cave itself, it was really dark, and with a long line without an end.

"Does anyone have a lighter?" Ringo asked.

"Yeah, I have a phone on me." Sebastian stated.

Sebastian took out his phone, and he turned the light on it. Now, the cave area was more open now. The three began to venture deeper into the cave. They seemed to be walking for the next five minutes, before they found a part where there were three different entrances to go further in the caves.

"Ooo, thy seems to be intrigued by this." Colleen stated.

"No, not interested." Ringo said.

"Look Colleen, I don't think it would be a good idea to go in those small caves in the first place, it will definitely be more crowded." Sebastian suggested.

Colleen was starting to wonder if this was even worth it. The only reason she suggested going further into the cave was to separate everyone so that she would have a better chance of leaving the area unnoticed. But, as long as Sebastian was there, no way was she going to get anyone to separate anytime soon.

Suddenly, the three started to feel wind coming from behind them. It was strange, because wind wasn't supposed to come in these caves. Ringo realized that the wind was pushing them towards the three small caves, and Ringo tried to move away from the caves, but that only made the wind become stronger. Ringo was moved by the wind into left cave, and the entrance had a mind of its own and closed up from behind. Sebastian and Colleen were shocked by what had happened, but it got even worse when Sebastian was picked up by the wind and was flown into the right cave, and it too closed up from behind. Colleen tried to hang onto the cave walls as long as she could, but when her hand slipped on a rock, she was moved to the center cave, and the cave closed behind her before she passed out.

The Ghouls were again walking towards to where they started, and they have been doing this for the past thirty minutes. Carson was starting to feel exhausted from all this walking, and it was starting to take a toll on him. He looked at the map, and saw that they were…at the start of the path. Carson had to do a double check, and he looked around his surroundings. Carson knew they took the same path as before, but how did they reach the starting point of the challenge when it took three hours just to walk back to where they were going. Carson even saw the town in the distance.

"Guys, how in the world did we end back up here?"

When Carson received no answer, he looked around for the others. Carson was terrified when no one was there. Carson was now looking around frantically for the other Ghouls.

"Allen! Kelsey! ROXIE!" Carson cried out.

He looked at the map and he knew that keeping it right side up wasn't going to cut it, so he had to flip it over again in order to try and find the others. Meanwhile, Roxie, Kelsey, and Allen were scared at of their mind when they noticed that Carson had suddenly vanished.

"Where the hell did he go?" Kelsey asked.

"He probably ditched us." Allen stated.

"No, I don't think Carson would do something like that." Roxie said.

"Oh, so you actually trusted the snarky guy. Dude wasn't even that helpful."

Roxie was pissed, and she went up and smacked Allen in the face. That caused him to hold his cheek in pain, and he noticed a red mark starting to form on his face.

"The hell was that for?" Allen asked.

"You don't even know Carson that's why." Roxie stated.

"I don't know Carson, but when was the last time he actually helped out anyone?"

"He helped us with the last challenge, and he helped us find out the map was being used wrong. You have done nothing since the teams were switched."

This was starting to annoy him, and he didn't want to hear it.

"Fine, it seems like you don't need me in the first place."

"No, that's not what I-"

"its find, you can find the safe haven without me. I'm going to find my own place."

So, Allen angrily stormed off in the other direction from where Kelsey and Roxie were going. Kelsey was silent for a few moments, really upset that her team was fighting a lot. It took a few minutes of doing nothing before Kelsey realized something.

"Wait, wasn't Allen dragging Adrian along?"

Roxie was shocked that she didn't realize Adrian was gone. Now, both Kelsey and Roxie were frantically running to the direction Allen had gone in order to find Allen. Allen was still fuming about what was happening. He then was about to cross a stream that he had saw, and he realized that he was still holding on to some rope. He turned around and saw Adrian was still on the stretcher. Allen considered just leaving him behind, but knew that he needed to keep him in sight, since he didn't really trust these woods that much. So, he got Adrian out of the stretcher, and Allen put him on his shoulders. He began to follow the stream downwards, because he knew that some type of place would come up eventually.

"Adrian, I hope you understand eventually that you owe me." Allen said to a knocked out Adrian.

Allen continued his trek. He thought he heard something in the trees, and he turned to look around, but he didn't see anything. So, he continued to trek down the stream. He had walked along the stream for the next couple of minutes before he noticed a large body of water in the distance. Allen jogged along to see what he could find. There, he noticed that this was a lake, since he didn't see any way that any other water was coming through. He also noticed that a heavy fog was around the lake, which gave Allen the sense that this was really eerie. Allen then noticed that on the other side of the lake was a log cabin. It seemed to be made of wood, and that there was a chimney that on top. It didn't appear to be running, and it seemed to be abandoned. Allen decided he wanted to investigate anyways.

Kelsey and Roxie tried to run as fast as they could to catch up to Allen and Adrian, but once they ran for about a minute or so, they saw a stretched that had no Adrian. Now Roxie was really nervous, since she was scared that something had happened to Adrian. Now both were going to have to cross a bridge that was going under a stream in order to find them. What made it even worse was the fact that they both had no idea how far Allen had gone, or if he took a different direction entirely. Basically, they had no idea where Allen and Adrian could be.

Allison in the meanwhile has taken her precious time, and now she had enough energy to look and see if there was anything that would happen in the future. She put her hands on the ball, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Allison opened her eyes, and she saw herself in a black room, with nothing seeming to be anywhere. She seemed to be standing on air. She looked around to see if she could find anything. She noticed that five white blots of energy were starting to appear around her. She looked at all of them, surprised that there was this many. She looked at the first one that was in front of her, and she touched it with her right hand. Suddenly, there was a light glow that surrounded her. She seemed to be next to what appeared to be in a grey containment area. She saw all the campers there, looking at one another either in sadness or anger._

"_You know I blame you right?" Allen stated, looking at Carson._

"_What do you mean? How was I supposed to know that we got-"Carson said._

_Allison was confused why the words got jumbled up, but she continued to listen. Draken continued to talk._

"_-after this, were going o have to make a choice."_

"_We can't do that yet, we've only been here about five minutes. You have to give-"Hubbie began._

_Then, the light sucked her back out of the blot. She noticed that the blot evaporated, and now there were only four left. Allison was confused about why the campers were stuck and locked up, but she was going to have to figure out that eventually. She went to the next blot that was there, touched it, and she entered inside it. She was transported to a cornfield of sorts, and she noticed that Colleen was running as fast as she could, trying to run away from something. Colleen was still running and she noticed that she had run into Draken._

"_Draken, help me please. I can't run much longer." Colleen stated._

"_No, not after-"Draken started._

_Allison now realized that she was going to have most of the dialogue cut off, so she was going to have to work with what she had. Allison was then moved to inside a barn as she now was looking at Lucille who appeared to be chained up._

"_Sebastian, please, helps me!" Lucille cried out._

"_Don't worry, I'm coming!" Sebastian cried out._

_Lucille was now trying to get the chains off of her, until she noticed a dark figure open the barn doors. It was a black figure that appeared to be carrying a sort of tool, and it was slowly walking towards her._

"_No…please no…I don't want to die…NOO-"_

_Allison was pulled out the blot before she could see what happened. Allison was now scared of what was going to happen next and she was scared to touch the other three. But, she wanted to see the rest of them so she could stop anything from happening later on. So, with that in mind, Allison touched the third blot that was in front of her, and she was moved to a beach, to see something that shocked her. It was Ringo, and he appeared to be dead and bleeding profusely, since his brains were coming out of his head, and his right leg had been chewed off by something. She then heard running, and saw that Kelsey was running to where Ringo was lying._

"_No, this can't be happening. You can't be dying; it's supp-ose to be fake. T-this isn't real. Ringo no." Kelsey said with tears in her eyes._

_Allison really felt for her. Watching someone close to them dying. So, Allison came over to where Kelsey was crying for Ringo and patted Kelsey on the shoulder. Suddenly, a pulse came out of Kelsey's body, but it didn't seem to be affecting her. But Allison was pulled out as the pulse went out. She was outside now, but she was just as confused as ever to what had happened. She only wanted to comfort Kelsey, but once she did she was pulled out of the blot. She was going to try to get through these next two quickly as she didn't want to mess with anything else. She touched the next blot that was there, and again she was pulled into it, as she was in another scene. She saw a dark room lit by a dim red light. She saw Allen, Draken, Kris, Colleen, Herself, Hubbie and Adrian tied up. They were all really scared._

_What really caught Allison off guard was that Adrian appeared to be moving normally again. She thought that Adrian was getting worse off. And she didn't remember seeing Adrian in the first blot. She continued to watch the scene._

"_What are we going to do?" Kris said in a scared manner._

"_Guys, we can't get down on ourselves. They're not going to break us." Adrian said calmly._

"_Yeah, it would be easier if we weren't-"Draken stated._

_Allison was surprised Draken had a little more pep in him. Maybe he was going to become more confidant in himself? She couldn't see anything more as she was pushed from the blot. She got back to the black room that she was in, and she was staring at the last blot. She didn't know how this was going to go, or if she would even like what she would find. But, she decided she wanted to venture in anyways because she had nothing to lose. She touched the last blot, and she was pulled inside._

_She saw everything around her in flames. The town was on fire, and there didn't seemed to be anyone else alive. She even saw most of the campers around…and they were all dead. No one was moving, and she was heartbroken to see Adrian lying with his head bashed in, as well as Hubbie, whose back had been pierced by a pole. She was horrified, and she wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. She wanted out NOW!_

* * *

Suddenly, Allison opened her eyes again, and she realized that it was starting to get dark. She didn't know how long she was there for, but it appeared to be around six at night, so she decided she wanted to go back to the group. She got up off the tree, and she started walking back. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that most of the group were in there tents already, with Lucille having her own, and Draken and Robin sharing one together…for some reason. She looked at the campfire, and saw that the fire was still burning. She groaned, as nobody had realized that you were supposed to watch the fire in case it did something weird. So, she went to where the fire was, and she grabbed a stump that would be long enough for her to sit on.

She thought about what had just happened. She saw various premonitions from the blots, and she didn't know when or how the events were going to occur. She just knew that something terrible was going to happen in the end, and she didn't want it to come to that. She just didn't know when it would come.

Hubbie was now getting tired, but he had finally found the hole that he had been looking for. It was now almost pitched black, and the sun was starting to go down. Hubbie looked down the hole.

"ANYONE THERE?" Hubbie cried out.

"Y-YEAH, I'M H-HERE!" Kris screamed.

Hubbie was glad that someone was there.

"HEY, CAN YOU HELP ME OUT? I GOT SOME FOOD HERE, AND I NEED YOU TO GRAB IT!"

Kris was in wonderment. How much food did Hubbie grab? That was the main question. Now, she got the rope in a position. She heard something starting to head toward the cave, and she saw a deer and four squirrels. She was shocked with how much food was there, and she carefully untied the food that was there, and she put it in a safe place where the food wouldn't fall off.

"OKAY, YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!" Kris cried out.

Hubbie got the go ahead, and he started to try and get the holster on, when he saw something in the mountains. It was a figure that was encased in a sort of darkness, and it seemed to be looking at Hubbie. Hubbie didn't pay any mind to it at all, and he continued working as usual. Then, when he looked back to the mountain, the figure was now only a couple of yards away from the hole. This got Hubbie's attention, and he looked at the figure even more.

"Who are you?"

The figure didn't do anything at first, and then it lifted its arms up. Suddenly, snakes were starting to come out of it. Hubbie stood frozen in fear. He was scared of snakes since he was little, and he didn't know how to deal with this. Hubbie knew that he needed to get out of this situation as fast as possible. So, he finished putting on his holster, and he rocketed down as fast as he could. He got to the cave, and he got to it as fast as he could, and he took the holster off and waited for something to happen.

"Hubbie, are you okay?" Kris asked.

Hubbie turned around quickly, and he looked back to the hole. He waited a little longer to see if anything was coming. But, nothing came. Hubbie relaxed a little after that.

"Yeah, I think so. I just thought I saw something right before I came down here." Hubbie stated.

"Well, it's a good thing your okay."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, how are the others doing?"

"I don't know, they haven't been back for a couple of hours."

Hubbie was confused about that.

"What do you mean a couple of hours?"

"Well, they were going to explore the cave some more. I guess it turns out a lot bigger than both of us thought."

"Yeah, but usually caves don't take that long to venture, and they should of realized that going through the caves for a long period of time is not a great idea."

Hubbie had a really bad feeling that something had happened to the three Demons. Ringo was starting to wake up, but he didn't like that there was no light around and that really scared him. So, he grabbed his phone and turned on the light on it. He tried to go back the way he came, but the entrance was still blocking the way out.

"Guys are you okay!" Ringo cried out.

Ringo thought he would hear something, but nothing seemed to be happening to indicate that anyone else could hear him. He was on his own. Now, being in the dark really freaked him out, so he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. Now, Ringo went the only way he knew he could go: Forward. He began to trek across the small cave. Most of the time, he had to crouch down so as not to hit his head on the small wall. Of course, he needed to move quickly as well or he was going to lose battery on his phone. Ringo, after a while, didn't know how long he had been walking, but he knew he was getting somewhere, since he began to see the light at the end of the cave. He tried to quicken his pace, but he was surprised when he got to the light that he was sent over the edge and he landed on a hard surface.

"Owe…that hurt."

Ringo quickly got up, and he was surprised that he was in his old elementary school. He was really confused, as he didn't know why he was here now, at a time like this. He then saw various people moving around, and he noticed that it was a bunch of his old classmates. He was really confused with what was going on, until he saw something that scared him. It was three elementary school classmates, who always bullied him for most of his school year. They were making their way to him, and they had sinister looks on their faces.

"Ringo, what are you doing here?" The center boy said.

Ringo was starting to stutter a bit.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Ringo asked.

"I'm saying, why are you here at school? You aren't really that smart to be here in the first place."

"B-but I-"

"No, I don't think you deserve to say anything. Boys, put him in the locker."

The two to the side of the center boy went up and grabbed Ringo by both of his arms and they started to drag him on the floor. Then, they got to locker 509, and they opened it up and they pushed him inside and they closed it on Ringo.

"Good luck getting out of there now loser."

Ringo heard the three sets of feet leaving, and Ringo was now stuck in a locker, that had no light coming out of it. Ringo started to breathe a lot, and he tried to open the locker. Nothing was working, and he was now starting to hyperventilate. He needed to get out; he didn't want to be in the dark any longer. He was now starting to think that he wouldn't get out of here.

"Ringo?"

Ringo looked up, and he saw Hubbie looking at him with concern. Ringo got up, and he looked around. He was back in the camp area, with Kris and Hubbie looking at him with concern. He saw Colleen and Sebastian as well, with Sebastian holding his knees, while Colleen was passed out.

"What the heck happened?" Ringo asked.

"You said you went to see the caves more, and we saw you, Colleen and Sebastian coming back, but you all seemed really out of it. You seemed to be talking to someone, Sebastian was yelling at someone, and Colleen was for some reason speaking perfect English to a teacher of some sorts." Kris stated.

Hubbie was trying to think. Kris had seen Colleen speaking perfect English, and now this was the chance to expose Colleen for her fake dialect. He just had to wait for her to wake up.

"I think we should all hit the hay tonight. I think our minds are just not working that well." Kris stated.

"Yeah…I need to forget what just happened." Sebastian stated.

Hubbie couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was only seven at night, and all of them wanted to go to bed. This wasn't happening, and Hubbie wanted to try and argue. But for some reason, he was also starting to feel pretty exhausted. So, he and Sebastian took one of the tents, and Ringo went to where Colleen was, and he carried her inside the tent. Kris took the last tent. All of them said goodnight to one another and they proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

_2 hours earlier…_

Allen had just opened the door to the cabin, to see what was inside. He found a couple of interesting things, including a deer whose head was plastered on the wall, and he saw a bear that was turned into a rug. He even saw a couch, which was a relief for Allen, since this was a good place where he could put Adrian. So, Allen put Adrian on the couch, and he went to look around the cabin. He saw a bathroom that was pretty small, only containing a toilet, sink, and a shower. He looked around and saw a kitchen area, with a small table and two chairs that were across from them. He saw some cabinets that were there, and Allen looked to see what was in them. He saw there was some food there, some of which included some canned beans. Allen looked through some more cabinets, and saw some packaged Mac 'n cheese. Allen thought that was suitable enough and he looked through some cabinets to try and find some pots.

Allen caught some in the bottom cabinets, and he grabbed a medium sized one, and he saw a sink, and he began to fill up the pot with water. He then put the pot on the stove that was there, and he turned it on low, since he wanted to explore the cabin a little bit more. He looked though the couple of rooms that he didn't look at yet. He saw in that there were two different bedrooms, one with more dark colors, and one with a lot of bright colors. This was starting to concern Allen a bit. He thought that the cabin looked abandoned on the outside, but now he noticed that it was well and fresh. He didn't want to stay here long, so he could leave before anyone found out he was here. He looked throughout the cabin again, but didn't think he saw anything else more, until he noticed a red door that was right across from the bathroom. He wondered why the door was painted red, and why none of the other doors were either. Allen went to go and open the door, but it appeared to be locked. Allen was now wanted to try and get inside the door, but he needed to focus on getting something to eat. He went back to the kitchen to try and make some food, until he started to hear some gagging sounds.

"Shit, Adrian!" Allen cried out.

Allen rushed to see that Adrian was puking, but it wasn't food. It was blood. Allen was now panicking. He didn't know what to do, and he was scared for Adrian. He went to find a garbage can, and he found one in the kitchen, and he went back into the room with the deer to Adrian, and he moved Adrian so that he could throw up in the can. He then rushed into the bathroom to see if he could find any medication for Adrian, but he didn't have the slightest of idea how to stop projectile vomiting of blood. He found some medication for pain relievers, and he rushed back to the room, when he saw a strange figure crouch next to Adrian.

"Hey, who are-"

Before Allen could speak anything else, some kind of bluish energy came out of the figures hand, and he suddenly felt very sleepy, as he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

_Present…_

Carson was still trying to rush back to where his teammates were, but he had started to get tired, since he hadn't had water in a while, but he was getting close to where the others were. He had been going for the past two hours, and he thought he had gotten to where he was going. He was having some trouble though as it had gone pitch black long ago, and hope he could make it in time before something bad happened to them. He then noticed some screaming that was going on.

"ADRIAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Kelsey cried out.

That only made Carson run toward the voice. He was now running as fast as could to find his team. After a minute, he finally made it to a bridge…only to see Kelsey and Roxie. He was confused with what was going on.

"Wait, where's Allen and Adrian?" Carson asked.

"I don't fucking know. I got into it with him, and he went off on his own with Adrian still with him. We tried to rush after him, but Allen and Adrian disappeared, with only the fucking stretcher left." Roxie stated.

Carson looked to the stretcher, and was now really concerned with what was going on. He didn't know if Allen and Adrian were still out there at all, or if they had decided to abandon them in the woods in the first place.

"Okay, were going to have to cross the bridge and try and look for them. We can't leave them behind at all." Carson said.

Both of the girls nodded, and Roxie led the way, while Carson followed behind her, and Kelsey was in the rear. They started to venture out to see what they could find, and they were using Roxie's phone in order to see where they were going. They started to notice that there was some fog starting to role in, which means that they would have a harder time seeing. Roxie was trying to breathe slowly; Carson was now hanging on to Roxie's shirt. Kelsey on the other hand was just trying to keep her balance on the unkempt road.

"Guys, I think we should go back. I don't think we're going to find the two of them at this point." Kelsey said.

"No, I don't want to fucking leave those two out there." Roxie stated.

"Yeah, and if we don't have them, then we could possibly lose this challenge." Carson stated.

Kelsey was still unsure with how this was relevant, since Richard did say that they all needed to get back by the eluted time. She didn't know why it was such a big deal to find Allen and Adrian. Kelsey was still moving behind Carson and Roxie until she felt the ground give underneath her, and she started rolling across the ground. She rolled for about ten seconds before she hit the back of her head against something, and she passed out.

Carson and Roxie were looking back to where Kelsey was supposed to be, and realized that she had disappeared. They frantically looked around the area to see where she could of gone.

"KELSEY!" Carson cried out.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Screamed Roxie.

Carson looked over to the edge, and started to make his way over to go down, until long black fences appeared on the sides of the forest edge. Carson and Roxie were really confused with what was going on, and they tried to get through the fences, but it was no use. Both of them couldn't get through. They then heard a growling behind them, and they both turned and saw a giant dog. It seemed entirely black, with some whips coming off of it. It seemed to be around twelve feet tall, with its mouth snarling at the two of them.

"ROXIE GO!" Cried Carson.

Roxie didn't need to be asked twice, as both Carson and her ran. The dog started to chase after them. Soon after the two began running, rain started to come down, as both tried to get away from the dog and not trip. They continued to try and get away from the dog, and both of their chests were beating very quickly. Roxie and Carson didn't know when this would end, and the dog appeared to be gaining on them. They saw the dog now in the view, and Carson was starting to worry that it was going to bite him. The dog came closer and closer until it appeared to be right on top of them and the dog went to take a bite out of Carson. That was, until Carson ran into a container, and he landed inside it. Roxie turned around to help Carson, but when she looked back she saw that the dog was gone, and it had disappeared without a trace.

"What the hell is going on?"

Roxie turned around, and Carson got himself out of the container, and they saw Allison, Draken, Robin, and Lucille there, just getting out of their tents.

"It's eight at night, what the hell are you guys doing out here?" Lucille asked.

Carson and Roxie both looked at each other, and they didn't know what to say.

"Um…we lost our team." Carson stated.

Most of the Sirens didn't know how to react to that, so most of them just had blank stares.

"Look, we just tried to fucking get to our hideout, Allen decided to storm off with Adrian, and Kelsey disappeared on us." Roxie explained.

Now the Sirens understood.

"Wow, that's tough man. Do you think we should look for them?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't want to go back out there. There was a huge dog that was after us." Carson stated.

"Dog? What do you mean dog? There can't be any dogs out here." Robin said.

"But he fucking-"Roxie began.

"No, that's a bunch on nonsense. Look, you can sleep here, but after that you will have to look for your teammates on your own." Robin continued.

Roxie and Carson were both very nervous for their remaining teammates, but knew going back out there to face that dog again wasn't a thing they wanted to do. So, they reluctantly decided that they wanted to sleep with them.

"Okay, we'll leave once we get up" Carson said.

The others were thankful for that.

"Okay, why don't you take the empty tent over there?" Sebastian said.

Carson and Roxie saw the tent, and it was right next to the other two tents, so they both went inside. They saw two sleeping bags right in the tent. So, Roxie and Carson got into the sleeping bags, and they fell asleep after a few minutes.

Colleen was still fast asleep. Or, that's what it would have been if she would of actually been passed out. She didn't know why Sebastian and Ringo were really having any sort of problems, but she probably needed to play along with them. When she got back with the group, she decided to fall asleep, as to keep the others guessing. Now, that she noticed that everyone else was out; she could venture out to find Adrian and help him out. She got up, and she went to the edge of the cave with the hole. She got on the holster, and she made her way up to the top. It took her a couple of minutes to get to the top, but she finally did it. She took off the holster, and she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She dialed the number that she knew, and she put her phone to her ear. She heard the ringer a bit, and she heard a voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Colleen again. I'm on my way to getting Adrian."

"_Colleen, I wouldn't suggest doing that now."_

"Why not?"

"_Well, around a couple of hours ago, I could feel Adrian's presence, but suddenly he disappeared. I can't find him at all."_

"No…that can't be. You said you would help him."

"_Look, I think I can still help you find him. The last time I felt him was at a specific bridge. I will give you the coordinates right now."_

Colleen looked at her phone, and got a message. She got the new directions for where to go, and she noticed that it was about two hours from where she was. She knew she was going to be able to make it there in time, get Adrian, get back to the caller, and she'll be able to fix Adrian, and he'll be the loving person he could be. Colleen started her trek into the woods, following the map that was on her phone. What she didn't notice that Hubbie had come out of the hole, and had just gotten the holster off of him. Hubbie already knew that Colleen was going to try and find Adrian, and he was going to follow her to blow her up. Hubbie sneaked off behind her, and he began to follow her into the woods.

* * *

_8 hours later…_

Colleen had been walking for the past hour, trying to see where she could go. She had been wondering why it was getting bright out, since she hadn't been walking to long. She was stopped in her tracks when she saw something that was really peculiar to her. She had found the bridge that was there, and she found out that the stretcher that was supposed to be Adrian's. She had two questions now in her head. First, how and why did she get here so fast, and where the hell could have Adrian have gone. Hubbie was also wondering how they got here so fast. Hubbie decided to look at his phone to check what time it was. It turned out to be six in the morning, which shocked Hubbie. That meant that in about the next few hours, most of the campers were going to get up sooner or later.

"Jeez, why do I have to do everything?" Colleen stated.

Colleen went to look around the bridge at first, but she didn't seem to find anything related to Adrian being around. She then decided to try and look upstream to see if she could find anything. She started walking, and she didn't seem to care how far she would be going. Hubbie, who was looking at Colleen, was wondering why she was going upstream, when she really should be going downstream. He didn't really mind, as that would give him enough time to look around the area himself in case he found Adrian.

Adrian was wondering what was happening. When Adrian woke up, he seemed to be in a cabin. The first thing he saw was a deer, and he felt really groggy. So, he decided to stretch out his body in order to feel better. Then, he notice that Allen was on the floor, passed out. Adrian got up and touched him on the shoulder to see how he was feeling. Allen suddenly got up, and he was looking around frantically. He was still confused with what had happened before. He then noticed that Adrian was looking right at him.

"Allen, are you okay? You seemed to be out cold there for a second." Adrian said.

Allen could only stare in confusion as he was looking at a completely fine, and not having any difficulty talking. This floored Allen, as he tried to talk coherently.

"A-Adrian? But, you were…how did you…I thought you were-"Allen began.

"I'm fine. Why did you think something was wrong with me?" Adrian asked.

Allen looked at Adrian like he was crazy.

"Adrian, what was the last thing you remembered?" Allen asked.

"Well, the last thing I remembered was that I was at the cabin with all the other campers, and we were all dressed up really nice. Then, Colleen gave me this drink, and then after that everything becomes foggy."

Allen was in even more shock when he heard this.

"Adrian, you do realize that that was about three weeks ago."

Adrian didn't understand what had happened, until he realized what Allen had said to him.

"Wait…I was out for three weeks!?" Adrian cried out.

"Yeah, you were."

"What was I doing for the past three weeks?"

"You were having sex with Colleen."

Adrian then started to gag a bit.

"It's right across from the red door."

Adrian then rushed to the bathroom as quickly as possible. Allen then heard Adrian throwing up a lot, and that took a while. He then heard a sink running, and then he saw Adrian come out looking pale.

"Wait, so you weren't into Colleen?"

"No, I never really liked her. I considered her a friend, but I never truly was into her. I had my eyes on someone else, but she put something in that drink, and I was forced to have sex with her without my consent. Crap, I really hope I didn't get her pregnant."

"Adrian, don't worry about that now. Right now, were in the middle of a challenge. We don't have to get to town until noon today, but I think we need to find the rest of our teammates."

"I don't think I'm feeling too well right now. Can you give me a bit to recover?"

Allen nodded his head.

"There are a couple of rooms near the kitchen. You can rest there for a bit."

Adrian started to move his way to the room to rest himself up, while Allen was interested in looking around the cabin, in case some of the fog disappeared. So, Allen went to the front door of the cabin, he opened it up, and saw that the fog was gone, and that the area was now easier to see. What Allen caught was something that was very interesting. It was a sign that said about a place called 'Pleasantville'. It said it was around a 5 mile walk, which was not as far that he and Adrian walked. But, h didn't think he would have enough time to go back and forth, because the walk that he had with Adrian was about two hours, which means that he would have to leave around nine thirty in the morning.

"Allen, is that you?"

Allen turned around, and saw that it was Hubbie who was there. Allen was surprised that Hubbie was here at all, since he was supposed to be with his teammates.

"How did you get here?" Allen asked.

"Well, I was-"

"Allen, tis good to see thee again."

Allen blood started to boil after that. Hubbie also looked surprised and shocked. Colleen was there, and she appeared to be looking at them with glee.

"Colleen, what are you doing here?" Hubbie asked.

"Thy was going to ask the same thing." Colleen stated.

Allen was now trying to calm himself down, as he was starting to wonder something. She was acting all calm and happy, when she committed a bunch of atrocities to Adrian.

"Colleen, I'm going to ask you to cut the bullshit." Allen stated angrily.

Colleen looked confused.

"What does thou-"

"Colleen, you can stop with the old English crap. It's not going to work on me anymore." Hubbie stated.

Colleen was now starting to sweat a little bit, as she was looking at the two guys who were starting at her in anger.

"W-what thou do mean?"

"Colleen, you mean you forgot what you gave Adrian." Hubbie stated.

"You mean the thing that almost killed him." Allen stated.

Hubbie and Colleen both looked on in shock.

"What do you mean he almost died?" Colleen asked.

"He means you almost killed him. The potion you gave him almost took his life." Hubbie said.

"And then you decided to force yourself on him." Allen stated.

Colleen was surprised that the two boys would think that her and Adrian weren't meant to be. She knew that Adrian was her lover, and that no one could separate the two.

"But, he loves me-"Colleen started.

"No, he told me he wasn't interested in you. He said he was interested in someone else." Allen said.

Colleen didn't want to believe, and so she started to tear up, and then she couldn't take it anymore and she ran off from the both of them. Allen and Hubbie looked at each other.

"Does anyone else know about Colleen?" Allen asked.

"Allison knows the true nature of Colleen." Hubbie said.

"Yeah, I think Adrian knows now as well."

"But not everyone really knows what she is like. With Adrian back to being who he is, he will be a great person to expose her."

Both stood still in silence for a bit.

"You want to chill in the cabin for a bit?" Asked Allen.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do, and I don't really trust going back out in those woods again." Hubbie stated.

Allen showed Hubbie the cabin, and the two walked and entered the cabin.

* * *

_2 hours later…_

Carson was enjoying the nap that he was having, since he wasn't thinking about anything that had happened in the woods recently. He was trying to move around, but someone seemed to be holding him. He opened his eyes to see who was holding him, and it turned out to be Roxie. And her face was towards his. Carson blushed a little bit, and tried not to move too much to wake her up. Although Carson would admit, Roxie did look pretty cute when she wasn't glaring at others. Almost like one of those tsunderes he sees in anime all the time. Suddenly, he and everyone else in camp were woken by the sound of crying. Roxie got off of Carson, who didn't seem to realize how close their faces were to each other.

"What's going on?" Asked Draken.

Everyone in the campsite saw Colleen crying, and Draken, who was closest to her, came up and try to comfort her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I, was w-with H-Hubbie and A-Allen, and t-they said that m-my l-lover and I-I weren't m-meant to be." Colleen said through tears.

Draken wanted to feel really bad for her, but he was also very confused about something, and so was everyone else who was around.

"Colleen, what happened to your accent?" Asked Lucille.

"W-Why the hell d-does that m-matter?" Colleen said.

"It matters because you always talked with an old English tongue, and you're not using it right now." Robin stated.

Colleen was really upset. They didn't seem to care that she was crying about her lover.

"Me and my lover are meant to be, and you guys don't even care about that." Colleen said angrily.

Allison, who was starting to see who Colleen really was, decided to break the ice.

"Colleen, you do realized that you drugged Adrian right?" Allison said.

This caused the other campers in the area to turn on Colleen.

"You fucking did what?" Roxie stated.

"You drugged Adrian?" Carson asked.

Colleen was now starting to get upset.

"I don't have any earthly idea what you're talking about." Colleen said in anger.

"Colleen, Hubbie saw you drug Adrian, and you used that to force yourself onto him." Allison continued.

"No, I didn't do jack shit." Colleen stated.

Colleen got up, and started to rush toward her, but Roxie and Draken grabbed both of her arms to stop her from attacking Colleen.

"See, this is who you truly are. A person who only cares about one thing and no one else, and will do terribly things to get it done." Allison said.

Colleen was trying to fight off both Roxie and Draken, but she was stuck.

"If it's okay with you guys, I think we should head back now." Draken said.

"I don't have any issues with that at all." Lucille said.

So, the group began to make their way back to the town, with Roxie and Draken looking at Colleen, in case she did anything else.

* * *

_1 hour later…_

Hubbie and Allen had both begun to eat some Mac 'n Cheese, since Allen hadn't finished making it last night. Hubbie had been wondering what was going on in the forest.

"First off, there was the fact that I started following Colleen at around ten at night, and then an hour later it was six in the morning. That doesn't make any sort of sense at all." Hubbie said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. The only reason I found this place was because there was a stream there, and I had to carry Adrian on my back." Allen said.

"What do you mean stream? There was a stream, but it was under a bridge."

Both of them sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

"I think we need to get out of this forest. It's messing with our heads." Allen said.

"Wait, were leaving now?" Adrian asked.

Hubbie and Allen looked to Adrian, and both were glad that he was feeling better. Allen didn't even see any sort of ailment.

"Yeah, I think the sooner we leave this place the better."

Hubbie got up, and then Allen remembered something.

"Shit, I got to find my teammates."

"Well it's nine right now, so I think we got about fifteen minutes before we have to head out." Hubbie stated.

"Look, if we don't find them, they're probably going to head back anyways." Adrian said.

Allen nodded his head, and the three guys started to head back to the bridge in order to find his teammates.

Kelsey was hearing some sounds, including birds that were chirping, and water droplets falling down. Kelsey was waking up, and she was trying to move her body. She was okay, and she felt her head. She looked at her hand, and was surprised that she wasn't bleeding. She did feel a bruise on her head. Kelsey slowly got up from the ground, and she noticed that she was in a really secluded area, with a bunch of branches that were around, and that she couldn't see that much. She looked behind, and saw that she had to climb the hill that was there. It was around ten feet, so she could make it in a couple of minutes.

"Okay Kelsey, you can do this. Positivity always wins."

Kelsey started to make her way up the hill, but she was having difficulty keeping her balance since the ground was really soft, and so it was easy to slip. She took her time, as to not accidently fall down. She continued to climb to the top, and as she did, she started to gain more and more confidence. She was about a couple inches to the top, when she felt her feet give out. She started to fall, when a hand reached out to stop her from falling. The hand pulled her forward, and she was on the flat area where she fell.

"Thanks for-"

Kelsey stopped, when she saw that the person who helped her was a figure in black, and it was smiling sinisterly. Then, it started to change, and it started to produce legs out of its chest. Eight came out of its body, and the legs were so long that the smaller body was dangling. Kelsey was in a state of shock. She was terrified of spiders, and she didn't know what to do.

"Wait, no no no no NOOOO!"

The thing started to move toward her, and it started using its legs to slice her up.

Uri was focused on trying to look at all the monitors, to check that everyone was doing okay. He saw the forest group making their way back. The same could be said for the cave group, as they had just woken up, and were starting to climb out of the hole. As for Kelsey, Hubbie, Allen, and Adrian, he had no idea where any of those guys were. Daisy was trying to help Uri the best she could, but she was starting to get worried about the psyche of the campers, and were wondering how they were handling this. Then, Uri got a call, and he picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me Richard."_

"What's the matter?"

"_Oh, nothing too bad. I'm just really liking the challenge's you and Daisy have been coming up with."_

"Oh, well I appreciate it."

"_Yeah, and I really like that dark figure of yours."_

Hubbie was confused when he said that.

"What do you mean a dark figure?"

"_I mean the spider person that is slicing Kelsey."_

Hubbie was now scared at what Richard just told him.

"Richard, I didn't create anything like that."

* * *

_2 hours later…_

All the Sirens, Roxie and Carson from the Ghouls, and Colleen, Ringo, Kris, and Sebastian were all waiting for the other campers to arrive. Carson and Roxie couldn't be feeling good, since three of its members were still out in the forest, with around an hour left before the allotted time. Nobody knew where the hosts were at all. They thought they would be here trying to tell the others who were the winners, which were clearly the Sirens. Then, they heard running behind them, and they turned around to watch the race.

But it turned out that Hubbie and Adrian had made it back to the others, and both were panting hard. Everyone was floored when they saw Adrian was doing fine. Colleen who was happy, tried to come in for a hug.

"Oh Adrian, my love, how it's-"

"Allison, we need to call the paramedics."

Colleen was heartbroken, while Allison was surprised and confused.

"Adrian? What happened, how are you okay?" Allison asked.

"We'll talk about that later, we need to get to the hospital now."

Everyone was confused, until they saw an ambulance come from behind the campers in the street. The sirens that were ringing out were loud. Then, they heard more running from behind, and they saw Allen. But what he was carrying looked awful. They saw that it was Kelsey, but she appeared to be mostly covered in blood. Her head had been slit open, and blood was dripping out. There were various cuts across her chest, legs, and arms and her clothes were mostly tattered and torn. She didn't seem to be conscious. Ringo was shocked and surprised that someone could do this. Ringo went up to her, and touched her bloodied cheek.

"…Kelsey?" Ringo asked slowly.

Suddenly, Kelsey was pulled from Allen's arms, and was put in a stretcher, with two men pushed the stretcher to the ambulance. This was also when Richard and Kathy showed up driving Richard's car, and they got out quickly and ran to the campers.

"What the fuck happened?" Asked Roxie.

"Is Kelsey going to be okay?" Asked Draken.

"How did she get all bloodied like that?" Lucille asked.

Richard held his hands up, and the campers quieted down. Richard breathed hard, and Kathy held his hand to support him.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened. There appeared to be anomaly in the system we have, and something appeared to be attacking Kelsey. Our tech personal Uri and Daisy tried to look for the thing, but it had vanished when Allen, Hubbie, and Adrian showed up and saw Kelsey. It was a good thing they showed up when they did, as Kelsey's neck was about to sliced open. We don't have anything particular about it's face, but as far as we know, it was a dark figure that was emanating some dark kind of energy."

Hubbie looked surprised. He had encountered something like that when he saw the figure creating snakes with the wave of his hands. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that this wasn't going to be the last time they saw it.

"As for Kelsey, with the injuries she sustained, she unfortunately cannot continue to compete. We feel like this was the best decision, as we didn't want to risk her reopening her cuts."

All of them were shell shocked by this. Ringo was especially hurt, since he felt that he should have been with Kelsey.

"I think you guys should take a breather. You've guys been enough for the past 24 hours."

Most of the campers agreed with that. Lucille and Sebastian paired up, wanted to talk about what they experienced. Kris and Hubbie decided to team up, as Hubbie wanted to ask questions about what he saw in the forest. Robin wanted to hang out with Carson, but he seemed to be busy with Roxie. Robin was looking at Roxie with some jealousy.

"Why does she get all the guys?"

"Because she doesn't care what people think of her?"

Robin turned and saw Allen looking at her with a somber look on his face.

"And besides, I think I'm going to be scared with what just happened with Kelsey. You can continue to be jealous if you want to, but right now I'm just going to lie in bed and try to forget what just happened." Allen stated.

Allen then began to walk back to his house, with Robin following suit she didn't really think she could convince Carson to do anything. As for Roxie and Carson themselves, they were talking about what happened last night.

"Roxie, do you think those fences and that dog had anything to do with the figure Richard was talking about?" Carson asked.

"How am I supposed to fucking know? I'm not good with remembering shit like that." Roxie stated.

"True. Anyways, I think from now on we shouldn't try to go in that forest again."

"Hell yes."

Both of them were silent for a few seconds.

"Also, how the hell did we so close to each other in the tent."

Carson had to do a double take at that. So, she actually noticed that they were practically right on top of each other.

"Um…I'm not sure. Maybe it was just a coincidence." Carson said.

"Probably. I mean, it would be crazy that I would fall for an otaku like you."

Carson then was surprised when she said that.

"Wait, how do you know that word?" Carson asked.

"Well, I had a friend who was into anime. And besides, I'm kind of into that as well. But don't get any fucking idea's. I'm not hardcore."

Carson's eyes lit up when she said this. He had a girl that was into anime, and he was somehow into her. Wait, did he say he was into her? Didn't matter. This was a huge moment for Carson. Roxie chuckled a bit with the expression Carson had, as the two started their way back to the houses. Allison was still in shock as she saw Adrian walking around normally.

"How are you back to normal? You seemed like you were dying." Allison asked.

"Yeah, I thought I was a goner too. I actually don't remember anything else once Colleen gave me the potion." Adrian stated.

"I knew Colleen was up to something."

"Yeah, I don't why she was staring at me most of the time, since I only considered her a friend. But, I lost her trust once I found out the truth."

"I'm just glad that your alright."

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to me anytime soon."

"And what about Colleen? She's still in the game despite what she did."

"Nothing to worry about. Once her team goes up for elimination, she's a guarantee goner."

Allison had tears in her eyes, and she hugged Adrian because she was happy that he was okay now. Adrian was surprised at first, but then he hugged back, glad that he had someone that he could trust. After that, both Allison and Adrian began walking back, hand in hand. Ringo was still on the ground, trying to process that Kelsey was out of the game, and had almost died. Draken saw what he was going through, and he went up to him to try and comfort him.

"Ringo, it's going to be okay."

Ringo didn't say anything still.

"Kelsey is going to the hospital, so that's a positive right."

Ringo still didn't do anything.

"Okay, how about we hit the hay. We've been through enough as it is."

Draken finally got a response out of Ringo, as he shook his head. Draken pulled Ringo from off the ground, and Draken maneuvered Ringo to the houses. Kathy had tears in her eyes, but Richard was trying to help her out.

"Kathy, it's okay. Kelsey is heading to the hospital. The doctors there are going to do the best they can to help her." Richard said

"But, she was such a cutie. How will she look after that terrible incident?" Kathy asked.

"Kathy, she's going to be fine. Try not to think about it too much."

Kathy nodded, as the two of them got back into Richard's car, and they drove off to get something to eat. That only left Colleen, who was there processing everything that happened. Most of the campers found out that she drugged Adrian; her lover was not returning any affection to her, her lover had found the bitch Allison, and she somehow was saved from elimination by Kelsey being eliminated. She was upset, and she wanted to lash out, but a hand came out and patted her shoulder.

"There, there, you did your best." The person said.

"How? How did this happen? My lover and I were supposed to be happy, and that we would get married eventually. Why in the world did the potion now work?" Colleen asked.

"The potion didn't work because you didn't follow the instructions I gave you."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault."

"Oh, it was totally your fault."

"Fuck you. What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, I recently created this potion. It's a potion that will make the people who are your enemies your allies. It's best effective when used in a drink. Be careful, you have to give a droplet in order for the potion to be work. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand Maria."

Maria looked at Colleen with a bit of distaste. She hoped this would work, as she didn't want to fail her boss again.

**I think I'm starting to focus on longer chapters, since I feel like it's the most effective way to get the things across. A big reveal happened at the end, as the person who Colleen has been talking to turned out to be Maria, who happened to be a witch. Of course, she didn't have anything to do with what happened to Kelsey, who was unfortunately pulled from the games based on injuries she couldn't recover from in a short amount of time. The reason I decided to eliminate her now instead of just going with the choice of past-flubbing-Adrian was because I didn't feel like I could go anywhere more with Kelsey. Sure, she is peppy and positive, and she has a good relationship with Ringo, but I think Kelsey needed to go in order to have Ringo develop more. So Kelsey, sorry to see you go, since you were memorable in your own right. **

**Now, at the end of the chapter, we seemed to be with more questions than answers. Who is the dark figure that attacked Hubbie and Kelsey? Who was the person that knocked out Adrian? How does Venus know William? As for other questions, what did you think of Kelsey? Out of the pairs, which one is your favorite? And also, will a man eating bagel be appearing anytime soon? No, probably not. But still, it would be funny. Anyways, hopefully after I get done with the crazy school work, chapter will come out more quickly. Unless you don't care that I take a ton of time to finish up chapters. Bye bye.**


	18. Independence Blaze

**Alright, trying to get this out, while trying to finish school work. Oh well, it shouldn't be a big deal as long as my work doesn't get laser beamed up by some- Hey, why is a laser beam there? Come on, I worked really hard on that! Oh well, I'm going to have to find that. **

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 9: Independence Blaze

Allison was lying in her bed, as it was around ten at night, but she couldn't sleep at all. She knew what happened to Kelsey wasn't supposed to happen. Sure, it had been nine days since the last challenge, but still. She didn't understand why she saw Kelsey in a premonition, but she was morning Ringo. Since she was eliminated now, Allison didn't know what was true or not. But she did know two things. That Adrian was okay now, and that Colleen couldn't be trusted. She decided she wanted to sleep on it, so she closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Allison opened her eyes and she saw that she was in the black room again. She looked around and saw two different blots, one colored red, and the other colored green. She was confused, as she hadn't notice this the first time she was here. She was wondering about why the red blot was there, as she didn't like the way it looked. But, she wanted to touch it first to see what happened there. She touched it, and she was transported to a part of the forest, that showcases most of the Ghouls, except for Carson, who appeared to be off somewhere. She noticed that Roxie and Allen were looking at each other with some anger in their faces._

"_Oh, so you actually trusted the snarky guy. Dude wasn't even that helpful."_

_Roxie got pissed and she went up to smack Allen, but she stopped herself from doing that. Allison was a little surprised that she stopped herself, as she would of smacked Allen for saying something like that._

"_Look, I trusted Carson because he was the one that helped us with the map. He was the one that is trying to bring us back to the camp were supposed to be at. Now, I know that he hasn't been helpful before, but he is trying to make it up to us."_

_Allison was impressed. Roxie used her words instead of her actions. Allen was affected by this as well._

"_Fine, he has been helpful this challenge. I don't really know how long that is going to last."_

_Roxie pretended she didn't hear that, and she and the other Ghouls started off again, going to where Carson was supposed to be heading. Then, Allison experienced a montage, of the Ghouls meeting up with Carson, then continuing there move to the right direction, and finally arriving at their camp in the next hour. It seemed to be in a cave, with the tents and the food. They decided that they would eat some of the food there, and save it for later. Then, after the trip, they went to bed. Allison was beginning to wonder why this blot was going on for so long, until she noticed that Colleen had appeared from the cave, and she grabbed onto Adrian, who was still in a funk. With Colleen having Adrian's stretcher, she began to make her way to her provider. But, to Allison's shock, Colleen couldn't stop staring at Adrian, and she decided she wanted to get with Adrian. Thankfully, she didn't get to watch Colleen banging a defenseless Adrian. What she did see was Adrian puking blood, and that really got to her._

_Allison saw another skip in time, and she saw the ambulance as before, but this time it was for Adrian. She then saw herself looking heartbroken. She also saw Colleen looking really distraught, because she had been to blame for not helping Adrian. Allison was taken from the red blot, and that's when she realized something. The red blot was showing her what would have happened if she hadn't touched Kelsey, then that's what would have played out. Instead, she now had to look inside the green blot, which is what did happen._

_So, Allison touched the green blot, and was transported to the same place as it started, with the Ghouls looking for Carson, and Allen being his usual self._

"_You actually trusted that snarky guy. Dude wasn't even that helpful."_

_This time, Roxie actually did smack Allen in the face, which made him upset and caused him to storm off with Adrian attached on his back. That set the various things in motion, and why Kelsey and Roxie had ran after Allen in the first place. Allen running off basically changed who would go and who would stay. Allison now understood that every decision she made in this world could affect the world outside. She didn't know if she wanted to continue to do this, as this was messing with the fabric of time. But, she would think about this another time, as she was feeling herself starting to wake._

* * *

Allison opened her eyes, and she got up. She knew it was another day here. She was now beginning to wonder how long she would be here, since she had been here over the past month and a half. She would be okay though, as most of the events didn't really affect her that much. She got out of bed, and she began to get dressed in her usual attire. She noticed that when she got out of her room, Colleen was nowhere to be seen. Good, that was fine with her. Ever since Colleen got exposed, she hasn't really been trying to talk to her or anyone else. All she wants to talk to is Adrian, but he has been ignoring her since the forest challenge ended. In fact, Adrian had just gotten up as well, still being in his PJ's. Adrian though, saw that Allison was up, and he smiled at her.

"Morning Allison." Adrian said.

"Morning to you to Adrian." Allison said back.

Adrian began to walk to the kitchen, and he got out some cereal in the process.

"So, how have you been handling things since being back?" Allison asked.

"Couldn't be better. Now that I'm back to my normal self, I'm starting to lead the team like I normally do. So, I think we should be okay if we do our best. How about you?"

"I don't really have a lot of confidence in our team. Draken just lost a friend in Kelsey, Robin is starting to get really jealous of Roxie, and Lucille is focusing more on hanging around Sebastian than trying to talk to me. I feel like I'm the outcast there, and nobody will talk to me."

"Hey, I'm sure they'll open up to you eventually."

Adrian went over to Allison and gave her a hug. She needed that, as it calmed her down about the doubts she was having.

"Why don't I get dressed so we can head to the diner?"

"Okay Adrian, just try not to take too long."

Adrian went and got dressed in his usual attire, and both Allison and Adrian headed off for the diner. They passed by the town hall on the way, and after a few more minutes, finally made it inside the Refresh N' Go. The diner was filled with the campers, and all were converging with one another. Allison and Adrian took a seat with Hubbie, Kris, Sebastian and Lucille. Adrian had started talking to them more often, and he was given a run down a week ago about what they had found. Now, with new info regarding the people in the museum that was going to help them out a lot.

"So, do you think this is our chance to get inside the museum?" Asked Lucille.

"It should be, it's early in the morning, so the crowds should be down a bit. But still, I don't get why were trying to find Lilly if we don't have the slightest idea where to look inside the museum." Adrian explained.

"Well, we have to start now or else we'll never find her." Kris said.

Hubbie was right in the middle of it all, having learned a ton of information while he was in the woods.

* * *

**Hubbie**: "Okay, I haven't told anyone about Venus yet. I don't think she's completely gained my trust yet, so I'm going to have to keep all the info that she has given me a secret for now. I feel really bad for not telling them about the shards that Venus is supposed to be collecting, in order to free the souls of the Blackthorns. And something tells me that Venus might know something about the dark figure as well. Maybe I should tell them about that, since Venus didn't really mention anything like that. I guess it could be fine to talk about to others."

* * *

Hubbie took the chance to speak.

"Actually, I do have some new info to tell you guys."

All five looked in the direction of Hubbie, which made him start to sweat.

"What is it about? Have you figured out how to find Lilly faster?" Sebastian asked.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with that. It's about what Richard was talking about earlier. The dark figure that he saw in the forest. I saw him hours before Kelsey was attacked."

All five were surprised by what Hubbie had said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Asked Lucille.

"How in the world was he supposed to tell someone about a dark figure like that? He probably thought he was just seeing things and tried to forget about it." Allison stated.

"Look, all I could tell from what I saw was that he had the ability to create snakes and shape shift into a giant spider."

The five looked at him in surprise.

"So, this dark figure person could pose a threat. Not a major threat, but a threat none the less." Sebastian stated.

"Yeah, we have to worry about our ourselves as well." Lucille stated.

Allison, Hubbie, Kris, and Adrian were a little confused with how little the two lovers seemed to really care for the dark figure, but they didn't look into it too much, since neither of them had seen the figure for themselves. Meanwhile, Allen and Robin were both looking at Carson and Roxie with distain.

"Damn, first she went for Aiden guy who was depressed, and now she goes for the guy who's into anime? Jeez, does that guy have a life or something?" Allen asked Robin.

"No, he does have a life. But I don't know why he's spending it with her. He was supposed to be hanging out with me. Not that dumb broad." Robin stated.

"Hey, cut it out. She's not dumb; she can take care of herself."

"Oh, sure she can."

Allen was looking at Robin with a harsh glare, but decided to let it go after a while. Robin in the meantime took her mind off of Carson at the moment to finally put her plan into action. She finally had a way of getting into the arcade without the manager seeing her. Usually, the manager left for about fifteen minutes between noon and 12:15 to take a quick lunch break. That would be the perfect time to play the game that has been unreleased for the past three weeks. But, for some reason, she felt like she needed the other campers in order for her to accomplish a feat as this. She got on the table that was there, and the other campers looked to see what she was doing.

"Alright, listen up guys. I have been having an issue over the past few weeks, and I need your guys help to solve it."

Everyone looked at Robin with either distaste, anger, or unenthusiastic. Robin kept going anyways.

"You see, there is this arcade game that was supposed to be released a while ago, but the manager keeps pushing it back. What makes it even worse is that he plays it himself when he doesn't see anyone watching him. So, I want you guys to go in there and keep watch for me. Or, If you don't feel like keeping watch, you can play some arcade games if you want to."

Most of the campers didn't really want to do this, but they thought they didn't have anything better to do. Besides, playing some games with friends would be good enough to get some of the events out of your mind.

"Okay, were in." Adrian said.

Robin was happy that she got the others to come with her. After everyone else was done eating, they all heading over to the arcade to either help Robin or play some games. Meanwhile, Maria was doing her usual work of being the secretary for Mayor Harris. And that meant getting some blood packets from the hospital, and giving it to Harris, who needed some blood to last. No one realized of course that Harris was a vampire. And Harris had no idea she was a witch. And she intended to keep it like that.

"So, Mr. Harris, did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes, it was splendid. I don't know how you find these things, but you are a miracle worker."

Maria smiled and bowed her head, giving thanks.

"I know that you are my most trusted advisor. But something seems to be troubling you."

Maria's mouth twitched a little bit, but she continued to smile.

"Mr. Harris, I'm not having any trouble except with paying the bills. I would of told you already if such things were occurring in my life."

"Of course Maria, I completely understand. Do as you please."

Maria bowed again, and she left Harris' office. Now, that she was alone again, she could call Colleen again. Now, if she remembered correctly, she mostly remembered how both of them first met…

* * *

_Two months ago…_

_Maria was busy doing her duties trying to get various things done. The one thing she hated doing the most had to be washing the windows, since the mayor didn't really trust window washers for some reason. So, she was stuck doing all of this. While she was doing this, she was beginning to wonder about the season that was going on right in town. She would detest, she was interesting in how the season will play out. She knew that one of these nineteen will win it all. She also wanted to test out her new abilities on some of the campers. But who would be a good person who would be easy to use?_

_She suddenly notices three campers talking to one another, as they were making their way somewhere._

"_Come on Adrian, can I please sit next to you?" a girl asked._

"_Sorry, I wanted to talk to my teammates for a bit." The guy named Adrian said._

"_Besides Colleen, we need to motivate our team to, well, do something other than lying around. The only reason we won was because Sean got the colors confused." A girl with robes said._

"_Allison, were going to be fine. We won, so that all that matters right?" Colleen stated._

"_Colleen, we got to focus on the bigger picture." Adrian stated._

_Colleen was a little hurt by this, but she kept a straight face. Maria knew that she was bothered by this._

"_You go on ahead; I need to rest a bit."_

"_Just make sure you make it to the diner right after okay?" Adrian asked._

"_Don't worry, I'll catch up."_

_Adrian and Allison continued on their way to the diner, while Colleen started to walk to the town hall. Maria smiled a bit. She could tell by looking at Colleen that she was interested in this Adrian fellow, and that she was a little jealous of Allison. So, she wanted to help out on such an occasion._

"_You seemed to be troubled." Maria stated._

_Colleen looked shocked when Maria spoke, but she calmed down a bit after._

"_Wait, didn't I see you before around town? Your names Maria right?" Colleen asked._

"_Yes, that would be I. So, what's all the fuss about? It isn't about that guy you were talking to was it?"_

_Colleen looked the other direction while speaking._

"_No! I don't think that was it." Colleen said in a surprised manner._

_Maria didn't really buy it that much._

"_Sure. But I don't suppose you're going to get him if the gypsy is in the way."_

"_Oh don't worry. I'll get to him before Allison takes him."_

_Maria hit the bubble and now went in for the kill._

"_You know, there is a thing I can make that might help you gain Adrian's affection much quickly."_

_Colleen attention was now full focus._

"_You do? What is it; I need to win against her at all costs."_

_Maria then smirked a bit._

"_So, I have this drink that I have that will make Adrian fall head over heels for you. All you need to do is to give him a couple drops of this, and you should be good."_

"_Wait, you mean to tell me you're a witch."_

_Maria wasn't expecting that out of Colleen. Was she really that obvious?_

"_Okay…yes, I am technically a witch. Now a real witch, just a witch in-"_

"_Wow, that is so cool."_

_Maria smiled, liking the attention that she was receiving._

"_Okay, I'll give you the potion when I'm ready. Just meet me in the back of the town hall once I give you a text."_

"_Okie Dokie. I won't let you down."_

* * *

Maria now regretted trying to talk to her. She didn't seem like a good listener when she first interacted with her. She specifically told Colleen to only give Adrian a few droplets. She instead gave Adrian the whole potion, which caused his stomach to projectile blood after a couple of weeks. She was thankful that her boss took care of Adrian, since she wasn't really classified to handle that sort of situation just yet. But, her boss gave her an earful about trying to trust a human like her. Still, she wanted to keep helping her for one reason: she didn't really like the other campers. Sure, they all seemed very nice, but she knew they had something to hide. Something that she wanted to find out. She got a phone call, and it was from Colleen. She picked up her phone.

"Colleen, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I did what you said, and put a droplet in the food. Four droplets were placed, so that really helps me a lot."

Maria was thankful that she hadn't screw up again, and that no one would actually perish this time.

"Good, you made sure that your whole team was on your side right."

"Yeah, I think so."

Maria was a little skeptical.

"You didn't just randomly put droplets in did you?"

"No, I totally did not."

Maria continued to think about it some more, and then sighed.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Just try to stay in for a little longer."

"Ok."

Colleen hung up the phone. She was walking with the others to the arcade. Maybe she should have told Maria about where they were at, but she didn't really find this as a big enough deal for that. She actually didn't remember who which dishes she put the droplets in, but she assumed that her team got the blunt of the food.

Draken was trying to concentrate on helping Robin out, but he felt really bad for Ringo. He still seemed to be completely out of it, even though it had been over a week since Kelsey had been taken out of the game. He wanted to make him feel better, since he was his friend. Draken went up to him.

"Are you holding up okay?" Draken asked.

"I don't know. I think so, but I still can't get the dread out of my head. I wish I could of done something." Ringo stated.

"Ringo, you couldn't have know what was going to happen to Kelsey. It wasn't your fault."

Ringo thought about it. He was with his teammates the whole way through that challenge, but he didn't know about Kelsey at all. He couldn't completely blame himself for the events that occurred. Ringo flashed a small smile.

"Your right. I shouldn't get too worked up about what happened."

Draken smiled a bit, happy that Ringo wasn't falling into the same funk as Liz. All the campers arrived at the arcade, and it was around 11:30.

"Okay, all we have to do is stall for a bit, and we can play the new Street Fighter game." Robin stated.

"Wowie, I hope I don't die of boredom." Allen said.

"Allen, for once in your life try not to be a debbie downer." Said Allison.

The campers entered the building, and were actually impressed with how many games were there. Allen and Hubbie had seen a Jurassic Park theme game, and they both decided that wanted to check it out. Robin, Carson, and surprisingly Roxie took to playing Street Fighter 2. Allison looked at the ski ball area, and decided she was interested in playing. Adrian joined her as well. Sebastian, Lucille, Draken, Ringo, and Colleen went to try and play some Guitar Hero. As for Kris, she decided to watch the others play. She really wasn't that into games, so she just sat at a small table that was there. Roxie and Carson were battling it out to try and win, and Roxie was keeping up surprisingly well.

"Not bad for a beginner." Carson said.

"Hey, at least I know some shit about this game. I watch people play." Roxie stated.

"True, but that doesn't mean its pure talent. Just beginners-"Carson began.

Roxie pulled off a combo with her controller, and before Carson could do anything, his character was dead.

"-Luck?"

Roxie was celebrating her victory. Carson sighed, and admitted defeat.

"Okay, maybe you're not just lucky. You might have some actual skills there."

"Hey, it was pretty fucking close. Give yourself some credit." Roxie said.

Carson laughed a little bit, while Robin was steaming, and her lip began to twitch some more.

"Roxie, do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?" Robin asked.

"Whatever. Carson, you can play solo for now."

Carson nodded, and put some coins in to start again. Roxie looked at Robin, who had a look on her face that didn't mean good news.

"What the hell is it?"

Robin had an angry face to her.

"Stay away from Carson."

Roxie looked on in confusion.

"Why the hell should I stay away from him? I mean, he is my teammate and all." Roxie stated.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can flirt with him." Robin said.

"Flirt with him? I wasn't trying to flirt with him. I just wanted to hang out with him."

"Well you can't not any more. I won't allow you to steal Carson."

"Stealing? Bitch, where are you getting all these crazy ideas from?"

"That's not the point. The point is, Carson is supposed to be my friend. You're the one that is in his way."

Roxie was really upset that Robin was being really controlling of who Carson should hang out with.

"Listen you son of a-"

Before Roxie could tell her off, the roof of the arcade suddenly started to come undone, and it retracted inside. What the campers saw above shocked everyone. It was a UFO, and it was grey, with a circular shape that was rotating. Then, there was the middle, where the center opened up, and a beam came out of it into the arcade. The beam started to lift the campers up to the ship. Allen, Roxie, and Hubbie hung on to the various machines, while the other campers were beamed up to the ship. Hubbie was grabbing onto a cable that was for the vending machine, but the cable suddenly snapped in half, and Hubbie was taken into the ship. Allen and Roxie were both hanging onto the machine for Street fighter, and both were getting taxed, since the beam was getting stronger the more it stayed open.

"Allen, I think we should let the fuck go." Roxie said.

"what the hell do you mean? I don't want to get captured by aliens!" Allen stated.

"But we have to go back for the others."

Allen hesitated a moment, since he didn't want to get brainwashed.

"Look, I'll go only if you-"

The machine suddenly came off the hinges, and the two were slowly being sucked into the UFO. As they were moving to the center, the two could see the entire town from there. And they also saw a big bonfire going on in the forest for some reason. They couldn't look any longer to see what was happening, as they were in the center of the UFO, and they saw the other campers there as well. They were all looking at something that really scared them. Roxie and Allen turned and saw the most hideous thing they have ever seen…a bagel with arms, legs, and a face. The half bagel had a spear in its right hand, and was looking at them with a sharp look.

"Why the hell do the aliens look like bagels?" Asked Allison.

"I have no earthly idea." Adrian stated.

"Maybe it will let us go?" Asked Colleen.

The half bagel motioned for the campers to follow it. The campers obliged, and they followed…the thing. They made their way down a straight path, they saw that there was various picture of various half bagels living in a remote world, with the background looking a lot like a world that is made up of various breakfast foods. When the campers got to a room with large doors, that didn't bold well for all of them. Hubbie wasn't doing that well, since he had a secret fear of bagels, and seeing them just brought all the fears to the forefront. The bagel guard opened up the doors, and there appeared to be the control center of everything, with various bagels moving around. There, in the center of it all was a bagel with a grey commander cap on, with some grey boots and some specs. He was looking at the town at the moment, wondering about how to conquer it. He turned to find his bodyguard had brought back thirteen humans on board, the ones he had asked for.

"Thank you cornel Cream Cheese."

CC grumbled, and he went back to the door to guard it. The campers all looked at the commander with scared eyes, while others were trying not to snicker. The commander looked at them with no interest at all.

"Good afternoon humans. My name is Vegetable Cream; I am the Commander of this ship. My job here is to study you humans so we can get a more…how do I put it? Better taste in what you do." VC said.

Most of the campers weren't happy with how he worded various things. But Allen wasn't taking it.

"Listen here. We are not going to take your shit right now." Allen cried out.

"Oh? And why should I listen to you? You have nothing to prove to me." VC said.

"Hell yeah we do. We don't want to be here, and you captured us for no reason except maybe to fucking experiment on us. You have to give us a chance to leave." Roxie yelled

VC was thinking about this for a moment, and then he got an idea. He had a wonderful idea that would work out in his favor. If this plan worked, he could have all the information that he wanted.

"I'm intrigued. Strawberry Cream!" VC yelled.

SC, who was working at the control panel, heard her name and rushed to where VC was, but she tripped on the way, and fell on her face. She got up quickly, and she went up to VC.

"Yes Commander." SC said.

"I need you to do something for me. Get the chamber ready. We're going to need it." VC stated.

SC nodded, but she didn't seem to be happy about it. Sc rushed out of the commander center, and she almost bumped into CC. the campers there were confused with what was going on.

"I will give you guys a chance to get out of here. There is a…thing in here that I have lost. It is somewhere in the ship. I need you guys to find it for me. If you find it for me, I will let you leave." VC stated.

"Alright, shouldn't be too hard." Robin said.

"But there's a catch. You will have to avoid the guards that I have stationed around the ship that will try and capture you. If you get captured by our guards, then they will take you to a cage. There is no way you can get out then. If all of you get captured, then you lose, and all of you will have to…be here for the time being."

All the campers got really creepy vibes from him, and they didn't like it.

"So…what's the thing you need look like?" asked Lucille.

"Well, the object has a small, but long shape, and it has a purple like hue to it. If you have the object, you're allowed to bring it back to me without any of the guards capturing you." VC said.

"Okay, find the object, don't get capture, and we can leave?" Asked Adrian.

"That is correct." VC said.

The campers agreed, and they left the area together to start the search. They had to make decisions.

"Alright, let's go with the teams we have, so we don't get confused with each other." Adrian suggested.

"Okay Adrian, I'll go whatever you say." Colleen said in a cutesy manner.

Adrian sighed, and he went with his teammates on the Ghouls, and they went down the right side of the pathway. The Sirens went in the opposite direction, and went to the left pathway. The Demons decided to go straight down, to see what they could find. The Ghouls going down the right pathway turned out to be a…interesting way. It showcase various types of strange things, including weird shaped utensils, including a spoon that the top was in the middle, and the ends were part of the sides. Adrian, Carson, and Roxie weren't excited when they saw various types of weapons in a room, but Allen was really excited.

"Oh man, I think I'm going to like it on this ship." Allen stated.

"Allen, we came here to find the fucking purple thingy. We can't stall for weapons that aren't ours." Roxie said.

"Look, I'm just taking a quick peak. Nothing more."

"Fine, but it's your fault if you get captured." Allison said.

Allen entered the room, and he began looking for weapons that he could use. He looked at a couple that were pretty cool, but he saw a green one that seemed to be really killer. It was shaped like an assault rifle, but the nozzle was bigger, and it was lighter. Allen tried it out, and he found that there was a scope on it as well, making the aim of it better. Allen was stoked to try it out, but then he suddenly heard walking. He didn't know what to do except to hide in a bunch of guns that were in a pile, and hoped no one noticed him there. Once he was in, he heard a door open, and he heard a woman's voice that turned out to be SC, and another voice that he didn't recognize, which was also female.

"What are you saying? That we shouldn't burn the humans. It's in our culture-"

"I don't think its right. We always seem to be killing new species we come into contact with. I just want to make peace that's all Blueberry Cream."

"Well I don't trust them at all. Especially that prick who was yelling at the commander."

"He was yelling at the commander because he was forcefully taken from his planet, and wanted to get out anyways possible. He was only trying to help the others."

Allen thought about what SC was saying. True, he was a prick, and he always seemed to anger people constantly. But, that didn't mean he didn't care about others. He just had a really hard time of expressing his nicer characteristics.

"Well it doesn't matter. The Commander tricked the others."

"What? You mean to tell me that no object like that exists?"

"Of course not, he was just bullshiting the others so that he could cook them so that he could feast."

That did not sit well with Allen, since he did not want to die on a ship with bagels. He had to wait a bit for the two to leave.

"You can't be serious? You have to call them back do something."

"It's too late. The commander doesn't go back on his words, so it's too late for the others. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some food to catch."

BC rushed out of the room.

"Wait- AH!"

SC appeared to have tripped on herself again, and she seemed to be groaning.

"Not again!"

SC seemed to have got up, opened the door and left the room. Allen, finally being alone, got out of the pile. He needed to warn the others. And he also needed to be ready to battle. He grabbed the green assault rifle that he had, and he grabbed two tech like blue pistols. He also saw a gleaming silver samurai sword, which he put behind his back. Now he was ready to go.

The Demons on the other hand were trying not to look at Colleen as they made their way down the path.

"Guys, can you please pay attention to me?" Colleen asked.

"Sorry, we can't. Were looking around for the thing VC told us to get." Sebastian stated.

"Yeah, and we don't need help from people who try to kill people." Hubbie said.

"Hey, you can't say that to me. Apologize now!" Colleen cried out.

"No, not after what you did to Adrian."

Kris and Ringo heard something, and they put their hands on Hubbie's and Colleen's mouths respectably. Both didn't know what was going on, until they saw CC roaming the halls. They made their way to the door that was closets to them, and they went inside, hoping that CC didn't hear anything of note. They waited a bit for anything to happen, but after a couple of minutes, nothing seemed to be coming, so they started to breathe normally again. They looked around the room they had just entered, and they saw that it was a projection room, where they showcased various solar systems in the galaxy. The one that they saw right now was there solar system, which was named 'Siuro'. As they looked in the other parts of the galaxy, they saw various weird names such as 'Remio', and 'Pripo'. Nobody understood what it meant, but it was still very cool.

The Sirens were just starting to find there ground, and they saw a room with a bunch of junk in it, and they began to search the various piles to see if they could find anything important. No one was having harder luck than Draken, who was literally crawl through piles trying to find anything he could, and was starting to get annoyed when Robin was trying to tell them off.

"Draken, you're doing it wrong. You have to space it in order to find it correctly."

Draken was really pissed about that.

* * *

**Draken**: "You know, I'm glad that the aliens were nice enough to have a confessional booth in this area, because if I have to say myself, Robin is a complete determent to our team. In the first challenge, does she help at all? No. In the second challenge, does she help at all? No! In the other challenges to date, does she help? NO! She hasn't done any freaking hard work at all, and her trying to boss us around like she's the leader and all is killing me. I don't feel like I can stand her anymore. Let's just hope nothing serious is going to happen."

* * *

Draken was finished his confessional, and he opened the door to find CC staring right at him. He grumbled a bit.

"Um…hi?"

CC didn't say anything, except take Draken by the side and hoist him onto his back. CC started walking to the back of the ship, and he eventually got to a cage that was there. In it, he also noticed that Carson and Lucille were there, but were surprised to see him there. CC opened the cage door, and he threw Draken into it, and he locked up the door, then walked off again to find more campers.

"How did you get here already?" Carson asked.

"He caught me in the confessional. How about you guys?" Draken said.

"I got caught in the dumpster area. Luckily, Robin and Allison got away." Lucille stated.

"I wasn't that good. I went back for Allen, and this woman named BC caught me. She must be another one of those guards." Carson stated.

"I just hope that Robin and Allison make it. I don't think we can afford to lose any more people." Draken said.

The Ghouls were trying to look for Allen and Carson, who had both disappeared from them. So, Adrian and Roxie were the only ones left for the Ghouls, and they began searching the area to try and actually find the object. They were having no such luck finding anything of the sort. Suddenly, they heard two screams. The first one they recognized, with that being of the Demons Colleen. The other one they didn't recognize, and it was more of a high pitched one.

"What the hell just happened?" Roxie asked.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't sound good at all." Adrian stated.

What had happened with Colleen was that she and Ringo were jumped by CC and another woman bagel, and were both captured. The other three Demons were able to get away, but now they were being locked in a cell with Draken, Lucille, and Carson. Now, that meant a third of the campers were now captured.

"Shit, this is going worse than I thought." Colleen said.

"Look don't worry about it. I'm sure the others will find a way to get us out." Lucille stated.

Carson was confused a bit with the sympathetic statement that was coming out of Lucille's mouth, but he didn't think about it too much. As for Allen, he saw SC coming toward him, and he shot off the green assault rifle, and it spewed out a green type of energy. When it hit SC, Allen was shocked to find that her appearance changed. SC now was wearing a grey uniform, with some grey boots to go with it. She also appeared to have a more human like appearance to her, with some glasses on as well. Her hair was now showing, and it was a bright pink, which for some reason really was a turn on for Allen.

"Holy shit…this gun is fucking awesome!" Allen cried out.

SC wasn't feeling the same way, as she seemed to almost be in tears.

"Oh god, I'm hideous."

"What, no way. You look amazing. I mean, you got a body to kill for."

SC sniffled a little bit, and she was happy that this human had complemented her.

"…really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure if we went on my planet right now, all the guys would be hitting on you."

SC was scared.

"I meant it metaphorically. No one is going to actually be hitting you."

SC breathed a little bit. Suddenly, the two guards came up, and were looking at Allen with looks in there eyes. Allen got up and put his arms behind SC.

"Human, come with us quietly. It doesn't need to go down." BC stated.

"Yeah, sure it doesn't. Not like me coming with you is going to matter anyways." Allen said.

BC was wondering what he meant, but then it clicked for her.

"So you overheard the conversation me and SC had. Well, there's no hope for your kind. Once we capture all of you, you're done for." BC stated.

"Not if I have anything to say about that bagels."

Allen reached for his blue pistols, and he shot at both the bagel guards. He hit both of them with a blue laser that froze both of them. Allen was really liking how all of these weapons were turning out. SC looked to him, and was surprised with how…badass this human looked. She wanted that badassery to.

"Human, if I may ask. What is your true name?" SC asked.

"It's Allen. I'm here to take names and kick ass. What about you miss. What is your true name?"

"Even though my designated name is Strawberry, my real name is Scarlett."

"Wow that is actually a really cute name."

Scarlett blushed a little, as she was overcome with emotions she had never really felt before.

"Okay, while those two are out of commission, I'm going to find an escape pod to get us all out of here."

Allen and Scarlett rushed away from the two frozen commodities, but the ice was beginning to melt and quickly. Hubbie had now been trying to look for this long purple sharp thing for what felt like the past hour or so, and he, Sebastian, and Kris were starting to tire out. Suddenly, Hubbie felt the spaceship jolt, and the three were thrown from the ground to the roof, and then back down again.

"What in the world was that?" Sebastian stated.

Hubbie didn't know, but he felt something in his hand. He put it to his eyes, and he saw the thing he was looking for. It was a glass shard that was purple in color, and it was glowing in his hand. Hubbie was wondering if this was what Venus had mentioned to him about connecting the pieces of the orb. He would assume yes since it was glowing.

"Guys, I think I found it." Hubbie said.

Kris and Sebastian looked shocked that he found it, but Kris noticed that Talia seemed to be in real pain. Kris went up to Talia's side.

"Talia, what's wrong?" Kris asked.

Sebastian was confused with what was going on.

"Wait, who the hell is Talia?" Sebastian asked.

"No time to explain. We need to get this back to the commander." Hubbie stated.

Hubbie and Sebastian made their way to the commanders chamber. Kris was still trying to comfort Talia. Talia looked at the eyes of Kris.

"That thing…it has a dark presence about it…you have to stop him…" Talia said very mystically.

"Who? Who do I need to stop?" Kris asked.

"Me human peasant." A woman stated.

Kris turned around quickly, and was knocked out. Allison and Robin weren't happy, since they got captured by CC, and now the Sirens were knocked out of the challenge. But they were really shocked when they saw Kris knocked out by the woman BC. She threw Kris in the cage, and Roxie caught her, with her head bleeding a bit.

"What the hell you guys? Why did you hurt her?" Allison asked.

"Because it doesn't matter what happens to you guys. Your all dead anyway." BC stated.

BC walked away from the group as they all didn't like what she was talking about. Suddenly, Allen showed up to the cage, and cut open the lock to the door with his samurai sword. The campers were happy and excited to see him.

"Allen? How in the world did you find us?" asked Lucille.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time. But, I did find an escape pod where we can escape. I just need to find the other campers before we go."

He heard a thump, and he got behind a plant to hide himself, while the campers held closed the cage. CC was walking back with Roxie and Adrian. The campers let go of the cage, as it opened and Adrian and Roxie were put in it. Allen, taking his chance, fired his blue pistol, and CC was frozen once again.

"Alright guys, let's go get Hubbie and Sebastian!" Allen cried out.

The campers headed to the commander area, since that was the only place that they could think of the two of them being. VC was looking into the monitor in front to look at earth, and how excited he was to start taking over the planet. He was interrupted though as two of the campers made their way into the command center.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" VC stated.

"I found what you wanted." Hubbie stated.

VC stared in shock as he looked up exactly what VC described. But, that wasn't possible. It was lost in the universe decades ago, and thought to be extinct. But, not that it was here, he could start to gain the power that he had finally desired. VC walked over to the thing quickly and tried to take it from Hubbie, when the purple shard emitted a strong energy, which caused the ships, controls to go haywire. The other bagels were trying to figure out how to make the ship work. Hubbie and Sebastian were pulled away by Allen.

"Guys, were going to the escape pod. Were getting out of here."

The two couldn't have agreed more, and all thirteen of the campers were racing to get out of here as fast as possible. They ran to the side of the ship, and after running about two minutes, found the escape pod they were looking for. There were seven seats on the right and left side, which in total seated fourteen. One of the seats was taken by a girl with pink colored hair.

"Who the hell is she?" Asked Roxie.

"It's my new girlfriend I found on the ship." Allen said.

"Girlfirend? How did you get a girlfriend you already-"

"Can you two shut up about this and get in the pod already!?" Cried Robin.

Both didn't like the attitude that Robin was giving off, but all of the campers went in. Allen went to the controls to try and land this thing.

"Allen, you know how to fly this thing right?" Lucille asked.

"No, I do not." Allen said.

"You fucking idiot. You told us to get into an escape pod, and you don't even know how to fly it?" Roxie screamed.

"I can." Carson said.

Everyone looked at Carson with surprise and shock.

"I used to go to a space academy. I know how to fly these things."

"Well hurry up, or the others will catch us." Hubbie stated.

Carson went to the front, and took control of the pod. He used the thrusters, and pushed various buttons, as he successfully dethatched from the ship. As Carson started to make his way to the ground of the earth, he noticed that the ship was going down, falling down further and further, until it crashed into the ocean. Scarlett wasn't really that sad, as no one there had ever really treated her with an ounce of kindness like Allen had. Carson put in the directions to get back to Horrorvile. It wasn't that much farther from where they were, so it only took Carson another ten minutes to land the pod onto the street next to the town hall. When they landed, the campers and Scarlett got out of the pod, and were greeted to Richard, Kathy, Harris and Maria looking on in shock.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming at all. You guys took home an alien, and you also escaped the ship as well. Unfortunately, only one will be up for elimination." Richard stated.

Most of the teams were feeling uneasy, since they felt they didn't do enough. Richard gave them a silent look and finally announced the loser.

"Sirens, sadly you will going up for elimination. The Demons were safe based on how they got the object, and the Ghouls are safe since Allen wasn't captured by the bagels. All of you guys were captured pretty early on. I will see you in a couple of hours."

Richard and the others walked off, as the Sirens looked at one another.

"Okay, we all know who's going home right?" Robin said.

"Yeah, I think we do." Draken said angrily.

"Of course I know, since I'm the leader and all." Robin stated.

"Robin, I don't want to be a downer, but you haven't really helped us at all." Lucille stated.

"No, of course I'm the leader. I need to show Carson that I can be cool."

"Robin, your letting this Carson thing get out of control. The only reason you think you're the leader is because your jealous of Roxie hanging out with Carson." Allison stated.

"WHAT! No, that's not it at all. I have no earthly idea what you're talking about."

Allison, Draken, and Lucille all realized that trying to reason with Robin wasn't going to work. So, they simple just walked back to the houses they were at, and waited for Richard to come pick them up.

_Three hours later…_

Allison, Robin, Lucille, and Draken were now in the basement. Richard was excited.

"Welcome to the basement. Don't you just miss it? It has been a while since we have seen this." Richard stated.

None of the campers really wanted to deal with this right now, and just wanted to get to the vote.

"Fine, be that way. I was only trying to lighten the mood. Okay, just go and vote."

Allison, then Robin, then Draken, then Lucille got up and went in the voting booth. All four came in with a straight face.

"Alright I saw the votes, and I don't think I was surprised at all to see how they went. The camper who had been eliminated next is…

…

…

…

…Robin."

Robin was shocked to find out that she was gone. She looked at the others for an explanation.

"Guys, why did you vote me off?"

"Because you really never helped us in any of the challenges." Draken stated.

"Also, it didn't help that the Roxie and Carson thing was starting to go to your head." Lucille said.

Robin had a angry look In her face.

"Fine, see how I care. You guys will see that you will need me in the future."

Chino, who hadn't been here in a while, now grabbed Robin by her hair, and he dragged her to the killing room. They heard a slicing sound, and they knew she was gone.

"Well, we are down to the last twelve, so it's basically anyone's game now. Tune in next time to see who will fall to the imaginary pendulum. On TOTAL! DRAMA! WELCOME-"

"You don't really need to say that." Draken stated.

Richard was surprised that he was interrupted.

"Jeez, I was just trying to end the show here. Alright then, goodnight folks."

_Later…_

Colleen was happy. She had put the antidote for the potion she got by Maria in a locked container, and she had gotten various people under the spell. She was talking to the people that she had under her spell behind the house she was living in.

"Okay guys, now I know you want to help me and all. You guys are my everything to me know, and I don't want anything bad happening to Adrian either. I know eliminating Robin wasn't the plan, but she was useless anyways. Now, here are two things that could happen. One, you guys lose again and take out Allison. Or two, we lose and we take out either Hubbie or Kris, whichever one we feel is more of a threat. Then from there, we take over the game, and sweep the rest of the competition, so that I can win the money. Are we all in agreement?" Colleen asked.

Draken, Sebastian, Ringo, and Lucille nodded their heads, understanding that nothing would befall the courageous and beautiful Colleen.

* * *

Votes:

**Allison**: "I think if I had to vote for anyone, it would have to be Robin. Look, I like Robin, but her emotions seem to be getting to her head. I don't want to lose any more challenges.

**Draken**: "Look, even though I want to vote for Colleen's enemy Allison, I had to go with what Colleen wanted and vote out Robin. She told us that we would have a better chance to eliminate Allison if Robin was out of the picture. So, I'm doing that now."

**Robin**: "I can't believe that Draken was the first one captured. He cost us the challenge, so I think he is the one that needs to go."

**Lucille**: "I'm doing the same thing Draken is doing, and that's voting for Robin."

**So, it is revealed who is under Colleen's potion. Now, we are a few episodes away from another…you know what. And the victim for this chapter was Robin, who had no real plot except being a lover of Manga and Anime, but not being able to interact with others to get further in the game. I just couldn't go anywhere else with her, which is why she had to leave. Now, with Draken, Lucille, Ringo, and Sebastian under the influence of Colleen, will anyone of the other campers realize what is going on? What did you think of Robin? What did you think of the alien bagels? Will more shards keep appearing? Soon, the questions might be answered.**


	19. Mr Straw

**Okay, the next chapter is going to be interesting. I got inspired by this from a movie I just recently watched. It's based off a book, and it features a scarecrow. So you probably know where I'm going with this.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Enjoy…**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 10: Mr. Straw

Allison was alone in her room, as she was in a meditative position. She wanted to look at something that really felt off putting about a camper. She wanted to check it out, so she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Allison was back in the black room again and she didn't see any blots this time around. But she knew she was going to see more soon. She looked around a bit more, than started to speak._

"_If you can hear me at all, I want you to help me. Can you let me see Lucille's vote?"_

_Nothing seemed to happen at first, but then a blot came into view. But what seemed to be weird was that it was colored purple. She didn't know what that mean, but she wanted to look to see what was going on. She touched the blot, and she was transported to the basement. She looked inside and saw Lucille there smiling a bit._

"_I'm doing the same thing Draken is doing and voting for Robin."_

_Allison was confused. Sure, it was possible that Lucille came to the conclusion that Robin was the weakest part of the team, but usually she would of voted with her, since she was working and hanging out with her, Adrian and the others. So, she decided to get out of the blot, and she went back into the room. She knows was wondering why Draken was so keen about trying to interact and vote for Robin as well._

"_Room, can I look at Draken's vote as well?"_

_She was given another blot, which was also purple. She touched it as well, and she was sent back into the basement. She saw Draken, who had a more skeptical look on his face, which was him. But what he said next really floored Allison_

"_Look, even though I want to vote for Colleen's enemy Allison, I had to go with what Colleen wanted and vote out Robin. She told us that we would have a better chance to eliminate Allison if Robin was out of the picture. So, I'm doing that now."_

_Allison was shocked. Colleen had somehow found a way to pull Draken and Lucille to her side. She didn't know how many more people were stuck in this sort of spell. But she was going to have to tell the others what she found. She closed her eyes again._

* * *

She was back in the real world, and she was looking around. She got up out of her chair and she went to Adrian's room. She knocked on the door, and Adrian opened it.

"Allison, is something wrong?"

"Yes, we have a huge problem."

Lucille, Draken, Sebastian, and Ringo were discussing something very important.

"So, do you think we should continue to hang around the others?" Asked Lucille.

"Yeah, if you would want to, I think it would be a safe bet. You don't want to cause any sort of suspicion." Draken stated.

"So you want us to spy basically? Shouldn't be too hard." Sebastian said.

Ringo didn't know what to think about this. Sure, there was the fact that he wanted to keep Colleen in, but why should they go after Allison and the others when they really didn't do anything wrong? That's what really confused him. Lucille was also skeptical on why she was trying to go for Allison, when she really didn't deserve to go. Roxie and Carson were busy sitting at the park bench, with Carson in a bummed out mood.

"Dude, the fuck is the matter?" Roxie asked.

"It's about Robin. I feel like it was my fault that she was eliminated and all." Carson stated.

"You don't have to fucking say that. She did that shit to herself, and let the thought of us talking together get to her head."

Carson nodded a little bit.

"Still, she was one of the first friends I made on this show. It's terrible to watch her…you know…implode like that."

Roxie then calmed down a bit after that.

"Yeah, I get that feeling."

Both of them sat in silence for the next couple of seconds.

"You know, I think I'm starting to like this."

Roxie was confused.

"You mean sitting here?"

"No, I mean, hanging out with you. It's kind of broadening my horizons a bit."

Roxie turned pink in the face a bit. She was very grateful that Carson of all people actually liked to hang around her. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet. Allen in the meantime was talking to the host Richard, as he was trying to convince him to make him and Scarlett have their own room.

"Come on, it isn't that big of a deal. Just let us have a house of our own so we can…you know, hang out there."

"Allen that would be a great idea if there was an empty house, which there are none."

"Well, then can you please give me one of the old houses from where the first teams started. That could work right?"

"Well…sure, why not."

Allen and Scarlett were ecstatic to hear that, and Scarlett hopped into Allen's arms as they made their way to the old house that Allen used to live in. Kris was busy talking to Hubbie, who both seemed to be tired from the challenge that happened two days ago.

"So, was that challenge real or not?" Kris asked.

"I think it was fake." Hubbie said.

Talia, who was sitting next to Kris, had other ideas to say.

"Wait Kris, if that alien thing was fake, how was that pink haired girl hanging around Allen than?"

Kris repeated what Talia said to Hubbie.

"I have a crazy idea. I don't know if it's true but…I think this entire town it a simulation."

Kris and Talia were floored by this.

"Wait, so your saying that everything that is happening to us…is fake?"

"That's just what I think. It probably isn't true, but that's just what I think."

Kris was very interested in what Hubbie said, but it didn't seem likely that it was really true. Hubbie was thinking about what he found. The purple shard that he found was really particular, and he wanted to find the other shards, so that he could complete the orb. He just didn't know where to find the other nine shards. He would have to keep looking around for them.

Maria was trying to call Colleen, to ask her how it was going with the potion she gave her, but she wasn't answering. She didn't really expect much, since Colleen was always the one calling her. It's almost as if she didn't really care about her as a person or something. She felt like she was creating a monster more than anything else.

"Damnit, why is it always the crazy ones." Maria stated.

The siren ran out in the town, which meant the campers needed to meet in the park. Richard and Kathy were already there, but Kathy seemed nervous. Richard, noticing her attitude, started to question her.

"What's the matter?" Richard asked.

Kathy was silent for a bit, before she spilled the beans.

"I can't stay here any longer. The company needs me back, and as the boss I need to stay in charge. I'll call you to see how everything is going, but after this challenge, I have to go." Kathy stated.

"Don't worry, I understand. I'll make sure that I keep the same attitude when I get back."

"Actually, I think I like you better as a host. You seem like a really nice guy, and are trying to, you know, not trying to kill the campers like at the beginning."

"Yeah, I think I went a little overboard, and I want to keep the pressure off of Uri and Daisy."

Kathy nodded, and was happy that Richard was starting to come into his own. They both stopped talking as the campers were now forming, with Richard looking at the others with interest. The Demons still had all their members left, but they were all looking at each other with non-trusting eyes. The Ghouls had only lost one member based on injuries, but most of them seemed content with each other, and with Adrian there leader back, they looked like the strongest team out of them all. And then, there were the Sirens, the new team that didn't seem to like each other at all, with them giving each other death glares. Richard thought the next challenge was going to determine where these teams were going to end up.

"Alright guys, I need to let you know something. You guys will be going to a farm later, more or less in the afternoon, and there, you will have to do the chores there for the next eight hours. You will get a list when you get there. But, if you don't complete the chores by the time's end, then you guys will be up for elimination. You guys will get on the bus at noon, because the drive to the farm is around two hours, so you will need some items in order to…you know, not get bored and such." Richard explained.

Most of the campers were not entertained by the fact that they had to do chores, and it really wasn't interesting to everyone else. But, they thought that Richard was beginning to run out of ideas. Most people checked the time on their phone, and they saw that it was ten AM. So, that meant they had two hours to do whatever. Hubbie, Allison, Adrian, Kris, Lucille, and Sebastian got together, since they wanted to try and find Lilly in the museum.

"Hey, let's take the minivan. We can check out the museum." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, and they we can find Lilly together." Lucille said.

"Actually…Lucille, you can't come with us." Adrian said.

Both Sebastian and Lucille were shocked and surprised.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about, I'm your ally, and were supposed to stick together." Lucille stated.

"Yeah, what's the reason for not wanting to let Lucille come?" Sebastian stated angrily.

"Sebastian, she's not coming because we didn't change out mind about her. It's just that were just…a little suspicious of her activities." Allison stated.

Lucille was shocked that she found out, since she said that in private. Sebastian was enraged.

"Fine, if she can't come, then I won't come either." Sebastian stated.

Hubbie and Kris were confused with why Sebastian didn't want to come either; maybe they thought it was denial. Allison and Adrian were both pretty suspicious on what Sebastian was doing; thinking to themselves that Sebastian was also under the influence of Colleen. They couldn't figure that out until they asked more questions about them.

"Look, all were saying is that we have to ask more questions about what Lucille has been doing over the past few days. We'll do that once we finished up at the museum." Allison said.

Sebastian was very upset at Adrian and Allison that they were not bringing him and Lucille along. Lucille on the other hand was starting to wonder if hanging around Colleen was actually a good thing. I mean, Colleen did technically drugged Adrian, and she did also screw him a bunch of times without his permission. So why was she still trying to stick with Colleen? She didn't know why, and it was starting to kill her on the inside. Hubbie, Kris, Allison, and Adrian left them, and walked to the parked minivan that was in the driveway. Hubbie then saw another vehicle parked in the driveway next to them, and it was a four person car, specifically a Porsche. Hubbie was drooling based off of how it was designed, it looked powerful and fast.

"You guys go on ahead; I think I'm going to drive the red Porsche." Hubbie stated.

"Really? Driving a Porsche in town? That's really bold." Adrian stated.

"Dude, it will be fine. I'm going to head to the Museum anyways. I'll probably get there before you guys."

"Just be careful alright. Can't have you crashing or anything like that."

Hubbie nodded, and made his way inside the red Porsche. It had a stick shift, which Hubbie liked since he felt more in control when he was driving like that. He also loved the inside, since it was mostly brownish leather, which made the car feel more authentic. And when Hubbie felt the wheels of the car, he felt like he was at home, doing his usual stuff. Home. How Hubbie had almost forgotten about it since he's been here for the past couple of months. He didn't know when he was getting back, but he hoped that he was doing his family proud by being here. He started using the stick shift, and he got out of the driveway slowly. He started to pick up speed in the town, and for a little bit, he kept it at around twenty to thirty miles per hours. But, when he finally hit the highway, he kicked it up a notch. He turned it into second gear, then third, and fourth gear. He was now hitting almost eighty miles per hour now, and Hubbie was feeling a lot of adrenalin rushing through his body. He wanted to go faster, and he hit the gear another length, and now he was blazing through the highway, going almost 100 miles per hour. He knew he should stop, but he was enjoying himself. He never had driven something this powerful in his life, and he was getting the best thing right now. He then noticed a large sign that pointed to the museum, so he turned back the gears so he could get in the lane. He did so successfully, and after a couple more turns, he finally found his way to the museum. He parked in the parking lot, and he put the keys that he had in his pocket. He wished he could have come out like a badass or something, but he didn't have anything awesome as a leather jacket or anything. So, he sat next to the red Porsche, waiting for the others to arrive.

"I didn't realize you were in those types of cars."

Hubbie turned to the left and saw Venus standing right next to him. Hubbie saw that she was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black overcoat. She was also wearing blue jeans and some red sneakers. Venus had her usual blank stare, and Hubbie didn't really mind. He just wishes she would show some emotions some time.

"Yeah, I kind of do. I mean, it's the one I like to work on the most." Hubbie stated.

"Understandable. It does have a bigger engine, and more parts than usual cars."

Hubbie smiled a bit, liking that she knew a bit about cars. Then he wondered something.

"Wait a minute; I thought someone was looking for you. Aren't you supposed to be in hiding or something?"

"This is a safe spot. They can't touch me here. So, I can walk around freely around here."

"That's good to hear. It makes it you feel more free."

Venus continued to look down, but Hubbie noticed that she liked the word free.

"So, I take it you're here to look for Lilly right?"

Hubbie nodded his head, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I actually know where she is. But, here's the issue. I'm only allowed to bring one person in. So, none of your friends can see her."

Hubbie was trying to think of what to do. On one hand, he could decline the offer and find Lilly with the others. But, this might be the best chance that he had of seeing Lilly and getting info about the place William lived. So, he took the shot.

"Okay, I'll go in with you. Just let me get the journal from Allison and then I'll come in with you."

"Try not to take too long. She doesn't really like to be kept waiting."

Hubbie nodded, and took out his phone to call Allison, but then he noticed the minivan pulling up into the driveway, and he put his phone back in his pocket. He looked back to where Venus was supposed to be, but she had vanished. Hubbie was starting to wonder if this was a trend or not. He saw Kris, Allison and Adrian get out of the minivan, and he walked up to the three of them.

"Hubbie, are you okay?" Allison asked.

"Yes, I am." Hubbie paused for a bit. "Allison, do you mind if I hold onto the journal?"

Allison looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because I figured you be the one to do most of the searching, and since you might want to use your crystal ball thingy, you need both of your hands to work."

Allison thought about it for a bit, and then decided that it was a good idea to try and use the crystal ball to help.

"Okay, but were only going to be here for an hour. Just for an hour."

"Yeah, I got ya."

Allison took out the journal from her bra, and handed it to him. Hubbie was almost a little surprised that she kept it there, but he didn't think about it too much. He got the journal in his hand, and now he needed to go to where Venus wanted to go to. He and the others walked up to the entrance of the museum, and he saw that an exhibit called 'Arachnids: In the Flesh' was opening in a couple of weeks. Those made Kris cringe a bit. Kris really didn't like spiders that much and it really made her freeze up. Kris focused on the front area, where Zara was up at the booth again.

"How many?" Zara asked nonchalantly.

"Four of us." Allison stated.

Zara got through the process of ticketing.

"I got to say, that you are the weirdest group of four that I have ever come into contact with. I mean a car junkie, a gypsy girl, a shy girl, and a guy who looks like he should be president."

The four of them were surprised by the comment, but they got their tickets and continued on their way into the museum. They saw that there were crowds of people now flocking around, since there wasn't really a challenge happening right now.

"Okay, let's see what we can find." Adrian said.

Adrian, Allison and Kris went to look to the left, to see the other exhibits to see what they could find. Hubbie stayed behind, and he looked at the locked up journal in his hand. He didn't know what was inside, but he knew it must be important.

"You ready?" Venus stated from behind.

Hubbie jumped, not liking that she was doing that.

"Yes, I am. And would you please stop appearing out of nowhere. It's really freaking me out."

"Can't be helped I'm afraid."

Hubbie groaned a bit, but he was just complaining a bit. It wasn't that big of a deal to him. So, Venus led the way, as the two of them headed to the restricted area, where employees were supposed to be at. Venus continue pass all the exhibits that were going to be shown soon, and she went to a door that had white outlines, with a grey color to the door. Hubbie didn't know why this was important, as it was just a big door that didn't seem to connect to anything in particular. Venus went to the door and she said words that Hubbie recognized.

"Mors Enim Prope Est" Venus stated.

Hubbie had heard those exact words uttered by Sebastian a couple of weeks ago, when they went into William's place. When Venus said the Latin words, the grey door opened up, and Venus motioned to for Hubbie to follow. Hubbie obliged, and went through the door with Venus. What he saw surprised him. There were a bunch of creatures roaming about, and the environment was essentially a bar. There were various Werewolves, Vampires, all the monsters he could think of. He noticed that Venus was leading him to the front of the bar, where all the drinks were at. Venus and Hubbie took the seats at the bar, and the bartender was a young woman in her early twenties who looked like a cat of sorts, but with blonde fur, some orange hair, and a green vest and white t-shirt with some black jeans and brown shoes.

"VENUS! Welcome back to the club. What can I get you for today?" Asked the woman.

"Am I able to speak with Lilly?" Venus asked.

"Oh, come on you sour puss. Can't you have a drink before you meet her? It will make you feel calmer."

"Cass, you know I'm not supposed to drink yet."

"Geez, you're always so serious about stuff like this."

"I'll try a drink."

Cass turned to find Hubbie, who she had never met before. She had to admit, he was kind of cute, with those eyes of his.

"Venus, who is this guy?" Cass asked.

"It's the person I was talking to you about."

"Oh, you mean Hubbie. The one you have a huge cr-"

Venus gave Cass a death glare, and Cass shut up immediately. So, she turned her attention back on Hubbie.

"So, what will it be Hub?"

Hubbie looked around at the options, and decided to go with the one that seemed the most interesting.

"I'll take the vodka. Hard."

Cass eyes opened a bit at the boldness of Hubbie.

"Holy shit, you really going for that?"

"Yeah, why not. It's not like it's the end of the world or something, so why not give it a shot."

Cass got the vodka, and handed a shot to Hubbie. Venus wasn't reacting to much, and expected him to be knocked out since the vodka drink here was stronger than in the human world. Hubbie took the shot in his hand, and raised it.

"Bottom's up."

Hubbie then drank the vodka, and he set the shot down. To his surprise, it tasted almost like…orange juice? Hubbie was confused a bit, since vodka should be really high on alcohol.

"Are you sure this is vodka?" Hubbie asked.

"Oh course it is, I made sure of it." Cass stated.

"Then why has the vodka been replaced with orange juice?"

Cass looked toward the drinks, and she saw that there was orange juice there instead of vodka.

"That's just a coincidence."

"Or she's not allowed to give out drinks to anyone at the moment."

Cass, Venus, and Hubbie turned toward the voice, and Hubbie saw a middle aged woman, who was around her late fifties, but still looked in shape. She had on some glasses, with a grey sweater, and blue jeans, with some black sneakers.

"Lilly, sorry, I didn't give him any real drinks, just some OJ."

"Ah, so you did trick me."

"Yeah, because I don't want to see you pass out before the conversation has even begun."

"Well…I know. But, I'm technically almost of age."

"By two years." Venus stated.

"Still, that's better than three."

Venus groaned a bit, but Cass was enjoying the dispute a bit. She liked that this guy was pretty bold, and that he actually liked to quip a bit.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the jabber. We need to get to talking a bit now don't we?" Lilly stated.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry about that." Hubbie stated.

"Oh dear boy, don't fret. Nothing to worry about. I just need to know what is going on outside there. It has been a while since…he passed."

Hubbie didn't need to ask what that meant. So, William was dead. He didn't know what had happened to him.

"Did he go peacefully?"

"Yes, he was in his bed surrounded by the ones he cared about. It was his only wish before he passed."

Hubbie was thankful for that. He wasn't murdered or killed in any facet.

"So, I take it you got the tape from William's house am I correct?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I did. It asked me to come find you, as you would help."

"Yes, that is right. Go on, ask me whatever you need. I should have most of the answers."

Hubbie looked around the place with all the monsters.

"While the…people are bustling around."

"Oh, my dear no. We will go to my office to talk about it."

Hubbie understood, and Lilly and Hubbie got out of their chairs. Venus followed as well. They walked to the back entrance to the area, and they entered a cozy area, with a desk and two chairs across from it. Venus and Hubbie took the two chairs, while Lilly took the desk.

"Alright, ask away now." Lilly stated.

"Okay. First off, where are we right now?" Hubbie asked.

"You are in the monster realm as we like to call it. It is where monsters like ourselves can live in peace, without the disruption from any of the humans out there who don't really understand us that well. When we go to the human realm, our human forms take effect almost instantly, so that we are hidden in plain sight, and no one can see us."

"Next, when the moon comes up, do the monsters forms evaporate?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because of the werewolves. And no, because no other monster experiences this, so they are fine."

"Sorry, stupid question. Anyways, I wanted to ask you about this."

Hubbie went into his back pocket and pulled out the journal he had. Lilly looked at it with surprise and a ton of emotion.

"My goodness. I haven't seen that in ages."

"Who did it belong to?"

"It belonged to a young girl named Talia Blackthorn. She actually got along really well with young William. It was such a shame when the family perished. No one deserves that, not even with those half breeds."

Hubbie was confused about what Lilly was saying.

"Half breeds? What do you mean?"

"Well, there called half breeds was because Paul Blackthorn was a Sorcerer, and Mary Blackthorn was human. Their kids were the half breeds. And in our culture, we don't really except people who try to integrate and mingle with humans."

Hubbie was now really lost.

"Wait, so you don't allow humans like us to get married to monsters and stuff?"

"That would be correct. We don't do that anymore ever since the Blackthorns all lost their souls to the orb."

The Orb. The thing that Hubbie was trying to find for Venus.

"Anyways, why are you trying to put the orb back together? Didn't the orb suck the souls out of all the Blackthorns?"

"Yes, that is correct. But, Paul tried to control the power himself, but he wasn't strong enough. With other witches and sorcerers around, we can control it easier."

Now, this is where Hubbie was considering asking Lilly about the dark figure he saw in the forest. But, he decided against it. He only saw the figure once, and he hasn't shown up since, so it wasn't really a big deal to him.

"Well, I have some good news. I already found a piece."

Both Lilly and Venus jumped out of their seats.

"Really? I've been out looking for them for the past three decades. How did you find it so easily?"

"Well, that was because the piece was in the place where the challenge was taking place at the time."

"I must say, you did a good job."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Hubbie thought about something a little more.

"So, is there a key you can find to open this journal?"

Lilly looked at it for a bit, and saw that it was a pretty small keyhole.

"Yes, I would be able to find it, but I would need to recreate the key in order to reopen that. Just let me get the mold of the inside and I'll let you go."

Hubbie nodded, and he gave the journal to Lilly. She was looking at it with continued fondness, and she left to focus on the mold.

"So, do we just wait for her at the bar?" Hubbie asked.

"I think it would be wiser to stay here. Doesn't attract as much attention."

Hubbie nodded again, and he continued to sit in the chair that he was at. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was around 11:00. He would need to get out of here soon, as to let the others know where he went. He then tried to strike up a conversation.

"Venus, are you like the others around here or-"

"I don't really feel comfortable answering that."

"Sorry, didn't know you were that sensitive about that."

Both of then sat in silence for the next minute or so.

"By the way, did you happen to know what happens when you put the shards together?"

Venus turned away from Hubbie.

"I'm not sure anyone knows. No one around here has ever seen the orb in over a hundred years. But, its powers are believe to be endless, and whoever held the orb would have unlimited power."

Hubbie was now gulping at the fact that the orb that he was trying to construct again was extremely powerful. He did not want to get sucked up by the orb, unlike Talia. He then heard the door open again, and Lilly came through and handed the journal to him.

"I've got the mold, now I just need to recreate that key. It will take me a bit, so why don't you come back tomorrow so we can get this thing opened." Lilly asked.

"Sure, let's do that by tomorrow."

Lilly seemed to except this, and she let Hubbie go. Hubbie walked out of the office, and back into the bustling bar. He then went back to the door to where his allies were, but Venus grabbed his arm, and Hubbie looked at Venus.

"Is something wrong?" Hubbie asked.

"Please…stay safe." Venus said.

"I'll try, but I think the trouble usually finds me first."

Venus scoffed a bit, and she let go of his arm.

"I'll see you again some time."

"Okay."

Hubbie then looked back at the door, and he walked through it. He turned around, and saw that the door had closed on its own again. He groaned, knowing that every time he came back here he would have to say those Latin words over and over again. Hubbie didn't pay attention to it, as he started to walk back into the main area of the museum. Hubbie checked his phone to contact Allison, but he looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was eleven still. That didn't make any sense, since he was in there for the past thirty minutes. Hubbie then took his phone and called Allison.

"_Hubbie, is that you?"_

"Yeah it's me. Look, I think I found a person who has the key, but they need some time to search for it. We have to come back tomorrow."

"_Hubbie, we still have thirty minutes until we leave."_

"I know, but if you saw what I saw, you would let her have until the next day to find the key."

Hubbie didn't hear anything on the other end at first as he walked to the front of the museum.

"_Fine, we'll come back here tomorrow. But make sure to give me back the journal by the end of it all."_

"Okay, just meet me at the front entrance with everyone else. I'll see you then."

Hubbie then hanged up the phone. He knew he couldn't mention anything that just happened with Venus and Lilly, because he didn't think they would be able to handle the situation. He didn't know how long he was going to hold this information, but he wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible.

Meanwhile, Uri had just finished a challenge that he had to do, and he was exhausted. He didn't really feel like working anymore, but he at least knew he was getting paid a lot of money for this crap. Uri then looked at his phone again. He had gotten a message about a month ago that he could not keep in contact with his Candice, who is his girlfriend. Uri was beginning to wonder if this was going to work out, since Candice always seemed to have a job to do, and that she always had something to do. He didn't feel like they were spending quality time with one another, and it was getting to him a lot. Daisy noticed the sour attitude, and came to comfort him.

"Hey, it's okay. You're going to get through this. I think she still cares for you." Daisy said.

"Yeah, but she seems busy all the time. She just focuses on her job, instead of trying to you know…try and be a person. Was everything in the first season all just an act? Was she faking it?" Uri said.

Daisy didn't know how to solve the problems that Uri was experiencing.

"Not like you though. You always seem to have my back whenever I'm down. I really appreciate that a lot."

Daisy and Uri both looked at each other in their eyes for a bit. Then, Daisy leaned in toward Uri, but Uri didn't stop Daisy, and she leaned in and kissed him. Uri actually liked the taste in her mouth, since it tasted like bubblegum. They continued to lock lips for what appeared to be a couple of seconds, before they both stopped. Uri didn't say anything at first, trying to process what had happened.

"Do you want to stay in my room while the challenge is happening?" Uri asked.

Daisy half smiled, as she grabbed Uri's hand, and they both walked toward Uri's room.

Richard was waiting patiently with Kathy at the yellow bus, and they saw most of the campers there, but they didn't have Hubbie, Kris, Allison or Adrian there. It was around 11:55, and Richard was starting to worry. But, he saw a red car and a mini can pull into a driveway, and he saw the four campers that he needed come out, and walk toward the group.

"Where the heck were you guys?" Richard asked the four.

"We were at the museum. Just saw an exhibit that was coming out soon for spiders." Allison said.

Kris shivered again, not liking the fact that she mentioned it. Richard was confused why they went to the museum, but he didn't question them about it.

"Alright campers, time to go to the farm."

Everyone groaned, and they all collectively got in the bus together. Most of the campers sat with each other, with Hubbie, Allison, Adrian, and Kris sitting together, Sebastian and Lucille sitting with each other, Draken and Ringo sitting with Colleen, Carson and Roxie seemingly getting closer. Allen was starting to get lonely, since Richard allowed him to stay with Scarlett, but he couldn't bring her with him to challenges. That sucked for him, but he was hoping that he would get the challenge done quickly, so that he could get back to her.

The ride to the farm took two hours as Richard had predicted, but he was surprised that most of the campers had passed out, since he expected the campers to stay awake. But, the only campers he saw that have stayed awake for the trip were Kris, who was lying awake, and Lucille, who was next to a sleeping Sebastian. Richard didn't think too much on it, and he continued to look to the road. He was only around five minutes now away from the farm.

Lucille was awake, and she was looking around the area to see how everyone was. She noticed that almost everyone was asleep. She couldn't fall asleep because she was nervous about how the challenge was going to go down. She didn't know why, but she was getting the feeling that Richard wasn't telling them the whole truth to the challenge. And that's what scared her the most.

"We're here!"

Everyone woke to the sound of Richard's loud voice, with most of the campers not preferring to wake up to that voice. Allison didn't like the sound of it, but she noticed she woke up around Adrian's shoulder, and she smiled a bit. This is what she imagined happening at the beginning, when she first saw Adrian. Now, she was here, experiencing it in real time. Adrian got up out of his seat, and Allison followed, along with everyone else who was on the bus. As they all got off, everyone got into their respected teams. The Ghouls seemed to be mostly content with their team, as they had a power player in Roxie, a smart player in Carson, A leader in Adrian, and Allen being…Allen

The Demons on the other hand were looking at each other with suspicion, and seemed divided. On one side, there was Ringo, Sebastian and Colleen, who seemed to be together with one another, while Hubbie and Kris were on the other, looking at the other with glaring eyes. Now, the Sirens were reeling. But, Draken seemed confident that they could get the W tonight. Lucille seemed more concerned about what was about to happen. And Allison was worried about what was going to happen if the Sirens lose once again.

"Alright, I'm going to give you guys a sheet, which each has three chores."

Richard handed out three sheets of paper, to each one of the teams. The Ghouls looked at the sheet, and saw three things on them. One, was to clean up the house, the second was to find some sheep that were surrounded by a fence, and finally they were to sheer the sheep.

"Wait, isn't that technically two chores in one?" Asked Roxie.

"Not really. Finding sheep and sheering sheep are two separate things." Carson explained.

"Still, this is a lot of work that we have to do. Why don't we start with the house? That should give us something to do in the meantime." Adrian suggested.

"Whatever. I just hope these chores don't kill me in the process." Allen said.

All four of the Ghouls went to the house to begin the chores in the house. The Demons just got there list, and it told them that they had to pluck the corn, milk the cows in the back, and use a tractor to clean out the field.

"Jeez, this is going to take us forever. Hubbie and Kris, why don't you do it for us?" Colleen asked.

"Colleen, you realize that this is a team based challenge? We all need to work together on this." Hubbie stated.

"Look, I don't think it will matter what happens, we are still going to win this challenge regardless. Isn't that right you two?"

Colleen was looking at Sebastian and Ringo for support.

"Yeah, I mean, it would be kind of funny to find out that the chores didn't really matter in the end." Sebastian stated.

Kris was upset. This wasn't how Sebastian was supposed to act, and she noticed it almost immediately. But she noticed that Ringo seemed to be hesitant about this, and he didn't seem to want to get in on the conversation.

"Colleen, you have to work with them." Richard stated. "Or else your team is automatically up for elimination."

Colleen was furious to find out that she actually had to help her team out. She groaned.

"Fine, I'll work with them." Colleen said.

Richard was satisfied, and he went and stood next to the bus.

"Why don't we start with getting the corn out of the field? It shouldn't be too hard." Kris suggested.

Ringo sighed a bit, happy to be getting to work instead of arguing with one another. They looked to the field that they saw. It was around 500 feet wide, and around 100 feet long. They saw that it was going to take a while. What turned them off even more was the fact that they noticed a really creepy scarecrow in the field. He had a straw hat on, with button for eyes, and he had on blue overalls, with a red button up shirt. Most of them tried to ignore this, as they started to pluck the corn out of the plant. Finally, The Sirens looked at their list, which included feeding the various animals, cleaning the horses, and cleaning the barn.

"These…seem simple enough." Lucille stated.

"Yeah, so I think we can take it easy." Draken stated.

"I don't think so. Shouldn't we do it now so we don't have to worry about it later?" Asked Allison.

"I mean, we should probably focus on the various things, but I think we're going to be fine." Draken said.

Allison wasn't so sure about that. She knew that Draken and Lucille were under the influence of the potion Colleen gave them, so she didn't know if they truly didn't care how the challenge played out or if they were intentionally trying to blow the challenge so they could vote her off.

"Okay, I'll go get the supplies for the animals. You guys wait here while I grab them."

Allison went to the back of the house to find where there was food. Draken and Lucille in the meanwhile started to talk to one another.

"What do you think?" Draken asked.

"About what?" Asked Lucille.

"You know, about throwing the challenge."

"You really want to throw the challenge?"

"Of course, think about it. Colleen absolutely despises Allison, and were together. All we have to do is throw the challenge, and we'll basically send her packing."

"But isn't it kind of wrong to throw a challenge?"

"No one will notice if we actually do the challenge. We just won't put in as much effort in."

Lucille was really starting to question whether throwing a challenge just to eliminate someone was morally right. She didn't get to think about it as she saw Allison coming back with various types of food, which included apples, and various foods for different animals.

"Okay, I found out that there are Cows, Horses, Pigs, and Sheep here on this ranch. I even found a map of the whole ranch. It even gives us the location of where all the animals are."

Draken was shocked that she had found that extremely quickly, while Lucille was glad that Allison was trying to actually win this challenge. They checked the map, and found that the pigs were the closest, as Allison had seen then in the back of the house. Draken was shocked that she had again found the pigs so quickly. He didn't like that she was getting so lucky.

The Demons were working quickly on the gathering the corn, and the group had even finished half the field in the past hour. Colleen wasn't enjoying this that much, as she was trying to focus on getting the corn in a basket that Sebastian had found a while ago. She was starting to wonder whether all of this was worth it, since she didn't know what the point of this was. She had just gotten back to the basket when she began to hear the rustling of the wind. She turned around, and she didn't notice anything. The scarecrow was still there, and the fields seem to be acting normal and all.

"Weird."

Sebastian was stuck in the middle of the field, and he had just been separated from Ringo, and he didn't know where he went. He had a couple of pieces of corn in his arms, and he was trying to find his way back, but he was surprised with how big this field was, and that he had lost his way. He was starting to walk back to where he thought was the end, when he saw the scarecrow front and center. He looked creepier when he was closer up to it. He didn't really want to look at it any longer, so he started walking again to where he thought was the exit. After a minute of walking he found himself…back looking at the scarecrow.

"What in the world?" Sebastian wondered.

He continued to look around to see if he was dreaming. No, he was back with the scarecrow. He ignored it again, and began walking back to where he came from. Once again, after a minute, he was back to where he was. Only this time, the scarecrow had disappeared. Sebastian was now really worried, and was wondering where the thing had gone. He began looking around to see what he could find.

"Rich, this isn't funny anymore. Stop fooling around."

Sebastian then began to hear rustling through the field, and he starting frantically searching for whatever was out there. He then began to hear some footsteps, but he didn't know who they were for. Suddenly, he felt something pierce through his throat, and he starting gurgling blood from his mouth. The object left his throat, and he fell to the ground in pain. Before everything went dark, he noticed the scarecrow walking like a person, and it was holding a pitchfork in its hand. Its expression was that of anger.

Ringo thought he heard gurgling behind him, so he turned around. But, he didn't hear anything else after that. So, he went to where the end of the field, and he got out and put the corn that he had in his hand in the basket. He got a view of the whole field, and was surprised to see that the scarecrow speared to be gone. Maybe it had fallen off due to the winds that were beginning to pick up. Ringo didn't care. He had gotten the corn that he needed, and he saw that they only needed a couple more to finish up. So, he went back into the field to see what he could find.

The Ghouls had just finished up cleaning the house, after around an hour and thirty minutes of constant work. Carson was impressed he lasted through it all, since he was more of a mindful guy then the strong guy. He was breathing really hard, but Allen hit him on the back.

"Come on man, why are you tired already? This is nothing." Allen stated.

"Yeah, it's easy for you because you're strong. I'm not really that strong." Carson said.

"Oh, well it sucks to be you."

Carson groaned again, and Roxie came up to him.

"Was he being a dick again?" Roxie asked.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal." Carson said.

"Hell yeah it's a big deal, no one is going to insult my fucking friend like that."

Carson was surprised that she considered him a close friend.

"Thanks for the support. But, we should get going. We still have two more jobs left to do."

Roxie agreed, and they both exited the house, but they realized something really quickly when they left the house.

"Hold on, how are we supposed to find the sheep in the first place?" Carson asked.

Roxie looked at Carson, and they both realized that neither of them knew where the sheep were in the first place.

"FUCK!" Roxie screamed.

Allison thought she heard something. She, Lucille and Draken had just finished feeding the sheep that were there, and they were almost done. All they had to feed was the horses, and they could move on to the next task at hand. Right now, they were at the fence with all the sheep. It was about a two mile walk, and it took about thirty minutes to get there and back. So, by the time they had gotten back to the farm house, it will be around four. Allison knew they had another six hours after that to complete the rest of the objectives.

"Alright, let's get going. We don't want to waste any time on completing this." Allison stated.

Draken, getting an idea in his head, started to come up with an idea.

"Why don't you guys go on ahead? I want to stay here in case anything comes and tries to eat the sheep." Draken said.

"Okay, but only for a couple of minutes. Were heading back to feed the horses." Lucille stated.

Draken nodded his head, as he watched Allison and Lucille head back with the food supplies back to the farm. Draken in the meantime, wanted to do something that would cost his team the victory. He wanted to try and sabotage them, and he make mistakes to have them cost the challenge. That would make them more…his thoughts were cut off when he heard something. He looked around, and he didn't see anything at all. The sheep for some reason were starting to make sounds, which caused some concern for Draken. He tried to see where the sound came from, but he was shocked when he saw a bloodied sheep right next to him. It seemed to be cut open, and its guts were strewn about all over.

"Holy crap, what the-"

Draken then heard movement behind me, and he turned around and saw a scarecrow. He smiled sinisterly, and he used the pitchfork that he had in his hands, and pieced it through Draken's head. Draken died instantly, and his body was still standing, with the pitchfork still in his head. The scarecrow knew he was already dead, so he pulled the pitchfork from the now dead Draken, and his body slumped to the ground, and his head was bleeding out on the ground. The scarecrow, happy that its work was done, moved on from where he was to hunt down the remaining campers.

Kris had just gotten out of the corn fields again, and it was around four pm when she checked her phone. She noticed that the light was beginning to go out, but she knew that mostly everyone else was done with the corn. They only had around twenty more corn to grab, and they would be two chores away from being done. Kris wanted to see where the other campers were at, but she didn't know where she could find them. She didn't want to go back in the field to find the others, because she was worried that she would get lost herself. Maybe the others already had the rest of the corn and were on their way back.

"Kris, you shouldn't worry too much. They'll be back eventually."

Kris looked to Talia, as she was looking in her eyes. Kris didn't know what to say.

"Talia, I feel like I'm the weak one on this team. I don't think I'm doing that much to help out. Sure, I'm doing the simple things, and that seems really important. But, I don't think they see me as a threat at all."

"But that's a good thing. You continue to help your team, but they don't see you as a big threat in this game. By the time they realize that you're still in the game, you'll already have a plan to keep yourself in this game."

"But what if I don't come up with anything? What if I still can't do anything?"

"Then that will be totally alright. I like you the way you are."

Kris blushed again, and she kissed Talia back.

"Thanks, I really needed-"

Suddenly, A rope appeared around Kris' throat, and it started to choke her. Kris looked back to see who was doing this, and she saw the scarecrow that was supposed to be on the post walking around, and choking her with a strong rope.

"GUYS, HELP ME!" Kris cried out.

Hubbie heard this right away, and he turned toward the sound, and started running through the corn field to try and help Kris.

"Kris, hold on I'm-"

Hubbie then tripped over something, and he got up to see what tripped him. It turned out to be the dead body of Sebastian, and his body was spilled everywhere.

"OH SHIT!"

Ringo, who heard the scream of started to run to where it came from. He was running through the corn fields for the next minute or so, when he saw Hubbie shocked, and Ringo saw the dead body of Sebastian. Ringo looked at Hubbie with suspicion.

"What happened?" Ringo asked.

"I don't know. I heard Kris scream, and I was trying to get to her…OH SHIT KRIS!"

Hubbie got back to his feet, and was now running again through the fields. Ringo, not knowing what Hubbie meant, followed him. After two minutes of corn hitting them in the face, they finally made it out of the field…only to see a horrific sight.

Ringo was shocked to see that Kris was dead, as noose had been wrapped around her head, and it was tied to the top of the barn, so that her lifeless body was hanging in front for everyone to see. Hubbie didn't know if he was going to throw up based on what he was seeing right now. Now, what Ringo noticed was that everyone was coming to what he and Hubbie were looking at. Allison and Lucille were terrified and distraught with what happened to Kris; Allen was pissed off at the fact that she was dead. Adrian couldn't think straight, as he was still trying to process what he had just seen. Roxie was clenching her fist, and Carson, who was right next to her, was shaking in fear. Colleen on the other hand, didn't see what the big deal was.

"Guys, she's probably fine. Sure, she's dead right now; probably she's in one of these simulation things that Richard told us about." Colleen stated.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any less better for the rest of us." Carson stated.

"Jeez, I didn't think you guys really took it that seriously. I mean, here, death is just an enigma." Colleen said.

"It still fucking hurts Colleen." Roxie stated.

"So? We're not going to die still."

"Say that to me and Kelsey when you get the chance." Adrian said in an angry tone.

"Jesus, you guys are still upset at me for what I did? That's in the-"

Suddenly, a pitchfork was sent through Colleen's torso, and everyone screamed out in fear with what they just saw. Colleen was still trying to process what just happened, and she looked down to see the pitchfork in her torso. She looked back up again.

"N-not real."

Colleen then collapse to the ground. The other campers who were still alive noticed the barn door open up, and out walked a scarecrow that was grinning at them sinisterly.

"Run!" Adrian cried out.

All of the campers began to scramble about, trying to run away from the scarecrow. While Allison was running, she didn't realize that she had dropped the map of the farm, and that Carson saw the map drop to the ground. He ran for it, and he got it. He then turned around to see the scarecrow looked at him sinisterly, and he threw the pitchfork at him. Carson ducked under the pitchfork, and he ran off back to the house, where he could figure out where this map leads. Once he opened the door to the house and locked the door shut, he moved around the house to see if he could find a flashlight.

"Carson, is that you?"

Carson looked to see whose voice that was, and saw that it was Adrian who was under that table. Carson went over to him, and tried to ask him some questions.

"Adrian, do you have a flashlight."

Adrian didn't answer at first then nodded. He took out a small flashlight, and he shined it on the ground. Carson put the map to it. He noticed that it listed where all the areas were, including where the sheep were at. This was great for Carson.

"Adrian, this is great news." Carson said in a soft whisper.

"Why the hell is this more important thing than a scarecrow trying to kill us?" Adrian asked.

"Because, since we know where the sheep are, we can finish the last two tasks and we can win the challenge. Maybe once were done, then the challenge will end and the scarecrow could go away."

Adrian didn't actually think of that. It would be good to try and get rid of the scarecrow while winning the challenge, which would be really nice to do.

"Okay, but we need to find the sheers first, and were probably going to need more than one flashlight to make this work."

"As long as we get it done before the allotted time, we should be fine."

Carson and Adrian looked out the window of the house to see if the scarecrow was out there. They didn't see anything. They then moved through the house as quickly and as quietly as they could, so as to not attract the scarecrow. They looked out back, and saw Allison looking around, trying to find Adrian. She was near the shed, where she was supposed to try and find the cleaning supplies, but she was trying to find Adrian to warn him. She had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to him.

"Adrian…where are you?"

She then noticed movement from behind. She turned around and saw the scarecrow looking at her. She was trying to be calm about this, as she didn't want the scarecrow to attack her.

"Look, I don't mean any harm. I'm just trying to find my friend-"

The scarecrow didn't seem to care, as he walked toward Allison quickly, and when she tried to run away, the scarecrow grabbed Allison by the throat, and it began to choke her. She couldn't breathe at all, and she was trying to kick the scarecrow so that it would let her go, but it wasn't budging. Adrian was starting to get worried about Allison and she didn't want to see her die.

"Adrian, what are you doing?" Carson asked.

Adrian got up, and he exited the house, he saw the scarecrow still there, and he ran as fast as he could, and he tackled the scarecrow. Well, he tried to per say. It seemed that the scarecrow didn't budge, and he looked to see Adrian there. So, he took him by the throat as well, and Adrian was trying to catch some breath in his body. But, what made it even worse was that he was watching the girl that he really liked die right in front of him. He tried to wiggle out, but it was no use. He saw Allison take her last breath, and the scarecrow let go of her, as she crumpled to the ground, no life in her eyes.

"Damn…you…bastard." Adrian chocked out.

The scarecrow seemed amused. He started walking while he had Adrian in his hand. Carson saw the two go away, and he took this as his chance to get the supplies he needed to finish this challenge off. So, he went to the shed, and he started looking around. He saw the sheers that he needed, and he grabbed them, and then he looked outside. He noticed it was around four thirty, and he knew it was starting to get pitch black, so he used the flashlight he had to try and look at the map. Once he saw where he needed to go, he started trekking his way to the sheep.

Adrian was breathing, but barely. He didn't know where the scarecrow was going to take him, but he didn't like what he saw in the mouth and eyes. He knew he had something planned. Adrian didn't know how long he was waiting, but they seemed to be walking for the past five minutes. But, what Adrian saw scared the hell out of him. He saw a tractor with a bunch of scythes connected to it. Adrian was now squirming even more, trying to get out of it.

"Please…don't…kill…me."

But the scarecrow didn't listen, as he found the keys stuck in the ignition of the tractor, and he turned the tractor on, as the scythes started to spin around, making a sort of sound of slicing. Adrian was now trying to hit the scarecrow, so that he wouldn't perish. But it was no use. Before Adrian had time to scream, the scarecrow threw him into the scythes, and he was sliced up to oblivion.

Roxie was hiding in the forest with Allen, since she didn't know where Carson and Adrian went. They had both been hiding out here for the past hour, wondering if the scarecrow thingy had gone away at all.

"Do you think its okay to leave? I mean, I think the coast is here." Allen said.

"Honestly, I don't think so. I don't fucking trust that that thing is still out there killing everything in sight." Roxie stated.

"Still, I haven't heard anything in a while. I think we should be good to go."

"No, not a good idea. Not if we want to get ourselves killed."

"Well, I'm-"

Roxie put a hand to Allen's mouth. Allen looked and saw that the scarecrow was moving around, trying to look for anyone around the area. He stood there for the next couple of minutes, trying to wonder if he heard anything. After a while, he decided nothing was about, and decided to continue on his way. Roxie took her hand off of Allen's mouth.

"See what I was fucking talking about?" Roxie said

"Okay, we probably have a problem." Allen said.

Then, both of them heard shuffling on the ground, and they saw Carson was crawling on the ground. Roxie was confused why he was crawling, until she saw the knife that was in his chest. He was bleeding out, and he seemed to be fading pretty quickly. Roxie got out of her spot quickly to try and get him in a comfortable position. He seemed to be spewing blood, but Roxie was more worried about what happened to him.

"Carson? What happened?" Roxie asked.

"It…got me." Carson said.

"Shit, what can I do? I can help right, there's got to be some medication right?"

"Roxie…I'll be...okay. I need…you…to do…something."

Carson took out the sheers, a map, and a flashlight, and handed it to Roxie.

"We…still need to sheer the sheep. Once…that is done…the scarecrow will go away. Just…"

Carson didn't get to finish, as his eyes went blank, as he lay on the ground, with no life inside of him. Roxie was really distraught after this, but she took everything that Carson had given her, and her objective was to complete the objective. Allen came out as well, wondering what the plan was.

"So, are we doing it or not?" Allen asked.

"Yes were fucking doing it! I'm doing it for Carson, and so all of this shit would end." Roxie stated

Allen didn't like this idea of trying to sheer sheep in the dark, but he knew he didn't have a choice. If they didn't do this, all of them will be dead. So, reluctantly, he decided to join up with Roxie, so as to end this nightmare. Allen grabbed the flashlight, while Roxie held onto the sheers and map, as they started to make the trek to the sheep.

Ringo and Hubbie were trying to make their way inside the barn, but it appeared to be locked from the inside.

"Damn it, what so we do?" Ringo asked.

"Let's try the back, see if we can't get in ourselves" Hubbie stated.

Ringo agreed, and he and Hubbie took to the back to see if they could get in. But, they found that to be trouble as well, since this door wasn't opening either. Hubbie and Ringo were both really nervous, since they didn't know how many campers were left alive. So, Ringo did the only thing he could, and knocked on the door.

"Hello, is anyone in there? We just need some help."

Lucille was trying to calm down, as she had heard someone trying to come into the barn. She didn't know who was talking, because she was in the center of the barn trying to just wait it out till the end. She didn't know if it was the scarecrow of not, but she didn't want to take any chances. She was waiting for the noises to go away, but then she heard something that scared the hell out of her.

"Were not trying to hurt you!" Yelled someone.

"OH SHIT!" Someone else yelled.

Lucille then heard a skirmish, with a weapon hitting the door of the barn, and then she heard a slashing sound, and something slumping to the ground. Then she heard silent. She didn't know what had happened, so she came out of her hiding place to see what had happened. The door that she had heard the noise coming from appeared to have a pitchfork coming out of the door. So, she slowly walked up to the door, and she opened the door. She put her hands to her mouth, as she saw Hubbie, with the pitchfork through his stomach, with no life in his eyes.

"AHHH!" Lucille screamed.

Allen and Roxie had just gotten to the sheep, when they heard the scream. Roxie saw that there were around fifty sheep to sheer.

"What do you think?" Roxie asked.

"About what?" Allen stated.

"About helping whoever's in trouble. I think we still have time to save them."

"No way. Were the only ones left on our team. If both of us die, we lose the challenge."

"So you're just going to abandon the person like that?"

"Yes, if it means not losing."

"Fine, then you stay here and sheer the sheep. I'm going to help whoever's out there."

Allen groaned a bit, as he watched Roxie run back to where they came from. Allen reluctantly got into the fenced area with the sheep, as he began to shaving the sheep.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later…_

Lucille was trying to breath, but that wasn't working, since she still couldn't handle the fact that she was seeing the dead body of Hubbie. She didn't who else was with him, but they also must be dead as well. She now realized that mostly everyone else was gone, and that she was going to have to get herself well prepared to fight the scarecrow. She got up out of her fetal position, and started to close the door up. Suddenly, she was pushed back by a strong blow to the door. She was thrown a couple of feet back, and landed hard on her leg. She felt a crack in leg, and she couldn't feel weight on it anymore.

"FUCK!"

Lucille turned to see who the culprit of the injury was, and found out it was the scarecrow. He was smiling sinisterly again, and he walked slowly towards her. Lucille tried to crawl away, but her leg was still in a lot of pain, as she tried to open the front of the barn. But the scarecrow caught up to her, and he dragged her back to a post near the ladder to the top of the barn. He put on top of some chains, and started to move the chains around. After a while, Lucille was completely covered in chains, and she couldn't escape.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Lucille tried to move out of the chains, but she was still stuck, and the pain in her leg was still terrible. She noticed the scarecrow going to the back to try and find something.

"What the hell are you doing?"

After a couple of seconds of searching, the scarecrow brought out a lawnmower, and he was smiling sinisterly. He started up the lawnmower, and it started whirling. With an incredible amount of strength, the scarecrow picked up the lawnmower by the ends, so that the blades were facing Lucille. He then began moving towards Lucille.

"No, don't you dare. I don't want to die!"

The scarecrow was now a couple of feet away from Lucille, and the sounds were becoming deafening. Someone decided to interrupt this, as they tackled the scarecrow to the ground. This appeared to have to dazed the scarecrow for a bit. The person who had come to the rescue was Roxie, who was shocked to find the scarecrow here, and that Hubbie was hanging by a pitchfork. She then went to where Lucille was, and tried to get her out of the chains, but Lucille cried out in pain again, with her leg.

"Not a good idea. I think he broke my leg." Lucille said.

"Okay, but I need to get you out of here."

Roxie went and grabbed a box, and she placed it right under Lucille so that she could get her out. It took some time, but after a minute of struggling, Roxie finally got her out. Roxie didn't have time to think, as once she got her out the scarecrow was coming back with his pitchfork. Roxie got up to dodge the strike that the scarecrow made. She then got Lucille to her feet, and then she began to race to the front to get out. But what she didn't expect was the scarecrow to have accuracy, since he hit her in the left leg. She cried out in pain, and both she and Lucille crumpled to the ground.

"Shit, he got me to. Lucille, go now before he gets you to."

Lucille nodded, and began to crawl away. Roxie tried to follow her, but the scarecrow pulled out the pitchfork, and slammed it down on her right leg. She cried out again in pain. Then, the scarecrow used the pitch fork on both of her arms. Roxie could only use her head now. But she got something out before the scarecrow slammed it on her head.

"Go fuck yourself you fucking creep."

Lucille heard the end of Roxie, and now she seemed to be the last one remaining, as she tried her best to crawl to the house to protect her. She then heard the whirling of the lawnmower again. She turned around and saw the scarecrow moving toward her again.

"No…No….NOOOOOOO!" Lucille screamed.

The scarecrow place the blades of the lawnmower on her, and it began slicing her up as blood was spilling everywhere, and it was getting on the scarecrows face and body. But after he finished up with Lucille, he didn't seem to have a care in the world.

* * *

_One hour later…_

Allen was starting to get really tired of doing these chores, and he was really glad that he had only one sheep left to sheer, then this would all be over. By now, it was seven PM, and it was completely pitch black. He took the sheers that he had and started to work on the last sheep that he had. He had to be careful, since they were tricky to hold still. He was about halfway done with the last sheep when he heard a sound of footsteps. He knew who it was.

"Shit, come on, come on." Allen told himself.

Allen continued to work with the sheep, but he saw the scarecrow out in the distance beginning to make his way to him. Allen didn't want to rush it or else he might botch the challenge.

"Stay there…please stay there."

The scarecrow was now a couple yards away from Allen, but he didn't have time to do anything before Allen got the last piece of fluff off the sheep.

"I'M DONE! NOW GO AWAY!"

Almost if Allen's words had meaning, the scarecrow suddenly stopped. He didn't do anything for a couple of seconds, before it evaporated into thin air. Allen was relieved that this was over. He started making his way back to the farm, to see if anyone else had survived. While walking for the next thirty minutes, he wondered how Scarlett was doing without him, and how scared the other contestants would be. By the time he got back, all of the campers were back to normal, and most of them were looking like they had just witness something that they didn't want to go through again. Then, he saw Richard get out of the recently pulled up bus.

"Alright guys. You guys did terrible this challenge. I'm sorry, but the Sirens and Demons only really completed one of the required chores which were pretty bad in its own right. The only reason the Ghouls won this challenge was because they were the only ones to get not two, but three chores finished. Now, we need to decide who lost this challenge." Richard explained.

Lucille, whose leg was better, chimed in.

"That shouldn't be too hard. The Demons were the first ones to die. I saw Hubbie and Ringo get killed by the scarecrow."

"Did you both of their bodies?"

Lucille thought about it for a couple of seconds. She knew she saw Hubbie's body, because it was propped up against the door. But Ringo…she didn't remember seeing Ringo's body.

"I saw Hubbie's, but not Ringo's."

"That's because he was the last person to die." Richard stated.

Lucille, Allison and Draken were confused, but Ringo stepped up to tell the others.

"I was with Hubbie near the back of the barn, and we were trying to get in because it was blocked off. Then, I saw the scarecrow coming toward us, and while I was running away, I saw Hubbie getting pierced in the stomach by the scarecrow. I ran to the fields, and I tried to keep moving as long as I could. I think I lasted for about another hour out there before the scarecrow found me. And then, I woke up, and the challenge was over."

The three Sirens couldn't believe what they were hearing. If Ringo was the last one to die then that meant…

"That means that the Sirens have lost again. Wow, you guys went from a team of five, to a team of three, and are now going to be another member short. You guys are going to have to wish for a miracle the next challenge. As for what we'll do with the rest of you, I think it would be interesting to bring you guys along to watch how the elimination goes. Now, everyone on the bus."

All of the campers didn't think twice, and the group went on the bus to try and process what had just happened. Again, conversation began to be stuck up between the various campers. But, Hubbie was the only one processing everything that just happened. It was true that Ringo had seen him getting stabbed through the stomach to the barn door. He just didn't what had occurred after…

* * *

_90 minutes earlier…_

_Hubbie and Ringo had just begun to try and open the door. Hubbie saw Ringo getting an idea._

"_Hello, is anyone in there? We just need some help."_

_Hubbie didn't know why he was doing that at first, but then he realized that there could be someone in the barn trying to hide as well. If they opened the door maybe they could help the two of them out. So, he knocked on the door to try and make them hear the two._

"_Were not trying to hurt you."_

_Ringo then noticed something behind him and he saw about a couple yards away the scarecrow that has been stalking the other campers._

"_OH SHIT!" Ringo cried out._

_Hubbie turned around to see Ringo running towards the fields. He turned back to what frightened Ringo, and he got propped up onto the front door, as the scarecrow's pitchfork stabbed him in the stomach. Now he was trying to stay alive and not to die. But what happened next really surprised him. Suddenly, a couple of knives came out of nowhere to stab the scarecrow in the back. This seemed to anger the scarecrow, and it tried to find the source of the knives. But it couldn't find anything, and then more came piling down onto him. He decided that Hubbie was already a dead man, and decided to run away from the knives. Hubbie didn't know what had happened, and he wanted to know who his savior was. He was greeted to a young woman, who looked surprising similar to a girl he knew in the monster realm. She had on a green colored vest, with a white t-shirt, and some black jeans and brown shoes. What but really made Hubbie interested was the fact that this woman had the same fiery orange hair that he recognized on only one person…_

"…_Cass?"_

_The now named Cass nodded her head, with a look of concern on her face. She went up to him and tried to pull it out._

"_Wait…" Hubbie said._

_Cass was confused._

"_What the hell is the matter with you? Don't you want my help?" Cass stated._

"_Of…course I do. But…I think it would…look suspicious if…this was taken out." Hubbie said._

_Cass thought about it a bit and she knew that he was right._

"_Besides…this isn't actually real."_

_That got Cass' attention._

"_What do you mean?" Cass asked._

"_I mean…I think this is a simulation that the crew created."_

_Cass was excited and shocked to hear that the humans had created a bunch of cool new tech that could create such realistic simulations._

"_That's dope."_

_Hubbie chuckled a little bit, but spurted out some blood in the process. Cass tried to cradle him the best she could._

"_Hey, I know that Venus is into you and all. But I feel like we could make a cool couple once she gets over you and all."_

_Hubbie didn't know whether that was an insult or a compliment, but he took it anyways._

"_So, she has…phases and such?"_

"_Yeah, I mean she usually doesn't have many boyfriends, but when she does get close to somebody, it usually only lasts a month or so."_

"_Wow…that…is short."_

_Cass almost burst out laughing at the joke._

"_Come find me when you can."_

_Hubbie nodded his head, as Cass kissed Hubbie on the cheek, and she ran and disappeared into the darkness. Once she was gone, all Hubbie saw after that was darkness as well._

* * *

Hubbie didn't know what to feel about Cass, although he did like that Cass showed a lot more personality than Venus did. But, he didn't know how strong Venus was in the first place. He didn't know how long he was thinking about it, since the hour had seemed to past, and noticed that almost everyone was asleep. He decided he needed a nap as well, to get his energy back up. Allison and Lucille seemed to be the only ones left awake. So, Allison tried to strike up a conversation.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have done better."

Lucille didn't say anything, but looked towards her direction.

"I know that I'm not one of the strongest here, but I think you need me in the future."

"Allison, why should I help you out? I felt like me and Sebastian were on the outs on your alliance, and that we needed to change so we could feel like we belonged."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like it's you and Adrian first, then Hubbie and Kris, then were on the bottom of the barrel."

"Lucille, that isn't true at all. I was without Adrian for most of the time, so I leaned on you two to help me out. I felt like you were the ones pulling the weight there. You guys really helped keep the alliance together if I'm being honest."

Lucille was shocked that she thought so highly of her.

"Wait, you really think so?"

"Of course I do. I would be lying if I didn't believe."

Lucille's heart swelled up, and then suddenly some purple aura come out of her body, and she felt very sleepy, so she collapsed next to Allison for support. Allison decided that she was getting tried as well, and let Lucille sit on her lap for support while she slept.

* * *

_1 hour later…_

Most of the campers were awaken by the sound of the stopping bus, as most of the campers were jostled awake.

"Alright guys, you all know where to go. TO THE BASEMENT!" Richard stated.

Everyone didn't really care, as they all followed Richard out of the bus, and into the mansion. They seemed surprised that it seemed to look worse than it was before. But, all they cared about was getting through this elimination. Colleen was positive with who was going home, since she put the potion in both Draken and Lucille, and Allison, her enemy for the love of Adrian, was going to be going soon. Adrian was really worried about Allison, since he didn't know what was going to happen to Allison. Sebastian and Ringo didn't know how the vote was going to go either. Sebastian wanted to see Allison go, but Ringo wanted to see someone else go. He just hoped it wasn't Draken.

Now, everyone gathered in the basement, with the benches for the other two teams, and the chairs were for the members of the Sirens. They sat down, while Richard came to the front of it.

"Sirens…you guys have not been good. Like, at all. You haven't won a single challenge at all, and you're going to be down to two members. At least I'll be positive in saying you're not going to pull a team Victory. Now, this vote seems really critical, since I feel like there were some discussions you probably had with one another while on the bus. Draken, why don't you start off the voting?"

Draken nodded his head, and he got out of his seat to go to the voting booth. After a while, he got out of it, while not having a reaction.

"Allison, you can go next."

Allison breathed a bit, before getting up out of her seat to go to the voting booth. She took a bit in there before moving back to the seat she was in.

"Finally, Lucille."

This is where everyone was looking at her now, with Colleen smiling quite a bit at her. Lucille nervously got out her seat and moved to the voting booth. She was in there for a few minutes, but after a while came out of the voting booth and back to her seat. Richard, satisfied, called on Chino, and with his mask and large frame, came out to intimidate the others.

"Alright guys, I have seen the votes, and I got to say, I'm really surprised with how they turned out."

This only made the other campers look on with nervous intensity, with Allison shaking.

"Okay, out of everyone here, Lucille, you didn't receive any votes. Here is your marshmallow."

Lucille grabbed on to her marshmallow but put it on her lap, to watch to see what would happen.

"Now, were down to Draken and Allison. Draken, the guy who was the de facto leader of the first Demons team, but for some reason decided to relinquish that duty when he was moved to his new team. Neither the less, you are a strong competitor, and one that I didn't expect to see here. Allison, you are the gypsy girl who no one can truly get a read on. I don't have any idea why you carry a crystal ball around, when it doesn't really do anything. Now, you are probably the weakest member of this team based on how you did in the challenges. But, you seem to be likeable enough to make people want to keep you here."

Allison didn't like the way Richard described how she was playing, while Draken didn't really care. He knew he would still be here in the end.

"Now, the person that is eliminated, and will be the ninth person eliminated on this show is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Draken."

This dropped everyone's jaw. Adrian was relieved that Allison somehow stayed in this game. Hubbie was glad that Allison was still in this game. Kris was excited that she was still in the show. Roxie and Allen were completely floored by this. Carson couldn't believe what he was seeing. It should have been obvious that they should have kept Draken, since he was the strongest member of that team. But, he had a feeling that it was the right thing to do, even though he was against it. Sebastian didn't know what was going on. He thought the plan was to vote out Allison, but obviously Lucille went against them. Colleen was fuming right now. She thought that Lucille was under the potion that she gave her, but clearly that didn't work out the way she intended. Shit was going to go down.

Ringo was probably the most distraught out of the bunch. His friend, the one he first got close to on this show, was now eliminated. Now, he had nobody to go to. No one to talk to when he needed help. Now, he was going to be alone on this show without anyone to pick him up off the ground. While everyone else was trying to process this, Ringo got out of his seat, and went to where Draken was. Draken was confused with what was happening, until Ringo put his head against his chest, and Ringo started crying.

"N-no. You can't l-leave. Y-you're the o-only f-friend I h-have on this s-show." Ringo said in a tearful manner.

Suddenly, a purple aura lifted from Draken's body, and he came clear with what was happening. He saw the crying Ringo and he hugged him and tried to calm him down.

"Ringo, it's okay. I honestly think I deserved it." Draken stated.

Ringo still had tears in his eyes, but he got off his chest, and tried to get the tears out of his eyes.

"Will y-you still hang o-out with me? E-even though I'm c-crying."

Draken looked at him again.

"Ringo, you are one of the nicest people I have ever met. Of course I'll always keep hanging around you. You are the only one who doesn't let all this crap get you down. You keep on trucking even though all of this is going down. And listen, I don't want you to give up even after I'm gone. Keep on fighting until you can't fight anymore. I believe in you man."

Ringo nodded his head. Draken smiled a bit at that. He then felt Chino's hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Draken, it's time for you to go."

Draken nodded sadly. He looked toward the other campers and gave them a smile.

"Good luck to you all. Hope to see you guys around."

Most of the other campers were starting to tear up. They had really cared for Draken, since he was one of the guys that kept a straight face through all the crap that was happening. Draken saw Colleen, and she had no tears in her eyes. Draken had one more thing to say before he left.

"Colleen, I want to tell you something before I go. I'm going to sue you for the shit you pulled on me, Ringo, Lucille and Sebastian."

Colleen was shocked that he just admitted that she did something to them. She was clenching her fists in anger. This prompted Draken to head to the chamber of death, and he looked one last time at the campers. Then, the door closed on Draken. And he was gone. Most of the other campers didn't say anything for a bit, since they had just lost a formidable camper.

"Colleen, what did Draken mean by the shit you pulled?" Roxie asked suddenly.

Everyone looked to Colleen, and she didn't look at any of them.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Colleen stated.

Allison and Adrian knew this was their chance to expose Colleen.

"Colleen, that's a lie and you know it." Allison said suddenly.

"Oh don't even start you bitch."

All the campers looked shocked by her words, as they were really crud and inappropriate.

"I'm going to anyways. You see, I saw in a vision Draken and Lucille voting together, even though they have had no history of ever talking to one another and working together to vote out someone. But, they worked together to vote out Robin, who they wanted to eliminate based on the fact that it would force a tie, and they both wanted to get me out next for Colleen."

All the campers looked toward Colleen again.

"You son of a bitch. You used another potion on the four of those guys." Allen stated.

"SO WHAT! Yes, I used a potion. I felt like I had to, based on the fact that the bitch and my lover were getting close to one another." Colleen angrily stated.

"Colleen, I want the antidote. I don't want to keep following you if you have me under the influence." Ringo stated.

"Well sorry, I don't have it. And the better news is, even if I did have it, I wouldn't give it to you anyways."

"OKAY! I think were done here. Let's get on the bus and go back to the houses. You guys can bicker about this tomorrow."

All of the campers were glaring at Colleen, who didn't really like the stares she was getting.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

There was a spaceship in the middle of the woods, with it having crash landed. Most of the fires were already put out, but the commander there wanted to see if he could try and leave this deserted area.

"Sergeant Blueberry, do you have visual?" Asked VC.

"Yes, I have sight of the town. It seems to be a couple of miles away." BC stated.

"Hmp." Stated CC

"Yes, we have to walk. There is no choice if we are deserted in these woods. But, as being the only ones left, we have to find civilization." VC said.

"No." A sinister voice stated.

VC, BC, and CC turned around and saw a dark, alluding figure, with a black energy coming off of him. He seemed to be smiling sinisterly.

"You aren't going anywhere."

* * *

Votes:

**Draken**: "I think voting tonight is going to be simple. Allison is all alone, while Lucille is on my side. Even though I need to get rid of Colleen's enemy, I also have the reason to eliminate her because she is the weakest on this team. I just hope Lucille follows my lead."

**Allison**: "God, I am so scared. I don't know whether Lucille is going to follow through with the plan that I had. I just hope it works out in the end. Anyways, I have to vote for Draken. He is under the influence to Colleen, and he is the strongest member of the team, so it would be harder to go one on one against him in case the Sirens lost again. Please Lucille, I need your help."

**Lucille**: "This is probably one of the hardest decisions I had to make. There are both positive and negatives for getting rid of either Allison or Draken. The positive, Draken is a very strong person, and he is the one that is keeping this together. Allison on the other hand has the ability to use that crystal ball of hers and possibly see something in the future that could help the team later on. Now, for the negative. Draken is under the influence of Colleen, which is not good at all since she is probably one of the darkest and meanest people I have ever met. Then there's Allison, who is not really that physical of a person, and she seems to die early on in death challenges. I don't know why, but this is hard. Maybe if there was a way to help Draken…no. I need to eliminate him. As long as Draken is still in this game, he can never escape the grasp that is Colleen. Draken, I hope you understand why I had to do this. It's for your own good."

**One of the most intense chapters, with one of the most shocking of endings. And now, there is a real problem afloat. Draken leaving was hard. These last twelve campers have had an effect on me over the course of writing this, so trying to eliminate one of them was going to be very hard for me. I decided to go with Draken, since I feel like I've already done enough for his character. And I felt like him going out with a bang and exposing Colleen is the way he wanted to go. Now, what did you think of Draken? When will Colleen leave? Which girl will get Hubbie's heart? How much more will Allison see in the black room? Who is the dark figure? And will the three bagels live to tell another day? See you next time.**


	20. A Siren's Song

**Just to let you guys know, this is probably going to be the last chapter this year. I can't believe I've only been writing for the past couple of months, and I already finished one story, and are almost halfway through this one. So, just hope you like this one. There's going to be a lot of snow.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah, ah ah.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 11: A Sirens Song

Hubbie had just woken up from his bed. It seemed just like yesterday that he was trying to flee a scarecrow. In fact, it was yesterday when the events happened. Hubbie got up out of his bed, and he went to the drawer. He opened the middle one, and he found two pieces of purple shards there. He got the first one on the ship, but the second one he had gotten from the last challenge…

* * *

_Yesterday…_

_Hubbie was running to try and find Kris, since she had screamed and he wanted to try and help her. He was running through the corn fields to try and catch her._

"_Kris, hold on I'm-"_

_Hubbie then slipped on something slippery. He turned around to see what tripped him, and he saw the dead body of Sebastian._

"_OH SHIT!"_

_Hubbie didn't know how to react, since he was seeing a dead body right now. But then, he noticed a glow behind the post that the scarecrow was supposed to be on. Hubbie moved toward to where the glowing was happening, and he saw that behind the post, there was a purple shard that was tied up to it. It great for him, since he had found another piece. He didn't know how many more he was supposed to find, but he knew it was progress. He untied the rope and he grabbed the shard. Hubbie then began to hear movement from outside the corn field, so he quickly placed the shard in his back pocket. He got back to where he was, and then Ringo burst into the open area. He was looking at Ringo with suspicious eyes, trying to figure out if he was the one responsible or if something else did the deed._

"_What happened?" Ringo asked._

_This is when the cogs started to work for Hubbie. He couldn't just flat out tell him what happened to Sebastian, because Hubbie believed that whatever he said about the body he wouldn't believe. So, he thought about Kris, and the situation that she was in. He decided to talk about what happened and why he was here._

"_I don't know. I heard Kris scream, and I was trying to get to her…OH SHIT KRIS!"_

_Hubbie got up and dashed from his spot. Sure, that seemed abnormal, but he hoped Ringo would understand later on. He needed to move the situation so that he wouldn't think much about what had happened in that open area._

* * *

He had put the shard in his drawer once he got back from the voting. Speaking of the voting, he was happy about it. It was the vote where Colleen got exposed for using her old tricks again, and he wanted to find the antidote as fast as possible. But, he didn't know where to look. Then, he thought of Allison, and how she found out. If she uses those gypsy powers of her, then she could figure out who made the potions in the first place. So, he decided to leave his house, and exit to try and find Allison. He got out of the front door, and he looked around to see if anyone was about. What he now realized that it was snowing, and that it was coming down hard. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was seven AM. He didn't really expect anyone to be up and about at all. Hubbie went back inside and put on his winter clothes. After that, he went to the house where Allison and Adrian were. He knocked on the door, and he waited for a couple of minutes. After a while, the door opened and Adrian was at the front.

"Hubbie? What are you doing up so early, it's seven in the morning." Adrian asked.

"Is it possible if I talk to Allison for a bit? I wanted to talk to her about something important." Hubbie asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Just…let me get her up."

Hubbie nodded, and Adrian let him enter the room. He looked around to see where he could sit, and he saw a kitchen table where he could get comfy. He sat down on the seat next to the table. He noticed that there was a refrigerator there, and he noticed a couple of pictures of people that Allison and Adrian knew. He noticed that Adrian had his family and a couple of friends that he knew, and then there was what appeared to be her mother. Hubbie tried to think of the last time he'd seen his family, which had been about two months ago. He really did miss them a lot, and he didn't know when he'd get to see them again. He then noticed Adrian come back with Allison, who seemed to be pretty okay, looking at Hubbie with some interest.

"Is there something wrong?" Allison asked.

"No, I just needed to ask you a favor." Hubbie asked.

Allison took a seat next to Hubbie.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You remember how you found out about Draken and Lucille working together? Well, if it was possible, maybe you can look to see who is giving Colleen the potions."

Allison thought about it for a few moments.

"That actually would be a good idea. If I can connect Colleen to the person she interacts with, then we could talk to her about it to help the others."

"Well, when do you think you'll be able to do it?"

"I think I feel pretty good right now. I just need my crystal ball and I need to be alone. It's the only way it's going to work."

"Alright, Adrian and I will wait out here while you work your magic per say."

Allison agreed, and she got her crystal ball, and went into her room to get ready to go. Hubbie, realizing that he was going to be here a bit, took off his winter coat and scarf, and made himself comfortable. Adrian himself went to rest on the couch that he had gotten.

"Isn't it crazy that we get to live in these kinds of houses? I mean, we don't even have to pay for them. Were only in these houses because were a part of the show." Adrian stated.

"Yeah it's nice. Especially since it protects you from the cold and the snow." Hubbie said

"I know right? When the hell did October become December?"

"A couple of months of being here would do that to you."

Both of sat in silence for the next couple of minutes. Then, Hubbie remembered the thing he promised to do tomorrow.

"Hey, I was thinking after this I could go to the museum."

"The museum is still open with this kind of weather?"

"Yeah, it usually doesn't close on weekends, and so I was thinking of going there."

"Sure, but be careful of the snow. It's dangerous to drive out there."

Hubbie nodded, knowing the dangers he could be in. Allison had been meditating for the past couple of minutes, and she was starting to feel a pull toward the black room. So, she closed her eyes, and she felt her presence moving away from the real realm she was in.

* * *

_She opened her eyes, and she was again in the black room. She looked around and didn't see anything about. She then remembered what Hubbie had asked of her._

"_If you can hear me, I need to see who Colleen was calling for the potion."_

_As soon as she spoke, a white blot came out of nowhere, and it appeared right in front of her. Satisfied, she went towards the blot. After a couple breaths, she touched the blot. She was taken into a scene. She didn't know what to see, since there was a white line separating the view that she was seeing into two sections. Then, she noticed that the left side start to materialize, and saw that Colleen was there, dialing up her phone to someone. Then, the right side began to materialize…and she saw Maria picking up her phone as well. She was surprised to see Maria on the phone as well, as she didn't really pan her as a witch. But, she wanted to hear where this went._

"_Hello?" Asked Maria._

"_Hi, this is Colleen. I was just wondering when the potion for Adrian is going to come in." Colleen said._

"_Look, I'm almost done. You've been calling me for the past week, and again, I don't have anything. Just give me until tomorrow and then I'll get you your damn potion."_

"_But I don't want Allison to steal my love."_

"_Just please be patient."_

_Colleen hung up, and her screen faded to black. Meanwhile, Maria was looking pissed off._

"_How in the hell did I get myself in this situation."_

_The scene then shifted again, with Maria and Colleen talking to one another, this time Maria was the one becoming conferential._

"_Are you kidding me? You didn't even take the time to check who you were giving the new potion to?"_

"_Hey, I wanted to have all the members of the Demons get the potion. But then I thought about getting my enemy Allison out."_

"_I told you not to give anyone else besides your teammates the potion."_

"_What, it's not a big deal."_

"_Of course it's a big deal. The potion was only supposed to be used for your team. If it is used by others, they have an easier time breaking out of it."_

"_But, my teammates are still solid?"_

"_Ugh, yes. As long as you don't get eliminated, Ringo and Sebastian should remain in your influence. But please, for the love of god don't fuck this up like you did Adrian."_

"_You mean my love."_

"_Whatever! Just…I don't know, don't say anything."_

"_Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut."_

_After that, Allison was sucked back out into the black room. She knew she had all the information she needed, and she closed her eyes again._

* * *

She opened her eyes, and she found out the truth. It was the secretary to Mayor Harris that was responsible for the atrocities that were committed by Colleen. She got out of her bed, and she unlocked her bedroom door, to see Adrian and Hubbie watching the news. There seemed to be a male news anchor on a set in an undisclosed location.

"We are getting reports now from Horrorville that the snow that is falling down has fallen to about six inches, and it only appears to be getting worse. By the time noon hits, the snow will be about a foot. And also, the Museum is closing early, at around eleven in the morning. Please, try to remain in your houses if you can. The temperatures we are getting are starting to dip, and it could start to get to single digits by the time night begins to fall. May god rest your soul."

Adrian, after that, shut off the television. He didn't know how he was going to find Lilly know if they didn't have time to get there. He then noticed Allison standing behind him.

"Allison…did you figure out who Colleen was working with?"

"Yes, I know who did it. It was the secretary, Maria."

Hubbie was surprised to find this out. But he was wondering how Maria was able to get the potions in the first place. Unless…

"Alright, I don't know about you, but I'm going to talk to her about this right now." Adrian stated.

Adrian got up and went to his room to get his winter clothes.

"Wait, now? But what about the news-"Hubbie started.

"Well, it's not that far of a walk. And besides, we won't be there for long; we'll only ask Maria a couple of questions."

"But, what if she's not there?"

"Hubbie, she's going to be there."

Hubbie didn't know about this, but he got his scarf and winter coat off of the rack, and he saw that Allison had also grabbed her winter clothes as well. She decided to wear a purple jacket, with some purple gloves and hat. She also had on a blue scarf. Adrian also came out as well with his black coat, with a black scarf.

"Alright, let's go." Adrian said.

Hubbie took this as to open the front door to let Allison and Adrian exit first. The wind of the cold hit them almost immediately, but once Allison locked the door behind them, they were off. Kris, who noticed the three walking from inside her house, was surprised that they were up and about so early in the morning. But, Kris took to cuddling with Talia. She like hanging around her. She was nice, reliable and easy to talk to. But, there was one thing she wanted to know. But she didn't know if Talia was ready to admit that yet.

"Talia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know…if your body is still around?"

Talia didn't move, and she kept her face away from Kris.

"I honestly don't know. Once my soul left my body, I tried to look for it again. But, when I came back to the mansion, I didn't see any trace of my body at all. All I saw were my parents dead on the ground, with no life left in their eyes. It was horrible to witness. I wish I could go back. I really do. But I'm starting to believe that there is no way to get back to my body."

Kris got up out of the bed, and went over to the other side to look at Talia.

"Don't say that. I mean…what I'm trying to say is…try and stay positive. You can't let all this ghost stuff get to you, even though I'm essentially the only one who can see you. But, I still believe that we can accomplish this. Together."

Talia heart was swooning now, as she was very happy at the fact that Kris really cared about her that much as to want to work on something together.

"That would be amazing."

Then, the two of them started to make out, kissing each other while the snow was going down. Allison, Adrian and Hubbie had just reached the town hall, and they opened the door to see where Maria was. But it turned out; she wasn't at the desk at all. Adrian was confused. So, he went up to the door of the Mayor, and after a few seconds the Mayor opened the door.

"Ah, can I help you campers?" Harris asked.

"Yeah, we were wondering why Maria wasn't at her desk today." Adrian asked.

"Oh, I told her to take the day off. She seemed to be really stressed out the past couple of days, and I think she needed some rest."

"Oh, well…that's good that she's getting a break." Allison said.

"Yeah, well, I just everything is going okay with the show. Richard hasn't been doing anything to rash now is he?"

"No, I don't think so." Adrian said.

"Good to hear. Well, I better get back in here. Still got some…important business to finish up. Wish you luck on finding Maria."

Harris then shut the door, and Adrian and Allison were at a dead end.

"What the heck do we do now?" Allison asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe…we should come back tomorrow. She'll probably back the next day." Adrian stated.

"But isn't that really risky? What if she comes up with another…potion by the time we talk to her?"

"Then it's a risk were going to have to take."

Allison didn't like the idea of just waiting around doing nothing, but she didn't know where she was going to look for Maria. And with the winter air and snow getting colder, she didn't want to freeze to death. Adrian and she exited the town hall, heading back to their room. But Hubbie didn't follow them. He knew that he couldn't go back to his room, because he needed to go back to the museum. While Allison was busy talking to Harris, he took the journal that he needed to open. He needed to get back to Lilly so that he could figure out what was inside. He wanted to take the red Porsche, but he knew it wouldn't be any good in the snow. So, he decided he was going to take minivan in over to get to the museum.

Ringo was sitting alone in his room, not really doing much. He was really upset that he didn't anyone that he could talk to. He couldn't get close to Sebastian and Lucille, since they were close to each other. Same applies to Allison and Adrian. As for Kris…he could potentially hang out with her, but he really seemed to be interested with someone else…that he couldn't see. And then there was Hubbie. He seemed like a pretty nice guy, and he didn't appear to be too attached to anyone, so that was also a positive. He even saw him heading toward the minivan out in the snow. Wait…

"Why the hell is he going out at this time?"

Ringo went to the window of his house, and he looked and saw that Hubbie was moving to get in the minivan. Ringo was curious, and wanted to know why he was leaving in this kind of weather. Allen was in his humble abode, and he had been up since around seven in the shower. He didn't know why he took such long showers, but he felt that he needed to get every part of his body nice and good looking. He had just finished up after about thirty minutes, and had put his towel on. He got out of the bathroom to put some clothes on. He got into the main area of the house, and he noticed a minivan out of the window on the road. He could have sworn he had seen it before, but decided not to think about it too much. He then heard the door to another room open, and he saw that it was Scarlett. She had on a pink bra and pink panties on, and her pink hair was tied up in some pigtails.

"Allen…are you ready?" Scarlett asked.

Allen, completely forgetting about what he saw through his window, was smiling, as he was getting to take in the beauty of Scarlett.

"Hell yeah."

Allen went to Scarlett, and began to kiss her, and she wrapped her legs around Allen's waist, as they both went into Scarlett's room.

* * *

_45 minutes later…_

Hubbie had just gotten to the parking lot for the museum, and it had taken longer with the fact that the snow on the ground was beginning to getting more solid, even though it had only dropped around two degrees. The more solid the snow got, the harder it was to drive in. Thankfully, Hubbie got through the traffic without any hitches. He got out of the minivan, and he looked at his phone, and saw that the time was eight. That meant he only had about two hours to get the journal open and get back to Horrorville before anyone got to suspicious. He walked in the snow to the museum doors. He saw the ticket booth, and noticed Zara in it.

"How much-"Hubbie began.

"No charge. Lilly knows you, so you can come in whenever you like." Zara said.

"Ah. Nice to know that you're part of the group. Am I allowed to ask what you are in the monster world?"

"Not really. Don't feel comfortable talking about that shit."

"Just asking."

Hubbie went into the museum. He realized that barely anyone was there, and there were only about ten people in the museum. He went to the back area, and began walking to where he was supposed to find the door. He walked around for a little bit, and after a minute or so, he found the grey door again. He repeated the Latin words, and he entered the bar. He saw that the crowds were bustling, and that there seemed to be a lot of excitement about. Hubbie was confused as to what was going on.

"It's a holiday." Venus stated from behind.

Hubbie jumped again, and he turned to face her.

"Are you ever going to stop doing that? No, probably not. What holiday is happening?" Hubbie asked.

"Today is the 18th of December. This is the day when Lucien the Dark finally perished, and not haunting us anymore."

"Wait, whose Lucien?"

"He is a dark figure that has very mythical powers. He had the ability to create anything with the power of the shadows. He was a martyr to the ones in the darkness, and a evil being to the ones who wanted to try and live in peace. He was vanquished forty seven years ago, by someone who is very close to me. You should know him as William."

Hubbie was interested and surprised. Interested, because William was very involved with the monsters and was considered the savior there. And shocked, because he knew who Lucien was, since he had seen Lucien out in the woods before, with him creating snakes when he saw Lucien, since he was so afraid of snakes. He was about to explain to Venus that he wasn't dead, Lilly came and interrupted their conversation.

"Hubbie, I got the key ready. It's a complete replica. Do you have the journal?" Lilly asked.

Hubbie nodded his head, and he took out the journal. Lilly took out the key, which was a small key, with a bronze glint to it. It had a sort of foreboding look to it. Hubbie took the key and put it in the keyhole. He turned it to the right, and he heard a clicking sound. He knew that he just unlocked it. So, slowly, he opened the journal to find…nothing. Lilly was confused, Venus was surprised, and Hubbie was looking through the journal to see if he was dreaming. But, it was true. All the pages of the journal were blank. Except there was a hole in the back of the book. In it, was another purple shard that Hubbie needed to complete the puzzle piece that was the orb. He took it out, and he looked at it with wonderment. Was it just him, or was the shard glowing a lot more then he thought.

"Wow, what is that thing?"

Lilly and Venus turned to see who the voice was, while Hubbie was shocked as he looked at Ringo, who was somehow standing in this room. When he was supposed to be stuck in his room.

"Ringo, what the heck are you doing here?" Hubbie asked.

"You know him?" Venus asked.

"Yes, he's part of the show I'm on."

"Hubbie, why is he here? I was the only one to give you the information to this place."

Ringo, who was still looking around at the various monsters there, felt a purple sort of mist evaporate off his body. Lilly noticed this immediately, and went over to him.

"Ringo, do you remember what happened the past week?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, First I was hanging out with Colleen, but it was weird since I never really talked to her in the first place after she used a potion on Adrian. Then, it got even weirder when Colleen was calling Allison a bitch or something like that. Then, some sort of purple mist came off of…Draken. Oh dear god, what had Colleen done to me." Ringo ranted.

Cass, who heard some sort of commotion happening and she went over to see what was wrong. She saw another human who seemed to be hyperventilating right in front of her.

"Jesus, get a load of this kid." Cass stated.

"Cass, bad time." Hubbie said.

Lilly almost instantly recognized why the purple mist came off of Ringo. It could only be the work of one person…

"MARIA!"

Everyone in the bar went silent after that. One of the people in the back who were sitting at the bar came forward. It was Maria, who was wearing a skimpy witch's hat, and a sort of gothic black dress, with pantyhose and some dress shoes.

"Yes?" Maria asked.

"Did you mess with the campers outside of here?" Lilly asked.

Maria didn't say anything, as she was trying not to look Lilly in the eyes.

"Jesus, what the hell did I tell you about messing with other people's life?" Lilly asked.

"Well…I don't know. I guess I wanted to see what I could do out in the real world." Maria said.

"Maria, you know the humans out there don't understand your powers and how they work."

"But I wanted to prove myself. That I wasn't like one of those bums of a witch."

Ringo didn't know what was going on.

"Am I supposed to know what's happening?" Ringo asked.

"I don't think so. I think it's just between them." Hubbie stated.

Lilly looked at Maria, as she was trying not to look at her straight in the face.

"Lilly, I need you to make a potion. Now." Lilly stated.

"Okay fine. I'll do it. Just give me a few hours to get it all done." Maria said.

"But won't the museum be closed by then?" Ringo asked.

Most of the people around the scene were looking at Ringo. They were thinking about whether to make him stay here, or to make him forget about ever seeing any of this.

"Ringo is okay." Hubbie stated. "He's not going to say anything."

Ringo was really surprised and grateful that Hubbie would let him be kept with this information.

"Alright, so that is agreed on. Even though we found the shard in the journal, I think this is useless information." Venus said.

"I don't know. I think I'll hang onto this. It might be important later on." Hubbie said.

"If you insist."

Hubbie and Ringo then went to the bar, and Ringo noticed a Cass. He noticed that she was looking at Hubbie extensively, but Ringo didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was making sure that he was okay? Maybe, but he didn't know for sure.

"Hey, why do we always have to say that thing in Latin?"

"I don't know. I think it was the thing William always said, so we just used it as our password to get into the monster realm." Cass stated.

"Well, thank goodness Hubbie is good at remembering things, or else I'd be screwed with trying to figure out the password."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"It's because I didn't say anything about that. He was just guessing. And I've got to say, it was a surprisingly good guess." Hubbie stated.

"Well, I guess I'm just that good."

Both of the guys chuckled a bit, but Hubbie became more serious after that.

"Nobody saw you right?"

"No, I don't think anyone I did."

"Well, I think we should get back to the houses just in case. I don't want anyone else to get suspicious."

"Awe, come on Hubbie. You just got here. Can't you just stay a little longer?" Cass asked.

"No, I think Hubbie's right. The others will start to wonder where he could have gone. I suggest you wait for a week before you come back here. They will start to ask questions if you keep coming back here." Venus stated.

"Fine, be a downer Venus. I just wanted to have some fun that's all."

Hubbie and Ringo decided that enough was enough, and they headed back to the door. First, Hubbie said goodbye to the two girls. He went up to Venus first.

"Hey, do you know how many pieces there are?" Hubbie asked.

"There are ten pieces, if I remember correctly. Since you have three, there are only seven more you need to find."

"Alright, I'll make sure I get them."

Venus nodded, not really reacting to this too much, nodded her head. Hubbie hugged her, and she didn't react, but her face turned a little bit red. Hubbie didn't see this, and he let go of Venus. He then went over to Cass. He reacted a little differently to her.

"Hey, do you think that everything will turn out okay? I mean, will you guys ever be able to show your true selves?" Hubbie asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But, I think it will take time for people to understand this sort of thing. Even though we live here, most of the townspeople don't really understand and are still afraid of us." Cass said.

"I'm sure they'll get over it anyways."

"You'd be surprised by how consistent they've been with fear."

"Whatever, I'm just trying to look at the positives here."

"Well I'm always looking to be smart. Don't want to make any dumb mistakes."

Both of them looked at each other for a second, but Hubbie waved goodbye, as both Ringo and he left the bar. Cass and Venus then looked at one another.

"You'd better not be into him." Venus stated coldly.

"You must be mistaken." Cass stated.

"Don't lie. I see the way you look at him."

"Well, it can't be helped. He is pretty cute, but I'm strictly on a no boyfriend policy right now."

"I'm going to call bullshit on that based on the fact that I've never heard you mention that before."

"I don't care if you believe me or not, right now I have a job to do."

Cass went back to her bartender duties, while Venus was stuck sitting in the chair doing nothing but thinking about the missed opportunity she had.

Colleen was stuck in the house, alone without anyone to talk to. She really felt alone, but she didn't feel liked hanging out with the others. She didn't need them, and she knew she wasn't going to do anything about it. But, all she wanted to do was to get back to her lover. But, Adrian was perplexed by the bitch. She didn't know why she was so attractive to him. She had all the beauty, so that should be a given that her lover would fall head over heels for her. But, she would keep trying. Colleen then got a phone call. This was the first time that someone had actually called her. She picked up the phone, and she put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Colleen, this is Maria. I need to tell you something."_

"Ah, is it a new potion? I really need it, since most of the campers have figured out that I used the potion again."

"_No, this isn't about that."_

Colleen was confused. Why didn't Maria have a potion for her?"

"Then what the hell is it?"

"_Colleen…I've been found out. I'm not going to be able to give you any more potions."_

This made Colleen really upset. The one person that was supposed to be helping her got caught as well.

"Well, screw them. Just make them disappear or something. You're my helper, so you're supposed to help me with my problems."

Nothing was said by Maria for a little bit longer.

"_You know what; I don't even know why I let you use those potions."_

"What do you think you're saying helper?"

"_My names not helper, it's Maria. And the reason I don't want you to use the potions anymore was because you don't follow my directions, you are careless with how you use the potions, and you don't even consider me as a friend. All you care about is a person who was never interested in you to begin with!"_

That made Colleen really pissed off.

"Whatever, I don't need you anymore. I can do this on my own."

"_I don't think so. You'll probably be the next to go by the way you're talking."_

"AGH!"

Colleen hung up, and she threw her phone into her pillow. She didn't want to hear anything of the sort. She was the one that was supposed to do well. She knew the going was tough, but she would survive. She then heard a siren around the place. She was really confused as to why it was sounding now, since it was snowing like hell out there, and it was around 28 degrees outside, which was below freezing. Then, Richard came on the loudspeaker to relay some information.

"Campers, if you can hear me, I need you to meet me at the Town Hall. There, I will give you some info about the next challenge."

When Roxie and Carson heard the news, they were surprised. They were going to do a challenge while the snow was falling?

"The fuck is Richard thinking now? Trying to kill us with more shit." Roxie stated.

"I sure hope not. I don't think I could take another one of those creatures." Carson said.

"Don't worry; if anyone tries to fucking kill you, I going to make them pay."

Carson blushed a little, really thankful that Roxie would protect him like that.

"Wow, I…didn't know you cared that much for me."

"Of course I do. Seriously, you pulled me out of a dark place, and I was truly thankful for that."

Both of them looked at each other in the face for a couple of moments. Neither of them knew what to do next.

"So…should we go meet Richard?"

"Yes…we should."

Both of them awkwardly went and grabbed their winter clothes, and they both took a couple minutes to get ready before they exited the house that they had, and walked out in the freezing cold. Richard was waiting inside the town hall, and he had been waiting for the past fifteen minutes, but he had finally got all of the campers into the town hall, with some of them looking freezing cold, while also having angry faces.

"What is it now? I was trying to enjoy my time in the warm house, and then you pull us out here. What Gives?" Allen asked.

"Sorry guys, but were going to have to do a challenge. And it requires going outside to find a specific sort of jewel." Richard said.

"Well shit, tell us already so we can get it done." Stated Roxie.

"Okay, there is a special Jewel that is hidden in a cave. But, the cave in particular is somewhere in the middle of a 20 mile lake. You will have to use the three ships that are to help you with the search. The first team to get the jewel back here will win the challenge. As for the other two teams? Both will be up for elimination, and both will have to work together to eliminate one person who will go home."

Most of the campers were shocked to hear this, but this was terrible news for Colleen, as if she lost the challenge, then the other team that was up for elimination as well could vote her out much more easily. She didn't want that to happen. It didn't sit well for anyone else either, as they were worried that they would have to vote with another team. But, Carson was confused about something.

"Richard, what do you mean by a lake? There isn't a lake anywhere near here."

"Why don't you go outside and see for yourself." Richard said

Most of the campers were confused with what he meant by that, so they exited the town hall building to find that there were not in the town of Horrorville anymore, but in a random place in a forest, with a giant lake across from it all. Nobody knew how this was possible, but they were pretty tired of trying to question whether this was even real anymore. Hubbie then looked at the lake, and he noticed three different ships were out there. There was a small speedboat that was there, with a white paint color. Then, he noticed a sailboat, with a tan paint job, and a sail. Finally, there was a sort of strange ship, that had a bunch of shields on the sides of it, and a sail that was shaped very strangely. Lucille recognized the Viking ship almost instantly.

"Wait, I recognize that Viking ship…wasn't that a part of last season?"

"You are correct. That was the ship that Ethan had come up with on the second episode of TDDI" Richard said.

"Wait, really? I didn't see that season actually." Colleen stated.

The campers were now really confused as to why Colleen could have possibly not watched that specific season. But, they decided to ignore her for the moment.

"Okay, so since the Ghouls had won the last time, they will be able to choose which ship they want to take."

The Ghouls got together to talk it over.

"So, what do you guys think we should do?" Allison asked.

"I think we should take the speedboat. It's the fastest out of all of them, and we will be able to cover more ground quicker." Adrian stated.

"Fuck yeah, that will help us out a lot." Roxie said.

"Let's do this thing."

Allison was surprised the conversation ended so quickly. Sure, the speedboat was the fastest of the bunch, but it wasn't really that strong, and could easily be flung around when dealing with high waves.

"Richard, we choose the speedboat." Adrian said.

"Alright, the Ghouls get the speedboat. Demons, since you came in second, you get to pick the sailboat or the Viking ship."

The five demons got together, and were discussing the possibilities.

"I think we should take the sailboat. It's easy to work with, and I feel like it will be harder on the other team as well." Colleen stated.

Hubbie, Ringo, and Kris really didn't want to do that, since it would almost guarantee to make the Sirens lose again. So, they had a different approach to it.

"I think we should go with the Viking ship. I think it's a little more spacious, and with all of us combined, we should be able to get it moving quicker." Hubbie suggested.

Colleen was shocked that she was taking this approach.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you guys really going to listen to this? Who the hell would agree with you?" Colleen asked.

Both Kris and Ringo raised their hands. She was trying to process how this was even possible.

"Colleen, we would be monsters if we were to give the Sirens the Viking ship. They wouldn't stand a chance." Kris stated.

"Yeah, and it makes it easier to vote one of them out. Fuck you guys."

Hubbie didn't pay attention to this, as he stated his choice.

"We'll take the Viking ship."

Richard, Allison, and Lucille looked on in shock. Both of the girls were happy that the Demons had given them a chance to compete.

"Well, I am certainly surprised with the choice, but the Demons are going to take the Viking Ship. So, that means the two remaining members of the Sirens will be on the sailboat. So, now you will have to find your way across the lake, in order to find the jewel. Here's a hint: when you hear singing that is a big indication of where you're going to find it. So, your challenge begins…now!" Richard stated.

All three teams raced to the dock. Allen and Roxie were the first to reach it, so they started to get the speedboat ready. Hubbie had followed close behind them, and he had begun to figure out how to work the Viking ship. Most of the other campers arrived, except for Allison, who was one of the last one's there. Thankfully, Lucille knew how to work a sailboat, so she was moving around freely and using the ropes to get the boat ready. The Ghouls by the time were off, leaving the other two teams scrambling to get off the dock. Adrian was manning the boat, as he started to look around the area. But, it was a difficult task considering that it was cold, and it was really foggy, so he couldn't see far off.

The Demons had slowly worked their way to getting the ship out, and they had finally gotten the oars on right when they saw the sailboat of the Sirens taking off. Colleen was even more pissed.

"This is your fault Hubbie." Colleen stated.

"The challenge just started. We have a lot of time before anyone finds the jewel." Hubbie said.

Colleen was gritting her teeth, trying to understand what was happening. Meanwhile, Adrian had been looking about for the past five minutes, and had covered about a mile of it, but he didn't hear a thing. He was beginning to wonder how long this would actually take, since he had decided to go right to the sea. He hoped he didn't take the long way. Meanwhile, Lucille was up and about using the wheel to her advantage, trying to enjoy the lake she was in. But, she wasn't having much fun as Allison was, since Allison was trying to think about something.

"Allison, what's wrong?" Lucille asked.

Allison didn't answer. She was silent for a bit.

"I feel like I messed up." Allison said suddenly.

"About what?"

"I feel like I could have prevented Colleen from turning bad. Maybe if I wasn't so invested with Adrian everything would be okay. Maybe hanging out with him was just a mistake."

Lucille was very concern with the way she was talking. She didn't know why she was thinking that, and maybe the close elimination was getting to her, but she didn't want her to keep acting like this.

"Allison, you can't say that. You and Adrian are great together. You couldn't have known that Colleen was going to act like this."

"But what if I had…done something sooner-"

"Allison, stop saying that. You are strong, you'll get through. Once Colleen is gone, you and Adrian will forget all about what had happened."

Allison nodded her head.

"Yeah, your right. I feel like Adrian has been closer to me then of Colleen. And besides, if she can't take a hint, then it shouldn't really bother me right?"

"True."

They both looked at each other with pride, both glad that they were not around Colleen for once, and that they weren't going to have to deal with her for the time being. Meanwhile, Most of the Ghouls were getting tired of searching. They had been out here for the past fifteen minutes, and they have found no cave. Roxie and Allen were starting to become desperate.

"Adrian, would you hurry up man? We should have found the cave by now." Allen stated.

"Allen, we are in a lake that is about twenty miles across. We have only covered about five miles of it. We're going to have to be more patient." Adrian said.

"Fuck patient. We have a challenge to win." Roxie stated.

"Can this thing go any-" Allen started.

Suddenly, they started to hear some singing. And it sounded beautiful.

_Why are we so all alone_

_When all we feel is dead as bones_

_Come find us in this cave of our_

_And you will feel like the devour_

Everyone was surprised by the song. Everyone looked to the south of them, which was coming from the other side of the lake. So, Adrian, who was the driver, set a course for where the singing was coming from. Roxie was kind of confused why all the guys had a strange look in their eyes. Coincidentally, the Sirens and Demons also heard the singing as well. With the Demons, they were very glad, since they had heard it about a mile away. So, they had taken the right direction in going to the right. For the Sirens, it was bad for them, since they could barely hear the singing. So, Lucille got to the sails while Allison got to work the wheel.

"How's it going Lucy?" Asked Allison.

"Just need to get the sails a little more tightly. Sorry about going the wrong way." Lucille stated.

"Don't worry. We can catch them."

The Ghouls were about a quarter of the way to the other side, and had just begun to see a mountain top, and there near the end of the ground was a cave, the cave that the Ghouls were looking for. Most of them reacted with glee since they were going to be the team to get the jewel, and get out of here unscratched. But then, the song sounded again. And soon the guys were desperately trying to look around to see where the singing was coming from.

"Does anyone know where that beautiful voice is coming from?" Asked Allen.

"I don't know, but I think it's coming from inside the cave. We better go check it out." Carson said.

Roxie was really confused by this. Carson wouldn't be this gullible; he would usually just wait it out to see what happens. He wouldn't just do this.

"Okay, let's do it guys." Adrian stated.

Roxie was shocked when Adrian pushed the throttle to full strength, and the speedboat was heading straight into the cave. She was shocked that all three guys were acting like this, and were thinking irrationally. She was getting really scared, since Adrian was gaining ground, and now stopping the boat at all.

"Adrian, slow the fuck down!" Roxie said.

"Not until we get inside." Adrian said.

Roxie was now starting to fear for her life, and as they were about to go into the cave, Adrian slowed down the boat, easing into the cave. When the four of them looked around the cave, what they saw was incredible. There were crystal around the cave walls and sides, and they were shining. Roxie was amazed by this, and she was interested in grabbing a piece. Allen and Carson were looking to a place in the cave that didn't have water, and saw that on the dry ground, that there was a treasure chest full of jewelry and treasures that they couldn't imagine. Adrian was looking around everywhere, when he heard the song again, but it was a lot closer and it was in a soft whisper. He looked to the side of the boat and he noticed this beautiful creature, with raven black hair, and blue colored eyes. On her chest was some starfish, and Adrian had to look on in wonderment as this beautiful women was there, singing at the same time. He looked at the women, and then began to edge his way toward the side of the speedboat.

"Who are you?" Adrian asked in wonderment.

The raven haired women didn't answer but only smiled. This caused Adrian's body to begin to act of its own, as Adrian was now leaning over the edge of the boat. Roxie heard Adrian ask a question, and when she turned her head, the last thing she saw was Adrian going overboard, being pulled by something.

"ADRIAN!" Roxie cried out.

She went over to the side to see what had happened. She didn't see Adrian at all, and she was worried by the fact that he might be drowning right now. She went to the lower deck to see if she could find anything. Meanwhile, Allen was looking at the treasure, and since he didn't see Adrian at the helm, decided to move the speedboat to the dry ground. Once he stopped the boat, he got onto the ground and he tied the rope to one of the bigger sheets of crystals. He was then joined by Carson, who was enamored by the treasure that was there.

"Do you even care about the jewel anymore?" Carson asked.

"Not really." Allen stated.

"Yeah, me neither. I just want to get all of this gold."

Carson and Allen began to grab and try and stash the gold in all the pockets that they had. Allen then noticed this round golden circle, that was about as big as his hand. This had been very interesting for him, and he wanted it to keep. So, he reached out for it, and when he touched it, everything went black. Carson had just grabbed a bunch of gold coins and gold candlesticks, and had just gone back on the ground for more, when he saw Allen.

"Oh. My. God."

Allen's entire body had been frozen, completely turned to gold. Carson was wondering if this was real at all. Then, he noticed what Allen had tried to grab, and it was a gold circular ball. Carson was very interested in grabbing this, but he held off from taking it. He looked inside the chest to see if he could find anything useful, and then he saw something that was very interesting to him. There appeared to be a gold key of sorts, and it seemed to glowing for some reason. Carson didn't think much of this, and grabbed the key for his own. Suddenly, he felt a sort of pulse ring throughout the cave.

"What the fuck was that?" Roxie asked.

"I don't know, I just touched this key and-"

Carson didn't get to finish what he was saying, as a sort of grayish angry reptile came from above the ceiling of the cave and took a bite out of his head. His entire head was gone, with only his neck spurting blood out of his body. Roxie screamed out in shock with what she had just witnessed. But, she knew that key was the jewel that they were supposed to find, since she saw it glowing. So, since she saw the key being held by the lifeless body of Carson, she got off the boat, and quickly grabbed the key from Carson. But what she wasn't expecting was the grayish reptile to pop out again. Now, Roxie got a clearer look of it. It had a grey color to its body, with a blue horn to it, and some purple sharp teeth. It almost looked similar to a iguana, but it had sharp claws and had a sharp spine. This terrified Roxie, and she quickly climbed back into the boat, and she took the throttle to get out of her. The boat began to move, but then suddenly stopped. She tried to get the boat moving, but then looked over to where the engine was, and the reptile thing was eating the engine.

"Why the hell do you have to be smart?!" Roxie asked.

The thing didn't answer, as it quickly came up to where Roxie was, and began eating her whole, stretcher her and taking bites out of her. By the time the thing was finished, Roxie was left with only half a face, some bones in her chest area, and her right hand, that was bleeding profusely. Its job done, the thing went back to its hiding place, waiting for more to come in.

The Demons, since they had heard the first signs of singing, had been rowing the oars for the past thirty minutes, and most of the team started to get tired. Hubbie then saw the cave that they were supposed to be going to.

"Hey look guys, we found it!" Hubbie stated.

"Finally, that took forever." Colleen said.

"It's only forty five minutes since we began rowing." Kris stated.

"Still, that's a long time."

Kris didn't pay any attention to her. She kept her eyes on the cave that was coming up. She was worried that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't tell anyone else on her team. The others had rowed for another few minutes before they entered the cave. Once they were in, they were shocked by how amazing it looked, and they were interested in the crystals. Sebastian saw the treasure that was there, but also the speedboat that the Ghouls had gotten. He was wondering if they could use the speedboat instead to get away, but then he saw that the engine was busted, so there was no way the boat was going to work anymore.

"Guys, let's grab the treasure. If the jewel is in there, it would be great to have riches like this." Sebastian suggested.

But Hubbie was more worried about what he was seeing where the treasure was. There were two bodies near the treasure, with Allen being turned to gold, and Carson on the ground bleeding without his head. When Hubbie had gotten the Viking ship on the ground, he noticed that there was a gold ball on the ground.

"Maybe that's it. We should grab that." Hubbie suggested.

"Well, I think I should be the one to carry it." Sebastian suggested.

"No way, I'm the one that is going to hold it." Colleen stated.

Hubbie knocked the back of the gold Allen, and the gold circle fell to the ground. Seeing that it was free, both Sebastian and Colleen lunged for the gold circle. They touched it at the same time, and both had been turned to gold. Hubbie, Kris, and Ringo were surprised with what had just occurred.

"Okay, we need to figure out how to carry it without touching it right?" Ringo suggested.

"Well, does anyone have like a handkerchief or a cloth of some sorts?" Hubbie asked.

All three were looking to see if they could find anything, but they didn't notice that someone had just exited the water, and had climbed onto the speedboat, and they found the key. Kris finally found a cloth she had found in her back pocket, and she gave it to Hubbie. Hubbie then used the cloth to cover the ball up. Nothing happened to him when he touched it, so he held it up to his eyes. Suddenly he felt a pulse, and that's when everything went crazy. They saw a reptilian thing, and it popped out and starting eating Kris. Hubbie and Ringo tried their best to get Kris out of the reptiles grasp, but it was no used, as it used its brute strength to throw them both to the wall. The crystal that was holding the rope of the speedboat came undone, and it landed right on top of Hubbie head, killing him instantly. Ringo was dazed a bit, but he soon came to it when he saw the reptile coming toward him. Ringo suddenly dove under the water. He was swimming away from the danger, and he didn't see the reptile follow.

He then noticed up ahead a person swimming away from the danger as well, and he began to follow the person in the water, until his leg got caught up in something. He turned around and saw a beautiful black haired raven girl. She was smiling. Ringo didn't know why, but he felt infatuated with her. But, that quickly went away, as the woman was pulling him deeper into the water. Ringo tried with all his might to get out of the grip of her, but she then grabbed Ringo by the waist, and she swam deeper into the cave water. The Ringo was beginning to worry that he wasn't going to get out of this, and that he was going to drown. But, Ringo then saw a opening and it had a sort of yellow sort of light to it. Soon, they were out of the water, and Ringo could see that it was a hidden part of the cave, with various lanterns being set up. He was helped up by the woman, and he got on the ground. He noticed that Adrian as well, appearing to be passed out on the ground.

"Where are we?" Ringo asked to no one.

"Safe place." The woman said.

Ringo noticed her get comfortable on the ground. He then for the first time saw the mermaid fins of the woman, and he was shocked to see them. He didn't say that she was a mermaid, since he figured she already knew. He was trying to figure out why she had saved him.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Protect from bad omens."

"You mean from that weird reptile?"

The woman nodded her head.

"Tiscus."

Ringo had never heard of that type of species before, and he probably never see another thing so monstrous like that. Richard had been waiting at the docks for the past two hours, but he was confused. One of the teams should have been here by now, since it shouldn't take that long to find the cave. But, he was starting to wonder if any of the teams would complete the challenge. He then noticed something in the distance. It was a sort of…sailboat of sorts. And on the front of the ship, Lucille appeared to be waving a key that appeared to be glowing in the grey like weather. Richard smiled, happy that someone found the key.

"FINALLY! Sirens, I am happy to say for the first time, that you guys are the winners of the challenge. Now, I will teleport you guys and the rest of the campers back inside the town hall in 3…2…1!"

Suddenly, Allison and Lucille appeared back in the town hall center, and they were right next to Richard. They looked across from them, and saw all the campers that were mostly scared from this challenge. Adrian looked okay though, not having to see the horrors of the cave.

"Okay, since the Sirens won that means the Demons and the Ghouls will go to the basement right now." Richard stated.

"Wait, we can't go now. Were still stuck in the lake place." Colleen said.

"Colleen." Kris said. "Were in the basement right now."

Most of the campers looked at the door to the exit, and like Kris said, they were already in the basement. Most of the campers didn't believe this, and Richard motioned them to walk out of the town hall and into the basement. There were nine chairs for the campers who were up for elimination. Allison and Lucille had actually hugged each other, glad that they were safe from elimination. Most of the other campers didn't like that they had to vote now, without any sort of discussion.

"Sorry for the quick elimination, but I just really feel like getting this done today. Want to get out before the weather gets worse. Now, this time, two teams are up for elimination. And you guys have to vote for one person to be eliminated. Now, once that person is eliminated, they cannot come back to the show. And potions don't count." Richard stated.

Colleen groaned from this.

"Anyways, it's time to vote."

One by one, all of the nine campers went to the voting booth, and after about ten minutes of voting, it was time to reveal the person eliminated.

"Now the first person safe is…Kris!"

Kris was glad to be in the show for longer, and she gladly got her marshmallow.

"The next two safe are…Roxie and Carson."

Both gave each other a Hi-Five, and they got there marshmallows.

"Coming in safe for the Demons are Sebastian and Ringo."

Both were glad that they were safe for another day. Now, Colleen, Hubbie, Adrian and Allen were looking at one another with distain.

"Another two that are safe are Allen and Hubbie."

Both were surprised that they were safe, but Allen was expecting someone to eliminate him as huge threat. Adrian and Colleen were the only two left. Colleen was positive that Adrian was going home, while Adrian felt the exact opposite, and felt that Colleen was going home. Richard loved the tension that was there, and he wanted to keep this going as long as he could.

"Well, I can say that the last two are facing elimination had different paths. Adrian, half of the show for you has been in a sort of coma of sorts, but you have come back pretty strong. Colleen, you were the one responsible for putting him in a coma, and the only reason that you haven't been eliminated earlier was the winning of your team. Now, will you be the one to go? The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Adrian"

Adrian pumped his fist, and he grabbed the last marshmallow that was thrown at him. Colleen was disappointed that she was eliminated here.

"It's not fair. I don't deserve to go home." Colleen stated.

"Oh Colleen, If you don't realize why you were voted off, then you are definitely deserving of getting voted off."

Colleen saw the towering Chino, and tried to run away.

"Maria, please help me!" Colleen cried out.

But nothing happened, as Chino continued to drag Colleen to the chamber. Once they were inside, Colleen screamed one last time as Chino closed the door. The ten campers who were left were happy that they didn't have to deal with Colleen anymore.

"Thank god she's god. She won't be here to poison anyone else." Adrian stated.

Sebastian felt almost freeing moment, and Hubbie saw the purple mist life off of his body, and now that he was free, the potions were not affecting anyone else. Richard wanted to give the campers the good news.

"I just want to congratulate you guys for making it to the halfway point. Getting this far was tough, and you had to make some decisions that were tough. But, now that you're here… from now on, you guys will be merged." Richard stated.

Everyone cheered for the fact that they were that much closer to winning the million.

"Wait, isn't the gold worth more than the money?" Allen asked.

Everyone froze when he said those words.

"No, those weren't real gold pieces. Just part of the challenge."

Most of the campers sad that it wasn't real.

"But, I think it's time for us to go back to the Town. It's time for you guys to sleep."

"But we've only been at the challenge for the past two hours. Why would we need to sleep now?" Ringo asked.

Richard didn't say anything as he motioned the other campers inside. Once they were inside, Richard showed them the outside again. And they saw that it was dark outside, but they were back in Horrorville.

"Alright, hit the hay guys. You guys need a break." Richard said.

"Oh, were going to need a long break." Allen stated.

Most of the campers were back in there winter clothing again, and they exited back out into the cold weather, trekking their way back into the houses. Meanwhile, Maria was working in her cove, where she concocted potions of all sorts. She was working in silence at the moment, when she heard someone come in. She turned around and saw her boss come in. She went up to her boss, and she started talking fast.

"Boss, I'm sorry. I screwed up. Colleen, who was supposed to give the potions to Adrian and all the others campers, backfired. She was too worked up in trying to bang Adrian, and things got out of control once I gave her the friend potion. I don't think this is working." Maria stated.

"Don't worry Maria. There are going to be many more opportunities to get them down. We just need to find the right way to get them to listen to us. Then, all will be right." Said…Kathy.

Maria hugged Kathy, thanking her for keeping her spirits up.

"But…do anything stupid and I will end you."

Maria nodded, understanding that her boss was uptight and strict. She knew that it wasn't her fault that the potions went astray. She just needed to be careful who she picked and chose.

* * *

Votes:

**Adrian**: "I think the way the votes are going to go are pretty simple. Almost everyone is going to vote for Colleen and that's that. I vote for Colleen, because you drugged me, and fucked me without my permission."

**Allen**: "Colleen, you are the worst. Now, I eliminate you."

**Roxie**: "Colleen, go fuck yourself. Trying to drug others is wrong."

**Carson**: "Colleen, the only reason I'm voting for you is because your head is not in the game. All you've been focusing is trying to get the attention Adrian. That is why you are going home today."

**Colleen**: "Fuck, I wish I could just vote for the bitch. But, since she's not on the chopping block, I guess I'll vote for Hubbie. I think he has something to hide."

**Hubbie**: "Colleen, you really have to go. Trying to use Maria, a witch in training, to try and try to make the game go your way is a defiant no no. Please, the next time you try and come back on this show, try to win it without cheating."

**Ringo**: "Colleen, what the hell? You drugged me, and tried to use me as one of your pawns. Sorry, but no. I'm not going to fall in line with you, and I'm eliminating you based on that."

**Kris**: "Colleen, you are trying to burn every bridge imaginable, but this time it's not going to work. Everything was revealed, and there is no way to be saved now. Goodbye Colleen, may your time be remembered for being a total jerk."

**Sebastian**: "I think I'm voting for Adrian, because I think that's what Colleen had been talking about all the time."

* * *

Hubbie had finally gotten to his house, after all the chaos he had been through. He grabbed the shard that he had, and he put it in the drawer with the other two shards. He then closed the drawer, and took off his winter clothes, and went to bed. What he didn't see was the shards beginning to glow, and they suddenly combined.

_Elsewhere…_

The figure with an emanating black energy to him had just begun working the bagels he found in the caves. He was hunting for the shards, trying to recreate something that would help him out. He had been making them work for the past eighteen hours, without end.

"Come on you buffoons, you can do better than that." He told them.

"We've been working for the past day, and were exhausted." VC told the being.

"Fuck you. Keep working you fucking-"

The being felt something very strong emanating in him. He felt the orb combining. The pieces weren't all there, but it was beginning to come together. He grinned sinisterly.

"Finally, my time is coming. For I, Lucien, will be the one to rule all after all Is said and done."

**Well, what a way to end the last team episode. Now, there are ten campers left, and honestly, I could any one of them winning this whole thing. Now, for Colleen, I couldn't bring her into the merge. For me, she was just a secondary villain, doing some evil things, but Lucien is going to do a whole lot worse. And besides, I felt like she would get annoying after a while. I felt like going right before the merge was the right place to go. Now, what did you think of Colleen? Who do you think will win the whole thing? How will the bagels escape from Lucien's wrath? What will happen next? Now, the next episode is going to be another Aftermath episode. Then, we will get to the merge. See you soon!**


	21. Aftermath 2: Chaotic Interviews

**Alright, time for the second Aftermath of the season. Now, we get to hear the latest campers who were eliminated. It might be interesting since they've been around a lot longer. But, we'll see where this goes.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Hopefully it will be pleasant enough.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Aftermath 2: Chaotic interviews

Draken last remembered revealing Colleen to everyone, so when he woke up in a sort of hospital bed, he was confused as to why he was here. He distinctly remembering begin taken into the chamber of Chino, so he guessed he was moved her after he was killed. Or was he really dead? And why was there a girl with light blonde hair sitting next to him? He swore he knew her from somewhere, but he didn't know where. Then, he looked around the room, and saw the campers that were eliminated…including a pissed off Colleen. So, Colleen was done after he told her off. Justice being served.

"Draken, you're up!" The woman stated.

Draken then sat up on the bed, and he saw that next to him was another bed, container Kelsey. He was glad that she was looking better, with only a scar on her right cheek that was still a little bloodied. But, she was obviously still in a lot of pain.

"Draken, look at us. We both look like shit." Kelsey stated.

"Yeah, sure as hell do." Draken said.

"Alright, now I think that's everybody. Aiden, Robin are you here?" The woman said.

Draken looked at the chair that was across from him, and he saw Robin trying to keep her eyes open, but she raised her hand, motioning that she was here. As for Aiden, he was still looking out the window not really saying much. The woman went over to him.

"Aiden, you're going to get better." The woman said.

"I don't know if I will Dawn. I can't forget everything that had just happened to me, and everyone else." Aiden says.

"Aiden, you just need some time to recover. It's only been about two weeks. You're already making progress by having a conversation with me."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm going to be alright after all of this."

"Trust me, all you have to do is a couple of interviews, and I won't have to ask you any more questions. And besides, they are far apart, so you can get better much faster."

Aiden didn't say anything, but he was looking at her, thinking about the thing she wanted him to do.

"Fine, but please try not to take too long."

"I'll do my best."

Draken now knew who she was. She was the girl from that revamped Total Drama, with the new cast members, and she was that strange girl who could read aura's and talk to animals. He didn't really mind her, since she seemed to be friendly enough. But, what he wasn't expecting was the window of the place to come down, and showcase an audience that was there. Everyone except for Aiden and Dawn were surprised by this endeavor. Dawn went and sat down on a chair that was near Aiden.

"Hi everyone, Dawn, the aura reader here, to give all another wonderful edition of the Aftermath show. Now, I want to welcome all the other campers who were eliminated before, Sean, Liz, JoJo, Maya, and Francis!"

The five campers came out, and were surprised to see some of the campers there. But they took their seats outside the hospital area, and sat in the main stage, where there was a bench for them to sit on.

"Now, before we move onto the recently eliminated campers, I want to ask the other campers on the campers who are still in the show. Who do you think has the best chance of winning it all?"

Sean, who noticed that no one was talking, decided to make his own statement.

"Well, if I want to root for anyone, I think it would have to be Lucille. She was the one that seemed to be making a lot of connections, and that should bring her the big bucks."

Most of the audience cried out in excitement for the girl Lucille. Liz had a different take on this.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I really hope that Allison wins it. She seemed to be the only one to care about my well being, unlike Allen. She seems like a smart person who could win it all."

There were cheers again, and JoJo just really wanted to get out of here, so she voiced her opinion.

"I think I would have to go with Kris. She seemed like she's getting close to everyone, and she could win it all based on what she had done."

A lot of cheers rang out that time, and Maya just wanted to raise her hand and yell out who she wanted to win.

"Oo, I know who I want to win it all. That would be Carson, he's the only one who's part of the anime crew, and he's got Roxie on his side, so he's guaranteed to win."

Francis didn't like this, as they were picking all the people who were weak.

"You're kidding me right? You guys are picking the weakest and the most undeserving people here. Give it to Allen, he's has basically run the entire show here. He'll come home with the 2 million dollars."

"And why wouldn't you consider Roxie?" Liz said, grinding her teeth.

"Because I don't think she is that deserving."

"Fuck, your still being sexist even when you're trying to pick someone to win." Colleen stated.

"Hey, you don't get to talk, since you've tried to actually win over everyone by cheating." Francis said.

"Guys! Please, can we stop this arguing? We're never going to get through the show based on what you guys are doing right now." Dawn asked.

Dawn waited for everyone to calm down.

"Are we good? Okay, now let's get on to the guy who quit the show based on his health, Aiden!"

Everyone was cheering and gave a standing ovation for him. Draken was surprised that this many people supported and were happy that Aiden was on this show right now, trying to talk to Dawn while all these people watched. Dawn went to where Aiden was sitting, and he looked calm, but seemed a little nervous.

"Aiden, glad to have us with you. I will ask some questions, but at anytime you want me to stop, you tell me okay?" Dawn said.

Aiden nodded his head, so Dawn took that as the initiative to start the questions.

"Okay, why don't we being with how you started on this show. You were a camper with little words, and entered the show hanging around Allen, Hubbie, and Francis. How did you feel around them?"

"I…felt okay with Hubbie, I thought Allen could have been nicer to other people, but he was manageable enough. And Francis was just really rude to girls, which I didn't really like that much."

"Come on man; give me a little more respect." Francis cried out.

"Francis, this isn't your interview. Could you please just remain quite until his interview is over?" Dawn asked.

Francis grumbled, but nodded his head.

"Alright, next, why don't we talk about your relationship with Roxie. We all thought that you two were going to hook up. Did you really…feel a connection with her at all?"

This caused the audience and the other eliminated campers to look to see what his answer was going to be. Aiden didn't answer at first, but then he answered the question.

"No, I didn't really feel anything when I was around her. I knew she was into me, but I wasn't really feeling a connection at all. I wish I could of told her sooner…but I was afraid to say anything. I was scared that she would be really upset that I wasn't really into her. So, I kept my mouth shut."

"Okay, how did you feel about eliminating yourself after all that you went through?"

"I think it was the right thing to do. If I would have kept myself in the game any longer, I could have gotten even more depressed then I was. Thankfully, you guys have a really good psychiatric help, so I'm starting to get better."

"Alright, final question. Who do you think is going to win it all?"

"If I would have to guess, I would probably say Hubbie. He seems like a smart and strong guys, so he will probably win it all, barring some unforeseen incident."

"Thanks for taking the questions today. It was very brave of you to answer the questions. Everyone, please give it up once more for Aiden!"

Everyone was cheering for Aiden, and he smiled a bit, happy that he was being supported by so many people. Now, Dawn decided to check out how Kelsey was doing.

"Next up, we have a girl who has been through a lot, but she is somehow still standing. Please, welcome Kelsey!"

Almost everyone was clapping for her, having watched what Kelsey had gone through all this time.

"How are you feeling?" Dawn asked.

"Okay…still banged up from…something." Kelsey said.

"Okay, just try to talk as long as you can. First, let's ask you with how you got here. You connected with Draken and Ringo almost instantly. Why did you choose them over everyone else?"

Draken thought this was an interesting question to ask. Draken originally was talking to Ringo most of the time, but he couldn't remember how Kelsey came into the picture, except that she was interested in Ringo.

"I think the reason I hung out with them was because I felt like I could connect with them the most, and I really liked Ringo. He seemed like a really fun guy to hang around."

"Nice to hear. How was your relationship with him?"

"I really think we got close to one another. But, it kind of got weird when Kathy was…putting her chest on our bodies."

"Yeah, we saw that. And it was so crazy, seeing Kathy act that way around you. Were you uncomfortable with it at all?"

"It was more just strange then uncomfortable. We both got over it eventually."

"Okay, now let's talk about what happened during the last challenge you competed in. You were all doing okay, and then you got separated from your team. Then, something attacked you in the middle of the forest. You were heavily injured, but you managed to hold on. Do you remember the guy who attacked you?"

"Not that I know of. The last thing I remembered was that there was this dark spider thing that was attacking me. That's all I can remember."

"Well, I am so glad that you are starting to get better. Give it up for Kelsey everyone!"

The crowd cheered, and everyone was happy that Kelsey was starting to improve. Draken was glad that Kelsey was starting to get better, and he was happy that Kelsey believes that she actually related to him and Ringo. Now, Draken saw Dawn move to the next camper.

"We have up next a camper that was one of the trio's of anime, and she fell apart in the end because of some jealousy, we have Robin!" Dawn said.

Half of the crowd cheered, and the other half just clapped. Robin was trying not to upset at the fact that she was still jealous.

"Robin, you were one of the first campers to be on the show. How was it seeing everyone there, and why did you connect with Maya and Carson?"

"The reason I got close to both of them, was because of their interest in anime, and that really hit a tone for me. As for everyone else, they were pretty interesting, although most of them stayed in their small little groups." Robin stated.

"Right, so in the first couple of challenges, you didn't really participate that much, until Maya decided to come into the picture and try and take over the challenge. Did you think Maya was in the wrong to try and do the challenge her way?"

"Maya, if I'm being honest, you should have just let the others take over. The other campers seemed to have a lot more experience doing those sorts of challenges, so you should have just stayed in the background a bit."

Maya nodded her head, understanding that she messed up pretty bad, and ruining her chances of going far.

"Now, why don't we go to the relationship you had with Carson. After Maya was eliminated, what did you expect to happen?"

"I thought we were going to get together, like a couple of other people that were close to one another. But, as it turned out, that wasn't the case. He decided to go and hang out with Roxie. For no reason apparently."

"What do you think of Roxie in general?"

"I think she doesn't deserve Carson. Yes, he's a pretty nice guy, but he has more in common with me then he does Roxie. She is just a person who is just begging to be fucked by anyone."

"Whoa, calm down there. We don't want to go that far. Anyways, why did you think you were eliminated?"

"Because I let my jealousy get the better of me. If I would have just kept my mouth shut, I would still be here."

"Look, you blew it, and that's okay. At least you were on the show at all to being with. Now, with the last Question I want to ask you, who do you think is going to win it all?"

"Carson. He deserves to win the whole thing, even if he is fucking Roxie and such."

"Robin, you do realize that neither of them has done that yet."

Robin looked on for a bit.

"WHAT!"

"Give it up for Robin everyone!"

Everyone cheered, as Robin was trying to understand how she was so clueless about something like that. Now Draken was getting nervous, since he was the next one to be interviewed. He didn't know what type of questions he was going to be asked, but he was going to be honest about what he said anyways.

"Now, here is the guy that was the leader of the old Demons, but then fell apart right before the ending. But, he was the final blow to the fall of Colleen, and had a big moment with Ringo, give it up for Draken!" Dawn said.

Everyone cheered for Draken, as he had sat up on the bed he was on, and Dawn went over to him, and she took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Draken, you got situated with Kelsey, and you formed a bond with Ringo almost immediately. How did you get to hanging around them so quickly?"

"I got close to Kelsey because she seemed like a pretty friendly person. And I felt like Ringo seemed like a pretty nice guy, but what I liked about him the most was the fact that he just seemed really innocent, that he didn't understand what he was getting into. I just had that sense to protect him from the horrors of the show that were coming." Draken said.

"Awe, that's so sweet of you. Then, Ringo became the leader and got to pick first. He picked you first. How did that make you feel?"

"I feel a sense of pride. Ringo really trusted me enough to pick me first, and that made me feel great. I felt like I wanted to prove to him that I could compete."

"Now, after the first episode, everyone was beginning to look to you for some advice and guidance. How were you able to handle all that responsibility?"

"It was hard at first, trying to help out the others, but I learned to just adapt to the situation, and just try to make everyone feel as comfortable as possible. But, I don't think I will come close to the level of leadership that Adrian has with others."

"Now, this is a huge moment in the season. You get separated from your friends, and got moved to the new team with members you hadn't talked too much. How were you able to deal with all of this?"

"I think the most important aspect of this was that I was trying to lead again, thinking that since I won the last two challenges that I could do well again. But, that didn't happen."

"Now, let's get to something a little more personal. When Kelsey was injured and had to be taken out of the game. What was the emotion you were feeling when she was being driven away?"

"I was devastated. I was really sad that she had to leave the way she did, but I felt even worse for Ringo. Ringo was really close to Kelsey, and I think he really cared for her. He was heartbroken, and I tried to comfort him the best I could. Thankfully, he got over it before we both drank the potion."

"On that note, let's get to that topic. When the potion that Colleen had given you was inside your body, did you feel anything strange?"

"I didn't feel anything strange about me change, I was still the same person. But, I was for some reason talking to Colleen a lot more then I usually did, but I think I wasn't questioning it because of the affect the potion was having on me."

"And when you were eliminated, you felt that sense of sticking with Colleen disappear right?"

"Yes, once I was eliminated, the affects of the potion disappeared."

"Let's talk about one of the last moments before you were eliminated. Ringo and you were both having a heart to heart moment, and it was one of the most beautiful moments that we have seen on this show. Some of the people here are even trying to…picture you as a couple. Do you believe this possible?"

"Sorry guys, but it was a bro moment. Sure, it was a moment of love between us, but it was anything sexual and stuff like that. We just feel really close to one another."

"And last but not least, who do you think has the best chance to win?"

"If I would have to say, I feel like it's going to be Ringo. He seems to be making the right relationships at the right time. I feel like he could win it all with the way he was doing things."

"I appreciate you taking the time to answer the questions. Draken everyone!"

All the audience in attendance cheered, and they rose to their feet, and they were happy for him. Draken felt a moment of calming. He felt that Ringo was going to be fine, whatever place he ended up. He then noticed that Colleen was still standing there, away from where everyone else was. Dawn went to her, and began to introduce her.

"Now, the last person we have to talk to is the person that has been public enemy number one since it was revealed she did various things that were pretty wrong and unjustly. Now, we welcome here Colleen!"

There were a lot of boos that rang out across the audience, but Colleen seemed to be ignoring them and trying to focus on getting this over with. Dawn wanted to get a couple of questions in before she let her go.

"Colleen, let's start with the beginning. You starting hanging around Adrian and Colleen, and you were talking with an old English accent. Why did you do this?"

"I wanted to hang around Adrian because I didn't want the bitch to steal my love. And I wanted to speak in an old English accent so that no one would become too suspicious of me."

"So, after the first challenge, you met up with the girl that was going to work with you, Maria. Now, she gave you a potion to use on Adrian, so you could guarantee that he would be with you. Why would you agree to this?"

"Because it was the right thing for me. My helper was the one that just initiated the process. She decided to help me out, which could make my love fall head over heels for me. There wasn't a discussion at all."

"But, you didn't follow the instructions that Maria gave you. You went ahead and poured the whole bottle in his drink. Did you think you made a mistake?"

"I didn't make a mistake. My helper was just too boring, so I really didn't think it was any big deal. And I thought Adrian was totally fine."

"As it turned out thought, Adrian seemed to be getting worse as the episodes went along. He almost died by the potion you gave him, but he was saved by someone. Now, after that, you were exposed for what you did. Do you regret any of your decisions?"

"Why the hell would I regret anything? I did what I thought to help me fall in love with my love."

"Even when you had sex with him without his consent?"

That made the audience stay silent for a bit. Colleen was starting to get a bit ticked off about this.

"What? He didn't say anything, so I did what I thought he would have said."

"But, you still technically raped him."

"That doesn't have anything to do with this."

"I can see you don't believe what you did was wrong, so I'll just move on to the next topic. Why don't we talk about the other potion you gave to Ringo, Draken, Lucille, and Sebastian. You got the potion again from Maria, who was starting to get annoyed that you weren't smart enough to follow her instructions, so she tried to explain it to you again. But, you still didn't listen, and the plan you had backfired again. This time, it cost you a spot in the merge. How do you feel about the things that happened, and are you disappointed not to be in the merge?"

"Oh course I'm pissed that I didn't make the merge. But it wasn't my fault; the campers wouldn't fall into line at all. They were just supposed to be under the affect, and I would be fine. But nope, they just had to break out of the potion."

"Now, before I end this interview, who do you think has the best chance to win?"

"Oh, I want my love to win. There is no one else who deserves it more than he does."

"I think she meant to say Adrian, but oh well. Colleen!"

Everyone booed her, and after that, the wall that had fallen down rose up again, and blocks the audience from the campers. What they didn't feel was a sort of pulsating energy that was floating around them and the town of Pleasantville.

**Alright, done with that. Now, halfway point of the show (I think). Now, the challenges that are about to come are going to be amped up to adrenaline, so be prepared for the worst. Anyways, see ya.**


	22. Deadly Maze

**Back again with another chapter as an early Christmas present. I don't know how, but I am busting out these chapters recently, which is really nice. Now, this is the first merge episode. Which means shit is about to go down.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Hope you like puzzles.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 12: Deadly Maze

Uri was in his bed, trying to get up from his slumber. But there appeared to be a body next to him. He turned to his left, and he saw that Daisy was next to him, without a shirt on. He smiled a bit, but he didn't do anything else. He was beginning to wonder if dating Daisy was worth it. He was still technically dating Candice, but he was starting to get a little bit annoyed that she was almost always off on her job. But, as long as she was doing her job, he could date Daisy, and everything would be alright. He got up out of bed, while slowly moving the hand that was on him off. He then went to the computer room that he had, and he was working on this new challenge that he had. It had been about a week since the last challenge, and now the campers were merged. So, that meant trying to figure out a challenge that didn't exactly involve teams. Uri always had trouble with trying to create challenges that were merging based. He had to work harder to try to create the challenges. But, he had come up with a pretty good one that would work out really well. But, Uri needed some fresh air, so he started walking to the place where he entered and exited. He went to a place with where the kitchen was, and he entered to find the cook, Jamie, doing his usual thing.

"Yo Uri, how's it been? Still hanging around that Daisy girl?"

"Yeah, but can you please not shout it out loud. I'm still trying to…keep it under wraps."

"Oh, right, got ya. Hey, do you know when I can…get out of here? I've been making you guys and Richard meals all the time, and I have to keep-"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, once we get near the end, you can be the head chef up there."

"Thanks Uri, you the man."

Uri went past Jamie and clicked a button that was next to the fryer, and suddenly a ladder appeared. He then began to climb up it, when he thought about Jamie. When Jamie got here, Uri wasn't expecting that Jamie's only purpose was to serve only the staff, but I guess it was better than trying to cook for all the campers. Still, he wished he could get out sometime and actually experience the outside. Richard was saying that he was only allowed out about three days a week, since he was worried that someone would recognize Jamie and try to buy him off Richard. Uri knew that was just a stupid excuse, but he didn't say anything because he was still a pretty nice guy. Uri reached the top of the ladder, and opened up a hatch. When he got through the hatch, Uri was in a freezer, and he quickly closed the hatch, and opened up the freezer. He then closed the freezer, and found himself in the back of the Refresh N' Go diner. He then exited in the back entrance, and finally found the outside, and some fresh air. He breathed a bit, and then went back to where the front of the diner was. He looked inside, and saw the campers out there talking to one another. They were probably talking about how the game has changed. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be around the other campers since they might recognize him, but he decided against it. He wanted some nice coffee, and damnit he wanted it. So, he entered the diner, and took a seat near where the campers were. A waiter came over.

"Hello sir, may I take your order?"

"Yeah, can I get a coffee, with cream, and a grilled cheese sandwich."

The waiter nodded, and he went back to tell the cook there what he wanted. In the meantime, he took to listening to some of the campers conversations. First, he took a listen to who he thought was Sebastian and Lucille.

"You know I don't know. I don't if we should." Lucille stated.

"Why? You know we both have something going." Sebastian stated.

"But I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet. I just need some time to think about it."

"We have a thing. We have a connection, why don't you see that?"

"Because I've haven't felt anything when I'm around you. I consider you a friend, that's all."

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had just told her that he liked Lucille in a more then friend's way, and now she wasn't interested in him? This wasn't what he had planned at all. Lucille on the other hand didn't want to be in a relationship at the moment, since she was mostly trying to survive this season. She didn't know why Sebastian wanted to get together with her. It just didn't make any sense while the season was going on.

Uri was interested by the conversation. Sebastian seemed to care for her, but Lucille wasn't feeling the same way as he was. So, if Sebastian was going to try to continually try and get her, it wasn't going to go in his favor. Now, he looked to where Carson and Roxie were. They seemed to be talking about something personal

"Do you think we really can after this?" Carson asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind with us hanging out in the future. I think we both live pretty close to one another. So, it shouldn't be that big of a deal." Roxie stated.

"Wow, I really appreciate it. You know…maybe you could see a comic-con. It would suit you."

"I fucking doubt it. Yes, I like anime, but I'm not a person that goes to comic-con. It's just not my thing."

"Roxie, comic-con isn't mostly focused on anime. It's focused on a bunch of different movies that have made popular culture what it is today. Trust me, if you go to one, you'll see a lot of people that care."

Carson put his hand on her hand, and Roxie blushed. She never had a guy touch her before. Usually she would just punch the person in the face if someone did that, but she felt…great around Carson. He seemed like a genuine guy who really cared about her.

"Thanks, I really love, uh I mean like that idea." Roxie sputtered.

"Nice. I'll let you know when we get out of here where we can hang out and such."

Uri almost wanted to coo a bit, seeing the two really getting closer to one another. Honestly, he didn't expect them to get together, given how there's personality's were both really polar opposites. But, he should of see that they both had an interest in anime, although one was more interested in it then the other was. Still, it was something for both Roxie and Carson to talk about. Uri hopes that there relationship continues to blossom. Uri then listened in to Allen. This was where things began to get really weird. Uri was listening to Allen talk about…being awesome on a spaceship. And he was talking to his now apparent girlfriend Scarlett…who was originally a bagel and was now turned into a human.

"And then I was like, Bam, and then I was like, Kaboom, and I blew up the ship in all of its glory." Allen stated.

"Oo, that sounds so romantic." Scarlett said.

Uri noticed then that Kris had decided to join the conversation, since she wanted to tell the true story.

"Allen, the ship didn't blow up by your hands. Some sort of EMP was created while you were on the ship, and it caused it to shut down. In truth, it was not by your hands that the ship crashed." Kris said.

"But…doesn't it sound so much more epic then that weird EMP?" Allen said.

"I think it sounds great Allen."

Uri started to realize that Allen was a guy who told stories a lot, and whether or not the stories were true, he told them from his prospective. He didn't find it realistic since most of the stories weren't real, but it did make for some interesting tales. He then heard Kris, who had groaned and left the conversation, talking to…someone. He didn't know who, since he couldn't see the person at all.

"Talia, I'm wondering about something. Does the mill that we saw at William's place have anything to do with finding your body?" Kris asked.

Uri didn't know what Kris was hearing, but it seemed interesting to Kris, since she was nodding her head.

"And if there is a clue that is one step closer to finding your body, and getting you back to normal."

Uri didn't know who this Talia person was, and why the hell Kris was talking about a mill. Uri didn't know anything about a mill in the area. And who the hell was this guy William? How in the world did he not have all of this information before he got here. But it got weirder when he heard the last two conversations. He was now listening to Allison and Adrian, who were talking about…Allison's gypsy powers?! What the hell?

"You know I'm glad were done with Colleen. Now, we can focus on actually hanging out together…and not having to deal with anyone." Allison stated.

"True, but I don't think I want to use your powers. I think it's just to powerful, and honestly, I would consider it cheating a bit." Adrian said.

"But, it could be useful to us, in case anyone is trying to get us out."

"But no one is going to try and go for us. We just had to go through all the horrors that Colleen had put us through. No one is going to target us."

"Fine, we'll do what you say. I just wish we had the orb that Richard was talking about so that we could…you know, help us out?"

"It would be dangerous, considering the fact that all the Blackthorns died by the orb."

"But, they didn't have the powers I had. So, we could still possibly use it later on."

"We'll have to wait for that chance then."

Uri was now really lost. Allison had powers? How in the hell did that come up? And they were talking about that orb thing. But, it wasn't supposed to be real. He had made it up as the first challenge. Why was it coming to life now? Uri rubbed his head, trying to process all of this information. He then finally heard the last conversation going on between Hubbie and Ringo. He had never thought the two of them would be speaking to one another, but here he was, listening to them talking. And what they were whispering to one another was the most shocking information.

"Wait, don't tell me that you already have three pieces to the orb right? That's insane. Where did you find them?" Ringo asked.

"Well, the first one I found on the spaceship…for some reason. I then noticed that the second one was tied to the post while the two of us were in the corn field. Finally, I found the third one in this journal." Hubbie stated.

"Well, I know we can't take it out right, since nobody else knows about the secret place in the mall where the monsters live."

"Yeah, I know, because we aren't supposed to really talk about it. Nobody else besides us know about that place. And we are not going to mention it to anyone."

"Not even that you have two girls that are trying to get your affections?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can't believe you don't see it. Cass is really trying to hang out with you, and Venus seems really nervous…even though that's saying something since the first time I met her she didn't seem like the one to show her emotions."

"It's a work in progress."

"You're dating a cat lady. That's a lot more progress than you think."

"Still, I don't know whether or not I would want to get together with either of them."

"But you have a chance to."

"I think we should talk about something else. These thoughts about trying to hook up with someone are messing with my head."

Uri was shocked about this. What Hubbie was saying was that there was a portal that led to another dimension filled with monsters and those two seemed to be the only ones to know about this. It was huge, and he was going to have to find this place out when he had the time. Uri was wondering if coming up here and listening to the other campers talk was worth it, since he heard a lot of things that he shouldn't have heard. He just hoped that he would just forget about all of this info, but it was all stuck in his head now. He noticed the waiter came back, and brought him his coffee and grilled cheese. He took a drink of his coffee, and he was about to take a bite into his grilled cheese, before he heard a buzz from his phone. He took the phone out of his pocket, and he saw he got a text from…Candice? Uri looked at the text, and was shocked by what he saw.

_Uri, I just finished up with my assignment. I know that you are in the middle of filming another season of Total Drama, but I was thinking of coming down in the next couple of weeks. Maybe I could see some of the campers that are on this show, and I could even catch up with you. I miss you already and I hope to see you soon!_

Uri was now distraught about this. Not only was Candice coming to the show at some point, but she wanted to catch up with him. Uri hadn't told Candice that he had…done it with another woman, so it probably would break her heart when she heard it from him. But he was afraid to say anything, because he didn't want that information to get out. He wished he didn't have to keep it under wraps, but he didn't want to see anything come out. Uri then distracted himself by eating his breakfast, and drinking the rest of his coffee. He asked the waiter for his check, plus another refill to take with him. After that, he left the campers to their own, as he exited the building. The other campers in the meantime, decided to use the confessional to talk about stuff that has been happening.

* * *

**Sebastian**: "I can't believe I actually got to the merge. It feels so crazy how I got here, and I feel like I tried to do my best, while also trying to get close to one person that would help me out. Lucille really helped me out a lot in a couple of situations, and now that the merge has happened, I can actually spend more time with her again. Well, that was before she started talking about not hanging out with me. She said she wasn't interested in falling in love with anyone, which I found that to be a little skeptical. But, I will let this slide. Besides, I'm more worried about the duo of Roxie and Allen. Both of them were basically carrying their team, and the fact that both of them still in this game really worry me. I want at least one of them gone before we get to the final eight."

**Adrian**: "Wow, I made the merge. And most of the time I was stuck being a vegetable. I was surprised the other members of my teams kept me in, but I guess I was a really good leader. Well, I can't really lead anyone anymore, since the teams are gone now. Maybe I could give the other campers motivational speeches to keep their spirits intact. Also, I think Allison and I are really becoming something, and I want to keep that going. What's even better, we don't have to deal with Colleen anymore, so we can develop our relationship without any kinks."

**Allison**: "Okay, I'm really surprised I made it this long. I'm one of the campers that isn't really strong per say, but I feel like I'm getting close to various people around this camp. First, I feel like I made a good connection with Adrian, since he seems pretty nice. I don't know, for some reason I feel close to him, yet something seems off. I think the thing about being a leader is making him want to try and help everyone, which is making him less focused on just me. But, I recently started talking to Lucille, and she seems like one of the campers who actually wants to just do fun stuff, and just be lively. That's what I want, some adventure. Lucille and I were probably one of the quietest people about, but we've both been becoming more confidants in each other. Hell, Lucille even has a way of feeling whimsical without even trying. I hope that I get to spend more time with Lucille…not that I means anything. I don't think I'm into girls or anything. I mean, I haven't really kissed a girl at all, so I wouldn't know myself unless I actually did it. NOT THAT I WANT TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD!"

**Hubbie**: "I have no idea what was up with Allison, but I'm just glad to be here. I think it was good for me to be around Francis, Allen, and Aiden. Okay, maybe not so much Francis, since he was a sexist, but still, Aiden and Allen really helped me out a lot. But now, I have other things to focus on. I need to figure out where the other shards are. Maybe if I can read the journal and find the key for the mill that will help make the job easier. And also, I have two girls who seem to be interested in me. I didn't realize that the two were that into me until Ringo basically screamed in my ear that they were. But, I don't know who to choose. On the one hand, I think Venus is pretty cool that she is trying to help me out, even though she scares me a lot and doesn't really react too much. Cass on the other hand, is really friendly, and has a way she talks that sounds sarcastic and witty. But, I feel like both girls are both really mysterious, not really talking about their past so much. I hope they get to talk about their past a bit, since I find that really interesting."

**Carson**: "Ah…Roxie. I feel like she's the girl that I really feel like we're bonding a lot. Don't get me wrong, I really love the fact that I made it to the merge. But I feel like none of the interactions that Roxie and I had wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the swap, and for us being the last one's left in the escape room challenge. And I think both of us are a little hesitant to talk about our feelings to one another, especially since Roxie still seems to be kind of new to this sort of thing. Here is the thing that I'm most worried about. Roxie might become a threat with the way she is playing right now, as she has won a lot of challenges. I hope they don't target her because of what she did before."

**Allen**: "Woo, life in this show is fucking awesome. Sure, I did die once or twice one the show, but most of the time I've been killing it. Hell, I even won a challenge a week ago, and I got a girlfriend on a spaceship. Merge time is probably going to be even more killer."

**Ringo**: "I'm really surprised that I'm keeping a bunch of secrets right when the merge is going on. I feel like I need to stick by Hubbie though, and he knows he can trust me right? I mean, I need to be a sidekick to someone, since I lost both Kelsey and Draken before the merge. And I don't know why nobody gave me the book, since I wanted to see if I could read it myself. Hopefully, both of us can go farther in this game with the two of us working together."

**Kris**: "I'm happy that I made the merge. I really do, since I feel like that's an accomplishment in of itself. But, I feel like I'm on the outside looking in. I've felt that way the entire run of the show. I've wanted to connect with Hubbie, but it seems like he's had his mind elsewhere, and I've tried to hang around Lucille, but she is with Sebastian, and Carson is with Roxie, Allison is with Adrian, and Allen is…Allen. I just wish I could connect with someone else. But, I will be fine. I've been fine since I've been mostly alone, and I will keep moving forward. Besides, I need to help Talia out. I want to save her from the state that she is in."

**Lucille**: "Well, I think I started off slow in this game, but I've really come into my own right before the merge. And hell, I even got to lead a couple of times. But man, I kind of dislike the fact that the guys are leading most of the teams. And what sucks is that Sebastian doesn't feel like he gives me the respect that is due. I heard from Hubbie that while he was on the Viking ship, he heard Sebastian talk about how he was worried that the Sirens were going to lose. Sure, he was concerned for me, but that just came off strange, since it was only Allison and I on the ship. Sebastian might have made it a thing about gender, and I don't like it. You know what? I'll prove to Sebastian and the other guys that I can be a good leader. I just need to form of team. Since all the guys seem to be in their own head, I'll just try and grab all the women here, so we can form a girl's alliance and take down the guys."

**Roxie**: "Fuck, I made it. That's the greatest feeling. I think I must thank myself for being as strong as I am, or I probably wouldn't be in this position. I was feeling down and out when Aiden left, but Carson helped me to get back on my feet. I want to tell him that I…love him, but I don't fucking know how to word it. If you think it's just easy, then no, it's not. I can't seem to say it for no reason, and I don't know how to get him one on one. Okay, that's a lie, I've gotten him one on one a couple of times, but I can't work up the fucking courage to tell him about my feelings. Fuck, I just wish my personality of a no-nonsense gal would wake up right now."

* * *

Lucille knew she didn't want the guys to keep dominating this game, so she nodded to the other girls in the diner, and they seemed to have gotten the memo. So, once all the guys finished up there breakfast, and left the diner together, Lucille and the other girls got together to discussion.

"Lucille, what is this about?" Allison asked.

"I think we need to form an alliance." Lucille stated.

This took the other three off guard, but Kris' heart began to beat rapidly. Lucille wanted to include her in a group? And it would make her have some attention?

"Why the hell would we do that? We are all fine how we are right now." Roxie said.

"Are we though? Look at us right now. Sure we made the merge, but there are some issues that I have noticed that could come up later on. Right now, the guys have more numbers then we are. Don't you remembered what happened last season, when the final three had just guys there? You don't want that to happen to us right?" Lucille said.

Roxie was skeptical about this, but Allison and Kris understood. They understood her since she knew someone who competed last season. That meant she had more info then most people. They both knew they could trust her.

"No, we don't want that to be an occurrence. I'm in." Allison said.

"Wait, hold up? Why the fuck are you doing this? I thought you and Adrian were a thing or something." Roxie stammered.

"Well, things change Roxie. I feel like I could be more of myself without Adrian on my back asking me all the time trying to stop me from using…the gifts that I have. I want to use them to help with you guys now."

Kris nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm in as well. I feel like I was the outcast of my last alliance, with the guys really running the way the things went. Now, we can all run it together, with Lucille helping us along the way." Kris said.

Roxie looked at the three of them, and was starting to wonder whether this was going to work out or not. But then she thought about coming off as a threat, since she and Allen were the ones to win most of the challenges. She decided that sticking with these gals wasn't so bad. But, she had one thing to tell them.

"Alright, I'll join you guys." Roxie said.

"Great, glad to could join us." Lucille said.

"On one condition. If were voting out all the guys, make sure you vote off Carson last."

Lucille, Kris, and Allison understood why she was asking for this, but they were a little hesitant as to why.

"Do you like him at all?" Allison asked.

"Just as a friend, nothing more! Don't get the wrong idea." Roxie said. "I just feel like he could be an ally to us, and would probably be the only one willing to work with us. We need to force a tie, and with the numbers we have, that's not going to cut it. We need his help."

Lucille nodded, understanding that they needed to grab one of the guys in order to keep them safe. She knew that Carson was the safest bet, since he was close to Roxie, and would probably be one of the only people to hang around them.

"Okay, we need to keep this under wraps. We can't let any of the guys know that were doing this. Roxie, tell Carson about this right before the vote okay? That way, we can keep a low profile." Lucille asked.

"Sure, I got you. Right before the vote." Roxie said.

"And we need to stick together." Allison said.

All four girls put their hands on top of one another, signaling a sign of an alliance. Meanwhile, the guys were walking back to the houses, when Sebastian brought up something that made the guys think a bit.

"Why don't we get rid of the strongest player here, Roxie?" Sebastian stated.

Most of the guys looked at him, while Carson was really nervous.

"Well, how do we get her out? Isn't it supposed to be really hard to eliminate someone who wins almost every challenge?" Ringo stated.

"Yeah, it is, but I feel like there is a way to get rid of her. We just need to play the game, and make her lose so we can vote her out."

"I heard what you're saying, but I can't agree with that. I'm not going to intentionally try to make someone lose; it's not in my nature to do that." Hubbie stated.

"I'm with Hubbie here, she is a strong competitor, but trying to make her lose isn't right." Ringo said

"And I don't want to get rid of my competition so early. I want to battle her to the end." Allen said.

"I feel like keeping her around could help us, and I don't want her gone yet." Adrian said.

"I don't want to see her go. She's my closest ally." Carson stated.

Sebastian was a little upset that no one really agreed with him on the matter, but he was going to have to try and convince the others to vote out Roxie later, when the time was right. Now though, he would have to try to win the first merge challenge, while also trying to get rid of his biggest competition, Roxie and Allen. The reason he didn't mention Allen was because he was around him, so he didn't say anything about that. Then, all of the campers heard a loudspeaker go off, and they heard the voice of Richard.

"Guys, if I can have your attention. You will meet in near the town hall, and we are to go inside. Meet me there in the next ten minutes, where I will explain the next challenge."

The loud speaker went off, and the other campers were wondering where this was going to go. The guys headed back the way they came, since they just passed by the town hall, while the girls rushed out of the diner to make it to the town hall. Meanwhile, Maria was working in the woods again, since she was stuck in the cabin again making potions. She liked the way that her boss didn't mind that she was still working, and knew it wasn't her fault. But there was something weird that her boss was doing. She was always on her phone talking to someone really important, but she wouldn't say who was doing the talking. She had seen her come into the cabin at one point, and she asked her a question.

"Do you know whose calling you?" Maria asked.

"I can't tell you that. I'm the only one that's allowed to speak to them." Kathy said.

"Sorry boss. I was just asking."

"That's fine, but we have more serious things to focus on."

Maria nodded her head, as she continued to do her job, which was focusing on cooking up the things in the pot that she had. Richard was glad that he had gotten all the campers to the town hall. Most of them were just really nervous with what they were going to do next, while Roxie and Carson were excited to do another one of these challenges.

"Okay guys, today is going to be an interesting challenge. Now, I know this is your first merge challenge, so I wanted to do something a little interesting. Now, if you will follow me." Richard said.

The campers followed Richard outside of the town hall, and they saw a giant ten story stone wall. There was an entrance to the front, where it seemed like there was something that was giving a sinister vibe, but nobody knew why.

"This here is a wall, and past that wall is a maze. Your job is to make your way through the maze until you find the exit. Be careful, there will be many dangers that await you while you make the journey, with various beasts and monsters aplenty. Now, here is the kicker. The last person to make it out of the maze will be eliminated. You can decide to team up or go about it on your own, it's up to you. But, your challenge begins…right now!"

Allen entered the maze in a run, and went straight into the maze. Roxie and Carson were working together, and jogging into the maze, as both of them decided to take a right into the maze. Ringo and Hubbie went together, and they both went left, seeing where that direction would take them. Kris, Lucille, and Allison decided they wanted to stick with each other, and they followed where Roxie and Carson were going, so they went to the right. Sebastian and Adrian, lost and confused as to where both Lucille and Allison went, took different directions. Sebastian decided to go straight, while Adrian went to the left. Adrian had been jogging a bit, trying to find his way through the maze, trying to wonder where Allison went.

"Allison? Where are you?"

Adrian saw an opening to his right, and he took it. He noticed that it continued down for a bit, so he was jogging some more to see where it would go. He walked down it for a bit, until he saw a wall right in front of him. He looked to both side, and he noticed that the left was left open, so he went down that way. But he was suddenly stopped in his tracks when a giant bee came out of nowhere. It wasn't yellow like he remembered, but it was entirely red, and its eyes seem to be pulsating. Adrian, scared for his life, ran back the way he came, with the bee following him. He went back and took a right where he came from. He tried to run as fast as he could away from the thing, but he turned around, just in time to avoid a stinger from hitting him directly in the face. When the stinger hit the ground, there was a burst of red energy that knocked him to the right, and directly through an opening he didn't see before. Adrian was stunned for a bit, before he heard the buzzing again.

"Shit, shit, shit."

Adrian got back up, but he felt pain in his left arm, and he had tried to move it but had trouble doing that. He didn't really care as he continued to run from the giant bee. After running for about a minute, he saw a fork, with the right and left open. He decided to take the left, and he ran as fast as he could. He then turned right, and he saw a dead end. He went back to try and keep running, but the bee decided to end things right then and there, and it launched another stinger, and it landed directly in his chest. Adrian looked in shock at the stinger in his chest, and the red energy exploded again, completely making his entire body explode into pieces. Only his shoes survived, while his organs and brains were spread out across the wall.

Ringo and Hubbie heard an explosion, but they didn't know what it was caused by.

"Who do you think died?" Ringo asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out. Let's keep moving." Hubbie said.

Ringo listened, and both of them continued on their way. They had only been out here for the past five minutes, but Hubbie and Ringo were going strong. You see, Ringo had a really good sense of direction, so he was a help to know if they've been there or not. Right now, Ringo seemed to have noticed a ladder on the stone walls.

"Why don't we climb to the top to see where the exit is?" Ringo said

Hubbie nodded, and he and Ringo began to climb to the top to see where to go, and it took them about five minutes to reach the top, since the climb was so high. After that, they looked to see what was going on. What they saw shocked them. They saw about a mile of stones, which was a lot since they didn't realize how big it was. Hubbie saw that about 200 yards away, was the exit. And what shocked him was that Allen was starting to gain ground, with only being in there for the past ten minutes.

"Ringo, come on we need to-"

Suddenly, Hubbie saw Ringo get snatched up by a dragon, and Hubbie was knocked off the top of the wall. The only reason he didn't fall to his death was because he grabbed onto a piece of the ladder, and he was jolted as he held on. He felt something pop on his right shoulder, and he cried out in pain. He looked to where Ringo was, but he saw that the dragon that had grabbed him was eating him in the air, biting him bit by bit. The dragon had eaten the upper half of his body, and the lower half was bleeding out. Hubbie was surprised by this, but he grabbed the ladder with his other hand, and then his other hand went limp. He must of dislocated his shoulder, and now he couldn't do it. He made his way down with his left arm, and after about ten minutes of climbing, he finally got to the ground, and he was doing his best to try and stay calm, but it was harder then he thought.

"Fuck!"

Hubbie then got up slowly, and he walked to where he could be stable next to a wall. Then, with a hard push against the wall, he heard a popping sound.

"AGH!"

Hubbie then felt movement in his arm again. He then felt some fear in this maze, and now he was running to try and get out of here as fast as possible. Allen was steamrolling his way through the maze, having been running for the past thirty minutes. He didn't know how close he was to getting out, but he knew he was making progress. He had gone through about half of the maze a this point, but he knew he was getting closer to the end, based on the fact that he could heard a beeping sound coming from somewhere. He had starting hearing it about 100 yards away. He was now closing in on the beeping, but he was stopped in his tracks by a…dog. Allen was confused, as it was not a big dog or anything like that, but it was a tiny Chihuahua. Allen was laughing his ass off after the confusion wore off.

"Aw, are you lost little doggie? Do you want me to pet you at all?" Allen asked.

The dog then growled, but Allen thought that it was really cute.

"Aw, you're just so cute. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

But what Allen didn't expect was for the dog to bite him in the leg, and toss Allen around like a ragdoll.

"Shit, what the fuck!" Allen cried out.

The dog swung him around for a bit, and he hit the wall twice, before Allen grabbed a rock that was on the ground and he hit the dog with it. It was a direct hit to the head, and the dog was killed instantly. Allen backed up from the dog. He felt really bad for killing the thing, and he didn't want to do that in the first place. But he had to save himself, and he needed to complete the challenge. He tried to get up, and he saw that his left leg was bleeding. He stood up on his feet, and he had trouble standing on his leg. But, he needed to keep moving to where the sound was, so he could get out of here alive.

Allison, Lucille and Kris were stuck in the maze. They had been walking for the past forty minutes, but had been stuck in the same area for an extended period of time. Kris was wondering if they took the right direction.

"Guys, I don't know if this was the right way to go." Kris said.

"Don't worry; I think I saw Carson and Roxie come through this way. We just need to catch up with them." Lucille said.

"Wait, what's that?" Allison said.

The three girls heard a sound of chewing, and they both went toward where the sound was. They looked to see what had happened. They saw a giant swamp monster, and it appeared to be looking sinisterly at Roxie, who was holding a dead Carson in her hands. She had tears in her eyes, and she wasn't doing anything. The three women saw Roxie looking at the swamp monster, and she then put Carson in her arms, as she ran away from the swamp monster. The monster growled, and he quickly followed Roxie. Allison and Lucille were wondering why there were various monsters out in this maze, but they knew it was only going to get more dangerous.

"This is starting to get really out of hand, but we need to keep moving." Lucille said.

Kris in the meantime was trying not to piss herself, as she was trying to warn the two of the girls about the impending monster that was heading in their direction. The monster in question was a giant red bee, and it looked really upset. The bee shot out one of its stingers, and Kris grabbed Lucille's arm, and pulled her to the side to avoid it. Allison wasn't so lucky, as the last thing she saw was a stinger hitting her head, and then a red energy coming out of it. Lucille and Kris, knowing that Allison had just died and that the bee was still after them, ran as fast as they could to get out of the bee's way.

Richard in the meantime was waiting at the exit, seeing if anyone would be able to make it out. He had been waiting here for the past hour, but he knew it would have had to have taken the campers a lot longer to get out based on the schematics. Then, he heard some running, and someone panting. When he saw who got out, he saw that it was…Allen, and as he crossed the finish line, he was seen limping, and collapsed to the ground.

"Richard, I hate you." Allen said.

"Sorry, just doing my job. I must say, I was impressed that you were able to get out so quickly. Congratulations for being the first one to get out of the maze…but let's see how everyone else does." Richard said.

"As long as you never ask me to go back into that hell hole again."

Richard motioned Allen to a bench where he could sit, and Allen limped with his bloodied leg to the bench, as to try and stop the bleeding. Sebastian in the meantime was confused. He could have sworn he saw the wall with a crack that look like a shark multiple times. That was when Sebastian started to realize that he was going in circles, and that he had no earthly idea where he was going. Then, Sebastian got an idea. He took a penny from his wallet, and he carved a line through the wall. This would tell him if he had already been here, that way he could find his way out more quickly. The first mark he made was actually at a cross roads, with a left and right path. He decided to take the left side to see where he could go. He didn't notice that a shadow was trying to follow him.

As was with Hubbie, he was trying to find a way to get out of this place without dying, but he was having a hard time with that since he was really starting to feel like he was going to pass out. He looked back to see where his arm was, and this was when he had realized that it was bleeding out. He stopped for a bit, and pulled up his shirt to see the damage. He realized how bad it was, when he saw that he was seeing in the muscle, and it seemed to be an open wound. Hubbie put his shirt back down, and he heard something. He heard a beeping sound, but it was faint. Hubbie knew that it was good, so he began to run to where it was coming from.

Lucille and Kris were now running for their life with trying to dodge the bee that was coming toward them, as they were dodging various stingers that were close to either hitting them, or exploding near them. The more they seemed to dodge the stingers, the more the bee seemed to get angry. And Kris was starting to get tried from all the running, while Lucille was trying to keep Kris moving.

"Come on Kris, don't give up know. I can hear the beep." Lucille stated.

"Lucy, I can't-"

Kris was interrupted when Hubbie came through the opening on their right, and slammed into Kris. They both fell to the ground, surprised to have come into contact with one another. But that gave the bee the chance to attack, and it shot one of its stingers out, and it landed right next to the two of them, killing them both. Lucille couldn't stand the brutality she was seeing, but she needed to find a way to take that bee out, as it was probably going to kill everyone who was still in the maze. She noticed that the red eyes of the bee were like a zit of sorts, which could be popped with a bit of pressure.

"Wait, that gives me an idea!"

So, Lucille grabbed a rock, and she threw it into the red eye of the bee. It was a direct hit, as the bee cried out in pain, holding its eye. Knowing that she had something, Lucille grabbed another rock, and she aimed it at the other open eye. She hit it again, and the eye exploded a bit. What she didn't expect was for the entire body to explode. Once it did, the red energy came out of it, and it burned Lucille to a crisp. Richard and Allen outside the maze heard the explosion, and they saw the blast radius coming toward them. Suddenly, before the blast came, Roxie burst through the exit, and made it to the bench. Richard saw the beautiful maze be completely decimated, except for the bottom part of it. Richard looked at Roxie, who was still carrying an already dead Carson. Richard was wondering if everyone else was dead.

"Okay, I think this challenge is over, but I just have to check to see if anyone else is left." Richard said.

Richard looked at his device, to see whether any of the campers were left. He saw that all of the campers were dead…except for Sebastian, who was somehow still alive. And he was about ten feet away from the exit. Richard waited for a bit to see where this would go. He looked at the device, and saw the dot where Sebastian was at starting to move again. After a couple of minutes, Sebastian came out of the rubble, and made it to the exit.

"Holy…shit…I made it." Sebastian said slowly.

"How in the fuck didn't you die? Wasn't the blast supposed to kill you?" Roxie asked.

"Yeah, but I found a hole in the wall, and I decided to hide in it from the blast. That's why I didn't think I died."

"Well, you got some hard balls man. Surviving that gauntlet was killer." Allen stated.

"And now the challenge is officially over. Let's revive the other campers so I can make the announcement." Richard said.

Richard pressed a button on the device that he had, and the campers came back with a flash of white life. Most of the campers that had just come back were used to this by now, as it had happened a bunch of times, but it didn't mean that they liked it. They then saw the device that Richard was carrying.

"So that's the thing you use to bring us back." Ringo said.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier. It helps me keeps you guys safe, and also allows me to bring you guys back all the time. So, now I need to tell you guys who went home."

"It's me isn't it?" Allison said.

"No, I think I was the one that screwed up." Ringo stated.

"I'm done for." Adrian said.

"Guys, let me finish okay. The camper that is automatically eliminated is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sebastian."

Everyone's jaw dropped when Richard said that, and Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Rich, please tell me you are joking right?" Sebastian asked.

"Sadly, I am not. You have been eliminated from this game."

"But why was he eliminated? He was one of the only ones to survive." Adrian said.

"Adrian, you are right. Sebastian was one of the only ones to stay alive while in the maze of death. But you also have to remember something that I told you when you first entered the maze. That the last person to get to the finish would be eliminated. Hubbie, Ringo, Allison, Adrian, Lucille, Kris, and Carson all died before they could cross the line, so they didn't officially finish. On the other hand, Allen and Roxie both finished the race before you." Richard pointed at Sebastian. "Since you Sebastian were the last to make it here, you are gone. If you would have realized this sooner, Roxie would be the one going home instead of you."

Sebastian was pissed, and he clenched his fist in anger.

"This is bull crap, I can't go home. I still have to-"

He was interrupted as he was grabbed from behind by Chino. Chino made his way with Sebastian back to the town hall, while the others were just left in disarray. On the inside though, Lucille was really excited.

**Lucille**: "Holy shit…this auto elimination couldn't have gone any better. Sebastian, the guy who thinks of me more as a play toy then an actual woman, actually was the one who got eliminated. And it also means that if I get Carson on my side, there won't be a tie, and we can eliminate any one of the remaining guys."

Richard, having thought that the campers would take this a little better, decided to try and bring them back to reality.

"Hey, why don't we head back to the town? You guys deserve some rest." Richard said.

The nine campers nodded their head, as they slowly began to make their way back to the town hall.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Lucien was waiting in the hills, waiting for the mission that he had given his goon. Once he saw through his eyes that the campers were gone, he had told one of the goons that he had to grab a specific weapon that the goon had on their ship of theirs. It had been about two hours since they have been gone, and was beginning to wonder if they had abandoned him. But, Lucien noticed that the blueberry bagel had come back, and was holding a green gun in her hand. It was the weapon that he had wanted.

"So, you have come with the weapon I desired." Lucien said.

"Yes sir. But, if I may ask, why did you have us bring this?" BC asked.

"Because of this."

Lucien took the weapon that he had, and fired it at the three goons. They then turned into humans. BC had blue colored eyes, and blue colored hair. CC had white colored hair, with some green colored eyes. And VC had orange colored hair, with some orange colored eyes. All three were confused by what had just happened.

"Why did you turn us into filthy humans?" VC asked.

"Because I need you to blend in. It's the only way I can complete the plan that I have. And it will require a lot of stealing." Lucien explained.

CC grunted in approval, liking the fact that this guy had a thing for being bad. BC smiled a bit as well.

"So, where do we being?"

**A shorter chapter then usually, but the way it ended wasn't so expected. I feel like Sebastian was one of my favorites when I began writing this. I had him figure out a couple of things that were really important to the plot, and I was even considering him hooking up with Lucille for quite some time. But, the thing is, I kind of got tired of using him. Sure, he was a nice guy, but so was Hubbie, Ringo, and Adrian, and just all of that together wasn't going to work out. Still, he did make an impact somewhat, helping out his team various times. But, it was his time to go, as I don't think I could have gone farther with Sebastian. So, what did you guys think of Sebastian? What in the world is Lucien's plan? Do you have a prediction on how far everyone will go? And will it be possible for anyone to turn back into a bagel? I have no idea. Anyways, to be continued.**


	23. Fear The Arachnids

**Here we go, an episode where I think I'm going to like the way it turns out. Sorry this took so long, but I have been away for the past three weeks which has limited my chances of writing. So, hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**The campers are about to get into some sticky situations.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 13: Fear the Arachnids

Ringo was stuck sitting in his bed, since he had been looking through the pages of the journal that he had, trying to figure out how the pages were blank. Since the challenge five days ago, Ringo couldn't fathom how the journal was supposed to be readable. Ringo was about to give up with how many attempts he had over this. But, he then thought about what the pages were really made up. He thought it was very weird that the paper that he had turned over felt more firm than usual, and some of the pages appeared to be aging a bit. Ringo then got a crazy idea on what to do. He took the journal that he had, and he found a pan that he could use. He put the journal in the pan, and he took out a lighter. He clicked the side of the lighter for a bit, before the flame lit. Then, he put the lighter toward the journal, and lit it on fire. It was at this moment when Hubbie came through the door, as Ringo had forgotten to lock it up. Hubbie was in shock when he saw the journal being burned.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?!" Hubbie asked in a frantic manner.

Hubbie went over to grab the journal, but Ringo stopped him, with a sort of gleam in his eyes.

"Look at what its doing."

Hubbie looked at the journal, and he saw that it wasn't burning to a crisp, but it seemed to be peeling off. The journal finally stopped burning, and he saw something that shocked him. The entire journal was made of sliver, and he saw that the front cover that was blank actually contains a title. Hubbie grabbed some mittens that were nearby, and he saw the cover:

_My places of life, William Burke_

Hubbie couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ringo, who he thought was really innocent, was actually helpful in finding the truth to the journal, which surprised him greatly.

"We should get this to the monster realm." Ringo stated.

"Yes, but I think we're going to have a challenge today. I don't know where, but when we get the chance, we will be able to find out the truth to this. Also, I was thinking of reading this first before we go at it." Hubbie said.

Ringo nodded his head, and they both put the journal on the counter, as they opened the journal to the first page. It was a table of context. They were as followed:

_I. My life story_

_II. The history of the Blackthorns_

_III. How I got the job_

_IV. Death of the Blackthorns_

_V. A new truth_

_VI. Finding the mill_

_VII. My end_

Ringo and Hubbie were very interested in the journal. It was essentially the telling of the life of William. Ringo wanted to read it now, but Hubbie had another idea.

"I think we should wait. Let's read it with the other monsters." Hubbie said

"You mean Cass, Venus, and Lilly? Yeah, I think that could work." Ringo said.

"But we have to be patient. We can't let the others know about where we are going."

"Yeah, got ya. Need to keep moving forward."

Hubbie put the journal in a safe place, and he and Ringo exited the house that they were in, and they began to make their way to the park. They wanted to get some fresh air after all the chaos that has been happening the past month. They saw that Carson and Roxie were hanging around there. They didn't take any mind to them, and they continued to walk. Roxie and Carson actually were starting to get more comfortable around each other.

"You know, now that I think about it, it's true that most of the anime that I have seen have been more traditionally action based." Carson said.

"Yeah, and I'm more into that harem type thing." Roxie stated.

"I know, but it really doesn't sound that realistic."

"Neither do your anime. Can you imagine that someone would possibly get a harem? I think that would be totally wacky."

Both of them laughed a bit a, and they eased into silence again.

"Roxie…I just wanted to say something." Carson said while his cheeks began to redden.

Roxie was now nervous, wondering what Carson was going to say, but she knew where this was going.

"Go on, don't fucking keep the suspense up." Roxie said nervously.

Carson fidgeted with his hands a bit, before he finally explained what he was nervous about.

"Roxie…I like you a lot."

Roxie breathed a bit.

"Well, I already knew that."

"No, I don't mean like friends. I mean as something…more."

Roxie stood there for the next ten seconds trying to process what she had just heard, and once she figured out what Carson was trying to say, her entire face became red as a tomato.

"Wait…your saying you love me. That you have actually fallen in love with me?"

"That's what I'm saying."

Roxie didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was actually surprised that Carson was actually into her. She didn't really believe that anyone would fall for her. She was worried that she was being to hard on others based on who she was.

"Carson…I love you too."

This caused Carson to be spell bound, with his heart thumping like crazy.

"The reason I care about you is how you make me feel. You make me feel like myself, that I don't have to pretend to be this hard ass girl who trying to win this competition for all the glory of money. But you found the true me, the one who likes to talk to others, and trying to get to know them more. And I keep cursing because it relives some fucking stress off of me. And you don't mind that I curse as well, and see me for who I am." Roxie said.

Carson and Roxie looked at each other for a couple of seconds, with nervous glances and sweat beginning to pour down Carson face. Then, Carson slowly began to lean in, with Roxie following suit. They inched closer and closer, both of their hearts beginning to race even more now. They were only a few inches apart now, until Carson and Roxie finally connected with each other's lips. They began to kiss one another, feeling each other's mouth to get a taste. Carson could taste a dry mouth, but it had a sort of peppermint sent to it, which made him blush a bit. Roxie felt a sort of hot when she was kissing Carson, and she could taste a sort of lilac to him, which made her quiver a bit. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally unlocked their lips, with both of them breathing really hard.

"Holy shit that was amazing." Carson said.

Roxie was now laughing, as she was not used to Carson cursing at all.

"You actually fucking cussed for once, it's a miracle." Roxie Exclaimed.

Carson was now laughing too, as Carson used his head to lie down on Roxie's lap. While this was happening, Lucille, Kris, and Allison had noticed the two interacting with one another.

"Awe, how cute." Kris said.

"I know it's cute, but something concerns me." Lucille said.

"And what might that be?" Allison asked.

"What if Roxie isn't able to switch Carson over to our side?" Lucille said.

"I know. This vote that's coming up is very important. With Sebastian being eliminated, there are five guys and four girls left. If Carson were to join our side, then we'd have the numbers and be able to vote out who we want." Allison said.

"Which is Allen right?" Kris asked.

"Yes, that's correct Kris. But I don't think Roxie will tell Carson until the very last moment. Besides, I think she is enjoying her time with Carson." Lucille stated.

"Lucille, I know you want to be patient, but I don't know if this is the right thing to do. What if he can't make a decision?" Allison asked.

"Allison. We have to trust that Roxie will get Carson to our side. If we pester him too much, that will definitely be the end of us. We have to wait for Roxie."

Allison didn't like the way Lucille had so much trust in Roxie, but she knew that Lucille knew what she was talking about, and knew that she had to trust her for the sake of her.

Allen was busy talking to Adrian, since he had an idea of who should go next.

"Adrian, I think I have an idea of whose going home this time around." Allen stated

"And who would that be?" Adrian asked loudly.

Adrian and Allen were talking loudly since there seemed to be a festival going on in the city, which was rowdy, so they had to speak loudly in order to hear each other.

"I think we should get rid of Roxie next. She's the biggest threat right now, with her winning a bunch of challenges!"

"Yeah, I think your right about that! But we're going to have to convince Carson to join with us to vote!"

"What are you talking about? Getting Carson will be easy!"

"Allen, you realize that Carson is into Roxie?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll convince him to join us, and there's no way he'll say no!"

Adrian was worried about the way Allen was talking about the vote. He didn't want Allen to screw up their chances of keeping the pact of guys together. But, he hoped Allen knew what he was doing, because just as he was about to say something to him, the loudspeaker went on, with Richard stating that there was a challenge happening soon, and that they would need to meet at the houses. The two of them gathered there belongings and made their way to the houses. What they didn't see was a blue haired girl following the two of them from behind.

What also was happening was the fact that Maria was in the log cabin, and had just gathered some blue dust that will transport her to the monster bar, and she would say the Latin words before she would throw the powder on the ground. But before she could, her boss came into the room looking at her.

"You know what's coming right?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, the trial that is about to happen." Maria stated.

"Don't be nervous, they're probably going to not do much. Probably ban you from the human world for the next year or so. But listen to me: you can still communicate with me with the mirror I gave you. So, you can keep up with the potion I want to create."

"But what will it do once we finish it?"

"I don't know, but I always found it exciting when I don't know what a potion does. It just gets my adrenaline going. Now, off you go to court, and try to keep your emotions in check."

Maria nodded, and as she said the Latin words, she threw down the blue powder in her hands, and she vanishes from sight, leaving only traces of blue powder around. Kathy got to work cleaning up the powder that was left there, wondering if Maria would survive at all.

Richard had the campers all lined up next to the yellow bus that the campers usually took, talking to them about where they were heading.

"Campers, today we will be going to the museum, where the next challenge will be taking place. Everyone on the bus!"

The Campers didn't react, already understanding that a challenge was happening, and it was probably going to wither kill them or torture them with boredom. But when all the campers got into the bus, there seemed to be a rift forming. The guys were together on one end, while the girls were on the other, with Roxie and Carson being in the center. Adrian was a little worried about the position that Carson was in. So, as the bus made its way to the museum, Adrian went over to Carson to give some info.

"Roxie, is it okay if I talk to Carson?" Adrian asked.

Roxie was wondering if Adrian was trying to talk strategy to Carson. But she was thinking about letting Adrian talk to Carson, since she and Carson were a thing. Carson would tell what Adrian was up to right?

"Fine, just try not to take too long." Roxie said

Adrian nodded with a thank you, and he moved Carson to the side.

"Adrian, is something up?" Carson asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to discuss about the vote later tonight." Adrian said.

Carson was wondering where this was going.

"And, you know, I was thinking we should vote out the biggest threat here…I think you know who that is." Adrian explained.

Carson looked into his head to see what Adrian was talking about. Then he realized what Adrian was trying to tell him.

"No…you mean Roxie?" Carson whispered.

"Carson, it's the only logical thing to do. Roxie has been winning almost all of the challenges here; we need to get rid of her as soon as possible. I know you two are close, but you need to think logically and not let your emotions get the better of you. Once she's gone, we can just pick off the rest of the girls here, and it could be an all guys final five." Adrian said.

Carson was thinking about what Adrian was saying, but he would have to think more about it.

"I'll think about it." Carson said.

"Okay, just get back to me before the vote." Adrian said.

Adrian went back to his group, while Carson went back to Roxie. Allison was in the back, trying to get back to the dark room to see what was going to happen, but it was hard since there was a lot of talking going on and the bumpy bus that was keeping her unbalanced. She then was wondering about Adrian. It was a while that she had talked to Adrian, and she wanted to talk to him again before the vote. Finally, after a while, the bus stopped at the museum. Kris was already getting jitters, since she saw spiders on the banner were still there. Lucille noticed this, and tried to comfort Kris.

"Hey, don't worry. If something happens, I got you covered." Lucille said.

But what Lucille didn't know was that Talia had said something similar to that, and Kris was comforted by Talia's statement. The nine campers got out of the bus, and they made their way to the front of the museum, and Richard got out to inform them of the purpose of the challenge.

"Okay, today's challenge will be pretty interesting. Today, you will have to go inside the museum to try and find and capture a spider." Richard said.

Most of the campers were waiting for the twist. When none came, Allen laughed out loud.

"Really? You want us to grab a spider and then were safe? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Allen stated.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah, Spiders are so easy to find man."

Most of the campers were nodding in agreement, wondering why this challenge was so simple. But Kris body was shaking, as she was trying not to tear up in fear. Now, Roxie, Carson, and now Ringo noticed the fearful Kris.

"Well then, I wish you guys the best of luck. The first one to bring back a spider is safe from the vote tonight. Alright, you guys can begin." Richard said.

The nine campers went together to the museum, and they all saw that the front entrance was opened, which means they essentially had the museum all to themselves. They all entered together, and they all marveled at…nothing. There seemed to be no artifacts, or anything that would attest to having anything spider related.

"Man, this sucks. I thought this challenge was going to be easy." Allen stated.

"Allen, nothing is ever fucking easy." Roxie stated.

"Hey, where are Hubbie and Ringo going?" Asked Allison.

The seven campers looked and saw that Hubbie and Ringo were heading to the back area of the museum. Curious, the campers followed the two of them to see where they were going. What they failed to notice was green smoke coming out of the vents, and the blue haired girl that was tailing them from behind.

Hubbie and Ringo went to the back to the grey door. Since they were in the museum, they wanted to talk to Lilly and the others about the silver journal. They spoke the Latin words, and they entered the monster bar. Hubbie again saw Cass and Venus disusing with one another, but what was weird was that nobody else was in the bar at all. Hubbie went over to the two of them.

"Hubbie, your back!" Cass stated.

"Nice to see you two again." Hubbie said.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Ringo asked.

"Oh, there at a trial right now." Venus said bluntly.

"Wait, what do you mean by trial?" Hubbie asked.

"Well, remember when Maria used those potions to try and ruin the game for everyone else? Well, she's getting a trial to determine what's going to happen to her." Cass explained.

"So it's just like the court system in our world." Ringo said.

"No, completely different." Venus stated.

"Yeah, what Venus said. You see, in our world, we don't give out the death penalty. And we also only have a six member jury, and the cases usually only take about a day to be completed." Cass said.

"So is that why everyone's gone? The case is going on right now?" Hubbie asked

"Yes, but it only just started. It should be about a couple more minutes before the case is concluded." Venus said.

"So…that means we have more time to do some…stuff." Cass said.

Hubbie blushed a bit, while Ringo knew what was happening, and back away. Only, he didn't expect to run into someone from behind. He turned around, and saw the seven other campers standing there in shock. What surprised Ringo even more was that there was a young girl with a blue haze standing next to Kris.

"How in the world did you guys get in?!" Ringo asked.

"You and Hubbie were walking to the back area, which made us suspicious since you guys don't usually go down there." Lucille said

"Crap…well then who are you?" Ringo asked the girl with the blue haze.

The other campers didn't know what Ringo was talking about, until they saw the girl, and everyone jumped back in shock. Hubbie, Cass, and Venus were all shocked that more people had shown up.

"Hubbie…you have got to stop being so comfortable." Venus stated.

"Venus, give him a break. It's not like he is intentionally trying to bring them here." Cass said

Hubbie was more concerned about the girl he's never seen before, and everyone else including Venus and Cass. The girl looked nervous.

"It's okay Talia, they're not going to hurt you." Kris said.

"Wait, you know her?" Venus asked.

"Yeah, she's a ghost. How in the world can you guys see her?" Kris asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, all of the monster true forms are shown once they enter this realm." Cass said.

"Which is why I'm looking at a foxy cat girl?" Allen stated.

Cass rolled her eyes, not liking the way this guy was talking.

"Allen now's not the time for your words. I need to go to Williams's house." Hubbie said.

"Hold on what? Who the hell is this William guy?" Roxie stated.

"Oh boy…there's a lot of explaining that I have to do." Hubbie stated.

So, Hubbie sat everyone down, including Cass and Venus to explain what was going on. Hubbie gave most of the details about William, the mill with the lock, the journal, the monster world, and Lucien. Kris gave some info about Talia, and how her family perished. Finally, Allison had something that she was keeping from the others, but wanted to tell the others.

"Guys…I think I can see into the past and future." Allison stated.

All of the people there were surprised with what she said, and Cass and Venus were interested in hearing more.

"Wait and you tell us now?" Allen said.

"Allen, not now. Allison, did you see anything?" Hubbie asked.

"I only saw a couple of instances of events that would happen in the future, but the future seemed to have changed when I…nothing." Allison stated.

That caused Carson to get a nervous look in his eyes.

"Allison…you didn't mess with the timeline at all did you?" Carson asked.

Allison looked a little nervous, since she did it about two times already. But, she didn't want to say anything about it, since she was afraid of how the others were going to react.

"No, I don't think so." Allison said.

Carson was looking at Allison with some suspicion, but he decided to keep that to himself and discuss it with Allison later on. Meanwhile, the other campers were trying to figure out how to find the next shard, which was said to be in William's house in the monster world.

"Oh, well in order to find that, you're going to have to follow me." Cass said.

"Wait, you know where he lives?" Hubbie said.

"Yeah, it's the only abandoned building near the bar."

Most of the campers didn't like the fact that they had to go into an abandoned place. But, they realized it was the only way to finish the orb. But Hubbie was getting a bad feeling that something was going to happen if they completed the orb. The campers got out of their seats, and the campers, plus Talia and Venus, followed Cass to a weird looking compartment. Surprisingly, it was able to fit the twelve people inside. Cass pulled a lever, and a loud whirling sound. After a second, the whirling stopped, and Cass opened the door to find themselves in the bustling city. Looking for the abandoned building wasn't that hard since they were looking at the rundown apartment right in front of the compartment.

"Wow, it looks like shit." Roxie said.

"You can say that again." Allen stated.

"Can we just finish this and go inside?" Ringo asked.

Everyone nodded, and they began to cross the street to get inside. When they finally crossed the street, they got to the front entrance, which was covered with boards that had some algae on them. Venus and Roxie took to using there strength to pull the boards off the entrance. When they opened the door, there was a loud creaking sound, which was giving off a sinister vibe. But, the twelve made their way inside the apartment complex. Uri in the meantime was wondering what was going on. It had been about thirty minutes since the campers went into the museum, and since then he hadn't seen any sign of them at all. He turned to Daisy, who appeared to be talking on the phone to someone, but he didn't have time to talk to her. He got his phone, and dialed Richard's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Richard, it's me Uri. I'm having some trouble finding the campers. They've been gone for a long time."

"_Did you look everywhere for them? Every nook and cranny?"_

Uri thought about it for a moment. He knew almost where all the entrances and exits were, but were there anymore that he wasn't seeing? Uri looked through the monitors that he had, and he at first looked to the usual places where entrances and exits were. But then he noticed in the back that there was a grey door that was strangely placed. Uri thought this was interesting for a door to be at.

"Hey, I found a grey door near the back of the museum. Do you want me to send them through there?"

"_Yeah, I'm sure it's not a big deal."_

Uri, nodded his head, and he sent in the command for the things, as he saw them head toward the door. The twelve were moving their way up the stairs, with Cass again trying to remember where William lived. Then, after going up about four floors, she finally found his room. It was numbered 425, and Cass opened the door. The others saw something that was pretty depressing. They saw lots of dust and cobwebs that were around the room, and that various materials in the room seemed to have rusted. Hubbie, Ringo, Cass, and Venus went to look in William's bedroom, Allison and Adrian checked the bathroom, while everyone else just looked around to see if they could find anything. Kris and Talia were discussing things.

"Maybe we should come here more often. I mean, everyone here can see you." Kris said.

"I don't know. What if no one really likes me that much?" Talia said.

"I think people will really like who you are. Beside, everyone was really interested in your back story. I think everyone wants to try and find your body as well."

Talia blushed with the statement that was said by Kris.

"Awe, you really are to nice."

Talia and Kris embraced a bit, but then Kris caught something underneath a couch. She went underneath it, and found a crystal key that was shining. Kris knew this was important, so she decided to hold onto it for later. Allison and Adrian were together, and they were looking around to see if they could find anything that would help them out. Allison didn't see anything that could help them out, but Adrian grabbed a spear that was there, in case anything came after them.

"Adrian, I think we need to talk about this…while were alone." Allison stated

Adrian knew this was coming. He was thinking about it the whole week they have been off.

"So where are we…in this…I don't know…fling?" Adrian asked.

"Do you really think of this as a fling?"

"Well, yeah. We haven't really done anything sensual at all, and the fact of the matter is…I think the incidents with Colleen have left a bitter thing in my mind."

Allison was beginning to tear up now.

"So looking at me reminds you of her, and what she did to you?"

Adrian was now trying to get the things out before she burst out in tears.

"Yes…I'm sorry, but it does."

Allison then burst out into tears, and she ran out of the bathroom. Adrian followed her, but was stopped by Kris and Lucille. Lucille followed to where Allison had gone, while Kris looked confused as to what just happened.

"Kris, take this. You might need to give it to Lucille in case anyone tries to jump you." Adrian said.

Kris was lost, as she was given a spear by Adrian. She didn't question it anymore, as she and Talia headed to where Lucille and Allison had gone. Allen, Carson, and Roxie were looking at Adrian in confusion.

"Adrian, what the heck happened in there?" Allen asked.

"I…think I just broke things up with Allison." Adrian said.

"Are you fucking serious? I though you two were a thing?" Roxie stated.

"Were you reminded by what Colleen did?" Carson asked.

Adrian nodded his head, and everyone in the room could understand what he meant. Colleen had put Adrian through some messed up things, and the three of them figured he never really got over it. It was just hard to see him break things with Allison when she seemed to care so much about him. Not hearing any of this, Ringo was busy looking around the bedroom that William owned, and was looking around, while trying not to pay any attention that was going on between Hubbie and Cass, as they seemed to be…bonding per say.

"Hubbie, why can't I sit on your lap? I don't think it would be much trouble." Cass stated.

"Cass, I don't really think that would be-"Hubbie stated.

"Cass, if you even think about laying a finger on him you're dead." Venus stated with a surprising amount of venom.

"Oh, now we get some personality out of you. What the hell took you so long?" Cass stated.

Venus was breathing hard now, but she finally calmed down when she noticed that she had stopped her movements toward Hubbie. Ringo on the other hand had found a drawer containing another shard. He loved the glow, and put it in his pocket. What he didn't expect to find was a note by a specific person. He looked at it, and was shocked by what he had read.

_Dear William,_

_I must say that your attempts of hiding are futile. If you have received this letter, I know where you are, and are coming to kill you where you stand. But, if you somehow manage to escape, I know your secret hiding place that you always go to when you…deliberate on the decisions you have made. Once my friend finds you, you're going to give up the orb, and the girl. You better not keep me waiting._

_Ta Ta, Lucien_

Ringo looked at this letter in fear. It was not good that Lucien had figured out where William had lived. What was even worse was that he had a hidden ally that nobody knows the identity of, which made it even more impossible to find the true mastermind. And who was this girl? Maybe one of the Monsters that are here? Or is it-

Ringo didn't have time to finish his thoughts as there was a scream that was heard outside the room. Ringo, Hubbie, Cass, Venus, Adrian, Allen, Roxie, and Carson ran out of the room to find a shivering Kris with the spear, but it had a dead four foot spider with the end being pierced. Lucille, Allison, and Talia were all shocked at what happened. Nobody sat still thought, as they now saw more spiders, this time with a greenish tint to them coming thorough the walls.

"Run for it!" Adrian cried out.

Everyone ran for the elevator, but one of the spiders shot out some web, and blocked the elevator doors. The spider hissed at them, and it lunged at them. Allen noticed a club on the floor, and as the spider was lunging itself at them, Allen hit the spider straight across the face, green blood spilling out of it. Allen had to wipe out the blood out of his eyes as he and others had to continue down the stairs. Roxie had gotten a crowbar as well, and started bashing the big spiders as well. Allen and Roxie were the one's killing most of the spiders that were attacking them. Hubbie was near the front, trying to keep the silver journal safe, but a giant ten foot spider came up in front of him. He was shocked by how big it was, and the screeching was so loud that he had to cover his ears. The spider lunged at him and the others, but Cass used her claws to slice the spider in half. Most of the mouths were open, except for Venus, who knew what Cass was capable of but was groaning on the inside since she was about to gloat again.

"Cass, that was amazing!" Hubbie said excitedly.

This made Cass blush, having Hubbie complement her like that.

"Oh, well I was only trying to help."

This made Venus give the two a jealous glance, but she didn't think either of them saw.

"Um, I don't want to barge in or anything, but we have spiders to deal with here!" Allen cried out.

Everyone got back into focus, as they continued to make their way out of the apartment complex. Finally, after killing a lot of spiders, they finally made their way out of the apartment…where there were spiders about everywhere, but no one around.

"I think Maria and the others are still at the trial." Venus said.

"Wait, you mean the girl that tried to get us all eliminated?" Allen stated.

"Look, can we just-" Roxie began

But suddenly, the group saw a bright light that appeared in front of them, and they were transported to the bar…where Lilly was there looking at Venus and Cass with an angry expression.

"Venus. Cass. Why in the world are you so bad at your job?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, my gal. Look, it wasn't our fault that they found the place. They just happened to follow Hubbie and Ringo here." Cass stated.

"What, no that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about why you weren't guarding the place while the hearing was happening."

"We were helping these guys find out what happened to William. They found a few things that might help them later on." Venus said.

"So? What if someone came in here without your knowledge and stole something? Then what?"

"Look, we'll check the place out. Right now we're trying to deal with-"Cass was saying.

"Oh, you mean the giant spiders that were running about? Don't worry, I took care of them. Won't be seeing any of them running about if I have anything to say about it."

None of the campers or Talia seemed to be talking as the conversation was happening. Carson decided to interject.

"Um…do you mind if we head back to our world? I mean, there is still a challenge that is happening."

Lilly, now looking at the others, decided the time was right for them to head back.

"Alright, I'll let you guys head back. And, if any of you want to visit, I would be happy to oblige." Lilly said.

"Sounds like a good idea. Would be a nice place to hang out." Lucille stated.

Most of the campers headed out of the door that put them back in the human world. Kris was hesitant to go back, worried about what happened to Talia, who she was holding tight.

"Madam, what's going to happen to Talia when I go back? Will no one be able to see her once I go back?" Kris asked.

"Actually, the other campers should be able to see Talia from now on, and they can even interact with her."

Talia smiled a bit, happy to actually have everyone being able to see her. Kris and Talia held each other's hand, as they exited through the door. Hubbie, Ringo, Allison, and Adrian were interested about something else.

"So do you know how the trial went?" Asked Allison, trying to move away from Adrian.

Lilly didn't say anything at first, but then she started talking about what went down.

"Well, it started out okay, with Maria being asked questions about what went down. They had her take a truth serum in order for her to tell the whole truth. Well, the judge asked her various questions, and she answered them with honesty. What shocked us the most was the fact that she was the one to seek Colleen out. And what's worse, it seemed like Colleen wasn't a very good listener and it was mostly due to her ignorance that she caused so many problems. But, Maria was the one who initiated all the trouble, so they have decided…to lock her away in the dungeons for the next couple of weeks, and then after that she will not be allowed to go back to the human world for the next twenty years."

Adrian, Allison, and Hubbie didn't mind since they felt like that was the right ruling. But Ringo felt like that was a little too harsh.

"Are you sure that was the right ruling? I mean, it seems a little harsh to keep her in a cell, and even worse to be banned from the human world for the next twenty years. Besides, doesn't she help out Mayor Harris? How are you going to deal with that?" Ringo asked.

"We'll put a spell on him, making him forget Maria. The whole town will forget who she was, and Harris will mostly just working on his own."

The four nodded, understanding the choices that Lilly took. After that, they headed for the exit, but not before Hubbie got a hug from Cass, who intentionally put his face in her chest. Hubbie now had a red tomato as a face, but he didn't really mind it that much. Venus was fuming now, that she wasn't in the position that Cass was in.

"Cass, I can't breathe." Hubbie stated.

Cass let go of Hubbie so that he could breathe better. Hubbie was happy that he could breathe, and trying to wonder if he would get the same treatment again.

"Cass…stay safe." Hubbie said.

Cass couldn't help but blush, and she went up to him and gave him a kiss on the check. Hubbie knees were trembling, but he kept his balance, as he waved goodbye to Venus as well on his way out. Richard was now pacing at the front of the museum, scared about what happened to the campers. He had contacted Uri to see what was happening, but Uri told them that the campers were not on the monitor at all. He was about to call the cops when he saw the nine campers come out of the museum. They all looked battered and bruised, but all of them seemed to be okay. Richard then saw Kris with a spider on a spear. That put a smile to Richard's face.

"Well, it looks like this challenge is over. And the winner here is Kris, since she has a dead spider on her spear. That means that the rest of you will be up for elimination. I'm getting the feeling this will be an important vote." Richard exclaimed.

The campers got back on the bus, with Kris putting the spear with the spider on the ground as she got on the bus. Richard sat in the back, while the bus drove on its own.

"Wait a minute, when did it start doing that again?" Allison asked.

"Oh, it's been doing that the whole time. I just decided to sit back here so I can sleep for a bit." Richard said.

That didn't make anyone on the bus feel any better. They decided to just try and forget about it. After a thirty minute drive back to the diner, as everyone got off and back inside to get some lunch before the ensuing vote. Lucille, Kris and Allison sat at a table together, with the later trying to get Allison to calm down.

"Allison, it's okay. You just had a rough patch-"Kris started.

"Kris, it was never going to work out. Colleen ruined everything, and now whenever I'm around him he's reminder of what he went thorough. Adrian doesn't fell anything for me anymore." Allison stated.

"Allison, I need you to pull yourself together. We have a vote to get to, and I need you to stay focused." Lucille said, staring into the eyes of Allison.

Allison was shocked by the intensity that Lucille displayed, and nodded her head, as she tried not to blush. Meanwhile, Allen, Adrian, Ringo, and Hubbie were trying to figure out what had happened, and what was going to go down.

"Alright, so we get rid of Roxie. That's the plan right?" Ringo asked.

"Yeah, and were going to keep moving forward. Adrian, you sure you got Carson on our side?" Allen asked.

"He told me himself that he was voting with us." Adrian said.

"Good, then we should be fine."

* * *

**Allen**: "Man, this seems like the easiest vote so far. We're taking out the biggest threat still in this game. Sure, it makes it possible for me to get eliminated, but I think as long as Adrian says that we have Carson on our side, nothing can go wrong."

**Adrian**: "So, that thing I told Allen about? Yeah, I don't exactly know if I have his vote. When I came up to him to talk about Roxie going, he seemed uncomfortable about voting for her. I really hope I didn't offend him by asking to vote out his girlfriend, but he must realize that she is the biggest threat still in this game right?"

* * *

Carson was busy trying to process all this new information that he had gotten when he went to this monster realm, but he was interrupted by Roxie, who wanted to talk to him for a bit.

"Carson, is there a favor I can ask of you?" Roxie asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Carson asked.

Roxie looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, then spoke in a quiet voice.

"I need you to vote with me. The girls and I are trying to get rid of Allen."

"So you're getting out one of the bigger threats still in the merge. That would be good if Allen was gone, since he keeps messing with his girlfriend Scarlett, and the fact that he seems to think that he's on top of the world. It would be pretty nice to see him fall off of his pedestal."

"That's why we need your help. We need to get rid of Allen before he starts winning challenges."

"I'll give it some consideration."

The siren sounded, signaling that voting was going to begin soon.

"Well, you might have to think about it on the way there."

After a trip from the diner to the abandoned mansion, the nine campers were now in the basement…including Scarlett for some reason.

"Allen, why is she here?" Richard asked.

"Well, I just wanted her to see what goes on down here, so I invited her to watch." Allen stated.

Richard was just really confused, but he decided to ignore it. He was also wondering why everyone was looking right next to Scarlett for some reason. Richard didn't see that Talia was sitting right next to Scarlett, and she was waving to Kris, wishing her good luck.

"Now, I think since the merge, I have begun to see a divide her. Now, what happens with this vote could mean making it to the end, or going out while the merge is still new to you. Now, why don't you guys start the voting process!"

Most of the campers went through the voting booth quickly, having to know what to vote for. But when it came to Carson, everyone was staring at him, wondering how he was going to go. Carson slowly got up out of his seat, and made his way inside the voting booth. After a while, Carson walked out, and sat back down in his seat next to Roxie, who was hugging him for support. Richard pulled up the votes, and looked wide eyed to see how it went down.

"Well I must say, the way you voted really interested me. Now, let's get these marshmallows out to see who is safe."

Richard pulled out eight marshmallows, and everyone was looking really intense to see where this was going to go.

"Now, first safe tonight is Kris, since she won the challenge and wasn't supposed to be voted for."

Kris caught her marshmallow in the air, and then biting into it to start eating it, and then noticed some green goo coming out of it, causing her to scream and faint on sight, since it looked like the blood of the spider that they had encountered.

"Richard, what the fuck?" Roxie cried out.

"Sorry, I just decided to mix things up with these marshmallows. Don't worry; it's only jelly in there, no spider guts at all."

Roxie and Allen hoisted Kris to the bench where Scarlett and Talia were, as Talia began to try and comfort the unconscious Kris.

"After that, why don't we get to the next two that are safe, which are Carson and Ringo."

Both successfully grabbed their marshmallow. Carson ate the marshmallow and found orange jelly inside, while Ringo had red colored jelly.

"Next two safe are Lucille and Adrian."

Both were happy to be safe, as they both got there marshmallows. Adrian found out that it had a blue jelly filling inside, while Lucille got purple.

"Allison and Hubbie, you are the next two to be safe."

Allison didn't even look while she was taking it, taking the marshmallow, and eating it which turned out to be a yellow jelly. Hubbie took it, and he ate it, and found out that he had black jelly. He didn't like the color of it, since it gave him a sinister vibe. Finally, it was down to Roxie and Allen.

"This seems to be where the campers are finally starting to realize the threats in this game. Allen, you are an obnoxious person who somehow has stayed in this game with a meteoric amount of votes, I was surprised you made it here at all. But, failing to win this challenge might have cost you in the end. As for you Roxie, you were one of the only one's who seemed to win almost every challenge that you have faced, making you have a big target on your back. Does failing to win this last challenge mean you are going home?"

Both Allen and Roxie started sweating bullets, as they didn't know how this was going to go.

"The last person who is safe tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Roxie!"

Roxie breathed a sigh of relief, as she got the last marshmallow in her hand. Allen, not believing what has just happened, tried to talk to Richard.

"Rich, there must be some sort of mistake. Why am I eliminated?" Allen asked.

"Because you got the most votes to be eliminated." Richard said.

"But then that would mean…" Allen stated.

Allen looked at Carson, and then got a pissed off face.

"You voted with them?" Allen stated.

"Allen, I couldn't vote out Roxie. We're close-"Carson stated.

"Close doesn't mean crap. Carson, your making a mistake by keeping her around. Don't be fooled."

Scarlett, seeing that Allen was eliminated, started to tear up, and she hung onto Allen.

"Allen, if you go, then I follow." Scarlett stated.

Allen nodded, and they both kissed one another, as Chino came out of the room and grabbed the both of them, and he dragged the both of them into the chamber, and as he closed to door, the eight remaining campers knew that both of them were done for.

_In the forest…_

BC had returned to Lucien, having brought him some important info.

"Lucien, I have found the hiding place of the monster realm, just like you asked me to. Is there any reason why you wanted to find it?"

"Of course I have a plan. It's the main point to my plan. The others seemed to be finding the pieces fine. They'll do all the work for me at this point. But, I can't let them find the truth about William, or my ally. But don't worry, all I have to do is to find the stone, and there will be no one who can stop me."

* * *

Votes:

**Adrian**: "Okay, I did my best, and I hope I have Carson's vote tonight. I'm voting out Roxie because to me, she is the biggest threat still in this game."

**Allen**: "Adrian, I thank you for getting Carson's vote...I hope. I'm voting out Roxie, since I don't want to have anyone else to compete in these challenges."

**Allison**: "Allen, I never really liked the way you acted around people, and it also doesn't help that Allen is really good at challenges. I think eliminating Allen would be the best thing...oh I can't take it, I wish I could vote for Adrian, since I can't bear to look at him anymore."

**Hubbie**: "I don't know why i'm voting with the guys, since I don't really like hanging out with the three of them. But, I do agree with who they want gone. Roxie, since the start of this game has been a force of nature, running through most of these challenges. With Roxie out, it will be easier for others to win challenges."

**Ringo**: "Um...I guess Roxie could go, since she is strong and that's who Hubbie was voting for."

**Kris**: "Allen should go, since he is a strong competitor with an attitude. He seems to have a superiority complex, with him seeming like the strongest person on this show. But now, Allen will fall off the pedestal."

**Lucille**: "Allen, you have been a strong competitor in this game, but I think your time is up. You were too confidant that you would be safe, so you didn't play as hard to stay in the game. Sorry, that's just how things work."

**Roxie**: "Fuck, it's nervous when your getting votes. I just fucking hope Carson loves me enough to keep me around, and doesn't see me as a threat. As for Allen, you have to go home. Your the bigger threat here, and it also doesn't help that you have an attitude."

**Carson**: "I actually thought this vote was pretty easy. I didn't want to see Roxie go, since I care about her. And Allen is still mostly a jerk, even though he has improved with his attitude. Sorry Allen, but I had to vote for you."

**Finally, done with this chapter. I felt like this was one of my tougher one's to write, since I have been away for a bit, but I finally finished it. Now though, I'm going to have to talk about Allen. Where do I begin? Allen was a really jerk wad when he started off, and he was almost eliminated in the first three episodes, but over time grew to be one of the stronger campers on this show. He went through dying, getting a girlfriend, and saving a bunch of people at a farm. But even though he was a polarizing figure, he was still a pretty good camper to talk about. Unfortunately, Allen was beginning to get stale, and I couldn't think of anything else to use for him, since I already exhausted all of the things I could think of for him. I think now was the best time for him to go. What did you think of Allen? Who is the next to go? What does Lucien have up his sleeve? Will the group be able to complete the orb? Soon, everything would come together.**


	24. Why did it have to be Snakes?

**I'm really getting down to the nitty gritty. I have eight campersssssss left, all of whom have a lot of character development, so choosssssing the next person to go isssss going to be tough. But, thissssss challenge sssshould be interesting.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It'ssssss owned by FreshTV.**

**Enjoy the ssssssshow.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 14: Why did it have to be Snakes?

Hubbie was working on trying to read the journal itself, since he saw the title and the chapters. The problem was the fact that he couldn't for the life of him read the words at all, and it was in an entirely different language that wasn't known to man. What was even creepier to Hubbie was that he was getting the feeling that he and the others were being watched. Hubbie had seen these people with weird colored hair watching from a distance. Hubbie didn't know why they were following his group in particular, but something told him that Lucien had something to do with this. Hubbie though was most concerned with how the search of the shards to the orb was coming. He had figured out that he was halfway there by the orb was now split in half now. But the more pieces he found, the more he was concerned with how the other campers around him were acting.

Lucille was mostly in the background, focusing on just playing her cards right and trying to stay in this game, and keeping her relationship strong with Sebastian. Suddenly though, she had started to become more confidant in herself, and had ditched Sebastian for Allison, which was very weird since he didn't understand how those two would fit since they both had different personalities.

Speaking of Allison, she was acting strange as well. She seemed to be very nice and comfortable around others, a bit more on the shy part. She even was close to Adrian, well after the incident with Colleen. But soon after, Allison for some reason ditched Adrian for Lucille, and she seems to be a part of this girl's alliance, when it didn't even exist before the merge.

What was even worse, Hubbie seemed to notice Ringo starting to go off on his own, even though he is known to stick close to others. What's even more alarming is the fact that Ringo seemed to be more…angst? Why was that though? Hubbie didn't know what was happening, but Hubbie knew it had something to do with the orb he was trying to build. Hubbie then knew what he needed to do. He needed to give the orb to Lilly and the others in order to stop whatever was happening before it got even worse.

So, Hubbie got out of his seat, and went into the drawer that he had put the orb. What surprised Hubbie was that it seemed to be glowing a lot brighter then it was before, so he had to quickly take it out and put it in a duffle bag so that the light wouldn't shine so brightly outside. Hubbie grabbed the duffle bag, and was preparing to leave when a particular thought went through his head. Why was he bringing it to Lilly? He didn't think he needed to bring it now. Besides, not everyone was affected by whatever was happening. Roxie, Carson, Adrian and Kris seemed to be normal enough, so it wasn't really that big of a deal was it? No, what is he thinking? Of course he had to do it now. He didn't want anyone else changing for the worse. But, it wasn't a big deal right now, so he put the duffel bag on his bed, and he grabbed the silver journal as he headed out. Hubbie shut the door and locked it from behind and then, feeling dangerous, threw his key into the sewers.

Hubbie went to gather up everyone else to tell them about the journal when he realized what he did. He looked around him to find that he had the journal in his hand and no key to his house. Hubbie was starting to realize more and more that the orb was affecting what decisions were being made. He ran back to the house…seeing that the window to it had been broken into. Hubbie went up to the broken window, and Hubbie put his hand through the broken plane, and opened the window from the inside. He pulled the window open, then slowly climbed into his house. He grimaced as he cut his hand with a shard of glass. He grabbed a towel that was nearby to stop the bleeding. When Hubbie went to look in his room, he saw that the duffel bag was gone.

"FUCK!"

* * *

**Hubbie**: "This is bad, this is really bad. I lost the half of the orb, and now someone can use it. Well, can't use it I would say, since I feel like the person would have trouble using it since it literally controlled me for about a minute or so. I think trying to destroy it would be the best course of action. Unless of course, it can't be destroyed and have made a terrible mistake in even trying to reform it. I need to tell Lilly this."

* * *

Hubbie had called Richard to tell him about the break in. A couple of minutes later, Richard showed up, as all the others campers had gathered to see the scene of the crime.

"Holy crap Hubbie, you weren't kidding. Someone trashed your place. What did they steal?" Richard asked.

"It was a duffel bag that I had brought with me. I had left it on the bed, and now it's not there anymore." Hubbie said.

"Alright, I'll make sure to tell the authorities about this incident." He then turned to the other campers. "If anything like this happens again, you call me okay?"

The other campers nodded, understanding what he meant. Richard, getting a sufficient answer, left to get ready for the next challenge. Hubbie went to the others.

"Guys, I've got some bad news to tell you guys." Hubbie stated.

"What is it? Was there anything in that duffel bag that was important to you?" Asked Ringo.

"No, not really."

No, that's not what he wanted to say. He was supposed to say that the orb was in there. Try it again.

"I was actually concerned about the journal that I have here. I can't actually read anything on it."

This is hopeless isn't it? That's what Hubbie was thinking as he realized that the orb was acting on its own, and that for some reason he couldn't mention it at all.

"Shit really? Damn that sucks. I mean, it's also fucking terrible about the house to." Roxie stated.

"Roxie, its fine. Not a big deal, things happen. Right now, I think we need to focus on getting this to Lilly, so she can try to decipher what this is saying."

Everyone nodded their heads, as the others began to make their way to the diner in order to use the bus. Hubbie was minding his own business trying to figure out why he couldn't mention a simple orb, when he started to hear a conversation that the girls were having.

"I'm telling you, we need to figure out who goes next." Lucille said.

"Well I say we get rid of Adrian, because I don't want to see him ever again." Lucille said in an angry tone.

"I don't think that's the right call. Sure, Adrian should probably go soon, but not this time around. We need to get rid of someone that is very good a challenges." Kris stated.

"Oh jeez, I wonder who that is." Roxie said sarcastically.

"Roxie, we don't mean you. Your part of our alliance, so you're sticking around in this game as long as I say so." Lucille stated.

"So who do you think should go?" Allison asked.

"I think the best course of action would be to eliminated Hubbie, then Adrian, and then Ringo."

Hubbie was shocked to hear his name come up, but he kept walking as to not draw attention to himself.

"Wait, Hubbie? I thought he was a pretty good guy." Kris stated.

"Yeah, he is, but he didn't tell us about the monster realm. Do you really think we're going to trust him any longer after that?" Lucille stated.

"The only fucking reason he did it was he was worried we wouldn't be able to handle it." Roxie said.

"But he still didn't tell us. Sorry Roxie, but I got to agree with Lucille on this." Allison said.

Hubbie now heard a huff, probably from Roxie. Now Hubbie was trying not to shake, as he realized that he would probably be the next one to go. Unless…Hubbie won the next challenge. Hubbie now had a determined look in his eye. All he had to do was win this challenge, and he was safe from elimination. Hubbie knew that needed to be his goal until he wasn't a threat. Which was impossible, since he didn't know how many challenges he was going to have to win in order to remain safe. As they were walking to the diner, they noticed that there was a guy that was standing there, with the guy using his phone. Most of the campers were wondering who this guy was and why he was just sitting next to the bus.

"Um excuse me? Who are you?" Allison asked.

The guy looked at the others, and saw that it was the campers. He then introduced himself.

"Names Uri. Do you guys need to be anywhere?" He asked.

"We were actually thinking of going to the museum. Do you care?" Kris asked.

Uri, realizing that they had planned on going to the museum, formulated a plan in his head for the next challenge.

"Yeah, sure. I don't really mind. Just be back before Richard announces the next challenge."

Uri watched them get into the bus, and once it started to drive away, Uri raced back to where his hideout was to try and to create a challenge. What he didn't realize was that a red headed figure look on in interest. The other campers began talking again about what was going on. But Kris was talking to Talia, wanting to know more about her.

"So, do you have no idea where your body is and you don't remember your brother dying? So, if we find him, he could possibly tell you everything that happened." Kris stated.

"Still, I don't even know where to begin." Talia said.

"Then let's start with the key that we found. Do we know where it leads?"

"Well, the only place that looked like had a similar shape would be in that mill."

"Then, once were done with looking around the museum, we can check out William's place to see what's hidden inside."

"But, will we want to know what's inside?"

"Talia, whatever happens to you, I will keep you safe alright? You have to stop doubting yourself."

"And I thought you were the one who was doubting herself."

They both laughed and kissed each other. Adrian felt an aching in his chest, since he had officially, or unofficially, broke up with Allison. He didn't like telling her that he wasn't that into her anymore, but he knew that Allison could be targeting him based on what occurred. He was hanging around Hubbie and Ringo as well, since those two were essentially the only ones who could oppose the alliance of girls plus Carson.

"I think I messed up. Was it right to let her go?" Adrian asked.

"If I were to call it…yeah, I think you did the right thing. Hanging around Allison was weighing you down, and you didn't seem to be getting any better. So, I think it was the right call, but the way you handled it wasn't as good. She still seems to be really upset by what you said." Hubbie stated.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope she forgives me sometime soon."

Ringo wasn't paying attention, just thinking about something that was going on.

"Hey, do you know what happened to the orb at all?" Ringo asked.

Hubbie then looked shocked when Ringo asked the question.

"Yeah, I know what happened. It was stolen." Hubbie stated.

That got the attention of everyone on the bus.

"Wait, you can't be serious right? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Lucille asked.

"That's the thing though. I tried to tell you guys earlier at the house, but I couldn't for the life of me tell you guys anything about the orb. It was like I was being forced to talk about some other things."

The others were concerned, but they didn't know whether Hubbie was completely telling the truth. The girls, except for Roxie, thought that he was acting to weird, and only exemplified why they needed to get rid of her. The campers rode the bus for the next half hour, until they finally got to the museum. The eight campers plus Talia exited the bus, and went to the museum entrance. Zara was there as usual, having that nonchalant look to her.

"So, are you guys going to see you know who?" She asked.

"Yeah, were probably going to stay for a bit." Hubbie said.

"Don't worry, it's not like people come here a lot during the winter. Take as long as you need."

Hubbie nodded, as they all went inside. What they noticed is that there were no exhibits that were new, and most of them had stayed the same. They made their way to the back, and saw the door again. Hubbie was the one that said the Latin, and the nine of them entered into the bar. It was busy, but they found a ten seat table that was available. They sat down at it, and waited for a bit. Cass was the server, and she was excited to see Hubbie again, but before she could greet him Venus came up to him.

"Hubbie, can I talk to you for a bit?" Venus asked.

"Sure, I can do that."

Hubbie left the journal in the possession of Ringo, as he went to the back of the bar with Venus. When Hubbie was there, he wanted to know why Venus was there.

"So, what questions do you-"

Hubbie was interrupted by Venus kissing him on the lips. This took Hubbie off guard as he was smooching one of the girls that was into him. Hubbie didn't know why she was doing this now of all times.

"Oh, I knew you would do that!" Cass stated.

Venus and Hubbie stopped locking lips, as Venus had a grin on her face.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to be the first to kiss him." Venus stated.

Cass stood there looking surprise at what she did.

"Well, you got to kiss him first. But how will it compare to mine?" Cass said.

"Wait, what!"

Hubbie was bombarded again, as Cass was now kissing him. Hubbie didn't want to admit it, but he thought kissing Cass felt like strawberry, and the way she used her tongue was very sensual. Cass ended the kiss, and then after that, wiped her mouth.

"So, what did you think of that Hubbie?" Cass asked.

Hubbie, who was still in shock by the kisses he got, was still trying to process what had just happened. After that Cass and Venus were looking at each other with high intensity. Hubbie then notice in the back that Lilly had shown up at the table. Hubbie carefully sneaked away from the two of them, as he got back to the group. He sat down next to Ringo, as Allison was asking about the journal

"So do you know what this thing is trying to tell us?" Allison asked.

Lilly looked at the journal, when closed her eyes as she put her hand over the book. A small light came out of her hand, and for a few seconds most of the campers just stared. Then, Lilly opened her eyes, as she looked really sad as to what she just saw.

"It's a tragedy what happened to William. He was born into a family that really didn't care too much about him, and he had to live on his own. He then found the monster world when he was around your age. He truly cared about it a lot, and he helped out our community. But, he needed to find a job that would be suitable so people wouldn't be suspicious of where he was. He got a job as a butler for the Blackthorns in 1962, and for the next ten years he served them, and watched Talia and James grow up. But, William was interested in the dark arts. He wanted to try and find a famous artifact that would be able to create and do whatever the person desired. This is when he found the Orb of Lucifer, as he was fascinated by it. Since he was of special birth, he was one of the only ones to be able to control it. But it came into the wrong hands when Paul Blackthorn touched the orb, creating a shockwave that killed the entire family. William was devastated, and he actually was the one to come to me about the story, as I was only around twenty at that time. I was still inexperience, so I told him to try and run from the problem. That was a mistake, as William gave the orb to an unknown Lucien at the time. For the next ten years, Lucien discovered more and more about the orb, and soon was able to do anything with it. He became tyrannical, and was soon trying to take over both the monster and human realm. But William came back and stopped Lucien from causing any more problems. He was pronounced dead, and William was proclaimed a hero. But William still had regrets about what happened to the Blackthorns, and from then on he tried his best to create something that would bring them back to life. But, he died from his experiments, with a slice to the throat ending him. We don't really know what happened to the body of Talia, but as far as we can tell, James is still alive. And what's more…he's at the moment living in Horrorville."

That took everyone off guard, as they knew he was alive, but they had no idea that he lived in Horrorville. That made everyone wonder who that could be, and where James might be. But this put Talia to tears, as she realized that her brother was still alive and well, and that he was close by.

"Wait, doesn't that mean he could tell us about William and what happened when the orb killed them?" Kris asked.

"He could tell us about William, but it will be unlikely that he would be able to recall the orb." Lilly said.

As the other campers began to talk again, Hubbie was looking to Ringo to talk to him about the news…only to find that Ringo wasn't there at all. Hubbie wondered if he went to the bathroom. Ringo in fact, had left the bar entirely, and was down in the dungeons to try and find a specific person. He had to ask for directions, but he knew he needed to talk with this person to ask them some certain questions. He was tried though of walking up two hundred flights of stairs, and he was finally relived when he reached the top. Ringo started looking at the cells, to see which cell that he was looking for. After a minute, he saw the cell that he was looking for, and he sat down next to it to start talking to the person.

"I don't think it was your fault." Ringo said.

Then, the person in the cell came into the light, and it turned out to be Maria, who was still in the cell.

"And why do you say that?" Maria asked.

"I know what you were trying to do, and I guess its okay. But I felt that Colleen caused all the problems that occurred. It still doesn't mean that what you did was right, but I understand your reasoning behind your decisions."

Maria didn't say anything for a bit.

"Why do you still care? I tried to change this game on my own, yet you still care." Maria stated

Ringo shuffled a little bit in his seat, but he finally started talking.

"For most of my life, my only focus was to try and appease others. I never really grew up with my dad, and I lost my mother when I was eleven. So, basically it was just my brother and I. Going to school was also pretty tiring, as most of the time I was there I was mostly just ignored, as I felt like I was just doing what everyone asked me to. I felt so alone, and I didn't know if anyone really cared. I thought if I did something that would make others recognize me would be better than being ignored. But then I realized something more: that I didn't need to appease everyone to be happy. And yeah, I still try to appease others. But I only try to appease people that are nice, and I feel so much better now. I think you know what I'm talking about."

Maria didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. She was thinking about the words that Ringo was saying, and then she realized why Ringo was saying this.

"I…think I get what you're saying. I'm appeasing someone that I feel like is my friend. But in reality…I feel like that's just what my boss wants. To cause chaos and disorder. I didn't want any of that, but she seemed really nice and trying to help me become a better witch, but in reality, she was using me for her own schemes. Why…didn't I see that sooner?"

Maria then started to sob, and she was crying on the fact that she was stupid enough to fall for her boss' trick. Ringo, feeling a little guilty for making her cry, did the best he could to hug her. Maria seemed to really appreciate it, as she cuddled up against Ringo. After a while, Ringo and Maria had to let go of one another.

"Hey, I got to go. Do you mind if we keep seeing each other?"

"That would be great."

Ringo then went back down the stairs, and got out of the entrance. He then walked back to the elevator, took the elevator, and was back in the bar…with everyone looking at him.

"What?" Ringo asked.

"Where in the hell were you?" Hubbie asked.

"I was just walking around. Wanted to see what this world looked like."

"Well you could have told us before you just walked out." Allison said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause you guys any distress."

Ringo noticed that everyone was already done with this place, and most were ready to leave. So, Ringo said goodbye to Lilly, Cass and Venus, as the campers plus Talia made their way back out to the museum. Everyone else was talking about what Lilly had talked about.

"So the journal gives us the info about where the all the shards are. Since there are five dots that are gone, that means we have five shards to go." Allison stated.

"And what's even better is that we know what this crystal key is for. It's for the mill that William had." Kris stated.

"So, I think we should-"Lucille began.

Suddenly, the floor below then opened up, and everyone fell down to the abyss below. After a three foot drop, everyone landed on a sort of limestone, and everyone was groaning in pain, as they didn't know what had just happened. Hubbie looked around, and noticed that most of the area was pitch black except for the limestone area around them. Hubbie was confused as to what was going on, until the loudspeaker came on inside the museum.

"Sorry about that campers, but I needed to get you guys here so I could do the next challenge." Richard stated

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? What are you doing now you jackass?" Roxie stated.

"Now come on, I'm not that big of a jerk. I'm only doing what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Yeah, trying to kill us is doing your job."

"Fine, whatever, I'll just explain the challenge. You're in a pit right now, and there doesn't seem to be anything around right now. But, when I turn the torches on…"

There was a click, and various torches lit up, and around the room seemed to be a sort of throne room. But around the room was about a thousand snakes that were littered around the room.

"AHHH!" Lucille cried out.

Everyone looked to Lucille, who was shivering in fear.

"I…hate…snakes."

"Unfortunately, snakes are going to be a part of this challenge. Your objective is to last as long as possible in this pit of snakes. If you think you can't continue on, you can tap out of the challenge. The last one remaining is safe from elimination, and cannot be voted for. This challenge could take a while. Good luck." Richard ended.

Then the loudspeaker went off, with the other campers wondering what Richard meant.

"This shouldn't be too hard." Ringo stated.

"Don't jinx us." Lucille shakily said.

Turns out, that Ringo did jinx then, as the snakes were slowly slithering their way to the group. Lucille was panicking as the snakes were getting closer.

"no no no no no." Lucille stammered.

One of the snakes used a rattle to scare the other campers, but Lucille seemed to be the only one to be cowering in fear. What did Lucille in was the cobra that was looking at her, and then it showed her fangs. When it made a hissing sound at her, she couldn't go on anymore.

"I'm done!" Lucille cried out.

When she said that, the other campers saw her disappear, and didn't know where she went.

"Damn, this isn't good at all." Roxie stated.

"Yeah, well it's better for us because at least one of us will stay in this game longer." Adrian stated.

"Adrian, I don't want to hear your crap right now." Allison stated.

"Fuck, what the hell happened to the two of you." Roxie asked.

"Roxie…please try not to question them too much." Kris stated.

Roxie sighed, and she calmly understood that they couldn't seem to get back together after Allison found out that Adrian felt like hanging out with her reminded him of Colleen. The other campers there tried to keep calm as the snakes seemed to be moving around them, trying to intimidate them. Kris was a little disturbed by them, because she almost thought of them as spiders.

"Kris, it's going to be alright. Just think of them like puppies." Talia said.

"Easy for you to say when you see the scales on them, and it just reminds you of alligators." Kris said.

"Really, alligators?"

"What, that's the thing that popped into my head."

Both of them laughed and they cuddled next to one another. The others were trying to stay calm as the snakes began inching there way closer. Roxie, Hubbie, and Ringo mostly kept their cool, while Kris, Allison, Adrian, and Carson grouped together closely as to starve away from the incoming snakes. Soon, the snakes had surrounded both groups.

"Guys, this isn't looking good." Carson said.

"Oh you think." Allison stated.

"Look, as long as the snakes are just surrounding us, we can just stay here without any issues." Ringo stated.

* * *

_1 hour later…_

Most of the campers were tired of just sitting there for so long, with nothing seeming to be going on. Sure, the snakes got close, but they didn't seem to want to hurt them at all.

"I think this is starting to get boring." Adrian said.

"Adrian, everything you talk about is boring." Allison stated.

"Allison, can you please not be rude to me."

"I can't after you think of that person you call human."

"Well at least you weren't being drugged. I was the one that was a vegetable half of the time."

"And you hurt my feelings."

"SHUT UP!" Roxie cried out.

Both Adrian and Allison both went quiet.

"Can you please for the love of god make up already?" Roxie asked.

"NO!" Both of them screamed.

Roxie was annoyed by this, but Hubbie was thinking this was good. Sure, it was bad if Adrian went out like this, but that would put one of the ladies out of the challenge. Hubbie was starting to notice something weird about the snakes, and that was when the announcement came on.

"Wow, you guys are good at this thing, but of course you guys can't keep doing this. So, I'm going to put the snakes on you, and see how you do then." Richard said.

Allison and Adrian didn't appear to hear the announcement, as the snakes got closer, until they started to slither on their bodies. Allison and Adrian then cried out in shock as the snakes started to go onto their body.

"I can't do this!" both of them said at the same time.

Then, both Adrian and Allison disappeared from the pit, and now Hubbie was trying to slow his breathing as the snakes began to cover his body. Roxie seemed to be calm, but Carson, Kris, and Ringo were starting to panic a bit. When a snake went around Kris' throat, she knew she couldn't do this any longer.

"Sorry, but I don't want to do this anymore!"

Kris disappeared, as the snakes dropped to the ground without injury. Carson was now trying to figure out of he was going to live once one of these snakes were trying to bite him. Ringo was just trying to get through this, impressed with himself that he lasted this long. And Roxie and Hubbie were keeping their cool as best as they could.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later…_

The four left hadn't budged for a while, and now most of them were worried about what Richard had up his sleeve. Carson was talking with Roxie in the meantime.

"I really didn't expect to be here this long. Do you think anyone's notice that we've been gone for a while?" Carson asked.

"I don't think so, and it fucking sucks. Richard said that he rented this place out for the whole day, so no one suspects any fucking foul play." Roxie stated.

"Hey, were not dead yet are we?" Ringo chimed in.

"True, but the snakes could bite us at any moment." Hubbie stated.

"I don't know if I want this challenge to go on any longer, because I think I'm about to fall asleep." Roxie said.

The loudspeaker went on, as the four others looked at each other to see what was about to happen.

"You guys are killing it right now. But, I can't have you continue for much longer. The cobra that is on you right now will bite you, and poison will start to flow through you. So, I'm going to give you an option. You can get out of here now before the snake bites you or you can stay and let the snake bite you. I will give you a few minutes to make your decision."

When the speaker went off, the other four tried to think in their head what the best decision was. Hubbie knew he couldn't quit now, since he knew that he was going to go home if he lost this challenge. Roxie on the other hand was feeling uncomfortable, since she was nervous about getting bit. But, she still wanted to win for the girls and Carson, and Hubbie was still in. So she needed to keep going to keep the order in place. Carson knew he that continuing on was a bad idea, since he knew Roxie could take out Hubbie easily. As for Ringo, he had trust in Hubbie that he was going to win this challenge, and he didn't think he could go on anyways.

"I think I'm going to pass on this." Carson stated.

"Same here, I don't think I could go on anymore." Ringo said.

Ringo and Carson disappeared into the unknown, and only Roxie and Hubbie remained. Roxie was sure that Hubbie was going to go, but he had no idea that he was the next to go right? I mean, there was no chance that he could have heard them talking about him. But, Roxie expected Hubbie to last this long, so she didn't question it too long.

"Alright, it comes down to Roxie and Hubbie. Now, once you'll feel the bite, the poison will be coursing through your veins faster than normal. You'll pass out in about five minutes, and die within the next ten. So, I hope someone gives up in the next four and a half minutes."

Hubbie and Roxie braced for the bite, and they felt the cobra bite them on the neck. Almost immediately, they felt a heavy sort of feeling to their body, like the life was being sucked out of them. The snakes got off of the two, as Roxie tried to keep herself upright, but Hubbie had the justification to lay down on the ground.

"Why are you still fucking doing this? Just give up, you know I have more to give." Roxie stated.

"I just want to…win one challenge. Just let me have this." Hubbie said.

Roxie considered her options. She could keep going and win this challenge, and have a huge threat out of this game. Or she could let Hubbie win this challenge, and have Hubbie safe from the vote. If that happens, they could vote for Adrian, since Allison wants him gone. And it would be better if he was gone, since she really didn't want to hear the arguing going on between the two. So, she made her choice.

"Fine, I give in." Roxie stated.

Roxie and Hubbie were then transported to the inside of the museum, where everyone else was. Hubbie was now starting to feel the venom start to leave his body, and he slowly got up to his feet. Ringo gave him a pat on the back.

"That was awesome. How did you do it?"

"I think that was just luck." Hubbie stated.

Roxie in the meantime, was getting jabbered by both Lucille and Allison.

"What are you doing? You were supposed to beat him." Lucille stated.

"Yeah, that was our target. But hey, I know whose going next at least." Allison said.

Most of the campers went outside and saw Richard standing outside the bus.

"How long were you there for?" Adrian asked.

"Not too long, only for about ten minutes or so. Now, why don't we head to the mansion to get to the vote?" Richard stated.

The campers went into the bus, and Richard went to the back again, to hang out and try and get some rest for the elimination that was coming up. Allison and Lucille cuddled up, and try and figure out where this thing was going to go.

"Lucille, do you think were a thing?" Allison asked.

"I don't know…I mean, you do cuddle next to me a lot, and we do know each other quite a bit now…so yes, I think were a thing." Lucille said.

"Just what I wanted to hear."

Allison kissed the check of Lucille, while Lucille blushed a little bit after. Adrian was looking in anger after that, and tried to talk to Hubbie and Ringo.

"Look guys, all we have to do is vote for Allison. She's the weakest person here, and she's been rude to me this entire time. Shouldn't we get her out?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Ringo said sheepishly.

"Okay, you just have to get Roxie and Carson on our side, and then were golden."

Adrian then decided to look at the interaction between Allison and Lucille again. Ringo and Hubbie then looked at one another.

"Do you really want to keep Adrian around?" Ringo asked.

"If I'm being completely honest, not really. Adrian has really fallen off a cliff after the break up, and he really doesn't do that well in challenge. The only thing he was good for was leading people, and now that there are no teams, he hasn't been that helpful. So I think he's just trying to sneak his way through this game." Hubbie explained.

Ringo nodded, agreeing with the explanation that was Hubbie had given.

* * *

_Forty minutes later…_

The campers who were left were situated on the chairs, while Talia was on the bench, watching the action unfold. The votes have already been casted, and the campers were now waiting who was safe.

"Okay, the votes are in, and again, the person with the votes will be eliminated and not receive a marshmallow. Now, Hubbie is the first one safe since he won the challenge." Richard said.

Hubbie grabbed his marshmallow, and he ate it. Nothing appeared to be inside.

"Next two safe are Lucille and Ringo."

They both held onto their marshmallow, and both ate out of it, looking at one another. Lucille had a serious look to her face, while Ringo had a more sympathetic look to him.

"Alright, next two that are safe are Carson and Roxie."

Both grabbed a hold of their marshmallows, and both got close to each other, happy that they were still in the game.

"Kris, you're safe."

Kris sighed, and took hold of the marshmallow that was to her, and she began eating her marshmallow. Now only Adrian and Allison were left.

"Well, it seems that you two are the last two left. Now, you started off as close friends to one another, and then Colleen got Adrian drugged. You somehow got over it after a while, and began to lead your team. But since the merge began, both of you have been lackluster here. I wouldn't mind seeing either of you go, since I don't think I can stand the constant badgering between you two."

"Well, he was the one that started it. He told me he reminded me of Colleen." Allison stated

"Hey, Colleen was the one that made me feel like crap. Don't put the blame on me." Adrian said.

"Guys, enough! Let's just get to the elimination. Now, the last person safe is…

…

…

…

…Allison"

Allison smirked as she received the last marshmallow. Adrian was disappointed, and he had his head down. When Chino came in, he didn't even have to put up a fight, as he put Adrian on his back, and the two of them went in the chamber. Hubbie and Ringo didn't like the way things looked, as the girls plus Carson had the power.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Uri had just finished up everything, and now was trying to come up with a challenge. He had been thinking about maybe doing something about a…giant fish or something like that, but he knew that sounded way to boring. He needed something that sounded interesting. He then got a text message from…Candice. Uri looked at the phone in concern.

_Uri, I'm coming down tomorrow to meet you. I wanted to check in on you to see how things are going. If you get this message, please contact me when you can. See you soon._

Uri was really concerned with what he wanted to do here. He didn't tell Candice about Daisy yet, and he didn't know if he was going to be honest with her and tell her the truth. But he knew he needed to answer her. He was about to start texting, when he heard Daisy come into the room. Uri looked at her with a nervous glance, but what weirder him out was what she was wearing. She seemed to be wearing some overalls, with a yellow shirt with a blue flower in the center. She also appeared to be wearing boots as well. But the weirdest thing was the look on her face. She seemed to be smilling…almost sinisterly.

"whatcha doing?" Daisy asked softly.

"Oh, I was…just texting-"

"Candice right?"

"Yeah, her."

"You're not going to go back to her are you now?"

Uri was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"I don't know, that's what I was considering."

"But your mine now. Daddy said so."

Uri was confused what she was talking about.

"Look, she coming here tomorrow. And I don't belong to anyone."

Daisy looked in the eyes of Uri, and then she began to wail. She went to the ground and started to pound her fist against the ground.

"Daddy, he doesn't want to cooperate. Make him stop Daddy."

"Who the hell is-"

Suddenly, he felt something hit him in the back of the head. Uri held his head, as he turned around and saw a large seven foot man, with a straw hat and a large body. That was the last thing Uri saw before everything went black.

* * *

**Allison**: "Adrian needs to go now. I can't stand to look at him anymore."

**Adrian**: "Allison, I really liked you. But Colleen really messed me up, and I you gave up on me when I was being honest. I can't stand you anymore."

**Lucille**: "Adrian, sorry about voting you, but you were the next down on the list. Don't worry; you weren't lost without a cause. Hubbie will lose the next challenge, and then he will be the next to go."

**Kris**: "Sorry Adrian. I really liked you before, but you just really seemed to be getting ruder, and I don't really like that. So, since I want to keep Allison in this game, I'm voting for you."

**Roxie**: "Geez, I don't fucking know. I don't really like Allison, but I think voting for Adrian will keep me on the good side of the group. I don't know if I should stay with them, or if I should switch sides."

**Carson**: "I vote for Adrian. Not because I'm with the group, is because I want to stop the arguing between him and Allison."

**Hubbie**: "Adrian, I'm voting for you. Honestly, I feel like you have been coasting through the game ever since the merge started. Sure, I respect you as a leader. But you need to become more than that, and I just don't believe you can do that based on how far we've gone."

**Ringo**: "I'm voting for you Adrian, because I feel like you have been here longer than expected because other competition were still in the game, and an unexpected group formed late. I just hope I can survive this."

**And the intensity is back up. Now, I think the next person to go was easy, and I felt that person was Adrian. At the beginning of this game, I think he was the main guy. But then, he was drugged by Colleen, and she forced him to have sex with her. That obviously messed with his mind once he was cured of the drug, and he was never truly the same. Sure, he led his team after he came back, but the relationship between Allison and Adrian never recovered. Once the merge hit, Adrian didn't have anyone to lead, and the others realized that Adrian was trying to coast through the game, so they decided to eliminate him after the fact. Now, more questions are trying to be answered. What has happened to the orb? What did you think of Adrian? Why was VC following the group? And what the hell happened to Uri? More soon.**


	25. Electrocution

**Okay, this is the chapter where a lot of things take a turn. So, you better get ready to be shocked to your bones…or not.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Now on with the…show.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 15: Electrocution

Uri had felt like his head was on fire, and that everything was very fuzzy. He didn't know where he was or where he was at, but he knew something was up, since he didn't recognize where he was. He tried to move from his spot, but he wouldn't budge. He heard a conversation begin held in the other room, and that it sounded really gleeful…but not in the good way. Now, he started to see the room he was in more clearly. He appeared to be trapped in a living room, but it didn't have any pictures, windows, and even doors. There were a couple of chairs that were around him, and a sort of device with various cables and wires sticking out of it. Then Uri noticed that there were wires attached to the chair that he was seated in. Uri was tied by his legs and arms, and he noticed that there was a cement block underneath the chair, keeping him from moving the chair. Uri tried to call out for someone, but he was gagged, and couldn't call out to anyone. He then noticed a wall that appeared to have slits, and he was shocked to find the door open up. He then saw Daisy was in the room, with a smile on her face, and a machete in her hand. Uri was now trying to keep his cool, as he was desperately looking around the room for something that could help him out. Daisy went up to him, and she put a finger to her lip.

"Shh, don't wiggle too much or you'll wake Daddy. He doesn't like it when he's woken unexpectedly. So, I suggest you keep quiet before you get yourself killed."

Uri had a scared look to his face, as he didn't really want to die today, but he knew she had something to talk about that was important to her.

"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. You're going to answer them straight forward. Or, I could just hurt you until you answer."

Daisy held up a pad that had a blue button on it, and Uri was confused as to what it would do. That was until he saw her looking at the device, and Uri was desperately shaking his head no.

"If you answer and listen good, maybe you'll live long enough to have our tradition. Now, first question I have here. Does anyone else know about your secret hidout?"

Uri knew the answer to that immediately. Jamie was the only other person besides Daisy that knew where the hideout was, but he didn't know if he had to answer honestly or not. Uri nodded his head yes.

"Good, because I already knew about Jamie in the first place. Daddy has already…taken care of him."

Uri was screaming in the gag that was in his mouth, but Daisy again shushed him by putting the machete to his mouth.

"Don't worry Uri, he wasn't very useful anyways. Just fodder to use for killings."

Uri now had tears in his eyes as he was learning of the death of Jamie first hand. He didn't talk to him that much, but he was a classy guy, and he respected him.

"Now, question two, do you know how to shut off the machine?"

Uri thought about that for a little longer. He didn't want to tell her anything else, since he feared she and this…Daddy was going to use the machine for something sinister. Uri shook his head no.

"Oh come on, I know you created a failsafe. You told me that while we were fucking."

Uri had a fierce look in his eye, but when Daisy pressed the button, bolts of electricity went through his body for about two seconds before the voltage stopped. Uri was breathing hard as he had just experience that type of pain.

"Alright, you seemed to be secretive about your machine. I'll come back to that one later. Now, let's get to this question. Do you know how the other campers taste?"

Uri cried out in horror at the aspect of finding out the harsh truth of what the family was.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Richard was waiting at the motel he was at, waiting for a call he was supposed to be getting from Uri. Uri would give him a call about where the challenge was going to be, and what the challenge was going to be. Then, all Richard would have to do was to explain the challenge, and just watch the campers. But usually, Uri would call Richard at around noon, just to set everything up before hand. Uri always called the day before to say that he will call Richard the next day. But it was fifteen past twelve. He was now starting worried that something was up, and it was concerning him immensely. But Richard had no idea where he might have gone. Then he remembered about Uri, and complaining how cold it was one time. That gave Richard an idea of where Uri might be. So, Richard got dressed and exited the motel that he was in, and began to make his way to the diner. Right now, most of the campers were just trying to enjoy themselves, since it was just yesterday that they had to experience going through the challenges like that.

* * *

**Lucille**: "You know, I think I'm really great at where I am right now. I have become a leader to this new alliance, I have a girlfriend, and I only need to get rid of Hubbie and Ringo before I can get to the end. I really like how Allison has really supported me through all of this. Now, I don't think there's going to be anyone in our alliance that's going to switch over to the other team."

**Allison**: "Wow, I really feel great about this game. We got rid of Adrian, which I think was fantastic. What is also great is how I have Lucille to call my lover now, since we came together after our breakups with Sebastian and Adrian. Now, all we need to do is get of Hubbie, and this game is ours."

**Ringo**: "Okay, Hubbie and I are screwed if we don't get one of the three outliers on our side, Roxie, Carson and Kris. We need them to keep ourselves in this game a little bit longer. I just hope it works. By the way…I think I may have found someone that actually likes me. No, I don't mean Kelsey. Sure, I liked her, and I did it with her. And I think she'll be really pissed off if I was saying this. But…I felt like that was a fling. Sure, we did it together, but I felt like we were being pressured by Kathy to do it for some reason. I don't know, it just seemed like whenever I was around Kathy, I felt a strange feeling of calmness, but when she leaves, it just goes away. But I'm getting off topic. This girl that I like is…kind of in jail right now, but I think she was being used by her so call boss. I don't who that boss is, but I'm going to make that boss pay for what they did to Maria…did I accidently say who the girl was?"

**Hubbie**: "I don't know how I stayed in, but I'm still here. And what's even worse is I have to try and figure out Cass and Venus. There both into me, but I don't know if I can make a decision. Right now, I'm trying to save my own ass right now."

**Kris**: "I don't know if I can vote out anymore campers. I mean, I don't really want to see Hubbie and Ringo leave. They've just been so nice to us, and they always seem respectable to everyone. Allison and Lucille have been pretty strict about sticking together. But, I'd feel really bad if I'd just turn on my alliance like that. Oh, I don't know what to do"

**Roxie**: "Fuck, I feel like an asshole for sticking with the jackass lover birds. I don't think I want to be a part of their alliance anymore, but what if I leave them? There's the risk that could put me at the forefront of someone who deserves to go home. I'm not a target right now since there so fucking infatuated with getting Hubbie out. But does he deserve to go?"

**Carson**: "Okay, so I think I'm starting to figure out where everyone is aligned. Kris is mostly on her own, just been a player that has mostly been in the background. Honestly, I give her props since she hasn't appeared to be making any threats and that she doesn't really say anything that wrong. I'm with Roxie all the way, so I'm not going to abandon her. Here's the thing though. Allison and Lucille seemed to be trying to get out Hubbie and Ringo, and vice versa. Both of them are going to stick with one another. I think it's most likely that puts Kris, Roxie and I in a conundrum. Do we stick with Allison and Lucille? Or do we switch over to Hubbie and Ringo? I'm honestly not sure. If we stay with Allison and Lucille, we'd be gaining the trust of them that we weren't going to switch over. Even so, I feel like Allison and Lucille were mistrusting of us since the start, and she feels like I'm the most untrustworthy of the bunch, which doesn't make me feel any better. But Ringo and Hubbie had been open and honest about everything that has happened, and I can understand why he kept the monster world hidden. Both of them didn't have any idea of the reactions we were going to have. They have also been really friendly with everyone through the whole show. But this is a tough decision I'm going to have to think upon."

* * *

Most of the campers were chilling in the diner, and talking with one another. But Carson noticed something that never came to him before.

"Hey, whatever happened to that Daisy waitress?" Carson asked.

"Why the hell does that matter?" Roxie stated.

"Well, for the past four months we've been here, the thing that's been weird to me is about the fact the waiters and waitresses have stayed the same for the entire time we've been here. But to see one of them just leave so suddenly kind of sounds suspicious to me."

"Carson, I just think your thinking way too much about this." Lucille stated.

"I think we got more problems to worry about anyways. I think the host is going somewhere." Hubbie said.

The seven campers plus Talia looked at Richard, and he was indeed moving toward the diner. Most of the campers thought he was heading into the diner, but then went past the diner. This got the campers interested in where he was going. They got out of their seats, and they exited the diner and began following where he was going. Hubbie noticed that the back door to the diner was left open, and he took the lead as he went to see what was going on. He went through the door, and now he noticed that the freezer door was left wide open as well. The campers gathered into the freezer, and Ringo closed the door behind him. The campers were shivering in the cold, except for Talia.

"You're really lucky that a body doesn't feel cold." Kris said.

"Yeah, but I still prefer being whole." Talia stated.

The campers looked around the freezer to see if they could find anything that would help them figure out where Richard could have gone. Carson then noticed that there seemed to be something that was sticking out, and he went to the floor to investigate it. He soon found out that there was a hidden compartment hidden there, and that there was a ladder that led to somewhere.

"Do you think we should go down here?" Carson asked.

"And die? No way." Allison stated.

"We need to find out what's going on. I'm not just going to wait around for nothing to happen. I want to know the truth." Hubbie said.

So, Hubbie took the ladder and began making his way down to the bottom. Ringo, inspired by his confidence, followed soon after. Roxie and Carson took their lead, and made their way down as well. Kris, although a bit hesitant to go down, started to slowly make her way down the ladder. Allison didn't seem to want to follow her, and Lucille didn't want to force her to do anything.

"Look, I'm going to follow them so they don't get in to much trouble. Can you stay right outside so you don't freeze to death?" Lucille asked.

"You'll be right back won't you?" Allison asked.

"Yes, it will only be a few minutes, but I'll be back."

Lucille gave Allison a peck on the cheek again, and Allison appreciated it. Lucille then began to go down the ladder, as Allison went out of the freezer and outside of the building. Lucille realized quite quickly that going down this ladder was no small task. She didn't like how tight it was, as you easily slip and bang your head on the hard cement or the ladder easily. But she didn't have any problems making her way down, yet she felt a weird sense that she was in for a task. About three minutes later, she reached the bottom, but was exhausted from the trek. She saw the others breathing hard, and Kris being on the ground tired. But, as the campers recuperated, they noticed that they were in a kitchen. It seemed like any normal kitchen. Nothing appeared to be off about it at all.

"What the hell got Richard so into an underground kitchen?" Ringo asked.

"I don't know, but I think we got to keep looking for stuff." Hubbie said.

Everyone went to the open room, but Carson didn't follow. What he noticed that a knife in the kitchen appeared to be misplaced, and it was lying under a towel. Carson picked up the knife, and as the towel fell off he was shocked at what he found. It was a knife that had blood all across it. Carson put the knife back down, and ran to warn the others, but he found them in a conversation with Richard.

"Why the hell are you guys down here?" Richard asked.

"Because we were suspicious of what you were up to." Lucille answered.

"Look, you're not supposed to be here. And besides, there are more important things to attend to. Like trying to find Uri."

"Who the fuck is Uri?" Roxie asked.

Richard then realized that he needed to tell the other campers what was going on, since he was supposed to have a challenge though. He decided that making the campers work to find Uri was the perfect challenge.

"Uri is my programmer here. He's the one that does all the challenges, and creates the monsters that you see. Now, I have no earthly idea where he has gone to, since he was supposed to be here in the first place. Now, I need you guys to find Uri, and you can take as much time as you need. The one who I feel was the most productive in finding Uri is safe from the vote. Wait, wasn't there a seventh camper?" Richard asked.

"Allison is up there. She didn't want to come down." Lucille said.

"Well, why don't we go up and give her the heads up?" Richard said.

The other campers groaned, but Carson was just trying to tell the others something.

"Guys, I think we have a-"

"I don't want to fucking climb that ladder again." Roxie interrupted.

Hubbie noticed something, and he clicked a button that was on a small button. An elevator door opened up, and the campers, Talia, and Richard rushed into the elevator. Hubbie was now stuck in an elevator with seven other people, and a ghost. The elevator went up for a bit, before it opened up back in the freezer. The people then exited the freezer and went out of the diner…only to find a small patch of blood on the ground.

"ALLISON!" Lucille cried out

"That's what I was trying to tell you. I think Uri was captured. I saw a bloody knife in the kitchen." Carson said.

"Shit, then we have to move quickly." Roxie said.

The other campers, instead of just trying to stick together with one another, went their separate ways, as Kris and Lucille stuck together, Roxie and Carson went to find Uri, and Ringo and Hubbie…were going to try to do something. Richard was surprised that they would just leave and separate like that. That told him that they had no unity, and were playing an individual game. But Richard couldn't really think about it too much longer as he was hit in the head, and was knocked out cold. Lucille and Kris were wondering where they should start, so they wandered around the houses to try and find something that could help them out.

"Lucille, are you sure Uri and Allison could be around here?" Kris asked.

"I don't know, but I got a pretty good feeling that it's around here. It's not an obvious place for serial killers to be lurking, so I think that helps us as well." Lucille stated.

"Talia, do you think you can look through the houses to see if you can find Uri at all?" Kris asked.

Talia nodded her head, as she began looking through the houses. She noticed that most of them had the usual color scheme to them, but she saw that one house had a bunch of flowers on the front of it. That made her pretty confident that she had the right house. She went back to where Lucille and Kris were, and she saw that the two of them were gone. She went back to the house with flowers, and saw the two being dragged into the house, along with Richard. She didn't see who dragged them inside, but she knew she had to warn the others. Ringo and Hubbie had actually wanted to talk to Carson and Roxie.

"Guys, I think we need to go to the museum. It's the only way to figure out where Uri is." Hubbie suggested.

"How would they help us in the fucking first place?" Roxie asked.

"Wait, I think I understand what they mean. You're talking about using Lilly to help us out right?" Carson asked.

"Yeah, she might be able to feel the presence of where Uri is." Ringo said.

"Hey, do you mind if we take the red Porsche? I think it will get us there faster." Hubbie said.

Both of them nodded, as they followed Ringo and Hubbie to the Porsche. It only took them about a minute to get there, but Ringo felt something was up. He just had a bad feeling about something, but he let it go and got in the Porsche with the others. Hubbie got in the driver's seat, and stepped on it. He raced through the town, and then on the highway he went over a hundred miles per hour. Hubbie had to pass by a couple of cars in order to get to his destination. After about fifteen minutes, Hubbie pulled into the museum parking lot, as the others got out as well and headed inside the museum.

Uri was now trying his best to get out of the chair, but it wasn't helping when he saw Richard, and three of the campers tied up with him. Richard was the only one that was conscious at the moment. Richard was confused as to what was happening. They were all gagged, but Daisy came in using the secret door again.

"Alright, Daddy's awake. I'll let you speak for your own."

Daisy went around the group one by one, and took the gags off the people. Uri was breathing heavy, and Richard remained silent.

"Alright, just a few more piles of meat and we'll have a feast."

"Daisy, what the hell is going on? Why are you doing this?" Uri asked.

"I'm doing this because I like doing this. Did you really think that I actually cared about you? I was only trying to get as much meat in you as possible. That's why I recommended that you eat more. Look, I really wanted to save you from this chaos, but you just had to keep Candice in your sights. So now, once I see her, I'm going to do such wonderful things to her."

Daisy then got up with her machete, and left the room. Richard was now confused as to what was going on.

"Uri, why in the hell is Daisy acting like this?" Richard asked.

"I don't know. But I think she and her Dad are both cannibals, and once they have everyone, they're going to eat us for dinner." Uri explained.

"You've got to be kidding me Uri. I don't want to die!"

"Were not going to, they're going to find us and get us out of here."

Now, the others were starting to wake up, and Allison and Lucille were wondering what the hell was going on. Kris in the meantime was trying not to panic too much.

"Richard, what the heck is going on?" Lucille asked.

"Well, we seemed to have been taken capture by some cannibals, and once they find everyone, they're going to eat all of us." Richard said.

"I don't want to get eaten alive!" Kris stated.

"Wait, I think I have an idea. I'll use the power that I have to try and figure out where we are, and who these people are. Then, I'm going to look for the others to see where they went, and if they are closing in on us." Allison explained.

"Wait, when the hell did you get powers?" Richard asked.

"She had them ever since she got here." Lucille stated

"Can you just use your power thingy to find the other campers?" Uri stated.

"Fine, I just need some peace and quiet in order to concentrate." Allison said.

Everyone stopped talking, and Allison tried to find the room again. After a couple of minutes, she could sense it, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Allison saw that she was in the black room again, as she looked around and only saw darkness, expect some blots that were there. She first looked at a white blot, and she noticed that it was a picture of something. She got in closer and saw that it was a house that was there, but it had flowers that were painted on the outside of the walls, and there was a porch with a broken front step._

_This helped Allison a bit, but it still didn't tell her anything about there perpetrators. She saw a red blot that was behind her, and she saw a couple of people that were there. She touched the blot, and she was transported to a place that seemed very weird. She was in the town…but it was about twenty years ago, and she noticed that she was seeing a young girl being born, and she saw a couple there, a mother with black hair and a father with a pretty big figure, with a baseball cap and a sports shirt. She noticed that Allison had moved through time as she saw a bright light flash in front of her. She noticed that the family was now five years older, with Daisy smiling, but the parents fighting. Allison went over to investigate._

"_Harry, you know she's not right in the head. Did you see what she did to her room?" The woman stated._

"_I know. But she's okay; she'll be alright if we help her out Diana. We'll figure this out." Harry said._

"_Harry, I know you love her, but our daughter needs some medical help. I don't think-"_

"_Diana. We'll. Be. Fine."_

_This caused Diana to step away from her husband Harry, who she thought was giving her a threatening vibe. Allison was wondering why this young girl was concerning when she was only just smiling nicely. She was transported forward another year. Now, the daughter and Harry were out back…dealing with a dead deer. Harry seemed to be giving her a machete and the daughter was interested almost immediately._

"_Now Daisy, I need you to be careful about this. But, I still want to enjoy yourself. I'm going to show you how to make an animal stop suffering." Harry stated._

"_But Daddy, why can't we just let the animal bleed out?" Daisy asked_

_Harry was a little taken aback by what his daughter had just said to him._

"_Daisy, you can't just let him slowly die. That would make it even more painful."_

"_But it's more fun that way."_

_Harry was shocked to hear this from Daisy. But, he didn't want to believe it, so he just took the machete from Daisy, and just killed it himself. This made Daisy really disappointed, and she went back inside the house back to her room. Allison was now just as freaked out as the father by what she just saw, and she didn't think it was about to end as she jumped again another four years. She now saw a ten year old Daisy getting some therapy, as she was talking to a male therapist, who seemed to be trying to get a connection with her._

"_Daisy, you're going to have to talk to me eventually. You can't keep silent the whole time. Now, why did your parents put you here?" The therapist asked._

_Daisy then smiled a bit, which unnerved the therapist._

"_I was sent here by my father, because he was scared of what I might do to him. I had already terrified my mother to much that she dropped dead of a heart attack when I brought in the house a dead raccoon with all of intestines ripped out. But don't worry, she's always still with me. So, you're stuck with me in this room."_

_Allison was sacred about Daisy now, as she seemed completely crazy, and wasn't in her right mind. She noticed that they jumped again, as Daisy's father had now tried to get her into a private christen school, as he think they would have the ability to reprehend her. Allison saw Harry standing there, waiting for chaos in the school. But what surprised him was when his twelve year old daughter came out totally fine, and that she seemed to be enjoying herself there._

"_Honey, how was your day?" Harry asked._

"_Oh it went well, I met this new girl at school, and she was very…interesting like me. Had a couple of things to say, but I think she was okay for me not to get rid of anyone else so far." Daisy stated._

_Harry had a scared laugh after that._

"_Okay, well let's hope this continues."_

_Allison was shocked that Daisy had reacted so well to the school, as she seemed out of control in every other situation. Then, Allison skipped another three years to when Daisy was fifteen…and what Allison saw scared her. Daisy had Harry tied up in a chair, with a gag in his mouth to prevent him from screaming. He had various spikes in his legs, and he appeared to have electric wires around his neck. Daisy had been enjoying herself._

"_Alright Daddy, I don't really need you to be my dad anymore. I need you to be my provider for food. I have decided that eating animals wasn't really good enough for me. So, I need you to go around and kill people for me, so I can cook them up. Could you do that for me Daddy?"_

_Allison was shocked when she heard a grunt. This wasn't Harry anymore. This was something more sinister, and she didn't like how this was being handled. Allison then jumped again, to see that Daisy seemed to be working in the diner that Allison and the other campers always ate at. She noticed that Daisy seemed to be of age now, able to get a job. This was probably her first job she had ever gotten, since she seemed to be a little bit clumsy. Daisy now seemed less sinister then she was before, but Allison guessed that she understood how to live in society, and not scare people. Allison then recognizes a person walking in…it was Uri, and he was sitting at one of the tables. Daisy saw the guy, and she grinning. Allison saw Daisy walk up to Uri._

"_Hey, can I get you anything? I want to make it up to a celebrity." Daisy stated._

"_Nah, you don't have to. I just would like a coffee. Thanks for the offer anyways." Uri said._

_Daisy seemed to smile more after that._

"_Wow, you really seem like a pretty cool guy. Aren't you doing another show? I know it must be tough."_

"_Yeah, it is a little taxing, but I'm trying my best to keep myself focused."_

_Daisy nodded, and went to get some coffee for Uri. Allison then saw Daisy get her phone, and talk to someone. But Allison already knew who she was talking to._

"_Daddy, I think I found a brother. I just have to be absolutely sure."_

_Allison was then pulled from the red blot and she tried to wrap her head around what she just saw. She saw a girl named Daisy as a crazy psychopath, and that she had tortured her own father to make him a slave. And to top it all off, she chose Uri on purpose, not because she actually liked him. But now Allison's focus was trying to find the others. She saw a purple blot that she hadn't touched yet, and she noticed something about it. It showed Carson, Roxie, Hubbie, and Ringo in a red Porsche, heading to the museum. Allison was wondering about something. So, she tapped the car, which stopped time. She then moved her hand to the left, and she went ahead about five minutes, to where the others were in the museum, and they were talking to one another._

"_Hubbie, I think you and Ringo should go inside. Roxie and I will stand guard, in case anyone tries to come in here." Carson said._

"_Got it, we'll try not to be too long." Hubbie stated._

_Allison didn't like the fact that Carson and Roxie would be the one's to stand guard. She got a feeling that if both of them were to stay out there, both of them will be captured, and neither of them will win the challenge, which makes it harder for them to get out the others. So, she did something that she thinks will help everyone out. She touched the body of Hubbie. She already did that to both Kelsey and Colleen, and both of them were eliminated. Doing this will definitely get rid of Hubbie now. Since Allison didn't have anything else to look at no, so she closed her eyes._

* * *

Allison opened her eyes to see Daisy right in front of her. Allison looked on in fear at what she was going to do.

"Oh, so you're the last one to wake up. I got something to tell you. You'll be the last one I hurt before the day is done." Daisy said.

"Wait; hold on, what the hell does that mean?" Richard asked.

Daisy came over to where Richard was and she smiled for a bit. Then, she grabbed a stake, and she put it through his right thigh.

"AHHHH!"

"Oh I'm sorry about that. I didn't think you would scream that much. It only makes me want to hurt you more."

"You're sick you know that?" Uri stated.

"The only reason I'm messed up is because I choose to be messed up. You can't choose my life for me. I choose you because you were the only one that seemed to be nice to me. And I hate nice. I want them to understand what pain and misery feels like."

She then decided to grab some barbed wire from a drawer, and she began to wrap that around Uri's head. Uri tried to not to cry out in pain, as when she was finished with it, Uri's head was beginning to bled. He just hoped someone would come and help them before all of them were dead. Candice had been driving in her new Honda, as she had got it from her job so that she could blend into her job more easily. But right now though, she was going to this town Horrorville so that she could visit Uri, her boyfriend. She had just gotten to the town hall, where she wanted to get some info on where everyone was. She parked her car in the driveway, as she entered the building to see where the Mayor was. She saw Mayor Harris in the building, and she got to talking to him.

"Mayor Harris I presume?" Candice stated.

"Yes I am. And why might you be in this town today?" Harris asked.

"I was actually looking for someone that I know. His name was Uri Anderson."

"Ah, I know who he is. He's the guy who's running the show behind the scenes."

"Yes that guy. Have you seen him around at all?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't seen him since yesterday. The strange thing is he always keeps in check with me to see how I'm doing. He must be out for today."

Candice thought this was very strange. Uri always checked on her as well to see if she was alright. But it was strange that he didn't contact her.

"Oh well, thanks for the help anyways."

Candice left Mayor Harris, and she knew something didn't feel right. So, she started to look around town to see if she could find anything. Roxie, Carson, Hubbie, and Ringo had just gotten to the museum. Hubbie parked the Porsche in the parking lot, and the four walked quickly to the museum. They breezed past the entrance, as Zara looked on.

"Geez couldn't even ask for tickets."

The four moved to the back, their footsteps echoing the halls. They reached the grey door, as they looked to one another.

"So, are you ready to go in?" Hubbie asked.

Carson felt like they should be keeping guard in case anyone were to come unexpectedly, but he put the thought away.

"Yeah, were good to go." Carson said.

The four said the Latin words, and they entered the room. It sat surprisingly quiet, as the others were wondering where everyone was. Then, they saw Lilly appear around a corner.

"Lilly, hi, we were just wondering-"Hubbie began

"If you would know where this Uri character went? Yes, I can help you with that."

Hubbie opened and closed his mouth, surprised that Lilly already knew what he was talking about. The group of four went to sit at the table that was in front of them, but Venus grabbed Hubbie and pulled him to the side.

"Hubbie, how's it going with the orb?" Venus asked.

Hubbie realized that he needed to say something about this. He didn't want to tell Venus about losing the orb, since she would be pissed about that.

"I'm still looking for the other pieces, but I will get to them eventually."

"Well I think you need to work faster. I'm getting worried about trying to complete it in time."

"In time for what?"

Venus pushed Hubbie back to the group, where they were just about to discuss where Uri was. Hubbie pulled up a chair, as he sat between Ringo and Carson. Lilly looked at the four of them.

"What I'm about to do might seem strange, but it's the only way for me to do this. I'm going to have to touch one of your hands in order to get to Uri. Now, does anyone remember seeing Uri in the last month or so?" Lilly asked.

They all looked at each other with confusing looks.

"Um…we were never introduced to Uri at all. We just found out about him from Richard." Hubbie said.

"And where is this Richard fellow now."

"We don't know. He went to try and find Uri on his own after we decided to split up. I think whoever is doing this might have gotten him."

Lilly furrowed her eyes, and she thought for a bit.

"Well, this makes things more complicated. I'm going to need to go through each one of you, and see if anyone caught sight of Uri. Carson, why don't I try you first?"

Carson looked shocked that he was chosen, thinking that she might have gone with Hubbie. But he skeptically put his hand out to her, and she grabbed his hand. She closed her eyes, and she started humming. Carson was confused as to where this was going, until she took a huge breath in.

"There, I see him. Yesterday, in the diner. He's drinking his coffee, and talking with…A girl named Daisy. I need to see more."

Lilly continued to hum, with the four getting really freaked out by what she was doing. Hubbie noticed Cass walk in, as she waved at him and went to talk.

"So, I see you're experiencing the insane powers of Lilly. It's kind of cool isn't it?" Cass said.

"More like freaky." Hubbie said.

"Oh don't say that. It's just a long process, so it takes her a while to look into the minds of others. It goes by quicker based on how old they are."

Hubbie was looking at Cass as he felt something furry rub the right side of his face. He noticed a cat tail there, and was thinking if Cass had any control of it.

"You mean she goes through their entire memory?"

"Of course, she has to do that to see what became of the person."

"Damn, that's a powerful thing to have."

Cass smiled. "Sure is."

Cass cuddled up into Hubbie, as Hubbie felt a warm sensation in his stomach. He didn't know whether this was a good thing or not, but he didn't want this feeling to leave. Then, Lilly was looking in horror.

"W-what is it?" Ringo asked.

"I saw what happened to Uri and know where he is. But my god…that Daisy character is something else. She enjoys torturing others and killing for sport. Uri is in the fifth house in the second row. It's the one with Daisy's. Hurry though. They also have your friends."

Roxie, Carson, and Ringo quickly got out of their seats, but Hubbie had to squeeze his way out of Cass' grip.

"Don't worry; we'll get to them in time." Hubbie said

Hubbie followed the others out of the bar. Once Hubbie got out, he was hit in the back of the head and knocked out. Roxie and Ringo were shocked to see what had happened. They saw a huge man that was around 400 pounds, and most of its body looked dirty. He had a white t-shirt on that was stained. He had a gas mask on his face, with some green cargo pants and black boots.

"GRAH!" The man yelled.

He got a bat that he had, and swung it at Roxie, who dodged the bat. The man swung again, and this time hit Roxie in the stomach. The force of the impact sent her into Ringo, who hit the wall, and was knocked out cold. Roxie got up quickly as she saw the man heading toward Carson. She jumped up onto the guy and held him by the neck. The man was moving around trying to hit Roxie.

"Carson, get out of here. Get to the house." Roxie cried out.

"What about you?" Carson said.

"Don't worry about me, just go!"

Carson nodded, and went to go, but then ran back to where Hubbie was. He went into the back pocket, and got the keys out of it. Then, he raced past the man and out of the museum. Roxie tried to hang on as long as possible to knock him out, but the man pulled his head back, and the force of it hit her in the head. Roxie crumpled to the ground passed out. The man breathed in and out of the mask, making a hissing sound. The man then grabbed the three bodies, and headed back to the house. Carson rushed back to the Porsche, and got in the driver's seat. He then realized a problem.

"Shit, how do I drive this thing?"

Carson breathed a little bit. Then, he used the stick shift, and almost hit another car behind him. Carson breathed a little more, and moved out of the parking lot. He then got to the highway. That's when Carson did something he normally wouldn't do…kicking it into overdrive. Carson was trying to control his emotions as he was going about a hundred miles per hour. After about twenty minutes of driving, Carson pulled into the houses, and he remembered where the house was, and he was pulling in when he noticed a woman in front of him. Carson put on the breaks as the woman looked at him with anger and confusion.

"What the hell?" the woman asked.

"Sorry, my bad. I need to find someone." Carson said.

"What a coincidence, I'm actually looking for someone to. Who are you trying to look for?"

"A guy named Uri, and my fellow cast mates."

This got the woman looking shocked.

"What's your name?"

"Name's Carson. How about you?"

"It's Candice. I'm his girlfriend."

"Wait, then that means you can help me."

"With what?"

"I know where he is."

Carson grabbed Candice's arm, as he raced to the house that he was supposed to be at. Carson then went in front of the house with the flowers, and he was breathing slowly. Candice, who was getting a bad feeling about this house, grabbed the gun that was strapped on her holster.

"Get behind me."

Carson did what she said, and followed her lead. Candice got to the front door, and she pushed the door open with ease. Candice was concerned that it wasn't locked. She entered the house, and she saw the living room. She saw the floor was splattered with blood, and she had to breathe as she looked in the kitchen. She then saw a dead body of a woman, who had a hundred screws that were nailed into her body. Candice almost puked at the sight, but she kept her stomach intact.

"What the hell happened here?" Candice asked.

"She happened." Carson stated.

Candice turned to where Carson was pointing, and they saw Daisy sitting upside down on the stairs.

"Awe, I would hope to have been found later. Then I would get all of you together to dine with Daddy and Mommy."

"Daisy, we just want Uri and the others." Carson said.

"Oh, you want to see them? I'll take you to them."

Daisy got up, and she skipped over to the bookcase that was there, and she pressed a button on the side. The door opened, and Candice put her hands to her mouth as she saw the carnage inside. Allison had a rope wrapped around her neck, and was trying to breathe. Lucille had a plastic bag around her head, as she was also trying to get some air. Kris on the mean time seemed to have burned on the back, with an emblem of a gas mask. Richard had two spikes that were impaled in his thighs. Uri was the worst, as he had barbed wire wrapped around his head, his arms, and his legs. Candice rushed to Uri, who was barely conscious.

"Candice…is that…you?" Uri said.

"Yes, it's me. Don't worry; I'm going to get you out of here." Candice said.

"Oh, I don't think you are going anywhere." Daisy said.

Daisy pressed another button, as the bookcase closed behind Candice. Now, it was just Daisy and Candice, with Daisy jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh, this is my dream come true. I finally get to kill the bitch that's in my way. Get ready to die Candice."

Candice then saw Daisy run towards her, but Candice pulled her gun out, and shot her in the head. Daisy then collapsed to the ground, and she didn't move, as blood was pouring out of her. Candice then got to getting Uri out of the barbed wires. After a few minutes, and some painful sounds from Uri, she finally got him out. Uri was sitting on the chair with staggered breath. She then got to getting out the others. She took the plastic bad off of Lucille, she cut the rope that was choking Allison, she cut loose Kris, and she got the stakes out of Richard. She grabbed Uri, and let him lean against him. She then hit the button, and the bookcase moved. She then saw a huge man with a gas mask on it. He had Roxie, Ringo, and Hubbie on him. He dropped the three of them when he saw the body of Daisy. He went up to her, and then he collapsed to the ground. Candice then heard the man crying, as he had both of his hands on the ground.

"We need to get out of here before he realizes that I got you out." Candice stated.

Kris, who had come to her senses, realized something else.

"No, I don't think he's upset…I think he's crying tears of joy."

It turns out; the man was holding his hands up in the air, apparently thanking some higher power for helping him.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here. Kris, grab Hubbie for me. Allison, wake up Roxie, and grab Ringo. Lucille, get Richard. Let's get the hell out of here."

Everyone did as they told, and they got out of the house. They made their way onto the lawn, where Carson was waiting for them.

"You guys look like crap." Carson said.

"Yeah, we almost died by a crazy girl and a man in a gas mask that had lost his mind." Roxie stated.

"Well, who won the challenge then?" Allison asked.

Everyone looked at Richard, who was in pain, and he looked around to see what was going on.

"Jeez, fine. Since Carson was the only one not to get captured, and since he helped…whoever you are in finding Uri, you win. Now, since I'm in a lot of pain and don't feel like walking right now, I need you to decide who you want to eliminate. Now please, just get me to a fucking doctor already."

Carson then had all the faces turned on him, wondering what he was going to do. Ringo and Hubbie looked down, not liking their chances of staying in this game. Allison and Lucille really liked that Carson was the one to get chosen, as he could prove his allegiance to the alliance. Then there was Kris, who knew that the choice Carson was about to make would affect where this game would go. Roxie was the one that was right next to Carson, holding his hand in the meanwhile, not caring what decision he was about to make. Carson then took a breath, and made his decision.

"I think the person I want to eliminate is the biggest threat in this game that kept secrets from us this whole time. I feel like this person has too many connections that they have to leave this game as soon as possible. I think this is the only way to make this game fair. I've decided to eliminate…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Allison."

This dropped everyone's jaw, and even Roxie couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Carson, tell me you're joking right?" Lucille asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm being serious."

Allison, who had come to her sense, now had an angry look on her face.

"What the hell Carson? What did I do to be eliminated?" Allison asked.

"I know what you're doing. You said you have a special power to see things. I didn't know if that meant messing with who goes home, but apparently that's what you've been doing."

Everyone else was confused as to what was Carson was talking about.

"Carson, there must be some mistake. Sure, there's the fact that she has the powers that she used, but she wouldn't use them to get rid of people." Kris said.

"Alright, then think about this for a minute. Isn't it weird how Kelsey somehow got hurt, even though she didn't have a history of getting injured? She usually just died."

"Well…that could have been coincidental. It doesn't mean that she could have been responsible." Lucille said.

"Oh, she was responsible alright."

They all turned and saw Lilly was right next to them, and that made the others look on in shock as to what had just happened.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get here?" Candice asked.

"Oh, I'm one of the people that these campers likes to hang out with. And besides, I have proof that Allison was responsible for various campers' eliminations. Everyone, grab onto my arm."

Everyone did as they were told, as they held onto the arm of Lilly. Suddenly, everything went black for the group.

* * *

_Everyone was in a grey colored room, as everyone looked to see where they were._

"_Whoa. This is actually pretty cool." Ringo said._

"_I didn't know you had this to." Allison stated._

"_Yes, I have this kind of room. What color is yours?" Lilly asked._

"_its pitch black."_

_Lilly looked at Allison._

"_That means you've haven't been able to control it yet. That's concerning."_

"_So, are you going to show us the truth or what?" Lucille asked._

"_Alright, I'll show you. But after this, you have to promise me that nothing comes out of this room okay?" Lilly asked._

_All the campers nodded there heads. Lilly then summoned various blots that appeared. Specifically, there were five blots that she focused on, and all of them were completely black. Allison then had one question that crossed her mind._

"_How were you able to find these instances in the first place?" Allison asked._

"_I was looking through the mind of Carson, and I felt a dark energy around you. I look at the things that you had done, and I saw what you were doing. I was looking through these blots while you were away, so I already know about what happened. But, I'm going to let everyone else see this. It's for your own good Allison. It will help you later on."_

_Allison nodded her head, sad about where this was going. Lilly went up to the blot that was front and center, and she touched it. Instead of going inside of it like Allison expected, it opened up to show the entire area and to a scene. It showed a shadow version of Allison, as she was looking at a phone call that was happening between Colleen and Maria. The campers saw Shadow Allison go up to Colleen, and touch her on the shoulder. Colleen's entire body turned red._

"_What happened there?" Ringo asked._

"_Once you touch someone while you're in mind, that person becomes marked. That means something bad will happen to them in the next 24 hours. It can be overpowering when used on the same person multiple times, as it could lead to that person's death eventually."_

"_Holy shit. Glad that didn't happen to anyone." Roxie stated._

"_In all honesty, I'm kind of glad that Colleen was the one that got eliminated. She was really starting to lose it." Lucille said._

"_Well, trust me. It gets worse." Lilly said._

_She moved the scene out, and she touched another blot. It then moved to a scene where shadow Allison was looking at a scene that was going on. And it shocked the other campers. They saw Roxie and Carson standing guard at the grey door, while Hubbie and Ringo went in._

"_Wait…that never happened." Hubbie said._

"_Yeah, didn't we come in with you fuckers?" Roxie asked._

"_We did, and she changed it. She wanted one of us to win the challenge so we can vote out Hubbie." Carson explained._

_The others then saw shadow Allison touch Hubbie, and he turned red. Hubbie was now pretty scared._

"_Are you kidding me? You wanted to get rid of me? What if something happens to me that I can't come back from? Are you going to risk me dying just to get me out of this game?"_

"_I was just trying to help my alliance. I didn't want to see Hubbie win another challenge." Allison said._

"_You need to think about this before you try and use that power. It affects everyone, not just the ones who are touched." Lilly explains._

_Lilly then exited the scene there, and then didn't do anything._

"_I'll warn the rest of you right now. What you are about to see is mostly disturbing, and will probably affect you. So, I just want to prepare you."_

_Lilly then touched another black blot, as it changed to a scene that surprised most of the campers. Kelsey was kneeling on a beach, holding a bleeding and unmoving…Ringo. Ringo felt uncomfortable with the scene, as he was feeling some uncomfortable feeling of being held by Kelsey. But what he saw really shocked him. Shadow Allison came up, and touched Kelsey. Her entire body turned completely black._

"_What the fuck happened? Why did her body turn black?" Roxie asked._

"_That means that she was marked…for death." Lilly explained._

_The campers gasped, and Allison had hands to her mouth._

"_I…I didn't know about it back then. I was just trying to make her feel better." Allison explained._

"_Yeah, but she almost died." Hubbie said._

"_Marking people with death is upsetting, but luckily she didn't die. But she did something else that was out of her control…these are the things that made me realize that Allison had a lot to learn." Lilly said._

_She got out of the scene, and she moved to the second to last blot. It turned into something interesting. There was shadow Allison again, but this time she was looking at Adrian instead of a different reality or in the future…it seemed to them that it was happening in real time. Adrian was starting to make some breakfast. He then seemed to be talking to himself._

"_You know, after all this is done…should I ask Allison if I can marry her. I know it's been only a couple of months, but I think the both of us are meant to be. That's it; I'm going to ask her tomorrow. It doesn't matter if I win or lose, I think its right."_

_Everyone dropped their jaw at what they heard. Adrian was going to ask Allison to marry her. They then saw shadow Allison put her hand into her face, as they noticed that there were black tears coming out of its eyes. She then looked up, and touched Adrian. His color suddenly became a dark red color, and suddenly Adrian's expression turned dark._

"_You know what? I don't know if this relationship thing is going to work out. Yeah, I'll spend time with her, but I don't know if everything we've been doing is going anywhere."_

_They all looked at Allison with shocked, angry, and unmoving faces._

"_Allison…when did you do this?" Lucille asked._

_Allison didn't say anything, as she tried not to look at the stares of the other campers._

"_It…happened once Colleen was gone. I heard what Adrian was talking about…and I just didn't want that yet. I'm still too young to just get hooked. Yes, I want a relationship…but I'm not ready to go that far."_

"_Yeah, but look what you fucking did you Adrian. He became a jackass to deal with."_

"_And he will probably be like that for the rest of his life. Allison was emotional when she touched Adrian. This is really bad, as for the next year, Adrian will act all upset, and it will take months of therapy in order for him to rectify him. You never touch someone while you're emotional." Lilly said._

_Allison was looking at herself in shame, as she was still reeling from the fact of everything that had happened. But she hoped that she didn't have to see the last one. But it seemed like Lilly was going into that territory, as she moved into the last one. What the campers saw shocked all of them. They were in the town of Horrorville, but the entire town was in flames, and they saw all the campers dead on the ground. This put everyone in a panic._

"_Wait…what that?" Hubbie asked._

"_And why are we all dead?" Kris asked._

_Allison hesitated in answering, until she finally decided to reveal the truth._

"_That's supposed to happen to us in the future. Even though I've touched a bunch of people, that future reality hasn't changed. I don't know how to stop it, and I have no idea whose responsible for this, but I don't like where this is going."_

"_So what, there's no fucking hope for us? We're all just going to fucking die." Roxie said._

"_No, there's got to be a way to prevent this from happening." Carson said._

"_I'm afraid I tried to change it myself, but the event itself is set in stone." Lilly explained._

"_No!" Hubbie cried out. "It's not going to happen. We can change it, now that we know what happens. Even without Allison, we can get through this."_

_Everyone was still concerned, but they were a little relived by the positive influence that he had._

"_Alright, I think it's time for us to exit this place." Lilly said._

_Lilly got everyone together, and she snapped her fingers._

* * *

Lilly and the campers opened there eyes, as reality set back in for the rest of them.

"What the hell just happened?" Richard asked.

"Was there anything that you saw?" Candice asked.

Most of the campers were afraid of what would happen if the host found out about the truth.

"We saw a couple of things that Allison did nothing else." Hubbie said.

Lilly saw the injuries the campers and the other adults had. She knew she would have to call Venus, since she was technically a healer. But Richard took the next step.

"Okay, so Allison is eliminated. Let's go to the mansion to see her leave." Richard said.

Allison wanted to know how the others were going to be, so she turned to ask Lilly, but she had disappeared without a trace. Allison and the others then saw the bus pull up, which was convenient since Richard had wanted to go there. Everyone got into the bus, and they made their way to the mansion.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later…_

Richard was leaning against a table, since he still couldn't move either of his legs. The other campers looked really nervous, even though they already know who was going home.

"Okay, since I'm really injured and want to wait as long as possible to move, you guys can say your goodbyes to Allison." Richard said.

Allison was already starting to get emotional, and she was greeted by Ringo first.

"Hey, I know we didn't get to talk all that much. But I think you were a pretty good person. Well, I mean it was pretty bad what you did, but I still respect you for who you are."

Allison didn't know whether to felt hurt or complimented, but she hugged Ringo anyways since she knew that Ringo meant good. She then saw Hubbie, who was awkwardly shuffling around. He then went over to Allison.

"Allison, I thought of you as an ally when we first got together. Then, you turned your back on me and went with your girls alliance. Then, it turns out that you've been changing the way the game was played. And you are also a nice person who didn't mean any harm. So, I guess what I'm trying to say…stay safe."

Allison nodded, and she shook hands with Hubbie. He nodded and moved to the side to let Carson get a look at her. Allison had trouble starring in the face of Carson, since he was the guy that eliminated her. But she was eventually able to look him in the eyes.

"Allison, you knew I had to-"

"Carson. Please, don't say anything else." Allison said.

Carson thought that she hadn't gotten over it yet, but Allison gave him a hug. It was short, but Allison thought it got the message through. She then looked at Roxie, who still look shaken from what she experience in the past hour.

"How in the fuck are we going to make it out? I'm still trying to fucking think if this shit is real or not." Roxie said.

"Roxie, even though I saw what will happen, I think there is a way to break what happens. I just don't know what it is yet." Allison stated.

Roxie nodded her head, but still not as comforted by the fact that death seemed like a real possibility. Allison gave Roxie a pat on the shoulder, trying to keep her calm about this information. Allison then got into talking with Kris, who seemed really sad to see Allison leaving.

"Allison, I know I wasn't your ally from the start, but I have stuck with you the best I could. And, you always seemed to be pretty nice to me, so that was good. But you also had that special ability, and you were able to feel Talia's presence, and help me to better understand her. I hope you know that you made me a more confidant person." Kris said.

Allison was touched by her statement, not realizing that Kris had been influenced by her. As Allison looked at Kris, she could see Kris with her back not crunched in, as her shoulders seem broader, and she seemed to be smiling more then she remembered. Allison then hugged Kris, and she patted her on the back.

"Your coming into your own you know that?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

Allison then got to the last person, and it was the one that she truly cared about. Lucille went up to Allison and they both hugged each other, holding this for as long as possible. Then, they looked at each other.

"Lucille, I want you to win this for me. You're a strong competitor, and I know you can win this game." Allison said.

"I will do everything in my power to win this thing." Lucille said.

Then, the two of them gave each other a kiss, and then Allison waved goodbye to the group, as Chino came and grabbed Allison by the hand. She came willingly with Chino, and she went inside the chamber, and the campers heard a slice. They knew she was gone. Lucille looked to Kris, Roxie, and Carson, but they all seemed to be gathered around Hubbie and Ringo. It was then that Lucille realized something important: she was on her own now.

* * *

_In the cave…_

Lucien was looking at VC, BC, and CC with steely eyes, as he was exited with the new information that he was brought.

"So, you have found the hideaway of my enemies. And you even figured out the Latin VC, dear me you are quite useful."

VC nodded his head, thankful that he was appreciated this much. But BC was still wondering about something.

"Lucien, what is your plan anyways? I know you've been telling us this grand plan of yours, but it doesn't seem to be coming to fruition." She asked.

"Well, my dear that is a very good question. So, my plan is to use the orb to seek destruction of this world. You see, when I had obtained the orb, I unlocked an extraordinary power to create a portal to another dimension. A dimension where everything was fire and nothing was living at all. My plan is to destroy this world and send it to that dimension, and create a new world in my image."

CC grunted a bit, and Lucien looked at him funny.

"What the hell did he say?"

"Well, he said that was a very clique thing to say at the end, and it's almost the same as a couple of other villains."

CC grunted again.

"Oh, and the orb is gone."

That caused Lucien to look on in horror.

"Then where the hell is it?" Lucien asked.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Kathy was in her cabin, looking at everything that was there. She had her spell book opened to a specific page, and she had the most important thing in her grasp: the orb. She had recently collected another shard, which means that she was over halfway done with the orb, and now she could have a better understanding of what was to come. She then heard some grunting.

"Oh, I see that you're awake now." Kathy said.

She went over to the closet, and she opened it up. She had a tied up Talia and had put a gag on her mouth, as she was struggling to get out.

"You really think I didn't notice you at all? Hanging around Kris and the others. Well, once I find that secret vault of Williams, then I can bring my friends here."

Talia screams were muffled as Kathy locked the closet.

**Okay, so were down to six, three guys and three girls. I think that compared to last season's final six; I think all six have strong cases of winning. I also had a strong case for having Allison win. Throughout the season, I always seemed to view her as a person who had these special gifts as being a gypsy, but she was too young to ever completely control her desires or her powers. What she went through with Adrian and Colleen would be tough on anyone, but she was the last of the three to be voted out. I think the reason I eliminated her now was the fact that she was not an integral part of the overarching story. But, the only way I think someone was going to eliminate her was the way Carson did it, winning a challenge and then choosing someone to vote out. I really liked her, and was sad to see her go, but it's coming down the home stretch, and I need to start making tough decisions. Anyways, what did you think of Allison? What the heck is Kathy's plan? What will Lucien do? Will any of the campers survive what's coming next? I don't know, but I hope it ends well.**


	26. Aftermath 3: Beginning of Disorder

**Here is another aftermath for you, and it just comes off the ending of the surprising things going on in Horrorville. Hopefully, nothing to crazy happens in Pleasantville while the aftermath is happening. **

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Now, stay fresh.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Aftermath 3: Beginning of Disorder

Allison opened her eyes to see that she was in the middle of the road, and hearing various amounts of chatter going on. She looked to be cross legged, so she got up, and saw people looking around nervously at one another. Allison was confused as to what was going on, but she was grabbed onto by someone, and they pulled her away.

"What the heck is going on?" Allison asked.

"Don't worry, there just talking about something that they heard on the news. Nothing to important."

Allison didn't know whether that sounded good or bad, but she didn't have time as she was moved into the hospital. She saw some busy things going on, as she was moved into the back with where the flu cases were. She was placed in room 4, and she saw some of the campers that were eliminated prior, which included Sebastian, Allen, and, Adrian. Adrian still looked upset over what happened to him, and he didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. Sebastian on the other hand went up and greeted her.

"How's it going? They gave you the boot too?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, But I think I deserved it." Allison said.

"I don't think so."

"How so? I basically changed the way the game was going to be played, and I cheated a bunch of campers out of the game."

"Well, yeah that's true, but at least you got Colleen out of this game."

"But what about Kelsey and Adrian? Because of the choices I made, I ruined both of them."

"Allison, try not to think about it too much. They'll get over it eventually."

Both of them sat there for a bit.

"Are you okay with me…you know…"

"Oh, Lucille. Yeah, it's alright. Besides, I think it would be better if you two were together."

"How so?"

"Well, both of you were pretty shy to start out. But you both grew more confidant as the season went along. You should be happy to have her."

Allison nodded her head, as Allen got tired of hearing this.

"Jeez, seriously, are we going to get sentimental or are we going to do this interview crap?" Allen asked.

"Allen, what are you talking about? Isn't this heaven or something?" Allison said.

"No, it's not actually."

The four in the room turned to see Dawn at the door, and she went to see the three of them. She looked at the guys before she checked out Allison.

"I saw what happened to you. My goodness no one should have had to gone through the pain you had to. But, at least your mother will understand."

Allison was wondering how Dawn had know about her mother. But her thoughts changed again as the wall that was behind them went down, and they showed an audience that was there. They were all cheering for the group of four. Allison then saw two comfy chairs that were in the center, and she saw some bleachers where the earlier eliminated campers were. She tried to keep her eyes off of Colleen and Kelsey, as she didn't really want to look at either of them in the face. Dawn went in front of the chairs to introduce herself to the others.

"Welcome back to the third installment of Aftermath. I know you've all been anxious to get to the talking points, the drama, and the anxiety that Allison is feeling right now."

Allison again wanted to know how she could do that. Maybe it was just her face that was giving her away.

"Now, before we get to the interviews, why don't we have some of the eliminated campers from earlier make some new predictions. I thought I knew who was going to win, but it's a mystery now. Sean, why don't we start with you?"

Sean looked around, and then got out of the bleacher seat, and stood up.

"Well, now that were here on this special occasion, I'm going to stick with my last pick and go with Lucille. I think she is still a really strong competitor, and will do well in these challenges. And who knows, maybe I'll change my opinion in the…Aftermath."

Sean broke out in laughter as the other audience members and campers collectively groaned. Allison didn't really have an opinion on Sean, who was only in the game for a single day. She then saw Liz sat up after Sean, who was looking pretty upset with herself.

"Well, even though my pick was eliminated last, at least my next pick has a chance of winning. Unlike Mr. Jokester over here. If I had to pick who was to make it farthest…I think I would have to go with Roxie. I feel like she has the biggest chance of the six to make it the farthest. She has the physic of…Mr. Hunk, and she plays a pretty good social game. So I think she will make it far."

Everyone was confused as to who was Mr. Hunk was, but Allen came up and just talked to Liz a bit.

"Liz thanks for giving me credit for my body, but I already have a girlfriend."

"No, I refuse to believe that. I still think there's a chance, as long as I see you right here."

Allen groaned, and he put his hand to his face. JoJo then decided to interrupt the both of them, as she wanted to get her say in the discussion.

"I think I'll stick with my vote, Kris. She seemed like a really shy person to start out, but I feel like she is beginning to come out of her own. That, and she is a not a threat, almost like a ghost, always there, but transparent."

Some of the campers were more skeptical of how Kris could even make it to the end, but Allison knew why. Kris was a stronger camper than most people give her credit for. Next was Maya, who was looking on in surprise to see that she was next up.

"So, you want my opinion on who is going to win? Well, I don't know. I think anyone of them could win it. But, if I had to choose, Carson would be my go to guy. I still think he is playing a smart game, which is more than I can say about my time there. I just feel worried that he and Roxie are going to be targeted eventually for how big of a power couple they have been. But I think Carson will be able to prevail."

Allison then thought about it a bit longer. It was true that Roxie and Carson were stronger together then they were apart. But a power couple? She wasn't so sure. Sure, Carson was really smart and all, but most of the challenges have been physical, and Roxie has had to help Carson out in most of the challenges. Next up was the sexist Francis, who was booed when he stood up.

"Jeez, you guys are still on the fact that I'm a sexist. Which I'm not. Look, what Allison has been doing has been a lot worse then what I am. Which is not a sexist. Anyways, I think I'm going to go with Hubbie. Even though Roxie is a strong person, I feel like Hubbie is the stronger guy. He's been killing it lately, and he has the chance to win this thing."

Allison palmed her face, and the other campers looked at him with disgust, and the audience was booing him more, and some of them tried to went up and beat him up. But the security there blocked them from doing that. Allison knew that Francis would never realize that you can't be sexist in this day and age and not expected to get booed. Next up was Aiden, who was looking around at the others.

"I think out of everyone here, I'm going to stick with my guy Hubbie. I like the way that he is going about this game, and that he is at a strong point in this game. He is also keeping his friends close, and is not giving up through adversity."

Allison nodded her head. At least Aiden had a good reason to pick Hubbie. It was true that Hubbie was starting to become a great player, and he was beginning to understand where everyone lied. Allison knew that wasn't good for Lucille. Next up was the person Allison didn't want to look at, Kelsey. She got out of her seat as she spoke.

"The person who I want to win is Carson. I know that he was interested in me, and I was saddened that he has decided he wanted to be with himself for a bit. But, I think he will be really smart and will find a way to get through everyone."

Allison knew that stuff was coming from Kelsey, since she affected Kelsey the way she did. She hoped that she would forgive him. Robin was next up, and she was grinding her teeth a bit. The others looked at her wondering what she was doing.

"Look, I don't like the fact that Roxie, that bitch, is in and I'm not. It should be me that should be in. But, I'll stick with my choice of Carson, who I think is the best damn player in this game. I feel like he will win this."

This caused the other campers there to just give a single nod, and then look at the next camper, Draken.

"Well, I know this is not a popular pick, but I'm picking Ringo. I still have belief in him that he can win the whole thing."

After that, Draken sat back down, with Colleen getting up to talk about who she wants to win.

"Well, if I was saying so myself, I wouldn't really want anyone out of these six to win. But, I have to choose someone, so I will go with…ah…Ringo? I don't know, because he's ignorant and stuff. Yeah, well if I say anything else I will get even more hate. So, that's it from me."

Colleen sat back down on the bleachers as Dawn finally got to introduce the others.

"Now, we will get to the others. First up is a camper that started out as a pretty strong competitor in the pre-merge, making a group pact with Adrian, Allison, Kris, and Lucille. But once the merge began, he was unfortunately eliminated in a race to the finish. Here he is, Sebastian!"

Everyone was cheering for Sebastian, as he and Dawn made their way to the chairs. Dawn sat on the left one, Sebastian on the right one. Allison saw that Sebastian seemed a little uncomfortable in this position.

"Now Sebastian, when you first started out, where were your expectations?" Dawn asked.

"Well, All I wanted to do was make it to the merge. And you know what, I got there. So, that was pretty great." Sebastian said.

"Next, when you first met Lucille, what was the reaction by you?"

"That she wasn't going to last long. I thought that because she wasn't really able to showcase who she was, based on the fact that this season was dominated by guys who wanted to prove themselves and girls who wanted to kill each other."

"How did your opinion of her change over time?"

"She came into her own once Aiden, Francis, and Colleen were eliminated. She came into her own."

"Now, how do you feel about your alliance at all? Did you feel close?"

"I feel like during the pre-merge, I was close to Lucille, and I also like Allison, Adrian, and Kris. But I think the only reason we stuck together was to try and find some info about the Blackthorn family. But once it became more than that, our alliance crumbled."

"So, did you like anyone in your alliance particularly?"

"I actually really liked hanging around Allison a bit. I think she seemed to be really friendly…when she wasn't focused on getting hitched with someone."

Allison looked on in surprise that she was mentioned, and she understood what Sebastian was saying.

"So why did you like Allison?"

"I think I like her because she was very friendly to people, and she liked hanging around others with personal interests. She also has this natural gift of drawing people to her, and I liked that."

"So, now let's get to the part you don't like. What happened in the maze?"

"Ah…well, I think I was just trying to survive. I didn't really want to die. But I had no idea that I would be eliminated, especially by the way of being the last one to cross the line. It was an exact replica of the first season."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Now, the most important question, who do you think has the best chance to win?"

"Aw, geez, I don't know. I would say Lucille, but she seems like she's in a really bad spot right now, so I'm going to go with my other ally Kris. Sure, she isn't the most noticeable person there, but she's sneaky good."

"Well, I sure appreciate talking to you. Give it up for Sebastian everyone!"

Sebastian raised his hand, as the crowd cheered for him, and he walked to the bleacher. He gave a wave to Allison, who waved back. She liked the way Sebastian's interview went, and she hoped her interview would go as planned.

"Now, next up is one of our most controversial campers, who started out as one of the eccentric campers, who was a really strong competitor, and always had a way of wording things. So, give it up for Allen." Dawn said.

The girls of the crowd were screaming, while Allen went to where Dawn was. While he was on his way, he caught a bra that was thrown to him. Allen chuckled a bit, as he threw the bra back to the fans. He then sat down, with Dawn looking at him confused.

"So, I guess that happened." Dawn said.

"Eh, not really a big deal. That happens to me a lot actually. Don't know why though."

"Anyways, let's start out with where you began. When you came into this game, you seemed to be that pompous strong guy that hung out with tough people. That's why you hung out with Hubbie, Francis, and Aiden. Did you think that relationship was strong?"

"Nah, not really. Sure, I liked Hubbie, even if I thought he was too soft sometimes, but I didn't like the way Aiden was acting. He seemed to be a quiet guy, who didn't express himself too often. And Francis just didn't seem to want to talk about girls at all, and I already knew that he had different opinions about girls."

"So you hung out with Hubbie often?"

"No, I think he mostly hung out with Aiden, and I was stuck with Francis. So, it kind of just fell off for us after Aiden and Francis were gone."

"And you were almost eliminated yourself multiple times. The first three episodes, you could have gone home. Why did you think your team decided to keep you?"

"I think they knew that I was one of the strongest competitors in the game at the time, and the losing I think helped the matter that they needed me. So, I think that's why I didn't get eliminated."

"And how did you deal with the team switch, not being with the people you want to be?"

"I didn't really care that much, and I actually kind of liked being with new members of my team, as I think that we were a strong team as a whole. I don't think we lost a single challenge, but what happened to Kelsey sucked. I thought that she deserved to stay a little longer."

"Now, there were a couple of moments in challenges where you showed courageous acts. Like when you were at the cabin during the third challenge, where you knocked a pretty big guy out. Then, you survived an onslaught of a killer scarecrow. And your best moment came when you helped the others escape from that Alien spaceship. Did that make you feel good?"

"Hell yeah it made me feel good. I even found a girl that I love named Scarlett. She was an alien, but I changed her into a human. That has got to be the most awesome thing."

"And when the merge hit, did you have any idea that campers were changing Alliances?"

"Nah, I didn't really pay attention to that at all. I just thought that once the merge hit it would be every man and woman for themselves. But apparently, new lines were starting to form, and the girls plus Carson voted me off. And you know what; I know why he made the decision. He wanted to keep Roxie in this game. And I respect that."

"So, you don't have anything to regret after your elimination?"

"Of course I have things I regret. I regret being a dick to almost all the campers, and trying to win challenges when I should have been trying to play a social game, which I didn't. But, I think in the end I just didn't give it my all, plain and simple."

"Who would you like to win?"

"I think I'll go with Roxie. Toughest one out there who is fighting like hell. Should be able to do oaky."

"Allen, thank you for talking."

Allen shook Dawn's hand, as he went to the bleachers to sit next to Sebastian. Allison was starting to feel a little anxious as the next couple of people were coming up. She looked at Adrian, who hadn't said a word this entire time, and was looking pretty sad.

"Next up is the guy who was the leader of his first team, but then was drugged to become a vegetable. He overcame that adversity, but was never the same. Here it is folks, Adrian!" Dawn said.

Adrian went up to a half cheering, half unresponsive crowd, as he sat down in his seat not doing anything.

"It's nice to have you here Adrian."

Adrian just nodded his head.

"Are you alright? You seem a tiny bit of upset with Allison."

Allison then saw Adrian had a look of rage, but he nodded his head.

"Are you able to do this interview?"

"Yeah, ready." Adrian said.

"Okay. But if you want me to stop, just say so."

Adrian nodded.

"How did you think you were going to do when the season started off? Did you like hanging around Allison and Colleen?"

"I…actually did enjoy their company. I especially liked hanging around Allison, because even though she was shy, I knew that she was a really good person. As for Colleen, I thought she was pretty good, and I liked hanging out with her a bit."

"So you had no idea what was to come of Colleen?"

"No, I sadly did not."

"All of this started when Colleen drugged your drink. Soon after, you started to lose your sense of humanity. That must have felt horrible right?"

"It was the worst feeling of my life. I felt like I was slowly losing my emotions, and my personality. I felt like I was slowly dying and all that. I just wanted to get out of it as fast as possible. Colleen doing that really hurt my feelings."

Allison saw Colleen looking really upset that Adrian would say that, but Allison understood what Adrian was saying. Colleen had tried to forcibly put herself into Adrian's life, which he wasn't interested in doing.

"So, once you got out of it and had to lead a new team, how did you handle that so well?"

"If I'm being honest, I don't think I ever got over what Colleen put me through. She stayed in the game a lot longer than I expected, and I think the way she tried to get me back and yet still manipulate the game was just wrong. And to be honest, I think that affected the relationship I was trying to build with Allison. At least, that's what I thought."

Allison looked guiltily down at her shoes, trying not to stare in the eyes of Adrian's piercing eyes. Dawn, seeing the tension that was there, tried to calm down the situation.

"I'm going to head somewhere else. Did you your alliance that you had created with Sebastian, Lucille, Kris, and Allison?"

"I didn't really get to experience that relationship to much, as I was a vegetable most of the time. But yes, I did like hanging around them a lot."

"And you liked when Colleen was finally eliminated?"

Adrian then put a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I loved that. Since she was gone, she wouldn't have to torture me anymore. I could hang around the others."

"And then that's where everything went wrong."

"Yeah, that's when the girls took over the game. They got out Allen and Sebastian like they'd wanted. But I think they were targeting Hubbie next, and he just happened to win that challenge. So, as you can guess, I was the next on the chopping block based on the fact that Ringo didn't really have any enemies at the time. Just wished I could have gone out with a bang you know?"

"I understand that feeling. Now, who do you think has the best shot of winning?"

Adrian crossed his arms a bit, trying to come up with an appropriate answer.

"I guess Lucille."

Allison was shocked that he would pick Lucille in the first place, since she was hanging around her.

"Why so?"

"Because I think she has a great social game, and she is also a really strong competitor. She also did something I didn't…control my emotions. I got really heated with Allison once I broke up with her, and I should have just let it go. It was wrong of me, and I regret my actions."

Dawn, who knew this was a pretty upsetting moment to be talking about this, came up to Adrian and gave him a hug. The audience clapped, as Adrian was helped to the bleacher by Dawn. After, Dawn returned to her chair. Now, Allison was trying to keep her anxieties under wraps, as she didn't want to appear too nervous.

"Now, we get to our final camper of the day. She started out as one of the more quiet ones, but she quickly came into her own. But then, we suddenly discovered that Allison had this special ability to see into the future. We didn't see what the other campers saw, but we might get a perspective about it from Allison!" Dawn said.

Allison heard some people cheering, and some people booing. Others she heard slightly clapping, which meant to her that she was a mixed bag. She knew she deserved it, for what she did throughout this season. But she kept on a face, and she sat in the chair. She looked at Dawn waiting for her to start.

"Why don't we start with your life. When you were born, did you know your father at all?"

"No…I didn't. I just grew up with my mom, and I learned a lot from her. I don't think I'll ever learn who he is. But I was okay with it. I got my first crystal ball from my mom, and she taught me how to use it. I will continue to use it as long as it's in my possession."

"Then you got your powers from using the crystal ball all the time?"

"No, I actually found it randomly. I was sleeping one day, and I was in this black room. I didn't stay there long, and got out of it quickly since I was in shock. Once I got on the show, I started to see what the place was about."

"Pretty interesting. Now, when you came on the show, did you know you were going to get close to Adrian at all?"

"No, I just expected to go through the game, and just try to make friends as I go. I didn't expect to get close to Adrian, but I liked the way he acted around others."

"Did you like the way that Colleen was acting."

"I didn't realize she was going to fall in a pit of despair. I thought she was going to be a pretty good competitor. I didn't like how she used Adrian like he was just a play thing. It was terrible."

"Now, when you started out, you were seeing things in the crystal ball, but then it turned into looking the past and the future. Did you do anything to change the future?"

Allison hesitated to say anything, since she didn't know how the audience would react to this.

"Yes, I did change the future multiple times."

"Wow, that's intense. I'm surprised that the universe hasn't caved in, based on the fact that you changed the future. But anyways, when you got near the merge that was when everything started to get weird. Colleen especially seemed to be having a mental breakdown. How were you able to deal with this?"

"I don't think I was able to get over what Colleen did to me. She was hurting Adrian, and she was hurting me to with her harsh words. Once she was gone, I don't think either of us got over it."

"Once the merge hit, most of us thought you two would stick together with one another. But then something happened and you decided to hang out more with Lucille. Did you see something in that room you were in?"

This is when Allison was starting to get emotional, and had to look down to the ground. She then looked to Adrian with tears in her eyes. Adrian was now concerned what she had heard, and was now looking at her with some intensity.

"It's alright, you don't have to-"

"No, it's okay. I…can answer it."

Allison sat in silence for a bit, and she couldn't hear anything. Then, she spoke.

"I went into the room…and I saw Adrian there…he was talking about me…and he really loved me so much…so much so that he wanted to marry me."

Allison then noticed that everyone's jaw had dropped, and no one could have expected this. Adrian had his hands to his face, trying to hide from everyone.

"But, I didn't want to deal with that…so I…I touched him…and changed the future."

Sebastian understood now why Allison couldn't look at Adrian. He was now looking at Adrian with confusion.

"Dude, are you kidding me? Asking for marriage? During a deadly show?" Sebastian asked.

"I know, it was really idiotic of me. But I just really cared about her." Adrian said.

"You couldn't just wait till the show was over? Man, come on." Allen stated.

Adrian was now looking at Allison, looking at her with guilt.

"So that's why he fell apart when the merge hit. You changed the way the outcome of the show. Now, you guys did argue quite a bit, and eventually eliminated him. Did you have any remorse?"

"Not at the time, but I slowly realized that I was responsible for his elimination. I think then I let my guard down, trying to change the future again to get Carson to vote out Hubbie."

"So that's means Carson must have realized you were up to something. Did that make you shocked that you were gone?"

"I was shocked and upset at first, but once I saw all the chaos that I caused, I was really upset at myself for letting it go that far."

"Now, after everything you went through, you got to say goodbye to the remaining campers. You had a heartfelt goodbye with Lucille. Were you sad to see her go?"

"That was a really sad moment for me, and I really was crying while hugging her. I didn't want to let her go."

"Now, do you think Lucille is going to win? Or do you expect someone else to pull it out?"

"I think I'm going to cheer for Lucille still. She knows how to fight back, and I believe she can do this."

"Allison, before we leave this show, do you have anything else to say to the campers?"

Allison looked to the thirteen campers in the bleachers, and she got up out of her chair.

"Guys, I'm sorry if I messed up this show. That was not my intention, and I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon. Just please, give me a chance to redeem myself."

Most of the campers, satisfied with this decision, smiled. Then the crowd cheered for everyone.

"Thanks for joining us. Next time, it will be the last Aftermath."

Then, the crowds were asked to leave, as Dawn gathered the group around.

"Okay guys, were going to have to move somewhere else." Dawn said.

"Why the hell are we doing that?" Allen asked.

"Because I was informed by some of the townspeople here that…I shouldn't be around for a special event."

"Well, if we're not staying here, where are we going?" Sebastian asked.

"We are going into a hotel, a fancy one at that. They said that we are going to do the last one there."

The others were wondering why the townsfolk were doing this, but they didn't question Dawn any more, as they started to make their way to the hotel.

**Okay, we should be getting back to the main stuff now. So, here's a question. What do you get when you have a sinkhole in the ground…a whole lot of nothing…you can end me now.**


	27. Ocean Dweller

**Here it is folks, the time for another new chapter…in which we watch all the sanity that is left in this game completely throws itself out the window. Now, with Kathy and Lucien making plans, who knows what's going to happen. But, we'll see where this goes.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Now, on with the show Lassie.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 16: Ocean Dweller

Hubbie was opening his eyes, wondering where he was. He then realized that he was in a bedroom, with Cass and Venus in a bed with him…without any clothes on. Hubbie then remember what had happened last night.

* * *

_Last night…_

_Hubbie and the other campers were in the bar with Lilly, Cass, and Venus. They were talking about what Venus did to them five days prior._

"_Venus, I got to say, you are one fucking miracle worker." Roxie said._

"_Yeah, you healed all of us up in just a few days." Lucille said._

"_It wasn't a big deal." Venus said._

"_Venus, you helped all of us from those injuries. Don't say that." Hubbie said._

_Venus face turned red and Cass laughed a bit._

"_Jeez Venus, I didn't know you were this anti-social. Come o, be a little livelier."_

_Roxie, who thought all this talking was starting to bore her, decided to go behind the counter of the bar, and grab some various drinks._

"_Who wants some fucking drinks?" Roxie asked._

_Lilly seemed a little apprehensive to give these young adults some drinks, but Cass seemed to be excited._

"_You know what; I think you guys need it. You've been through a lot these past couple of days." Cass said._

_Lilly sighed, as Roxie passed out a couple of drinks to the groups. Carson and Kris didn't want a drink, while Ringo held onto his. Roxie, Hubbie, and Lucille began to drink various types of liquor. Lucille took a bottle of Saki, and started to pour a small shot. Roxie just started drinking some Vodka, pouring a large glass of it. Hubbie on the other hand, grabbed some red wine that he saw, and started pouring it into a wine glass. Cass confronted him about it._

"_I thought you were a vodka guy?" Cass asked._

"_Nah, just trying to get your attention. I actually just like to drink wine." Hubbie said._

"_Well, you certainly have my attention now. Let's drink to your survival."_

_Hubbie sat down with Cass, as he poured a glass for her. They then began discussing about various different things, as Ringo disappeared out of the bar._

_1 hour later…_

_Kris and Carson were already asleep while the others were laughing talking about stories of past. Hubbie hadn't told a story yet, and the others were egging him on._

"_Come- 'hiccup- on Hubbie. Just fuckin- 'hiccup'- do it already." Roxie sputter._

"_Come on big boy. You got something you want to tell us." Cass said, with rosy cheeks._

_Hubbie stuttered a bit, as he tried to wonder what to talk about._

"_Okay…I have this one story…that is pretty hilarious. I once had this girlfriend in fourth grade named Hina…she was a…pretty nice girl. I actually met her in art class…anyways, during the final day of school, we went to a spot under the tree to have some alone time…and then…we talked about our usual stuff. But then, when she got up to leave…she was hit in the face with a banana."_

_All the others laughed there asses off at that, as if it was the funniest thing that they had ever heard. Lilly seemed to be into it now, as she was thinking about going to sleep._

"_Well…I have to go to sleep…don't want my powers to be affected."_

"_Whatever, you're missing the fun!" Lucille said._

_After Lilly went to bed, that was the others began to tell the others there secrets._

"_So, anyone have anything important they would like to tell?" Cass asked._

_Roxie raised her hand and the others looked at her with interest._

"_Hell- 'hiccup'- yeah I do. I actually- 'hiccup'- have a thing for anime." Roxie said._

"_Really? You actually like anime?" Lucille said._

"_Yeah, but I- 'hiccup'- only told Carson about it."_

"_Not anymore…you did." Hubbie stated._

_Roxie then laughed it off. Hubbie then got up to tell the others something. Venus became very concerned with what he would say._

"_You know…I didn't tell any of you two before…but I think this is important…I don't have the orb anymore."_

_That got everyone in the room to have a shocked face. Hubbie looked around the room confused._

"_Did I…say something wrong?" Hubbie asked._

"_You mean to tell me that you've lost the orb?" Lucille stated._

"_Well…I didn't lose it…it was stolen."_

_All the others didn't seem that drunk anymore, as they were shocked at what they had heard._

"_When did this happen?" Venus asked, already knowing the answer._

"_About two weeks ago."_

_The others were upset about this, but Cass remained on the positive side._

"_It's fine. Lucien would have found all the pieces already and we would already be goners. So, that means he doesn't have it."_

"_So who the- 'hiccup'- fuck has it?" Roxie asked._

"_That my dear, is the big question. I think we should all go to bed. It's too much info to take it while we are all drinking." Lilly said._

_Everyone nodded their head, as Lilly, Roxie, and Lucille headed to bed. Hubbie was doing the same thing before he was stopped by Cass._

"_Hubbie…I'm sorry that I couldn't do more to help." Cass said._

"_I know…I felt like…I let everyone…down." Hubbie said._

"_Hubbie…you know that I still care about you even if you make mistakes."_

"_Thanks…I really…really…"_

_Cass didn't let him say anything else, as she went in and kissed him. Hubbie didn't push off this time, and let her kiss him. They continued like this, and Cass jumped up on him, as he carried her into the bedroom that she had. They then went on the bed, and got in a comfortable position. Then, Cass started to take off Hubbies shirt and Hubbie started to take Cass' shirt off. But just when Cass started to reach for Hubbies pants, Venus suddenly burst into the room, making the both of them look at Venus with confusion._

"_Christ, Venus, what the hell are you doing?" Cass asked._

"_He's mine." Venus stated._

_Venus then came up to Hubbie and started kissing him to. Soon, it became a tug of war between Venus and Cass with who would get Hubbie. For Hubbie, that was when everything went dark._

* * *

"Oh shit, I hope nothing to crazy happened." Hubbie said.

Hubbie then got out of the bed quietly, so as to not wake the two girls. Hubbie then grabbed the clothes that he had on last night. He didn't like that he was constantly having two girls fighting over him. He didn't want that chaotic nature. So, Hubbie left the two girls there, as he exited the bedroom and headed out to the bar. Once he got down to the bar, he found that the place was in a panic. Hubbie was confused with what was going on. Hubbie went up to Roxie, Lucille, Carson, and Kris to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Hubbie asked.

"We can't find Ringo. We don't know where he's gone." Carson said.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Do you think we'd be fucking joking about this?" Roxie said.

Hubbie nodded his head, as he tried to remember where Ringo liked to go when he was in here. But the truth was, he had no idea where Ringo went besides stay in this bar. Hubbie didn't even know where to begin at this point. So, he did the only thing that he could think of.

"Okay, why don't we start by going back to William's place? That was the only other place that we've been." Hubbie said.

Roxie and Carson nodded their head, as they followed the lead of Hubbie. But while Lucille wanted to follow, she was stopped by Kris, who wanted to talk to her.

"Lucille…I need your help." Kris said.

"What do you mean?" Lucille asked.

"Look, about the key…I think I know where it goes."

"When did you figure this out?"

"I was looking through the journal, and I noticed that crystal key in the mill lock. That must be someplace that William wanted us to find."

"But do you really want to leave right now? Right when we're trying to find Ringo?"

"Lucille, this might be our only chance of finding the truth of what's in that mill. I've stuck by your side through everything, and I need you more than ever. Could you please help me?"

Lucille thought about it for a couple of seconds. She thought that she couldn't abandon Ringo like that, and she didn't even know what to expect to see inside. On the other hand Roxie, Hubbie, and Carson were all looking for Ringo, and she wanted to keep Kris by her side, since she was her one true ally that had stuck with her through everything. And, she was a little curious as to what was inside the mill.

"Okay, I'll do it. But were taking the Porsche."

"You read my mind."

So, Lucille and Kris set out of the monster bar, and started their way to the mill. Roxie, Carson, and Hubbie had just gotten to Williams place, after walking up flights of stairs for the past minute or so. Once they got there, they opened the door, and started looking around. Hubbie checked the bedroom, but couldn't find Ringo there. Roxie checked the bathroom, but she didn't find Ringo. Carson checked the living room…but nothing came up. The three convened again, trying to figure out where he could have gone.

"Shit, this is fucking getting us nowhere." Roxie said.

"But where the hell could he be?" Carson asked.

Hubbie thought about it a bit. He was missing something important, but he didn't know what it could be. But then, Ringo did start to leave the group a lot when Maria was jailed…oh shit.

"Guys, I think I know where Ringo is." Hubbie said.

Ringo was just waking up, and he was trying to remember what happened last night. Then, it all came flooding back to him…

* * *

_Last night…again…_

_Ringo was hearing the conversations that was going on, but he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about Maria, and what she was going through. Maria really didn't deserved to be in that jail cell, since she was being manipulated by her so called boss. Ringo didn't realize he was being talked to until he saw Roxie in front of him._

"_Ringo, the hell do you want?" Roxie asked._

_Ringo didn't react at first, looking at the variety that was in front of him. He saw a bottle that read Sourog Manta, Which fascinated him a bit, so he grabbed that bottle. Once he had the bottle in his hand, he thought about bringing this drink to Maria. So, while no one was looking, Ringo snuck out of the bar, and made his way to prison. He snuck the bottle into his shirt, and as he made his way to the prison. Once he got there, he went through security, and started to climb the stairs when he noticed an elevator that wasn't there before. Since he thought that was new, he decided to use the elevator instead. He pushed a button to the twentieth floor, and Ringo was expecting it to be a slow trod up. When the elevator started moving about fifty miles per hour was when Ringo hit the deck._

"_AHHHHHHH!" Ringo cried out._

_But after only about three seconds, the elevator stopped, and Ringo quickly crawled his way out of the elevator. Once he was out of it, he saw the elevator close behind him, and rise up fairly quickly. Ringo lay on the ground again trying to slow his breathing down._

"_Oh, so you've never been in one of those before."_

_Ringo got up off the ground to see a smirking Maria. Ringo groaned a bit, as he went up to her jail cell._

"_Nope, and I never want to do that again." Ringo stated._

"_Don't worry. The guards do that on purpose to scare first timers. Probably won't happen again."_

_Ringo sure hoped it didn't. But that wasn't what he came here for._

"_So, how are you doing since I last saw you?"_

"_Well, I've been doing okay. You were right about the food. They had tainted it to keep my powers under check. And thanks for coming by and giving me food when you can."_

"_Hey, I'm trying to make it up for the things your boss did."_

_Maria smiled a bit, as she got next to the bars. Ringo then pulled out that bottle that he had. Maria looked on in shock._

"_Ringo, you didn't have to."_

"_But I wanted to. You need it after all you've been through."_

_Maria covered her face, seeming to blush at the fact. Ringo put the bottle on the ground, but then he realized that he forgot to get them glasses to drink the bottle._

"_Crap, where are those-"_

"_Glasses? Here"_

_Ringo looked on in shock as Maria pulled two glasses in front of her._

"_Did you get your powers back?"_

"_Yeah, I did."_

_Ringo thought about something._

"_Do you think you can open the cell door?"_

_Maria waved her hand and the cell door opened up. Ringo nodded, impressed with her. Ringo entered the cell, as he poured the drink into the glasses. The two of them held there glasses up._

"_Let's toast. For the future."_

"_And to your freedom."_

_Maria smiled again and they both took sips. Maria smiled._

"_Awe, you picked my favorite drink."_

"_Really? What does it stand for?"_

"_It stands for Monster Slime."_

_Ringo choked a bit on his drink, shocked that this drink would be legal._

"_Don't worry Ringo; it doesn't hurt the slime monsters. Just try it, you'll like it." Maria said._

_Ringo hesitantly looked at the green goo, and then took a gulp. Ringo coughed a bit at first, but then he realized how smooth and slick it was._

"_Holy crap, this tastes really good."_

_After a few more drinks, Ringo was now leaning against the wall of the cell, and Maria was leaning against him. Ringo then asked a question that was on his mind._

"_Maria…did you ever…know your family at all?"_

_Maria didn't answer, but Ringo could see the tears in her eyes already._

"_I didn't know my mom or dad. They left me at an orphanage when I was just a baby. I never knew them at all…I know I won't see them again. But, the people there were very kind to me, and always were supportive of me. So, that was the only family I knew, and I loved it. That was where I learned my magic…from that very place. But then, when I was eighteen, I got thrown into the outside world…where I was forced to do this job that I didn't want…where I couldn't do what I loved. I thought when I was with Kathy that I would be myself that she would help me come more into my own…but she was only focused on her own goals. But being around you…it just feels like I can…be myself."_

_Ringo was smiling at that, thankful that Maria was being honest, and that he knew that Maria was coming into her own. Ringo then went into talking about himself._

"_You know, I actually can be myself around you. I feel like my whole life, that I've been stuck in the background, with people not seeing me for who I am. They think I'm dumb and stupid, and I don't understand the aspects of being with someone. But with you, I know that I can be who I want to be, and that I can keep growing when I'm around you."_

_Maria and Ringo then looked at one another, and then they started to kiss one another. Ringo then wrapped his arms around Maria as she did the same to him. Then, the two of them began to take each other's clothes off…_

* * *

Ringo then smiled a bit. He looked at a half naked Maria on the floor next to him. He was happy that they had finally found someone for him. But then he thought back to what she said. About someone named…oh no. Ringo had a shocked look to his face, as he realized the boss that Maria had been talking about was Kathy, the woman who was the sponsor for this show. He wanted to warn the others…but how could he? Kathy seemed to be better at magic then Maria or even Lilly. If he said anything, Kathy could find out and he would probably endanger the group. Ringo then started to get his clothes on, and that woke up Maria.

"What did you think?" Maria asked.

"Oh, it was great I loved it. Best time of my life." Ringo said.

Maria laughed a bit, and blushed a bit.

"Oh stop it, you're just being nice."

"No I'm being serious. I loved the night I spent with you. And I loved how we opened up with one another. And the sex…well, that was just incredible."

Maria looked into Ringo's eyes again, and they kissed each other once again. He then got up and finished putting on his clothes, while Maria started to do the same.

"See you tomorrow?" Ringo asked.

"Yes, that would be nice."

Ringo smiled at Maria. When he got in the elevator, it started working like a normal elevator. But he was still a little scared about the fact that Kathy seemed to be the former mentor to Maria. Would that mean…that she had the orb as well? That could be very well be the case, but he had no way to prove that she had it in the first place. Once he got down to the ground level floor, he made his way out of the prison…where he was greeted by Roxie, Carson and Hubbie.

"Ringo, don't tell me you're here for that criminal." Carson asked.

"Guys, hear me out-"Ringo said.

"We don't need to hear jack shit. You were hanging around that woman who fucked all of us. You're not actually feeling sympathy for her are you?" Roxie asked.

"Guys please-"

"Ringo. I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were my ally. But it turns out; Maria used her magic to pull you over to her side." Hubbie said.

Ringo was shocked that with just one look at him in the prison, that they would all assume that he was turned to the dark side…which couldn't be further from the truth. Ringo now was considering not telling them anything, since he was shocked by the reactions that they gave him.

"Let's get back to the others. And we ask Lilly to cure Ringo." Carson said.

Ringo walked behind the group, while he had his head down all the way to the bar. Once the group got there, they saw that the Cass and Lilly were still in some sort of a panic.

"Cass, what's wrong? We got Ringo back." Hubbie said.

"I know, Lilly already saw. But Kris and Lucille seemed to have gone away." Cass said.

"Wait, how could they even…oh crap."

Hubbie, Roxie, Carson and Ringo raced out of the bar, and ran to the museum parking lot…Hubbie was shocked when he saw the red Porsche was gone.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hubbie said.

Kris and Lucille had just arrived at the docks at the murder house, and had just started rowing to the secret hiding place that William had. Kris knew that Hubbie was going to be a little upset that she and Lucille had taken the Porsche without his permission, but this was the only chance she was going to get for finding the truth about what was in the mill. Kris then saw the secret rocks with the vines. Lucille took control of the oars as Kris got up to the wall. Once she said the Latin, the cave was revealed to the two of them. They then rowed to where there was a flat surface, and they tied the boat on the side.

"That took longer than I expected. Now let's see if that crystal key really works." Lucille said.

Kris nodded her head, as the two of them headed up the stairs and into William's old house. Then, they exited the house to go to the mill. Kris was really nervous, while Lucille had some fear in her eyes. But, they both nodded their heads as Kris took out the crystal key that she had. She put the key through the key hole, and she turned it. Both of them heard a click, and Kris pushed open the door. They saw that the inside of the mill was full of various books and notes. Lucille started to look through them to see if she could find anything. Kris on the other hand was interested in a chair that seemed to be near the back of the wall.

She saw a note on it that said 'how does a chair stand on three legs?' which really confused her. She tried to look around the various sides to see if anything would happen, and she touched the various legs, and tried pulling them out, but that wasn't working either. Kris then tried kicking one of the sides, and suddenly the side fell to the ground. Lucille and Kris saw the floor under the table move to the right side, as they saw a set of stairs from underneath the floor. Lucille and Kris looked at each other.

"Are we going to find anything down there?" Lucille asked.

"We have to. I need to help Talia." Kris said.

Lucille gulped as she walked down the stairs with Kris. What Kris and Lucille saw once they got down the stairs was shocking. They saw various containers that were frozen, with various bodies that were stored inside. Kris went up to the last one, and saw a young woman that looked exactly like Talia, who only had on white undergarments. Kris desperately wanted to get her out, but she knew she needed the spirit form of Talia first. That's when she realized a very important thing.

"Wait…where the heck is Talia?" Kris asked.

Lucille looked at Kris, asking herself the same question. But all of that was put on hold, when an announcement came on the speaker.

"Campers, meet me at the town hall. Your next challenge will begin today." Richard said.

The speaker shut off, and Lucille and Kris headed back the way they came, and put everything back to the way it was, before quickly rushing back to Horrorville.

Richard had been waiting around at the town hall for the past thirty minutes, and he was surprised no one had shown up yet. Maybe they were just wandering around before getting here, and it wasn't really a big deal. He was thankful that this nurse named Venus helped him, Uri and Candice out, and that they were mostly healed from their injuries. But what surprised Richard the most was how it only took him about an hour to heal, which really wasn't normal for most people. Maybe he was just a fast healer. But he saw that Uri and Candice had healed up in just under a day, and the campers in just about a day and a half. Richard knew that something was up, but he couldn't put his finger on it as to why. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Hubbie, Roxie, Carson, and Ringo walk up toward Richard. At the same time, Lucille and Kris pulled up in the Porsche. Once everyone was there, Richard finally began to speak.

"Alright, now why don't we come in the town hall? This is where the challenge is going to be."

The six campers followed Richard inside the town hall. After a few minutes, Richard and the others walked out, and they were back where the large lake was. The other six had really bad memories from being here. Richard then told them what was happening.

"Okay guys, so I know you recognize this place, since this was the last challenge you guys had to do before the merge. Now, this is not going to be like last challenge. All you guys have to do is find a special egg that is important to this area. Once you have that egg in your grasp, you will win the challenge once it is back on this dock. Everyone got that? Now go!"

Roxie and Carson stuck together with one another, looking around the mountains. Ringo and Hubbie went to look around the shores, using a rowing boat to look around the areas. Lucille and Kris had a different idea.

"What if this monster is not on the shores or mountains? What if it's actually underwater?" Kris stated.

"If your right, then how are we going to find the egg in the first place?"

Kris and Lucille went to the dock to see if they could find anything. Sure enough, there was some scuba diving gear that was there. They also saw a sort of metal detector, but it didn't have a long end, but it looked like it wasn't working. Kris took it just in case. They then got in the speed boat, and began to make their way across the huge lake. They passed Ringo and Hubbie, who were both looking at the passing speedboat.

"Um, Hubbie…why didn't we take the speedboat?" Ringo asked.

"Because I feel like we need to look at everything around us, and we need to take our precious time." Hubbie explained.

Ringo was looking at Hubbie in confusion, wondering what the heck he was talking about. But then he realized the truth.

"Hubbie…you aren't trying to intentionally lose are you?" Ringo asked.

"What? No, no I'm not trying to lose. I mean, I want to win so I can stay in this game longer."

"So then why are we in the…you know what, I think you're trying to make me lose."

"…maybe."

"Jeez, you could have just told me. Now, why don't you drop me off at the shore so I can find that egg?"

"No way, I can't let you do that. You'll have a chance to win then."

"Look, if this was about me visiting Maria, then your being really irrational."

"Then stop hanging around her. She's the one that messed with all of us."

"No Hubbie, you got that wrong. It was her…boss that was doing that."

"That doesn't help at all."

"Fine, then I'll just find it myself."

Ringo then jumped out of the boat, and swam for the next two minutes until he finally reached the shore. Then he looked at an upset Hubbie.

"Good luck on finding that egg…if you can."

"Don't worry; I'll do my best 'friend'."

Then, Hubbie began to row off, leaving Ringo to his own desires. Ringo didn't really want to hang around Hubbie right now anyways, since he wanted to take some time to think about everything that has been going on. He began to walk to through the grass, not looking to see some eyes staring out of the water. Roxie and Carson on the other hand, had been going about this for the past thirty minutes, but they soon realized that trying to look all across these various mountains was going to be more taxing, and it was pretty clear that there weren't going to be any eggs around.

"It doesn't seem like that there are going to be any signs of these eyes. What do you suppose we do?" Carson asked.

"I don't fucking know, you're supposed to be the smart one here." Roxie said.

"Okay, I want to start looking across the shore. That way, we won't have to climb that much. Then, if that doesn't work, we can look in the lake to see if there are any signs of the eggs."

"Fine, but we better not fucking blow this. I feel like that I'm the next to go."

"Don't say that. We are going to last till the very end."

Roxie laughed a bit, happy that Carson was giving her so much confidence.

"Alright, I believe you."

They then kissed each other, as they made their way to the docks. But watching the two of them was Kathy, who seemed to be thinking about something. She was beginning to realize that these two were the biggest threats in the game. For one thing, Roxie seemed to be the strongest of the bunch, almost always being competitive in challenges. As for Carson, he seemed to be the brains, as he was really good at challenges that included puzzles and mysteries. And that scared Kathy. If Carson came to the conclusion that Kathy was the one in possession of the orb that would put a huge target on her back. She needed the both of them gone, but she didn't want to see Carson around in this game any longer. She was going to have to do something about that.

Lucille and Kris had just gotten tired of looking around the left side of the lake after a while, and decided to look to the right side. After a bit of looking around, the two were about to give up, when they noticed the detector started to ringing.

"We actually found something. This is awesome; we might actually win this thing." Lucille said.

"Don't get too excited. We know where the eggs are, but we don't know how far down they are." Kris said.

"But no one else is even around. We can take our time on this. We'll start to quicken up the pace when we see someone."

"Okay, but we have to be through about this."

Kris then began to start putting various pieces of scuba gear onto Lucille as she was the stronger of the two. As she began to get the gear into place, Kris began to think about something important. That she was actually here in the first place, and that she had made it this far. She couldn't believe she was actually in this position in the first place. She was glad that she actually tried to live and fight for her survival. And that she was helping her closest ally in this game. Lucille was happy to get this far. She seemed to be more of the person who seemed to look at others with pride, and that she was working with someone who still believe and trusted her.

Carson was walking next to Roxie, as he saw a beautiful girl that he was with. He couldn't understand himself how he got here and why he was…in love, and still trying to process all the death. He hoped that something would come about this relationship, and that he could stick with Roxie. Roxie was just really nervous, as she was walking next to Carson. She didn't realize how much she cared about Carson until he started to help her in the challenges, and that he talked to her unlike anyone else…like that nobody else but her mattered. And Roxie was also really impressed by the fact that she had survived most of the challenges that she faced.

Hubbie was looking around for the egg, but also thinking about what had happened. He had gotten here by putting his trust in others, and forming bonds that he would have otherwise found uncomfortable. But, he started losing his trust in others once people started to get the boot, and he was started to get upset at the decision some of his fellow campers made. But, he really regretted lashing out at Ringo like that. Sure, he didn't like the fact that Ringo was hanging around Maria the witch, and he still thought that she was a really bad person. But he didn't trust that Ringo had it under control. He didn't know if Ringo was under the influence of Maria or not, but he needed to get his trust back from Ringo.

Ringo was mulling over everything that had happened in the past twelve hours. He had seen Allison get eliminated, unfairly if he might add, he was at a bar full of monster, he was in love with a monster who in the past had been pushed to the brink by Kathy, found out that Kathy is the boss of Maria, getting reprimanded by Hubbie that he was hanging around Maria, jumps out of a boat when Hubbie is intentionally trying to make him lose, and the fact that he was alone and had no to talk to. He never felt like this when he started out this show, just trying to stay positive throughout this show. But now, he was starting to find that staying positive is a lot harder then its cut out to be.

Ringo decided that just sitting around doing nothing while others could possibly be winning this challenge. And he had a feeling if he didn't do something that he would be going home. So, Ringo got up, and started walking to the lake. What he wasn't expecting was something coming out of the water. This made Ringo freeze up and look at what came out. It was a giant sea monster of some sort, with a sort of blue skin, and a large shell that was on the back of the monster. Ringo kind of wondered what it was doing, as it seemed to be looking in the eyes of the monster. Ringo had to admit, the blue eyes that he was looking into almost felt like they were illuminating.

What happened next was the creature moving closer to Ringo, and then using her nose to snuggle against Ringo. Ringo was surprised that this creature was so friendly and petting it accordingly. Ringo then was taken from his perch, and the creature used its mouth to place Ringo on the back of her. He didn't know what was happening until the creature dived into the water, as Ringo had to hold on for dear life.

Lucille was now beginning her descending into the cold and freezing water. Lucille knew that Kris was waiting for her from above, but she didn't want to stay down here for too long less she catches a cold. She was slowly making her way down, as she continued to use the tracker to see where these eggs were. It beeped slowly at first, but it increased the more she got closer to the bottom.

"Please let it be there." Lucille said in her suit.

The thing was going off now, and she saw pits of sand that was in a circle. Inside, were various eggs that were placed in certain points.

"Yes, I found you. Now to get you-"

Lucille was suddenly flung from where she was, as a inanimate object flew right past her, knocking her to the ground. She suddenly started hyperventilating, as she was scared that something had broke in her suit. But once she started calming down, she saw that this was not to be, as the suit was still intact…somehow. Lucille slowly got up to her feet, and look to find the eggs. But she saw that one of the eggs was missing, which was odd. She grabbed the closest one she could find, and then pulled on the rope to let Kris know that she was ready to go. Lucille, as she was being pulled toward the surface, though that they had a shot of winning.

Richard was using a folding chair to lie on the docks, looking at the cloudy skies that were there, and the greens that were around him. Richard didn't know the last time he felt this. That he felt free and alive, that he was his own person, and that he was hosting this show that was popular. He then started to think about his future. Did he really want to go back to his old job of working in an office? Or did he want to keep doing this? He wasn't sure, but he was going to have to ask Kathy about that. Richard had to jump out of his chair, as a large creature came out of the water next to the dock.

"What in the actually fuck?" Richard asked.

The creature looked at Richard, and then placed some sort of egg that was in its mouth on the dock. Ringo then got off of the back of the creature, as he went and grabbed the egg, and put it next to Richard.

"So, is this egg sufficient enough?" Ringo asked

"Yeah…that's the right egg. Although I didn't expect you to bring a giant monster to this dock."

The creature then started carving something into the dock. After a bit, it turned out it had spelled _Nemmie_. Ringo realized that it was a name.

"Ah, so Nemmie is your name. Well it's nice to meet you."

Nemmie then began to rub her head against Ringo again, as Ringo petted her again. Then, Ringo and Richard heard a speedboat come to the dock, with shocked looks from Lucille and Kris.

"Where did that thing come from?" Lucille asked.

"I don't know, but isn't that thing look beautiful." Kris said.

"Yeah, Nemmie does look great. So, did you guys find an egg as well?" Ringo asked.

"We actually did find an egg. But let me guess, you found one first." Lucille said.

"Yeah, I did. So, does that mean I win the challenge?" Ringo asked.

"Yes, that does mean that you are safe tonight. But I have to admit, you got really lucky." Richard said.

"So where the heck is Hubbie?" Kris asked.

"Right here guys." Hubbie said.

Hubbie was rowing his boat back into the docks, and he looked at Nemmie with shock.

"How did this happen?"

"I think she took a liking to me. Other than that, I don't know." Ringo said.

"Well, let's hope nothing else insane happens." Hubbie said.

Then, they all heard a scream in the distance. The others turned to try to see what was happening.

"Nemmie, can you take us there?" Ringo asked.

Nemmie nodded her head, as she let the other campers and Richard onto her back. Then she started moving above water trying to get to the scream that was heard. After a minute, they finally reached their destination. The scene that they were looking at didn't make any sense. Roxie was lying on the ground, trying to get on her feet, but a foot was stopping her from getting up. The foot that was on her was Kathy's, who had a sinister look on her face. She was holding in her right hand the orb, which had just recently got another piece added to it. In the left, Carson, who was trying to breathe as she was chocking him.

"Please…don't…kill…me." Carson choked out.

"And why shouldn't I? I know that you're the biggest threat to me, and I don't want you around to ruin my plan."

Richard was shocked to see Kathy there, trying to kill another camper. He couldn't believe that he didn't realize it sooner. Hubbie, Ringo, Kris, and Lucille were all scare about what was happening.

"DON'T HURT- AHHHH" Roxie cried out.

Kathy had just dug her heel into Roxie's back, and she continued to hold Carson.

"Now, before he leaves this world, do you have any last words?" Kathy asked.

"Put him down." Richard said.

This made Kathy look on in surprise, as she saw the other campers looking at her with shock, fear, and anger. She wanted to wipe them out just in spite of it, but the orb wasn't completed yet. And she was using most of her energy on Carson and Roxie, so if she tried to fight all of them now, she would waste all the energy she had inside.

"Oh Rich, why do you always seem to get in my way." Kathy said.

She dropped a now unconscious Carson to the ground, and stopped putting her heel on Roxie. Then, Kathy vanished from the area in a puff of blue smoke. Richard and the others rushed to Roxie and Carson to see how they were doing. Roxie seemed to have been really badly bruised on her back, But mostly everyone was concerned about Carson, who seemed to have passed out.

"Come on Carson, wake up!" Roxie cried out.

Carson didn't respond, and that prompted Ringo to react quickly.

"Guys, get on Nemmie, and get back to the town hall. Richard, call the paramedics. Hubbie, help me with Carson."

Hubbie went over to Ringo, and they both lifted him off the ground, and began moving towards Nemmie. Richard began to call nine-one-one, and the others soon got onto Nemmie. Nemmie took only about thirty seconds to get to the dock, and now everyone was working together to get Carson to safety. After a few minutes of walking to the town hall, they finally went in and out after a few seconds. They were back in Horrorville, with an ambulance in front of the town hall. The paramedics took Carson into a stretcher, and they raced him to the hospital. Roxie seemed to be almost in tears as she was trying to control her emotions.

"Fuck, I knew I couldn't trust that bitch." Roxie said.

"I can't believe that she would do something so cruel." Kris said.

"I just hope Carson comes out okay. He doesn't deserve to go out like this." Ringo said.

"But he didn't seem to want to wake up. And I heard him breathing alright. Maybe he didn't get enough oxygen to his head." Hubbie suggested.

Richard then got a phone call. He picked it up, and listens to the speaker. He then put the phone away, and gave the five campers the news.

"Carson seems to be stable, and doesn't appear to have a serious injuries. Sadly, he seems to be in a comma at the moment. They say they have no idea when he will wake up. Which means, they are telling me, that Carson will not be able to participate in this season anymore."

The five campers were shell shocked at the fact that the smartest person in this game had just been eliminated by Kathy, a person they just thought was looking for sex, turn out to be really, really evil.

"Don't worry guys, were going to find Kathy, and we are going to take the orb back. All we need is a plan."

In the shadows, Lucien was watching the scene unfold, along with his goons CC, BC, and VC.

"So, now we know who has the orb. And I must admit, she is a huge threat in our plans." Lucien said.

"But then, how do we stop her? Is there any way we can beat her?" BC asked.

"Oh, I know what to do. It's a thing I like to call fighting fire with fire." Lucien laughed.

**Wow, that seemed intense…even though I considered this a shorter chapter. We got drama, we got love, and we got chaos, everything you want in this story. Now, originally, I was going to have someone voted off. But then I realized that I needed to incorporate Kathy as a villain into the story. Sadly, that came at the cost of Carson getting the boot. To be honest, I didn't mind having Carson around. He was one of the three anime lovers who liked each other. But once Maya left, Carson seemed to be on his own. He found love with Roxie, and got into an alliance full of girls. But in the end, Carson wasn't connected to the big plot of this story, and I don't think I really needed him for much else. But, I still thought he had a chance of winning, so I'll give him that. Now, we come to the end of this chapter.**


	28. Seeing Double

**Here we are, at the final five. I think this episode is going to get really…strange. You'll see as the chapter goes along.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 17: Seeing Double

Uri was sitting in the secret room under the diner freezer, thinking about everything that had happened over the past few months. He had watched various people get eliminated by votes, the simple and easy way to go about it. He saw Kelsey get almost cut open by an unidentified man full of dark energy, and almost died. He saw someone quit the game because he felt alone and nobody cared for him. And then there was Carson. He was in a coma right now, with the doctors having no way of knowing if he will wake up or not. Candice came up behind Uri, looking at his slumped position.

"Uri…You've seen so much chaos in these past two seasons. How are you able to deal with all of the pain that the campers are going through?" Candice asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. First with Chris, and now with Richard. They seem to have no sense of control with the camper's safety. All they want to do is just see people get hurt and die for the ratings. I don't understand the pull that, and it's just so fucking hard to watch. But Carson being in a coma because of the fact that the person who hired him turned out to be a witch that was the last straw for me." Uri said.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm not going to work for that guy anymore. He clearly only needed me for the first half and the first merge challenge. He doesn't deserve to have me on this show anymore. So, I'm quitting this program, and doing my own thing."

Candice was surprised that Uri would be saying this in the first place, as he had stuck onto this for so long.

"Uri…if this is what you want, then I support your decision."

Uri smiled, and then he kissed Candice on the lips. They both got up, and then began packing there things. It took them a few minutes for them to pack everything up, but by the time they were done, they made their way up to the diner. In the diner, Hubbie, Kris, Lucille, and Ringo were sitting at a table together, not looking at one another, still thinking about what happened just yesterday.

* * *

**Ringo**: "I don't really feel like I'm liked that much. For one, Kris doesn't really talk to me that much, which really isn't much, but I don't know her that well. Lucille to me feels like she doesn't really care what happens to me. Roxie is still morning and pissed at the fact that I was hanging around Maria. And for Hubbie…he feels like I betrayed him, since he feels like I was under the influence of Maria. But that couldn't be further from the truth. I love her, and care about her, like I've never had before. And besides, that shouldn't be the most concerning thing that is happening. First off, Carson is in a coma, and we have no idea if he's going to get up at all. And Kathy is running around, trying to find the remaining shards. I don't know what her plan is, but I'm guessing it's not anything good."

**Hubbie**: "Shit, I really have a ton of things happening at once that is really messing with my head. First, I have to deal with these two girls, Cass and Venus, who are interested in me. The thing is, I don't know if I want two girls in my life fighting over me. I think I'm going to have to decide between the two of them, which is going to be hard. Then, I accused Ringo of working and hanging around Maria, the girl who gave a ton of power to Colleen. But, I think I need to apologize to him about that, since I feel like I overreacted to the situation. Finally, Kathy, who I thought was just the person who was sponsoring this, turns out to be a witch who wants to kill all of us, and she's doing this with the orb in her grasp. So, I can safely say that right now, we are totally fucked."

**Lucille**: "I feel so bad for Roxie right now. Having your boyfriend end of in a coma is the worst way to leave this game, and she doesn't deserve that. And now, I have to help Kris find Talia, who could possibly be anywhere at this point. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't know what's going to happen next."

**Kris**: "I don't even know what to say besides I feel like that everything is happening so quickly. Sure, the final five is nice, but it came at a price. Carson in a coma is the worst thing to happen to anyone, and he never even got a chance to say goodbye. And plus, I found Talia's body, but I can't seem to find Talia's ghost form. I hope that Kathy doesn't have her at all."

**Roxie**: "Shit, what the Fuck Happened. I mean, Fuck, one minute, me and Carson are talking about a fucking stupid ass egg, and the next I'm on the fucking ground with that bitch Kathy putting her heel in my fucking back, and the bitch holding Carson by his fucking throat. This is all so, FUCK!"

* * *

Hubbie, Ringo, Lucille, and Kris heard a loud bang, and they turned to the noise. Then, Roxie came out of the confessional, and sat back down with the others.

"We need to do something about Kathy." Hubbie said.

"But how do we beat her? She has the orb, and she's a witch, so there's no way we can stop her." Ringo said.

"But there must be a way." Kris said.

"Why don't we just kick her ass back to where she came from?" Roxie asked.

"No, we can't just rush at her like that." Lucille stated.

Hubbie then began to think of something that would help them out. He then thought back to the bar.

"Why don't we ask Lilly for help? She should be able to track her and find out what her weaknesses are." Hubbie suggested.

"That's a great idea Hubbie. Why don't we…what the heck?" Lucille asked.

Most of the group was confused with what she was talking about, until they all started to notice that they were glowing yellow. Kris looked at her phone, and saw that it was eight am, which was very precise. The group then felt themselves splitting in half, and after a few seconds, the pain stopped. They all looked at each other, and they saw that they were okay.

"Alright, nothing happened. Maybe that was just-"Hubbie said.

But then when got out of his seat to leave, he bumped into…himself. Both of the Hubbie stared at each other for a few moments, before they both touched each other's shoulders, just to see that they weren't imagining this.

"Are you…me?" Asked Hubbie.

"I think so, and I am very scared about this." Hubbie 2 said.

The others then saw themselves an identical copy, and now they were all looking at each other, trying to process what was going on.

"So, are we stuck like this?" Ringo 2 asked.

"I'm not sure; I mean this just happened just a few minutes ago." Ringo said.

"But shouldn't we be, I don't know, terrified that we are looking at ourselves?" Lucille asked.

"I know, this is like, freaky." Lucille 2 said.

Uri and Candice had just gotten out of the diner, and were going to tell the campers the news, until they saw ten campers, 2 of each. That got Uri's and Candice's attention.

"Oh shit." Uri said.

"What, did you accidently forget to turn something off?" Candice asked.

"No, I never had this in my files. Someone else did this."

They both ran into the store, and confronted the campers.

"What in the hell is going on." Uri asked.

"Um…I think we were just cloned." Kris said.

"Oh for fuck's sake, can you just turn us back to normal?" Roxie asked.

"I'm not fucking going back. I want to live dammit." Roxie 2 said.

"Well, I see that everything seems to be working."

Uri was shocked to hear that voice, as it was Richard that had said the words. He was smiling, and Uri didn't like it at all.

"How did you do this?" Uri asked.

"Well, before I took this job as a host, I was a computer technician and a part time hacker. So, while you were gone, I just read the instructions on how to create real life scenarios. And now, I have created a challenge based on clones." Richard said.

"Rich, this is way over the line. I mean, creating literal copies of us is just really confusing. How do we keep track of them?" Hubbie asked.

"Easy, there's a number tattooed on your right shoulder."

The ten campers looked at their right shoulder, and sure enough, there was a 1 for the originals and a 2 for the new copies.

"Okay, so here's the challenge. Every hour, for the next 23 hours, you will get a new clone. The objective is to have the most clones that are alive by tomorrow morning at eight am. If we have a tie, the person who had the most alive the hour before will win. Now, any questions?" Richard asked.

"Yes, can we not fucking do this shit? It's bad enough that I'm still trying to process Carson being eliminated. Now you want me to take care of a bunch of fucking clones." Roxie said.

"Hey, it's your fault, not mine. Now, good luck to you all."

Richard was about to leave the diner, before he was stopped by Uri and Candice, who had something to tell him.

"Richard, we have something to confess. You see, the reason why we have this luggage and all-"

"Is because you guys don't want to continue with this job. Yeah, I know already." Richard said.

Uri and Candice were confused with how he already knew.

"But Richard, how did you know? We only discuss the possibility about fifteen minutes ago." Candice said.

Uri then thought how he could have done that in the first place. Then he came to a realization.

"Richard…please tell me you weren't stalking us this whole time." Uri said.

Richard laughed a bit, but started to sweat.

"WHAT? No, I wouldn't do that. It was…just…um…a lucky guess that's all." Richard said.

"Richard, you aren't helping your case. God, how could you? You've been watching Uri this entire time?" Candice asked.

"Well, not the whole time, only since- Aw crap."

Uri was shocked by this endeavor, as Richard had been watching him do his things.

"When did it start?" Uri asked.

"Well, when Aiden was eliminated, I accidently found the secret elevator to this place, and I was interested with what you were doing, so I just started listening to your conversations."

"You see, this is why I'm done with you. You have no sense of sympathy for others, and you can't go five minutes without looking into other people's business. See you Richard; I hope to never see you again."

Richard didn't react, but still looked back as Uri and Candice got into Candice's car, and they drove off out of the diner. Now, Richard realized that he was running this show on his own. Jamie was dead, Daisy turned out to be a psycho, and now Candice and Uri had left him. Richard went to sulk about this back down in Uri's place. With the campers, Hubbie was still trying to process this.

"Maybe we should just lie low at the monster bar? We should be relatively safe there." Hubbie said.

"Wait, were not going to see the two of them again right?" Hubbie 2 asked.

"Sadly we must. They are there most of the time."

"Ah, so they have the same memories as we do." Kris said.

"So I still have the memory about-"Kris 2 began.

"Shh, not yet."

Kris 2 nodded her head in understanding.

"But how the fuck will we all fit in the Porsche?" Roxie 2 asked.

"Easy, were not fucking going in the Porsche. Were going in the bus." Roxie said.

The ten campers exited the diner, to suddenly find the yellow bus in the parking lot. Both Lucille's nodded their heads in approval. Then, all ten got in, and the bus began to make its way toward the museum…but not before Kathy saw the bus leave the diner. She was blending, with her reading the newspaper while watching the group. Now, she knew where they were going…and she knew what she was going to do.

* * *

_Forty minutes later…_

The campers got out of the bus, as the ten made their way to museum entrance. Zara was there, having a surprised look on her face.

"How in the world-"Zara asked.

"No time to explain, we just need to see Lilly." Hubbie's 1 and 2 said.

They both looked at each other in annoyance that they both said the same thing at the same time. Zara then let them in, while she was wondering how the day was going to end. The ten then found the grey door, and they entered inside. The first thing the group saw was Cass and Venus talking to one another, Hubbie hoped it wasn't about two nights ago. The two then looked at the group, and was shocked at what they saw.

"Hubbie…am I seeing double?" Cass asked.

"No, I think this is a multiplication spell. Lilly told me about this a few weeks ago. Don't worry, it's easy to fix." Venus said.

Venus then went to the phone to call Lilly, when an alarm clock went off. Kris looked at her phone, and saw that it was nine on the dot.

"Oh fuck, not again." Roxie's 1 and 2 said.

The originals then began to glow again, and after a few seconds, they created another of their own, these being the three's. They all look on in surprise, at the multiples of themselves. Cass was starting to fawn over the three Hubbie's. She thought each one looked cuter then the last. Venus on the other hand was starting to get really concerned, since there were three version of each camper in one room.

"Cass, how in the world do you like this?" Venus asked.

"ViVi, there's three Hubbie's. We can share him now." Cass said.

"No, I do not want to be shared. Not with these two guys here." Hubbie 3 said.

"I mean, I don't mind. I kind of like my clones." Kris said.

"Aw, thank you." Kris 3 said.

The Roxie's were not talking to one another, knowing that they still had Carson on their mind. But all of their thoughts were gone once Lilly showed up in the room.

"Oh dear, this is…a problem." Lilly said.

"Yeah, it's a multiplication spell, and it's hourly. That makes this a lot harder than it's supposed to be." Venus said.

"Well, I should be able to make a remedy in a few hours."

"Um, we can't take the remedy." Ringo 2 said.

"And why not?"

"Because then it wouldn't help us win the fucking challenge." Roxie 3 said.

"Wait, a challenge? Now? After what you have been through already with…Carson."

That's when all three Roxie's broke into tears, and headed off into their room. The others just tried to calm down after that incident. The Hubbie's then asked Lilly a question.

"Lilly, we have a problem. There is an evil witch running around, hurting others. Her name is Kathy, and we don't think she's done. She has the orb." Hubbie said.

"Is there any way that we can stop her?" Hubbie 2 asked.

"And can you see what her powers are?" Hubbie 3 asked.

Lilly had a pale face after that. She didn't know how to feel about this, since she knew who she was…but she couldn't tell these kids the truth. That would be too much for them to handle.

"She's a huge threat. And she has very powerful magic. But as long as she has the orb, there is not really much that can stop her. Well, Lucien is really the only one powerful enough to defeat her...even so; he might eventually recruit her as an ally. Then we would all be doomed. But, we should be fine for now. As long as were in here, no one can hurt us." Lilly said.

The Hubbie's and Ringo's all nodded their heads in approval. But the Lucille's and Kris' wanted to ask Lilly something else.

"Lilly, we need to go to William's place." Kris 2 asked.

"Oh dear, it's just a few blocks-"

"No, we don't mean his old place." Kris 3 said.

"Were talking about his secret hideout." Kris said.

That's when Lilly truly came to the realization as to what was happening. She was using the poor ghost as bait to lure the others in. She knew what she must do.

"Have you already seen the mill?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, we checked it out, and then kick the leg out." Lucille 3 said.

"And we found this underground tech base, with giant tubes full of ice, and we saw-"Lucille began.

"No need to explain now. Don't worry; I know how to get you guys there quickly. I suspect she is already following you guys here."

The Lucille's and the Kris' looked at each other with concern.

"Shouldn't we tell the others?" Lucille 2 asked.

"I think by the time we tell them and get to the place, there will already be more clones then we'll be able to handle."

All of them nodded, understanding the circumstances.

"So, how long is the trip to William's secret place?" Kris 3 asked.

"it will take about ten hours to get there."

They all looked in shocked at Lilly.

"I know, it's a long way, but the way you came in is halfway around the world. So, we are underground in… India if I'm correct."

"Then how are we supposed to get there in ten hours?" Lucille asked.

"Well…there is a train that goes around the world…but it doesn't stop usually. We would have to time it to get on." Lilly said

"Well, then when goes it get here?" Kris 2 asked.

"At ten. Just about when you're supposed to multiply again."

Then the Kris' thought about it for a moment.

"But that would mean we would get back here at around 6 or 7 am…a few hours before time runs out. So…that actually helps us a bit, while also accomplishing what we want. But, we need to hope that Kathy doesn't know where were going." Kris said.

"So…what are we supposed to do now?" Lucille 3 asked.

"I think I should get prepared. There is some magic required to get us all on that plane. And for you…why don't you look around the city a bit, see if you can find anything you like." Lilly said.

They all nodded as the Lucille's and the Kris' started off towards the city. The Hubbie's and Ringo's meanwhile were playing cards with one another, specifically go fish. They were split evenly, with Ringo and Hubbie being side by side, and so on. It was Hubbie's 3 turn, and he looked at Ringo with wonder.

"Do you have any…ten's?" Hubbie 3 asked.

"Sorry, go fish." Ringo said.

"Nope, he's lying. He has like two ten's" Hubbie 2 said.

"No I don't. Come off it, I'm telling the truth." Ringo said.

"Hubbie 2, just let it go. I already saw his cards, and he doesn't have it." Hubbie said.

"Hey, when did you see my cards?" Ringo asked.

Hubbie 3 just shrugged it off, and he picked up a card. Ringo 3 then looked around the room, before he turned to Ringo 2.

"Ringo numero dos, do you have any…four's?" Ringo 3 asked.

"Aw, come on. And I was just building something up. Thanks a lot 3." Ringo 2 said.

"Dude, it's just a game man. You just need to chillax." Ringo 3 said.

Ringo 2 handed Ringo 3 two fours. Ringo 3 laughed, as he put down a set of fours. Everyone around the table groaned that they were losing to a recent clone. Ringo and Hubbie converged with one another.

"Don't you think it's weird that 1, my own clone is beating us, and 2, that said clone is developing its own personality." Ringo said.

"I think it's just weird talking to ourselves." Hubbie said.

Both of them nodded their heads, as they continued to play go fish. The Roxie's were still morning the loss of Carson, but Roxie 3 had already stopped crying, Roxie 2 was just starting to stop, and Roxie was still in tears.

"Come on Roxie, you got to get over this. Moping around is not going to do anything to help fight for Carson." Roxie 3 said.

"But… 'Sniff'… he was the only one that seemed to care about me." Roxie said.

"But that doesn't you can't just sit around and do nothing. You need to get over this, and keep fighting in this game. You've been dominating these challenges the entire time, and did you need Carson? No, you kept battling and battling each and every time. Roxie, you can do this." Roxie 3 said.

Roxie then stopped crying, and she looked at Roxie 3 with some new appreciation. She then pulled in both Roxie 2 and 3, and they started hugging it out. The Lucille's and Kris' both were in the shopping district trying to find something that would look good on them for the trip. Lucille 2 was looking through a gift shop, where a young male shopkeeper had a bunch of necklaces. She saw a choker necklace that had a shark tooth at the front, which she found very pretty.

"Excuse me; do you know how much that shark choker is?" Lucille 2 asked.

"Well, usually it would cost a lot…but since you seem so invested in it, I'll give it to you for free." The young man said.

'Wow, that's very kind of you. Thank you."

Lucille 2 grabbed the choker, and then went back to the group. She was about to put it on, when she noticed Kris was trying to get a ghost doll that looked similar to Talia, but wasn't allowed to get it since she didn't have the right currency. Kris seemed saddened by this, and Lucille 2 looked at the shark choker that she had, and sighed as she went up to Kris.

"Here, you can have this." Lucille 2 said.

Kris looked in shock, as she was given this.

"Lucille, you don't-"

"It's alright, I was only going to keep it as a decoration anyways. " Lucille 2 said.

Kris nodded her head, and she put the shark choker around her neck. It fit perfectly across her neck. She smiled at how good it looked on her. She then looked at her phone, and saw that it was 9:40.

"We should be heading back now. Don't want to be late for the train." Kris said.

The two then grabbed the rest of their own, and then started heading back to where they came from. Lilly was in her lab finishing up her transportation potion for the group, and she put a drop of a substance in, and the potion turned a dark bluish color. Lilly was happy that she had completed it, and she headed back into the bar, and found the Lucille's and the Kris' in the bar, ready to go.

"Alright, now let's head to the roof." Lilly said.

"why do we need to get on the roof?" Kris 3 asked.

"Because that's where the train is supposed to be coming."

Lilly then walked up to the bar with the drinks, and tapped the side of it. It slid open and showed staircases. The Lucille's and Kris' were impressed, and they followed Lilly lead up the stairs. After ten flights of stairs though, the group themselves were tried with walking so many stairs. But finally, they reached the roof, and they saw a wide open space…with no railings or anything that could prevent them from falling. The Kris' were a bit scared about falling, but the main Kris held onto the left arm of Lilly. Lilly then led the group to the edge, before stopping short of the end of the roof.

"Alright, it's 9:55, so the train should be here about any minute now. Hold onto me. When I throw this, you're going to feel a little sick. But trust me; it will get you on the train." Lilly said.

The Lucille's held each other's hand while the Kris' did the same. Lilly then saw something moving at a high fast paced toward the roof. Lilly got ready, so she let go of Kris' hand for a moment, and grabbed the dark blue potion in her hand. She grabbed back Kris' hand and she counted down, as she saw the train move closer.

"3…2…1…GO"

Lilly then squeezed the potion, as the train came by. Suddenly, the group of seven was in the train, while looking at a skeleton with a suit and tie, with a conductor's hat on.

"So, why are you boarding the train today miss?" The skeleton asked

"I'm taking these…clones to Horrorville, LA. How much will it be?" Lilly asked.

"Well, since it's a ten hour trip that will cost you about 50 gillups."

Lilly went into her purse, and handed him the 50 he needed.

"Thank you madam and I hope you enjoy your trip."

Lilly nodded her head, as she went through the train to try and find an empty compartment. They found one on the third try, and they all entered. Just as they did, Lucille and Kris began to split again, creating a fourth version of them. But they were shocked to find that they looked different from the others. Lucille 4 had some glasses on, and she was wearing a red sweater with some tan jeans and white converse sneakers. Kris 4 had pink colored hair, and had a black leather jacket on, with some nose rings as well. She also had on leather pants with some black boots to go with it. The others were both shocked at surprised at this.

"Oh dear…it's worse than I thought." Lilly stated.

"What is that supposed to me?" Kris 2 asked.

"Well, how do I put this? There are two kinds of multiplication spells. The first one is more common, and easier to cure. The clones that you create are both the same in clothing and personality. But the second one is rare, and it is much harder to cure. So, if I were to start creating a potion…it could take multiple days to complete, instead of just 2 hours."

"Then I guess will just have to wait." Lucille stated.

"Um…hi…I would just like to…um…know what we…are going to do….while we wait." Lucille 4 asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to have to wait here for the next ten hours. This is great, just sitting around here doing nothing." Kris 4 said.

"Don't worry. I can handle that." Lilly said.

Lilly then put a couple of small dice on a countertop, and she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, there were a couple of board games that had appeared, including a monster based game that looked like monopoly, and some game called Citrus. The Kris' and Lucille's were interested in these games, and they decided to take a look at playing it.

* * *

_2 hours later…_

Zara looked at her phone, and she saw that it was noon. And since it was Saturday, that means that the museum was closing early, at around 2. That means she could get back to what she was doing, and just do her job as usual. She got off her phone, and she saw a car coming into the parking lot. It seemed to look like it was pretty well mannered, so she thought it was someone rich. But then she saw who that person was, and she went into a panic. It was the woman who was after the campers, and she seemed to be heading to the museum. Zara then got out of her booth, and hit the red button. The museum then went into a lockdown mode, but she knew that this wasn't going to last long. Zara then raced to the grey door, and she entered inside. She then got a computer out from under the table, and she began typing something. This caused the various Hubbie's and Roxie's to come out of there area's and wonder what was going on. Only now, they each had six copies of one another. Most of them were the same, except for the 4's, who both looked different from the rest. Roxie 4 had a white buttoned up t-shirt, with some blue jeans and some red sneakers. As for Hubbie 4, he seemed a lot skinnier than the other Hubbie's, and he seemed to have an oversized t-shirt, and some blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Zara? What are you doing?" Hubbie 5 asked.

"I'm trying to stop that witch from coming in here." Zara said.

"Wait, you don't mean Kathy Right?" Roxie 4 asked in concern.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm talking about. Now hold on, I'm almost done."

Suddenly, they heard a large bang, as it appeared someone had broken in.

"Come on, a few more seconds….yes, got it."

The grey door that everyone had entered had now just exploded, and the Hubbie's and Roxie's looked on in shock. Zara took a few steps back, and she wiped her hands, thanking herself that she had got it done. She then noticed that various groups were missing.

"Hold on, where are Lucille, Ringo, and Kris?" Zara asked.

"The Ringo's left to go check on Maria, while we decided to keep playing cards. The Roxie's just decided to stay in their room." Hubbie said.

"Well, I think we're going to have to leave the bar soon. Don't know how long it will take before Kathy decides to recreate this door again. We need to go someplace safe…somewhere that she doesn't know about."

That's when Cass and Venus came in, wondering what was going on.

"What's happening? Is something wrong?" Cass asked.

"It's her. She's back, and trying to end the campers." Venus said.

Zara then got an idea.

"I think I know a place we can stay. It may not be much, but it means some safety and all." Zara said.

"Where are we going?" Hubbie 4 asked.

"Were going to a placed called the observatory. It's a place where there a protective barriers preventing magic users from destroying the place. That's probably the only place we can go right now."

"First, we have to grab the Ringo's. Then we can go." Hubbie 3 said.

Everyone nodded their head as they exited the bar to go and find the Ringo's. Meanwhile, the Ringo's were trying their best to talk to Maria, but she was having trouble distinguishing one Ringo from the other. She seemed to be interested in the 4th on, as this Ringo was really handsome, and he actually had a nice shirt with some tight pants. He looked like he seemed to be bored with all of these talks.

"Maria, it's just that we want to help you get out is all." Ringo 2 said.

"Yeah, we can help you. We'll make you escape, and you can be free in our world." Ringo 5 said.

"But, how are you going to get me out when security is so tight knit." Maria said.

"I know! Why don't I just seduce the guards?" Ringo 4 said.

"That…sounds like a terrible idea." Ringo 3 said.

"Maria and Ringo's." Ringo said.

"What is it?" All the Ringo's asked.

"I think I have a solution to your problem. The bail for Maria is about 10,000 Gillups, if that's what she said. So, all we have to do is figure out a way to make that money, and then she can go. Now, how to find that money is another thing is entirely." Ringo said.

That was when the Hubbie's, Roxie's, Cass, Zara, and Venus came and saw what was going on.

"Ringo…ah, I mean Ringo's, we need to leave." Hubbie said.

"What's up?" Ringo 6 said

"We need to leave. Kathy is coming for you guys, and we need to the observatory." Zara said.

"Wait…can we please bring Maria with us? She never meant to do any harm." Ringo 3 said.

The Hubbie's looked skeptical, but the Roxie's stopped the train immediately.

"Ringo, we still can't trust her. We can't do that right now." Roxie 6 said.

The Ringo's looked at Maria, wanted to help in any way possible. But Maria looked at the Ringo's.

"Ringo, it's okay. I don't mind. I'll get out eventually."

Most of the Ringo's looked on in sadness, but they understood what she was saying. They turned and followed the Hubbie's, Roxie's and the others.

* * *

_Two hour later…_

Zara had been driving a large black bus for a while, and she now had to deal with about 24 clones in the same bus, which was very hard to deal. Especially since the 8's had new personalities. Ringo 8 seemed to be in tears all the time, and he was carrying a pillow with him, which was very weird to Zara. Then there was Roxie 8, who seemed to be happy all the time, and had natural blonde hair, with some short jeans and a white hat. Zara then saw Hubbie 8, who was dressed very weirdly. He had a large green colored afro, with black makeup over himself, with a lot of piercing over his ears and mouth. He had ripped black jeans with a black t-shirt with a skull on it. He also had a belt with spikes on them. He was also wearing large boots as well. Zara then saw the observatory. It had a large telescope in the center, with a large tube sticking out in the center. It had a blue force field around it. She went to the front entrance, where there were two security guards there. One was a giant with one eye, while the other looked like a rhino.

"What are you doing here?" The Ogre asked.

"I'm here to keep these citizens safe. We are trying to stay away from a witch." Zara said.

The guards looked inside, to find various clones inside.

"Sorry, the maximum capacity to enter together is eighteen. So, you're going to need to lose some people." The Rhino guard said.

Zara looked at everyone, and they all looked at each other. Everyone looked at the right and left to them. There was a 100 foot drop, meaning that they would only find death there. Ringo 4 took the initiative and threw Ringo 2 out one of the windows. Everyone looked in shock at what he did.

"What, we need to lose some people." Ringo 4 said.

Everyone then turned on Ringo 4, and they threw him off. Then everything became chaotic as the other clones were fighting to stay alive. Hubbie 8 entered the bathroom to protect himself from the chaos. The Roxie's and Hubbie's were battling it out, while the remaining Ringo's backed off. Roxie 8 was in a corner trying not to watch the fighting. Roxie 3 took advantage of Hubbie 6, and got him out of the window. Trying to avenge the loss, Hubbie 2 pushed Roxie 3 right after Hubbie 6. Then fighting began again, as Hubbie 4 was dodging attacks from Roxie 2. Hubbie 2 then found Hubbie 7 in trouble with Roxie 7. Hubbie 2 came to the rescue, and pushed Roxie 7 out of the window. But then he watched Hubbie 4 get thrown out of the window.

"STOP!" Cass cried out.

The Roxie's and Hubbie's that were left stopped fighting, and Hubbie 8 came out of the bathroom. Cass, Zara, and Venus were shocked that the clones turned on each other so quickly. Even the guards were a little shocked by what had happened.

"Um…yeah, you can go in." The Rhino guard said.

"Thank you." Zara said.

They all entered the observatory, as Zara was trying to process what had just happened.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What the fuck did you think happen? We all turned on each other." Hubbie 8 explained.

"But, there has to be a way to that we can all get along." Roxie 8 said.

"WAHH." Ringo 8 cried.

Zara now wanted to talk with everyone.

"Ringo, Roxie, and Hubbie I need to speak with you."

"Which ones." They all cried out.

"The one's with a one on them."

The three originals came to the front of the bus, and she looked at all of them.

"Do you mind if I put you guys in separate areas of the observatory? I don't want another incident of what happened again."

Ringo, Hubbie, and Roxie all nodded their head, understanding that they needed to take control of each of their clones. Zara quickly went and dropped each of them off. She dropped off the Ringo's in the science lab, the Hubbie's on the history of the over world, and the Roxie's in the deck where the telescope was. Cass stuck with Hubbie, Venus got stuck with Ringo, and Zara had to watch Roxie, so that no crazy stuff would happen.

* * *

_4 hours later…_

A guy was cleaning up at the bar, closing the door to the roof, and trying to keep everything intact. He was kind of confused why the door to the over world destroyed, but he didn't question it too much. But, he was shocked to find the door beginning to reform itself. That caused him to rub his eyes, trying to understand what was going on. He then saw after the door was formed, a woman with a scandalous outfit walk through.

"Oh, do you know where the employees are?" The woman asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed-"

The man's head then exploded into a bunch of pieces, as the man collapsed to the ground. Kathy groaned, as this man wasn't helpful at all. She would need to ask around to see if anyone had seen any of the campers.

* * *

_2 hours later…_

Lilly was now walking around the train, as they were only a few minutes from their destination. So, she went back to the compartments to check on the Lucille's and the Kris'. What she got was a huge blob of hell. There were fourteen of Lucille's and Kris' in each compartment, and somehow all of them were enjoying one another's company. Lilly noticed that both the 8's and 12's both had their own look. Lucille 8 was wearing a bikini for some reason, Kris 8 had a look like she was a marathon runner, Lucille 12 had a suit on and some glasses on, as if she were a business woman, and Kris 12 seemed to be drawing in black marker, and her hair was over her face, so she couldn't see her expression. All in all, she would be impressed if all the clones survived by the end of this. She was looking for the two originals, and she saw the one's in the corner, trying to keep calm. Lily went up to them both.

"Alright, we are about to get to William's secret hideout. We are going to get off soon, so get your clones ready to go." Lilly said.

Both of them nodded their heads, as Lilly heard the train beginning to slow down. That caused the other clones to start to ask questions.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucille 10 asked.

"I don't know, maybe we are going to start a triathlon." Kris 8 said.

"Oh, are we going to be swimming, I love swimming." Lucille 8 said.

"No, we are going to Williams. So, I suggest we get ready to go." Lucille said.

All the clones nodded their head. When the train stopped, they made their way out of the train. The group saw a ticket station where there seemed to be a middle aged man, with over fifty eyes surrounding his head. The group was a little put off by it, but when he talked, he seemed to be really happy.

"Hi, welcome to the THW, or Transportation to the Human World. How can I help you today?" The man asked.

"Yes, I would like to go to…the place." Lilly asked.

The fifty eyed man looked confused at first, but then he understood what she was saying.

"Ah, so you finally decided to come here after twenty years. Took you long enough Lilly."

"Oh Cren, for the last time. I don't talk about that."

Cren didn't listen to her, as he looked at the group behind her.

"Lilly, you realize the rules right? I can only let fifteen people go past. No more than that." Cren said.

Lilly looked at the clones behind her, and then she did something that seemed really stupid.

"Okay, Lucille and Kris are going with me. You two will decide who you're going to bring with you. You each get six each." Lilly said.

"Wait, your letting them pick for us? What if they don't pick us?" Kris 7 asked.

"Then you will have to stay behind."

"And possibly get killed by Kathy." Lucille 11 said.

"It will be the devil who will kill that witch." Kris 12 said in a dark voice.

The other's back away from Kris 12, with her looking at them with a small smile. Kris looked at the clones that she had to choose from. She was sacred by Kris 12, but she seemed to intimidate others, which she thought would be helpful. She also liked the fact that Kris 8 looked like an athlete, which could be really helpful to her. Kris 4 looked like a punk rocker chick, but she still could be useful. As for the others, she could just randomly pick who could go. So, she liked 9, 13, and 6.

"Okay, I choose 4, 6, 8, 9, 12, and 13." Kris said.

All of her choices either looked really excited or just didn't really care that much. But, they came up next to her, while the other clones looked on in sadness. Lucille now needed to make her choices. She knew she wanted to make some choices that would help her later on. She looked at 12, and even though she was a business woman, she wasn't going to help in a situation like this. 8 really was just super klutzy so she wasn't a help as well. Now as for 4, she was a nervous Nelly, not really talking to others that much. She wasn't really of much use either. She now had to choose between the others.

"Okay, I'm going with 14, 11, 7, 5, 3 and 2" Lucille said.

The one's that were chosen were excited that they got picked, and they walked up next to Lucille. Now that they had the groups chosen, the fifteen people went up to an elevator that was in front of them. Lilly went up and pushed in a special set of numbers, and the fifteen of them all entered into the elevator. After a bit of standing there doing nothing, the elevator started moving slowly. The clones and Lilly tried to keep each other from knocking each other over. After a few minutes, the elevator finally stopped, and they saw that they were in the cave where Lucille and Kris had entered before.

"Wow, it's was almost like we were here yesterday." Lucille said.

"You can say that again." Kris said.

Lilly and the others headed for the room. But when Lilly was about to enter, she hesitated from entering. The Kris' and Lucille have looked at Lilly with some concern.

"What's wrong?" Lucille 3 asked.

"I…don't know if I can do it." Lilly said.

"But William is already gone. He wouldn't mind you come in." Kris 8 said.

Lilly finally nodded her head, as she opened the door. The clones went throughout the house, because they had already been here a bunch of times. But Lilly was surprised how cozy and comfortable the place was. She then looked at the red mill, and she knew why the two girls wanted to bring her here. She was feeling the person that was underground almost instantly, and she knew she was going to have to do something to help that person. She rushed to Lucille and Kris, and she pulled them aside.

"What is that down there?" Lilly asked.

"It's an underground facility where people are frozen. There is a girl named Talia that is frozen at the moment. I was trying to get her ghost form back to her body, but she disappeared and I don't know where she went. That's why I brought you here. We're going to try to figure out how to get Talia unfrozen, and then while she's beginning to thaw out, you use your powers to put Talia's ghost back in her body." Kris explained.

"Ah, so you're trying to bring one of the Blackthorn's back? That is a pretty risky what you're asking me to do."

"But Lilly, she might have the answers to what the hell is happening. Why Kathy is after us, why we are being followed, and why the orb means almost everything to everyone." Lucille said.

Lilly knew these girls wanted the truth, and she was going to help them find the truth. Lilly, Lucille and Kris made their way to the mill and to the underground where Talia was.

* * *

_1 hour later…_

The Hubbie's were mostly just hanging around, looking around at Cass, as she was hanging around Hubbie.

"Hubbie, are you getting tired of trying to stay with both of us?" Cass asked.

Hubbie looked at Cass, shocked that she was saying that. He wouldn't expect her to say that, but he was glad she did.

"Yeah, I don't really like trying to fight over both of you. It's just getting…hectic."

"But you know…you're going to have to decide eventually who you're going to want to hang out with."

Hubbie was right. He couldn't date both. He was going to have to make a decision on what to do. But, he couldn't think about it anymore as there were various explosions that had been sounded. The Hubbie's and Cass got up from the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Hubbie 9.

Nobody was able to answer, as there was a giant explosion that happened next to them, which threw Hubbie, the clones and Cass away. Hubbie was trying to get up, as he felt the ash against his face and he had trouble moving his right leg. Hubbie then looked at the gaping hole that was in front of him…and he saw a terrible site. He saw Kathy, floating in the air with her shirt blowing in the air. He saw two clones from both Roxie and Ringo tied into ropes, as well as Venus and Zara. He then saw an unconscious Cass getting picked up in the air by Kathy. Hubbie looked to his right, and saw that one of his clones was still alive, Hubbie 8. He picked me up, as he pulled me through the rubble, and opened up a secret passage, and he threw me in there. I was caught at the bottom, and Hubbie 8 followed me into it, closing the secret passage from behind.

"Is she-"Hubbie began.

But Hubbie 8 put his hand on my mouth, not making me speak anymore. Hubbie heard wind coming toward the spot, and he and the others waiting in silence to see if anything happened. But when nothing came, and they heard the wind disappeared, Hubbie 8 took his hand off Hubbie's mouth. Hubbie turned to see who had caught him, and he saw his more recent clones, 11 and 12. His twelve clone was different, as he had a scraggly appearance to him, and he had a pretty scruffy beard, with a large black trench coat.

"So…what do we do now?" Hubbie asked.

"We have to stay hidden for now. Don't want Kathy finding us." Hubbie 11 suggested.

"I suggest…we get drunk." Hubbie 12 said.

"No, we are not fucking doing that. We are going to fucking hide from that witch, and we are going to live." Hubbie 8 said.

"So…which of the Roxie and Ringo clones survived?" Hubbie asked.

"For some reason, both of the originals survived, and Ringo 15 and Roxie 6 both lived, but are all captured by Kathy. By what Cass had told us earlier, she is taking them to a place called Hurley's fun land. Cass told us that were the place she grew up the most, so it has sentimental value to her. So, if that's where were heading, we should stay as far away as possible." Hubbie 8 said.

"But…what about the drinks?" Hubbie 12 asked.

"8, we can't just leave them behind. We got to help them out." Hubbie 11 said.

"Don't you think she already fucking knows that? Since she didn't catch us, she'll expect us to try and get the group back. We need to wait for backup." Hubbie 8 said.

Hubbie thought about what 8 was saying, and he knew he was right. Kathy was going to expect them to try and get their friends back, but if they attacked now, they will most likely be capture at this point. He and his clones needed to wait for the Lucille's and Kris'.

"We should listen to 8. We need to wait for the others to back us up. Then we can strike." Hubbie said.

"Great…okay, for the love of god what about the drinks?" Hubbie 12 asked.

* * *

_15 minutes later…_

Kathy had just gotten to Hurley's, with most of the group in her grasp. She went inside a giant clowns mouth, and she put them in cells, that were surrounded by mirrors, so that they wouldn't know how to get out. She put the three monsters in a cell, and she did the same with the two Roxie's and Ringo's. They all looked at her and wondered why she was doing this.

"Kathy…you don't have to do this. Why are you trying to take over?" Venus asked.

"I don't have to tell you anyway. Besides, I'm only going to be here for a bit…before I go back to that freaking human slum they call a world." Kathy said.

"So there's something here that you need. What is it?" Roxie asked.

"Nothing. It's just something I need. Now, I need to go find the others. Ta Da."

Kathy then floated away, leaving all of them in the cells together. Suddenly, Ringo and Roxie began to shine again, and they made another copy of themselves. Roxie 16 was eerily similar to the Roxie 8 that was dead, but this time she was wearing a long red dress with her hair straight and down. Ringo 16 had long hair with a grey dress shirt, and long blue jeans, and some sandals as well. He seemed to be looking around and laughing. This didn't stop the others from talking.

"Zara, what the hell are we going to do?" Roxie 6 asked.

"I don't know…I don't think there's any way to break these bars." Zara said.

"Shit, then were screwed?" Roxie said.

"No, not yet. We still have a chance to get out of here alive. We just need to believe." Roxie 16 said.

"Dudes, if this is the last time were here, you need to try this. This shit is good." Ringo 16 said.

Ringo 16 took a couple of small stickers out, which confused the others.

"16, what does this have to do with anything?" Ringo 15 asked.

"Man, just try it. Leave it on your tongue. It will feel great." Ringo 16 said.

With nothing left to do, Cass, Venus, Zara, Ringo's and Roxie's put the stickers on their tongues, and they waited for the stickers to take effect.

* * *

_1 hour later…_

Lilly was now watching the Kris' and Lucille's, who were all in the room together. Lilly noticed that 15, 16, and 17 were now in the room for each. Lucille 16 was wearing a tight white t-shirt, with some short jeans and some black sneakers. Multiple times, she had tripped over herself while helping, almost dropping some things. Then, Kris 16 was the one where she seemed to have some…clown makeup on, with a red nose and a colorful wig. It was moving around, squirting water on Lilly sometimes. But, after she saw two and a half hours of hard work, the group seemed to have completed everything.

"Alright, we seemed to have got everything done." Kris 4 said.

"Yes…now spawn the devil incarnate." Kris 12 said.

"It thought we were supposed to be saving Talia. For fucks sake, can't you guys get anything right?" Kris 8 said.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. We need to help her. Lilly, are you ready?" Lucille asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to go." Lilly said.

Lilly then closed her eyes as she heard the machine begin to whirl. She was looking around the town to see if she could find anything. She didn't feel anything in the town, but she felt a shimmer of fighting. She felt it coming from the forest, so she moved her presence into the woods. She then saw a cabin right next to a lake, and she felt more shimmers coming from there. She finally entered the house, and she saw Ghost Talia locked in a closet.

"I found her. She's stuck in a closet in a cabin. I'll get her out now." Lilly said.

She then used her mind to untie Talia from her grasp, and she gave Talia a message.

"Talia, I want you to head to William's secret hideout. Don't worry about finding it, I will give you directions. Now hurry, we don't have much time."

Talia nodded her head, as they both quickly made their way. Lucille was trying to stay calm, but her clones and Kris' were starting to see the process happening, but didn't see any sign of Ghost Talia. A minute later though, she showed up and she was shocked to see her body.

"Kris, how did you…what in the world?" Talia said.

"I'll tell you about it once we get you back in your body." Kris said.

Talia nodded her head. She floated towards her body, and she looked at herself. She was wearing a red sweater with blue jeans and brown shoes, and her hair was medium long and straight, the style in the seventies. Talia gulped, and then she went and was absorbed into the body in the tube. The tube then began to unfreeze itself. After a few minutes, the ice melted away, and the tube opened. Kris raced up to it and caught Talia in her hands.

"Talia…are you in there?" Kris asked.

Nothing happened for a few moments. Then, Talia's eyes shuttered open, and she looked into the eyes of Kris.

"Did you do it?" Talia asked.

Kris was now hugging and kissing Talia over and over again, thankful that she could actually touch, hug, and kiss Talia. Lilly and the Lucille's were all gawking over this. But then they heard a loud explosion. The entire Kris', Lucille's and both Talia and Lilly rushed out of the lab to see what had happened. They rushed to find the door back to the monster world completely destroyed. Then, Lilly got a message from Cren.

_Had to destroy the door. That witch girl attacked the entrance. Killed everyone in sight, including the clones. Barely escaped with my life, but still alive. Whatever you do, don't come back to the monster world. She's after you._

Lilly was shocked by this news.

"What the fuck happened to this door?" Kris 8 asked.

"It was destroyed by Cren. He had to, as Kathy had figured out where the clones were. She must have thought that she killed everyone. But Cren lived, and got the message to me. We can't go back there." Lilly said.

"But…what if she knows all of us aren't dead?" Kris 4 asked.

"Yeah, she's right. What happens when she finds that were here? Were screwed, we only have Lilly to defend us." Lucille 11 said.

They all thought about this for a couple of minutes, before Lilly came to a decision.

"Okay…I have a plan. We're going to go back to the museum, and go through there. If it's broken, we can reconstruct it. Then, we are going to find Cass, Venus, and Zara, and help the others out. Then, we are going to put a stop to Kathy, and save the monster city." Lilly said.

"That sounds like a great plan." Kris says.

"I agree with Kris on that." Talia said.

They all nodded, as they began to make their way back to the museum.

* * *

_1 hour later…_

Hubbie's 1, 8, 11, 12, 16, 17, and 18 were in the bar, where they were just finished washing up the dead body that was in there. 16 though, saw tiny little specs. He had a white t-shirt on with some overalls and black boots.

"Gosh darn it, there's still a pickings of red here. Need to clean it up." Hubbie 16 said.

"16, I don't think we can do this crap anymore." Hubbie 17 said.

"WOOO" Hubbie 12 yelled.

The other Hubbie's looked at Hubbie 12, as he was drinking a shot of vodka again. After that, Hubbie 12 passed out on the floor. The rest of the Hubbie's got back to working on cleaning it up. After another few minutes, they were finally done. They then took a seat, as they looked at one another.

"1, what do we do now? Is there any hope of stopping Kathy?" Hubbie 11 asked.

"I think so, but we are going to need to find Lucille and Kris before we start anything." Hubbie said.

Suddenly, the grey door that was destroyed started to reform again. The Hubbie's got together and closed together, grabbing various bottles and bats, and looking to see who was coming through. After a few minutes of the thing rebuilding, the Hubbie's finally saw who came out, and it was Lilly, the Kris' the Lucille's, and Talia. The Hubbie's then put their weapons down, and Hubbie went up to Lilly and the others.

"Oh thank god, I'm glad to see you guys." Hubbie said.

"What in the world happened?" Lucille asked.

"Well…Kathy is in here, and she's captured Cass, Venus, Zara, The Roxie's and the Ringo's. So, it's just us for now."

"Oh no…it's worth than I thought." Lilly said.

"Well, we have to do something. We have to help them." Talia said.

Kris thought about it for a moment, but then she got an idea of what to do.

"Okay, I have something. Okay, here's the plan…"

_1 hour later…_

Kathy had been sitting at the front of the giant clown for the past two hours, waiting for someone to come. She was expecting the group to come, but she didn't know it was taking them this long. Why were they waiting this long to get here? Did someone get in the way? Nah, Lilly would have been able to stop it. She was the only one who could possibly stop her, but it was going to be hard for Lilly to stop her, when she had this thing in her hand. Kathy had recently found another shard for the orb. That meant that she only needed two more pieces to complete this, and she would rule over all realms. That was her goal, and that was what she was going to do.

"It will all be mine soon." Kathy said to herself.

She then thought about the people that she has captive. She was wondering what was going on in there, as she was hearing laughter and a bunch of people yelling about how there were rainbows all around. She was so confused as to what was happening, she didn't even want to go in there to see what was going on.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Ringo was in the cell with his other clones, but he was laughing and such, because the walls and the mirror's seemed to be moving, and they had different colors to them. Ringo looked at everyone else, and he saw Venus, Cass, and Zara lying down, looking at the ceiling, and he saw the Roxie's moving in a line, dancing and all. Ringo then thought he saw Hubbie unlocking the cell doors for them. After a few moments of looking back, and Hubbie actually opening the door. This made Ringo look at Hubbie in shock.

"Hubbie…why are you here?" Ringo asked.

"I'm getting you out of here. We can't stay here long; I'm getting you and your clones out, while Kris and Lucille are working on everyone else. We're going to try and sneak out." Hubbie said.

"But…can't we bring Mr. Caterpillar along?" Ringo asked.

Hubbie didn't ask what he meant, as he began getting all the Ringo's up, and maneuvering them to the exit. Kris and Lucille followed with the Roxie's, and Lilly and Talia got to work on Cass, Venus, and Zara. After a few minutes, they made their way out of the mirrors, and Lilly got everyone together, and she grabbed a red potion in her hand.

"Hubbie, Kris, Lucille, I want you to keep everyone from moving. This is a transportation potion, and whoever is not in the view, will be stuck here." Lilly said.

They all nodded their heads, as Lilly counted down.

"3…2…1…NOW!"

Kathy heard a loud noise and a large cloud of red dust. Kathy floated to where the thing happened. All she could see was nothing, except the red cloud of nothingness. She then realized what had happened.

"LILLY, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Kathy cried out.

_In the Human world…_

* * *

A red cloud came from inside the museum, and the group had just gotten out of there. They started breathing slowly, thankful that they had gotten out of there alive.

"Man that was a close-"Hubbie began.

Suddenly, Kathy came bursting from the revived grey door, and began to make some carnage around the museum. Lilly tried to fight off Kathy, but she was really powerful. Kathy had the orb floating a couple of feet away from her. All the campers were trying to dodge Kathy's attacks, as well as their clones. The versions of 20, 19, and 18 were all killed by Kathy when she intentionally let a part of the roof fall off and it collapsed on all of them.

"Come on, give it up. There's no way you can beat me." Kathy said.

Roxie, who didn't want to lose to her, looked at how the roof came down. It gave her a path to grab the orb and give it to someone else. Roxie then began to maneuver herself slowly up to where she was going. While that was happening, all the clones that were seventeen and sixteen exploded into a million pieces. Now the remaining clones that were left got together, to try and formulate a plan. But Kathy had an idea of her own. She waved her hand and a green fog fell over the campers. Suddenly, some of the clones started to fight the others.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Hubbie asked.

Hubbie 12 began to attack him with a broken bottle of alcohol. Hubbie dodged the first swing, but couldn't dodge the second one as he got a small cut on his abdomen. 12 tried to go for the head, but Hubbie dodged, and came from behind to slice open 12's throat. 12 was choking, trying to get some oxygen into his body, but it didn't work as he fell to the ground dead. 8 came up behind Hubbie, and got ready to attack, but 8 held his hands up.

"I had to kill 11. He was trying to attack me." Hubbie 8 said.

"Shit… we have to help the others." Hubbie said.

Hubbie saw Ringo having trouble with his only clone left, which was numbered 15. He had a knife in his hand that was trying to cut open Ringo. But Hubbie Body slammed Ringo 15, and stabbed him in the head to help Ringo. Ringo was shocked that he was saved. Hubbie helped Ringo up, and they along with Hubbie 8 began to look around to see who else was in need of help. They were going to help Lucille, but she seemed to handle both 2 and 3 handily. They also saw Lucille 14 take out Lucille 15, and Lucille 5 and 7 working together to take out Lucille 11. Lucille looked at the three guys.

"Where's Kris?" Lucille asked.

"AHHH"

They looked at where Kris was, and she was beating down Kris 8, who was the athlete, and her head smash in. they also saw Kris 15 on the ground, not moving either. All the remaining clones were okay, but still traumatized. Kris was breathing slowly now, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh shit!"

They looked up and saw Roxie, falling to the ground with the orb in her hand. The groups of clones got together, and caught her in the air. Kathy, who saw this atrocity, was angry.

"You little Cretans, how dare you defy me. You will all suffer now. Starting with the weakest of the bunch." Kathy said.

Kathy then created an electric sword in her hand. She held it in a throwing position, and threw it towards Kris. Kris closed her eyes, and she went into a crouched position. She expected to get hit…but nothing came. Instead, she heard a gurgling sound. She opened her eyes, and saw Roxie with the Lighting sword in her stomach, and trying to keep herself upright. Roxie 6, who was the only clone left, dissipated into nothingness. The others then moved in front of Roxie to prevent anything else from happening to her.

"What? But I was aiming for that small girl. How could I have hit-"Kathy asked.

But she was interrupted with various arrows hitting her in the head, chest, and stomach. Kathy then lost her floating ability, and fell to the ground hard. The campers looked to see who saved them…and it turned out to be Zara, who had a bow in her hands. She appeared to now have long pointed ears. But the group focused their attention on Roxie, who was losing a lot of blood.

"Shit, Roxie. Are you going to be okay?" Hubbie asked.

"Fuck…do I know…" Roxie said.

Venus came over and tried to use her healing powers. She got halfway done, but she couldn't do anything else, with the blood still slowly seeping out of her body.

"I can't do anything else. I would suggest pulling her out." Venus said.

Ringo and the others nodded their head, as they called the ambulance.

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

The group watched Roxie get taken into an ambulance, with them watching in agony. The clones were crying as well, sad that this good of a competitor would go out like this. They then watched the ambulance leave, and at the same time saw Richard enter the scene.

"Holy shit, that was freaking-"

"Terrible." Hubbie said.

"What? Did you not see the fight you just had with that witch like figure?" Richard said.

"She hurt both Carson and Roxie. How is that any good for us?" Lucille said.

"Damn. You're becoming just like that Chris McLean figure." Ringo said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm a better fucking host then him by a lot." Richard said.

"Richard…if you keep doing this, it's not going to end well for any of us." Kris said.

That Silenced Richard. He didn't know what to say after that. Then he was upset.

"Fine, be like that. Your next challenge will start tomorrow." Richard said.

"But we just watched someone get hurt. How are we supposed to deal with that?" Hubbie asked.

"I'm sorry to say, but you're going to have to deal with it."

"But doesn't that mean-"Kris started.

"It means everything!" Richard cried out.

For a moment, Richard face had turned a bright red. All the others backed off after that. Richard then walked away from the scene, and drove off in his car. What shocked the group the most was that he didn't even look at the other clones.

"Hubbie, when did this guy turn into a dick?" Hubbie 8 asked.

"I don't know. He starting acting out these crazy challenges from the beginning, so maybe something is wrong with his head or something." Hubbie said.

"But he didn't even say who won the challenge." Ringo said.

Suddenly, the car that Richard drove off in suddenly came screeching back to where the group was.

"The winner of this challenge was Kris! She gets an advantage next challenge!" Richard yelled.

Then he screeched the wheels forward, and drove off again. The others were confused, but then they saw the clones beginning to disintegrate. The clones waved their hands goodbye before they piled up into a pit of ash. The Campers and Monsters looked at one another. Hubbie then came up to Cass and Venus…and hugged Cass. She was shocked that he would do this.

"Cass…I don't want to go back to Horrorville. It's just too much for me to handle." Hubbie said.

Venus was hurt by the decision that Hubbie had made, but she didn't show it as she walked off back to the door. Lilly, who knew that her task was done for now, walked off with Venus. Zara stuck around to look at the museum destruction that was caused. Ringo then went up next to her.

"Do you believe that Maria deserved to be jailed?" Ringo asked

Zara looked perplexed for a few seconds, but then answered his question.

"At first, yes I thought so. But now that I've seen what Kathy could do…I think she should be bailed. She was being used by Kathy, and she was only trying to impress her. I think she should be helped." Zara said.

Ringo nodded his head, thankful that she understood him. Kris was now kissing Talia on the steps of the museum, with Lucille groaning at the two. She then saw Zara and Cass walk off, with Cass blowing a kiss to Hubbie. The four campers now looked at one another, thanking themselves that they had actually survived that ordeal, and with the orb no less. They noticed that they only needed two shards to complete it.

"So, where do you think we should look first?" Ringo asked.

Hubbie was about to answer, before a shovel hit him in the head and knocked him unconscious. Kris and Ringo followed suit, and became unconscious. Lucille ducked under the blow, and tried to see who had hit her, but then she was hit in the head again, as everything faded to black as she hit the ground.

* * *

**Oh boy, we are getting there. Hubbie, Lucille, Kris, and Ringo are your final four. But right now, after getting out of a sticky-**

Kathy took in a huge breath, as she got up suddenly. She looked around to see what had happened. She saw the four campers she had tried to end being dragged away by a couple of people in suits. She then saw them get into a limo, and drive off. She was now pissed as hell. She then felt something moving inside her, as she began to feel her bones crack and shift.

… **I am so sorry about that. I don't know what just happened there, my feed cut off for some reason. But anyways, Roxie was the fifth place finisher. I really liked her form from the very beginning, as I felt it was one of the few forms that actually stuck out. She became a complete badass during this show, kicking Allen's ass, as well as taking helping out with some of her other campers. Sadly, she was just to strong of a competitor to keep in any longer, so she was sadly injured by a lighting sword, and taking to the hospital. Don't worry; she will be next to Carson while she recovers. Now, what did you think of Roxie? What the hell happened to the campers? Where the heck are Lucien and his goons? And will the goons turn back into those sweet, delicious bagels? No, I don't think so. Bye bye now.**


	29. Monster Cult

**Welcome back guys, I'm here with another…new chapter in this saga. Now, the final four have been captured by some people…but we don't know who exactly. We will find out soon.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**We the town.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 18: Monster Cult

All Lucille could see was darkness. She was groggy as she was trying to get her bearings. She heard two people talking, two males.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir, the preparations are complete."

"Good, then we can begin the event soon. Any sign of the host?"

"No sir, we weren't able to find him, but we caught the young girl."

"Good. Once that host is caught, we can start."

Lucille, after hearing all that, heard one of the guys walk away. Lucille then saw where she was at. She saw white walls around her, with some rows of seats in front of her. She saw a rafter above, with more rows of seats. She saw various windows with various people in robes looking at the sun and moon. She then saw a man in the rows in front of her.

"Mayor Harris?"

Harris looked up from what he was doing, and smiled a bit as he looked at Lucille. He got out of his seat as he slowly made his way toward her.

"Ah, Lucille. It's good to see you again. I know I've been…away for a bit. Something excited is about to happen tonight. Something very special is about to happen tonight, and you and your friends are involved." Harris said.

Lucille looked to where she was, and she was upset that she was tied up again in a chair. She was at least glad she wasn't going to be gagged like last time.

"Um, Mayor, I don't want to be rude…but can you untie me? I think if you need us, you could of just asked nicely and we would of come."

"Lucille, this is a lot more important than you realize. I can't just let you go, or else you might just run away. I can't let that happen. I'm going to have to keep you here right now."

Lucille tried to fight out of the ropes that she had on her, but she couldn't get out. Harris didn't talk to her anymore, and he let where he was, and went past the rows of seats, and exited the building. Lucille realized by now that she was in a church, a very clean church at that. She didn't like the way it was quiet. She looked around her, and saw Hubbie, Ringo, Kris, and Talia, all knocked out as well. She would assume it had only been about a few hours since they had been knocked out. Right now, if she could tell, it was about noon. So that meant in the next six hours, something was going to happen. And she was powerless to do anything.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Richard was sitting in the diner, looking at himself in the water that he had. He had a sad face on. Richard was confused as to what was happening. He looked at the confessional booth that was across from him. He sighed and he went inside the booth.

* * *

**Richard**: "Well, I don't know really what the heck happened to all campers. I thought they would be here at this point. But, I guess they deserve to have some time off. I'm more worried about myself. When I started this show, I wanted the viewers to have a good time, and be excited when they were watching this. I think I'm starting to realize that I should have been focusing more on the campers then I was about the show and its ratings. The campers seem to despise me, and I lost my two co-workers. Fuck, what in the hell do I DO!? …There really is no hope for me is there. Anyways, now I feel like I have to go looking for them. It won't do me any good to see them actually die. They've got to be around here somewhere."

* * *

Richard exited the booth to see a bunch of people in the diner. They seemed to be conversing with one another, talking to one another. Richard went back to his seat, and took his phone out of his pocket. That was when Richard heard the entire room go silent. Richard thought it was kind of strange, but he dialed the number for his only co-worker who he had left, which was Uri, the guy who just left him. Richard put the phone to his ear, and heard the constant beeping out of his ear for ten seconds before he heard Uri's voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Uri, it's me Richard. I need your help."

"_Rich please don't call me again. I don't to hear your excuse as to why you decided to use my tech without my permission, and I don't want you to tell me to come back so you can help me with the other challenges. Candice and I don't want anything to do with that show anymore."_

"Uri, I lost the campers."

Richard could have sworn he heard screeching of the tires.

"_What the hell do you mean you lost the campers!?"_

"Well, it was right after Roxie was sent to the hospital with a stomach injury, and I got upset that the campers were criticizing me about my work ethic."

"_That's because you're getting to Chris type's level of being a total dick!"_

"And that I was focused more on the viewers then the campers I know. But you got to listen to me, I feel like something's up with me. That these past couple of episodes that I've had trouble keeping my emotions in check. I need your help, because I want to get the campers back, and try and help them get back on their feet. Please?"

Richard didn't hear anything from Uri for a bit, and he thought Uri had hung up.

"_Fine, but after this, I'm done with you, and this freaking show. I will not be abused by the things you ask me to do."_

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. When will you get back?"

"_In the next ten minutes."_

"Wait, I thought you said you were leaving right then and there."

"_I was, but for some reason my car broke down for no reason, and we needed help to get it fixed. Even if the mechanic came and help us, he just seemed to make it worse. So, we were forced to walk back to the town hall and grab Candice's car. But what the weird thing was that two guys in suits had tools in there hands, like they were ready to take it apart or something. Thankfully, Candice stopped them from doing anything, and they both ran off. It was honesty kind of weird."_

Richard thought that was kind of strange too.

"You know what, right before the campers disappeared I saw two guys in suits walking up to the museum."

"_Yeah, that sounds like a weird coincidence. Look, we'll be there soon."_

"Okay, see you then."

Richard then hung up the phone. Richard got out of his seat and looked around. He saw all the people in the diner looking at him. Richard was freaked out by this, and he exited the shop pretty quickly. He thought back to when he saw the two guys in the suits. If what Uri had said was true and that these two guys in suits had been acting suspiciously, maybe something happened to the campers while they were around. He needed to get to the museum. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Uri. Richard then made started making his way back to his hotel room.

* * *

_At the church…_

Lucille was desperately trying to find anything that would help her get out of this. It wasn't good that she didn't have anyone to talk to at the moment, since the rest of them were passed out.

"Come on; please let me out of here!" Lucille cried out.

For some reason, that seemed to jolt Hubbie awake. Hubbie was a little dazed as to what was happening. He looked around and saw Lucille trying to get out of some ropes that were on her. Hubbie then saw that he was in the same predicament, and tried to get out as well, but it was no use as he was stuck as well.

"Well, this feels familiar. And I don't like it at all." Hubbie stated.

"Yeah, I don't like this either. It sucks. Do you remember anything before we got knocked out?" Lucille asked.

"Not really, all I remember was being conked in the head, and everything going black." Hubbie looked around his surroundings a bit. "Oh crap, were in a church."

"Yeah, and what's even worse, was that Mayor Harris was in here earlier, and he was talking about something happening tonight. Something important enough for him that he doesn't want to let us go."

"Then why didn't he just ask us to come instead of knocking us out?"

"I don't get that either. But I know for a fact that we don't have the orb anymore, and it could be anywhere at this point."

"Well crap, then whoever has it is like a god."

The doors to the church opened, and in walked Mayor Harris, with two guys in blue colored suits. Lucille recognized them.

"What the hell? You were the guys that knocked us out." Lucille cried out.

"Yes Lucille, I'm aware of that. Don't worry, they had good intentions." Harris said.

"Yeah, knocking us out was a great intention." Hubbie said.

"Ah, Hubbie, I see you're awake now. And don't worry; this is an important moment for all of us."

Hubbie and Lucille didn't like the way he used all of us. Harris then looked at his two men behind him.

"Find Richard and the couple, then bring them here. I didn't expect the couple to get involved, but they will have to do. I might take the others a while to regain consciousness."

"Yes sir, we understand." The man on the right said, who had short black hair and was average in height.

"We won't let you down." Said the other man, who had medium blonde hair, and was on the younger side.

Harris nodded his head, and let the two men go. Harris then went behind the church to do something. Hubbie and Lucille again tried to get out of the bonds that they had on them.

* * *

_At the Hotel…_

Richard had just gotten back to the hotel he was at, and he was looking at the place. For some odd reason, the place seemed deserted, even though it was close to three in the afternoon. He shrugged it off as it was no big deal, and he began to pace in front of the hotel a bit more. After a bit more of waiting he was about to call Uri back, when he saw two guys in suits. It was strange, since he had seen both of them when he was driving away.

"Hey, do you guys work here?" Richard asked.

The two didn't answer, but started to make a beeline towards Richard. That caused Richard to back off a bit, and then he tried to rush into the hotel, but he was grabbed by the two. They then began to drag Richard away when someone hit the man with black hair in the head, and then he was thrown to the ground and knocked out. Richard saw that Candice was the one to have done that, and he saw Uri right behind her, with a metal suitcase in his hand. The blonde haired guy got the jitters, and he began to run.

"Mayor, I'm falling back to the church. The girl is a freaking martial artist or something."

The three of them didn't know what that meant, but they knew it wasn't good. Candice helped Richard to his feet, and had a little scowl on her face.

"You realize this is your fault right? That you don't deserve the help you are getting." Candice said.

"Yes, I know, I screwed up. But I don't know what's up with me. I'm LOSING it right now." Richard said, veins popping when he said the word losing.

Candice and Uri were surprised by the outburst, backing away a bit in confusion. Uri then went back up to Richard.

"Rich, do you think there is something in the museum that could help us out?" Uri asked.

"I don't know, but that's the last time I saw the campers. The two goons were there as well, so it must mean something." Richard said.

"Then that's where were going. Come on boys, let's get a move on." Candice said.

The three then together got in Candice's car, and they drove their way to the museum.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later…_

Cass was looking around the bar she was in. She was looking around lovingly. She had just gotten together with a really cute human boy, and she was in awe of it all. She had really gotten the guy over Venus. Sure, Cass was fighting for it more, but still, she can't believe it paid off. She hoped it would lead to something more eventually. But right now all she had to deal with was a scowling Venus. And a Lilly that looked really nervous. Zara was again watching the museum, in case anyone tried to come in. Cass didn't know why Zara the elf was so good at her job, since she was only about one hundred years old, and still had many generations to live through. Lilly then came up to both Cass and Venus.

"Girls, I think there might be a problem." Lilly said.

Cass looked at this in surprise, but Venus didn't react.

"How can you tell?" Cass asked.

"Well, usually, whenever the strong presence of a human is felt, and when they suddenly lower quickly, I can still feel them, but they have transported somewhere. That happened with the campers various times. But now…I can't feel them anymore."

"Well, maybe they did that thing and went to another time."

"No, that would be true. If that were the case, then history itself would already be changing as we speak. No, it a very powerful thing that is keeping the presence from showing up. But who could it be?"

Zara walked into the room, but she wasn't alone. She had brought with them Richard, Candice, and Uri.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Venus asked.

"Well, names Richard, and I'm the host of this reality show." Richard said.

"Oh, you mean you're the host that's been torturing the campers over the past three and a half months." Cass said.

"Jeez, okay yes I know, I've been a bad host. I want to try and make changes."

"We came in here because we think we know where the campers are." Uri interjected.

The other monsters looked at the three with curious eyes.

"And how do you believe you came to that conclusion?" Zara asked.

"Well, we encountered these two men in suits that attacked Richard here. The two of us helped him out, and he told us he was going to the church of this town." Candice said.

Lilly then had a light bulb moment.

"Of course, that's why I couldn't sense them at all. The four campers were kidnapped by the two men in suits…and the townspeople are starting…oh no, we have to stop them before it happens." Lilly said.

"Before what happens?" Richard asked.

"There's no time to explain, we need to move now."

Richard, Uri and Candice got the memo when they saw the nervous faces of all the monsters. The grup of seven then exited the grey door.

"Well Lilly, I seemed to have finally found your safe haven."

Lilly looked on in shock as she saw the person she didn't want to see right now. Lucien was glowing black, with red eyes looking right back at her. His drench coat even beginning to drip a bit.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? You always knew I was coming back." Lucien said.

Richard tried to run in the opposite direction but he was blocked by three people with weird colored hair, one with orange, one with blue, and one with white. They all seemed to be looking at the group with a malicious intent.

"I wouldn't try to mess with them. There stronger then they appear. Now Lilly, the reason I came here right now. Where's the orb at? I know you have it."

Lilly looked confused at Lucien.

"Do you think I have it? I'm afraid you must be mistaken." Lilly said.

"Don't bullshit me. You beat that Kathy girl, and she let the orb go. After that, you grabbed it and put it back in your lair."

"Lilly never took it back. It was in the hands of the campers." Cass said.

Lucien looked on in shock a bit, with his right eye twitching a bit. He then looked straight at VC, the one with the orange hair, and he looked on in surprise.

"VC…I thought you told me that Lilly took the orb…why did you lie to me?"

"Oh shit, boss I didn't mean-"

VC never finished his sentence as his right arm seemed to break without any notice. He cried out in pain.

"Oh shit, and fuck what the hell!?"

"That was for making a stupid mistake."

VC then had his head snapped, and he dropped to the ground dead.

"And that was because you look like a weakling."

Zara took the opportunity to shoot and arrow at CC, but he caught it with his hand. This gave Uri and Richard the chance to sneak past both BC and CC, and run back to Candice's car. Candice on the other hand looked on at BC, and both got into a stance to prepare to fight each other. Zara and Cass got into fighting CC, and Venus followed both Richard and Uri to the car. Candice waited for a little bit longer, when BC attacked. She dodged it, and then kicked BC in the face, knocking her unconscious. Candice fist pumped, and she ran back to her car. Lilly on the other hand, had to deal with Lucien.

"I know what your fear is Lilly. You can't hide them from me." Lucien said.

"It's true that I can't hide my fears, but I can overcome anything that comes my way." Lilly said.

Lucien then changed his form and turned into the thing that Lilly feared most. That person was a dead and deformed William, staring at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Lilly, don't hurt me. I just want to protect you. You don't have to keep up the façade anymore. It's just me."

Lilly knew it wasn't real, even though she wanted to believe it. She put her hand up, and fire came out of her hand. William was put aflame, but was quickly replaced by a pissed off Lucien. Lucien then fired dark energy at Lilly, but she dodged it. Cass and Zara ducked, as CC was hit in the face with the dark energy, and fell into a deep sleep. Lucien, knowing that it was three on one now, knew he had to retreat.

"You win this time around. But I'll be back, just to give you a heads up." Lucien said.

Lucien then had dark energy surround him, and he disappeared from Lilly, Cass, and Zara. The three of them hoped that Richard, Cass, Uri, and Venus would somehow find the campers and get them out of there in time.

* * *

_At the Church…_

Hubbie had successfully found a knife that both he and Lucille could use to cut the ropes that were on them in order to get out of there. Sadly, when they started cutting them, they had to hide the knife from view since members of the church were beginning to come in. And now, the sun was starting to go down, and it was starting to go dark. The two were joined by Ringo, who woke up when the members started lighting the candles, and creating something with red materials on the ground.

"What the heck is going on?" Ringo asked.

"Um…I think were part of some sort of ritual here. Because they just created a pentagon on the ground." Lucille said.

The three looked and saw that the members did create a pentagon on the ground, and there were various markings inside of the triangles of sorts, most of which the group didn't know about. What really concerned the group was when the members started to put on black and red robes, and they started putting on masks. The three of them tried to fight out of there ropes, but it was no use. Mayor Harris entered the group, with a dark blue robe on, a black mask that looked like a crow. He came up to the group.

"Well my dear, it seems the time is closing on this glorious night. For in the next hour, we will begin the process of awakening the demon, Lucifer himself, to open the demon realm for us." Harris said.

"Wait a minute…you're all monsters?" Ringo asked.

"Of course were all monsters. Haven't you noticed how at night we somehow disappear and don't show up, or that Vampires or Werewolves are out at night. Well, that would be us. No one expects us to be monsters, because we have to live in the dark all the time. We can't be accepted because of what we look like. But now, once we get in touch with the demon Lucifer, we will destroy the humans that have caused us so much pain and misery."

Hubbie looked really nervous now.

"Harris, not all humans are bad. They don't mean any harm." Hubbie said

"It's too late for that. The humans had their chance to accept us. Now there's no hope for you guys. Link, come here."

The young guy with the blonde hair came up.

"Yeah boss?" Link asked.

"I need you to take Hoover, Quinton and Ronald with you. They're going to help find the others."

Link nodded his head, and he brought the three others with him outside the church to find the others.

* * *

_Outside…_

Richard, Uri, Candice, and Venus were all looking at the church, seeing lights inside, and some activity going on. They then noticed the blonde haired guy come out with three other guys, and they got lanterns out, looking around the area.

"Well, guess this is it. No hope now." Richard said.

"Richard, it's just four guys. There four of us, we can take them." Candice said.

"Yeah, the problem is, I'm not a fighter. I don't usually fight people. It's not my nature."

"Well, I suggest figuring out how to do that and quick." Venus said.

"But-"

"Richard, just listen to them. All you have to do is hit them in the back of their head while they aren't looking, and it will solve itself." Uri said.

Richard didn't say anything more. He didn't know what else to do but just agree with them. Venus and Candice saw two guys, one who seemed to be smaller but buff, and a taller guy who was skinny. The two of them looked around to see if anyone was on them, and then began to follow the two from behind. Uri saw the blonde haired man, and decided to tag him. Richard, forced to do this, had to follow the normal sized man with some grey hair. Venus and Candice saw the two men were going to a large truck that was in the parking lot, and the smaller man began to get some keys out. Candice decided to stop him before he did anything, and used her arms to begin put him in a choke hold. Before the taller man could react, Venus used her hand to chop the tall man in the neck, knocking him out. After a couple of seconds of struggling from the small man, he lost consciousness.

"How did you do that thing with the neck?" Candice asked.

"I learned from a teacher." Venus said.

Candice nodded her head, interested. She then got the keys of the small man, and she unlocked the van. She then saw that in the back was two machete's in the back. That caused some concerned with both of them. Uri was following the blonde man, but then something happened when the moon came out. Uri stood still when the moonlight shone on him, and he began to morph.

"Oh shit." Uri said.

When the morphing was complete, the man had turned into a giant red blob, and it began to move towards him. Uri ran away from the blob, trying not to get sucked into it. He then saw Richard begin held by a giant hand of an ogre, who was choking Richard. Uri tried to come up from behind, but the ogre heard him, and he used his free hand to slap his across the face, and Uri fell to the ground hard. But, that thankfully gave Venus the chance to hit the ogre in the head with a machete. The ogre bleed out, and he morphed back into the normal guy with the grey hair. But when all four got up, they still had to deal with the blob.

"So…anyone have any idea how to deal with this?" Richard asked.

"A blob usually doesn't like the cold. So we probably need a fire extinguisher in order to stop the blob." Venus said.

"But doesn't that mean we have to…" Candice said.

The group of four looked at the church. They would have to go inside in order to find a fire extinguisher. And that would while everyone was in there, waiting for whatever the group in there had planned.

"We don't have a choice. We need to stop that blob from alerting the others." Uri said.

"But how are we supposed to get that extinguisher without warning the others?" Richard asked.

Venus thought about something, but then decided to get out a potion with some purple in it. She took it out, and she threw it on everyone.

"What happened?" Candice whispered.

"I put a silencing spell on us, so we don't make as much noise." Venus whispered.

The three nodded their heads, as they went to the church door and slowly entered inside. They looked back and saw the red blob slowly moving towards the door, so they entered inside quickly as possible without making a sound. They then looked and saw the groups of black and red hoods sitting on the chairs, looking at the campers who were set up in the front, with Hubbie, Lucille, Ringo, and now Talia up. Kris seemed to be the only one that was still passed out. The group looked around the area, and saw the fire extinguisher…but it seemed to be in the back, near the front of the church, where everyone could see them. This wasn't what Venus had planned, but she was going to have to figure out what to do. The group then began to hear Harris talk to someone.

"Why isn't the girl waking up? You can't be passed out for that long." A woman asked.

"Fear not, she will wake up soon. But now, the time has come. Get the others into the pentagram. We must begin the ritual." Harris said

"No way, were not going in that pentagram. Were not dying for your cause." Hubbie said.

"I'm sorry dear Hubbie, but there is no other way to do this. We need your blood in order to create the portal."

"What the hell do you mean by portal?" Ringo asked.

"All will come in time. You just need to go in there in that pentagram right there. Then everything will reveal itself."

The five people then were sent into the triangles of the pentagram, and the men began to chant in some sort of Latin language of some sort. Venus began to slowly make her way to the fire extinguisher, careful as to not be noticed by the others. She quickens her pace as the chanting got louder and Harris began to speak.

"My fellow monster. We have found the sacrifices that are necessary to begin a new age, a new era. We will kill these humans, and then we call the demons to this realm. Then, we ask them to destroy this human world, and the monsters will begin again, as the dominant power of this new world. The humans that live will become our slaves, thinking about their mundane lives that were pitifully destroyed. Now, we are the-"

Just as Venus grabbed the fire extinguisher, the church doors burst in, showing the blob to be. That made the robed monsters look at the door, to show the blob and Richard, Uri, and Candice.

"Did we interrupt something?" Richard asked.

The monsters now looked at all of them, and began to make their way upon the three. Venus reacted quickly, and showered the blob with the extinguisher. It froze the blob up, and turned it back into Link. The other monsters were now furious, and followed the group outside. Harris was the only one left.

"I guess I will have to do this myself. Now, where-"

Harris was hit in the head by a medium sized wooden cross, thanks in part to an untied Hubbie. Hubbie was breathing very slowly, and looked around at the group. Talia, Lucille, and Ringo were happy to be free, and Hubbie now saw Kris looking at all of them with a confidant gaze.

"So…that's why you didn't want to wake up…because you already seemed to be awake." Lucille said.

"Yeah, I actually still had the shark tooth necklace that you gave me, so I used that to cut us free." Kris said.

"Um…shouldn't we help the others out?" Ringo asked.

"Hell yeah, let's do this." Talia said.

The five of them went out and tried to fight with the group, but it turned out that all of the monsters were frozen. They looked to the left, and saw that Cass, Lilly, and Zara had arrived. Lilly seemed to have put a time stoppage spell on them. She and Zara went up to the others while Cass ran up and gave Hubbie a hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much." Cass said.

"Me too Cass. What took you so long?" Hubbie asked.

"Oh we just had to deal with Lucien and his goons. They should be taken care of now."

Then, the group of monsters suddenly turned to ashes, as they saw Lucien with rising dark energy, with dark flames in his eyes, and his whole body teeming with anger. He was followed by BC and CC.

"I've had enough of this bull crap. Do you think that I would actually let you defeat me? No, I've come back, and now I will take what is rightfully mine." Lucien said.

"Oh Lucifer, I hope you don't mean this orb right?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked to see who spoke. It seemed to be a red skinned demon, with horns on the top of his head, and was wearing a black t-shirt and some jeans and black sneakers. He seemed to be bored and all. He seemed to be holding the orb, with one piece of it still missing.

"W-what the fuck? Satan? How did you get here?" Lucien said.

"You do realize that I see almost everything that happens on the surface right? You really can't get away that simply. Ah, I wish you would just stop trying to conquer this world. It's not worth it. Besides, I'm not here to deal with you anyways. I'm here to deal with him." Satan said.

Satan pointed his finger at Richard, and Richard looked on in shock.

"Me? But what the hell do I have to do with this?" Richard asked.

"I came here today because first, I am here to take you to a trial, so that you may be punished for not agreeing to the terms you had on the contract, and almost killing the campers you have here multiple times over."

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT RELEVANT!" Richard suddenly cried out.

Richard eyes flamed up a bit, and he seemed to turn red for a second. That was when Satan smiled.

"I'm also here to tell you something Richard…but for that, we have to head to the underworld or the demon realm as you humans like to call it. I only have enough room for about…13 people."

The others looked around at each other. There were fourteen people here.

"Satan, do you really expect me, the great Lucien, to come to you stupid demon realm." Lucien said.

"For hell's sake, stop it with the stupid name. It doesn't fit you like Lucifer does. It's got more of a ring to it. Does anyone else not want to go?" Satan asked.

The others looked around at one another, but nobody raised their hand.

"Alright, I guess I have to pick and choose. So I'll just pick…the scrawny guy, Ringo."

Ringo looked up in shock.

"Wait, what the hell." Ringo said.

"Look kid, if you look at yourself right now, I don't think you would have the mental capacity to handle the demon realm. It would just completely melt your brain. And besides, you don't have any true relevance this thickening plot. So, I guess that means…see ya!"

Satan then snapped his fingers, and he, Lucille, Hubbie, Kris, Cass, Venus, Zara, Lilly, Candice, Richard, Uri, Lucien, BC, and CC vanished. Ringo was left all on his own. He looked around trying to figure out what to do.

"Well…I guess that means that I was eliminated by the devil himself. Wait…that means I can get Maria out!" Ringo said.

Ringo rushed to the van that was nearby, and found the keys in the glove compartment. He then raced to the museum as fast as he could.

* * *

_1 hour later…_

Maria was looking around her cell. She was still not allowed to leave, since that would put even more time on her sentence, but she didn't really know what she could do to get out of here without causing some disruption. It had been a few days since Ringo had been here, and she was getting worried she was going to forget about her, and let her rot here.

"Ringo, please don't forget me." Maria said.

"OH SHIT!"

Maria looked at the elevator, and saw Ringo dragging himself across the floor of the prison.

"…they did it again didn't they?" Maria asked.

"Of course they did. They like to see me tortured and all. Literally and figuratively."

Ringo got up and looked at Maria.

"Um, I got some bad news. I think I was eliminated by Satan. Or the devil or whatever he likes to be called by."

"So does that mean that you're out of the game?"

"I think so. But I have a plan to get us out of here."

"And what's that?"

_At the ground floor…_

"Hi, do you mind if you can let her go?" Ringo asked the security guard.

"Yeah whatever, I hate my job anyways."

Ringo smiled, and he and Maria walked out…without any opposition.

"I could have just done that the whole time?" Maria asked.

"I guess. But, I was wondering about something. Do you know a place where everything is mostly peaceful, and that nothing truly bad actually happens." Ringo asked.

Maria thought about that for a few moments. Then she got an idea.

"Why don't we go to Pleasantville? That place was always really a great place to be."

"Alright then, lead the way." Ringo said.

Maria got a sort of powdered blue ball, and she threw it to the ground. Dust flew all around. Once the dust cleared, Ringo and Maria were nowhere to be seen.

**Okay, this chapter turned into a lot more about the hosts and other characters then it did the main one's, and I apologize if it turned out that way. But, at least we know who Lucien really is, and what's the deal with Satan and Richard? Well, you'll find out next chapter. Anyways, about the eliminated camper Ringo. He really was at first, just kind of the kind guy who didn't really know a lot of things, and then kind of morphed into someone who just wanted to get out of there, and try and help others. To be honest, Ringo had about the same chance to win this thing as the final three, and I really had trouble eliminating him. But, out of everyone still alive, there really wasn't much to be done with his character, and he didn't need to be in it any longer. So, what will happen with the trial in the demon realm? Will everyone's live? Probably not. Will BC and CC, the cream of the crop for bagels turned humans, also live? I don't know. See ya.**


	30. Hell of a Trial

**Final three is here. I really hope they deal with everything that has happened. Just like what were dealing with in the real world. But, things should happen. I think.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Now, onto the trial.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 19: Hell of a Trial

Hubbie, Lucille, and Kris were all disoriented when that devil guy snapped his finger, but once they looked around where they were, they regretted looking around. It was people, most people that were unrecognizable. Some were moving large rocks over their shoulder, some buried in the ground with only their heads sticking out, and some just falling into a pit, where there was lava on the ground. Suddenly, the others, Lilly, Venus, Cass, Zara, Lucien, BC, CC, Richard, Candice, Uri, and the man himself Satan, appeared with them as well.

"Ah yes, my domain. I hope you don't mind all the brutality and death. It's just to keep business booming, I hope you understand that." Satan said.

"Even though your outfit says otherwise, you still seem to be driven by your old values." Lucien said.

"Damn it Lucifer, would you stop with the old values bull carp."

"I would prefer if you would call me Lucien."

"And why would that be?"

"Because to be honest, I don't want my named to be tied as an underling to you. I want to make my own start, and in Lucien, I will be the one to rule the world."

"Alright, 'Lucien', that's enough out of you. I think you need to go to your room. Bring your friends along as well so you can think about apologizing to me about offending my authority."

"Don't you dare you-"

Lucien never got to finish as he, BC, and CC vanished with a snap of Satan's finger. The others looked on again, wondering where this Satan person was going.

"Okay Mr. Devil man, what in the world is going on here? Why are we here?" Richard asked.

"Eh, I rather not tell yet. I want to give you a tour first before anything else." Satan said

The campers groaned, while the others looked on in confusion.

"Okay, to be honest I need to give this tour because I have about two hours to kill before the trial. So, I'm giving you a tour because of that."

The others didn't really react that much, but Hubbie and Cass, and Kris and Talia held each other's hand, Candice and Uri were side by side with Venus close by; Richard was stuck by Satan's side, while Zara, Lilly, and Lucille were talking to one another while they were walking. They walked across the bridges of Hell, until they got to the part where there was a bunch of ghosts that were in a giant river, wailing out loud. It caused some of the group to cover their ears.

"This is the wailing hole. That's because the souls here were bad. And shit, well I think it's the place where I don't have to listen to any of this wailing." Satan said.

"So what happens to the souls that live here?" Cass asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They live in this giant river the whole time wailing."

"So what did they do wrong?" Venus asked.

"Oh they just stole some money from others and all, nothing to terrible. But, this is where they go anyways."

They nodded their heads, as they continued on. After about fifteen minutes of walking along the bridges, they went to a place that was freezing cold. It was just nothing, except cold tundra, and a bunch of dead bodies around. They then saw Satan had black colored skin.

"Ah, so this is what you look like in the cold." Lilly said.

"Yeah, whatever." Satan said.

"So what have these people done?" Lucille asked.

"Oh the worst possible things. Things that I'm not allowed to even say that it will melt your head."

"That sounds a little extreme. And this place is getting extreme for me." Hubbie said.

"Oh, I have an idea. Why don't we chill at my place? It's got a couple of beds for you guys."

The others looked at one another, and they all nodded their heads. Satan then snapped his fingers, and the group appeared in his room. It appeared to be covered in red, with various expensive furniture around. There appeared to be various metal posters around, showing various metal bands. There was also a couple of doors that said guest bedroom 1-5. Most of the campers thought it was pretty strange that Satan would be interested having guest bedrooms.

"So, what do you guys think? Pretty cool am I right?" Satan said.

"Um…I guess? There are a lot of bands in here that I don't really know." Candice said.

"What? You don't even recognize these dudes? Black fucking Sabbath?"

"There band name is just Black Sabbath." Uri said.

"Whatever man. Buzz kill of the ages."

Satan then began to leave, but Richard stopped him.

"Hold up. I need the campers I have to do something." Richard said.

"Oh, you mean for that really dumb show that you have going on."

"IT'S NOT THAT DUMB!"

Richard seemed to glow red again, and the campers backed away from him. Richard then breathed for a bit before he got to talking again.

"Look, I just need them to have a challenge, you know, to do while this…trial that I have is happening."

Satan rubbed his chin a bit to try to think about what to. Then he got an idea.

"I have an idea. I'll have your three campers do various jobs around my domain. It will take them the next couple of hours. I'll have a couple of my guys help out so they can get the hang of things. Once they finish, my guys can give them a score about how they did. Whoever did the worse is eliminated." Satan said.

"Wait, but what are we doing?" Kris asked.

"Oh, um…I'll get some of my friends to help out."

Satan snapped his fingers. Three demons appeared out of the blue, with two of them seeming new to them , and a third that seemed similar to them.

"First, let me introduce to you, Al. He's the guy that focuses on putting the dead people where they go. So, if they go into the wailing river, they go there. Or if they go in the cold place, they go in the cold place."

The group looked at Al, who seemed to have purple skin to, and some red colored eyes that seemed bored. He had on a black suit, and a cigarette stuck in his mouth.

"Satan…what am I doing here?" Al asked.

"Ah Al, don't worry. I'll tell you eventually. Next we have Harmony. She is the one that always likes to keep things in line. She works around my domain to see that everything is in order. She tortures others who do now."

Harmony had long pink strands, and seemed to be focused on filing her nails. She also had black colored eyes, and a dress that left little to be desired.

"Um, like, I don't really care about anything else. But I must have order. Nothing else." Harmony said.

"And finally, we have here someone who focuses on creating the various things that we use here, and is my right hand woman…Kathy."

Everyone looked shocked at Kathy, who now had long curled horns coming out of her head, with light red skin and dark blue eyes. She had on a black bra and some black underwear. She seemed to be smiling at the others with ease.

"You…how are you here right now?" Richard asked.

"Oh don't worry about that Rich. All will be explained soon." Kathy said.

"How about telling us why the hell you are a demon, and why Satan is one of your closest allies?" Lilly asked.

Kathy didn't want to answer them, but Satan gave her the look, and she couldn't abide.

"Look, I know him because I'm not actually human. I'm a demon."

"Yeah, we got that. But how did you get in with Satan himself?" Lucille asked.

"I worked my way up from the lowly worker to a business partner."

"So he told you to kill us?" Hubbie asked.

"No, I did it because I was trying to get it for Satan."

"Then why did you try to take it for yourself?" Kris asked.

"It was because the power was to strong. When that orb is in your hand in full, you don't want to let it go. It pulls you in to its power. I lost track of my mission."

"And what about Maria? Did she deserve what you did to her?" Cass said.

Kathy looked at the group, disappointed in herself of what she forced Maria to do.

"No, she did not. But I will try to mend the relationship if possible."

"Oaky, I think that's enough questions for now. Now, associates, why don't you pick who you want to help you out." Satan said.

The three demons looked at the group in front of them.

"I guess I'll take dreamer boy, since he seems the strongest out of all of them." Harmony said.

Lucille almost felt like she should have taken offense to that, since Harmony assumed that the only guy of the group was the strongest out of all of them, but she knew that Hubbie did have the most strength, so Hubbie was suited for the job of patrolling the area.

"Well, if you're taking the guy, I'll take the older girl, Lucille." Al said.

Lucille was impressed that Al had actually said her real name, instead of giving her a nickname. She and Hubbie walked up right next to the two of them, which meant that Kris had to work with Kathy. Kris slowly moved right next to Kathy, who gave a halfhearted smile.

"Alright, you three should be alright. These guys will give you instructions on how to do the tasks, and then you should be Rock n' rolling by the time I get done with this trial." Satan said.

The three campers nodded their head, but Cass stopped them from continuing onward.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stick with Hubbie if that is possible." Cass said.

"Yeah, and I want to hang with Kris if possible." Talia asked.

"Ugh, fine, you two and be with your significant others, Blah." Satan said.

Satan snapped his fingers as the eight vanished without a trace. Now, there was only Venus, Zara, Lilly, Candice, Uri, and Richard remaining.

"Wow, would you look at the time, it seems to me that the trial is about to begin in about ten minutes. Since the walk to the courtroom is only a few minutes away, I'll walk you guys there."

The six nodded their head, as they followed Satan across the bridge.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Stupid Satan and his stupid crap." Lucien said.

BC and CC looked at each other with some confusion, as they were looking around Lucien's room. Lucien had a couple of villains that he had around, some of them from very far back, and some movie posters of various villains that didn't actually exist. BC moved close to CC.

"Why in the world he is upset?" BC asked.

CC shrugged, not knowing the answer. Lucien came back to his senses.

"Alright, you know what; I don't need to stay in this room any longer. I'll just have to find the last piece." Lucien said.

"So you mean it's in this demon realm that you live in?"

"Of course it is. That's why I needed to get inside here, to find the last piece."

"But if you find the last piece, how are you going to get the orb back?"

Lucien smirked a bit, as he pulled out the orb from his pocket. Both CC and BC widened their eyes.

"I learned this from pick pocketing a couple of people. Satan isn't going to know what hit him. Now, let's begin our search."

* * *

_With Hubbie…_

Hubbie and Cass were looking around while Harmony was on her phone, looking up things that were going on around.

"So, how are we supposed to do your job exactly?" Hubbie asked.

"Hold on a sec, I need to take a selfie first." Harmony said.

She held up her phone and gave a face and she got both Hubbie and Cass in the shot and snapped a photo. She then started typing on her phone.

"What are you typing?" Cass asked.

"Oh nothing, just telling my other demon friends that I'm stuck with teaching two human losers about this job." Harmony said.

Cass was angered by this statement, and was about to smack her right across the face when Hubbie held her back.

"Harmony, you do realize that Cass is a cat monster right?" Hubbie said.

Harmony didn't react for a couple of seconds.

"Oh well, I couldn't tell the difference."

Hubbie groaned a bit, seeing that Harmony was not really the nicest demon around. For the past ten minutes, all they were doing was walking around. It almost seemed like that Harmony was intentionally trying to sabotage him. Hubbie then noticed a fight breaking out near the edge of a cavern, and went with Cass to investigate the incident.

"Yousef, I'm telling you we need to use a shrink ray gun so that we can stop on the guy all the time. That would be torture for the guy calling the shots." A demon with a couple of stitches on his stomach, and with green skin.

"No way, I saw we fucking torch the guy, since he always seemed to destroying and laundering money. That guy is not worth stepping on Jir." Yousef said, who had long horns with purple skin.

"See, this why I don't even follow anything you say, because you always have stupid ideas."

"There not fucking stupid."

Hubbie then went between the two to stop a fight from breaking out.

"Guys, please. Stop this arguing. What's the problem here?" Hubbie asked.

"This jackass thinks it would be better to torch the guy we have here instead of making him small so we can step on him." Jir said.

"Well your idea wouldn't work because the guy could escape easily." Yousef said.

"The walls are impenetrable, there's no way he's getting out of there."

"And how in the world do you possibly know that?"

"It's because it's full proof, nothing wrong with it."

"You don't even know that."

Hubbie then thought of an idea.

"How about this. Why don't you combine both of your ideas, with you turning the guy small, but then you light the floor on fire so that there's no chance of the guy escaping." Hubbie said.

Both Jir and Yousef looked at each other. They thought about it a bit more.

"That doesn't actually sound like a bad idea." Jir said.

"I like the way this kid thinks outside the box. Thanks for that Mr…" Yousef said.

"Hubbie." Hubbie said.

"Keep them ideas coming Hubbie. We need them more than ever. Now, let's do some torturing!"

Yousef and Jir ran into the cave. A couple of minutes later, you can hear a small squeak of screaming. Harmony looked angrily over at Hubbie.

"Really? Solving problems for lowly demons like them. Ugh, what a waste." Harmony said.

"Hey, at least I solved there problem. All you do is discipline the other demons for not falling in line." Hubbie said.

Harmony didn't say anything after that, as she continued to walk. Hubbie and Cass followed her, wondering how much longer this would take.

* * *

_The Court Room…_

Richard and the others saw the front of the court room, with horns surrounding a gate in front of them, and the court house itself looked like the capital building. Satan waved his hands as the gates opened, and he and the others continued to the front of the building.

"So, what is the case about in the first place?" Richard asked.

"Well, it's important because it talks about the custody of someone close to me. Someone I haven't seen in quite a while." Satan said.

Satan opened the doors to the court room, where there were various high chairs about with a couple of demons sitting in them, impatient to get ready for this. Satan snapped his fingers as he changed his outfit into a suit.

"All rise." The judge said. The judge had multiple eyes on him, and had a skinny appeal to him. Richard got up front to the desk with Satan, while Candice, Uri, Lilly, Venus, and Zara took seats behind the two.

"We are here today for the same reason. To talk about the custody of Richard Hellfire, the son of Satan Hellfire."

The groups jaw dropped when they heard what the judge had said. Richard didn't say anything at first.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Richard cried out.

* * *

_With Lucille…_

Lucille was with Al, in a darken cave where there seemed to be a small pool in front of them. Inside it, there seemed to be red liquid inside of it. Lucille also saw another pool, but it was on the top and had a blue like liquid that didn't seem to agree with gravity. Lucille was trying to process how the dark blue colored water, and was confused by it.

"Try not to think about it too much. Gravity doesn't mean thing in the underworld." Al said.

"Right. Trying to ignore the pool that doesn't work." Lucile said.

"Just try."

Lucille didn't say anything else about the pool, and tried asking something different.

"So, what is my supposed job here?" Lucille asked.

"Well, your objective here is to decide whether or not this soul is going to the underworld, or is going to a place up there."

"But that sounds too easy. There has to be a catch to this right?"

"Ah, you see through the cracks. Yes, you do have to decide where each dead soul is going, but you also have to realize to try to figure out where each dead soul goes to. You can't make a mistake on this, or else you will be subjected to torture for the next 1000 years."

Lucille looked on in shock at Al.

"Well how am I supposed to do this without messing up?"

"Shouldn't be too big of a deal. Just read this manual and you should be fine."

Al gave Lucille a piece of paper, with nine different places. She recognized them from a book she read.

"Did you know of a guy named Dante?"

Al looked at him in shock.

"How do you know his name?"

"Well, there's a book called Dante's Inferno-"

Al then smacked himself in the head.

"Oh for fuck's sake. The one time I take a human down to the underworld, and he writes a book about all of this. Just great."

Lucille couldn't believe that Al had actually let someone go down into the underworld. But she didn't question it, as she waited with Al to see the soul come into view. After a couple of seconds of waiting, a soul came into view. It was a man in his thirties, with short black hair and green eyes, with some glasses on. He seemed to have a green tinted glow to him. Lucille looked at the paper, and saw a green colored ring, with it being the fourth one down. She touched the paper, and the soul disappeared. Al clapped his hands together.

"I see we are starting to understand the process now. Good, that means my work here is done." Al said.

"Wait, but what if I don't get any color at all?" Lucille asked.

"Don't worry about it, there always is a color to show you where they're supposed to go. I designed the system myself."

"And what do the pools do?"

"They come through those portals, and the pool water shows the color of the person, to make it easier to place them where they go."

"So, this really is full proof isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

There was silence for a minute or so.

"I guess I'll keep at it them."

"Yeah, keep up the good work."

Al then walked off, as Lucille began her job again, sorting where each soul was to go.

* * *

_Court Room…_

"How in the world is he my father? My father died over twenty years ago." Richard said.

"Well, remember that company that you work at now?" Satan said.

"You mean D. A. M. B. I.? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, the company's true purpose wasn't to build drones. It was just a cover. The truth is that it is used to help demons transform and integrate into human society."

"So I've been working for a demon this whole time in Kathy? Holy shit."

While the battle of father and son was commencing, Uri had exited the court room, and grabbed everyone some popcorn for everyone.

"Where did you get this?" Zara asked.

"Outside at a food stand. Might as well eat this while we watch the chaos unfold." Uri said.

"I second that." Candice said.

Lilly was groaning now, thinking of how this could easily be solved since the son technically was an adult, and this case would be irrelevant. But of course, she couldn't say anything since Satan would just send her someplace if she tried to interrupt him.

"But what does this have to do about the custody of me?" Richard asked.

"Well, by rule, if the father was technically in the human world at any time during your absence from your job, the full ownership of the job would go to your father." The judge said.

"Whoa, hold on there. I own the company? I thought the company was run by a group of corporate jackasses."

"No, their just simulations of people. They don't truly exist in the realm of things." Satan said

"Wait, then by coming to get me in the human world-"

"Yes, your father owns the company."

Richard tried to think of something to try and turn this thing around, as he began shuffling through papers to see what he could find.

* * *

_In the torture chamber…_

Kris was looking at all the devices that were there, and she was looking at all of them, from the old of the guillotine, to the injection that was on a table. Kris looked to Kathy, who gave her a toothy grin.

"Now, here is my home, where I devise the torture the souls here go through. Now, all you have to do is create something new for me to use. If you don't, then you will probably fail." Kathy said.

"But I don't want to torture anyone." Kris said.

"Darling, I'm the one whose torturing souls. You're just creating the device. Shouldn't be too big of a deal."

"But how am I even supposed to come up with an idea?"

"You'll figure it out."

Kris then felt a hand in hers, and saw that Talia was looking at her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out." Talia said.

"Thanks."

They were about to kiss, when Kathy stopped them.

"Ugh, get a room. I don't want to deal with this crap."

"What's your problem? You don't shy away from kissing others and being provocative. You don't shy away from stealing an all powerful orb that you have no control over, then trying to kill others just so you can keep it. And you have no trouble lying to everyone around you." Kris said.

Kathy couldn't answer that question. She could only roll her eyes, and walk out of the room in a grumpy mood. Kris and Talia then began to plan out a device that could work.

* * *

_Court Room…_

Richard was starting to lose hope that he was ever going to win this thing, as he felt all the evidence was pointing against him. Then he looked at a rule book that was on his desk, and saw a bunch of guidelines. One that really bolstered his spirits, was the one where he had to beat the owner in a battle and if the owner lost, then the person who beat said person would be the owner. But that was his last possible resort, and he didn't want it to come to that. He then noticed that a piece of paper was lying around under the desk. He grabbed it, and saw something that surprised him. It stated that as long as the person was alive and well, and had spent most of his time in the human realm, that was his.

"Satan, that DAMBI Company doesn't belong to you. You see here, in this form, it says that if the demon has spent most of his life in the human world, and since the company is human based, that means that the property would be theirs. And since all my life I've grown up in the human world, this would be my property." Richard said.

Satan looked pissed at the judge.

"I thought you said that all the evidence was burned." Satan said.

"Sorry boss, must of missed a spot." The judge said.

Lilly was shocked at what Satan was implying.

"So you were trying to rig the company so you would get the whole thing." Lilly said.

"Of course I did. The company is basically the only demon transportation port around, and it makes around trillions of dollars a year. If I had that kind of money, I could rule over everyone." Satan said.

"Jesus, you are a world conquering asshole." Uri said.

"Guards, kill them."

The guards that were their surrounded the group. The other campers and friends also appeared with the group. The campers were confused with what was happening.

"Now, I wanted to do this the easy way, but you left me with no other choice. Once Richard dies, then I own the company outright, and I can use that money to buy all the weapons and technology I want, and the world will be ruled under my authority."

The group huddled up together, getting ready for the inevitable. Then, Satan cried out in shock. He had a lighting spear in his chest. Satan turned around and saw Lucien smiling sinisterly.

"Well, it seems that you have lost your touch. You should be more careful when your focused on something. Now…"

Lucien moved the spear around his chest, as Satan cried out in pain. Then, the group heard a tap of something inside Satan's chest.

"Their it is."

Lucien then put his hand inside Satan's chest, and then pulled out the last piece of the orb.

"Finally, I've done it. I have the orb in my full possession."

Lucien then put the last piece of the orb together, and then felt an enormous amount of energy rush through him. He then floated in the air, and waved his hand to throw Satan into the wall.

"Now, I see that we have a couple of campers here who want to try to win the show. Well, we can't have three here, since I feel like a one on one battle to see who will, or try to, end my reign. And, to be honest, I feel like the tiny girl will just be distracting and not fun. So, off you go."

Lucien snapped his fingers, and Kris and Talia disappeared without a trace.

"NO!" Hubbie cried out.

"What you're doing…is sick." Lucille said.

"Oh you thought that was awful? You've only seen the beginning. I already have my disciples up in the human world causing havoc. I sure do wish you luck. You'll need it." Lucien said.

Then, Lucien waved his hand, and he vanishing into thin air. The others were trying to figure out what just happened.

"Lilly, you have a plan right. William, he did this before, we can do it again right?" Lucille asked.

Lilly didn't react at all, and just sat there in silence with the rest of them, as they were trying to process how the messed up so badly.

**As you can tell, chaos is about to be the new normal in the final two chapters. Now, this is the fourth straight time that elimination was not caused by a vote, and that will probably be the same with the finale. And as you can tell by the way I'm writing this, I just want this to end. Trying to stay motivated for one story is extremely taxing when the story goes on for the next six months. I hopefully will finish this by the end of March. Now, for Kris, I really feel for her. She was one of the most interesting campers I got, and I really wanted her to go far ever since she met Talia in the beginning. She started out as this shy girl who didn't know what to do in high stress situations, and then she became more confidant in herself as the story went along. Although after Talia turned back into a human, there was really nothing else I could do with her, and I feel really bad eliminating her, but the other two campers had a lot more going for them. I'm impressed she made it so far, and she will be remembered. Now, an important note. I have a third installment in what is now called the Chaos series. It's called Total Drama Lost in Space, or TDLIT (Trust me, that was just a coincidence that it spelled out that way.) I should have the story posted by now, and should be running for the next month. More information will be on that story. See ya.**


	31. Aftermath 4: Is This It?

**Welcome to the final Aftermath show. It will be a quick one, since Lucien is at this time trying to take over the world.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Aftermath 4: This is it?

Kris and Talia were in the air, falling down the vast skies that were there. They didn't know what else to do but scream, as they saw the ground getting closer to them. Both of them grabbed each other and held the other in their arms.

"Talia, if we die here, I just want to say that I you are the only thing that kept me going through all of this!" Kris cried out.

"I knew that it was destiny that we met." Talia cried.

They kissed each other one more time, and then closed their eyes. They expected to hit the ground hard, but they suddenly stopped moving. The two opened their eyes, and they looked to see that Dawn, the host of the aftermath shows, having glowing lavender eyes, and she was using her hands to hold up the two of them in the air. Dawn then placed the two on the ground, and she went up to them.

"Hi guys, glad to see you're alive." Dawn said.

"But how did you-"Kris asked.

"I had a good teacher. Now, we can't stay here for long. He'll be coming."

"You mean Lucien?" Talia asked.

"Yeah, and we need to finish this last Aftermath before he breaks through the barrier."

Dawn and the two girls ran as fast as they could to the hospital. After a couple of minutes, the group reached the door, and they rushed inside the hospital. They then moved quickly through the groups of doctors that were running around the hospital, grabbing various…weapons?

"Dawn, are these really doctors?" Kris asked.

"No, they aren't. There really soldiers from the monster realm. They're here in case the human world is trying to be taken over. Now, they have to do their jobs. Hurry."

The group went into the room, and saw the other campers that were recently eliminated. Ringo was sitting next to Maria in a chair, talking to one another about various things. Roxie was in a bed, with a medical wrap around her stomach. Carson was sitting up in his bed next to Roxie, with a medical wrap around his head and him having a couple of bruises around his neck. Kris and Talia went to Roxie and Carson.

"How are you two doing?" Kris asked.

"Alright, still trying to heal with our injuries. You know, since Richard is an awful host and he doesn't have a fucking understating of camper safety." Roxie said.

"You can say that again. His supposed co-worker tried to kill me, and he almost killed my Roxie. I was just glad to wake up." Carson said.

"Yeah, Kathy was the worst. I think she actually sabotaged my challenge." Kris said.

"And how was that?" Carson asked.

"Well, she was supposed to help me in hell-"

"Hell? How in the world did you get their?" Roxie asked.

"They went through a portal." Ringo interjected.

"And they took everyone that was involved, including Lucien. Now, as I was saying, I was supposed to create a new torture device for Kathy. But she didn't give me any explanation on how to do that, and she just left me how I was. And Lucien was the one who sent me packing, after he took the last piece of the orb out of Satan's chest." Kris said.

"Wait, hold on a minute…you met Satan?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, he was wearing this metal type outfit."

"Of course he is. He always loved people who were pro-Satan, especially metal artists."

"But what about Lucien? Isn't he coming…here?" Ringo asked.

Everyone in the room went silent after that. Then the wall opened up and the crowd was revealed to the group. This time thought, there was soft cheers, as mostly everyone was nervous with what was going on outside. The campers who weren't in the room were sitting on the rafters, some tapping their foot nervously, while others just looked around suspiciously at one another. Dawn got to the front and began her duties as host.

"Hello their everyone. I know this is the last episode of the show, but we need to take precautions of what happens. Yes, there is a madman out their trying to take over the world. But once this show ends, you will be able to go to the underground bunker that is available, and you will be safe from all of this. Now, let's get down to business. First, we start with the campers who already were interview. Who do you think will win, Hubbie or Lucille?" Dawn asked.

Everyone looked to Sean, who looked back and forth at everyone.

"Whoops, I guess I have to Ketchup." Sean said.

Everyone groaned as Sean snickered to himself.

"Okay, enough with the jokes. I think Lucille is going to win. She knew a former camper in Fredrick, who almost made it to the merge, but got screwed over by a guy in the final three that year. Now, she has a chance to do something her friend couldn't, which is to win the whole damn thing. Sure, she didn't have a strong start to the season, but she is gaining her strive at the right time. She can win this thing."

The crowd cheered when Sean explained, and he nodded his head in approval. Liz on the other hand had a different idea.

"Well, I think you're incorrect. Hubbie has the best chance of pulling this off. He's been the most consistent throughout this season, and hasn't made a ton of enemies. He's also a lot stronger than Lucille, so that's a fact as well." Liz said.

The audience clapped a bit, and then quieted down when JoJo began to talk.

"I agree with Liz, Hubbie has been a really strong competitor throughout. He has had a lot more connections than Lucille has, and has been the main person in getting people out." JoJo said.

The audience clapped once again, with JoJo smiling a bit. Then it was Maya's turn to talk.

"Well, I don't know both Lucille and Hubbie that well, and neither of them really like anime that much, so this is a tough one. But, I'll have to give it to Hubbie. He was on my team, and he seemed like a really strong competitor when he was there, so I'll give him the edge." Maya said.

The audience cheered for Maya, and she raised her fists in the air. While the audience was dying down, Francis began to speak.

"Can I give this to Hubbie by default? There's no way he's going to lose to a girl like Lucille. She's just way to-"

Francis never got to finish his sentence as he was hit in the face by a tomato. Francis got up out of his bleacher after that, and walked to the front of the stage.

"Who did that? Was it one of you bitches?" Francis asked coldly.

But all he got in turn was more tomatoes thrown at his face, and was booed off the stage. After that debacle, Aiden was next to talk.

"Well to me, I really want Hubbie to win. He was my friend while I was on the show. He really seemed to be a positive force when he was there, while Lucille seemed to be focused on, well, other things. But to be honest, I wish both of them the best of luck." Aiden said.

The audience got out of their seats and were clapping widely, and Aiden was moved that the audience cared about him wishing the two campers good luck. Then, it was Kelsey's turn to speak.

"Look, before I get to my prediction, I just want to apologize to Ringo."

Ringo looked at Kelsey in shock, and she looked at him sadly.

"I felt like the only reason I was close to Ringo was because he was naturally naïve, and didn't ask to many questions. But then I realized that the only reason I was hanging around him was because of Kathy, who is a demon and not someone to be trifled with. I apologize for everything that happened. Ringo…do you think we can still be friends?" Kelsey asked.

Ringo smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, that would be great." Ringo said.

Kelsey smiled, and then got to her vote.

"Anyways, I think Hubbie will come out on top. I feel like he seems to be mostly in control of the situation that is happening, and I think he will deal with all of this chaos. Also, if Lucille and Hubbie are watching, get Lucien. He deserves it for what he did to me."

The audience cheered after that, and Kelsey bowed her head a couple of times smiled. Robin then got back to the topic at hand.

"Look, I don't know who is truly going to win, but I definitely am glad that Roxie got out." Robin said.

Roxie groaned at this.

"Robin, are you still jealous that I'm with Carson and you're not." Roxie said.

"WHAT, no. I'm not jealous. I'm just a little upset that…um…he went and started hanging out with a Goth chick."

"She's jealous alright." Maya said.

"Anyways, I think I want Lucille to win, because she is the last girl left, and we need a girl winner. Not very many of those."

The audience clapped at that, and Robin smirked a bit at Roxie. Roxie just rolled her eyes at this, while Carson looked around confused as to what the two were actually talking about. As that was going on, Draken started to talk about his decision.

"Well, to be honest, I feel like I have to give this to Hubbie. He was a really strong competitor, and he was a good team player, even if he was keeping secrets." Draken said.

The audience clapped again, as Draken smiled a bit. Colleen then went up next.

"Can I just decided not to vote for either of them?" Colleen asked.

"Now why would that be?" Carson asked.

"Because both of them screwed me over, and I don't think either of them deserve it."

"Well, you have to vote for someone." Dawn said.

"Fine, then I vote for Hubbie, since he actually won most of the challenges."

The audience didn't react to this, just having some angry faces on. Colleen turned away from them, not liking the reactions they were giving her. Sebastian went next in the silence.

"Well, I think my pick is Lucille. I know she isn't a popular pick, but I have a feeling this is going to be close. Lucille has started to win a lot more challenges than Hubbie, and Lucille has been on the bottom a bunch of times, but always seems to figure out a way of that situation. So, she'll keep fighting till the end." Sebastian said.

The crowd cheered, agreeing with Sebastian's assessment. Sebastian was happy that people agreed with him. Allen then went up, having a look of thought on him.

"Man, I don't fucking know who to pick. On one hand, Hubbie is part of the group that me, Francis and Aiden had with him. On the other, Lucille has really come into her own, and shown that she deserves to be here. But, I'm going to have to stick with Hubbie. He is a really strong and smart guy, and he will pull this out." Allen said

The crowd clapped for Allen, and he smirked a bit, happy that he got a cheer. Then went Adrian, who seemed to be a little nervous.

"Well, I think I would have to go with Hubbie. He is a strong competitor, a teammate that is trustworthy, and a guy who you can count on to not react with such venom. Like Colleen." Adrian said.

The audience clapped while Colleen looked on in angry at that assessment. Allison went next.

"I think I'll have to go the other direction. I'm going to have to go with my girl Lucille. She's a really nice person, and has really become a great leader and person of interest. She can win this thing."

The audience cheered, but that was interrupted when a loud bang was heard. Everyone looked around to see who that was.

"You can't hide in their forever peasants. Once this force field comes down, everyone one of you will feel the wrath of Lucien." Lucien cried out.

The audience members were panicking a bit.

"Alright audience, I will allow you to go to the bunkers now. Stay calm and move in an orderly fashion. In the meantime, we will continue the show without an audience." Dawn said.

The audience began to file out of the room with relative ease. Dawn then continued.

"Now these first two campers go hand in hand, as they started out on the same team, but overtime became a power couple to look out for, but getting eliminated by a demon that was trying to take the orb, here we have Carson and Roxie!"

Their was small clapping since most of the audience had already left the room. Dawn went over to Carson and Roxie. They smiled while they held each other's hands. Dawn smiled as well.

"Awe, I can see both of your auras are a bright yellow. You must really feel a connection with one another." Dawn said.

"Yeah, totally feel that." Carson said.

"So, when you first started out, how well did you both think you were going to do?"

"Well to me, I thought I was going to the end right from the beginning, because I felt like I was a very strong competitor." Roxie said.

"And for me, I thought I was going to at least go out right before the merge, because I thought I was in the background really at the start with the anime peeps." Carson said.

"Well, during the first two death challenges, the Zombies and the Serial Killer, Roxie survived both of them, while Carson died in both of them. Did that have an effect on you mentally?" Dawn asked.

"Hell yes. I was confident that I could out last everyone, especially with…Aiden." Roxie said.

Aiden looked down at himself, upset that he couldn't accept her.

"As for me, I felt like I was going to be going pretty soon, since I died very early on multiple times. I didn't know what else to do." Carson said.

"Now, it was during and after the escape maze challenge where you two really started to form a bond. Who was the person who was the person that initiated it?" Dawn asked.

"Aiden." Both said.

Aiden looked up in surprise, and he looked at the two, and they were both smiling at him.

"If Aiden wouldn't have said no to me, then Carson wouldn't have been the last one left in the escape room with me, and Carson wouldn't have had a reason to comfort me. Aiden helped me more than he could have imagined." Roxie said.

"And Aiden…she still considers you a friend. You don't have to try to hide from her." Carson said.

Aiden looked down for a bit, and then got out of his seat, and went over to Roxie. He then hugged her, and cried a bit.

"I'm sorry, for everything." Aiden said.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Roxie said.

Aiden nodded his head, and he went over to Carson and shook his hand.

"You make her smile Carson. Keep at it." Aiden said.

"I'll do my best." Carson said.

Aiden then nodded his head, and went back to his seat. Dawn then continued the questions.

"Now, there was a problem that started out with the relationship. Robin seemed to be jealous that you were hanging around Roxie more than her. Did you notice this at all?" Dawn asked.

"To be honest, I think that Robin thought that we were a thing, even though I only considered her a friend. Sorry if there was any confusion." Carson said.

Robin looked down at her knees, trying to forget what Carson just said.

"Now, after two more challenges, and bringing down Colleen, you two hit the merge. That was when their seemed to be a divide between the men and the women. Carson, after Sebastian was eliminated, what made you decide to stick with the girls?" Dawn asked.

"Is that even a question? I wanted to stick with Roxie, and if I voted with the guys, they were going to eliminate Roxie. I didn't want anything to happen to her, so I voted with the girls." Carson said.

"And I'm glad he fucking stuck with me. That made me realize that he believed in me, and truly fucking cared about me." Roxie said.

"Now, when we got to the final seven, you made the decision to vote out Allison, even though she was technically your alliance member. Did you want her gone because of the incident that she had with Adrian or was it something else?" Dawn asked.

"There are a couple or reasons I voted out Allison. First off, like you said, she just had an incident with Adrian, and it had not ended well for either party. Second, I felt like she was getting really cocky about who would go next, since Hubbie and Ringo were on the outs. Third, I thought that once we got rid of Ringo and Hubbie, that she was going to target me and Roxie next, and I didn't want that to happen. And finally, because I felt that the relationship with Lucille was very distracting." Carson said.

Allison nodded her head, understating all the reasons that Carson voted her out, knowing that she was getting overconfident in that part of the game.

"Now, at the final six, Carson, you are almost chocked to death by Kathy, who had the orb in her grasp. What was going through your head when that was happening?"

"Well, I was thinking about how I was never going to get to hang out with Roxie after the show, and that we would never get out of here alive. Then, I was saved by someone, I don't remember who because that was when I was knocked out unconscious." Carson said.

"And as for me, I was so scared for his life, because his breathing was very low, and he had dark bruises all over his neck, and I thought Kathy had chocked him to fucking death. I would have killed the bitch myself if she did kill him." Roxie said.

The group of campers on the bleachers all awed, very touched by each other's commitment.

"Now Roxie, when you reached the final five, you were cloned multiple times over, and then almost died by the hands of Kathy like Carson was. What were you thinking?" Dawn asked.

"I was thinking that I was going to sleep, like Carson was. But then I realized that I had helped the group out get the orb, and that I was going to see Carson again. And what's weird was that when I was admitted to a hospital, Carson was right next to me. And when that happened, he woke up from his sleep. I was so glad that he was okay." Roxie said.

More awes sounded throughout the room.

"Now, why don't the two of you make a prediction as to who is going to win this season." Dawn said.

"Well for me, I think Hubbie has a great chance of winning this whole thing, because he has had more understanding of what is actually happening than Lucille. And, he seems to do better in challenges." Carson said.

"I'm going with Carson and saying that Hubbie is going to pull this one off. I feel like he has just been really strong and consistent, and he is a tough person to compete against." Roxie said.

"Thank you for being with us Roxie and Carson!" Dawn said.

But by now, there was no audience to cheer to, as Dawn quickly got down to the next camper.

"Next camper we have got into a bevy of relationships was considered the naïve one to start, but came out later and survived very near the end. Give it up for Ringo."

Ringo rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed by the intro. But he got focused as was ready to answer the questions.

"Ringo, you started out this game by being one of the two captains on your team. You were the last captain remaining. How does that make you feel?" Dawn asked.

"Well that actually makes me feel great. I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did, and I'm glad I got really close to the end." Ringo said.

"And when you started this game, you were supposed to lead your team to glory. But it seemed that Draken had other ideas, with him taking the initiative as a leader. Do you think you could have been a great leader over time?"

"Well, I just never got the chance, since I was so worried about not dying, and I think some people handled the pressure more than I did a the start of the game, and that Includes Draken. Besides, I didn't mind that Draken was leading the group at all. He did a good job of it as well."

"Now, you were friends with both Draken and Kelsey, but you decided to develop a closer bond with Kelsey. But, it never seemed to work out, and all you did was have sex with each other once, and that was that. Do you think it could have possibly become a thing."

"Well, to be honest, the only reason I think we ever got into a relationship was because of Kathy. I think Kelsey was jealous of the fact that Kathy was slobbering all over me, and she wanted to do that to me as well. But, I just felt totally uncomfortable with all of that, and I didn't know how to escape. But when Kelsey was taken out of the game, I felt bad that I couldn't end things with her normally."

Kelsey looked down at the ground, sorry to herself that she let her emotions get in the way.

"Now, when did you notice anything weird going on with some of the campers while the next few challenges were going on?"

"No, I didn't realize then that Colleen was putting something into the drinks and stirring up trouble again. But thanks to Allison, Colleen went down."

"But not before saying goodbye to Draken. He was under the spell…that Maria gave Colleen."

Ringo looked at Maria with a sad face, while she seemed to looking down upon herself.

"Look, even if she did give it to Colleen, it wasn't her fault. It was Kathy's, she was using Maria for nefarious reasons she didn't truly understand. Now, I think Maria should have realized sooner what was happening, but I'm glad it ended before the merge hit."

Colleen folded her arms across her chest, and had now an angry face to her.

"Now, let's get to Hubbie…secret. You accidently found it when you were looking around for Hubbie. And what you saw was this other world that you didn't even know exist. And that's when you actually first came into contact with Maria, as she was working around the area. Why did you feel sympathy for her?"

"Well, I just thought that the entire ordeal being told by Allison felt a little too unnatural to be true, and I didn't know Maria's true intentions. So, I just was trying to learn more about her so I could understand why she did what she did."

Maria held Ringo's left hand in her right, and Ringo turned and smiled.

"So in the prison cell, when you were talking to her that was when you made the first of many connections with her. Now, she was still in jail mind you, but you were trying to figure out how to get her out. But you had other things to deal with, namely with trying to find all the shards to fill the orb. When did you realize that you had to stop finding the pieces?"

"When the orb began messing with our heads and emotions when we reached the last eight. Once we found half of the orb, we just seemed to separate more and more with other. Allison and Adrian had a falling out because of it, everyone seemed to mistrusting each other except Roxie and Ringo, and we all were close to the end that we felt like pulling each other apart. Thankfully, that was fixed once the orb disappeared from sight…at least that's what we thought."

"Yes, and that was when you saw in the final six Kathy with the orb, and her wanting all the power in the world."

"But then, you were captured by a cult, mainly controlled by Mayor Harris. How were you able to escape?"

"…because of the monsters that came to help us. And plus, the host Richard and Candice and Uri. Them as well.

"But then Satan left you behind. And after that, you broke Maria out of jail, and transported yourself here a couple of hours ago. Did you think you know what's going to happen?"

"No, I have no idea that this would happen. But, I hope we figure out a way to stop all the chaos that is happening around."

"So, one final thing before were done talking. Any predictions you might want to make for the finale?"

Ringo thought about it for a bit, trying to come up with an answer.

"Well, I think both of them have a great shot of winning, but to be honest, I want Hubbie to win more. He stuck with me through a lot of the time when my friends were gone, and I really appreciate that from him. And he has his girl like I have mine, so that's a good thing as well."

"Well, thank you Ringo for being so open about this."

Dawn now went to where Kris and Talia were situated. She sat with them, and looked at them with some smiles.

"I think this would be the most interesting camper to talk to right now. You were the person who was able to see the ghost, able to outlast around 90 percent of the competition, and was able to bring the ghost back from the dead. Kris, this is you right?" Dawn asks.

"Yes, this is she." Kris said.

"Let's start off at the beginning. You were a really shy girl who didn't really know how to talk to others around. But when you met Talia, it was like she was your rock, helping you out and trying to make you more outgoing. Do you think that worked?"

"Of course, I don't think I could have made it so close to the end if it wasn't for Talia. She was there for me, and vice versa. We needed each other."

"Now, with the history of how the Blackthorns perished, and that Lucien was the cause of their deaths, do you think there is a way to stop him?"

"There has to be a way to stop him, people always have a weakness about them. I just hope the two of them find it soon."

"Anyways, it took a heck of a long time to bring back Talia from the dead, considering you needed the crystal key and various clones in order to make it possible. Do you think Talia is better now than she was before?"

"I don't think there's a difference, living or dead. She's the same to me."

Talia blushed at this, and she smiled at that proclamation. Then a loud bang was heard, signaling that Lucien was almost done breaking through the barrier.

"Alright, one last thing. Who do you want to win?"

"Lucille, because we were on the same team the whole time. Sure, she had some mood swings sometimes, but she always knew when she needed to keep her head up."

"Okay, let's get out of here."

Dawn, Kris, Talia, Roxie, Carson, Ringo Maria and the other eliminated campers raced out of the room just as the force field exploding into a million little shards.

"Finally, the day of reckoning is here!" Lucien cried out.

**Oh boy, this doesn't look to good. How will the eliminated campers fare, and who will survive all this destruction? Find out of the finale, sometime soon. See ya.**


	32. Annihilation

**This is what the entire show has been building to, the last episode. This will be Hubbie vs. Lucille. Now, this challenge is simple enough to understand, stop Lucien, and you win. Plain enough to eat a bagel…I didn't mean that as a joke.**

**I don't own Total Drama. It's owned by FreshTV.**

**Now, onto the finish**

Total Drama: Welcome to Horrorville

Episode 20: Annihilation

Down in Hell, Lucille and Hubbie were looking down at Satan, who was breathing very heavily. They then looked at the other group members. Richard face seemed to have darkened based on what has transpired over the past couple of minutes. Uri and Candice had nervous faces, wondering what was going to happen next. Lilly seemed calm, but was sweating a bit. Venus had an unchanged expression around Lucille, but a concerned one with Hubbie. Cass was rubbing Hubbie's shoulder, with a look of concern on her face. And Zara was shivering, as she didn't know what was going to happen next. The two remaining campers looked at the guards in front of them, who were still blocking them from exiting. They got together to discuss something.

"We need to get out of here." Hubbie said.

"You can say that again. We need to stop Lucien before he destroys everything in sight." Lucille said.

"But how are we going to do that when demons are the only one that possesses magic in underworld and the only person who can teleport can't seem to breathe properly. What do you suppose we do?"

"Well, that's why we're talking to one another aren't we? So we can figure out a plan of escape."

Both of them got to talking about what to do. They then saw something in one of Satan's pockets. Lucille reached inside, and she opened up a paper, which turned out to be a map of the entire underworld. They saw that on the map, there were multiple ways of going about getting out of here.

"Why don't we go to where Al is, and try to ask him to-"Lucille began.

"Lucille, there's no way he would let us go through it, let alone allow us in there."

"But it's the closest to us."

"Yeah, but if we go near the top of the underworld, then there should be an exit that is unguarded."

"But isn't that the one that leads to Greece or something like that?"

"No, I asked Harmony about that, she said that exit went to Horrorville."

"So, what do we do now? We need to fight through multiple demons to get to the top."

They both then looked at Satan. Hubbie went up to him.

"Hey Satan, do you think we can take some things from your throne room. Their important to stopping the guy that ripped through your chest."

Satan nodded his head nervously, and began to tell them were to go.

* * *

_Pleasantville…_

The campers plus Dawn were trying to hide from Lucien as he floated around the area for a bit, searching for them. Then he sent a fireball that was a couple of yards away from them. When he vanished from sight, Dawn and the others made a break for a secret room, and Dawn locked the door from behind them when they got in.

"How fucking strong is this guy?" Roxie asked.

"Oh I don't know, he has an all powerful orb that seems to want to open dimensions and bring back the dead. He's really powerful Roxie" Robin said.

"Hey, no fighting. We need to focus on the task at hand, and that's getting us prepared to fight him, and whoever else he has by his side." Adrian said.

"Well, it's a good thing this town comes prepared." Dawn said.

Dawn opened a closet, and in their were a couple of weapons and wands that seemed to be around the room. Sean grabbed the two knives, Liz grabbed a kitchen knife, JoJo grabbed a machete, Maya grabbed a sickle, Francis grabbed a malice, Aiden grabbed a fire axe, Kelsey grabbed some saw blades to throw, Robin had double pistols, Draken had a wizard staff in his hands, Colleen had some potions in her grasp, Sebastian had a couple of throwing knives, Allen had a battle axe, Adrian had a wand in his hand, Allison had her crystal ball, Carson had some sort of magic carpet, Roxie had a Katina and a sub machine gun with various amounts of ammo, Ringo had gotten some magic grenades in his arsenal, and Kris had a sort of cloak.

"Kris, why are you choosing that?" Francis asked.

"Because of this." Kris said.

Kris put the cloak over her body, and she disappeared. Then she kicked Francis in the shin.

"OW, hey what the fuck?"

"Francis, let's be honest, you kind of deserve it." Allison said.

"Fuck you."

"Enough. We have our weapons, now we have to fight off whatever Lucien has up his sleeves." Draken said.

"Alright then, let's get it guys."

The group and Dawn rushed out of the secret room, and began to fight the monsters of the past.

* * *

_Underworld…_

After some convincing by Zara and Cass, the two of them took down the guards for the campers.

"Alright, you all know the plan right?" Hubbie asked.

"Yes. We knocked out the guards like you told us to do." Zara said.

"Now, we have to fight our way through the top in order to get in Satan's room." Venus said.

"Then we have sex-"Cass started.

"No Cass, not the time for that. We stock up on what we have, make are way to the exit after that." Hubbie said.

"Well, then what do we do when we get to the surface?" Candice asked.

"Simple. We find out where Lucien has put his orb, take it out, and defeat him once and for all. Now, any questions?" Lucille asked.

Richard raised his had really quickly.

"Is it too late to panic?" Richard asked.

"Sorry Richard, we need to do this now, or were never going to beat Lucien." Uri said.

Richard began to shake nervously as the group began to walk to Satan's room. But it was easier said than done when they got outside. Harmony was filing her nails at the front gate, and looked at the others with some distain.

"Ugh, why did you guys have to go and cripple Mr. S like that? Now I have to like take you out."

"Wait, we didn't-" Lucille began.

"To late."

Harmony took out some nails that were dark red, and attached them to her fingernails. The file that she was using then morphed into a long stick, and she twirled it around a few times.

"You've got to be kidding me." Richard said.

Harmony used her long nails to teleport in about four smallish demons. They then began to race to the group. Zara pulled out a bow and arrow and began to shoot down the demons. She got three of them quickly, but the forth one tried to slice open Cass' throat, but she used her claws to kill the demon. Harmony then ran to the group, and she pulled the stick back. Zara again came into action as she used her sword to stop the blow. They then began to go back and forth, Zara blocking the stick, and Harmony dodging the sword. The other members of the group snuck past the fight, and exited the court area. Harmony got the upper hand when she used her nails to slice open the right shoulder of Zara. She went for the killing blow, but didn't get it as something slammed into her, and she was knocked unconscious. Zara held her right arm as she looked to see who knocked her out. It turned out that Venus had come up from behind and knocked her out. The two of them then went to the group and followed then up the bridges as Venus was bandaging Zara's shoulder.

* * *

_On the surface…_

The campers were now fighting off the things with their weapons. Roxie was using her sub machine gun to knock down a couple of zombies that were in front of her, and she was laughing while she was doing it. Robin was right next to her, doing the same thing.

"Roxie, if we get out of this, can you agree to share Carson with me?" Robin asked.

"No fucking way. He's chose me and you know it" Roxie said.

"We'll see who can kill better."

Roxie ignored that comment, and got back to taking out the zombies. Francis and Sean were working together to take out one of the Egyptian cats, as they took it down together with a couple of blows to the head.

"Hey, nice job." Francis said.

"Thanks, that really-" Sean started.

Sean never got to finish as a werewolf came up from behind and began to chew off Sean's neck. Before Francis could react, JoJo came up from behind and began chopping off the neck of the werewolf. After a couple of slashes the werewolf collapsed too the ground dead. JoJo and Francis went and dragged off Sean to a safe place. They then began to inspect him, but it wasn't looking good for him. His artery had been chewed open, and was bleeding out quickly.

"Well…this is…the end…of me." Sean said.

Then Sean collapsed to the ground, dying right in front of them. Francis and JoJo hoped that this wasn't real, but they weren't really too sure right now.

"Francis, let's kill those fuckers." JoJo said.

"You can say that again." Francis said.

The Two of them got back together and got back to taking out the monsters. Maya and Liz were working together to take out some vampires that were trying to attack them. One of them tried to come up from behind them, but Sebastian threw a knife into his chest, killing him.

"Thanks Sebastian." Maya said.

"Don't mention it. Just make sure to watch your back for any of them. They could get you." Sebastian said.

Aiden chops up a snake with his fire axe, while Allen takes out a couple spiders with his axe. Both of them convene with one another.

"How many do you think there are?" Aiden asks.

"Thousands of them for all I fucking care. I just wish this would end soon." Allen said.

"Yeah, I know."

The two continued to fight the spiders and Snakes that were around. Draken, Colleen, Adrian and Allison were using their magic items to kill off various evil versions of them. Draken used his magic spell to shout an incantation and shoot out lighting, with it destroying three of his clones. Colleen grabbed a light green potion, and threw it onto two of her clones, causing them to begin to melt. Adrian shouted something form his favorite book, not really expecting it to work.

"_Sectum Sempra!" _Adrian yelled.

Suddenly, invisible like blades slashed open his clones all at once, killing them instantly. Adrian looked at the wand in his hand in shock, actually surprised that worked. Then he looked at what Allison was doing, and she was levitating in midair, chanting various things, blowing up all the clones. After that, she levitated back to the ground, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shit, that was pretty cool." Draken said.

"Fuck that, the shit I was doing was so much cooler." Colleen said.

"Colleen, everything you think you do is much cooler than everyone." Adrian quipped.

Colleen groaned again, as the group went around helping everyone else. Draken walked up to see…a strange sight. There was Carson in the air, using his magic carpet to slice open various monsters throats, while Ringo was blowing up the monsters using his grenades, with the help of Maria using her magic. Draken walked away after that, figuring that they had it covered. Then he turned around and saw Kelsey using her blades to take out the last couple of monster around the area.

"Woo, that was a workout." Kelsey said.

"Of course it was, there was about a thousand monsters roaming around, trying to kill all of us. I would consider that a life or death experience." Draken said.

"Hey, at least most of us-"

Kelsey never got to finish as she was burned to a crisp, by a flamed up CC. Dawn and Talia saw this, as well as the remaining campers, and they came together to try and fight off this monstrosity.

"Shit, we already lost two campers and this guy has some sort of fire like power." Roxie said.

"Hey, at least it's not Lucien" Carson said.

"Ha, this will be a fucking piece of cake." Allen said.

* * *

_Satan's room…_

The group in the underworld burst through the door of Satan's, and they shut the door behind then, and grabbing anything they had to keep the various demons from coming through. Zara still had her shoulder injury, but now Candice had a cut on her head, Uri was limping on his right leg, and Hubbie had a couple of bruises on his body. But now that they were in Satan's domain, they could now begin to look for some weapons to help them out. They began to look around the room for items to help them out. Lucille worked together with Lilly and Zara, and they eventually found a spell book in a vault.

"Wow, this look's really cool. It has the W emblem on it. Was this…" Lucille asked.

"Yes, that is correct. This was William's. He had his spell book on him to get him out of precarious situations. He had spells that even I didn't truly understand. But, it helped him get out of trouble. Well, almost all trouble. When he took out Lucien the first time, he was prepared. But the second time he face him, he didn't expect someone close to him to betray him. He disintegrated by Lucien…and I never saw him again." Lilly said.

Lucille gave Lilly a couple of seconds of silence, so she could morn a bit.

"Lilly, this isn't the only thing he used right? He had to have some magic weapon of sorts to protect himself from Lucien and the monsters."

"Yes, actually he did have a magic sword called-"

"Brighton."

The three woman looked to Hubbie, who had a sword with a WB on it. It had a crystal glow to it, having a strong frame and a light touch to it. Hubbie moved it around to get a feel of it, and he liked it a lot.

"This is dope." Hubbie said.

"Wait, why would William name his sword Brighton?" Lucille asked.

"It's from a song he really likes." Lilly said.

"Wow…I kind of expected something more interesting." Hubbie said.

There was loud banging on the doors some more, and the others got prepared to fight off the demons some more. When the doors were slammed open, it was instead Kathy with a couple of beat up demons knocked out to the ground.

"Alright, let me make this clear. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way is to tell me about those two weapons in your hands, and let me take care of Lucien myself. Or, you can ignore my statement and I take all of you out. Simple enough?" Kathy said.

Richard had had enough of what Kathy had to say.

"Kathy, screw you." Richard said.

"What was that?"

"I said screw you. Because at the beginning of all this, I thought you were helping me out by making me the host of this show I wanted to see thrive. I thought we could have been something together. But now, I think I can't even think about anything else except that this show has been a train wreck ever since you came into the picture as some sort of villain. A villain who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Do you want to know what I have to say to that? GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU BITCH!"

Richard then began to morph in front of the group, shocking Kathy most of all. Richard began to grow and grow, until he was around ten feet tall at this point. Kathy looked up at the huge thing in front of her that was now Richard. He had a dark red shade to his skin, and he had long horns on top of his head, and he seemed to have flaming red eyes.

"Kathy, this ends now!" Richard yelled.

He ran up to Kathy, and smacked her on the face. She flew a couple of yards before hitting the wall hard, knocking her to the ground. Richard turned to the group.

"Now's your chance, get to the top and get the hell out of here." Richard said.

"But what about you?" Candice asked.

"I'll hold her off. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

The group nodded their head, as they took off from Satan's room and to the exit out of the underworld. Richard looked back to Kathy, who was beginning to get up. She had an angry expression on her face.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be is it? Well Richard, bring it!" Kathy yelled.

Richard rushed up to Kathy, but she dodged and moved underneath him. Richard used his feet to try and stomp on Kathy, but she dodged again. Richard then used his left hand to smack Kathy across the room again and against the wall again. Richard then took this opportunity to grab Kathy by her ankles, and take her to where the fire was burning below. She gained consciousness and tried to slice open Richard, but it was no use. Richard had Kathy in her grasp. She tried to plead with Richard.

"Rich, you know I didn't mean to hurt you. I was only trying to look out for everyone else. Please, don't kill me. I'm too young to die. I have so much to live for." Kathy said.

"Well, sorry to say, but it's too late for that now." Richard said.

Richard then let go of Kathy, and dropped her into the lava below. Kathy then began to scream hard and loud as she was burning from the lava, and eventually fell into the lava itself. Richard sighed, as he started to walk his way back to the court room.

* * *

_On the Surface…_

The group was breathing hard, as CC had laughed a bit. They had been fighting CC for the past ten minutes, and couldn't get even close to him as the fire's were to hot to get close to him. That led to the deaths of Colleen, Sebastian, and the now dying Allison. Adrian was keeping Allison close as she was taking her last couple of breaths.

"Hey, don't worry; it's going to be okay. Were taking care of him." Adrian said.

"Ah…thanks…for…that…" Allison said.

Then, she lay on the ground, dead. Adrian was now upset, and wanted to avenge her death. The others were getting really nervous as the bagel turned human was now making its way towards them.

"Hold up…has anyone seen Kris?" Roxie asked.

The question was answer quickly, when they saw a telephone pole suddenly start to fall to where CC was. CC heard the sound of something falling, and turned around and screamed right when the telephone pole came crashing onto of him, killing him instantly. The other group members saw Kris come out of her cloak, and she smiled a bit in reassurance.

"Holy shit, I can't believe that took longer than two minutes. Thanks for the help Kris." Allen said.

"No problem, just doing my job." Kris said.

Dawn, Talia, and Maria came close to the thirteen remaining campers.

"All the monsters appeared to be gone in this area for now, so we should be able to get the shield back up and running." Dawn said.

"Hey, what about the other town? You know, Horrorville." Robin said.

"I don't want to go back their. To many bad memories." Maria said.

"And I don't want to die again. So, that's good for me." Talia said.

The other thirteen campers looked at one another.

"Guys, I'm going to go back into town. Not just to help Hubbie and Lucille, but to save the town from destruction. Sure, the townsfolk tried to kill Lucille, Hubbie, Ringo and I, but they still are trying to survive there. And I'm not going to leave them to die like that. So, who's with me?" Kris asked.

The campers didn't do anything at first. Then the other campers put their hands together, and agreed they wanted to fight together.

"Alright, let's get to Horrorville and save the town." Ringo said.

The campers started making their way to Horrorville, while Dawn, Maria, and Talia watched them go.

_The Exit of the underworld…_

The group in the underworld was now nearing the exit of the underworld, in which magic would finally be available to them. But they were stopped in their path by Al, who had been tossing a coin up and down in the air.

"I wouldn't go down here if I were you." Al said.

"Al, we have to. It's the only way out of there." Lucille said.

"And theirs about a million of those demons waiting for you down there to attack you with the force you can't handle. All I'm saying is that it would be suicide to go down their."

"Are we really going to listen to this guy when he is working with Satan, Kathy, and Harmony?" Cass stated.

"No wait, I want to hear him out. Do you have a better idea?" Lucille asked.

Lucille and Hubbie went up to Al.

"Well, Lucille, remember when I told you how souls come into the underworld through the portal? Well, there is a way through the portal while staying alive. It requires you to stop the flow of souls coming into the underworld in order for you to accomplish getting to your destination. Then, you're going to have to ask where you are going to go, and once you do that, it should take you right there. But, it only allows one at a time, so I suggest you work fast. Oh, by the way, magic works near the portal if you're wondering." Al said.

The group thanked Al, as they raced to the portal room. After a couple minutes of running around the bridges, they finally got inside the room, and saw the portal. Lucille figured that in order to get where they were going they would have to go through the liquid that was roaming around in the pool.

"Uh, which one do we take? The one on the bottom I guess." Cass asked.

"No, I think the best way to make it out is to use the top on. It leads to the human world." Lucille said.

"But how are we supposed to get up their?" Candice asked.

The group thought about it for a few moments, Until Uri came up with a plan.

"Guys…I think we have to build a human tower." Uri said.

"But what about Lilly. Couldn't she just create a ladder or something?" Cass asked.

"I would be able to in these circumstances, but it would drain me a lot. And it would keep me from fighting. So, I think Uri is right in this sense. We need to build a human tower in order to get out of here."

"But…that means some of us will be left behind." Venus said.

"That is correct…and I should stay behind."

The group looked to Lilly in shock.

"Wait, you can't do that. You're our best magician here." Hubbie said.

"Yes, but your forgetting about Venus. She is a very talented magician herself. And she can take care of herself."

"I will not leave you behind Lilly. I'm protecting you like always" Zara said.

Lilly flashed a smile and rubbed the head of her elf companion.

"If that is what you wish, then I will allow it. Now, why don't we get you out of here?"

The others nodded. Since Hubbie and Candice were the strongest of the bunch, they were on the bottom of the ladder. First, they helped out Uri, and he flashed a quick grin.

"See you up there."

Uri touched the pool of liquid, and he vanished without a trace. Cass quickly followed him, and she vanished quickly as well. Then it was Venus' turn, but before she got up, and she kissed the check of Hubbie.

"Hubbie…I want you to know that you will always be in my heart…even if you chose Cass." Venus said.

"Venus, I understand completely. I will always care about you." Hubbie said.

Venus blushed at the comment, and then used the two bodies to climb up, and touch the liquid. She disappeared as well. That left only Hubbie, Candice, and Lucille. Hubbie motioned for Lucille to go next. She nodded her head, and made her way towards the top. Lucille then stopped to talk to Hubbie.

"Hubbie, whatever happens up there, were going to get out of this alive." Lucille said.

"You know it. I just hope it's not painful." Hubbie said.

Lucille nodded and climbed up both Hubbie and Candice, and she touched the liquid and disappeared from sight. Hubbie then started to get in an upward position.

"Okay Candice, I'm going to thrust you towards the liquid. Once you touch it, you should be able to get to where you're going." Hubbie said.

"Alright, got you. Stay safe alright?" Candice asked.

"Okay. One…two…three!"

Hubbie used his upper body strength to propel Candice to the liquid. She touched it, and he saw her disappear. Hubbie breathed a little bit, trying to catch his breath. Once he got it back, he turned back to Lilly. He didn't want to beg, but he needed to ask.

"Lilly…do you think you could give me a boost?" Hubbie asked.

"Of course, just watch your head." Lilly said.

"What does that-"

Hubbie never got to finish as he was pushed from where he was, and landed in the top pool, disappearing from sight. That was when Lilly and Zara began to hear the grumblings and footsteps of the demons coming. Lilly pulled out a staff of hers, while Zara got out her sword.

"These suckers are going to pay." Zara said.

* * *

_In the human realm…_

Lucille was trying to get over the experience of going back to the human world, and it was not fun. She had to see grey flashing light everywhere, and she hoped no one had epilepsy. Lucille looked around her surrounds, and saw that Candice, Venus, Uri, Cass, and she were just about a hundred yards out. That's when she heard a loud pop, and out came Hubbie. He seemed to be trying to organize himself, after seeing what the rest of the group saw. Lucille went up to him to see if he was doing alright.

"Was the trip okay?" Lucille asked.

"Worst thing I had to go through. Not doing it again." Hubbie said.

"I can feel you."

Hubbie and Lucille looked at the town from afar…and it was not pretty in the slightest. The town seemed to be engulfed in flames, which worried the both of them.

"Hubbie, we need to move." Lucille said.

"Right behind you." Hubbie said.

So, Cass, Venus, Candice, Uri, Hubbie and Lucille started running to help out the town.

* * *

_In Horrorville…_

The eliminated campers were having a harder time with Horrorville then they had in the other town, based on the fact that not only the monsters Lucien created were trying to kill them, but the monster residents of the town were pissed off at them for causing all this trouble. So, they were fighting two different fronts…but for some reason were doing alright. Roxie and Carson were now working together, trying to take down the blob monster, but were having a difficult time. That was until Robin came in with a fire extinguisher, and used the thing to freeze the blob in its place. Carson and Roxie were impressed.

"Holy cow, I didn't know you were that smart. Pretty impressive if I do say so myself." Carson said.

"Wow, really…thanks." Robin said, as she was blushing and rubbing her knees.

"Jesus fucking Christ, we don't have time for this. We need to get rid of these monsters." Roxie yelled.

The three got back to taking out other monsters. Meanwhile Draken was using his staff to conjure up some lighting magic to kill some spiders. Then, he saw Ringo surrounded by snakes, and realized he couldn't use his grenades without accidently hurting himself. So, he cast a fire spell,

"_Incinerate!"_

A bunch of fire flew out of his staff and drew the snakes back. Ringo gave Draken a hi-five after that.

"Dude, that was totally wicked." Ringo said.

"Yeah, it was nothing. Just doing my wizarding duties." Draken said.

"But Draken, your not a wizard."

"Yes, not in real life, but in here, anything is-you know what, we should actually get back to fighting before these zombies kill us okay?" Draken said.

"Agreed"

They both began blasting their way past zombies. Kris was hidden under the invisibility cloak, and wandering around in case anyone needed help. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Adrian looking really upset, and she understood why. One of his friends just died, and he wanted revenge. She just hoped that it didn't go over his head. As Kris looked around, she saw that the number of monsters in Horrorville was starting to dwindle. But, just like last time, she wanted to stay hidden just in case anything bad happened. So, she continued following the action. Aiden, Allen, Liz, Maya, Francis, and JoJo were busy taking out the rest of the monsters. Aiden and Allen killed a few more zombies, and a couple of evil copies. Liz and Maya took out a few spiders and snakes. And Francis and JoJo got rid of a scarecrow that was trying to attack them. After that, all of them nodded their heads in wonderment, finally having a break.

"Geez, that took way to long." Maya said.

"I know right, we could have been done faster if-"Francis began.

"I'm going to stop you right there before you finish that sentence. I know what you're going to say." Maya said.

"And it's probably sexist." JoJo said.

"Geez guys, all of this is making me feel kind of chilly." Aiden said.

Suddenly, Liz, Maya, Francis, and JoJo were all frozen in a matter of seconds. Aiden and Allen cried out in shock.

"What in the literal fuck just happened?" Allen said.

"I think it had something to do with her." Aiden said.

As the other campers converged together, the one known as BC came into the picture.

"By the way that most of you are standing here right now, I can tell that you have already defeated CC. But to me, I will be more of a challenge." As she was saying this, she began to punch each of the frozen campers one by one, until they were nothing but broken ice. "Now, I will give you an option before you want to try and kill me. First, you can put your weapons down now, and Lucien will spare you accordingly. Of course, you will have to become his servants from now on and do what you're told, but I think it's worth better then dying. Or there is option two, you decline the offer, I kill all of you, and the whole world perishes. Your choice." BC said.

Allen and Roxie didn't hesitate to give an answer.

"You know what you bagel bitch; I think I would rather die than deal with his shit." Roxie said.

"And I wouldn't want to deal with his terrifying nightmares that he would create. Just to much fucking chaos there." Allen said.

"Then you all must DIE!" BC Said.

BC then sent out a flash of ice, which the group of nine dodged. Allen then tried to cut her open with his battle axe, but she punched him flat in the face, knocking him back. She went to try and freeze him, but was stopped by a grenade exploding in front of her, which caused her to burst out in flames. She cooled herself off with her ice, and looked to see Ringo reading another grenade. She used her hand to sent out more ice, which forced Ringo to dodge. BC then saw Aiden and Adrian rush towards her. Adrian stayed back, and Aiden went for her head. BC slapped Aiden away, while Adrian called out his spell again.

"_Sectum Sempra."_

He saw the invisible knives cutting around her…but to BC, it did nothing. Instead, she blasted her ice powers onto Adrian, and he froze up like a popsicle.

"NO!" The eight remaining campers cried out.

BC laughed in the silent air, and walked toward the now frozen Adrian. She then punched Adrian's frozen body, and broke into a million pieces.

"This is a joke right? You have to be much stronger than that. Is this all you've got? Is this all you've got in the tank? Then this will be the easiest fight in my life!" BC cried out.

But, before she got off another Ice sheet, she was tied together by some rope that came out of nowhere. She then hit the ground hard. She looked around to see who could have done this, and she saw a group of six that were responsible. Hubbie, Lucille, Uri, Candice, Zara and Venus looked like they had just barely gotten there in time. Hubbie looked at BC with some distain. He walked up to BC with William's sword in his hand.

"You think you're going to beat him with just some super sword? Once he powers up that orb on top of the mansion, then this world is doomed…and I just said where the orb was didn't I?" BC said.

"Yes, and unfortunately, you're not making out of here." Hubbie raised the sword in the air. "This is for my friends."

Hubbie swung the sword, and BC's head came flying off. Hubbie then went to see the remaining friends he had left. He hugged Ringo, glad to see that he was okay.

"Hey, are you hurt at all?" Hubbie asked.

"I'm good, nothing to serious." Ringo said.

Lucille looked around for anyone she recognized, and But she didn't see any signs of Sean or Lucille. Draken, noticing her predicament, went up to Lucille.

"Sorry, they didn't make it." Draken said.

"Figures…Draken, why doesn't anything good seem to happen to me…it always feels like just when I get close to someone I care about, they seem to get eliminated?" Lucille asked.

"Well, to be honest, I think you're really lucky to be here now. You were in precarious situations of getting eliminated multiple times. But, you seemed to outlast a lot of strong competitors. So, you must be here for a reason. You're here to win."

Lucille nodded, having a couple of tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Draken. For cheering me up and all."

"Anytime. Just, try not to die. You know, end of the world impending right now."

Lucille nodded her head, thinking about how to not cause the end of the world. Hubbie meanwhile got in touch with Allen and Aiden, to start forming a plan.

"So, the orb at the moment is on top of the mansion. But which mansion did he mean?" Hubbie asked.

"Dude, the fucking mansion that is glowing with purple energy." Allen said.

Allen and Aiden pointed at the mansion where they first began, and it had a glowing dark purple hue.

"Right, thank you. Now, what are we going to do when we get there?"

"Why don't we go through the inside and to the attic? That way, we can get to the roof that way." Aiden said.

Both Allen and Hubbie looked at him in shock.

"Aiden, where did you get this info?"

"Well, do you remember when the challenge about the zombies was close to an end? Well, just when the zombies were about to break in, I found a secret hatch that opened to the roof. So, if we use that, will be able to go up there, and stop Lucien for good."

"Well shit, let's fucking do this." Allen said.

"But how will we get there?" Aiden asked.

Hubbie looked around a bit, until he saw that the yellow bus that the campers started out in was still operational. He motioned toward everyone towards the bus, and then got all the remaining campers, plus Cass, Uri, Candice and Venus into the bus. While the invisible driver drove, Hubbie began to speak.

"Okay guys, I think I have a plan. First, we are going to head to the mansion the Blackthrons owned. Then we are going to stop Lucien. First, Allen and Roxie are the bulks of the groups, so they take out the heavy hitters. Carson, you're the air, you tell me what's happening at all times. Kris, you are the lookout on the ground…Kris?"

The other campers looked around, but they only saw the cloak lying on the ground, with no sign of Kris in sight.

"What the in the actual Fuck?" Allen cried out.

"Why did she disappear like that all of a sudden?" Aiden asked.

Uri thought about it for a few minutes, but then finally came to a realization.

"Guys, what if Lucien isn't trying to open a portal to another dimension, like we all thought he was. What if he's opening a portal…to a different time? Like, for instance, what if he can go back in time, and change the past? Then, everything that happens in the future changes the way things happen. But it seems that our timeline hasn't changed, based off of the face that he wants to kill the Blackthorn family before it becomes a problem. So he's going back to the first descendent. William Blackthorn." Uri said.

That was when a light bulb went off in Carson's Brian.

"Wait a minute. The guy we've been trying to search for the past couple of months seemed to be the butler of the Blackthorn. But what if…William Blackthorn was the guy we were looking for all this time? And if William existed since 1756, and somehow disappeared in the 1970's…that must mean he was two hundred plus years old. Which must meant that he had some sort of invincibility of dying. Which was the case until he tried to destroy the orb, which took it away from him right before he destroyed it. He must of died of old age then after a couple of hours later. That's why he suddenly disappeared."

Venus then hit another set of realizations.

"And that's why there were memories inside our heads of us seeing him. The orb must have had an effect on our memories like he never left us. When in fact that couldn't be further from the truth."

Everyone went silent after that, not knowing what to say in this situation. But Hubbie took over.

"Well guess what? We can't morn now. We need to focus on the task at hand, and that is taking out a guy who has caused so much trouble for us over the past couple of months. We have William Blackthorn's weapons here, and we can use them against him. We can take this guy down, even if he is affecting our future. We can stop him once and for all before he causes any more chaos. Now, who's with me?" Hubbie said.

The group cheered, as they made their way to the mansion.

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

The group had gotten to the mansion, and most of the group was starting to trickle out. Roxie though was looking around the bus for something. Lucille went back in to check on her.

"Are you looking for Carson?" Lucille asked.

"Yes, I can't fucking find him. You don't think Lucien took him out already?" Roxie asked.

"I think that's what he did. But you can't get worked up over it. We need to keep moving."

Roxie had fists in her hand, and that was making her right hand bleed from the samurai sword. She had a look of vengeance on her face.

"Yes, let's."

Roxie and Lucille then exited the bus, while looking at the group members that were left. Most of the non-monsters were really nervous about the situation. Hubbie and Lucille though, had to keep a cool head so as to not panic the others. But they were nervous when they saw the lightning from above, which was where the orb was.

"Okay guys, you remember the plan right? We get to the attic, use the secret hatch that Aiden told us about, grab the orb, and smash it into a million pieces. Simple right?" Hubbie said.

"Easy for you to fucking say. What if he finds out were here?" Allen said.

"Allen by the time he knows were here, we will have already destroyed the orb and save the earth from destruction." Lucille said.

"But what if we don't get out of here alive?" Draken asked.

"We will make it out of here. I promise you that." Hubbie said.

Everyone nodded their heads. Candice, Uri, Venus, and Cass entered the mansion first to see if there were any intruders. When there were none, they motioned for everyone else to enter. Hubbie, Lucille, Aiden, Ringo, Roxie, Allen, and Robin entered the room. But they noticed that Draken was nowhere to be seen. Only his staff was left outside. Ringo looked upset.

"I'll grab his staff. Don't want to leave it out here." Ringo said.

Ringo was about to exit the mansion but something grabbed the staff and disappeared without a trace. Ringo backed up quickly and closed the door shut. Ringo looked around nervously.

"Did anyone else see what I see?" Ringo asked.

"Yeah, and it was such a blur we didn't even see who grabbed it." Hubbie said.

The others began to climb the staircase to the top. But when Allen got to the door at the top of the stairs, the door opened and out popped the sea monster Nemmie. She began to lick Allen's face, and Allen was trying to push her off.

"Nemmie, your okay." Ringo cried out.

Ringo hugged Nemmie, and began to pet her while she was licking his face.

"How in the fuck did she even get her? And how is she still alive without water?" Roxie asked.

"Ah, magic, duh." Cass said.

"Right, I'll try to remember that magic doesn't make any sense and that it takes the people we care about. Nothing to harmful about that."

Cass rolled her eyes a bit, with some sweat on her face. The group then followed Aiden, as he pulled down the ladder with the string, which led to the attic. One by one, the group climbed into the attic, getting increasingly uncomfortable as they tried to see where they were going. Aiden flipped on a light switch inside so that everyone can see.

"Aiden, are you ready?" Lucille asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Aiden said.

Aiden looked around the roof edges for a couple of seconds, before he heard a clicking sound. Aiden pushed open the secret door. Aiden motioned then to follow him, as he made his way up to the roof. Hubbie quickly followed Aiden through to the roof. Once he got their…he couldn't see Aiden in sight. Hubbie desperately looked around as Lucille came up as well.

"Hubbie, what happened to Aiden?" Lucille asked.

"I…I think he got him. Lucien took Aiden…FUCK!" Hubbie cried out.

The others began to come out as well, with Allen looking around for Aiden. Once he realized that he was gone to, he punched the roof that he was near, and it left a couple of indents on it.

"Allen, stop hitting things. We don't want this place to collapse on itself. It's old enough as it is." Robin said.

"I lost my fucking friend to that freak show Lucien. I'm not going to stop punching things until he dies." Allen said.

Hubbie and Lucille looked around, and saw the orb hanging around the top of the chimney. But it was around a couple of broken parts of the roof. Hubbie and Lucille looked at each other than, knowing that they shouldn't be doing this by themselves.

"Roxie, Allen, your coming with us." Hubbie said.

The others looked at Hubbie in shock.

"Wait, does that mean-"Ringo asked.

"Yeah, we can only bring a couple of you with us. We need you to guard that door so no one can kill us while our backs our turned." Lucille said.

"Hubbie wait." Cass said.

She walked up to Hubbie, and asked him something.

"Could I come with you? This mission is important to you and all, and I want to do my part to help out."

Hubbie looked skeptical. On the one hand, this was the girl of his dreams that he wanted to date from now on. But on the other, he barely knew anything about her at all, besides the fact that she really loves him and cares about him. So he went with the option that he liked the best.

"Sure, you can come. You got some kitty powers we could use." Hubbie said.

Cass smiled a bit, although not her usual smile.

"Good to here." Cass said.

"Okay, let's keep moving." Lucille said.

So, Lucille, Hubbie, Cass, Allen and Roxie trekked their way to the chimney. The group of five had to slowly walk, as to not fall down hard onto the second floor. After about five minutes of doing this, they finally came to the chimney. Hubbie was happy that this was finally over, but Lucille wasn't so sure.

"Hubbie…this seems to easy. Why would Lucien put this in such a place where it was an easy place to find? We should destroy it before we touch it." Lucille said.

"But, it's not a big deal, he's far away from this mansion right now. It's alright if I got to see how powerful this thing was before we destroyed it." Hubbie said.

"That's exactly what would fucking happen if you were in a horror movie. You say everything is going to be fine and you want to check this out, then the person goes mad hungry crazy with power, and dies." Roxie said.

"Roxie, what's the worst that can happen."

Hubbie went up to the top part of the chimney, and went to grab the orb. But it suddenly shot upward, along with various amounts of stone platforms from the ground. Lucille and Hubbie got hit with one, and started floating towards where the orb was going.

"HOLY FUCK, HUBBIE!" Allen cried out.

Hubbie and Lucille could hear the cries out for help diminishing the more they went up. About another twenty seconds later, the platform stopped. Hubbie and Lucille were disoriented, but that quickly changed when they saw Lucien standing a couple of yards away from them.

"Ah, it's good to see you two. I was beginning to wonder if anyone would take a gamble at trying to grab my special orb. But it turned out to be your ignorant bliss that made this happens right now. Now, I already know what you're going to say. It's a shame; I thought I was going to be the one to tell you that I'm planning on killing the great great great grandfather William Blackthorn, for ruining my life those three hundred years ago. But after I killed…the parents, then I unloaded on the one thing I despised the most, lady Talia."

Hubbie was confused as to why Lucien was mentioning Talia, but Lucille realized what was going on quickly.

"Wait a minute…your not a being made out of solid are you? Your demon by heart, but not by soul. So that means that you must be an entity. This can take control of other people's bodies." Lucille said.

"Lucille, what does that have to do with him mentioning the Blackthorns?" Hubbie asked.

"That's because the person standing right in front of us is…James Blackthorn."

* * *

_On the roof…_

"Holy shit, what the hell happened to them?" Roxie asked.

"How am I supposed to fucking know, they were there, and now they aren't." Allen said.

"So what, are we just going to sit here and do nothing?"

"What other choice do we have? Do you have a way to get two thousand feet in the air?"

"Fuck your right. Why don't we help out the others?"

"Good idea."

Roxie and Allen began to slowly go across the banged up roof.

"By the way, any fucking idea where Cass went?" Roxie asked.

"No fucking clue. I hope she didn't get crushed by the stone." Allen said.

Roxie and Allen were shocked to find that the group of Ringo, Robin, Candice, Venus, and Uri were trying to hold off various monsters from pushing through, but were having trouble keeping them back. Allen and Roxie grabbed their weapons quickly, and began to chop off the monsters. Ringo was about to grab another magic grenade out of his pocket, but was pulled inside the attic when a scarecrow pulled him inside.

"Ringo!" Roxie said.

Ringo tried to fight out of it, but it was no use. So, he got all the magic grenades he could out of his pockets, and pulled the pins on all of them.

"Guys, I pulled the pins. Get away before you get hit by something. I'll be okay."

The group nodded their head, and ran back to where the chimney was, and after that, saw a huge explosion that obliterated the attic. But now that the attic was going, so was the rest of the house. The various members tried to grab on to various objects, with Roxie, Allen, and Robin getting on top of the chimney, while Venus, Candice, and Uri grabbed onto an antenna that was near the edge of the mansion.

"Roxie, why didn't you come sooner?" Robin asked.

"I was looking out for Hubbie and Lucille. Don't you remember that?" Roxie asked.

"Well you could of done it a little quicker."

"At least I have a boyfriend."

"At least I gave a life."

The two girls started slapping each other across the face.

"Guys fucking look up." Allen said.

The group of six looked to see what was happening. They saw a bunch of glowing lights, but not a lot of action.

* * *

_In the air…_

Hubbie was shell shocked at what he was hearing right now.

"Wait, hold on. That guy, that we are looking at right now, is James Blackthorn? I thought he died or disappeared or something likes that."

"That's probably because he is actually dead, but Lucien made it seem like he was still alive. He took over his life without anyone in the world knowing." Lucille said.

"That is correct young lady. I am Lucien, but I own the body of James Blackthorn. He was a stubborn one, always seeming to want to focus on about how he wanted to change the world. And I kind of did help him with that part. Well, not yet. I still need to change the world for the better." Lucien said.

"Dude, this is not the definition of making the world better. This is making it worse." Hubbie said.

"So I'm fixing it by making sure that stupid Blackthorn family is never in my way to begin with."

"But you'll be changed the future, which could cause rippled affects you can't even imagine will happen." Lucille said.

"So what, if the world is ice, I'll rule it. If the world is fire, then I'll rule it. Anything that is still living and breathing, I will rule it. Nothing can stop my dream from becoming a reality."

"Not on our watch!" Hubbie yelled.

Hubbie pulled out his sword and began to make his way towards Lucien. Lucien cast a fire spell at him, but it was blocked by a water spell spoken to Lucille from the book. Hubbie dodged a couple of bomb spells by Lucien, and used the sword to try and slice Lucien in half. It didn't work as Lucien dodged and hit Hubbie in the back of his head, throwing him to the ground and discombobulating him. Lucien focused his attention on Lucille as he threw a couple of fire bombs at her. Lucille created a force field that kept her safe from the fire bombs. She then cast a wind spell, and that caused Lucien to try and keep himself steady with the strong wind. But it accidently caused the part of the stone that Lucille was on to start to crack. She moved out of the way quickly, before she fell to the ground below.

* * *

_On the roof…_

Even though they wanted to fight, Robin, Allen, Roxie, Candice, Uri, and Venus were busy fighting more of the monsters that were coming to the roof. Their numbers seemed to be becoming hefty, and were having trouble holding them back. Then Robin saw something coming to the ground, and looked to where Uri, Candice, and Venus were. Then she realized what was going to happen.

"Guys, look out!" Robin yelled.

Uri looked at Robin confused for a second, and then looked up and saw a chunk of stone heading for him, Candice, and Venus. Candice grabbed both Venus and Uri and pulled them away before the stone hit them. It went through the roof. That's when the six began to feel the rumblings again of a collapse. Uri, Candice, and Venus looked at one another before the three of them fell through the roof.

"Shit, now the healer and the other two shitheads are gone. Fuck this man; he's trying to kill all of us." Allen said.

"Stop fucking complaining and fight more. Do you want to fucking die here?" Roxie asked.

"Hell no, but the situation we have is fucking shit."

"Robin what do you think about this-"

Roxie and Allen looked around, and saw that Robin was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit, it's just us two." Allen said.

"Fucking hell. We might actually die." Roxie said.

"Well, if we die here right now…it was an honor fighting and competing against you."

Roxie looked at the outstretched hand of Allen, looking at it for a few. Then she smiled as she shook it. The two of them hugged it out, as the monsters all converged on them, and began ripping them apart.

* * *

_In the air…_

"NO!" Hubbie cried out.

He just saw all the campers he had known throughout the course of this show die right in front of him. Lucille tried to attack Lucien with another spell, but she was put in a cage with purple flames, which prevented her from using any magic. Lucien laughed at the fate the two of them were in.

"Ah, look at you two. Fighting to save the whole world, when the world is dying around you. Once William Blackthorn is dead, I will be the one true ruler of this world."

Hubbie slowly got up from the ground and looked at Lucien with anger.

"James please-"

"THERE IS NO JAMES! Only Lucien. And that's all it's ever going to be."

Hubbie laughed a bit. Lucien looked at him with confusion.

"What? What's so funny?" Lucien asked.

"You know I never figured out one thing. We never figured out who was your ally that we didn't know about. But I don't think that matters now. Only that my desire to kill you is my endless desire now." Hubbie said.

Hubbie rushed to Lucien again, dodging the various spells that he threw at him. Lucien then dodged again when he tried to slice him open again, but this time Hubbie kicked him in mid air in the stomach, which made him fall to the ground. Hubbie then hit the ground, and rushed to him and began to slice his sword at Lucien again. Lucien tried to dodge, but he realized that he wasn't close to the orb, so he couldn't move at a lighting speed, so he had to dodge the attacks normal speed. He couldn't do it quickly enough, as the sword hit Lucien in the stomach, causing him to cry out in pain. Lucien then fell to the ground in dismay, looking calm but nervous at Hubbie. Hubbie pointed his sword at Lucien, before he moved it to a raised position.

"Any last words before you go?" Hubbie asked.

Lucien then sinisterly smiled.

"Yes…goodbye Hubbie."

Hubbie looked confused, until a bunch of claws came out of his chest. Hubbie looked shocked at the injuries he received. He turned around to see who could have done this…Cass was there with the claws in his chest.

"But…why?" Hubbie groaned.

"Because getting you to like me was all part of the plan. I knew you would make it to the end once I had you locked up in my hand. Then the rest was simple, manipulate the people around me, and use then to help Lucien. You were just a pawn Hubbie. Which is all you'll ever be." Cass said.

Hubbie had some angry tears in his eyes, but Cass began to drag Hubbie toward the edge of the cliff, right around where Lucille was being held in the cage. Cass looked at Lucille with some animosity.

"Now Lucille, watch your friend die. We win." Cass said.

Cass threw Hubbie off the stone platform, and began to fall.

"NOOOO!" Lucille cried out while, she had tears in her eyes.

Lucille began to look for something anything in the spell book that would help her in this instance. She saw two spells that might work. The first one would be a hundred hands that would come out of the ground and pull the person into the structure, turning the person into that thing when they become encased in it. Or the other, which included bringing back all the monsters that Lucille had encountered throughout the show. She decided to go with the spell that brought back all the creatures. She tried to break through the purple fire bars, but it was no use. Cass and Lucien looked at each other with glee. Then Cass made her claws appear again.

"Say goodbye to this world Lucille. No one can save you now." Lucien said.

Suddenly, Lucille heard a whipping sound, and she saw William's sword bust through the chains. She said the spell that she wanted out loud in Latin.

"_Vidi enim omnia monstra: Veni ad me in tempore opus! (For all the monsters I have seen come to me in my time of need.)"_

Suddenly, a thick layer of mist appeared out of thin air, causing Lucien and Cass to cough a bit. Cass and Lucien desperately looked around to see where she went. Then Cass and Lucien looked on in shock at a angry looking Cass, next to all the monsters she had seen over the course of the show. First, there were about ten zombies piled close next to one another. There was Chino, the serial killer who threw the campers into the torture chamber. There were about three werewolves, all looking angrily at Cass and Lucien. There were three dark black cats, looking at Cass and Lucien with red colored eyes. There were two vampires, each of different sexes. A young witch that looked eerily similar to Maria, had a long black hat on. Three alien bagels had their futuristic guns pointed at Cass and Lucien. The Scarecrow had a wicked smile to him, as he held his rake manically. A couple of sirens looked with giant grins on their faces, ready to eat. A Dragon blasted fire out of its mouth in the air. A red glowing bee looking angrily at Cass and Lucien. A multitude of spiders and snakes surrounded Cass and Lucien. The guy with the gas mask had appeared with a poke stick in his hand. Nemmie the sea monster was there with an angry blue hue to her. About five clones of Lucille were there with similar books to the one she had. A giant blue blob was waiting to take its prey. And a demon that was similar to Al had on a sort of tuxedo on, looking very polished. Lucille turned to Lucien and Cass before she uttered the words heard round the world.

"I am not taking any more of your shit. So, on one last note, get those fuckers." Lucille said.

The spiders and snakes rushed to Cass and Lucien. Both of them took most of them out with ease, but the werewolves were the thing that was giving Cass trouble. She dodged a couple of blows from one of them, and killed it with a claw to the neck, slicing it open. Lucien just punched the other werewolf in the face, knocking it out. He threw the werewolf off the ledge. Cass forgot about the third werewolf, and got bit in the neck by it. She gouged out both of it's eyes, blinding it. She pushed the last werewolf off the edge. But she was then overtaken by the zombies and had to fight her way through. The two vampires rushed at Lucien, moving very quickly through the air, with Lucien having to dodge the attacks. Lucien then created two stakes, and punctured the two vampires in the chest. He looked at Cass and she had just finished off the last of the zombies. Cass and Lucien looked at Lucille with fervor.

"Is that all you got?" Cass quipped.

Chino then came up from behind Cass, and grabbed her by her arms and legs. Then he brought her down on his knee, and completely shattered her spine.

"AHHHHH!" Cass cried out in pain.

Cass tried to move her legs, but she couldn't feel them. Chino back off as the remaining monsters began to converge on her.

"No, wait don't do this, I'm too young to AHHHH!"

The gas mask guy chopped her arm off, the various purple cats, sirens, and dragon began to eat her whole. Finally, after all of that, the blob consumed Cass, and disintegrated Cass down into nothing. Lucien was now looking a little nervous.

"Alright, you're pretty good for a girl. Now, I'm going to unleash my true power. You won't be able to escape me now. Because I have the orb in my grasp." Lucien said.

"Oh, you mean that orb." Lucille said.

Lucien was confused with what Lucille was talking about, but then saw the orb that was supposed to be his in the mouth of Nemmie. Nemmie handed the orb to Lucille, who whispered a spell. Lucien then felt an arm grab his ankle. He then felt more arms coming out and beginning to pull him into the stone. Lucien knew what this spell was.

"Wait, no, you can't do this. I am a demon for Christ sake. I can't die."

"I know you can't. So, I'm turning you into stone for the next ten million years, so by the time you escape, there will be no one to rule over."

Lucien now had a hundred hands on him, pulling into the ground. He now only had his head above the stone, and he ushered one last word before he was turning into stone.

"CURSE THIS BLASTED WORLD!"

Lucien then disappeared into the stone. Lucille now put the orb up over her head, and slammed the orb down into the stone. The orb shattered into a million pieces, and the stone platform that was standing up now began to fall. She was the only one up their as the other monsters she had called now were smoke. She cast a spell to keep herself from hitting the ground to hard. She floated the last couple of feet to a now destroyed Blackthorn mansion. She then saw waving hands near the bus, so she floated to the group. There was Candice, Uri, Venus…and Hubbie! Lucille touched down to the ground below, and rushed to Hubbie.

"Hubbie, are you doing okay?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, a lot better than I was before. Venus really helped me out." Hubbie said.

"For sure I thought he was dead for a moment, but I didn't give up on him. He eventually woke up and…um…" Venus said.

Venus blushed a bit, but the two campers laughed at that.

"So, did you tell them?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, I told them about how Cass betrayed all of us. But, I want to hear what happened about up there. What did you do?" Hubbie asked.

"Well, I only just sentenced Lucien to stone for the next ten million years. And, I also destroyed the orb, so no more controlling of everything." Lucille said.

"Well, I guess that means you won." Uri said.

"Won what?"

"The two million dollar prize that everyone was fighting for. You won it."

Lucille was shocked at this, and she screamed in excitement, and jumped around a bit, but then realized something.

"Oh my goodness, I need to bring back everyone." Lucille said.

She looked through the spell book, and found the reincarnation spell. She uttered a few words, before the eighteen campers that had died all appeared in a flurry of bright yellow light. All of them looked shocked to still be alive, and all of them hugged one another. Hubbie saw Francis, Aiden, Allen, and Ringo come up to greet him.

"Dude, how are you doing?" Francis asked.

"Not to good. I got stabbed by the person I thought cared about me, and I didn't win the prize." Hubbie said.

"Don't fucking worry about that shit. It's just a game man." Allen said.

"Yeah, you have so much to be proud of. Just look at how far you got? That's a lot more impressive then most people here can say."

"And you really helped a lot of us through tough times. Even if you didn't win, I still say you're a winner on the inside." Ringo said.

Hubbie smiled a bit, and rubbed the head of Ringo, thanking him for saying that. Allison and Sean went up to Lucille.

"So, what happened? Did you defeat him?" Allison asked.

"Yes I did…so that means I won the prize." Lucille said.

Allison and Sean were ecstatic.

"Holy macaroni, you have got to tell Fredrick about this when we get back." Sean said.

"Fredrick? Who's Fredrick?" Allison asked.

"He was my friend who competed on Disaster Island. He's probably going to be pumped once he watches this."

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

"YES!" Fredrick cried out in joy.

The campers were all laughing at the reaction that Fredrick was giving, not really expecting to get this kind of thing out of an old camper. Fredrick went up to Lucille.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell me that you'd won this whole thing?" Fredrick asked.

"Because if I would have told you, it would have given away the surprise." Lucille said.

"Oh right…I knew that."

Fredrick left the room to try and get some more drinks for the guests. Lucille had Allison around her shoulder, Carson and Roxie were cuddled up with one another, Kris was snuggled up next to Talia, Aiden was watching Francis and Allen arm wrestling, Sean was trying to tell jokes to Liz and JoJo, Robin was staring at Roxie with a jealous face, while Maya was trying to get the attention of Robin. Kelsey was sitting next to Lucille, while looking at Ringo and Maria talking to one another. Then, they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Fredrick cried out.

They heard his feet run across the floor, and he greeted the person who was at the door. When Fredrick came back, they saw Hubbie and Venus holding hands.

"Hubbie, you finally made it." Allen said, as he slammed Francis' hand hard on the tabletop

"Nice to see you to Allen. Did I miss the end?" Hubbie asked.

"Yeah, you just missed it." Lucille said.

Hubbie and Venus sat down on the floor, watching the end credits.

"Hey, whatever happened to everyone else?" Carson asked suddenly.

"You know, that's a really good question." Lucille said.

* * *

_In Horrorville…_

Mayor Harris was leading the town to the rebuilding process, and they were about halfway finished. Mayor Harris was a little disappointed that he lost about a quarter of his people, but he still wanted to look in the faces of the town he was trying to work towards.

* * *

_In the monster world…_

Lilly was serving tables as Zara was bartending, and both had excited people talking to both of them.

"Lilly, how do you think the new guy Zane is doing?" Zara asked.

"He's doing fine. He lighting quick, so that will stop people from trying to come in here. And I just talked to Venus as well, she loves living with Hubbie in his house." Lilly said.

"That's good to here. What do you think happened to that Richard guy?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I think he's having the best time of his life."

* * *

_In the underworld…_

Richard was holding a baseball bat in his hands, while waiting for a pitch to come from his father Satan. He still looked like a demon, but he didn't seem to care. Satan threw the baseball, and Richard hit it out of the park. Richard ran around the bases in celebration, before he hi-fived Satan.

"Dad, I think it's worth being down here. There's so much more going on around here." Richard said.

"Yes, of course son, there is no way this could get any better." Satan said.

Al then appeared out of nowhere, and handed Satan a slip of paper.

"I did this so you two can hang out more. You can thank me later." Al said.

Then he disappeared again. Satan looked at the slip, and saw a paper that said entry to the human world.

"Holy crap, that means…I can hang out in the human world!"

"Alright dad!"

The two then hugged one another as Al looked on.

* * *

_At an office building…_

Richard and Candice were walking around a building that seemed to have a lot of suited men. Richard seemed more nervous.

"Candice, is this really a good idea?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, of course it is. If you get accepted, you and I get to hang out much more often. But it won't be a problem since you have a pedigree to be the best at your job." Candice said.

"But working for the CIA? Where you work?"

"Richard, you'll be fine. I mean it would be nice if you could go back in time and repeat your mistake, but things like that don't exist. No pressure."

Richard thought about what she said, and that gave him an idea as they walking into an office.

**And…I'm finally finished with this story. It took me six hard and long months to finish, but I finally did it. And it's even better that I have another story to work on. Now, I will say that choosing between Hubbie and Lucille may sound simple, but it was a lot harder to decide. First, Hubbie started out as one of my favorite campers to use, which is why he got the most screen time out of all the campers. Right from the start, he showed he meant to be, and I always had him going to the end. But as for Lucille, she didn't start out as a favorite for me, seeming like a background character more likely. But for some reason, the more I wrote about her, the more she grew on me. There were a couple of tight moments for her, but she always seemed to pull through. And that's what made my decision. Even though Hubbie was immediately a favorite, he didn't grow much appreciated throughout the whole story, always staying on a great level but not changing. Lucille started off with a low rating for me, but worked her way up past Hubbie. Even though I love both of these campers, Lucille was the one with an edge. And in case you were wondering how it would of looked if Hubbie would have won, well, here you go.**

Hubbie rushed at Lucien again, and attempted to slice him open. Lucien dodged, but was then kicked in the chest by Hubbie in the air. Hubbie then hit the ground, and ran up to Lucien, and sliced him in the abdomen. Lucien then fell to the ground in pain.

"Wait, don't-"Lucien cried.

But without hesitation, Hubbie raised his arms up and chopped off Lucien's head. Hubbie breathed hard, as he noticed the cage that Lucille was in come undone. Hubbie went to check on her to see if she was okay.

"Lucille, you alright?" Hubbie asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just help…me…"

Hubbie was confused with why Lucille was stopping her sentence short.

"LOOK OUT!" Lucille cried.

Lucille jumped in front of Hubbie, as a set of claws came through Lucille's chest.

"LUCILLE!" Hubbie cried.

Hubbie then saw who was responsible…Cass, his girlfriend. Hubbie couldn't believe what was happening.

"What, you, but why?" Hubbie asked.

"Because I was the one that really loved Lucien, not you. I helped him because ruling the world would be a lot better than living with you. And with all your friends dead, I think you'll understand me a bit more now." Cass said.

Cass threw Lucille off the stone platform, and down towards the mansion. Hubbie got into a defensive position.

"I have an offer I want to make you. You can either say no or die here in this pitiful place. Or, you can rule the world with me, and together no one can stand in our way. What do you say Hubbie?"

Hubbie looked at the hand of Cass, and pushed her away from him.

"There's no way I'm going to except that kind of deal." Hubbie said.

"Then you die!"

Hubbie blocked the sharp claws that tried to go for his chest. Hubbie was backing up as Cass was inching him closer to the edge. To be honest, Hubbie didn't feel comfortable fighting Cass. He didn't want to hurt her. But he knew he didn't have a choice. So, he started to push Cass back, and he sliced for Cass' stomach, but she dodged. Cass went for Hubbie's eyes, but Hubbie dodged. Hubbie and Cass then went back and forth again, until Hubbie found the opening he needed, and stabbed Cass in the chest with the sword. Cass was splurging blood out of her mouth, and Hubbie threw her off the edge. Hubbie then rushed to the orb, and he used his sword to slice the orb, and destroyed it. The orb exploded, and Hubbie was pushed off the platform. Hubbie was now falling towards the ground. Hubbie expected a huge impact, but he was surprised when he felt himself slowing down. He then hit the ground softly. He looked around to see who had saved him…and it turned out to be Venus who saved his life. He also saw Candice, Uri , and an injured Lucille on the ground looking at him. Hubbie got up and went to Venus and Lucille.

"Venus…I'm sorry for everything." Hubbie said.

"Now why would that be?" Venus asked.

"Cass…was the person working with Lucien."

"Wait! Really? She was the one who was working with him?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect it. She said she used me. And I…I don't know. I'm just not completely over it yet."

Venus put her hands to Hubbie's face.

"Your going to get through this. It might take a while, but with me, you'll be fine."

Hubbie smiled at Venus, and both of them blushed.

"Um…should I revive the other campers now?" Lucille asked.

"Oh shit, yeah go ahead." Hubbie said.

Lucille uttered a spell, and the eighteen campers that had died came back to life. Once they did, they began to hug and hi-five each other with them alive.

"Wait, if I killed Lucien…that means I won." Hubbie said.

Hubbie let it sink in a little longer.

"Holy shit I won!"

Aiden, Allen, and Ringo all hugged him for winning it all, while Francis was getting a beat down by Roxie for saying girls drool. Lucille looked at Allison and Sean with a sad look to her face.

"I'm sorry that I didn't win." Lucille said.

"Don't worry about it. I think that today was spit-tacular…eh, get it?" Sean said.

Both the girls laughed, as they comforted each other a bit. Hubbie was now out of the hug as he was being congratulated by all his friends.

"Hubbie, you fucking son of a bitch, you actually did what I thought you couldn't do, win this whole thing!" Allen said.

"And you did it without breaking down from all this chaos." Aiden quipped.

"And you saved all of us from certain doom." Ringo said.

"And he got a new girlfriend to." Venus said.

Venus came up to Hubbie and kissed him on the lips. After that, Hubbie was a blubbering mess, as the other campers laughed at the moment.

**Now, there are two things I want to say before this chapter ends. First off, there is another story that I have by the name of Total Drama: Lost in Time, and the SYOC is open, so go check it out and submit if you want to. Secondly, just like I did my first story, I will be having a Q&A, which means you guys will be asking me questions, and I will be giving you guys answers to the best of my ability. Well then, without further ado, see ya.**


	33. Questions

Alright, we are at the Q&A. I got a couple of questions from a couple of people here. I'll update this more questions come in. Now, we got a question from Gucci Mane LaFlare:

**Where did the idea of getting a Romantic partner for Allen that wasn't a contestant come from?**

Well, to answer your question, I need to talk about the other campers who were also in a relationship with people who weren't the campers. The first time I flirted with this idea was when Kris and Talia first met. I felt like those two coming together was working out, so then I built on from that, which includes Allen getting together with Scarlett, then Hubbie getting together with Venus, and so on. So it just developed over time.

Next couple of questions are from Trygve11:

**How many seasons will you have before an All Stars season?**

Lost in Time will be the final season before we see an All Stars season.

**Will you decide the choices personally or will you hold a vote for us to choose?**

This is actually the thing I am trying to figure out. I already have a couple of campers that I want to include in the all star season, but at the same time I'm worried about the others not liking my choices. So, I might also want to do a vote just to see who they like.

**If this is in continuity with the previous seasons will we see any former TD players make a return in the All Star Season?**

At the moment, no. I actually tried to do a Total Drama season with the original contestants of TDI on a former profile of mine, but it didn't turn out too hot because I kept messing up the contestant's personalities. So, I decided to scrap that. That was actually the reason I started up this season in the first place, since I never actually completed a story before I started this series. So, the failures on my previous profile actually helped me a lot as of now.

Thank you for all the support you are giving me. It's keeping me motivated to keep writing. See Ya.


End file.
